Harriet Potter-Prince ou une Autre Vie d'Harry Potter
by memepotter952504
Summary: Mélanie, 25 ans, se réveille un jour dans un corps de six ans. Pas n'importe lequel, celui d'Harriet Potter ! Une minute, ce n'était pas Harry Potter ? Genre un garçon ? Eh merde, qu'est-ce qui a changé d'autre ? Ses objectifs maintenant qu'elle est sûre qu'elle est coincée là : survivre à l'enfer de Privet Drive et sauver un maximum de gens possibles ! Et vivre aussi si possible.
1. Comment j'ai atterri là, moi ?

**Harriet Potter-Prince ou une Autre Histoire d'Harry Potter**

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'arrive avec une nouvelle histoire, celle d'Harriet Potter-Prince. Alors, je le signale d'emblée. A l'heure actuelle, les trois premières années de Poudlard sont complètes. L'histoire est issue d'un petit défi entre amies. En effet, avec Maggie Zel, on s'est dit 'et pourquoi pas un Self-Insert ?' Voici mon SI.

Et comble de la surprise et de notre collaboration et nos rires, on en est arrivées à, du moins de mon côté, à intégrer des OC et OOC de l'autre. J'ai notamment écrit quelques passages avec sa collaboration.

Je vous invite à lire également en parallèle la fic de Maggie Zel, _Merryl Evans et le Berceau de Magia, _qui raconte ce qui se passe avant cette histoire, du moins au moment de la publication de ce chapitre en ce 12 février 2020. L'histoire va bien sûr continuer en parallèle de la mienne.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comment j'ai atterri là, moi ?**

_Si tu l'oses : 118 silence_

Mélanie Schietekat était une jeune femme comme les autres. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et était une étudiante à l'Université. Elle voulait devenir archéologue. A côté de cela, sa passion était la lecture de tout ce qui avait attrait à la mythologie et la magie. De ce fait, elle avait lu et relu différentes saga telles que les _Percy Jackson_ ou le _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Mais sa préférée était sans conteste _Harry Potter_. Elle connaissait l'histoire pratiquement par coeur. Elle en était aussi passée à un stade où elle lisait des fanfictions pour découvrir ce monde sous un angle différent et pouvoir rire de ces personnages qui l'accompagnaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle était dans la voiture de sa grand-mère à qui elle rendait visite pour les vacances de Pâques. Elle discutait gaiement avec elle et prenait des nouvelles de ses cousins et cousines. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne purent la voir, la voiture … Tout s'était passé si vite. Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre, une douleur horrible se fit sentir et puis, ce ne fut plus qu'un silence lourd et le noir absolu.

Quand Mélanie ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et pour le moins exigu. Elle se remémora les derniers événements et se mit à paniquer pour sa grand-mère et se redressa vivement sur son séant. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière était verrouillée. Alors elle se mit à frapper fort pour que quelqu'un la fasse sortir.

« **Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de faire tout ce boucan, gamine ? **» hurla la voix d'une femme blonde au cou de girafe et au faciès de cheval. « **Tu vas mettre ton oncle en colère ! **»

« Attendez ... quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? C'est un placard, ça ? Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée ?! »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis ! Puisque tu es debout, va préparer le petit déjeuner ! Et prends garde à ne rien laisser brûler surtout !** »

La femme poussa Mélanie dans la cuisine avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. La jeune femme en fut surprise. Mais ce qui la surprit encore plus fut de remarquer qu'elle ne mesurait plus 1,65 m mais à peine un petit mètre et des poussières à vue de nez.

Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement pour comprendre dans quel univers parallèle elle était tombée tout en obéissant à la dame. Heureusement qu'elle était bilingue et pouvait comprendre l'anglais, elle qui était belge à l'origine.

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle en arrivait à la conclusion qu'elle était en train de rêver. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Elle fit la cuisine et prépara des oeufs, du bacon et des toasts. Vu tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail, soigneusement préparés par la femme blonde qui la surveillait, il y avait de quoi nourrir un régiment ! Elle fit tout.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle préparait la table, elle vit descendre un jeune garçon de cinq ou six ans qui était un peu plus grand qu'elle et au moins trois fois plus large, ainsi qu'un homme dans la trentaine, tout aussi large que son fils – du moins, proportionnellement parlant – et avec une moustache rousse bien fournie.

« **Bonjour, mon Duddy,** » fit la femme. «** Prêt pour ton premier jour d'école ?** »

« **Oui, Maman !** » s'exclama l'enfant.

La femme se tourna rapidement vers Mélanie et la fusilla du regard.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **» demanda-t-elle. «** La vaisselle ne se fera pas toute seule et tu n'iras pas à l'école tant qu'elle ne sera pas faite ! Et il est hors de question que Dudley soit en retard à cause de toi !** »

Mélanie resta immobile à fixer cette femme dont elle ignorait encore toute identité pendant quelques secondes, la bouche entre-ouverte, les bras ballants et les sourcils froncés avant de faire lentement demi-tour pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour faire la corvée.

**« Nous partons à quelle heure ? »** demanda-t-elle pour se donner une idée du temps qu'elle avait alors qu'elle fixait l'horloge au-dessus de la porte menant au hall d'entrée.

**« Tu as à quinze minutes ! Pas une de plus ! »**

**« Bien, Madame, »** fit la femme enfermée dans un corps d'enfant.

Elle fit la vaisselle rapidement et l'essuya minutieusement avant de la ranger dans les placards, le tout en treize minutes et quelques secondes. Elle rejoignit ensuite la dame et son fils dans le hall. Ils semblaient heureux et plaisantaient ensemble. Quand elle arriva devant la dame pour savoir la suite, la dame lui colla violemment un cartable d'école entre les mains et la poussa dehors.

**« Tu as intérêt à te souvenir du chemin, Gamine,** » dit-elle en les conduisant à pieds. «** Car je ne te conduirais qu'une seule fois ! »**

**« Bien, Madame, **» répondit Mélanie qui se demandait encore où elle était tombée.

Elle eut soudain un doute en passant devant un panneau qui indiquait _Privet Drive_. Elle savait que le garçon de cinq ou six ans devant elle s'appelait Dudley. Ces deux données ensemble la menaient à la conclusion qu'elle rêvait d'être dans le monde d'Harry Potter bien avant Poudlard. Quelle idée de rêver de ça ! Elle aurait clairement préféré être à Poudlard à suivre les aventures du trio d'or ! Elle soupira, s'attirant un regard noir de la dame qu'elle supposa alors être Pétunia Dursley, et suivit la petite famille heureuse en mémorisant le chemin menant à l'école.

Une fois sur place, elle s'assit dans un coin dans la cour avec son sac pour réfléchir plus avant. Plusieurs enfants vinrent la voir mais elle leur demanda gentiment de bien vouloir la laisser tranquille. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à des jeux de gamins de cinq ans. Elle en avait vingt-cinq ! Et puis, de ce qu'elle se souvenait de la saga _Harry Potter_, si elle se trouvait bien dans ce monde, Dudley ne laisserait pas ces pauvres gosses tranquilles si elle venait à les fréquenter.

Quand la cloche sonna, elle soupira, résignée à devoir passer une journée entière à s'ennuyer car elle était bien trop intelligente pour suivre un cours de première primaire. Elle savait déjà lire et compter et elle parlait déjà une autre langue ! Tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement être intéressant, si toutefois les anglais faisaient ça aussi, ce serait le cours d'éveil. Et encore, ce serait bien trop simplifié à son goût puisqu'il serait adapté à des enfants et non à une universitaire...

xXxXxXx

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était dans cette maison avec ces horribles personnes. Une semaine qu'elle devait aller à l'école pour s'y ennuyer et ensuite rentrer faire les corvées. Dudley l'obligeait même à faire ses devoirs et vu le regard que lui lançaient les deux parents, Mélanie l'avait fait en soupirant. Cela lui prenait quoi ? Cinq minutes de plus ? Peut-être dix ? Cela dépendait. Cela ne changeait rien à sa vie de merde.

La question était : comment, par tous les saints, avait-elle atterri dans cet enfer ? Elle adorait le monde d'Harry Potter – d'ailleurs étrangement, elle se faisait appeler Harriet Potter ici – mais jamais elle n'avait souhaité vivre ainsi les aventures de son personnage favori ! Qui voudrait vivre comme un elfe de maison auprès de sa famille, se faire pourchasser par un mégalomane avide de pouvoir et qui avait même pas de nez et se faire aduler par toute la population ?

Elle ne voulait pas cela ! Elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité ! Elle aimait vivre discrètement. Une petite vie simple et tranquille. Sa famille lui manquait. Elle voulait voir ses parents et sa petite soeur. Mais, hélas, si elle en croyait les dates, elle était bloquée à une date bien avant même sa propre naissance. Elle se demandait si elle rêvait toujours oo si elle serait bloquée ici à tout jamais. En attendant, elle ne pouvait que rester là et subir en silence ce qui la faisait grimacer quand elle ne faisait encore que le lire dans ces livres qu'elle adorait tant depuis plus de quinze ans.

Elle ne pouvait plus que vivre en tant qu'Harriet Potter, jeune fille de six ans aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, aux yeux verts émeraude et avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Et rien que cette cicatrice lui faisait comprendre que la partie magique de son histoire favorite serait probablement présente aussi dans cette réalité ou rêve, elle ne savait pas encore très bien où elle en était à ce point de vue-là. Un rêve pouvait très bien donner l'impression de durer longtemps et pourtant dans la réalité ne durer que quelques heures à peine. Elle l'avait déjà expérimenté, mais jamais avec un monde imaginaire.

xXxXxXx

Mélanie se mordait la langue pour retenir ses sanglots. Vernon Dursley l'avait frappée parce qu'elle rapportait de bien meilleures notes que Dudley Dursley. Elle avait tenté de répliquer en disant qu'il n'avait qu'à faire ses devoirs et montrer qu'il était intelligent au lieu de lui demander à elle de les faire.

_Flashback._

« **Moi au moins, j'aurais un travail quand je serais grande ! **» dit-elle. « **A la mesure du travail que je fournis déjà maintenant ! **»

« **Pas si je t'en empêche, sale petite ingrate !** » fit l'homme au visage violacé par la colère. « **Je t'empêcherai de briller, tu auras droit à la place que les monstres comme toi méritent !** »

« **Votre influence ne pourra pas aller jusqu'à l'étranger ! Une fois adulte, vous n'aurez plus aucun droit sur moi et je disparaîtrais ! **»

« **C'est ce que nous verrons !** » L'homme lui agrippa les cheveux, la faisant grimacer de douleur. « **En attendant, tu vis encore sous mon toit et je vais te faire payer ton insolence ! C'est fini de tricher ! C'est fini les meilleures notes que notre précieux Dudley ou cela finira très mal pour toi ! »**

« **Hors de question que je passe pour plus idiote que je ne le suis ! Je ne suis pas une hypocrite !** »

Et là, les coups étaient tombés. Violents et douloureux. Cela avait duré quinze minutes avant qu'elle ne soit jetée et enfermée dans son placard.

_Fin Flashback. _

Les coups n'avaient toutefois pas démotivés la jeune femme au caractère bien trempé qu'était Mélanie Schietekat. Du haut de ses six ans officiels, elle allait trouver une solution pour se sortir de cet enfer. Elle le devait sinon elle allait empoisonner ces Dursley. Car elle savait comment le faire : pas difficile d'en glisser dans la nourriture qu'elle préparait… Mais elle ne voulait pas arriver au point de devenir une meurtrière. Elle irait parler à l'institutrice le lendemain. Les enfants avaient des droits. Le service de protection de l'enfance interviendrait et protection du sang ou pas, Dumbledore irait se faire foutre car il était hors de question qu'elle subisse cela toute sa vie ! Deux mois de ce régime, c'était déjà trop pour elle !

Quand elle fut autorisée à sortir le lendemain, Pétunia Dursley lui informa avec horreur qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller à l'école.

« **Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? **» demanda la jeune fille d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre alors que son plan tombait à l'eau.

« **Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! »**

**« C'est surtout pour éviter que les autres adultes se rendent compte que je me fais battre par ma propre famille, c'est ça ?** » demanda Mélanie, glaciale. « **Vous avez peur de ce que l'on pourrait dire sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?** »

«** Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit, sale gamine, tu le payeras très cher ! **» siffla Pétunia. « **Maintenant va faire le nettoyage. **»

«** On récolte ce que l'on sème, Tante Pétunia,** » dit alors l'enfant en partant vers la cuisine. « **Un jour, vous payerez pour tout cela, c'est une promesse ! »**

**« A part moi, tu n'as personne ! » **fit la maîtresse des lieux en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête avec un journal. « **Nous t'avons accueillie par charité, ne l'oublie pas. Après la mort de tes parents, nous aurions très bien pu te laisser à l'orphelinat ! »**

**« Eh bien, j'y aurais été bien plus heureuse ! »**

Pétunia Dursley la chassa en la sommant d'arrêter de se plaindre et de se contenter de ce qu'elle avait et de surtout faire les corvées si elle voulait avoir à manger. La jeune fille prisonnière de ses bourreaux obéit en ravalant ses commentaires. Elle arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre à mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle partit à la salle de bain avec le matériel nécessaire et, après avoir regardé quelques instants son visage tuméfié, elle se mit au travail en se promettant qu'un jour, si elle était toujours dans ce monde pourri, elle se vengerait des Dursley. Elle allait juste devoir jouer finement pour pouvoir avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être retirée de ce foyer immonde.


	2. L'Influence de l'Oncle Vernon

**Chapitre 2 : L'Influence de l'Oncle Vernon**

_Si tu l'oses : 414 jeune fille_

La jeune fille de six ans ne retourna pas à l'école avant la semaine suivante, une fois que toute trace des coups de son oncle aie disparu de son corps frêle. Mélanie en rageait intérieurement mais n'en dit plus rien. Viendrait bien un moment où elle pourrait attirer l'attention des adultes. Elle avait peaufiné un nouveau plan. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise de le mettre en application car cela allait aller contre tous ses principes – et en plus, faire plaisir aux Dursley – mais il y avait des chances que cela éveille la curiosité de son institutrice, Mme Sophie, qui avait bien remarqué son intelligence hors du commun pour une enfant de six ans.

Elle allait faire l'idiote. Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle aurait des chances de se faire remarquer ainsi. Elle se leva donc, armée de sa détermination, se forgea un masque impassible et attendit sagement que sa tante lui ouvre la porte pour qu'elle puisse faire le petit déjeuner.

Elle n'eut bien sûr pas droit de manger quelque chose et dut faire la vaisselle et la ranger avant de pouvoir partir pour l'école. A pied naturellement. Et elle y alla à son aise. Pourquoi devrait-elle courir ? Elle n'apprenait quand même rien en cours. Cela ne ferait, au contraire, qu'attirer l'attention sur elle et les adultes se poseront des questions sur pourquoi Dudley Dursley arrivait à l'heure et elle pas.

Tout était bon pour attirer le regard des autorités sur les Dursley qui, sous leurs airs de bonne famille, cachaient leur comportement ignoble face à leur nièce. Comment réagiraient-ils une fois que la police serait dans le coup ? Mélanie doutait que Vernon Dursley ait le bras aussi long qu'il le prétendait. Ce serait trop facile... Et puis, personne ne pouvait être au-dessus des lois !

Elle arriva avec dix minutes de retard en classe et s'excusa poliment auprès de Mme Sophie. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe pour royalement ignorer le cours et se plonger dans ses pensées alors qu'elle regardait les nuages passer doucement par la fenêtre. Elle se fit une petite liste mentale des choses qu'elle devrait faire dans le cas où, comme elle commençait vraiment à y songer, elle resterait dans cette réalité.

D'abord, elle devait s'arranger pour quitter les Dursley. Ensuite, si elle était bien une sorcière – et elle en était presque sûre – elle irait à Poudlard. Elle n'irait pas à Gryffondor. Cette maison ne conviendrait pas à son esprit. Elle était bien plus une Serdaigle dans l'âme. Ou peut-être Serpentard. Mais Serdaigle lui conviendrait mieux. Ensuite, si tout se passait comme dans l'histoire, elle prendrait soin à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'Harry Potter dans le canon et d'aller trouver les adultes au lieu de foncer tête baissée à travers le danger.

Et elle sauverait aussi ses personnages favoris si cela était possible. Elle sauverait Cédric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, mais surtout, le premier homme qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était bien ce ténébreux et froid professeur de potions, Severus Snape, qui dans le canon, s'était donné comme mission de sauver et protéger Harry au détriment de sa propre vie. Par amour pour Lily Evans. Cet homme malheureux méritait clairement d'être sauvé et de vivre heureux. Elle ferait tout pour le sauver, si tant est qu'elle soit encore dans cette réalité d'ici là...

**« Harriet, tu es avec nous ? »** fit soudain la voix douce de l'institutrice.

« **Hmm... euh... Oui, Madame ?** » fit la jeune fille alors qu'elle redescendait sur terre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. 09h47. Décidément, tout ce temps s'était déjà écoulé ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu passer, plongée dans ses pensées comme elle l'était.

« **Je te demandais comment tu écrivais 'oiseau',** » répéta Mme Sophie avec un sourire.

En retenant une grimace, Mélanie mit son plan en action.

« **O. I. S. O, **» répondit-elle directement.

« **Tu es sûre ?** » demanda l'institutrice.

« **Oui**. »

« **Non, c'est O. I. S. E. A. U.** »

« **Oh ! **» feigna la jeune fille. « **Oups.** »

Elle supporta les moqueries de son cousin qui l'insultait d'idiote mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle l'avait fait exprès après tout. Elle devrait juste tenir le coup à faire cela pendant deux ou trois semaines, le temps que cela se remarque.

xXxXxXx

Mélanie se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour prendre sa veste et aller dans la cour de récréation quand soudain Mme Sophie l'appela.

«** Harriet, est-ce que tu peux rester quelques minutes, s'il te plait ? »**

La jeune femme de vingt-cinq coincée dans un corps nettement plus jeune qu'elle retint un sourire. Enfin ... Cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu, environ un mois et demi, mais l'institutrice avait fini par faire le premier pas. Il était temps de mettre en action la suite du plan. Elle afficha son air le plus innocent alors qu'elle s'approchait du bureau.

**« Oui, Madame ? »**

**« Dis-moi, combien font 21+7 ? »**

**« 28, **» répondit l'enfant du tac au tac.

**« On va corriger cela tout de suite alors. »**

**« Non ! »** cria l'enfant à dessein.

Mme Sophie fut surprise par son éclat.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être meilleure que Dudley. »**

**« Quoi ? Comment cela ? »**

**« Si j'ai des meilleurs points que Dudley, je vais me faire punir. »**

**« C'est pour cela que tu ne fais plus tes devoirs et que tu te trompes volontairement ? » **

**« Oui. Entre des bons points et pas de punition, je préfère ne pas avoir de punition, » **avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Mélanie jeta un regard par en dessous, faussement timide et honteux, et fut contente de voir le regard soucieux de la femme devant elle. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait sûrement des rapports sur elle et sur Dudley. Beaucoup d'enfants et de parents se plaignaient des agissements de Dudley, tandis que les Dursley le considéraient comme un petit ange et rejetaient toujours la faute sur elle, le monstre, l'anormale petite Harriet. Elle espérait que cela allait changer.

**« Merci, Harriet. Va jouer avec les autres maintenant. »**

**« Oui, Madame. »**

Mélanie sortit de la classe et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'une première étape dans son plan venait d'être franchie. Les Dursley allaient avoir des problèmes où elle n'était plus une Schietekat ! Mais en fait, l'était-elle encore maintenant qu'elle vivait ici ? Son ancienne vie lui manquait terriblement.

xXxXxXx

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient dans la cuisine devant une lettre de convocation. Elle provenait du service de protection de l'enfance.

**« Je vais tuer cette gosse ! »** siffla l'homme.

**« Cela n'arrangerait pas nos affaires, Vernon, »** rétorqua Pétunia.

**« Je vais contacter Billy, il va me régler cela rapidement. »**

En effet, Billy Malkins travaillait dans un service haut placé à l'état et il était un bon ami de Vernon Dursley. Enfin, par bon ami s'entendait que l'horrible moldu soudoyait l'homme pour qu'il efface tous les petits obstacles qui pouvaient se trouver sur son chemin. Contraventions, plaintes, ... Tout y passait. Mais quand on était un vilain bougre comme Vernon Dursley, qu'on possédait une entreprise de façade qui servait en réalité de couverture pour des activités illégales dans le domaine de la drogue, tout était bon pour se sauver la mise.

**« La personne qui a déposé la plainte, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »** fit l'homme en regardant le papier. **« Cette Mme Beck, elle va perdre son emploi en un rien de temps. Je vais m'en arranger. Quant à cette sale gamine, elle aura la correction qu'elle mérite et pas de nourriture pendant au moins une semaine ! »**

Ainsi, quand la jeune Harriet rentra de l'école, elle fut reçue avec des coups et ne retourna pas à l'école de la semaine, ni la semaine suivante. Vernon Dursley avait fait faire un certificat qu'il avait fait déposer à l'école. Ainsi son absence était couverte et personne ne poserait de questions. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se défoulait sur la gosse. Puis, vint les vacances de Noël que la jeune fille passa pour la première fois cloîtrée dans un placard. Ce fut horrible pour elle.

Mais ce qui l'horrifia encore plus, c'était, alors qu'elle retournait à l'école, de voir que Mme Sophie n'était plus là. Elle était remplacée par un certain Mr Watson. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle demandait quand est-ce que l'institutrice reviendrait. L'oncle Vernon avait en effet le bras long. Il avait fait virer l'institutrice et avait étouffé l'affaire. Elle rageait. Elle allait devoir trouver une autre solution. Mais difficile, du moins dans le monde moldu, du haut de ses six ans officiels, de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et elle devait attendre d'avoir une preuve qu'elle était bien une sorcière avant de tenter de se rendre dans le monde magique. Au moins, elle savait où c'était dans la théorie ...

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à la partie de la vie d'Harry Potter qui n'était pas, hélas, très développée dans les livres de la saga, à savoir la période pré-Poudlard. Dans quelles circonstances le jeune sorcier avait-il eu des accidents magiques ? Jusqu'à présent, elle n'en avait fait aucun. Elle ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'il avait fait son premier. Elle n'était même pas certaine que c'était inscrit dans le canon. Elle se souvenait juste vaguement d'une histoire de cheveux mal coupés, ce qu'elle ne risquait pas d'avoir puisqu'elle était une fille, et de la fameuse _chasse au Harry_ qui avait fini par un transplanage sur le toit de la petite école. Mais quand est-ce que cela arrivait ? Ca, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

xXxXxXx

Mélanie sortit dans Privet Drive. Elle avait fini les corvées et, pour ne pas retourner dans le placard, elle préférait s'éclipser de la maison pour se balader et être un peu tranquille. Elle se dirigea alors vers le parc où elle passait parfois du temps assise sur la balançoire. Elle cherchait toujours un moyen de se libérer de cet enfer. C'était bien la seule chose qui occupait son esprit. Échafauder plan sur plan. Cela maintenait en quelque sorte son esprit en forme. Ce qui lui manquait par contre, c'était sa grande collection de livres. Cela aurait le mérite de l'occuper dans son placard.

Elle se mit à fredonner des airs tantôt de Stromae, tantôt d'Orelsan, tantôt d'un autre chanteur qui n'avait pas encore commencé à chanter. Elle se fichait complètement que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Qui ferait attention à elle de toute façon ? Son oncle et sa tante avaient fait en sorte que tous la considèrent comme une attardée mentale ou une délinquante. Enfin... Elle chantait quelques airs qui lui venaient à l'esprit tout en jouant distraitement avec la terre avec ses chaussures trouées. Elle n'avait que cela à faire alors qu'elle gagnait un petit moment de paix dans sa vie infernale.

Un vent froid passa à travers ses vieux vêtements bien trop larges pour elle mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Elle ne rentrerait qu'une fois que ses mains seraient vraiment rouges. Pas avant. Elle n'était pas encore au stade où le froid serait dangereux pour elle. Elle frissonnait juste un peu. Sans plus.

Soudain, elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire quand elle entendit son cousin crier des ordres à sa bande d'amis.

**« Balancer lui des trucs, des cailloux, n'importe quoi, »** ricanait-il.

Mélanie fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle se retournait pour savoir quelle était la pauvre victime de cette bande de voyous. La bande à Big D avait pris pour cible un oiseau blanc. Non, ce n'était pas un oiseau. C'était une chouette ! Une belle chouette blanche, comme Hedwige !

Elle vit rouge alors qu'ils martyrisaient ainsi ce pauvre animal et elle descendit de la balançoire pour partir à leur rencontre. Elle les provoqua, les distrayant ainsi suffisamment longtemps pour que le volatile puisse s'enfuir.

**« T'as la trouille, Dudley ? » **demanda-t-elle. **« Pour toujours t'attaquer en bande à plus faible que toi et t'en prendre à des animaux sans défense, c'est que tu as un complexe à compenser ! »**

Le jeune garçon de six ans n'avait pas compris ce que sa cousine lui avait dit mais il avait bien compris par contre qu'elle le provoquait et se moquait de lui. Et il n'aimait pas cela.

**« Tu vas voir, le monstre ! »** s'écria-t-il avec colère. «** Tous sur elle ! »**

Mélanie courut le plus vite qu'elle put pour leur échapper mais elle finit par se prendre les pieds dans ses bas de pantalon bien trop grands et larges pour son petit corps. Elle s'étala de tout son long en sifflant de douleur. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit qu'elle s'était écorchée le genou. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de s'en soucier davantage car son cousin et sa bande l'avaient déjà rattrapée. Ils ricanaient alors qu'ils l'encerclaient avec un petit air victorieux et, surtout, mauvais sur le visage. Elle allait déguster...

Dès le premier coup, elle se mit en boule sur le sol, se repliant le plus possible sur elle-même pour protéger son visage et son torse, et par conséquent ses organes internes. Mais malgré toutes ces précautions, elle reçut un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête et en fut sérieusement sonnée.

**« Laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille ! »** hurla une voix de femme au loin.

La bande à Dudley s'enfuit en courant, laissant ainsi Mélanie aux mains de l'inconnue, sa sauveuse. La jeune fille la remercia alors en pensée. Il y avait tellement peu de personnes qui se préoccupaient d'elle... Merci, les Dursley... Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et la retournait. Elle croisa le regard noir d'une belle femme dont elle n'arrivait pas à deviner l'âge. Belle, cheveux noirs et deux yeux onyx. Elle gémit alors qu'elle sentit une main douce passer à l'arrière de sa tête mais elle ne put quitter ces yeux qui semblaient la sonder. Elle lui fit une demande silencieuse. Un appel à l'aide. Mélanie pria que la femme lui vienne en aide et la libère de son enfer.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, petite, »** l'entendit-elle dire. **« Plus jamais tu n'auras à retourner là-bas. »**

La jeune fille sentit cette sensation étrange dont elle avait lu la description des centaines et des centaines de fois. L'impression de passer dans un tube et d'étouffer pendant quelques secondes avant d'être à nouveau libre de respirer à plein poumon. Un transplanage. La femme était une sorcière. Mélanie perdit connaissance dans les bras de sa bienfaitrice.


	3. La Femme-Chouette

**Chapitre 3 : La Femme-Chouette**

_Défi des Belles paroles : Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J'ai survécu_

_Si tu l'oses : 656 Emeraude_

Une chouette au plumage immaculé survolait la banlieue de Little Whining. Ce n'était pas une chouette ordinaire mais en réalité un animagus, une sorcière qui prenait la forme d'un animal. Dans ce cas-ci, une harfang des neiges.

Elle venait souvent voler dans le coin à la recherche de l'enfant que son fils avait juré de protéger. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais retrouvée jusqu'à présent. Mais elle la savait très jeune, six ans à peine. Alors cela ne la décourageait pas. D'elle, elle ne savait rien si ce n'est son nom et un signe distinctif connu de tous les sorciers du monde : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle recherchait Harriet Potter, la fille de la douce Lily Evans, l'ancienne bonne amie de son fils.

La sorcière s'appelait Eileen Prince. Mais aux yeux de tous, elle était connue sous le nom d'Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Elle avait changé d'identité et vivait la plupart du temps sous glamour pour se protéger des ennemis de son fils. Severus avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, la pire de toutes étant celle qu'il était dorénavant un mangemort.

Quand elle avait disparu pour sa vie, sa sécurité – son ex-mari, Tobias Snape, venait de la battre à mort –, Severus n'avait que seize ans. Il avait sombré et s'était laissé entraîner dans les Ténèbres. Quand elle avait repris conscience et qu'elle avait récupéré santé et forme physique, elle pensait revenir mais Tobias l'avait faite passer pour morte auprès de son fils depuis le temps et ce dernier n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les pires erreurs de sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, à l'origine, que son si merveilleux et gentil garçon puisse un jour si mal tourné.

Quand elle était revenue et qu'elle avait vu ce que les choses étaient devenues, elle avait alors préféré rester dans l'ombre pour se protéger. Revenir auprès de son fils alors que la guerre faisait rage n'aurait fait que le mettre dans une position délicate et le mettre ainsi encore plus en danger. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être responsable de la mort de Severus. Elle était déjà en partie responsable de son malheur.

Alors, elle avait veillé sur son fils de loin. Elle l'avait sauvé deux fois de justesse alors qu'il était gravement blessé après une réunion de mangemorts. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait révélé qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle connaissait les compétences du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle en avait peur. Et depuis, son fils s'était habitué à sa mort alors ... Elle n'était jamais revenue, veillant sur lui depuis les ombres.

Elle avait pleuré la mort tragique de la belle et douce Lily Evans, mariée à ce Potter. Elle avait assisté aux funérailles et était restée longtemps après la mise en terre, dissimulée sous un sortilège. En effet, même le Lord Noir mort – ou disparu selon Dumbledore – ses partisans faisaient encore des ravages.

C'était dans ces conditions qu'elle avait pu être témoin de la noble décision et promesse de son fils. Severus avait promis sur la tombe de Lily Potter qu'il protégerait sa fille, qu'il protégerait Harriet. Alors Eileen s'était alors promis à son tour qu'elle l'aiderait dans cette tâche depuis les ombres.

Depuis ce jour, elle allait régulièrement à Privet Drive pour veiller sur l'enfant, savoir si elle allait bien mais jusqu'alors, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvée. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas plus que cela. Severus lui-même était sorti de la maison pour la première fois, il n'avait que six ans et demi. Il était allé dans cette école moldue afin d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Elle se doutait que pour Harriet, ce serait la même chose.

La chouette se posa sur un muret et observa les environs. Tout était calme. Une petite banlieue moldue où rien de magique ne brillait à l'horizon. Un peu comme Carbonnes-Les-Mines. Jamais personne ne pourrait se douter qu'une sorcière et même, Harriet Potter, vivait ici. C'était tellement ... moldu.

Son regard jaune fut attiré sur la droite alors qu'elle entendait du tapage. Un groupe de cinq enfants se dirigeait dans sa direction. Quand ils la remarquèrent, elle entendit l'ordre du gros garçon qui semblait être le chef. Ils allaient lui lancer des objets à la figure. Quelle bande de sales petits voyous ! Elle s'envola mais son aile fut touchée par un petit caillou et elle piailla de douleur alors qu'elle atterrissait en catastrophe. C'était douloureux mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de reprendre son envol.

Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un courir et une voix d'enfant, d'une jeune fille, s'adresser aux voyous. Elle les provoquait. Elle croisa son regard vert et comprit directement que la petite faisait cela pour elle. Si jeune et déjà si attentionnée envers les animaux. La chouette s'envola en remerciant intérieurement la petite fille de la libérer de ses agresseurs. Elle alla se percher sur un arbre non loin et observa la courageuse gamine courir pour fuir la bande.

Elle était étrangement vêtue pour une enfant de six ans. Elle flottait littéralement dans ses habits. Ce fut sans surprise qu'Eileen la vit se prendre les pieds dans son vêtement bien trop large pour elle et tomber à terre. Quand elle la vit se faire tabasser, la chouette se posa alors à terre et redevint sorcière pour lui venir en aide.

**« Laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille ! »** hurla-t-elle en approchant dans un petit trot.

Elle vit avec un plaisir non feint que les enfants fuyaient en courant à son approche. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la petite fille qui donnait l'impression d'avoir quatre ou cinq ans et la retourna avec douceur.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la marque sur son front. C'était Harriet. Elle avait des larmes de douleurs qui coulaient sur ses joues mais la petite ne pleurait pas. Elle gémissait juste de douleur quand la sorcière lui touchait un endroit particulièrement douloureux derrière la tête. Eileen plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de la petite afin d'user de legilimancie pour la ramener chez elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Elle vit les abus dont elle était déjà victime, les coups et les remontrances alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant comme les autres, le placard où elle vivait, les corvées qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne devrait faire... Mais elle sentit aussi l'intelligence supérieure et la sagesse de l'enfant, bien trop pour être celle d'une enfant de six ans. Elle sentit son appel à l'aide silencieux. La sorcière la souleva et la plaqua contre son sein.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, petite,** » lui dit-elle avec douceur. **« Plus jamais tu n'auras à retourner là-bas. »**

L'enfant ne répondit pas, vraisemblablement trop sonnée pour pouvoir le faire, mais elle se laissa emmener par la sorcière sans tenter de se débattre. Eileen se concentra sur sa petite maison de campagne et transplana.

Une fois chez elle, elle emmena la petite dans son salon et alla chercher sa trousse de soins. Quand elle revint, elle remarqua que la petite était inconsciente sur le divan. Normal, avec les coups qu'elle avait pris, dont au moins un à la tête, supporter un transplanage d'escorte était dès lors plus difficile, surtout le premier.

Elle lui retira ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et vit tous les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau pâle. A côté de cela, elle vit les marques rouges, les cicatrices qu'elle subissait depuis quelques temps.

Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été dans quelques années, à son entrée à Poudlard ? Aurait-elle seulement survécu jusque-là ?

Elle la soigna avec douceur et effaça toute trace des bleus. Pour les cicatrices, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Après tout, chaque blessure laisse un cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : j'ai survécu. Cette petite avait survécu à ces années auprès des Dursley. C'était une épreuve qu'elle n'oublierait peut-être jamais. Et si jamais elle l'oubliait, son corps en gardera d'une certaine manière la mémoire (même si cela s'effacerait légèrement avec le temps). Et cela, c'était important. Eileen le savait parce qu'elle-même portait des cicatrices, doux souvenirs de sa vie misérable auprès de Tobias Snape.

La sorcière transfigura ensuite un pyjama en soie noire qu'elle lui enfila doucement et alla coucher la petite dans sa chambre. Elle se mit à réfléchir à comment elle allait gérer cela. Elle avait des obligations à Poudlard. Dès le lendemain, elle devrait y retourner. Comment s'occuper de la petite tout en la gardant cachée et s'occuper de la bibliothèque. Elle s'arma d'une simple plume d'un noir d'encre et écrivit une lettre à son conseiller Gobelin pour avoir son avis. Elle eut très rapidement une réponse dans la nuit alors qu'elle veillait l'enfant.

**_Lady Prince, _**

**_Au vu de la situation, occasionnellement pour vous dépanner le temps que vous trouviez une situation plus stable, je suis disposé à garder la jeune Potter durant vos heures de travail. Nous autres, Gobelins, accordons beaucoup d'importance à la protection des enfants et la situation dans laquelle vivait cette pauvre jeune fille est alarmante. D'autant plus quand nous savons qui elle est. _**

**_Si cet arrangement vous convient, je vous attendrais pour que vous me confiiez la garde de la jeune Miss Potter lors de la journée. _**

**_Cordialement, _**

**_Maître Gnarlak._**

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eileen alors qu'elle lisait la missive. Les Gobelins étaient du genre rapide. Et elle savait aussi que par le taux de nativité extrêmement bas chez eux, les enfants étaient dès lors surprotégés. Elle pouvait faire confiance en Gnarlak pour bien traiter Harriet Potter, d'autant plus qu'elle était elle aussi une fille de Lord. La future Lady Potter quand elle serait en âge de pouvoir assumer ses fonctions.

Elle avisa l'heure et décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour son invitée et elle-même. Elle en profita aussi pour prendre une potion revigorante afin qu'elle puisse tenir la journée à Poudlard. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle aimait, elle choisit de faire quelque chose de simple : elle prépara des œufs et des toasts et sortit quelques pots de confitures et le beurre. Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre et attendit que la petite se réveille.

Vers sept heures du matin, Harriet commença à s'agiter doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux, le regard embué par le sommeil. Eileen la regarda en silence alors qu'elle inspectait son environnement avec un regard intelligent. Très rapidement, le regard émeraude se posa sur la sorcière.

« **Bonjour**, » fit Eileen avec un doux sourire. **« Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Je vais bien. »**

**« Plus de douleur ? Pas de nausées ou des étourdissements ? »**

**« Non, ça va. J'ai l'habitude de recevoir des coups sur la tête avec Dudley. J'ai déjà reçu bien pire. »**

**« Et ta famille ne dit rien ? » **demanda la bibliothécaire bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle vit la fille ricaner amèrement. Comment une enfant de six ans pouvait ainsi ricaner de sa vie ? C'était comme si elle voyait sa vie avec un point de vue, peut-être pas d'une adulte, mais au moins d'une adolescente.

**« Ma famille se fiche parfaitement de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je suis le monstre du placard. Dudley a le droit de tout faire, même me frapper. Il est même récompensé pour ça ! »**

**« Et les adultes, les voisins, les professeurs dans ton école, ils ne disent rien ? »**

**« J'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention des adultes sur moi pour qu'on m'aide mais Oncle Vernon a le bras long comme ça. »** Eileen vit la fille écarter totalement les bras pour appuyer ses paroles par des gestes. **« Il a fait virer l'institutrice qui avait porté plainte pour moi et j'ai eu droit à une sacrée correction. Alors depuis, je cherche un autre plan. Mais ce n'est pas facile quand on a que six ans… »**

**« Tu es sûre que tu as six ans ? »** demanda la sorcière qui avait écouté la petite fille jusqu'au bout.

**« Ben oui ! Je suis née en Juillet 1980 ! On est en Février 1987 ! J'ai six ans ! »**

**« Très bien, Harriet, » **sourit Eileen. **« Au moins tu sais toujours quel âge tu as. »**

**« Dudley n'a pas frappé si fort que cela, si ? »** demanda l'enfant en passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

**« J'ai soigné ta tête et tes bleus,** » fit la sorcière. **« Tu n'as plus rien. »**

**« Vous connaissez mon nom, mais j'ignore le vôtre. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »**

**« Je m'appelle Eileen Prince, »** répondit la sorcière qui avait plus l'impression de s'adresser à une adulte qu'à une enfant.

Elle vit une expression de choc passer sur le visage d'Harriet avant de rapidement disparaitre. Elle douta même de l'avoir vu tellement cela était passé si vite.

**« Tu as faim ? »**

La réponse vint plus du ventre que de la bouche de la jeune fille, faisant rougir cette dernière et rire la bibliothécaire.

**« Je prends cela pour un oui. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »**

Elle mena Harriet dans la cuisine et lui servit une portion d'œuf et des toasts. Elle vit qu'elle se tenait déjà bien droite et qu'elle maniait son couteau avec aisance alors qu'elle beurrait ses tartines, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas pour les jeunes enfants.


	4. Grillée dès le Petit-Déjeuner

**Chapitre 4 : Grillée dès le Petit-Déjeuner**

_Si tu l'oses : 403 Fiction_

Harriet mangeait dans le silence apaisant de la cuisine de la sorcière. Elle réfléchissait. Elle avait dit s'appeler Eileen Prince. A bien l'observer, elle avait en effet quelques caractéristiques. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que ceux décrits pour Snape. Deux onyx noirs et profonds. Et elle avait aussi les cheveux noirs et raides.

Mais Snape ne s'était-il pas assombri parce que, d'une part il avait fait le con en insultant Lily Evans et, d'autre part, parce que sa mère était morte battue par l'horrible moldu qui lui servait de père ?

Elle avait envie de demander mais cela viendrait à expliquer comment elle savait tout cela et elle ne voulait pas commencer à parler ainsi de sa première vie et du mystère complet du comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans le corps d'Harry foutu Potter.

**« Tu es un livre ouvert, »** fit la sorcière.

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »** fit l'enfant en relevant un sourcil.

**« Je disais que tu es un livre ouvert. Tes pensées sont bruyantes. Je peux savoir comment tu sais tout cela ? »**

Mélanie soupira en faisant tomber sa tête sur la table.

**« Fatalement, je devais m'attendre que si Snape est un parfait **_**occlumens**_** et **_**legilimens**_**, la mère le serait tout autant. »**

**« C'est un trait de famille, »** confia Eileen. **« Mais ma question attend une réponse. »**

**« Sauf que ce n'est pas si simple d'expliquer tout cela. »**

**« Je suis ouverte d'esprit. »**

**« Okay… Vous êtes bien assise sur votre chaise ? »**

**« Oui, »** fit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'allait dire la jeune fille.

**« Je m'appelle Mélanie Schietekat, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis née en 1995. Je sais autant de choses sur vous parce que jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, je pensais que tout ceci n'était qu'une ****fiction**** de l'esprit d'une moldue, J. K. Rowling. Je suis une grande fan de l'histoire d'Harry James Potter. Je connais tout presque dans les moindres détails, que ce soit la chronologie ou même les personnages. Voilà pourquoi j'en sais autant. Cela dit, je suis surprise de vous savoir en vie puisque dans le canon, Eileen Prince est supposée être morte, battue par Tobias Snape alors que Severus Snape est encore à Poudlard. »**

Elle vit la sorcière écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

**« Eh bien, c'est une réponse pour le moins … intéressante. Mais pourrais-tu le prouver ? »**

**« Je suppose oui. Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour moi de prendre du veritaserum ? A mon âge, je veux dire, »** fit la jeune fille en désignant son maigre corps.

**« Ce n'est pas conseillé,** » fit Eileen, pensive. **« Le veritaserum est une potion qui a des effets secondaires assez violents sur le corps. En général, son utilisation sur un enfant est interdite parce que certaines personnes sont plus sensibles que d'autres à ses effets. Et les enfants sont toujours en développements, donc … »**

**« Hmm… Il ne reste plus que l'ancienne méthode... Mais si vous êtes toujours en vie, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien avoir changé par rapport à ce que je sais de l'histoire tragique d'Harry Potter ? »**

**« Elle est si tragique que cela ? »**

**« Assez oui. Il a bien des moments de bonheur mais il a toujours un grand danger qui le guette, quelque part, tapis dans l'ombre... »**

**« Oui, Dumbledore en a touché un mot une fois, lors d'une conversation. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que ce vieil homme accro à tout ce qui contient une once de citron a bien pu dire ? »** demanda Mélanie dans un soupir.

**« Tu n'apprécies pas cet homme à ce que je vois. »**

**« J'admets que Dumbledore est un grand sorcier. Je serais bien idiote de dire le contraire. Mais certaines décisions qu'il a prises pour le plus grand bien vont contre les droits de l'homme et la protection d'un enfant. Il manipule trop les choses et les personnes autour de lui, ne divulguant jamais les informations et au final, c'est toujours à Harry de se battre alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Et à la fin, Harry va jusqu'à être persuadé qu'il doit mourir pour tuer Voldemort alors … J'ai peut-être pleuré en lisant la mort de Dumbledore la première fois mais c'était avant que je comprenne toutes les manigances qu'il a faites ! Quand je pense que Severus Snape a promis sur la tombe de Lily Evans qu'il allait protéger Harry et qu'au final, il apprend qu'il doit mourir. Vous vous imaginez le choc ? Juste pour ça, j'ai commencé à détester Dumbledore. Et Snape, eh bien, il est monté dans mon estime quand j'ai compris qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour Harry. Jusqu'à donner sa vie et … »**

**« Attends, attends, attends, »** l'interrompit soudain Eileen. **« Tu veux dire que tu connais tout ce qu'il va se passer ?! »**

**« J'en sais rien. Vous êtes sensée être morte ! »**

**« Est-ce que le nom d'Irma Pince te dit quelque chose ? »**

**« Mme Pince ? Oui. C'est la bibliothécaire, non ? »**

**« Exact, »** répondit la sorcière. **« Je suis aujourd'hui connue sous ce nom-là. »**

**« Et comment vous pouvez rester auprès de votre fils sans qu'il le … Oh … Glamour ? »**

**« Exact. Tu connais beaucoup de choses de notre monde. »**

**« Je suis une moldue fan de magie et de mythologie depuis que je suis toute petite. Alors, fatalement, l'histoire d'Harry Potter est arrivée dans mes mains quand j'avais six ou huit ans. Je l'ai lue une cinquantaine de fois au moins. Je ne m'en lassais jamais… Mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était qu'une histoire. Enfin, d'un autre côté, les sorciers cachent leur existence aux moldus depuis des siècles alors … »**

Eileen Prince se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour intégrer tout cela.

« **Donc, »** reprit-elle lentement. **« Tu es une moldue qui n'est pas encore née et tu as … vingt-cinq ans ? »**

**« Exact. »**

**« Tu connais tout sur mon fils et Poudlard parce que tu as lu une histoire ? »**

**« L'histoire d'Harry Potter, oui. »**

**« Tu dis que mon fils va sacrifier sa vie pour Harry Potter ?»**

**« Oui. Il va mourir. Mais j'ai très envie de le sauver. Ce pauvre homme le mérite. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour sauver toutes les victimes dont je connais toutes les circonstances, alors je le ferais. »**

**« Ce n'est pas à toi de te battre mais aux adultes ! »**

**« Allez dire cela à Albus foutu Dumbledore quand vous le croisez, »** répliqua la jeune fille dans un soupir. « **J'ai souvent hurlé à l'injustice quand cela se passait. Surtout avec cette satanée chauve-souris des cachots ! »**

**« Je croyais que tu respectais Severus ? »**

**« Cela ne l'empêche pas de se comporter comme un bâtard quand il y a Harry Potter dans les environs. Je sais que ce n'est en grande partie qu'un rôle qu'il se doit de jouer mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui donner retenue sur retenue et de faire tous ces commentaires sarcastiques ! »**

**« Je veux bien que Severus est devenu un peu froid et sévère mais pas à ce point-là…, »** commenta Eileen.

**« On verra. J'aurais ma réponse dès le premier cours de potions. »**

Eileen but sa tasse de thé pensive.

**« Ecoute, Harriet… enfin, Mélanie… »**

**« Je suis habituée à être appelée Harriet, » **fit l'enfant en haussant des épaules.

**« Harriet. Tu peux comprendre que tout ceci est fou, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Je peux en effet le concevoir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai bien pu atterrir ici, dans cette époque, dans ce monde. J'aimais bien ma vie insignifiante. J'aimais bien mes études. Et ma famille me manque beaucoup… »**

**« Tu voudrais repartir ? »**

**« Franchement …, »** commença la jeune fille, hésitante. « **J'en sais rien. D'un côté, j'ai envie de retourner à ma vie de petite universitaire moldue fan d'histoires fantastiques, mais de l'autre, j'ai envie de changer les horreurs de l'histoire de J. K. Rowling parce que franchement, il y a des choses pas jolies jolies dans tout cela. Si je peux faire en sorte de les éviter, ce serait cool. »**

Eileen acquiesça doucement avant de lancer un _tempus_.

« **Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »**

**« Aller où ? »**

**« A la banque. »**

**« Gringott's ? »**

**« Oui, » **sourit la bibliothécaire. « **Je ne peux pas décemment t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard alors que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a déposée à Privet Drive. »**

**« En effet, pas top, l'idée… Mais je sais me tenir et m'occuper de moi-même. »**

**« Je n'en doute pas mais tu conviendras que je ne peux pas laisser seule une enfant de six ans ici. D'autant plus que tu ne connais pas grand-chose à notre monde du moins d'un point de vue pratique, et je n'ai rien de moldu ici. »**

**« Et pourquoi aller à Gringott's ? »** demanda Mélanie résignée à devoir avoir une babysitter.

« **Mon conseiller va te garder pendant mes heures de travail. »**

La petite écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

**« Les Gobelins font cela ? » **

**« Savais-tu que les Gobelins sont des créatures qui tiennent à cœur le bien-être des enfants ? »**

**« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour libérer Sirius Black ? »**

**« Pourquoi faire libérer ce meurtrier ? »**

**« Saviez-vous que cet homme est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse ? Du moins dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter c'est le cas. Et il a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Et de ce que je sais, il est le parrain d'Harry Potter, et donc, je suppose, le mien. »**

**« Possible. Je peux toujours demander à Gnarlak de fouiner un peu. Il adore faire cela, »** fit la sorcière avec un sourire en coin. « **Tu veux l'un ou l'autre livre pour t'occuper ? »**

**« Hmm … Avez-vous le livre de Norbert Dragonneau sur **_**la vie et l'habitat des créatures magiques**_** ? Ou **_**l'Histoire de Poudlard**_** ? Parce que je n'ai jamais eu que des évocations de ces ouvrages. »**

**« Je dois avoir cela dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Sinon, je pourrais toujours te les procurer en les prenant dans les rayons de celle de Poudlard. »**

Eileen se leva et se dirigea vers un pan de mur de son salon qui était couvert d'étagères, le tout surchargé de livres et grimoires. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les reliures avant d'en sortir les deux ouvrages demandés. Elle les tendit à la petite qui avait un petit sourire en les prenant.

« **Enfin de la lecture digne de ce nom ! »** soupira-t-elle d'aise.

« **Pourquoi tu dis cela ? »**

**« Parce que lire des phrases stupides du genre 'Le chat chasse la souris pour la manger'… Je sais lire des choses bien plus compliquées. J'en suis à un stade à me languir d'Aristote. Et Dieu sait qu'Aristote est compliqué ! »**

**« Je ne connais pas. »**

**« Un penseur moldu de l'Antiquité grecque. IV° siècle avant Jésus Christ, si je me souviens bien. »**

**« Tu m'en diras tant…, »** fit la sorcière en s'approchant. « **Prends mon bras. »**

**« Pour ? »** fit la jeune fille en avisant le bras tendu, curieuse, avant de grimacer. « **Oh … le transplanage. »**

**« En effet, c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre Gringott's. »**

Mélanie rendit les livres à la sorcière qui les réduisit et les rangea dans sa poche avant de prendre son bras. Elle ressentit de nouveau cette sensation horrible d'être envoyée dans un tube bien trop étroit à son goût.

« **Je n'aime décidément pas ce moyen de transport, »** maugréa-t-elle, faisait rire légèrement la sorcière.

« **On s'y habitue vite. »**

Mélanie avisa les lieux et vit qu'elles étaient dans une arrière-cour. Derrière elle, elle pouvait voir un pub miteux. Elles étaient juste derrière le Chaudron Baveur, devant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

**« Prête ? »** demanda la sorcière.

**« Vous me demandez si je suis prête à découvrir de mes propres yeux un monde que je n'ai cessé de lire et relire à travers mes livres ? »** fit la petite avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Question stupide, en effet, »** rit la bibliothécaire en sortant sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage.


	5. Gringott's

**Chapitre 5 : Gringott's**

_Si tu l'oses : 1 Glacier_

Mélanie eut les yeux qui pétillèrent alors qu'elle voyait de ses yeux cette rue sorcière qu'elle ne connaissait que par ses lectures. Elle regarda tout ! Mais elle resta attentive à suivre Eileen Prince qui avançait rapidement. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle aurait plus d'une fois l'occasion de visiter la rue marchande. Mais elle avait déjà un avant-goût. Elle reconnut beaucoup d'échoppes, comme la ménagerie magique, Fleury et Bott's, la vitrine d'Ollivander, le glacier Florian Fortarôme, ...

Un édifice s'élevait entre les boutiques, dans un style qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle se spécialisait dedans dans son ancienne vie, du classique, avec un fronton à l'antique, comme s'il s'agissait d'un temple. Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. Elle observa quelques secondes le Gobelin qui gardait l'entrée avant de passer les portes de bronze. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la mise en garde sur les portes en argent avant d'entrer dans le grand hall de la banque.

Elle vit deux longs comptoirs derrière lesquels des dizaines de Gobelins travaillaient avec sérieux et acharnement. Il y avait des piles de parchemins et de livrets de comptes. La bibliothécaire se dirigea vers un Gobelin qui n'avait pas encore de client et elle attendit patiemment cinq minutes en silence. Mélanie releva un sourcil à cela mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur le monde d'Harry Potter qu'elle savait tout. Au contraire, elle était consciente qu'elle avait beaucoup de lacunes, J. K. Rowling ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout intégrer dans son récit sans le rendre indigeste.

**« C'est pour ? **» finit par demander le Gobelin, satisfait de l'attente de la sorcière qui montrait ainsi un tant soit peu de respect envers leur espèce.

**« J'ai reçu une missive de Maître Gnarlak durant la nuit. Je suis attendue, »** répondit la sorcière.

**« Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau. »**

Eileen et Mélanie suivirent le Gobelin dans les dédales de couloirs et de galeries, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les profondeurs de la banque.

**« Puis-je poser une question ? »** demanda l'enfant à la bibliothécaire.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps devant le Gobelin ? Pas que cela me dérange, mais il doit bien avoir une raison. »**

Eileen sourit à la curiosité de la jeune fille... Ou femme… peu importe.

**« C'est une marque de respect, »** répondit-elle.** « En attendant qu'il ait fini son travail de l'instant, ou en tout cas qu'il ait terminé son raisonnement de pensée par rapport à son travail, il est plus disposé à être ouvert et respectueux envers son client. Si on l'interrompt dans son travail, le Gobelin peut au contraire être très désagréable et on peut finalement ne pas avoir ce que l'on désire. La plupart des sorciers ne savent pas cela et exigent d'être servi dès l'instant où ils arrivent. »**

**« C'est stupide, ils y perdent en intérêt ! »**

**« Ils ne le comprennent pas, »** soupira Eileen. **« Pour beaucoup de sorciers, les Gobelins, comme beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques qui sont capables de penser, sont considérés comme des créatures inférieures et par conséquent, doivent obéir aux sorciers. »**

**« Pourtant c'est intelligent un Gobelin, parfois même plus qu'un être humain ! »**

**« C'est vrai qu'il arrive à l'espèce humaine d'être stupide. »**

**« Einstein disait qu'il était sûr de deux choses : la stupidité humaine et l'infinité de l'univers. Et encore, il n'avait pas la certitude absolue pour ce qui concernait l'univers. »**

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge du Gobelin devant eux, signe qu'il écoutait la conversation.

**« Vous avez une fille fort intelligente, Lady Prince, » **commenta-t-il.

**« Je ne suis pas sa ... On n'est pas apparentés, »** répondit Mélanie en rougissant sous le compliment.

**« Techniquement, si, »** répliqua Eileen. «** Les Prince sont reliés aux Potter mais cela remonte à très longtemps. Je ne sais plus quand. Il y a plusieurs siècles au moins. »**

**« Pour cette idéologie de la préservation du Sang ? »** demanda la jeune fille. **« Mais c'est stupide, cela peut mener à la consanguinité et aux malformations, sans parler des cas de stérilité ! »**

**« Exact, mais les vieilles habitudes et les traditions ont la vie dure. »**

Le Gobelin les laissa dans une petite salle d'attente richement décorée, montrant ainsi le côté ostentatoire des Gobelins, sans pour autant être inutile. Il y avait beaucoup de marbre de différentes couleurs. Du blanc, du noir et du vert. Pour le reste, il y avait beaucoup de dorure. Mélanie observait cela avec un petit oeil habitué et juste pour le plaisir, elle se mit à revoir son vocabulaire architectural puisque de tels mots n'étaient même plus passer par son esprit depuis qu'elle avait vécu recluse dans cette petite banlieue moldue entourée d'enfants et de personnes ignares et égoïstes.

**« Lady Prince, Miss Potter, »** fit une voix rocailleuse derrière elles. ** « Navré de vous avoir fait attendre. »**

La jeune fille se retourna pour fixer le Gobelin tandis que la bibliothécaire répondait.

**« Il n'y a pas de souci, Maître Gnarlak. Notre petit arrangement, combien de temps ai-je pour trouver une solution alternative ? » **

**« Autant de temps que vous estimez avoir besoin, Lady Prince. »**

**« Quel est l'arrangement ? »** demanda Mélanie. **« Je n'aime pas particulièrement que l'on parle de moi sans mon avis. »**

**« Maître Gnarlak s'est proposé pour te garder pendant mes heures de travail. »**

**« Oh ... »**

La jeune fille avisa le Gobelin en face d'elle pendant quelques secondes. Il avait des oreilles pointues, le teint brun-beige, la peau parcheminée, des dents pointues et des yeux luisants d'intelligence et de malice. Mais malgré son apparence peu avenante, elle l'apprécia tout de suite.

**« Enchantée, »** dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

**« Enchanté également, Miss Potter, »** répondit le Gobelin avant de se tourner vers la bibliothécaire pour parler de certains détails.

Ensuite, cette dernière sortit les deux livres de sa poche et leur rendit leur taille normale avant de les tendre à l'enfant en lui souhaitant une bonne lecture avant de partir. Portant ses ouvrages à bout de bras, la jeune fille attendit un mot ou un mouvement du Gobelin pour savoir quoi faire ou où aller. Elle le suivit dans un dédale de galeries jusqu'à un somptueux bureau.

**« Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Miss Potter, veuillez me le faire savoir, je tâcherais de répondre au mieux à vos besoins. »**

**« Je n'aurais besoin que d'une bouteille d'eau et éventuellement quelque chose à grignoter durant la journée. Et sinon savoir où sont les toilettes, »** répondit-elle en posant les ouvrages sur le siège.

C'est qu'ils étaient lourds...

Le Gobelin lui fournit alors de l'eau ainsi qu'une boîte de biscuits et lui indiqua la salle d'eau. Mélanie l'avait remercié poliment et s'était installée en tailleur sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce non loin du feu et s'était plongée immédiatement dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard _avec curiosité.

xXxXxXx

Gnarlak était penché sur un livre de comptes quand, par acquis de conscience, il leva les yeux et s'assura que tout allait bien pour la jeune fille qu'il gardait. Il la trouva endormie à une distance respectable du feu, le livre ouvert à la page où elle s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin, lui aussi à une bonne distance du feu.

Il avait été étonné de voir une si jeune enfant être aussi calme et surtout si intelligente. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec elle et elle répondait non seulement avec politesse mais aussi avec cette touche de raffiné dans le vocabulaire qu'on ne retrouvait jamais chez les gens avant un certain âge. Une jeune fille bien précoce…

Et elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois de s'ennuyer, elle n'avait fait que lire de sa journée ou bien se dégourdir sagement les jambes quand elle avait ce qu'elle appelait des 'fourmis'. Sûrement la sensation de membres qui s'endormaient en restant trop longtemps immobiles. Pas une seule fois elle l'avait dérangé dans son travail. Il aurait presque pu l'oublier tellement elle était sage et silencieuse. Seules les pages qui se tournaient et de temps en temps ses éternuements ou ses bâillement dans la dernière heure avaient montrés qu'il y avait une présence autre que la sienne dans son bureau.

Gnarlak se leva et alla chercher une simple couverture et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune Harriet Potter. Cette dernière eut une légère réaction dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Il observa ensuite si elle manquait pas de quelque chose, tant en eau qu'en biscuits. Il lui restait encore un quart de bouteille et elle ne semblait avoir mangé que quelques biscuits et il en restait encore pas mal. Satisfait, il retourna à son travail tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard bienveillant sur elle.

xXxXxXx

Eileen Prince revint le soir après son travail chercher la jeune fille à la banque et elle la retrouva endormie devant le feu. Le spectacle était attendrissant. Elle avait un peu tiqué en voyant les livres à terre mais en les observant de plus près, elle avait vu qu'elle y avait pris grand soin.

**« Comment cela s'est passé ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement au Gobelin pour ne pas la réveiller tout de suite.

**« Très bien, » **répondit ce dernier. **« C'est une jeune fille bien calme, trop pour son âge. »**

**« Oui, cela j'ai déjà pu le remarquer lors du court laps de temps que j'ai eu ce matin à lui parler. Et j'ai compris pourquoi. »**

**« Je m'attendais à devoir m'occuper temporairement d'une enfant bourrée d'énergie et active, »** fit Gnarlak. **« Me retardant ainsi momentanément dans mon travail, mais si elle est d'un tel calme tout le temps, je pourrais vous proposer de rendre cette garde la journée de façon permanente. Du moins, si cela vous convient ? »**

**« J'en discuterai avec elle, » **répondit la sorcière. **« Je n'ai personnellement rien contre cette idée. Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité ici. »**

Elle se dirigea vers l'enfant et ramassa les livres, veillant à mettre un marque page là où la petite semblait s'être arrêtée et les rangea dans sa poche. Puis, elle la réveilla avec douceur en glissant une main douce sur son visage. Elle la vit papillonner quelques instants avant de voir ses yeux se focaliser sur elle.

**« Il est temps de rentrer, »** fit Eileen avec un sourire.

**« Déjà ? »**

**« Le temps passe vite quand on dort. »**

**« Pour une fois que je peux dormir sans avoir peur, »** répliqua la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue.

Elle aida Harriet à se relever et lui posa une cape chaude sur les épaules. Elles souhaitèrent une bonne fin de journée au Gobelin et elles retournèrent dehors sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde et Mélanie ne s'y sentit pas si à l'aise. Eileen le remarqua.

**« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**« Je n'aime pas la foule, » **avoua la jeune fille, dans un murmure.

**« Tu ne veux pas faire un tour ? »**

**« Pas s'il y a autant de monde. »**

**« Très bien. Rentrons. »**

Elle lui tendit le bras et la jeune fille le prit en toute confiance pour transplaner et retourner dans la petite maison à la campagne. Eileen l'invita à aller prendre une douche pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. La petite semblait épuisée. Même si elle prétendait être une adulte, elle avait les besoins d'une enfant. Et là, dans la sécurité et la confiance de gens qu'elle connaissait pourtant à peine, elle se laissait aller et récupérait de toutes ces heures de sommeil manquées. Et de ce qu'elle avait vu dans son esprit, elle devait vraiment en avoir besoin.

La jeune fille redescendit, silencieuse, mais clairement épuisée. Elle tenait péniblement réveillée. La sorcière lui servit de la soupe et du pain. Cela serait le plus léger pour son estomac juste avant de se coucher. Si elle peut, elle lui parlerait le lendemain juste avant de l'emmener à nouveau à Gringott's.

Elle veilla quelques instants sur son sommeil avant d'aller elle-même se coucher et récupérer de ces deux longues journées. Au moins, maintenant, elle n'aurait plus à voler jusque Privet Drive pour veiller sur les lieux à sa recherche. Il lui suffirait maintenant de regarder dans la chambre à côté.


	6. Informations Importantes et Rituels

**Chapitre 6 : Informations Importantes et Rituels**

_Si tu l'oses : 374 cuisiner_

Durant une bonne semaine, tout se passa selon le même schéma. Mélanie et Eileen déjeunaient tôt au matin, la sorcière découvrant peu à peu la jeune fille et commençant sérieusement à la croire à force de l'écouter. Ensuite, la sorcière déposait sa petite protégée chez son conseiller à Gringott's avant d'aller à son travail. Mélanie termina sa lecture de l'_Histoire de Poudlard _et commença l'ouvrage de Dragonneau. Mais elle dormait énormément également, faisant une petite sieste l'après-midi. Et le soir, Eileen revenait la chercher pour rentrer et elles mangeaient un repas léger avant d'aller se reposer. Parfois, elles discutaient un peu juste avant.

Le dimanche, Eileen laissa la jeune fille dormir un peu plus longtemps. Elle ne devait pas aller travailler. Elle pourrait passer la journée avec la jeune fille et ainsi lui proposer ce dont elle avait songé durant la semaine.

« **Bonjour, » **fit-elle avec un sourire en la voyant sortir de la chambre.

« **Bonjour**, » bâilla Harriet.

« **Bien dormi ? »**

**« Mieux depuis longtemps. »**

**« Tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner. »**

**« Je peux avoir quoi ? »**

**« Des oeufs, des toasts, des croissants, des pancakes. »**

**« J'adore les pancakes ! » **s'exclama la jeune fille.

La sorcière se laissa aider par la jeune fille qui préparait la pâte avec des gestes sûrs tandis qu'elle s'occupait elle-même des quelques fruits qu'elle appréciait manger quand elle avait le temps d'en préparer. Elles riaient et discutaient gaiement alors qu'elles cuisinaient et, par la suite, mangeaient. Puis, elles allèrent au salon avec un plateau de thé. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur l'échiquier.

« **Tu joues ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas très douée mais oui. »**

**« Une partie ? »**

**« Volontiers. »**

Elles s'installèrent de part et d'autre de l'échiquier et commencèrent à jouer. Mélanie avait droit aux blancs. Elle avaient vu les pièces la regarder et elle avait souri en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la version sorcière du jeu.

**« Van D4, »** dit-elle pour commencer les hostilités.

Eileen sourit.

**« Que sais-tu d'autres, Harriet ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Question difficile, »** répondit Mélanie. **« Il y a tellement de choses à connaître, je sais que je ne sais pas tout. »**

**« Donc à moi de te poser des questions alors, mais comment en poser sans trop changer le futur ? »**

**« J'ai l'intention de le changer de toute façon, » **fit l'enfant en haussant les épaules. **« Toutes ces personnes n'ont pas à mourir si je peux l'éviter. »**

« **Accepterais-tu de l'aide ? »**

**« Volontiers, au moins j'aurais une adulte sorcière accomplie pour m'épauler, »** sourit Mélanie. « **Ce serait plus facile pour convaincre les professeurs quand ils ne veulent pas écouter dans le canon. Hors de question que j'affronte un troll des montagnes ou un chien à trois têtes si je peux l'éviter, alors ne parlons même pas d'un dragon ! »**

**« Un dragon ?! »**

**« En quatrième année, Harry Potter affronte un magyar à pointe lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est la première tâche. » **

La sorcière soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux quelques instants avant de faire bouger une de ses pièces.

« **Mieux vaudrait éviter d'y participer. Mais je croyais que ce tournoi … »**

**« N'avait plus eu lieu depuis des siècles, oui. Mais ils l'ont remis au goût du jour juste après le mondial de Quidditch. »**

**« Il faudrait que tu notes tout cela. »**

**« Et prendre le risque que quelqu'un de mal attentionné tombe sur mes notes pour changer le futur d'une mauvaise manière ? Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée… »**

**« Et si on laisse tes notes ici ? » **demanda Eileen. « **Jamais personne n'est venu ici à part moi, et maintenant toi. Personne ne peut venir sans en connaître l'emplacement exact sans que je le lui révèle moi-même. »**

**« Cela sonne comme le sortilège de **_**fidelitas**_** ou quelque chose dans le genre, »** fit la jeune fille, pensive après avoir donné un ordre à sa reine.

« **Parce que c'est le **_**fidelitas**_**, »** sourit la sorcière. « **Je refuse qu'on empiète sur ma vie privée et qu'on découvre ma véritable identité. Les risques seraient … »**

**« Terribles ? »**

**« Ils pourraient. »**

Elles jouèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à la victoire d'Eileen.

« **Je suis définitivement nulle, »** soupira Mélanie.

« **Tu es trop défensive …, »** répliqua la bibliothécaire en buvant sa tasse de thé. « **Et pour Black ? »**

**« Lequel ? Sirius ? »**

**« Oui. Est-il innocent ? »**

**« Je le pense oui. Du moins, il l'est dans l'histoire. Après la mort des Potter, il poursuit le véritable gardien du secret pour le tuer. C'était Peter Pettigrow. Ce rat a alors tué plusieurs moldus, je ne sais plus exactement combien, avant de se couper un doigt et de disparaître sous sa forme animagus. Un rat des champs. Les aurors ont attrapé Sirius juste après cela et il a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. »**

**« Je vais en parler avec Gnarlak pour voir ce qu'il peut trouver. »**

**« Hmm hmm, »** fit la jeune fille. « **Je pense à un truc. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de passer des examens poussés ? »**

**« Oui … pourquoi ? »**

**« Magie noire. Voldemort a fait quelque chose dans le canon, et je me demande si j'en subis les conséquences ou pas … »**

**« Il a fait quoi ? »**

**« Des horcruxes. »**

**« C'est quoi ça ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je ne trempe pas des masses dans la magie noire. »**

**« Quel contraste avec Severus … »**

**« Oui…, » **soupira Eileen avec une légère grimace.

« **Un horcruxe serait un objet qui contient un morceau d'âme après un rituel et, accessoirement, un meurtre. »**

Eileen se massa les tempes quelques instants. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses. Mais elle savait qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup d'informations qui tomberaient dans l'avenir.

« **Ecoute, nous verrons avec Gnarlak demain. Nous nous lèverons plus tôt pour pouvoir lui en parler. »**

**« Okay…, »** fit Mélanie en soupirant.

Cela ne l'enchantait pas de se lever plus tôt, mais Eileen ne pouvait pas aller en retard à son travail sans attirer l'attention.

« **Sinon, je voulais te proposer quelque chose ? »**

**« Ah ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'adopte ? »** demanda la sorcière. « **Que je devienne ta tutrice et que je te fasse découvrir le monde magique ? »**

**« J'accepterais tout et n'importe quoi tant que je n'atterris ni chez les Dursley, ni chez les Malfoy, ni chez les Weasley, et bien sûr, Dumbledore ne doit être au courant de rien. »**

**« Même une adoption par le sang ? »**

**« Est-ce que cela retirera mon appartenance à la famille Potter ou la famille Black ? »**

**« Non, cela ajoutera juste la famille Prince à ton patrimoine. Tu seras en concurrence avec Severus, par contre … »**

**« Voilà qui serait distrayant. J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier avec quelqu'un avec le caractère et l'intelligence de Severus Snape. Mais la possibilité d'être sa sœur est assez amusante… Je dois répondre tout de suite ? »**

**« Non, »** sourit Eileen. « **Prends ton temps pour te décider. Mais cela te garantit une porte de sortie si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose. »**

**« Je vous rassure, vous survivez. »**

**« Rien n'est moins sûr, jeune fille, tu vas quand même changer le futur ! »**

Elles rirent doucement et changèrent de sujet, parlant volontiers de cuisine et, surtout, de potions. Mélanie en apprit plus sur cet art noble qui fascinait toute la famille Prince.

xXxXxXx

Eileen patientait dans les profonds couloirs de Gringott's. Elle entendait les hurlements de la jeune fille, chaque cri était pour elle une véritable torture à entendre. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la petite vivait chez elle et qu'elle faisait la navette chez les Gobelins chaque jour. Comme demandé par la petite Harriet, elle lui avait fait passer des examens, prenant dans le coffre familial pour payer les Gobelins en qui elle avait une absolue confiance. Elle était pour eux une cliente régulière, respectueuse et détentrice d'une grande richesse. Ils n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de la contrarier, tout au contraire. Gnarlak allait jusqu'à lui rendre un service immense en faisant du babysitting pour la petite, bien que cela n'était pas nécessaire selon Harriet.

Des examens, Eileen avait encore été stupéfiée – pire, horrifiée ! – par la réalité de ce que la petite lui avait raconté. Elle était en effet un horcruxe créé par le mage noir, dont le nom oublié était Tom Jedusor. Mais à côté, il y avait des blocs magiques importants posés par Dumbledore. Elle avait exigé de les faire retirer tout de suite et de faire un contrôle, au nom de la famille Potter, des avoirs de ces derniers. Un tel acte était criminel à long terme. Il devait certainement en avoir une raison. Surtout pour après jeter l'enfant dans le monde moldu, à la merci de sa famille, la faisant souffrir au-delà du possible.

Le Maître Gobelin en charge des comptes Potter s'était alors présenté, un certain Gripsec. Il s'avérait qu'il y avait des versements importants sur les comptes des Dursley, de Dumbledore et des Weasley. Sauf qu'Harriet ne savait rien de ces derniers hormis ce qu'elle en savait de l'histoire d'Harry Potter. C'était à se demander ce que tout cela cachait. Elle avait tout fait bloquer, tous les versements. Et pour être certaine que plus personne ne profite des avoirs de la petite, elle avait réclamé que tous les avoirs Potter soient ramenés dans les voûtes Potter et, sauf pour les actions qui étaient pour le moment sous la gestion des Gobelins pour les faire fructifier, elle fit geler tout le reste. Harriet reviendrait plus tard pour s'en occuper quand elle serait prête. La sorcière pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elle sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque rémunération. Elle était, à l'exception de son fils, la dernière des Prince, et à la tête d'une assez bonne fortune.

Et très bientôt, ils seraient trois ... Dès que les Gobelins auraient fini les rituels qui étaient, malheureusement pour corriger tous les actes et les erreurs de Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une véritable torture pour Harriet.

Soudain, les portes de la salle où le rituel se déroulait s'ouvrirent, révélant le corps de la petite au centre d'un pentacle gravé dans la pierre. Eileen pénétra immédiatement dans la pièce dès qu'elle en reçut l'autorisation et s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant. Elle était en sueur, la respiration hachée mais elle semblait aller bien.

La sorcière sortit un flacon de potion contre la douleur et le pressa tout contre les lèvres de la petite. Elle lui murmura doucement d'en avaler le contenu. Harriet s'exécuta lentement. Eileen la souleva doucement et posa sa tête tout contre son coeur. Elle vit le sang qui coulait lentement de son front et vit que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était ouverte.

« **Pour que l'âme parasite sorte, il fallait la faire sortir par où elle était entrée. Malheureusement, elle ne s'est pas laissé faire,** » expliqua le Shaman Gobelin à la question silencieuse de la sorcière.** « Il n'est pas certain qu'elle puisse se départir de cette cicatrice. »**

**« Tant que cela ne l'empêche pas de vivre, je pense que cela ira, »** répliqua doucement Eileen.

« Quand je serais grande et que je verrais Voldemort en face, je lui foutrais une torgnole, » marmonna Mélanie, épuisée, passant au français qui restait sa langue maternelle.

« **Tu disais ?** » demanda Eileen en plongeant ses deux onyx dans des émeraudes bien plus sombres que dans son souvenir.

«** Suis trop fatiguée pour traduire,** » murmura l'enfant en fermant les yeux.

Ce fut le Gobelin qui se chargea de la traduction avec un sourire, révélant ses dents pointues. Eileen sourit à son tour en soupirant. Cette fille avait du caractère, elle s'amuserait beaucoup avec elle. Et cela promettait d'être explosif à Poudlard quand elle y entrerait. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la ramener chez elle. Ils avaient convenus de faire les rituels un samedi pour qu'elle puisse être présente à son réveil.

Elle transplana directement dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait donnée et la glissa directement dans le lit. De quelques coups de baguette, elle la prépara pour la nuit, puis elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

Elle remarqua peu à peu les différences dans son apparence. Elle avait le visage un peu plus anguleux et les cheveux raides et d'une nuance noir bien plus sombres, de la couleur du corbeau. Et sa peau était plus pâle, de porcelaine. Une ravissante jeune fille de six ans. Harriet Lily Mélanie Potter-Prince. Elle avait fait rajouter son prénom de sa vie antérieure pour que jamais elle ne le perde et oublie son passé.

Chaque chose avait sa raison d'être et si elle s'était réincarnée dans ce corps alors qu'elle venait d'un certain futur, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et la petite s'était donné une mission. Elle serait longue et semée d'embûches mais Eileen serait toujours là pour l'aider à l'accomplir.


	7. Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 7 : Poudlard Express**

_Si tu l'oses : 952 Ouvert d'esprit_

Mélanie, ou Harriet comme elle se faisait toujours appeler ainsi dorénavant, était maintenant une femme de trente ans enfermée dans un corps d'une jeune fille de onze ans. Mais, grâce à sa mère adoptive, Eileen, elle ne le sentait pas trop. La sorcière l'avait fait se sentir elle-même le plus possible au sein de sa petite maison de campagne et même les Gobelins avaient été corrects avec elle, ne la jugeant non pas comme une enfant comme les autres mais bien comme quelqu'un de mâture et réfléchi. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de s'intéresser aux domaines qu'elle étudiait autrefois, ou dans le futur plutôt, dans le monde moldu, mais elle s'était aussi beaucoup intéressée au monde sorcier et avait épluché toute la bibliothèque de sa mère, ainsi que, déjà, certains livres de Poudlard qu'elle lui rapportait. Et elle avait une belle bibliothèque personnelle.

Elle avait appris l'une ou l'autre chose auprès de Gnarlak, comme la comptabilité et ses devoirs dans le futur, quand elle prendrait le titre de Lady Potter à sa majorité. Officiellement, elle n'en était encore que l'héritière. Elle avait aussi essayé d'apprendre le Gobelbabil mais la langue était très différente des langues qu'elle connaissait et elle avait du mal à l'intégrer. Elle avait juste quelques notions et des phrases toutes faites pour des situations bien précises. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle les connaissait et qu'en plus elle n'était pas étrangère aux Gobelins – qu'elle avait réussi à intriguer avec le temps – elle avait gagné le respect de la nation gobeline, et aussi l'affection de Gnarlak.

Elle avait aussi appris à maîtriser la magie en lisant des livres de sortilèges et de métamorphoses et elle avait un très bon niveau en potions, ayant appris auprès d'un Maître, bien qu'Eileen ne portait pas ce titre, elle avait toujours gardé son don pour elle. Elle était au moins certaine de ne pas se faire humilier si facilement qu'Harry Potter dans le livre une fois qu'elle entrerait dans la classe de Severus.

Severus... Elle qui l'appelait affectueusement Sevy ou Sev quand elle lisait et relisait livres et fanfictions, elle allait devoir faire l'effort de l'appeler par son titre. Cela allait être galère ...

Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que tout ce qui était dans les livres, au sujet des Weasley et de Dumbledore n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. Elle savait Dumbledore manipulateur, mais à ce point-là ! Cela rejoignait certaines fanfictions. Elle en était arrivée à se demander qui était Voldemort. Elle devrait peut-être correspondre avec Quirell, ou avec Voldemort une fois qu'il reviendrait à la vie pour en savoir plus. Est-il un véritable monstre ? Ou est-il une victime des erreurs de Dumbledore ? Ou peut-être les deux ... ?

Eileen et Harriet s'étaient renseignées au sujet de Sirius Black. Il s'était en effet avéré qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à un procès et elles avaient tenté de relancer l'affaire. Il y avait quelqu'un qui retardait la procédure et leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Elles avaient de sérieux doutes quant à son identité. Qui d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, grand manitou suprême et chef du Magenmagot pour faire cela ? Mais avec les Gobelins pour alliés, un jour ou l'autre les Prince pourront faire en sorte que Sirius Black aie son procès et peut-être même l'aveu de son innocence. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de protocole à suivre et de preuves à rassembler pour Amélia Bones.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle avançait dans la gare de King's Cross avec sa mère. Pour l'occasion, Eileen avait laissé sa véritable apparence. Il n'y avait plus personne pour la reconnaître si ce n'est son fils et il ne faisait jamais partie des accompagnateurs, préférant de loin rester à Poudlard pour faire quelques potions. Elles virent les Weasley qui attendaient, vraisemblablement la jeune Harriet Potter mais les deux Prince ne leur accordèrent aucun intérêt et elles s'avancèrent la tête haute et le port noble.

La sorcière avait veillé à ce que sa fille reçoive l'éducation d'une Sang-Pur, étant une héritière de sa famille, même en tant que Sang-Mêlée, car son nom célèbre effacerait très probablement ce petit détail de la toile. Harriet devrait donc bien se comporter. Mais Eileen n'en doutait pas puisqu'elle était bien trop mâture et intelligente pour son âge pour trop se laisser aller à des enfantillages. Sérieuse et intelligente comme elle était, elle n'avait aucun doute que sa fille finirait à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard, et cette dernière disait justement vouloir aller dans ces maisons et éviter Gryffondor même si elle avouait avoir un léger tempérament qui pourrait la faire atterrir chez les lions. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

« Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu viens me voir, d'accord ? »

« Promis, maman, » sourit Harriet.

Eileen avait appris le français pour pouvoir avoir des conversations privées avec sa fille une fois à Poudlard, elles ne seraient comprises que par quelques-uns et encore, seulement si elles oubliaient de lancer un sortilège de discrétion. Et Harriet avait commencé naturellement à appeler sa bienfaitrice 'maman' parce qu'elle l'était devenue, sur le papier mais aussi par le sang.

Sa mère lui épousseta un peu sa veste pour en chasser quelque poussière inexistante et réajuster son col de chemise. Sauf que sa fille s'habillait toujours proprement et il n'y avait jamais un faux pli dans ses affaires. Elle était totalement autonome. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire amusé.

« On dirait que je vais te manquer... Pourtant on se verra souvent... »

« Ce ne sera pas la même chose, mon trésor. »

« Je sais. »

Un sifflet retentit au loin. Harriet s'assura qu'elle avait bien sa baguette dans sa manche, bien rangée dans son holster, avant d'embrasser sa mère et de prendre sa valise pour monter dans le train. Direction Poudlard. Mais cette fois-ci, elle vivrait les aventures de son personnage préféré et elle éviterait les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Elle ne serait pas aussi gryffondor décérébré que lui. Mais elle acceptait totalement l'idée typiquement snapienne de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Elle s'installa dans un compartiment toute seule et en profita pour déjà revêtir son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle fit signe à sa mère avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre sur les plantes rares de France et leurs utilités dans les potions. Elles avaient visité le pays durant les vacances et elles avaient flashés sur une librairie de l'allée sorcière de Paris.

**« Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? » **demanda quelqu'un. **« Il n'y a plus de place nulle part. »**

Harriet ferma les yeux deux secondes. Elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que c'était Ronald Weasley. Cela ressemblait trop au livre pour en être autrement. Et effectivement, en relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard bleu et la tête rousse de cette graine de Gryffondor.

**« Oui, **» dit-elle avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Le jeune garçon s'installa en face d'elle et commença à parler.

**« Au fait, je m'appelle Ron. Ron Weasley, »** dit-il en tendant la main.

**« Hmm hmm, »** fit la jeune fille, totalement décidée à l'ignorer.

**« Tu lis quoi ? C'est intéressant ? »**

**« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, »** soupira-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

**« Tu n'es pas très bavarde. »**

**« Cela pose-t-il un problème, Weasley ? »**

**« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom. »**

**« Je n'avais pas demandé le tien, tu t'es présenté tout seul. Bien que j'en n'avais aucunement besoin. J'ai entendu parler des Weasley. Je t'ai reconnu d'un coup d'oeil. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Weasley ? » **

**« Rien pour le moment, **» mentit Harriet. **« Mais si tu continues à m'ennuyer, je vais te coller le maléfice du bloclangue pour avoir la paix ! »**

Elle retourna à sa lecture tandis que le jeune roux en face d'elle soupira et regardait par la fenêtre le paysage. Weasley était légèrement bruyant mais Harriet avait toujours su, même dans sa première vie, faire abstraction du bruit environnant pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut toutefois interrompue à nouveau dans son activité par l'arrivée de deux autres premières années, une brune qui avait deux dents de castor qui avait l'air sûre d'elle et un petit brun timide et gêné qui se sentait totalement à l'opposé. Elle supposa immédiatement Neville et Hermione.

**« Bonjour, est-ce que vous auriez vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. »**

**« Non, on n'en a pas vu ! »** fit Weasley avec une voix désagréable.

Harriet lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre d'une voix bien plus neutre.

**« Allez voir les préfets à l'avant du train, ils pourront certainement vous aider. »**

**« C'est pas bête ça, merci beaucoup ! »** sourit la brune en partant, tirant derrière elle un Neville tout rouge.

La jeune Prince n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans sa lecture qu'elle fut à nouveau interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de son compartiment. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil son voisin se tendre. Sans surprise, elle posa son regard émeraude sur Drago Malfoy, et ses deux gardes du corps, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

**« Est-ce que vous auriez vu Harriet Potter ? » **demanda Malfoy. **« On dit qu'elle entre à Poudlard avec nous cette année. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec un fils de mage noir ? Un mangemort comme toi ? »** siffla Weasley.** « Dégage, Malfoy ! »**

**« Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es sûrement un Weasley ! »**

**« Je te l'avais dit, Weasley, tu es reconnaissable ..., » **fit Harriet en posant son livre avant de se relever. « **Je suis Harriet Potter, que me veux-tu ? »**

**« Tu sauras sûrement que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Je peux te conseiller ? »** dit le jeune héritier en tendant la main.

« **Héritier Malfoy, de vos conseils, je n'ai pas besoin mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Je peux parfaitement juger si certaines personnes sont fréquentables ou non. Je n'en doute pas de ce Weasley que je ne fréquenterai pas, bien trop rustre et mal poli à mon goût. Mais vous, comment puis-je juger du premier regard ? Tout ce que je connais de votre personne, c'est votre nom et la réputation de votre père qui, comme Weasley l'a indiquée, est assez sombre. Mais de vous plus exactement, je ne sais rien ... Que me voulez-vous ? Une relation amicale ? Ou peut-être une alliance ? Si vous êtes juste à la recherche de ma célébrité pour vous donner une meilleure image, passez votre chemin. Si vous souhaitez faire connaissance et peut-être devenir amis si nos caractères sont compatibles, pourquoi pas ... Je suis assez ****ouverte d'esprit.**** Mais sachez déjà, jeune Sang-Pur, je suis une Sang-Mêlée. Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? **»

Harriet avait dit ceci en tendant la main, attendant qu'il la baise comme seul un parfait gentleman et membre de la noblesse pouvait le faire. Le blond fut d'abord choqué par sa façon de parler, franche et directe, puis il eut un petit rictus avant de la saluer dans les règles. Weasley, dans son coin, fulminait.

**« Tu ne peux pas être amie avec ce Malfoy ! » **s'indigna-t-il. ** « Son père travaillait avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! Celui qui a tué tes parents ! »**

**« Mes parents, je ne les ai jamais connus, Weasley ! »** siffla la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard. ** « Et je trouve déplacé de juger un garçon de onze ans pour les actes de ses parents, et en particulier l'assassinat de mes parents, alors qu'il n'avait à l'époque qu'un an, tout comme nous ! De plus, Lord Malfoy n'est pas directement l'assassin de la famille Potter, il a juste décidé de s'allier avec la mauvaise personne ! »**

Malfoy lui releva imperceptiblement un sourcil alors qu'un sourire en coin effleurait ses lèvres.

**« Et contrairement à toi, il n'a pas été désagréable dès les premières paroles ! »**

**« Je ne suis pas désagréable ! »**

**« Vraiment ? L'accueil que tu as réservé à Malfoy me laisse penser le contraire. La manière dont tu as éconduit cette fille qui ne faisait qu'aider quelqu'un à retrouver son animal aussi ! »**

**« N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! »**

**« Au contraire, Weasley, ça l'est. »**

**« Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! »**

**« Je crois que je vais aller dans un autre compartiment où je trouverai certainement une bien meilleure compagnie que la tienne, Weasley ! »** fit Harriet en attrapant son sac pour y ranger son livre et s'emparer de sa valise.

**« Il y a encore une place dans mon compartiment, »** proposa Malfoy. ** « Enfin, si tu veux. »**

**« Ce serait avec joie. »**

Harriet jeta un regard dédaigneux à Weasley avant de suivre Drago Malfoy. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient emparés de ses affaires à la demande du blond. La jeune fille avait juste refusé pour le sac à dos. Ils rejoignirent un compartiment à l'avant du train. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde. Malfoy se fit un devoir de les lui présenter.

« **Potter, je te présente Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée Greengrass, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Les amis, je vous présente Harriet Potter. »**

**« Potter-Prince, »** corrigea la jeune fille.

**« Je te demande pardon. »**

**« C'est Potter-Prince, j'ai été adoptée par la famille Prince. »**

**« Noble famille, »** fit pensivement le blond. **« Mais on n'entend plus vraiment parler d'eux. »**

**« Nous aimons la discrétion justement. Et puis, rien que le fait d'être la dernière Potter me place sous les feux de la rampe, on ne voulait pas le signaler auparavant car nous n'aurions jamais eu la paix. Mais comme cela va se dévoiler lors de la répartition, le dire maintenant ne change plus rien. Mais j'avoue apprécier le calme et je déteste les grandes foules, en particulier les journalistes bien trop curieux. »**

**« C'est compréhensible, **» fit Pansy Parkinson avec un léger sourire.** « Il est vrai que les journalistes peuvent être un peu envahissants... »**

**« Un peu ? C'est un euphémisme, Parkinson, »** ricana Harriet. **« J'ai dû faire mes courses de Poudlard sous glamour pour être certaine d'avoir la paix. J'ai été une fois repérée par quelques sorciers et nous avons dû partir rapidement, ma mère et moi, avant de voir débarquer les journalistes. Il s'en était fallu d'un rien. »**

La jeune fille s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, juste à côté de la porte, en face de Blaise Zabini et à côté de Drago Malfoy.

**« Dans quelle maison crois-tu aller ? »** demanda Blaise.

«** Difficile à dire,** » répondit Harriet. ** « Je suis tout autant une Serdaigle qu'une Serpentard. Mais franchement, et j'en ai un peu peur, il y a une possibilité que je tombe à Gryffondor. Et là, ce serait l'enfer ! »**

**« Finir avec des lions décérébrés ? Totalement ! » **rirent les autres.

**« Serpentard, c'est le mieux. Mais sinon, Serdaigle est pas mal aussi, **» fit Daphnée.

**« Merci, Greengrass, me voilà rassurée. »**

Ils discutèrent et firent connaissance tout le long du trajet et pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune Prince, plus aucun signe de Weasley. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait encore lui faire face durant l'année. C'était immanquable.


	8. La Répartition

RàR :

Adenoide : Ce n'est pas la première fic où je mentionne la survie d'Eileen Prince. J'ai deux OS où elle est présente dans mon recueil d'OS de Noël. _La recette secrète de Severus Snape_ et_ Action ou Vérité_. J'ai écrit ces deux textes un peu près au même moment que le début de cette fic, suite à un atelier d'écriture sur les théories farfelues autour du fandom Harry Potter. Et j'avoue aimer certaines théories que j'ai repris l'une ou l'autre fois. Et Eileen croit Harriet car certaines choses que la petite a dites se trouvent être réelles. Et elle est bien trop développée, intelligente et sage pour être une enfant de six ans. Quant aux Weasley, eh bien … tu le sauras en temps voulu. Je ne vais pas tout dire dès le début non plus, ce ne serait pas drôle.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La Répartition**

_Si tu l'oses : 938. Mot de passe_

Quand le train s'arrêta, tous les élèves sortirent. Harriet put ainsi découvrir pour la première fois la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'était encore jamais venue aussi près de l'école. C'était son rêve depuis toujours, celui d'une Moldue mordue de sa fiction préférée qui devenait enfin réalité. Elle avait rongé son frein durant toutes ces années pour enfin voir de ses propres yeux le château millénaire. Elle savait déjà d'avance en regardant le ciel étoilé qu'elle ne serait pas déçue du spectacle.

Elle marcha la tête droite vers Hagrid, ou du moins elle pensait que l'homme – pardon le géant – devait être Hagrid. Il avait une voix bourrue et un accent de la campagne qui s'entendait de loin. Tous les premières années le suivirent et Harriet fit la route en barque sur le lac en compagnie de Malfoy, Parkinson et Greengrass. Le blond avait été gentleman avec elles et les avaient aidées à monter et à s'installer.

La vue du château. Inoubliable ! Comme elle le pensait. Aucun nuage à l'horizon pour cacher les rayons de lune, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, pas de vent trop fort ou trop froid. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour immortaliser cet instant. Dans la nuit, le château se dressait sur son roc, les fenêtres éclairées. On pouvait même apercevoir son reflet sur la surface du lac. Elle ne lâcha cette vision que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite crique.

Ils commencèrent leur ascension du parc, suivant encore et toujours la lanterne d'Hagrid. Ce dernier les déposa à l'entrée du château où ils furent tous récupérés par une femme vêtue de vert et aux lunettes carrées portant le nom de McGonagall. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de sévère, mais Harriet avait appris depuis très longtemps de ne pas juger quelqu'un sur son apparence.

La vieille sorcière les rassembla tous dans un hall.

«** Bienvenue à Poudlard**, » dit-elle avec un léger sourire. « **Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous vous joignez aux autres, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de votre scolarité, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison. Par contre, toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Veuillez patienter ici encore quelques instants, s'il vous plait. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de la cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. **»

C'était exactement comme dans le livre. Ou presque. Certains détails se faisaient flous avec le temps pour Harriet. Elle ne gardait que les idées principales en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour avoir à nouveau ces ouvrages entre les mains …? Songea-t-elle alors que les autres discutaient sur la manière dont ils allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Le professeur McGonagall revint rapidement les chercher et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le plafond était ensorcelé et laissait voir un ciel aussi clair et étoilé qu'à l'extérieur. Harriet sourit à cette vue. Son regard courut sur les quatre tables alignées et sur les élèves qui y étaient attablés, puis sur celle des professeurs. Elle reconnut tout de suite sa mère dont les yeux pétillaient derrière son masque impassible.

Le Choixpeau magique se mit à chanter une chanson mais la jeune Prince n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop obnubilée par la présence de Severus Snape, son demi-frère de vingt ans son aîné, qui ignorait tout de leur lien de parenté, et du professeur Quirell juste à côté. A la vue de ce dernier, elle avait directement élevé ses barrières qu'elle avait construites autour de son esprit avec l'aide d'Eileen. Elle serra les poings de colère alors qu'elle savait la vérité sur l'identité de cet homme et de son hôte, colère qui s'accentua quand son regard se posa sur le professeur Dumbledore. Elle compta mentalement jusque vingt pour se détendre tout en respirant profondément.

Son oncle et son cousin (dans sa vie précédente) lui manquaient terriblement dans ces moments-là. Ils étaient toujours capables de la décrisper si rapidement avec leur humour et leur répartie. Elle se reprit quand le professeur McGonagall commença l'appel et que, progressivement, les premières années passaient sous le Choixpeau.

« **Potter-Prince, Harriet.** »

Le silence se fit plus lourd et curieux dans la salle avant que des murmures surpris commencent à l'envahir. La jeune fille pouvait les entendre. _**Potter-Prince ?**_ Elle retint un sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait. Elle croisa le regard sombre de son frère l'espace de quelques secondes et crut y déceler de la surprise. Elle n'en était pas certaine. L'homme portait toujours un masque froid. Mais si ses yeux étaient aussi expressifs que ceux de sa mère alors ...

Elle s'assit sur le trépied et, rapidement, sa vue fut cachée par le Choixpeau.

_**« Harriet Potter-Prince. Oh quel étrange phénomène ! **_» fit la voix de l'artefact dans sa tête. «_** Voilà qui sera intéressant, Miss Schietekat. »**_

_**« Je ne porte plus ce nom depuis bien longtemps**_, » répondit-elle par la pensée. « _**Mais pourriez-vous garder cela pour vous ? Je ne veux pas que le directeur s'immisce dans mes affaires. »**_

_**« Soit. Alors ... où vais-je te mettre ? »**_

_**« Pas à Gryffondor ! »**_

_**« Pas à Gryffondor ? Tu es sûre ?**_ » demanda le Choixpeau. « _**Tu possèdes bon nombre de leurs qualités, je le vois dans ta tête. »**_

_**« Si vous parlez de qualités, je suis aussi compatible avec les autres maisons ..**_., » soupira Harriet.

« _**Certes. Alors, Serpentard serait te mettre dans une position délicate... Il vaudrait mieux **_... **SERDAIGLE **! »

La jeune Prince sourit alors qu'elle rejoignait la table bleu et argent. Elle s'installa à côté d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs d'origine indienne du nom de Padma Patil. Elle lui sourit avant de jeter un oeil à la table des professeurs. Sa mère lui fit un sourire discret mais ce qui valut tout l'or de Gringott's, c'était de voir Dumbledore contrarié pendant l'espace de quelques secondes.

_'Si tu pensais que j'allais finir à Gryffondor et devenir ta marionnette, vieux citronné, tu peux toujours courir ! Je t'appréciais déjà pas beaucoup avant mais après les examens de Gringott's, j'ai fini par te détester ! Toi et les Weasley !'_

Elle mangea avec appétit tout en faisant connaissance avec ses camarades. Elle apprécia directement Padma Patil et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle apprécierait aussi sa jumelle, Parvati. La jeune fille était intelligente et avait un sens de l'humour assez proche de celui de son oncle. Cela lui manquait. Elle l'adora tout de suite justement pour cela.

Quand les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, ils suivirent chacun les préfets de leur maison. Les Serdaigle suivirent Robert Hilliard. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, des lunettes carrées et qui semblait subir les frais d'une forte éruption d'acné. Il les conduisit au travers de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à une porte avec un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle. La tour de Serdaigle. Le heurtoir était enchanté.

**« Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment cela fonctionne ici, »** dit le préfet avec un sourire. **« Nous n'avons pas de ****mot de passe**** pour rentrer dans la salle commune comme pour les autres maisons. Tout ce qu'il vous suffira de faire, c'est de frapper trois petits coups à ce heurtoir et de répondre à l'énigme qui vous sera posée. »**

**« Et si nous ne connaissons pas la réponse ? » **demanda Padma Patil.

**« Alors vous patientez jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Serdaigle vienne pour rentrer ou sortir et réponde à l'énigme. Vous aurez ainsi appris quelque chose. »**

Le préfet toqua trois fois au heurtoir et la tête d'aigle s'anima.

**« Au matin, je marche à quatre pattes, à midi, je marche à deux pattes et le soir, je marche à trois pattes. Nommez-moi ? »** demanda le heurtoir enchanté.

**« Quelqu'un a une idée ? »** fit Robert avec un petit sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Harriet leva la main. C'était l'énigme que la Sphinge avait posée à Oedipe. C'était bateau comme question.

**« Oui, Potter ? »**

**« Vous êtes l'homme. »**

L'aigle inclina la tête et la porte s'ouvrit.

Toutes les premières années entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serdaigle qui était décorée dans des nuances de bleu et de bronze. Elle était divisée en trois parties, chacune divisée par une estrade et des rambardes. Le petit hall où l'on pouvait retrouver le tableau d'affichage et les accès menant aux dortoirs des garçons et des filles. Le deuxième espace était les communs où l'on pouvait s'asseoir dans les différents fauteuils et canapés devant les deux cheminées ou à des tables pour discuter et se détendre. Le troisième et dernier espace était la partie la plus studieuse. On y trouvait les tables de travail ainsi que bon nombre de bibliothèques avec des cahiers de notes et des ouvrages que les élèves de Serdaigle avaient laissés avec le temps.

Les fenêtres de la salle commune donnaient une vue imprenable sur le domaine de Poudlard. De là-haut, on pouvait voir le lac, la Forêt Interdite, le terrain de Quidditch et le jardin botanique avec les serres.

**« Mes félicitations, Potter, »** sourit Robert en fermant la marche. Il fixa ensuite tous les nouveaux avec un sourire chaleureux. **« Certains élèves de première année redoutent de répondre aux questions de l'aigle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : les Serdaigles apprennent vite et bien et, avec le temps, vous prendrez plaisir à résoudre les énigmes que la porte vous posera. Certaines d'entre elles, d'ailleurs, sont particulièrement ardues et il n'est pas rare de trouver une vingtaine d'élèves regroupés devant la porte à réfléchir tous ensemble pour trouver la solution. C'est une très bonne occasion de rencontrer des Serdaigles des autres années et de bénéficier de leur savoir. »** Il eut ensuite un petit sourire gêné. **« En revanche, c'est plus embêtant quand vous devez aller récupérer quelque chose d'important tel qu'un manuel juste avant le cours ou sa robe de Quidditch juste avant un match. Je vous conseille donc fortement de vérifier trois fois votre sac chaque fois que vous quittez la tour de Serdaigle. »**

Il laissa les jeunes Serdaigles assimiler l'information avant de continuer.

**« L'autre atout des Serdaigles, c'est que nous sommes des gens très originaux, voire excentriques, aux dires de certains. Mais il est vrai que les personnes ordinaires ont du mal à suivre les génies ! Contrairement aux élèves de certaines maisons dont je tairais le nom, ici, nous estimons avoir le droit de porter ce qui nous plaît, de penser comme bon nous semble et de dire ce que nous pensons. Les gens différents ne nous impressionnent pas. Au contraire, nous savons les apprécier à leur juste valeur. »**

Le préfet marchait devant eux, souriant et chaleureux sans jamais cesser de parler, mais tous buvaient ses paroles.

**« Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir moi, ou Pénélope quand vous la verrez. Elle se présentera à vous demain, elle est allée se reposer à l'infirmerie. Et si jamais un problème vous tracasse vous pouvez toujours aller voir le professeur Flitwick. Sa porte est toujours ouverte et il est très à l'écoute. Pour tout ce qui est des informations importantes, tout sera affiché ici sur le tableau. Tout le monde doit être dans la salle commune pour 21h30 au plus tard. Et je ne peux que vous conseillez de ne pas aller dormir trop tard le soir. Je sais que lorsque l'on fait une recherche, on veut avoir la réponse quitte à en faire une ou plusieurs nuits blanches mais ce n'est pas toujours la meilleure chose à faire. Bien au contraire. » **

Il rit quelques instants avant de continuer. Harriet sourit à cette constatation aussi. Elle se souvenait des quelques nuits blanches qu'elle avait elle-même faite pendant ses études dans son ancienne vie.

**« Le dortoirs des filles sont à droite et ceux des garçons sont à gauche. Toutes vos affaires ont déjà été montées. Je vous souhaite encore la bienvenue à Serdaigle. »**

Harriet monta et découvrit que ce que le préfet appelait dortoirs étaient en réalité des chambres individuelles avec un salon commun ainsi que des douches par année.

'_Me voilà de retour en kot,' _pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie (NdA : kot = appartement étudiant). _'Dommage qu'il n'y a pas une cuisine pour les petites fringales nocturnes ...'_

Sa chambre comportait un lit à baldaquin aux draps bleu azur et aux oreillers couleur de bronze. Il y avait une commode et une garde-robe ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque dans un coin où elle pourrait ranger ses ouvrages personnels. Elle commença à s'installer quand une élève de Serdaigle vint l'avertir que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait la voir.

'_Oh non, pas déjà !'_

Elle descendit les escaliers et demanda au préfet Hilliard le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci la conduisit à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Cette dernière s'écarta pour la laisser passer et elle entra très rapidement dans le bureau circulaire de Dumbledore.

Étrangement, elle l'avait imaginé exactement comme ça. Des gadgets étranges un peu partout, donnant l'impression d'un désordre sur les tables. Des tableaux suspendus partout, représentant les directeurs et directrices de Poudlard depuis sa fondation. Le bureau aux pieds en forme de pattes de griffon. Mais ce qui attira immédiatement son regard c'était le familier du directeur. Elle n'avait jamais vu de phénix de sa vie mais il était magnifique. Puis, elle porta son regard sur le directeur de Poudlard.

« **Harriet, bonsoir**, » dit Dumbledore avec son allure de papy gâteau. « J**e voulais te voir pour te demander ce que tu pensais de ton placement. »**

La jeune Prince releva un sourcil.

« J**e viens à peine d'être répartie, professeur. Je pense m'être fait une amie mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas en l'espace de ...** » Elle regarda sa montre. « ... **deux heures qu'on peut se faire une idée. Mais pour ce que j'ai pu en lire dans l'histoire de Poudlard, je pense que Serdaigle me convient très bien. J'adore passer des heures le nez plongé dans les livres et j'aime apprendre.** »

« **Je vois. Je pense toutefois que tu aurais plus ta place à Gryffondor. C'était la maison de tes parents, tu sais. Généralement, les enfants suivent les traces de leurs parents.** »

«** Je ne veux pas professeur, **» répondit calmement Harriet. «** Je suis peut-être la fille de James et Lily Potter et ils étaient certes à Gryffondor, mais je ne les ai jamais connus. Je ne leur ressemble en rien si ce n'est peut-être physiquement. J'ai été élevée par la famille Prince qui m'a sauvée des Dursley et de leurs mauvais traitements. J'ai été répartie à Serdaigle alors que ma mère adoptive est une Serpentard. Je suis navrée mais il est hors de question que j'aille à Gryffondor !** »

« **Très bien,** » fit Dumbledore, visiblement déçu. « **Mais si tu as l'impression durant l'année que tu ne te sens pas à ta place, viens m'en parler. »**

**« Naturellement, professeur,** » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait. « **Puis-je retourner dans ma salle commune ? Il est tard et je n'ai pas encore fini de déballer mes affaires. »**

**« Oui, bien sûr,** » sourit le vieil homme. «** Bonne fin de soirée, Harriet. »**

**« Au revoir, professeur. »**

Le préfet l'attendait dehors pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle répondit à la nouvelle énigme. _Qu'est-ce qui se lève sans un bruit ? _

«** Le jour. **»

Elle était rapidement retournée dans sa chambre et s'était enfermée. Elle s'assit calmement sur son lit et s'empara de son oreiller pour hurler dedans et ainsi déverser sa rage à l'insu de tous. Dumbledore avait essayé de la reprendre dans ses filets. Il n'avait même pas paru étonné d'apprendre qu'elle avait subi de mauvais traitements de la part des Dursley. Comme s'il le savait... Il n'avait rien demandé sur sa famille d'adoption mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Plus jamais elle ne retournerait dans ses petits papiers ! Elle n'était pas un jouet qu'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise ! Elle était un être humain ! Elle avait des droits !

Une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux, toute sa rage déversée dans ce malheureux oreiller, elle se redressa et déballa rapidement le minimum pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour la nuit. Elle terminerait de s'installer le lendemain soir après les cours. Ce n'est pas comme si les professeurs allaient les surcharger de travail dès le premier jour de cours ...


	9. Le Maître des Potions

**Chapitre 9 : Le Maître des Potions**

_Si tu l'oses : 144 Se mettre au travail _

Harriet se leva de bonne heure le lundi matin. Elle sauta littéralement du lit, l'excitation clairement visible dans son regard. Elle partit se prendre une bonne douche et se prépara pour son premier jour de cours. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle remarqua qu'elle avait encore un peu – beaucoup – de temps avant de pouvoir descendre déjeuner avec les autres, elle décida donc de commencer à défaire sa valise. Elle commença par l'essentiel, à savoir son bureau et ses habits.

Elle ne réussit pas à ranger la totalité de ces derniers et terminerait sans doute au soir avec sa bibliothèque qui lui prendrait certainement une grande partie de la soirée. Elle avait beaucoup de livres. Toute sa bibliothèque en fait. Eileen avait agrandi sa malle expressément pour elle quand elle l'avait vue en intense réflexion devant sa bibliothèque à la maison. La jeune fille ne savait pas lesquels choisir et elle avait légèrement sursauté en les voyant tous s'envoler vers sa malle, rentrant tous dedans, et sa mère avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Harriet l'avait remerciée en venant lui faire un câlin.

Avisant l'heure, elle rangea tous ses manuels dans son sac extensible pour ne pas risquer d'être bloquée devant le heurtoir magique juste avant le début de journée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait pu répondre deux fois de suite qu'elle avait réponse à tout ! Elle prit soin également d'ajouter à son sac plumes, encre et parchemins avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Là, le préfète Pénélope Dauclair se présenta et les conduisit vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Là, elle s'installa à coté de Padma qui, malheureusement, n'était pas du matin. Elle la laissa se réveiller à son aise et se prit un solide petit déjeuner. Vers sept heures et demie, le professeur Flitwick vint distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. La jeune Prince fronça les sourcils et observa les autres professeurs. Tous semblaient tirer une tête comme s'ils avaient avalé du citron concentré. Alors Severus Snape n'en parlons pas ! Le seul à être satisfait était Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, ce vieux gâteux accro au citron ?

Harriet échangea un regard avec la bibliothécaire et releva imperceptiblement un sourcil avant de se plonger dans son emploi du temps.

**EMPLOI DU TEMPS SERDAIGLE – PREMIERE ANNEE**

**LUNDI**

_8-10h : Potions – avec Gryffondor_

_10-12h : Métamorphoses – avec Gryffondor_

_12-13h : temps de midi_

_13-15h : Botanique – avec Poufsouffle_

_15-17h : PAUSE_

_17-18h : Histoire de la Magie – avec Serpentard_

_18-19h : dîner _

**MARDI**

_8-10h : Sortilèges – avec Poufsouffle_

_10-12h : Potions – avec Serpentard_

_12-13h : temps de midi_

_13-15h : Métamorphoses – avec Serpentard_

_15-17h : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – avec Gryffondor_

_17-18h : PAUSE_

_18-19h : dîner _

**MERCREDI**

_8-10h : PAUSE_

_10-12h : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – avec Serpentard_

_12-13h : temps de midi_

_13-15h : Botanique – avec Gryffondor_

_15-17h : PAUSE_

_17-18h : Histoire de la Magie – avec Gryffondor_

_18-19h : dîner _

_20-21h : Astronomie – avec Gryffondor_

**JEUDI**

_8-10h : Potions – avec Serpentard_

_10-12h : Métamorphoses – avec Serpentard_

_12-13h : temps de midi_

_13-15h : Botanique – avec Poufsouffle_

_15-17h : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – avec Gryffondor_

_17-18h : Histoire de la Magie – avec Gryffondor_

_18-19h : dîner _

**VENDREDI**

_8-10h : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – avec Gryffondor_

_10-12h : PAUSE_

_12-13h : temps de midi_

_13-15h : Potions – avec Gryffondor_

_15-17h : Sortilèges – avec Gryffondor_

_17-18h : PAUSE_

_18-19h : dîner _

Harriet ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait bien trop de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dans son horaire. Comme si les Poufsouffle étaient inexistants ... Etait-ce normal ? Elle en doutait. Et comme par hasard, elle serait plus en compagnie des Gryffondors que des Serpentards. Si cela n'était pas une coïncidence ... Elle mettrait sa main à couper que Dumbledore essayait de contrôler sa vie et la pousser vers les rouges-et-ors et favoriser une amitié avec Weasley. Cela n'était pas près d'arriver !

Elle soupira et retourna son emploi du temps, juste derrière il y avait un plan du château pour se diriger vers les différentes classes. Elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait quinze minutes avant de devoir être devant la classe de son frère et – horreur ! – c'était un cours avec les Gryffondors. En fait, elle avait toute sa matinée avec les lions !

'Et merde ...'

Elle s'empara d'une pomme dans le cas où elle voudrait casser la croûte entre deux cours et se leva pour déjà tenter de trouver son chemin dans l'immense château. Direction les cachots. Mais ils sont où ?

Elle avait toujours eu un bon sens de l'orientation dans sa vie passée, et elle savait qu'elle l'avait toujours après toutes ces années à aller à Gringott's. Elle ne s'était que rarement perdue dans les galeries de la banque et quand c'était le cas, les Gobelins la ramenaient auprès de Gnarlak avec plaisir.

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers la droite. Normalement, selon le plan, il devait y avoir un couloir puis un autre, une cour, un autre couloir et enfin un escalier devrait apparaître sur sa gauche pour s'enfoncer dans les cachots. Elle s'y dirigea en priant pour qu'elle ne se trompe pas. Heureusement, elle ne devait pas passer par les Grands Escaliers. Ces derniers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête !

Alors qu'elle était sur le chemin, elle vit passer à côté d'elle son frère ainé. Il avait une démarche rapide. Elle regarda son plan puis l'homme avant d'hausser les épaules et de ranger son plan dans son sac. Pourquoi se casser la tête à suivre le plan quand il suffit de suivre le professeur ? Elle trotta rapidement pour ne pas le perdre et le suivit en silence.

Le Serpentard sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et pinça les lèvres. Toutefois il ne dit rien non plus. Harriet savait déjà plus ou moins ce que l'homme avait en tête. Eileen lui avait confirmé la vie infernale que Severus avait eue à Poudlard auprès de Potter et ses amis et les erreurs qu'il avait faites après la disparition de sa mère. Notamment faire la plus grande idiotie de sa vie en insultant Lily Evans.

Severus devait certainement la détester elle, Harriet, pour tout ce qu'elle représentait. Alors, la jeune Prince ne tenta aucune approche. Cela ne servirait à rien pour le moment. D'un autre côté, elle avait un plan en tête.

Comment savoir qui était vraiment Tom Jedusor ? Comment l'aborder sans se faire grillée et, par conséquent, tuée ? Elle savait juste que le mage noir se cachait dans le turban de Quirrell.

Arrivés devant la classe, elle osa prendre la parole.

« **Professeur, puis-je entrer m'installer ou dois-je attendre ici ?** » fit-elle, le regard impassible.

L'homme la regarda un instant, le visage tout aussi fermé que le sien, avant d'hocher la tête et de la laisser entrer. La jeune fille s'installa naturellement au premier rang. Elle sortit immédiatement tout son nécessaire à potions et le rangea minutieusement sur sa paillasse, le tout avec une extrême précision comme Eileen lui avait souvent montré.

_« _**Si ton plan de travail est rangé, si tes ingrédients sont prêts et dans le bon ordre, il ne te reste plus qu'à préparer la potion à ton aise sans avoir peur de manquer quelque chose**, _» _disait-elle quand elle lui apprenait l'art des potions.

Puis, satisfaite, elle resta songeuse quelques instants sur son plan, ignorant superbement son professeur qui lui jetait de temps à autre des regards haineux alors qu'il préparait sa classe et, notamment, le tableau avec la potion du jour.

«** Si vous n'avez rien à faire, vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre concernant ... **»

« **La potion contre les furoncles**, » termina Harriet avec un léger sourire alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans les orbes noires du Serpentard. « **Je l'ai déjà lu.** »

**« C'est ce que nous verrons dans ce cas,** » fit l'homme en rejoignant son bureau.

Si cela n'était pas une promesse qu'elle allait être questionnée, la jeune fille ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais en réalité, elle ne s'en tracassait pas, elle était une Serdaigle dans l'âme avec un ascendant Serpentard, elle attendrait le moment propice pour montrer ce qu'elle vaut. Ce n'était comme si elle n'avait pas travaillé le programme de potions des trois premières années avec sa mère ... C'est pourquoi elle faisait fi du ton désagréable que son frère employait à son égard.

Rapidement, les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent. Au moment où une brune de Gryffondor voulut s'asseoir à côté d'Harriet, elle fut bousculée par Ronald Weasley.

« **Bonjour, Harriet !** » dit-il joyeusement en s'installant. « **Dis, je peux t'appeler Harriet ?** »

La jeune Prince regarda le rouquin avec choc et dégoût avant de se lever et faire le tour de sa paillasse pour aider la malheureuse qui se trouvait à terre. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Elle lui tendit la main avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« **Tu pourrais t'excuser, Weasley ! **» siffla-t-elle ensuite.

« **Pourquoi ?** »

«** Tu as bousculé Granger pour te mettre à côté de moi !** »

« **Même pas vrai ! **»

« **Alors elle a décidé d'elle-même de faire un câlin au sol ?** » fit Harriet en relevant un sourcil purement Princier.

«** Si elle aime faire ça, c'est pas ma faute !** » rétorqua le garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« **Silence ! **» fit la voix de Severus Snape derrière Harriet.

La jeune Prince lança un regard noir au Gryffondor et, voyant Hermione s'installer à l'autre paillasse au premier rang, seule, elle décida de déplacer rapidement toutes ses affaires d'un sort de lévitation parfaitement maîtrisé sous les yeux ébahis du rouquin. Elle s'installa au côté de la brune, redressa les quelques objets qui n'avaient pas atterris comme elle le souhaitait et fixa ensuite le professeur qui attendait les bras croisés, le regard noir. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait déjà en enfer, mais Weasley aussi et de cela Harriet en était satisfaite.

Ce dernier était rouge de colère de voir qu'il était seul au premier rang alors qu'il voulait être au côté de la Survivante et s'en faire une amie.

_'Cours toujours et bois de l'eau claire !' _pensa Harriet en jetant un regard noir au rouquin avant de se mettre à l'ignorer.

Le Maître des Potions fit l'appel, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant le nom d'Harriet, laissant un commentaire désobligeant – _**Notre nouvelle célébrité**__ – _avant de se lever dans un geste théâtral, trop du point de vue de la jeune Prince, et de regarder sa classe avec froideur. Il se mit alors à parler, présentant son cours, d'une voix basse, tel un murmure, pourtant audible partout dans sa classe silencieuse.

« **Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon.** »

Un silence suivit son discours.

« **Mr Weasley,** » fit soudain le professeur en faisant claquer sa voix.

« **Oui ? **»

« **Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens que j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle à une infusion d'Armoise ?** »

Le roux pâlit alors que ses sourcils disparaissaient dans sa chevelure. Il haussa les épaules en secouant la tête, incapable de donner une réponse. Harriet pendant ce temps avait retenu d'un geste vif le bras de sa voisine.

« **Laisse-le se faire humilier,** » murmura-t-elle à Hermione.

Cette dernière regarda Weasley quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête et de garder son bras baissé.

« **Vous ne savez pas,** » dit Snape. « **Essayons encore. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me chercher un bézoard.** »

« **Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. **»

« **La différence entre le Napel et le Tue-loup ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.** »

Le Gryffondor rougissait de colère alors que le professeur l'avait pris pour cible.

« **Navrant... Miss Potter ?** »

« **Professeur ? **» fit cette dernière d'une voix neutre.

« **Les réponses.** »

« **L'Asphodèle et l'Armoise sont deux plantes très intéressantes qui, ensemble, entrent dans la composition de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. C'est un somnifère très puissant. Son antidote est la potion Wiggenweld. J'irais personnellement chercher le bézoard chez un apothicaire mais on peut retrouver cette pierre dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. C'est un antidote à beaucoup de poisons rudimentaires. Quant au Napel et au Tue-Loup, il s'agit de la même plante, connue aussi sous le nom d'Aconite. Elle entre dans la composition de la potion Tue-Loup, découverte par Damoclès Belby. Elle rend les loups-garous inoffensifs.** »

Le Maître des Potions regarda la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes avant d'accorder trente points à Serdaigle pour ses réponses complètes.

« **Vous n'êtes pas aussi irrécupérable que votre père à ce que je vois**, » dit-il ensuite. « **Voyons si vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère... Commencez par la potion contre les furoncles, les ingrédients sont au tableau et les instructions page douze de votre manuel. **»

Harriet se leva immédiatement pour aller récupérer les ingrédients pour la potion qu'elle connaissait bien et se mit au travail. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir son manuel et commença à broyer les crochets de serpent jusqu'à en obtenir une poudre très fine. Elle crut pendant un moment recevoir une remarque désobligeante de la part de son frère mais ce dernier ne dit rien en passant à côté d'elle. Que pourrait-il dire ? Elle faisait tout correctement. Pour ne pas dire parfaitement ...

Environ cinquante minutes plus tard, elle versait le contenu de son chaudron dans quelques flacons. Elle était d'une couleur pourpre comme il le fallait. Les autres étaient encore à l'étape où il fallait laisser le chaudron bouillonner sur le feu. Elle se mit à prendre note du devoir que le Maître des Potions demandait. Quarante centimètres sur la potion qu'ils venaient de brasser, un résumé détaillé des ingrédients nécessaires et leurs effets, ainsi que les effets secondaires dans le cas où la potion serait mal préparée.

Soudain un chaudron explosa au fond de la classe, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Harriet en cassa sa plume sur son parchemin. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Neville Londubat au sol, gémissant alors que chaque parcelle de sa peau qui avait été exposée à la potion commençait à se couvrir de furoncles.

« **Miss Potter ! **» claqua la voix de Snape alors qu'il s'avançait vers le fond de la classe pour nettoyer le désastre. « **Pourquoi ne pas avoir aidé Mr Londubat ? **»

« **Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il faisait une erreur alors que je me trouve **_**devant**_** Londubat, penchée sur **_**ma**_** paillasse ? Je ne suis pas responsable s'il ne sait pas lire correctement le manuel ! La consigne est de retirer le chaudron du feu **_**avant**_** d'y ajouter les épines de porc-épic. Vu le résultat explosif, il a dû oublier ce détail ! Je ne suis pas maître de ses mouvements, Londubat en est le seul responsable ! Maintenant si cela pose un problème, qu'il prenne ceci,** » proposa-t-elle en tendant un flacon de sa propre potion. « **Cela le soulagera.** »

L'homme vérifia le contenu du flacon, la couleur, la texture, les lèvres pincées avant de finalement le donner la potion au Gryffondor, non sans jeter un regard noir à Harriet. Neville Londubat retrouva rapidement une peau claire et indemne. Il remercia la jeune Prince dans un murmure.

A la fin du cours, elle hésita pendant quelques secondes à aller parler au Maître des Potions mais en croisant son regard noir, elle fit volte-face et sortit de la classe. Elle laisserait sa mère s'en charger. L'homme était bien trop haineux envers elle pour qu'une quelconque approche pacifique soit possible. De toute façon, elle devait aller en cours de métamorphose.


	10. Le Troll

**Chapitre 10 : Le Troll**

_Si tu l'oses : 105 amitié_

_Défi Pour tous les goûts : Personnages et lieux 1X – Minerva McGonagall_

Cela faisait un peu près deux mois qu'Harriet était entrée à Poudlard. Elle adorait les cours, plus particulièrement ceux qu'elle partageait avec les Serpentards. Etrangement, elle se faisait respectée par ces derniers, même par Malfoy. C'était déjà un bon point par rapport au canon de l'histoire qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle en était très heureuse. A côté de cela, elle fréquentait aussi tout le monde, Sang-Purs, Sang-Mêlés, Né-Moldus sans aucune distinction. Elle ne recherchait que l'amitié, l'esprit et le sens de l'humour parmi ses relations, certaines se développant plus que d'autres.

Ainsi, elle était devenue amie avec les soeurs Patil, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et, contre toute attente, Drago Malfoy. Toutefois ce dernier n'était présent que si Hermione n'était pas dans les parages. Il ne la supportait pas pour deux raisons : elle était Gryffondor et Née-Moldue. Surtout Née-Moldue. Pour ne pas vexer la jeune Prince, il se gardait de faire des commentaires. Il avait déjà vu Ronald Weasley en payer les frais en écopant d'une semaine de retenues en compagnie de Rusard le concierge pour une broutille et ce, dès la première semaine. Harriet savait se servir de sa langue et était dangereuse de ce fait. Tous les Serpentards étaient d'accord sur ce point.

Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs essayé, la jeune fille se demandait toujours pourquoi, d'annuler cette retenue. Manque de chance pour le rouquin, les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ainsi que la bibliothécaire avaient été témoins de l'insolence et la violence du roux face à Hermione alors qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que discuter avec la jeune Prince.

Elle parla beaucoup avec sa mère également, mais surtout par lettres interposées ou des regards. Elle recevait régulièrement de la part d'une chouette des neiges un paquet de ses sucreries préférées. Sa mère qui les déposait toujours sous sa forme animagus avant de disparaître. Personne n'avait encore fait le lien et elles espéraient que cela resterait ainsi. Mais la mère préférait gérer le courrier de sa fille à cause du directeur qui semblait bien trop curieux et manipulateur à son goût. Alors tout ce qui lui était destiné, elle venait le chercher elle-même.

Parfois, sa mère lui manquait un peu mais la jeune Prince étant une adulte responsable en son for intérieur, elle savait prendre son mal en patience. Elles pourraient rentrer pour les vacances de Noël, du moins Harriet l'espérait. Elles verraient bien en fonction des événements.

En parlant d'événements, Ronald Weasley a tenté d'emmener la Serdaigle dans le couloir interdit. Elle avait refusé. Une fois encore, elle avait été maligne. Par chance, le concierge passait par là à ce moment-là.

« **Si tu tiens tant à aller au troisième étage, vas-y tout seul Weasley ! Personnellement, je ne veux pas d'ennuis ! **»

Et elle était partie en le plantant là. Depuis le concierge gardait le rouquin à l'oeil. Tant mieux ! Mais son action avait donné la puce à l'oreille des femmes Prince. Il était évident que Dumbledore, par l'intermédiaire de Weasley, attendait quelque chose d'Harriet. Avec les éléments qu'elles avaient et l'histoire sur laquelle elles se basaient pour construire leur futur, elles avaient de sérieux doutes.

C'était donc appréciée de la plupart que la jeune Prince évoluait dans les couloirs du château mais toujours en cachant qui elle était réellement. Qui comprendrait qu'elle était en réalité une adulte de trente ans ? A part sa mère, personne. Elle n'était même pas sûre que son frère le puisse un jour. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait décidé de l'ignorer la plupart du temps. Heureusement qu'il la cotait juste sinon elle aurait hurlé au scandale. Ses potions, du moins le niveau de première année, étaient parfaites !

Harriet sortit du cours de sortilèges (commun avec les Gryffondors) quand elle entendit devant elle.

« **C'est Levioooosa et pas Leviosaaaaa. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille ! Je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'amis ! »**

C'était Ronald Weasley. Encore et toujours. La jeune fille vit sans surprise Hermione fuir en pleurant. Pourtant, elle avait des amis sur qui compter mais il était vrai que le roux lui menait la vie dure.

Soudain, Harriet se figea en se remémorant le canon de l'histoire. Ce passage ... elle le connaissait. C'était le troll à Halloween. Elle courut alors à son tour, bousculant Weasley au passage et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle était haletante.

Eileen, sous l'apparence de Mme Pince, fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille dans un tel état. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Harriet. Et la peur dans les yeux émeraudes... Elle releva un sourcil. La Serdaigle alla choisir rapidement un livre plus ou moins au hasard et écrivit un rapide message sur un parchemin qu'elle glissa au bon endroit dans le livre. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa mère en vue de l'emprunter.

La bibliothécaire ouvrit l'ouvrage afin d'en noter les références et en profita pour lire le message d'urgence.

_Canon : Troll dans toilettes des filles. Hermione en danger. Je l'emmène dans SSD._

Eileen pinça les lèvres mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle savait que sa fille serait prudente.

Quant à SSD ? C'était l'abréviation de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Harriet n'avait pas attendu le tome cinq pour aller la découvrir. Pourquoi attendre cinq ans alors qu'elle pouvait y aller tout de suite ? Elle voulait découvrir tous les recoins du château afin de vérifier ses théories. Ainsi elle avait découvert que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets était bien dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qu'il y avait bien un passage sous le saule cogneur menant à une maison abandonnée, la Cabane Hurlante, et qu'il y avait bien une salle magique qui apparaissait à la demande.

Après cela, la Serdaigle partit chercher Hermione. Elle dut faire plusieurs toilettes des filles avant de la retrouver. Heureusement, le banquet n'avait pas encore commencé. Elles avaient encore le temps. En théorie. Sauf que la Gryffondor était têtue comme une mule et refusait de quitter sa cabine.

«** Va-t'en !** » dit Hermione d'une voix enrouée. « **Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille**. »

« **Hermione, s'il te plait**, » demanda la jeune Prince. « **Si tu veux, je te laisse tranquille autre part, mais partons d'ici au plus vite ! »**

**« Dégage, Harriet ! »**

**« Hermione Jane Granger !** » s'exclama Harriet en perdant patience en voyant l'heure défiler. «** Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir entre les mains d'un troll des montagnes adulte alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre de ton plein gré sinon je te tire avec moi par la peau des fesses ! »**

Son éclat de voix eut l'effet escompté et la lionne sortit des toilettes. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux rougis.

« **Plus tard, les questions**, » soupira la Serdaigle en empêchant son amie de prendre la parole. « **Il faut qu'on bouge ! Maintenant ! **»

Elle prit la main de la Gryffondor et la tira dans les couloirs en trottinant.

« **Oh merde !** » fit-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir.

Une odeur nauséabonde emplissait l'air et des pas lourds commençaient à se faire entendre.

«** Harriet ? **»

« **Demi-tour vite ! Cours ! **»

Elles coururent le plus vite qu'elles purent et Harriet la guida rapidement dans les étages. Une fois au quatrième, elles s'arrêtèrent, haletantes.

**« C'était quoi ... ce bruit ? »**

**« Le troll ... c'était le troll, »** répondit la jeune Prince.

**« Tu as ... des explications ... à me donner. »**

**« D'accord mais ... pas ici ... allons en sécu ... sécurité. »**

Harriet guida son amie jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et marcha trois fois devant le pan de mur.

Quand elles entrèrent, la Serdaigle se figea. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle demandait, cherchant juste un lieu sécurisé, et la salle lui avait recréé son ancien appartement. Celui dans lequel elle vivait avec son père quand elle était encore qu'une adolescente. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'avança dans le hall et entra dans le salon aux couleurs claires. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit le cadre en verre. Elle se revit avec son ancienne apparence, cheveux bruns et yeux bleus, les mêmes que son père et sa soeur, sur une photo prise à Péridaisa quand elle avait dix-sept ans. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts sur la photo.

« **Harriet ?** » fit Hermione. « **Où sommes-nous ? On dirait un appartement moldu.** »

« **Parce que c'est un appartement moldu, **» répondit la Serdaigle, la voix enrouée. **« C'est là que je vivais étant enfant. »**

**« Mais ... tu es encore une enfant. »**

**« Oui et non ... »**

La jeune fille soupira en reposant le cadre. Elle partit en cuisine préparer du thé. Elle invita la Gryffondor à s'installer confortablement. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec la théière et deux tasses. Hermione la remercia d'un sourire et but une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

**« Alors ? »** dit-elle après un moment de silence. **« Comment tu as su ? »**

**« Tu ne me croiras pas. »**

**« Essaie toujours. »**

**« Est-ce que tu crois en la théorie de la réincarnation ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Eh bien pourtant ... Enfin bref, est-ce qu'ils sont ici ? »**

Harriet se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce qui était autrefois sa chambre et y retrouva sa précieuse bibliothèque. Elle sautilla de bonheur. Elle n'aurait jamais songé usé de la Salle-Sur-Demande de cette manière. Elle prit le premier tome de l'histoire dont elle vivait maintenant les événements et le feuilleta rapidement, à la recherche du chapitre traitant d'Halloween. Elle le passa ensuite à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant la couverture avec le titre _'Harry Potter'_ mais lut malgré tout le chapitre sans en connaître vraiment le début. Au fil de sa lecture, ses sourcils s'élevèrent peu à peu pour disparaître sous sa franche.

**« Tu es en train de me dire que tu te bases sur un livre pour ado et que c'est pour ça que tu es venue dans les toilettes ? »**

**« Regarde la date de parution. »**

**« 1997. Mais ... mais c'est impossible. »**

**« Je suis née en 1995 et je suis morte en 2020 pour revenir dans le corps d'une enfant en 1985. Enfin, peut-être plus tôt mais j'en ai pris conscience cette année-là. »**

**« Mais ... Comment ? »**

**« Je n'en sais rien et ni Eileen ni les Gobelins ne savent comment cela est arrivé. Hermione, je me base sur ce livre qui est pour beaucoup similaire à la vie que je mène. Mais j'essaie de changer des choses. Comme cette amitié avec Weasley par exemple. Mais aussi d'autres choses. »**

**« Et cette ... Eileen ... Qui est-ce ? »**

**« Ma mère adoptive, » **sourit Harriet.

**« C'est dingue ... »** Hermione feuilleta le livre. **« Et tu crois que tout va se passer comme dans le livre ? »**

**« Non pas puisque j'en change certaines choses. Je ne serais pas la marionnette de Dumbledore. Mais je pense que ce livre a été écrit simplement pour me donner une piste à suivre. Mais autant être prudent. Si je n'avais pas suivi ce qui est écrit dans ce livre, tu serais morte dans les toilettes à l'heure qu'il est. »**

**« Bizarre. » ** Elle regarda la couverture de l'ouvrage. **« Est-ce que ... est-ce que je peux le lire ? »**

**« Cela ne t'apportera pas grand-chose, Hermione, »** soupira la Serdaigle.

**« Mais toi ... »**

**« J'ai lu pour la première fois cette histoire, j'avais neuf ans. J'en ai trente maintenant. Pour moi, tout cela n'était qu'une pure fiction. Et je suis entrée dans la vie, non **_**je vis**_** la vie de mon héros préféré ! »**

Elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par l'arrivée d'une chouette de vapeur argentée.

_« Le troll est neutralisé. Toi et ton amie, vous êtes attendues devant la Grande Salle. On vous recherche. »_

La créature s'évapora doucement après avoir porté son message.

**« C'était quoi ? »**

**« Un patronus, »** répondit Harriet. «** A l'origine, c'est un bouclier contre les détraqueurs mais on peut aussi s'en servir pour porter des messages si le destinataire n'est pas trop loin. C'est bien plus rapide qu'un hibou. »**

Elle se leva et alla laver la tasse et la théière.

**« Ecoute, Hermione. Je vais parler avec ma mère pour les livres et voir s'il serait sage que tu les lises ou non, d'accord ? »**

**« D'accord. »**

La Serdaigle s'empara de tous ses livres préférés et les rangea dans son sac extensible. Elle allait enfin pouvoir relire certaines histoires. Depuis le temps qu'elle les attendait ! Cette Salle était vraiment magique ! Puis, ensemble, les deux jeunes filles sortirent et rejoignirent la Grande Salle comme demandé.

**« Ah ... Vous voilà toutes les deux ! »** s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. **« Mais où étiez-vous passées. »**

Harriet observa les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Quirell et Snape ainsi que sa mère un peu plus loin avant de répondre franchement.

**« C'est la faute de Weasley, professeur McGonagall. Il a encore une fois été insultant envers Hermione. Alors je suis partie à sa recherche. Je l'ai ensuite emmenée dans une salle au calme pour la réconforter. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Il y avait un troll dans le château. »**

**« Un troll ? » **Harriet feignit le choc.** « Tout le monde va bien ? »**

Toutefois, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas berné son frère aîné. Elle avait vu son regard s'étrécir. La poisse !

**« Oui, tout le monde va bien, »** répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec son sourire de papy gâteau. **« Et nous sommes rassurés que vous n'ayez rien, toutes les deux. »**

**« Retournez à vos salles communes, les enfants, **» continua le professeur McGonagall. **« La fête se termine là-bas. »**

**« Oui, professeur. Au revoir. »**

Harriet échangea un regard avec sa mère avant de partir pour son dortoir. Une chance pour elles deux, elles n'eurent aucun point en moins, elles n'étaient juste pas au courant de la situation. Du moins, officiellement.


	11. Discussions

**Chapitre 11 : Discussions**

_Si tu l'oses : 677 rictus_

Une chouette des neiges se posa sur le bureau, dans un appartement de Poudlard avant de prendre l'apparence d'Irma Pince. Elle revenait de la Grande Salle. Elle était intriguée par ce que sa fille venait de lui remettre. C'était sa bourse en peau de Moke. Elle en ressortit quelques ouvrages moldus et une lettre d'Harriet.

**_Maman, _**

**_Quand je suis allée dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que je demandais et mon coeur m'a ramené dans l'ancien appartement de mon père, tel qu'il était quand je vivais encore chez lui. J'y ai retrouvé toutes mes affaires ! Ma bibliothèque, mes vêtements, tout ! J'ai juste repris mes livres. _**

**_Voici sept ouvrages qui pourraient grandement t'intéresser. Cela reste une fiction mais au moins tu comprendras mieux mon point de vue sur certaines choses. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, pour expliquer à Hermione comment je savais, je lui ai avoué une partie de la vérité. Elle voudrait les lire aussi. Tu crois que ce serait prudent de la laisser faire ? Je suis assez mitigée sur la question personnellement. _**

**_Sinon, je pense que je vais avoir des ennuis avec Severus. Il ne m'a pas crue, hier soir. _**

**_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Bisous, _**

**_Harriet._**

La sorcière brûla la lettre et se tourna vers les ouvrages. _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets. Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. _Elle observa les dates de publication qui n'étaient pas encore passées. Ces ouvrages n'apparaîtraient pas sur le marché avant quelques années. Elle les remit dans l'ordre et commença la lecture du premier. _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. _

xXxXxXx

Harriet s'apprêtait à suivre Drago et les autres pour le repas de midi quand elle entendit la voix de son frère juste derrière elle.

**« Miss Potter, un instant. »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit un léger sourire à son ami Serpentard.

**« C'est bon, allez-y sans moi. »**

**« Tu es sûre ? On peut t'attendre. »**

**« Non, c'est bon. Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »**

Le blond observa quelques instants le professeur de potions, le regard neutre avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir. Harriet se retourna et fixa son frère, silencieuse. Elle ne parlerait pas la première.

**« Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez le soir d'Halloween ? »**

**« J'étais dans une salle du sixième étage à réconforter Hermione parce que Weasley l'avait encore mise dans tous ses états, professeur. »**

**« Ne. Me. Mentez. Surtout. Pas ! » ** fit le Maître des Potions de sa voix basse, grave, menaçante. « **Je sais très bien que vous étiez au courant pour le troll. Vous jouez très mal la comédie. »**

**« C'est vrai que face à un maître en la matière, je fais bien pâle figure, monsieur, »** rétorqua-t-elle simplement avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « **Oui, en effet, j'étais au courant pour le troll. Mais je ne mentais pas pour Hermione. Je la réconfortais bien dans une salle du sixième étage. »**

Elle vit l'homme se tendre à sa remarque, le regard dur.

**« Et comment saviez-vous pour le troll ? Vous deviez être dans le coup ! Vous êtes tellement comme ... ! »**

**« Si vous dites que je suis comme James Potter, professeur, **» siffla-t-elle, le regard flamboyant, en colère. **« Je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je ne suis pas cet homme ! Je ne suis même pas comme Lily Potter ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces deux personnes si ce n'est un lien du sang ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les connaitre ! Je vous interdis de me comparer à eux ! Pas même ma mère ! Je suis une Prince ! »**

Elle croisa les bras et se ferma complètement, le port droit et noble, le nez retroussé et les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais pour le reste, elle semblait impassible. On pouvait toutefois sentir qu'elle fulminait.

**« Quel est votre lien avec cette famille ? »**

**« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »**

**« Oh que si, cela me regarde, jeune fille. »**

**« Non. Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de vous obéir. Vous n'êtes pas le Lord régnant. » **Elle le vit serrer les poings. «** Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, Severus Tobias Snape. Vous êtes le fils d'Eileen. Ma mère m'a parlé de vous. Vous et vos erreurs. Je ne vous ai pas jugé pour autant ! Je vous prierai alors de ne pas me juger sur les bêtises et les erreurs des autres ! »** Elle renifla dédaigneusement. **« Pour en revenir au troll, oui je savais. Tout comme je sais qu'il n'était qu'une diversion pour quelque chose de bien plus important ! Quelle chance que vous n'êtes pas totalement inutile et que vous avez empêché quelqu'un d'entrer et de passer le chien. »**

Le visage de Snape passa de la colère à la surprise avant de retourner à la colère.

**« Je ne me laisserais pas insulter de la sorte ! »**

**« Moi de même, monsieur ! Vous appartenez peut-être à ma famille, vous êtes peut-être mon aîné en plus d'être mon professeur, mais cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits à mon égard. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Si ce n'est peut-être à l'instant avec cette conversation. Je sais déjà ce que je vais recevoir pour m'être montrée aussi insolente. Vous m'avez cherchée aussi. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais je ne peux pas suivre les cours le ventre vide. Un esprit a besoin de carburant pour rester actif et à son plein potentiel. Si vous voulez trouver le coupable, ne cherchez pas parmi les élèves mais bien parmi **_**Ses**_** servants ! »**

**« Ses servants ? De qui parlez vous? »**

**« La réponse se trouve sur votre bras gauche, professeur. J'attendrais votre hibou pour savoir si je suis en retenue ou non. Bonne journée. »**

Harriet sortit furibonde. Elle marcha quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser et de respirer profondément et de compter mentalement jusqu'à dix. Une fois calmée, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa à côté de Drago à la table de Serpentard et commença à se servir, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Dumbledore et celui haineux de Weasley.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »** demanda le blond.

**« Rien de bien méchant. Il pense que je suis dans le coup pour le troll parce que je n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle au moment de l'incident. Il pense que je suis aussi sale garce que mon père. »**

**« Voilà un bien vilain mot dans une bouche d'ordinaire si raffinée. »**

**« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut sortir de ma bouche, Drago, »** rit la sorcière.

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il a sûrement du te faire les yeux noirs et son regard de serpent. »**

**« Oh oui ! Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. »**

**« Comment t'as réussi à lui rabattre son clapet, Miss Impossible ! »**

**« Eh ! Pas ça ! Je déteste ce surnom ! »**

**« Pourtant, il te va très bien. » **

Harriet soupira.

**« Je lui ai juste rappelé que je n'ai pas été élevée par mes parents puisqu'ils sont morts avant même que je puisse garder un souvenir d'eux. Par conséquent, je peux difficilement leur ressembler. Je suis une Prince aussi et avant tout ! »**

**« Il a certainement du te hurler dessus et te mettre en retenue jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver. »**

**« Pour les retenues, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais non, il ne m'a pas crié dessus. De toute façon, il n'a pas intérêt ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal à part réconforter Hermione à Halloween. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Sauf peut-être avoir été un peu insolente avec lui. Il m'a fait légèrement sortir de mes gonds. »**

**« Je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand tu sortiras totalement de tes gonds, »** fit pensivement le serpentard.

Harriet sourit et se rapprocha de lui, mystérieuse.

**« Crois-moi, vaut mieux pas que tu saches. »**

Elle rit doucement et termina son repas. Ils allèrent ensuite tous ensemble à leur cours de métamorphoses en parlant du devoir du jour.

xXxXxXx

La jeune Serdaigle discutait avec Padma et Hermione, qui s'était réfugiée chez les aigles, sur le sortilège de lévitation et toutes les choses que l'on pouvait faire avec, même des blagues, quand un corbeau noir vint lui apporter une lettre. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas et porta immédiatement son regard sur la table des professeurs, plus précisément le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Elle releva un sourcil en croisant son regard sombre avant de donner quelques noix au volatile et de lire la lettre.

_**Miss Potter, **_

_**Vos retenues commencent dès ce soir. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 20 h. **_

_**Severus Snape. **_

Harriet soupira. C'était prévisible. Tellement prévisible. Elle regarda à nouveau le Maître des Potions et fit un hochement vif et sec de la tête. Elle jeta un regard à la bibliothécaire et fit une petite moue coupable. Sa mère retint soupir en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

**« Pourquoi il te met en retenue ? **» demanda Hermione qui avait lu le parchemin par-dessus son épaule, curieuse.

**« Parce que j'ai été insolente sans doute, **» répondit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en rangeant soigneusement le parchemin dans son sac.

**« Toi ? Insolente ? »**

**« Quand on me cherche, on me trouve, Hermione. Je pensais que tu le savais. »**

**« Oui mais ... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu appliquerais ce credo avec un prof. »**

**« Je l'applique avec tout le monde. »**

**« On dit chez les Gryffondors que les retenues de Snape sont les pires. Même Rusard c'est mieux que lui. »**

**« Crois-moi, Hermione, rien que cet homme pourra me demander de faire ne pourra me surprendre. »**

Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils avant de les relever quelques secondes plus tard, les faisant disparaître sous sa franche. Harriet lui fit un petit sourire.

**« Bon, sinon, on va en bibli juste après ? Parce que j'ai un rencard avec un prof ce soir ! »**

Ses deux amies firent la grimace.

**« Ben quoi ? C'est un rendez-vous. »**

**« Ouais mais c'est le genre de choses qu'on dit quand on est amoureux, »** commenta Patil.

**« Moi je dis cela tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Et puis, tu es mal placée pour dire ça avec ton sens de l'humour particulier ! »**

Elles rirent un moment avant de se lever avec leurs affaires.

**« Sinon, tu aimes Snape ? »** demanda Patil avec une grimace contenue.

**« Snape lui-même ? Non. Et puis, cela irait contre toute convenance. Mais quelqu'un comme Snape, plus jeune, moins froid et moins rancunier. Oui, pourquoi pas. Et vous ? Vous sortiriez avec quel type d'hommes ? »**

**« On te parlait de Snape et de son cours, »** soupirèrent les deux autres.

**« Oh ... Ben j'adore les potions, c'est un secret pour personne. »**

**« Les potions, ça sert à rien, »** fit une voix derrière elles.

Les trois filles se retournèrent, le visage fermé.

**« Eh bien, Weasley, »** répliqua Harriet calmement, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. **« Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois que tu seras malade, tu pourras guérir seul sans les potions du professeur Snape. Je devrais en toucher d'ailleurs deux mots avec l'infirmière..., »** termina-t-elle l'air de rien en partant.

Elle rit avec ses amies et partit dans le couloir en leur compagnie, plantant le roux à cet endroit.

**« Et sinon, c'est quoi votre genre de mecs ? »** répéta Harriet, curieuse. **« Vous me l'avez toujours pas dit. »**

**« Pas Snape en tout cas ! »** firent les deux autres.

**« Mais je suis pas amoureuse de Snape ! »** s'indigna la jeune Prince. **« Il est trop vieux ! »**

Elle avait dit cela suffisamment haut pour que ça arrive jusqu'aux oreilles des professeurs. Par conséquent, toute la Grande Salle avait entendu. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Le choc était complet. Snape lui-même était en train de s'étouffer avec sa cuillère de purée. Sauf que les trois jeunes filles étaient déjà parties sans se rendre compte de l'état général dans lequel elles avaient laissé Poudlard.

**« Pour une fois que vous vous faites apprécier par un élève d'une autre maison, Severus, »** commenta Minerva avec un sourire.

**« Mais je viens de la mettre en retenue, »** répliqua le Maître des Potions, perdu.

Il toussa quelque peu pour faire passer sa purée qu'il avait avalée de travers avant de poursuivre.

**« Je ne comprends absolument pas cette Potter. »**

**« Elle est loin d'être comme ses parents, »** confirma la directrice des Gryffondors. ** « Totalement différente. »**

Eileen, sous l'apparence de la bibliothécaire, se retenait à grand mal de rire. Sa fille avait réussi une prouesse : surprendre son fils aîné. Cela n'était vraiment pas chose aisée. Le comble, c'était qu'Harriet ne devait probablement pas le savoir, trop absorbée par sa discussion avec ses amies.

Un peu plus loin, Dumbledore voyait cela d'un mauvais œil. Si Harriet Potter appréciait Severus Snape, une grande partie de ses plans tombait à l'eau. Déjà qu'elle refusait d'être amie avec Ron et ne semblait pas vouloir s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait au troisième étage.

En arrivant au cachot ce soir-là, la Serdaigle sentit comme un malaise alors qu'elle nettoyait ses chaudrons. Elle sentait les regards lourds de son frère sur sa nuque par intermittence. Elle frottait fort et avec énergie le métal sous l'eau chaude, s'occupant des chaudrons les plus propres en attendant que les plus dégueulasses trempent un peu. Toutefois aucun mot ne fut échangé durant la retenue. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi... Son frère avait été plutôt bavard et curieux lors de leur dernier tête à tête.

Elle comprit pourquoi en retournant dans la salle commune. Padma la prit dans un coin et lui rapporta les derniers ragots. Apparemment toute la Grande Salle avait entendu leur conversation sur son style de mec. Pas étonnant que le silence était lourd dans les cachots !


	12. Réveillon de Noël

**Chapitre 12 : Réveillon de Noël**

_Si tu l'oses : 195 pois chiche_

_Défi Pour tous les goûts : prompt 1G - Décision_

Harriet, Hermione et Padma passèrent énormément de temps ensemble après cela mais les deux premières gardèrent leur discussion dans la Salle-Sur-Demande secrète à la dernière. C'était bien trop important. Eileen avait accepté qu'Hermione lise les livres à la condition qu'elle fasse un serment de sorcier de n'en parler à personne sauf si elles en décidaient autrement.

La jeune Prince devait être prudente. Souvent, le professeur Snape essayait d'entrer dans son esprit quand elle était concentrée sur autre chose afin d'avoir des informations. A d'autres moments, il lui demandait de rester et l'interrogeait. Elle devait faire attention afin de garder certains éléments secrets. D'un autre côté, son frère, avec son comportement, lui était totalement antipathique. Ce n'était pas en étant traitée comme une vulgaire gamine, en voyou, qu'elle allait cracher le morceau. Tout ce que Snape avait pu faire pour la mettre à l'épreuve, si on pouvait appeler cela une épreuve, c'était de la mettre en retenue pour son insolence car elle avait pour le reste un comportement exemplaire.

Et il ne pouvait pas lui retirer des points en cours non plus, elle avait toujours les réponses justes et ses potions valaient au pire un Effort Exceptionnel. Et encore, c'était rare que des simples potions soient en dessous de son Optimal.

Le reste du temps, quand ils se croisaient, ils se fusillaient du regard sans même échanger un mot. Harriet avait pris la décision d'attendre qu'Eileen révèle d'abord la vérité à ce cornichon avant de faire le moindre effort. Tant qu'elle restait dans les limites de la civilité en tant qu'élève, cela lui convenait très bien. Elle avait de toute façon des plans pour lui mais ce ne serait pas avant plusieurs années ... Elle avait le temps de voir venir.

Autre problème à l'horizon : Ronald Weasley. Il essayait continuellement de l'emmener au troisième étage. Cela en était désespérant. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il commençait à utiliser le pois chiche qui lui servait de cerveau, il cherchait toujours à le faire mais par des moyens détournés. Elle avait compris la première fois qu'il avait essayé et lui avait fait faux bond au dernier moment. Elle savait parfaitement que son frère la surveillait étroitement et elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre même si en soi, elle n'y serait pour rien.

Le jour de départ des vacances, la Serdaigle accompagna ses amis jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage de retour et de bonnes fêtes. Hélas pour elle, Eileen ne pouvait pas quitter son poste à la bibliothèque malgré les vacances. Par conséquent, Harriet ne pouvait pas rentrer. Il fallait que quelqu'un la 'surveille'. Elle serait donc la seule Serdaigle de première année à Poudlard. Parmi ses plus proches amis, aucun n'était resté. Drago, Padma, Hermione, ils étaient tous repartis pour les fêtes.

Ce qu'elle trouvait toutefois étrange, c'est qu'il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine, Ron Weasley disait qu'il rentrerait chez lui pour les fêtes mais elle avait appris le matin même par les jumeaux que finalement aucun d'eux ne rentrait... Leurs parents partaient en Roumanie rendre visite à Charlie Weasley. Ainsi donc, Harriet devrait supporter Weasley ... Oh joie !

Elle s'installa tranquillement à la table des Serdaigles pour le repas de midi avec un bon livre pour se détendre. Elle allait relire l'entièreté de la saga Narnia ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Elle fit léviter son précieux livre de retour grâce à la Salle-Sur-Demande – si elle avait su, elle aurait été le racheter plus tôt, l'histoire datait des années 50' – et commença sa plaisante lecture tout en mangeant.

**« Harriet, »** fit la voix de Weasley.

Elle retint un soupir en lâchant son livre des yeux pour voir le Gryffondor avec une tache de sauce brune sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle avait renoncé à lui rappeler qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille. Ce gosse n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

**« Tu veux quoi, Weasley ? » **demanda-t-elle froidement.

**« Tu veux jouer aux échecs ? »**

**« Je lis. »**

**« Tu fais quand même pas tes devoirs ?! »** s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Elle releva un sourcil.

**« Pour ta gouverne, Weasley, j'ai déjà fini le devoir de potions, de métamorphoses et de botanique. J'ai une bonne ébauche pour DCFM et j'ai déjà les ouvrages nécessaires pour astronomie. Là, je lis pour me détendre ! »**

**« Depuis quand les livres, ça détend ? »**

**« Depuis que les romans et les nouvelles existent, triple andouille, »** soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Cela fait des siècles que ce genre de choses existe ! »**

**« Cela doit être d'un ennui ... »**

**« Quand on n'a pas d'imagination comme toi, certes, mais moi, j'ai la tête comme un véritable ouragan. Des images, j'en ai partout et sur tout ! Et là, en ce moment, je serais ravie de pouvoir retourner aux aventures de Digory et Polly et les voir réveiller Jadis si cela ne te dérange pas. »**

Elle reporta son regard sur son roman et ne porta plus aucune attention au rouquin. Ce dernier partit en disant haut et fort qu'il ne comprenait pas les filles et leur amour des bouquins. Mais quel macho, franchement ! Comme s'il n'y avait que les femmes pour lire des ouvrages intéressants ?! Tout le monde pouvait lire et aimer cette activité indépendamment de leur sexe ! Et puis, le genre d'un être humain c'est quoi ? Un homme pouvait très bien se sentir femme et inversement, une femme se sentir homme ! Weasley était vraiment un abruti !

Quand elle eut fini son repas, une heure plus tard, le Gryffondor revint à la charge.

**« Non, Weasley, je ne veux pas venir jouer avec toi, »** dit-elle dans un soupir mais suffisamment haut pour que même les professeurs puissent l'entendre. **« Je ne veux pas venir voir un truc intéressant, je ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi tout simplement. Tout ce que je veux, là maintenant, c'est lire mon livre ! Alors fous-moi la paix et va te trouver un autre camarade pour aller jouer ! »**

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la Grande Salle pour la bibliothèque. Là, elle y serait tranquille. Le rouquin n'y venait pour ainsi dire jamais. Ou alors quand il était désespéré. Dans ces cas-là, il harcelait sa mère pour savoir quel bouquin contiendrait les réponses pour ses devoirs. Hermione lui avait raconté plusieurs fois qu'il essayait de lui prendre ses devoirs pour les copier alors elle rangeait soigneusement dans son dortoir où les garçons ne pouvaient pas entrer.

xXxXxXx

Harriet descendit les escaliers rapidement le soir du réveillon de Noël. Elle arriva pour une fois bonne dernière ... et légèrement en retard.

**« Oh ... Harriet, ma chère, »** fit Dumbledore. ** « Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. »**

**« Pardonnez mon retard, j'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »**

Elle observa la table où élèves et professeurs étaient rassemblés et ne vit plus qu'une seule place de libre ... à côté de son frère et en face de sa mère. Malheureusement, c'était aussi à coté de Ronald Weasley. Elle s'installa calmement et commença à se servir de la fameuse dinde de Noël et du jus de citrouille.

**« Et que lisez-vous d'intéressant, Harriet ? »** demanda le directeur.

**« Actuellement, je suis au troisième tome des **_**Chroniques de Narnia**_** de C. S. Lewis. »**

**« Cela m'a l'air intéressant. Qu'est-ce que cela raconte ? »**

**« Narnia est un pays enchanté où vivent toute une série de créatures qui ont le don de la parole et cela raconte leurs aventures. **_**Le lion, la sorcière blanche et l'armoire magique. L'Odyssée du passeur d'aurore. Le cheval et son écuyer. **_**Il y a de la magie, de la chevalerie et un esprit de famille aussi avec les frères et soeurs Pevensie. Ce sont de simples enfants de Londres qui passent à travers un portail pour arriver à Narnia et ils ont une quête à faire pour vaincre la sorcière et devenir rois et reines de Cair Paravel avant de revenir des années plus tard à Londres dans leurs corps d'enfants. Le temps passe différemment là-bas. En un claquement de doigt ici, cinquante ans ou même plusieurs siècles peuvent s'écouler. Cela dépend si Narnia a besoin de ses rois et reines d'antan ou pas. »**

**« Irma, avez-vous ces chroniques dans votre bibliothèque ? » **demanda alors Dumbledore très intéressé.

**« Non, je suis navrée, Albus, »** répondit cette dernière en croisant les yeux de sa fille.** « Cela ne me dit rien. »**

**« C'est une saga moldue. C'est peut-être pour cela ... Je vous fournirai les références plus tard, professeur, si vous le souhaitez. »**

Le directeur la remercia et le repas continua calmement. Harriet discutait de sujets diverses poliment avec la bibliothécaire et la Serdaigle de cinquième année, installée à la gauche de cette dernière.

Soudain, elle entendit son voisin de droite, Weasley, parler avec son frère d'un potentiel amour avec Snape, du moins en ce qui la concernait. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Merlin ! Cela la poursuivrait toute sa vie ! Elle reposa ses couverts et s'empara de sa serviette alors qu'elle toussait soit pour recracher ou pour faire passer ce qui était entré littéralement dans le mauvais trou. Elle en devint rouge. Quand elle fut de nouveau capable de respirer, elle se tourna vers le rouquin, son regard vert sombre flamboyant.

**« Weasley, **» dit-elle, glaciale, afin de capter son attention. **« Si tu ne veux pas connaître le rapport entre ta tête et ton assiette, je te suggère de bien vouloir changer de sujet ! J'ai déjà été claire ! Je n'aime pas le professeur Snape ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit dans les couloirs ... »**

**« Je me rappelle pourtant parfaitement avoir dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse de cet homme parce que, je cite, il est trop vieux ! Par la barbe de Merlin, il a trente-et-un ans ! J'en ai onze ! Réfléchis avant de dire des âneries et de les répéter à qui veut les entendre ! Trouver un jour quelqu'un qui a son intelligence pourquoi pas. Mais le professeur Snape lui-même, sûrement pas ! J'espère avoir été claire une fois pour toute ! »**

Elle s'empara de sa fourchette avec colère et pourtant beaucoup d'élégance et piqua dans sa dinde pour s'en couper un morceau.

« C'est dans des moments pareils que j'ai envie de jouer à Minecraft et de chasser du zombard, » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

**« Mr Weasley, »** ajouta le Maître des Potions de sa voix doucereuse et pourtant si glaciale. **« Si je vous entends encore une seule fois dire une chose pareille, je vous promets trois mois de retenues dans mon bureau. »**

Le Gryffondor pâlit à l'idée et garda le silence pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Quel soulagement pour Harriet, elle remercia son frère d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer à discuter avec sa mère et la Serdaigle.

Vers la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore sortit quelques pétards festifs et en donna un au professeur Snape. Ce dernier l'alluma avec un soupir résigné. Toutefois, en croisant le regard de la bibliothécaire, la jeune Prince sut que ce n'était qu'un masque. Severus aimait au contraire faire cela et chaque année, il repartait dans son bureau avec l'un ou l'autre objet provenant de ces pétards justement.

Harriet récupéra une bonne série de chocogrenouilles ainsi qu'une écharpe bien chaude de couleur verte, de quoi souligner ses yeux. Juste parfait. Même si Weasley jugeait la couleur trop serpentarde. La belle affaire ... Elle était une serpentarde dans l'âme aussi. Tant mieux ! Elle posa ensuite son regard sur une boule à neige étrange. De toute évidence magique. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir le château de Poudlard, ainsi que son blason et sa devise sur le socle. Elle la prit dans ses mains sans remarquer le regard noir de son frère et la secoua. Sous la neige, elle put voir une magnifique chouette blanche voler autour du minuscule édifice, une chouette qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Une harfang des neiges ... Elle leva ensuite son regard vers sa mère et lui posa une question silencieuse. Cette dernière jeta un regard à son fils sans perdre son masque neutre. Harriet le regarda à son tour. Severus ne la lâchait pas des yeux, les lèvres pincées. Elle s'excusa discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention et rendit la boule au Maître des Potions qui la rangea immédiatement dans ses robes noires.

Elle remonta le soir-même, après avoir glissé un joyeux Noël à sa mère en sortant et remonta dans sa chambre pour continuer à lire. Elle voulait au moins terminer le troisième tome _Chronique de Narnia_ avant de se coucher.


	13. Cadeaux et Provocation

**Chapitre 13 : Cadeaux et Provocation**

_Si tu l'oses : 651 hier_

_Défi Pour tous les goûts : prompt 1E - cadeaux_

Le matin de Noël, Harriet se leva vers dix heures de très bonne humeur. Comme chaque matin de Noël. Son humeur s'intensifia et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant les cadeaux au pied de son lit. Elle s'y précipita. Elle y trouva sans surprise des cadeaux de ses amis et de sa mère : Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur la mythologie amérindienne – culture dont elle connaissait si peu et dont elle manquait cruellement d'ouvrages –, Padma lui avait envoyé des chocogrenouilles, tout comme Neville, Drago un livre sur les sortilèges et enchantements pour bien paraître en société – que sa mère le lui avait conseillé – et un paquet non signé mais très léger.

Cela la fit tiquer. Elle était prête à mettre sa main à couper qu'elle savait ce que c'était. Mais c'était impossible ... Tous les biens Potter avaient été ramenés à la voûte Potter et cette dernière avait été refermée par Eileen quand elle l'avait adoptée. Ne pouvant rester dans le doute indéfiniment, la jeune Snape ouvrit le paquet et vit se déverser sur le sol à ses pieds un tissu aux reflets argentés qui donnait l'impression d'être de l'eau entre ses doigts. La cape d'invisibilité des Potter. Bien entendu, elle était accompagnée d'un mot non signé à l'écriture fine et penchée.

_**Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. **_

_**Joyeux Noël. **_

Si ça, ce n'était pas une invitation à enfreindre le règlement, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle devrait en discuter rapidement avec sa mère. Si ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, car ce mot venait incontestablement de lui, avait pu garder sa cape d'invisibilité durant toutes ces années, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu garder d'autres ?

Elle prit ses affaires pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et s'empara d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin.

_Rejoins-moi dans la salle où j'ai emmené Hermione à Halloween. _

_Bisous. _

_H._

Elle le rangea dans sa poche et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle. Comme prévu, sa mère vint lui rendre visite sous sa forme animagus et lui déposa un petit mot lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Elle lui flatta les plumes en souriant et lui remis son morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'un morceau de lard. La chouette hulula doucement et s'envola. Elle mangea tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en lisant le _Prince Caspian_, remballant une fois encore Ronald Weasley qui voulait de nouveau jouer aux échecs. Elle allait finir par lui foutre une claque en pleine figure pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Cela devenait presque du harcèlement !

Elle se leva et se dirigea ensuite au sixième étage et passa trois fois devant le mur en demandant un endroit confortable pour discuter. Elle sentit une caresse sur son épaule en entrant dans la pièce. Elle sourit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Irma Pince, ou comme elle la connaissait depuis longtemps, Eileen Prince.

**« Bonjour, Maman. Joyeux Noël. »**

**« Bonjour, Harriet. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. »**

La bibliothécaire observa l'endroit de son oeil noir. La jeune Prince avait inconsciemment redemandé son appartement familial de sa vie antérieure. Elle y était très à l'aise. Eileen s'approcha de la cheminée et vit les photos de famille.

**« Est-ce que c'est ... ? »**

**« Ma famille, oui. Mon père et ma soeur. »**

**« Et pas ta mère ? »**

**« Mes parents étaient déjà séparés quand mon père a emménagé ici. »**

La plus âgée s'installa dans le fauteuil brun en cuir et agita sa baguette pour invoquer un service à thé.

**« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »** demanda Eileen en leur servant deux tasses fumantes.

**« Je crois qu'il faudrait demander à Gnarlak de vérifier toutes mes possessions en tant que Potter mais aussi éventuellement mes autres héritages familiaux. »**

Sa mère releva un sourcil. Pour toute explication, Harriet sortit de sa sacoche sa cape d'invisibilité et le mot qu'elle avait présumé de Dumbledore. Elle en reçut d'ailleurs confirmation.

«** Est-ce que c'est possible que les artefacts plus anciens que la famille Potter ne soient pas retournés dans les voûtes ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Eileen réfléchit un instant.

**« Tu penses à quelle famille ? »**

**« Les Peverell. Les Potter sont les descendants du troisième frère. »**

**« C'est ... possible. Je vais me renseigner. »**

**« Tu es d'accord que c'est clairement une invitation à faire une bêtise ? »**

**« Oui mais dans quel but ? »** fit pensivement la plus âgée. **« Il n'oserait quand même pas te suggérer de t'occuper de protéger la pierre philosophale quand même ? »**

**« C'est possible. Enfin ... Harry Potter fonce clairement tête baissée sous la trappe dans le livre alors ... »**

Eileen soupira en se grattant légèrement la tempe.

**« Je vais y réfléchir, »** dit-elle finalement. **« Soyons prudentes, surtout toi. »**

**« D'accord. Sinon, c'était quoi, ce regard assassin que Severus m'a fait, ****hier**** soir ? »**

Sa mère pouffa et reposa sa tasse avant de la renverser.

**« Oui, j'ai du faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas perdre mon masque de froideur**, » rit-elle. « **En fait, Severus est chionosphérophile ... »**

**« A tes souhaits. »**

**« Il fait la collection des boules à neige. Sorcières et moldues. »**

**« Oh. J'ai appris un mot. »**

**« ... et chaque année, il récupère une boule des pétards de Dumbledore. Il a eu peur que tu la casses sans doute. »**

**« Moi, casser quelque chose ? Je veux bien que mon surnom a été pendant très longtemps Miss Eléphant, mais quand même ! Je suis devenue bien plus délicate en devenant Harriet Potter. »**

La jeune fille but une gorgée de thé pour cacher sa tête boudeuse et vexée.

**« Tu comptes le lui dire, je me trompe ? »** demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, regarda sa mère par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse.

**« Oui. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si on le mettait dans la confidence, surtout maintenant avec Dumbledore qui t'envoie cette cape qu'il ne devrait même pas avoir. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment il va prendre la chose. Et il est un protecteur de ... »**

**« ... la pierre, oui, je sais. Mais c'est un sale petit cornichon rancunier de trente-et-un ans ! »**

**« S'il n'était pas aussi aveuglé par sa haine de James Potter, vous vous entendriez à merveille,** » soupira la mère.

**« C'est lui qui a commencé. Je te l'avais dit avant même que je ne rentre à Poudlard. »**

**« Oui. Affligeant de rabattre sa haine sur une petite fille de onze ans. C'est même ... lâche. »**

**« Heureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas une simple fillette de onze ans. C'est moins humiliant ... »**

La jeune Prince se mit à réfléchir.

**« Tu voudrais le lui dire quand ? **» demanda-t-elle.

**« Le plus tôt serait le mieux. »**

**« J'ai peut-être le moyen d'attirer son attention. »** Eileen releva un sourcil. **« Cela fait un moment qu'il me surveille pour me punir dès que j'aurais le malheur de faire une bêtise ou une infraction au règlement. »**

**« Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? »**

Harriet fit un petit sourire en coin alors que ses yeux étincelaient de malice.

**« Le provoquer, bien sûr. »**

**« Voilà qui sera ... explosif, »** commenta la mère dans un soupir. **« Enfin ... Il explosera de colère de toute façon. »**

xXxXxXx

Harriet réfléchissait au meilleur plan pour provoquer son frère aîné tout en ayant le temps de rejoindre la Salle-Sur-Demande où Eileen les attendrait. Mais le souci était que l'homme était un sorcier accompli et un espion en plus d'être un adulte ayant vécu comme un mangemort. Ce ne serait pas facile. Vraiment pas facile.

Elle réfléchit sur ce problème deux jours durant sans trouver de solution jusqu'à croiser par hasard, lors de ses errances, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école.

**« Peeves, tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plait ?** » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

**« Ca dépend, Lady Potty. Tu as besoin de quoi ? »**

**« Que Snape soit suffisamment fâché contre moi pour me poursuivre à travers tout le château. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Ca, c'est mon affaire. Tu peux m'arranger ça ? Et me prévenir à l'avance de quand tu le fais ? » **

L'esprit frappeur fit un sourire qui pouvait faire peur. Harriet en eut des frissons dans le dos alors qu'elle partait. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. La machine était en marche. Elle ferait bien de prévenir sa mère. Au cas où ...

xXxXxXx

A la veille de la nouvelle année, la jeune Serdaigle traversait le château pour rendre des livres à la bibliothèque. Elle fut surprise quand Peeves arriva en catastrophe vers elle avec un sac en main. Il le lâcha juste au-dessus d'elle. Ce n'était pas très lourd mais elle en resta figée quelques secondes ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Snape de l'autre côté de la cage d'escalier.

**« Je t'avais demandé me prévenir ! »** s'exclama-t-elle à l'esprit frappeur alors qu'elle partait en direction de la Salle-Sur-Demande.

**« Où serait le plaisir ?** » demanda Peeves en ricanant.

**« Miss Potter !** » hurla Snape, fou de rage.

Mieux ne valait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. La jeune Prince le jeta sur son épaule et détala à toute vitesse. Heureusement, elle n'était pas loin de la salle. Elle aurait le temps de l'ouvrir. Elle serra son médaillon ensorcelé avec sa main libre afin de prévenir sa mère que son plan marchait mais pas tout à fait comme prévu et qu'elle avait besoin d'elle ... MAINTENANT !

Elle entendait le Maître des Potions lui ordonner de s'arrêter car elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper, il l'attraperait à un moment où à un autre.

**'Sans blague, Sev'. C'est le but !'**

Elle arriva devant la Salle-Sur-Demande avec une bonne avance et passa trois fois devant le mur en demandant son appartement, le seul moyen pour que sa mère puisse rentrer elle aussi juste après. Elle entra à l'intérieur et posa le sac dans le canapé du salon. Ne voyant pas l'homme rentrer à sa suite, elle ressortit. Il n'était pas très loin mais il n'était pas visible. Sur le coup, elle décida d'attirer son attention et elle riait déjà même si elle allait en prendre pour son grade très rapidement.

**« Eh ! Oh ! Vieux cornichon ! Par ici ! »**

Elle le vit apparaître au bout du couloir, légèrement essoufflé mais surtout encore plus en colère. Il était dans une rage noire et elle sentait sa magie de là où elle se tenait. C'était étouffant. Le Maître des Potions arriva de son pas rapide, ses robes virevoltant autour de lui comme des ailes de chauve-souris. Harriet rentra rapidement à l'intérieur et s'installa dans le canapé, très légèrement mal à l'aise, et attendit que l'homme rentre et qu'il abatte sur elle sa colère.

Severus Snape entra et fondit rapidement sur la jeune Prince, lui empoigna le col. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour maintenir son masque de neutralité mais dans le fond, elle avait peur. Son frère était effrayant. Elle en tremblait presque.

**« Où sont-elles ? »** siffla-t-il, glacial.

**« Qu'est-ce que Peeves vous a pris ? » **demanda-t-elle à son tour en regardant le sac du coin de l'oeil.

L'homme prit le sac et l'ouvrit rapidement pour inspecter l'état de ses affaires. Il retint un soupir de soulagement avant de foudroyer la Serdaigle du regard.

**« Je vous colle en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »**

**« Tu ne feras rien du tout ! »** s'exclama la bibliothécaire en fermant la porte. « **C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'attirer ton attention ! »**

**« Irma ? » **

Sa voix était étonnée mais toujours aussi froide.

**« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? »**

**« Je vais faire du thé, »** dit alors Harriet pour s'éloigner de l'homme. **« Pendant ce temps-là, explique-lui. »**

**« M'expliquer quoi ? »**

Irma sortit sa baguette et retira le glamour qui cachait son véritable visage.

**« Ma ... Ma ... MAMAN ?! »**

Severus Snape s'assit dans le canapé, choqué, alors qu'il regardait sa mère dans les yeux.


	14. Severus apprend la Vérité

**Chapitre 14 : Severus apprend la Vérité**

_Si tu l'oses : 158 Personnel_

_Irma sortit sa baguette et retira le glamour qui cachait son véritable visage._

_**« Ma ... Ma ... MAMAN ?! »**_

_Severus Snape s'assit dans le canapé, choqué, alors qu'il regardait sa mère dans les yeux. _

**« Oui, Severus, c'est moi. Et pas un fantôme. Ce n'est ni une ruse ni une blague. »**

Le Maître des Potions serra les poings un instant alors qu'Harriet revenait avec le plateau de thé et le servait. Elle avait fait du thé à la menthe. Du vrai ! Elle voyait son frère trembler du coin de l'oeil.

**« L'appart est sécurisé ? » **demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

**« Oui, je l'ai fait en rentrant, Harriet. »**

**« Super ... Se... »**

**« Pourquoi ? » ** coupa Snape en fusillant sa mère du regard.

Il y avait tellement d'émotions perceptibles dans sa voix : surprise, colère, trahison, ...

**« Pourquoi t'être fait passée pour morte ? Pourquoi avoir disparu ? Pourquoi ne réapparaître que maintenant ? Et par Salazar, POURQUOI AVOIR ADOPTE POTTER ?! »**

Il s'était mis à crier alors qu'il posait sa dernière question en se relevant et montrait la jeune fille du doigt.

**« Voilà un geste très grossier, »** commenta cette dernière en prenant sa tasse de thé et s'installant confortablement sur le canapé.

**« La ferme, Potter ! »**

Harriet soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait imaginé cette réplique exactement comme ça. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Maman, je vais dans ma chambre. Apprends à l'autre cornichon les bonnes manières au passage. Il semble avoir besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. »**

**« Je ne te permets pas, Potter ! »**

**« Mais je me permets toute seule ! Tu me traites bien de cornichon et ça fait des siècles que j'ai envie de te renvoyer tes retenues et tes humiliations dans la face. Maintenant que Maman a décidé de tout te dire pour que la suite des choses se passe pour le mieux, je me rattrape. Et fais gaffe, j'ai la mémoire longue ! Dans le cadre du privé, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, Chauve-Souris. »**

**« Harriet !** »avertit Eileen d'une voix dure.

**«**** Ouais, ouais, je sais... je vous laisse,**** » **soupira la jeune fille.**« Vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas allumer mon ordi et taper du zombard. »**

**« La technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas en contact de la magie. »**

**« Flûte ! » **

Harriet souffla et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers les bibliothèques vitrées du salon. Les collections de son père. Elle n'en avait jamais lu que deux dans sa vie. Et maintenant qu'elle avait fini les _Chroniques de Narnia_, il lui faudrait trouver une nouvelle lecture de détente. Elle glissa son doigt sur les reliures modernes, bien trop pour les années 90' et choisit un Stephen King. Et pas n'importe lequel : _Ça_ ! Elle hésita pendant un instant à prendre le deuxième tome avant de s'en emparer en haussant des épaules. Elle sorti§ de la pièce et laissa les adultes entre eux. Techniquement, elle était elle aussi adulte mais elle savait que son frère refuserait de parler de certaines choses en sa présence. Même si elle était au courant de ces choses, ce serait plus facile pour lui d'avancer et de régler le problème sans elle.

Pendant qu'elle se plongeait dans la lecture de cette histoire d'horreur, allongée sur son lit, mère et fils restaient silencieux dans le salon.

**« Assieds-toi, Severus, »** fit Eileen au bout d'un moment.

**« Et si je refuse ? »**

**« Tu veux vraiment jouer au dur avec moi comme l'a fait ton père ? »** rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, le regard noir.

Le Maître des Potions s'assit à contrecoeur, n'aimant absolument pas être comparé à son géniteur.

**« Je vais répondre à tes questions, mais les réponses ne vont pas toutes te plaire. »**

**« Cela je m'en doute, si tu as adopté la môme des Potter, il est évident que cela ne me plaît pas. »**

**« C'est aussi la fille de Lily ! »** rétorqua la mère d'une voix dure, cette fois adressée à son fils. **« Tu as du culot de la traiter de la sorte après la promesse que tu as faite ! »** L'homme se tendit.** « Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Severus. »**

Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme et but une gorgée de son thé. Elle remit ses idées dans l'ordre assez rapidement pour lui apporter des réponses complètes tout en restant concises.

**« Je n'ai pas choisi de me faire passer pour morte, c'est ton père qui a lancé la rumeur. J'ai disparu parce qu'il avait été pour une fois beaucoup trop loin. J'ai su que si je restais chez lui une nuit de plus, je n'aurais pas survécu. Alors je me suis enfuie pour me soigner et me reconstruire. Cela a pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Quand j'ai voulu te récupérer, il était déjà trop tard. Tu venais de te faire marquer comme du bétail par ce monstre. Alors j'ai préféré veiller sur toi dans l'ombre pour ne pas qu'_Il_ puisse m'utiliser pour te faire chanter. Mieux valait que je reste morte à tes yeux. Mais jamais je ne t'ai abandonné. La preuve en est qu'il y a douze ans, tu as été gravement blessé. Tu ne dois probablement pas te souvenir de comment tu es rentré chez toi. C'est moi qui t'ai ramené et ai appliqué les premiers soins pour que ta vie ne soit plus en danger. »**

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé pour laisser le temps à son fils d'intégrer ces informations.

**« J'aurais dû le tuer, »** maugréa l'homme entre ses dents.

**« La question ne se pose plus, cet ivrogne est mort, »** fit platement Eileen en reposant sa tasse sur ses genoux croisés. **« Pour en venir à l'adoption d'Harriet, eh bien, c'est en partie pour toi. »**

**« Pour moi ? »**

**« J'étais là le jour de l'enterrement de Lily, Severus. J'étais là au moment où tu as prononcé ton serment, cachée dans l'ombre. Quand tu l'as prononcé, j'ai fait moi aussi un serment, celui de t'aider à la protéger. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la retrouver. Elle vivait chez sa tante à Privet Drive. »**

**« Pétunia devait certainement être heureuse d'avoir une fille ! »**

**« Oh oui ..., »** ironisa la mère. **« Tellement heureuse qu'elle l'a transformée en elfe de maison, la traitant même moins bien qu'un elfe de maison ! Et elle se faisait battre par-dessus le marché ! Alors oui, c'est sûr, les Dursley étaient très heureux de l'avoir sous leur toit ! » **

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la mention de la violence qu'avait subie Potter quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille.

**« Je l'ai sauvée après qu'elle soit venue à mon secours quand je me faisais agresser par quelques voyous quand elle avait six ans. »**

**« Comment une fillette de six ans peut-elle sauver une adulte d'une bande de voyous ? »**

**« Quand l'adulte se trouve être bloquée sous sa forme animagus qui se trouve être un oiseau et que le dit oiseau se fait attaquer par des enfants armés de pierres. »**

**« Ah ! »**

**« Comme je m'étais échappée, ils se sont attaqués à elle. Et elle souffrait encore de coups plus anciens. Je n'ai pas pu la laisser là. Alors je l'ai emmenée et de fil en aiguille, je l'ai adoptée. Harriet est quelqu'un de remarquable et très surprenant si tu prenais la peine de mettre ta rancoeur envers son père de côté. Elle est très loin d'être comme lui, ou même comme Lily. Elle est comme nous. Une Prince. »**

**« C'est une Potter ! »**

**« Une Prince également ! Et elle est ta soeur par le sang ! Mon sang ! »**

**« Tu n'as pas osé ?! » **fit l'homme entre surprise et indignation.

**« Oh que si, Severus. Je l'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas ! Tout au contraire, le fait de l'avoir fait m'a apporté beaucoup de réponses. Beaucoup de questions également ainsi qu'un fait fondamental : ne pas croire en Dumbledore. »**

Severus eut un rictus mauvais.

**« Faudrait croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres peut-être ?** » siffla-t-il.

**« Sincèrement, elle hésite elle-même. Elle est clairement contre la violence à l'échelle où il l'a fait et ignore beaucoup de choses sur ses idéaux pour se faire un jugement. Elle a juste un a priori parce que cet homme est un meurtrier. Mais si elle devait s'arrêter à cela, elle t'aurait jugée comme étant le dernier des connards, pour reprendre ses termes. Pourtant, elle ne le fait pas. Au contraire, elle t'admire beaucoup. Elle en est à un tel point d'hésitation qu'elle voudrait lui envoyer une lettre pour lui poser les questions. Mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait causer beaucoup de morts alors ... elle ne fait rien. »**

Le Maître des Potions était choqué. Comment cette jeune fille pouvait-elle penser ainsi ?

**« Quoi ?! Elle est folle ! »**

**« Non. Elle est prudente et réfléchie. Et bien plus mâture que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Bien qu'il lui arrive de plus en plus d'agir comme une adolescente normale depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard avec d'autres jeunes. »**

**« Et pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à Dumbledore ? Il m'a sauvé d'Azkaban ! Il va me falloir une bonne raison pour trahir mon bienfaiteur ! »**

**« Tu veux une raison, j'en ai plusieurs pour toi. Un, c'est lui qui a décidé de mettre Harriet chez les Dursley. Deux, il est président du Magenmagot et n'a pas fait de procès à Black et l'a envoyé directement à Azkaban alors qu'il est son parrain ! Sa garde aurait dû lui revenir à la mort des Potter et il l'a écarté de son chemin. Trois. Des versements des voûtes Potter étaient faits à des personnes qu'Harriet ne connaissait même pas ! »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« En plus des Dursley, ce qui paraissait normal vu qu'elle vivait chez eux, il y avait des versements sur le compte des Weasley et sur celui de Dumbledore lui-même. Quatre. Les blocs sur son noyau magique faits par Dumbledore lui-même ! Cela aurait pu la tuer sur le long terme ! Voilà ce que je peux te dire sur base de faits vérifiables et vérifiés. » **

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Dans quel bordel était-il tombé ? Dans quoi s'était-il encore engagé ?

**« A côté, il y a nos soupçons. » ** L'homme la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. **« Et c'est ce qui m'amène à te révéler toute la vérité. Ou du moins une partie. »**

**« Et pourquoi pas toute la vérité ? »**

**« Parce qu'une partie concerne le passé d'Harriet. Ce sera à elle de te raconter si elle le souhaite. »**

Il grimaça mais accepta cette condition pour le moins logique d'un point de vue personnel. Il n'aimerait pas que d'autres racontent certains points de sa propre vie sans son accord. C'était extrêmement personnel.

**« Si on en venait à la raison qui te pousse à tout révéler. »**

**« Toujours aussi direct. »**

**« Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. »**

**« La pierre philosophale. Tu-Sais-Qui veut la voler et il semblerait que Dumbledore veuille encourager Harriet à enfreindre le règlement en lui offrant la cape d'invisibilité des Potter et en faisant en sorte que Weasley l'amène comme par un curieux hasard devant le couloir interdit. »**

**« Elle sait ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Elle a donc enfreint le règlement. »**

**« Crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis qu'elle ne l'a pas enfreint une seule fois, Severus. Si tu veux de plus amples informations, il faudra que tu en discutes avec elle. Mais pour cela, il faudra que tu deviennes un peu plus cordial avec elle. »**

**« Pff. »**

**« C'est ta demi-soeur, Severus. Si tu veux pouvoir la protéger et lui faire confiance mais aussi qu'elle te fasse pleinement confiance, il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous connaître. Votre survie en dépend. A tous les deux ! Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort ! »**

**« Si elle en fait aussi. »**

**« C'est toi qui l'a prise en grippe dès le départ, » **rétorqua la mère**. « Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes. Si tu l'avais respectée dès le départ, si tu l'avais traitée comme tu traites tes Serpentards, tu n'en serais pas là. »**

L'homme retint un soupir.

**« Pas aujourd'hui, »** dit-il en se levant.** « J'ai trop à réfléchir pour ça. »**

**« Telle que je la connais, elle t'enverrait sûrement bouler de toute façon, »** sourit Eileen. Severus releva un sourcil. **« C'est souvent comme ça quand elle a un roman dans les mains. Enfin, si elle se rend compte de ta présence. Elle est de ceux qui se plongent totalement dans l'ouvrage en occultant tout le reste. Tu pourrais hurler là, maintenant, tout de suite, qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. »**

Le Maître des Potions avait déjà atteint le hall et regardait dans le couloir la jeune fille dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, le nez dans son livre. Elle se mordillait le doigt et semblait un peu tendue par sa lecture.

**« Pourquoi avoir pris le poste de bibliothécaire ? »** demanda-t-il finalement.

**« Parce que cela apportait le calme dont j'ai besoin et parce que c'était le seul moyen de continuer à veiller sur toi dans le cas où tu aurais besoin de moi. »**

**« On en reparlera quand j'aurais remis de l'ordre dans ma tête, »** fit-il. **« J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser. »**

**« Tant que tu n'en informes pas Dumbledore, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Severus. Je ne veux juste pas mettre Harriet en danger. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà en ce moment. »**

**« Sait-elle qu'elle est en danger ? »**

**« Elle sait et comprend beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois, Severus. Apprends à la connaître, gagne sa confiance et peut-être qu'un jour elle t'expliquera. »**

Eileen prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra.

**« Tu m'as manquée, mon petit garçon. »**

**« Le petit garçon te dépasse de deux têtes maintenant, Maman, »** soupira l'homme.

**« Tu resteras toujours pour moi, mon beau petit garçon. Rien ne changera jamais cela. »**

Severus rendit un peu gauchement l'étreinte de sa mère avant de sortir pour rejoindre son bureau. Eileen se dirigea alors vers la chambre pour embrasser sa fille sur le haut de la tête, regarder par curiosité ce qu'elle lisait avant de repartir pour la bibliothèque.


	15. Une Affaire de Cornichons

**Chapitre 15 : Une Affaire de Cornichons**

_Si tu l'oses : 652 Nourriture_

Harriet se leva plus tôt que d'habitude en ce jeudi matin, neuf janvier. C'était l'anniversaire de son frère. Sans parler du fait qu'il savait la vérité depuis près de dix jours et qu'il n'avait pas fait un seul pas dans sa direction. Il la laissait même relativement tranquille en cours. Plus ces regards de pure haine. Il restait juste ... froid et distant. Lui-même quoi ... Mais la jeune Prince savait que tout cela le travaillait beaucoup. Il en avait même oublié son sac de boule à neige. Elle l'avait ramené à la tour de Serdaigle mais ne l'avait pas encore rendu.

Aujourd'hui serait le jour parfait. Elle avait même prévu quelque chose pour lui. Elle n'avait pas fait de folie. Elle avait utilisé le pouvoir de Salle-Sur-Demande et avait marché longuement entre les rayons à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Et elle l'avait trouvé ! Simple mais cela toucherait certainement son coeur si elle en croyait tout ce que sa mère avait raconté et ce qui était écrit dans les livres.

Elle sortit très tôt de la tour et se rendit dans les cachots sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on la remarque à cette heure-ci rendre visite à Snape. Cela éveillerait les soupçons. Elle préférait garder cela caché le plus longtemps possible. Elle toqua à la porte de ses appartements. Le Maître des Potions ouvrit une minute plus tard. Il n'était vêtu que de son pantalon et d'une chemise. Noirs. Il n'avait pas encore revêtu ses lourdes robes qui lui donnaient cette allure angoissante.

**« Laisse-moi entrer, »** murmura-t-elle.

Elle le vit pincer les lèvres et s'écarter légèrement pour la laisser passer. Harriet se faufila et il referma la porte. Elle quitta la sécurité de la cape.

**« Tout comme ton père, tu aimes faire les coups fourrés et transgresser le règlement ! »** siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle soupira et se retourna pour le fixer dans les yeux.

**« Bonjour, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, »** fit-elle, les lèvres pincées. **« Pour ta gouverne, j'ai quitté la tour des Serdaigles i peine quinze minutes. Je ne fais que passer mais si tu préfères, on peut annoncer à tout le monde le lien de sang qui nous unit ... »** Il renifla. **« C'est ce que je pensais. D'un autre côté, ce ne serait pas judicieux de le faire avec Voldy dans l'enceinte même du château. Surtout sans savoir exactement qui il est et ce qu'il veut vraiment. »**

Severus la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Venait-elle vraiment de surnommer le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldy ? L'inconsciente ! Elle sortit de sa sacoche le gros sac que Peeves lui avait balancé dix jours plus tôt.

**« Non, je suis venue parce que tu as oublié ça dans le salon, »** continua-t-elle en le lui tendant. **« J'avais demandé à Peeves de faire en sorte que tu sois suffisamment fâché contre moi pour me poursuivre à travers tout le château si nécessaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'en prenne à tes boules à neige. »**

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais récupéra le sac et s'assura de l'état de ses affaires. Aucune n'était cassée.

**« Voilà, tu peux partir, »** dit-il sèchement. **« J'ai un cours à préparer. »**

**« Je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas rester, je meurs de faim et même si tu es un Prince, je doute que tu te transformes en biscuit juste pour mes beaux yeux, » **plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'elle fouillait de nouveau son sac**. « J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour me racheter de la sale blague de Peeves. »**

Severus, qui avait les bras croisés depuis qu'elle était dans ses appartements, releva un sourcil en la voyant sortir une petite boîte vert sombre et la poser sur la table de salon. Elle récupéra ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité, prête à s'en revêtir, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

**« Et en passant, »** fit-elle avec un petit sourire en regardant son frère par-dessus son épaule. **« Joyeux anniversaire, Severus. »**

Elle sortit sans plus s'imposer. De toute façon, elle avait faim ! Et personne, _personne_, ne peut s'interposer entre elle et la nourriture ! C'était un devoir sacré que d'alimenter son petit corps et elle allait le faire comme tous les jours ! Elle partit de ce pas vers la Grande Salle, faisant un léger détour par un couloir sans tableau pour sortir de sous sa cape.

Quand elle fut partie, Severus se détendit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir dans ses appartements, encore moins là maintenant, juste avant le cours de potions. Toutefois, il était légèrement surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas imposée. Son père l'aurait fait, lui ... Peut-être que sa mère avait raison à son sujet. Tout comme Minerva. Harriet était différente de ses parents. Il n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir durant ces quelques jours, au calme, et il devait admettre que cela se voyait dans son comportement. Elle était plus ... comme lui, mystérieuse à sa manière, avec son caractère propre.

Il prit le sac avec ses précieuses boule à neiges et se dirigea vers son armoire soigneusement fermée. A l'intérieur, il y avait toutes les boules qu'il avait pu trouver et collectionner depuis qu'il avait l'âge de quatorze ans, la première étant une que Lily elle-même lui avait offerte avec un petit Père Noël jovial à l'intérieur. Cela pouvait paraître stupide et futile mais ces objets l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi.

Son regard onyx se posa ensuite sur la petite boîte que Potter avait déposée. Pris de curiosité, il s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Il se figea en découvrant une nouvelle boule à neige. Elle devint directement sa deuxième préférée, juste après celle de Lily. Il y avait à l'intérieur un petit bois sous la neige et une biche aux yeux verts sortait de la forêt.

**« Lily, »** murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il la rangea précieusement juste à côté de la boule au Père Noël et referma son armoire en se demandant si Harriet lui avait offert précisément cette boule en sachant qu'elle le toucherait autant ou si c'était le fruit du hasard. Il devrait lui poser la question quand il la prendrait à part pour un interrogatoire minutieux.

Il sortit et partit rapidement en cuisine se chercher un petit en-cas avant d'aller dans sa salle de classe préparer son premier cours.

xXxXxXx

Harriet discutait avec Hermione et Padma dans la cour de métamorphose quand le corbeau de son frère se posa devant elle. Elle releva un sourcil en le prenant.

_**Miss Potter, **_

_**Je vous attends ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau pour votre retenue. **_

_**Severus Snape.**_

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »** s'étonna Padma.

**« J'en sais rien, »** répondit la jeune Prince. **« Mais comme c'est un peu chien et chat entre lui et moi ... Va savoir. J'ai peut-être été insolente une fois de trop. Cela ne me choquerait pas outre mesure. Il a l'art de me sortir de mes gonds. »**

Elle griffonna sur un morceau de parchemin une réponse brève mais positive et la donna au corbeau avant de se tourner vers ses amies. Elles reprirent leur discussion sur les devoirs justement de potions et Harriet leur donna quelques astuces que sa mère lui avait enseignées.

Le soir-même, elle descendit vers les cachots d'un pas rapide et soufflant dans ses mains. Il n'y avait rien à faire, en hiver, cet endroit était une véritable glacière ! Elle plaignait sincèrement les Serpentards de vivre en pareil endroit. Elle arriva pile à l'heure devant le bureau du Maître des Potions. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit déjà. Severus la laissa entrer et referma la porte.

**« Au moins, tu as la qualité d'être ponctuelle, »** commenta-t-il simplement.

**« Avant qu'on aille plus loin, » **dit-elle à son tour en s'avançant vers le bureau. «** Ta retenue, ce n'est qu'un prétexte ou j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

**« Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un prétexte ? » **demanda l'homme en s'installant à son bureau.

Harriet resta debout, attendant qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir. Il la regardait de son regard si sombre, semblable à celui d'Eileen, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

**« Alors ... par où commencer ? C'est qu'il y a une petite liste ! Un, tu es un mangemort ou du moins tu en as la réputation, moi, je suis la Survivante. Officiellement, on n'est pas fait pour s'entendre. Deux, tu as montré dès le début de l'année que tu as une dent contre moi. Trois, tu as ta couverture d'espion à maintenir, ce que je te conseille de faire très sérieusement puisque Voldy est à Poudlard. »**

**« Pourquoi un tel manque de respect envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »**

**« Parce que son nom complet, du moins celui qu'il s'est donné, est un très mauvais jeu de mot en français ! »**

**« Si jamais il t'entend l'appeler de la sorte ... »**

**« Je me prends au mieux un **_**Doloris**_**, au pire un **_**Avada**_**, » **termina la jeune fille. **« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »**

**« Assieds-toi. » **Elle obéit avec l'élégance des Prince. **« Puisque ma mère a décidé de t'adopter par le sang et de faire de toi ma demi-soeur, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »**

**« A voir si je peux te répondre ... »**

Severus invoqua un service à thé et fit léviter la théière afin de les servir. Harriet ajouta simplement deux sucres et attendit qu'il commence à parler.

**« Comment savais-tu pour le troll ? » **attaqua-t-il tout de suite.

**« Si je réponds à ta question maintenant, cela en amènera irrémédiablement d'autres bien plus épineuses et je serais obligée de te révéler une partie de mon passé que j'ai bien l'intention de garder pour moi pour le moment. J'ai confiance en toi pour me protéger, tu es bien plus vieux et plus expérimenté. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi pour ce qui est de mettre mon âme à nu et tout te révéler. »**

**« Comment sais-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans le château ? »**

**« Même réponse. »**

**« Comment savais-tu pour le chien du troisième étage ? »**

**« Fluffy ? Même réponse. Enfin, quand bien même je ne le savais pas, avec Weasley qui me pousse depuis le début de l'année à y aller, je l'aurais certainement découvert bien assez tôt. »**

**« Sais-tu pourquoi il est là ? »**

**« Pour garder la pierre philosophale. Enfin, je crois. »**

**« Bien vu. Comment le sais-tu ? »**

**« Je vais finir par me prendre pour un disque rayé... »**

Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Comment suis-je supposé vous aider, toutes les deux, si je n'ai pas le minimum d'informations. »**

**« Tu sais que je sais ces choses. Savoir comment je les sais n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je les sais, c'est tout. Mais si je te dis que Voldemort est ... »**

**« Pas ce nom en ma présence, »** siffla son frère en plaquant sa main sur son avant-bras gauche pour le masser doucement.

**« Désolée ... Si je te dis qu'il est maintenant, au château, à la recherche d'un moyen de prendre la pierre au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, tu me croiras ? »**

**« Tu as des preuves qu'il est là ? »**

**« Pas concrètement non. Mais on n'a de bonnes raisons de le croire. De très bonnes raisons. Je pourrais sans doute faire un test pour le vérifier mais c'est un peu trop dangereux à mon goût. »**

**« Quel genre de test ? »** fit Severus, curieux.

**« L'an dernier, Maman et moi, nous sommes allées au zoo et j'ai découvert que j'étais fourchelangue. »**

Severus s'immobilisa.

**« Je te demande pardon ? »**

**« Je suis fourchelangue. Et Voldy l'est aussi. Je pourrais lui parler en fourchelangue mais ce serait directement me faire prendre pour cible. Etre en première ligne à onze ans, ou même de ma vie, n'est clairement pas mon objectif. »**

**« Pourquoi tu serais en première ligne ? » **

**« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Severus. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie ! »**

**« Comment ...? »**

Le Maître des Potions allait de surprise en surprise. Cette jeune fille était bien au courant pour son jeune âge.

**« Je ne me rappelle pas de tout dans les détails mais je suis née en fin juillet, Voldy m'a marquée comme son égale. Et il y a aussi une phrase du genre aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Et pour répondre à ta question, de nouveau, cela rejoint les autres avec la même réponse que je ne peux pas te donner. Pas tant que je n'ai pas pleinement confiance en toi. »**

**« C'est effectivement ... l'idée de la prophétie, »** articula Severus au bout d'un instant. **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour gagner ta confiance ? »**

**« Ce serait trop facile si je te disais exactement quoi faire, »** fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.** « Je vais te laisser patauger un peu. »**

**« Tu es fourbe. »**

**« J'ai été éduquée par une Serpentard et j'en ai un autre en admiration, »** rétorqua Harriet en haussant des épaules. **« Ca déteint. »**

_'Et j'ai aussi mentalement un peu près ton âge,'_ ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé.

**« Et puis, tu n'as pas non plus confiance en moi. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu n'as confiance en personne si ce n'est toi-même. »**

**« Excellente déduction. Tu n'es clairement pas aussi stupide que ton cornichon de paternel. »**

Severus soupira et croisa les bras.

**« Tu aurais dû être répartie à Serpentard, je me trompe ? » **dit-il au bout d'un moment.

**« Oui mais un Sang-Mêlé n'est pas très bien vu à Serpentard, alors en plus moi. J'aurais été considérée comme le futur mage noir en puissance. Très peu pour moi. Et puis, quand bien même j'aurais été répartie à Serpentard, j'aurais eu des problèmes pour fréquenter les Nés-Moldus avec cette idéologie de la pureté du sang si chère aux Sangs-Purs. »**

**« C'est vrai que c'est dur de se faire respecter en tant que Sang-Mêlé, »** convint le Maître des Potions.

**« Et tu n'aurais pas été là pour m'aider. Tu aurais plutôt été du genre à m'enfoncer encore plus, profitant de ton statut de chef de maison. »**

**« Prends-moi directement pour un connard, tant que tu y es ! » **s'indigna Severus.

**« Non, juste un homme rancunier qui rejette sur une enfant les fautes d'un autre qui n'était à l'époque qu'un adolescent stupide. En somme, pour reprendre ton insulte favorite, tu es un vieux cornichon opportuniste ! »**

**« Je vais t'en foutre du cornichon, jeune fille ! »** siffla l'homme. **« Je suis ton frère de vingt ans ton aîné et tu me dois le respect ! »**

**« Eh bien, commence déjà à te comporter en adulte de trente-et-un ans responsable et on en reparle, » **rétorqua Harriet avec un rictus mais son regard émeraude était dur. **« Et ose me dire que tu as été tout ce qu'il y a de plus mature et plus juste envers moi depuis le début de l'année. Je t'ai très bien vu m'observer pour m'attraper dès l'instant où je ferais une bêtise ! Pas de bol pour toi, je suis une jeune fille au comportement presque exemplaire. Mon langage laisse juste quelque peu à désirer de temps en temps quand on me cherche ! C'est tout ce qui tu peux avoir sur moi. Alors tu pourras dire ou faire ce que tu veux, pour moi, tu n'es qu'un vieux cornichon opportuniste ! Nah ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis tant que tu n'auras pas appris à me voir moi au lieu de voir un certain Gryffondor décérébré avec des lunettes et un sens de la blague qui était de très mauvais goût ! »**

Elle posa sa tasse sur le bureau et se ferma totalement comme une huître, le visage neutre, noble, mais le regard assassin.

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, »** soupira Severus en détournant le regard. **« Tu me rappelles ta mère. »**

**« Alors apprends à ne plus me chercher. Sauf si tu veux utiliser ça comme excuse pour avoir une discussion avec moi. Là, je pourrais encore comprendre et jouer le jeu. »**

**« Tu es une très mauvaise comédienne. »**

**« Vraiment ? Pourtant Dumbledore n'y voit que du feu ! Il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que je le déteste parce que je montre toujours un petit visage d'ange avec un doux sourire quand il me regarde. Il rira moins quand on arrivera à prouver que Sirius est innocent du meurtre de sept moldus et de Pettigrow et qu'on le fasse sortir. »**

**« Black est tout sauf un innocent ! » **siffla Severus en lançant à sa ... soeur un regard noir.

**« Dans ce cas, je vais t'exposer les choses autrement. Qui entre Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black est le plus courageux ? Qui est le plus lâche ? Qui n'a pas peur d'assumer ses actions et qui n'a toujours fait que suivre le mouvement ? Qui affrontait le danger et qui allait se cacher ? Quand tu auras répondu à toutes ces questions et que tu auras un peu mis de côté la vie d'enfer que les Maraudeurs t'ont fait vivre pour voir la vérité, envoie-moi ton corbeau. »**

Elle regarda sa montre.

**« Bon, ce n'est pas de tout ça, mais je te rappelle qu'il y a un couvre-feu et que je ne suis qu'une première année ... Il va falloir que j'y aille. Si jamais on me demande comment s'est passée ma retenue, je dirais que ... tu m'as fait récurer les paillasses à la brosse à dent ! »**

**« Il faudrait que j'y songe pour une potentielle retenue, »** fit l'homme avec un rictus légèrement amusé.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**« Bonne soirée, Severus. »**

**« Bonne soirée ... Potter. »**

Harriet sortit et retourna à son dortoir.


	16. L'Accident

**Chapitre 16 : L'Accident**

Si tu l'oses : _506 Corps_

Harriet était debout devant son chaudron, en cours de potions et prenait quelques notes. Elle venait de faire une découverte sur les propriétés des dards de Billywig mais elle voulait encore faire quelques recherches à ce sujet avant d'en parler avec sa mère ou son frère. Peut-être que cela avait été découvert avant elle ... Elle ajouta les deux brins de napel comme demandé dans la recette et repris ses notes en jetant par moment un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer de l'état de sa potion. Elle devait chauffer jusqu'à devenir vert kaki avant de remuer trois fois et de la retirer du feu.

Son frère passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Elle croisa son regard avant de retourner à ses notes. Puis, soudain quelque chose tomba dans son chaudron. Elle releva vivement la tête pour voir le visage de Weasley, content qu'il ait capté son attention avant de reposer son regard sur sa potion. Cette dernière lui explosa directement à la figure.

Elle avait levé les mains pour se protéger le visage et fut totalement recouverte par le liquide brûlant. Elle entendit vaguement son frère hurler avant de perdre connaissance.

Severus se retourna vivement à l'explosion. En voyant la formation du nuage de fumée verte, il demanda à tout le monde de sortir de la classe. Il ne vit toutefois pas Harriet. Il y avait un corps étendu sur le sol, à l'emplacement de la paillasse de cette dernière. Il se lança le sortilège de tête en bulle et s'approcha d'elle. Il la souleva rapidement pour l'évacuer. Elle était inconsciente et respirait difficilement. Quant à sa peau pâle, elle était attaquée par les résidus de potion. Il scella la porte de sa classe – il s'en occuperait plus tard – et l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie.

Elle n'avait heureusement rien de grave. Juste les poumons légèrement attaqués par le nuage toxique mais rien de bien méchant et une simple réaction allergique en plus des brûlures sur sa peau. Ces dernières avaient d'ailleurs déjà été soignées. Elle était juste encore inconsciente à cause du choc.

Comme elle était entre de bonnes mains auprès de l'infirmière, Severus se chargea de prévenir Filius, et au passage sa mère, de l'état de son aiglon avant de se diriger vers sa classe pour nettoyer le désastre. En voyant le chaudron d'Harriet, il fut sceptique. Elle était bien trop douée pour faire exploser son chaudron avec une simple potion d'oeil-vif. Elle avait un niveau au moins de troisième année à en juger ses notes. Sa mère lui avait bien enseigné les potions ...

Il examina alors le chaudron et nota la présence d'un élément qui ne devrait pas être là. Une pierre noircie qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier dans cette potion pour le moment. La potion de sa demi-soeur avait été sabotée et elle n'était pas du genre à le faire. Ou alors elle l'aurait prévenue, non ? Mais si elle l'aurait fait, elle aurait besoin d'un motif et il n'en voyait aucun. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le coupable. Peut-être qu'Harriet pourrait le lui dire ? Il n'en était toutefois pas certain, il l'avait vue quelques instants plus tôt plongée dans ses notes.

xXxXxXx

Elle se sentait lourde. Sa peau la démangeait. Elle papillonna des yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière qui venait des fenêtres. Elle émit une légère plainte en les refermant vivement. Elle se redressa lentement et la tête lui tourna un peu. L'infirmière arriva assez rapidement à son chevet.

**« Doucement, Miss Potter, vous avez eu un accident en cours de potions. »**

Accident en potion ... Elle se rappela peu à peu des derniers événements. Elle prenait des notes ... Quelque chose était tombé dans son chaudron ... WEASLEY !

**« Un accident ? J'aurais dit une mauvaise blague de Weasley plutôt, »** maugréa-t-elle en se frottant le bras.

**« Ne grattez pas, »** dit l'infirmière en lui saisissant la main. «** Vous avez la peau légèrement à vif et sensible à un élément présent dans la potion que vous brassiez. »**

La jeune fille soupira et se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

**« Est-ce que vous avez un baume de soin de pâquerettes ? Je ne supporte pas le chiendant étoilé. »**

**« Allergie ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Ici, »** fit une voix basse et profonde derrière elle.

Severus venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide et présentait un baume de soin à l'infirmière. Un baume de pâquerettes.

**« Bonjour, professeur, »** fit la Serdaigle. **« Savez-vous ce que Weasley a lancé dans mon chaudron ? »**

**« C'était donc Mr Weasley. Je ne sais pas. Une pierre hélas bien trop abîmée et attaquée par la potion pour que je puisse l'identifier. »**

Le Maître des Potions repartit sans un mot de plus. Juste un léger regard en arrière. Il n'allait pas montrer son lien, quel qu'il soit exactement, avec Harriet. A personne. Et la jeune fille l'avait très bien compris. Il n'avait même pas eu à le lui dire, elle le faisait d'elle-même.

Il recentra son esprit sur les choses importantes et pour le moment, il avait un Gryffondor inconscient à punir. Le sablier de points de Gryffondor allait encore perdre quelques rubis ...

xXxXxXx

La porte lui fut refermée au nez sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de protester. Sérieusement ? Interdite de faire des potions pendant quinze jours ? Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle était responsable d'avoir fait exploser son chaudron ! Tout cela était la faute de ce maudit Weasley ! Elle se promit de se venger et de jouer un sale tour au Gryffondor !

Elle soupira et remonta les escaliers pour lire le morceau de parchemin que son frère lui avait donné. Un devoir de ...

« Quoi trois rouleaux de parchemin ?! Mais il est dingue ! Mais il veut me tuer ! Ce sale vieux cornichon ! Grrrrr ! »

Instinctivement, la jeune fille était repartie sur le français pour exprimer sa frustration. Elle soupira et partit de ce pas pour la bibliothèque. Elle avait certes quinze jours pour le faire mais il ne serait pas bon de s'y mettre à la dernière minute. Pas avec trois foutus rouleaux de parchemins à écrire ! Est-ce que Severus s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait une petite écriture ?

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, faisant un sourire discret à sa mère pour la saluer avant de se diriger vers la section traitant des potions. Elle la parcourut trois fois de long en large en rassemblant toutes une série de livres traitant potentiellement de son sujet et les rassembla sur une table. Elle allait faire un dépouillage préliminaire. Mais n'empêche ! Son frère n'aurait pas pu lui trouver un sujet encore plus vague ?! Non, mais vraiment, je vous jure !

Elle s'installa sur la table et se mit à lire les différents articles et chapitres en diagonale et rejeta au moins la moitié de sa sélection par sa première lecture. Mais il lui restait encore une bonne vingtaine d'ouvrages sur sa table.

« Sur quoi tu travailles pour être aussi énervée, affligée et ennuyée en même temps ? » s'enquit sa mère tout en paraissant droite et impassible.

Harriet lui tendit le morceau de parchemin contenant son sujet.

« Trois rouleaux sur les potions traitant du sommeil, » soupira-t-elle. « Il exagère. Il y en a tellement. Son sujet n'est pas assez précis.»

« J'ai presque envie de lui envoyer un travail préliminaire et en lui signalant que mon travail final sera rendu à mon examen de juin juste pour le faire chier. Non mais vraiment ! J'ai l'impression de faire mon mémoire là ! »

« Mémoire ? »

« C'est le travail de fin d'étude que tu fais à l'université quand tu es en Master. »

« Oh ... A ce point-là ? »

« Regarde ma table ... Ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'il me demande ça alors que je ne suis qu'en première année. Cela sera quoi pour mes BUSES ? Ou mes ASPICS ? Tout ça parce que je suis suspendue en potions pendant quinze jours ... »

La Serdaigle soupira à son tour et se pencha à nouveau sur ses ouvrages.

« A ta place, j'irai manger quelque chose et me préparerai pour mes leçons de l'après-midi ... »

Harriet fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre. Elle soupira et sortit un morceau de parchemin pour noter tous les titres qu'elle avait consulté et dont elle aurait besoin, ainsi que les autres dont elle devait refaire une lecture.

« Je vais les ranger, va manger, » dit la bibliothécaire en agitant sa baguette.

La jeune fille partit se restaurer et suivre ses cours de l'après-midi avant de revenir à la bibliothèque avant et après son repas pour consulter tous les ouvrages qu'elle avait rassemblé.

xXxXxXx

La bibliothécaire commençait à ranger les différentes tables de travail disponible dans son antre. Elle allait la fermer pour la nuit. Le Maître des Potions entra et passa rapidement à côté d'elle, la saluant d'un simple hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la réserve. Quand il en ressortit avec trois ouvrages, son regard onyx se porta sur une table où il y avait encore de la lumière. Il y vit un corps derrière une pile de livres sans pouvoir l'identifier, pas même la maison.

Le couvre-feu étant passé depuis une dizaine de minutes, il se dirigea vers l'étudiant pour le réprimander et lui retirer des points. Il fut étonné d'y retrouver sa demi-soeur, qui plus est endormie sur son parchemin. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Il observa les ouvrages sur lesquels elle travaillait et reconnut son sujet de potions.

**« Laisse, Severus, »** fit la bibliothécaire dans un murmure en approchant. **« Je vais m'en occuper. »**

**« Va-t-elle bien ? »**

**« Aussi bien qu'une élève studieuse et bourreau du travail peut l'être quand on lui donne un sujet aussi vaste que celui que tu lui as donné sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle a d'autres cours également ! »** fit Eileen, cassante. **« Tu ne lui as laissé aucune consigne. Rien. Tu lui as juste claqué la porte au nez si j'ai bien compris. Alors maintenant, pour tout assumer, elle a un peu pris sur ses heures de sommeil. Tu as de la chance qu'elle a déjà de base pas mal de notions dans la plupart des matières. »**

**« A quel point est-elle avancée ? »** fit-il, curieux.

**« Ce sera à toi de découvrir à quel point, Severus. Et à voir si elle te laisse la possibilité de voir qui elle est réellement derrière son masque. » **

Elle se pencha sur la jeune fille et la secoua doucement. Harriet se réveilla en sursaut malgré tout et son encrier ce déversa sur l'entièreté de son travail, sans parler de son uniforme. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte assez rapidement en analysant son environnement d'un oeil fatigué. Quand son regard vert se porta sur son travail taché d'encre, il s'agrandit d'horreur.

« Putain de merde ! »

Elle se prit une taloche sur la tête de la part d'Eileen.

**« **Langage !** » **dit cette dernière avant d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus du désastre. « Voilà. Ni vu ni connu. Rassemble tes affaires et va te coucher, ma belle. Je m'occupe de tes livres. »

« D'accord, » fit Harriet en cachant un bâillement derrière sa main avant de se mettre à ranger soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac. « Bonne nuit, M'man. Bonne nuit, Sev. »

**« Sev ? »** fit ce dernier, outré par le surnom.

Il fut arrêté par sa mère d'un simple geste de la main.

**« Laisse, elle est exténuée. »**

**« Et elle parle quelle langue ? »** demanda-t-il alors qu'il la voyait partir, les yeux mi-clos.

**« Français. »**

**« Français ? Mais ... »**

**« Je ne répondrais pas à ta prochaine question, Severus. Seule Harriet te répondra. Si elle le souhaite ... »**

**« Tu la laisses m'appeler Sev, comme ça ! »**

**« Oh ... mais elle a plein de surnoms pour toi en fonction de ta personnalité et des moments. Son préféré pour le moment est 'cornichon' mais il fut un temps où c'était le 'bourreau de service'. » **L'homme s'indigna encore plus.** « A d'autres moments, c'est 'ce pauvre coeur brisé', » ** Severus écarquilla alors les yeux. « **Je te l'ai dit, elle sait beaucoup de choses et je te jure sur ma magie que je ne lui ai presque rien raconté sur toi. Elle le savait. A toi de découvrir pourquoi et comment elle le sait. Sois juste ouvert d'esprit, d'accord ? » **

Elle fit léviter les livres jusqu'à son bureau.

« **Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai encore un peu de rangement à faire. »**

Severus partit avec ses trois ouvrages, songeur.


	17. La Fièvre

**Chapitre 17 : La Fièvre**

_Si tu l'oses : 172 Torche_

Harriet s'excusa une fois encore auprès de ses amis. Elle avait toujours son foutu essai long de trois foutus rouleaux de parchemin à faire. Et elle approchait bien trop vite à son goût de la date butoir. Elle traversa une partie de la Grande Salle quand elle fut arrêtée par quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Une personne qu'elle ne voulait plus approcher.

**« Eh, Harriet ! »** fit Ronald Weasley. **« Tu viens faire ... »**

**« Fiche-moi la paix, Weasley, »** cracha-t-elle, la colère luisant dans son regard. «** J'ai des devoirs à faire ! »**

**« Tu as passé toutes tes journées et tout ton week-end à la bibliothèque ces deux dernières semaines. Il faut se détendre un peu. »**

**« Se détendre ? SE DETENDRE ?! » **

Sa voix se fit entendre dans toute la salle, amenant un silence pesant. Tous les regards, professeurs et élèves, étaient tournés vers eux.

**« A cause de toi, Weasley, j'ai un foutu devoir supplémentaire à faire pour le professeur Snape ! »**

**« Ce n'est qu'un bâtard graisseux ! »** fit le roux en haussant les épaules. «** Laisse tomber, cette Chauve-Souris n'en v... »**

Harriet s'était approchée de lui, les poings serrés et en avait envoyé un dans sa figure. Le Gryffondor tomba à terre, surpris, se tenant le nez, en sang. Il gémissait. La jeune fille entendit à peine les professeurs s'indigner et lui crier dessus, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le Gryffondor qu'elle plaçait officiellement comme sa nemesis.

**« Ecoute-moi très attentivement, Ronald Weasley, »** siffla-t-elle, sa voix douce et mélodieuse aussi glaciale qu'un matin d'hiver particulièrement rude. **« Je déteste avoir à me répéter. Je ne suis pas ton amie et je ne le serai jamais. A cause de ta petite blague en cours de potions, j'ai été privée de cours de potions ! Certes pour ma santé mais j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer ! C'est à cause de toi si je me retrouve avec trois putains de rouleaux de parchemins à rédiger pour le professeur Snape ! » **Elle observa le gamin se relever, le regard assassin. **« Et ce bâtard graisseux, comme tu dis, en vaut la peine ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est le plus jeune et le plus talentueux des Maîtres des Potions d'Europe ! »**

Les professeurs relevèrent les sourcils face à cela. Ils le savaient certes mais personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'un élève défende le Serpentard aigri et froid.

**« Tu devrais l'écouter attentivement en cours et apprendre quelque chose plutôt que de faire l'imbécile et ou, si cela t'amuse de le faire, d'au moins laisser les autres avoir l'opportunité de tirer quelque chose de son enseignement ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de traîner avec cancrelat comme toi ! Tu veux passer ta vie à jouer, soit ! Mais trouve-toi un autre pigeon stupide que moi ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller en bibliothèque ! J'ai un devoir à terminer en espérant ne pas me ramasser une retenue dès ce soir pour t'avoir frappé ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça ! »**

La jeune fille partit furibonde en massant sa main douloureuse. Eh merde ... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle utilise sa main droite pour le cogner ? Elle avait une légère blessure au niveau de l'os au départ de ses doigts. Rien de grave en apparence mais la bouche humaine étant un nid à bactéries, cela pourrait s'infecter rapidement. Elle verrait au soir en sautant pour une fois le repas pour aller à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça ! Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait écrire sans trop de difficulté.

Dans la Grande Salle, le silence resta encore un moment avant que les discussions fusent à plein régime, encore plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Harriet venait de faire son premier éclat, sa première véritable saute d'humeur. On était en mars. Severus lui-même était impressionné. Malgré le masque que la jeune fille affichait devant tout le monde, il avait pu remarquer la forte tension entre les deux, surtout depuis Noêl. Mais peut-être le détestait-elle depuis bien plus longtemps ? Sa mère lui avait évoqué les versements sur le compte des Weasley. Serait-elle au courant ? Probablement. Elle savait déjà tellement de choses ...

Il retint un soupir. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à avoir sa confiance. Il n'avait donc aucun élément pour deviner qui elle était vraiment. Elle restait un mystère complet pour lui. Juste un détail venait d'être percé à jour dans cette salle. Elle n'avait pas dit ouvertement qu'elle l'appréciait, elle avait mis en avant ses talents et capacités mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Elle lui avait montré si pas sa confiance, au moins sa loyauté. Loyauté envers les Prince, sa famille. Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber un peu ses murs et lui accorder un peu de sa confiance en retour ?

A méditer ...

xXxXxXx

Harriet tenait son travail en main. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle regardait à peine où elle allait. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien en plus. Cela faisait deux jours depuis son altercation avec Weasley. Deux jours où elle avait à peine dormi et à peine mangé. Tout pour terminer ce foutu travail. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le remettre à son frère.

Elle ne faisait tellement pas attention à son environnement, circulant instinctivement dans le château, connaissant le chemin sur le bout des doigts, elle percuta quelqu'un.

**« Pardon, **» dit-elle, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle vit à peine le regard bleu de son professeur mais elle reconnut le turban.

**« Excusez-moi, professeur Quirell, »** ajouta-t-elle ensuite. **« Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »**

**« F... f... faites att... t... tention à l'avenir, M... m... miss Potter. »**

Elle partit, continuant son chemin vers les cachots, mais elle entendit très clairement les sifflements rageurs. Ils étaient presque imperceptibles, tels des murmures mais elle les comprit très bien. Du fourchelangue... Voldemort ... Elle avait enfin sa preuve ! Ou bien était-ce son imagination ? Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Elle pouvait très bien halluciner.

Elle eut vaguement l'impression de voir le monde tanguer autour d'elle. Des vertiges... Peut-être sa fatigue. Elle avait si peu dormi ces deux dernières semaines, sans parler ces derniers jours. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à boucler tous ses devoirs. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers menant aux cachots et parcourut les quelques couloirs. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de Severus. Elle inspira profondément avant de frapper.

« **Entrez !** »

Sa voix était froide. Glaciale même. Génial ... quelqu'un l'avait énervé. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de traiter avec un homme pareil dans son état. Elle soupira et entra.

xXxXxXx

Severus était de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait encore une fois eu la preuve de l'incompétence et l'incapacité de ses élèves à lire une consigne et l'appliquer à la lettre. Cinq chaudrons avaient explosés dans sa classe. Rien que cette matinée ! Il avait retiré pas mal de points pour cela.

Il était dans son bureau à corriger quelques essais d'une nullité affligeante quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

«** Entrez ! **» fit-il de sa voix glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harriet Potter. Il la regarda approcher, silencieuse, et lui donner son devoir. Il avait demandé trois rouleaux mais elle avait semble-t-il eut besoin d'un quatrième. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand il la retint.

**« Reste, il faut que je te parle, » **dit-il d'une voix un peu plus neutre. **« Attends juste deux petites minutes. »**

Elle hocha la tête, toujours aussi silencieuse. L'homme lui jeta un regard soucieux. Elle avait le teint très pâle et le regard légèrement vitreux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi jusqu'alors. Il se pencha sur le devoir qu'il avait commencé à corriger afin de le terminer. Il vit du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille se tenir brusquement à son bureau, l'autre main, bandée, se tenant la tête, masquant quelque peu son visage. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant attentivement.

Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage crayeux et il y avait de sombres cernes sous ses yeux. Une fine pellicule de sueur était visible à la lueur des torches. Elle tremblait légèrement. Il reconnut les signes. Elle allait s'évanouir.

Il posa brusquement sa plume et se leva pour rapidement faire le tour de son bureau. Il eut tout juste le temps de le faire qu'elle tombait déjà dans ses bras, inconsciente. Il posa une main sur son front. Elle était brûlante.

**« Dans quel état tu t'es mise ? »** murmura-t-il.

Il ferma son bureau d'un coup de baguette avant de prendre Harriet dans ses bras. Il l'amena directement dans ses appartements privés et l'allongea sur son canapé. Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui lança un sort de diagnostic. Heureusement que Severus avait dû suivre quelques cours de médicomagie dans sa formation pour devenir Maître des Potions. Elle était exténuée et affamée mais aussi ... il porta un regard sur la main bandée. Il défit précautionneusement le pansement et examina la plaie. Elle était infectée. Avec sa fatigue et son jeûne, cela n'avait pas arrangé son état.

« **Idiote**, » soupira-t-il bruyamment en attirant à lui un baume de soin.

Il soigna la main et la banda à nouveau. Il alla ensuite chercher un plaid dans son armoire et recouvrit sa soeur. Il lui apposa également un sort de chaleur et une alarme pour signaler son réveil. Il partit ensuite pour son laboratoire préparer rapidement une potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de vingt minutes. Quand il revint dans son salon, il la réveilla doucement et tomba sur deux orbes émeraudes fiévreuses.

« **Bois**, » dit-il simplement en posant le bord de la fiole contre ses lèvres.

Elle obéit docilement. Severus reposa sa tête sur le canapé et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front pour y glisser ensuite un linge frais qu'il venait d'invoquer.

**« Repose-toi, petite inconsciente. Nous parlerons plus tard. »**

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle se rendormit rapidement. Le Maître des Potions soupira en se relevant. Il agita sa baguette pour transfigurer son uniforme scolaire pour un simple pyjama. Noir. Il alla chercher les devoirs qu'il lui restait encore à corriger et s'installa à sa table pour continuer tout en gardant un oeil sur sa demi-soeur. L'après-midi passa rapidement dans le silence apaisant de son appartement. On n'entendait que la respiration profonde d'Harriet et le grattement éventuel de la plume acérée de Severus.

Vers dix-neuf heures, la jeune fille émergea et se redressa lentement. Elle observa l'environnement d'un oeil fatigué et ne reconnut rien. L'homme le remarqua et posa sa plume pour la rejoindre. Il posa immédiatement une main sur son front.

**« Tu es encore un peu chaude. »**

« Parle plus lentement, s'il te plait, » murmura-t-elle en se frottant légèrement les yeux. « Je suis pas connectée. »

**« Je ne parle pas français. »**

Elle soupira bruyamment.

**« S'il te plait. Plus lentement. »**

**« Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, » **répéta Severus en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs pour la glisser derrière son oreille.

**« Hmm... »**

**« Pourquoi ne pas avoir été à l'infirmerie ? »**

**« ... Devoir à finir ... »**

L'homme soupira à son tour en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Stupide Gryffondor. »**

**« Serdaigle, »** rétorqua faiblement la jeune fille, les yeux fermés. **« Où sont les toilettes ? »**

**« La porte là, »** répondit-il en désignant une porte derrière eux.

Elle se leva sous l'oeil soucieux de son frère et s'y dirigea en traînant des pieds. Elle était encore épuisée. Cela se voyait dans son manque d'élégance. Severus soupira et agita sa baguette vers sa petite cuisine. De l'eau se mit à chauffer pour le thé. Harriet revint quelques minutes plus tard et il la poussa doucement à se réinstaller dans le canapé. Elle eut un léger frisson et s'emmitoufla elle-même sous la couverture. Son frère lui lança un sort de réchauffement.

« **Merci**, » murmura-t-elle avec soulagement.

Il lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante et elle la serra entre ses mains, silencieuse.

**« J'ai lu ton travail... »**

**« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, » **soupira-t-elle les yeux fermés.

**« Même si je te dis que tu as largement dépassé l'Optimal ? »** fit son frère en haussant un sourcil.

**« Oui même là. »**

**« Serais-tu à bout ? »**

**« Je ne relèverai pas cette question particulièrement idiote. La réponse doit certainement se lire sur mon visage. »**

Severus retint une grimace. Cela ne se passait pas bien pour une tentative de discussion. Elle avait, semble-t-il, un peu son caractère. Il changea alors de sujet.

**« Depuis quand parles-tu français ? »**

**« Depuis toujours. »**

**« Ta tante vit en France ? »** s'étonna l'homme. **« Mais je croyais... »**

Harriet ouvrit des yeux fatigués et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

**« Non, elle vit à Little Whining, dans le Surrey, **» répliqua-t-elle doucement. **« Mais tu as touché quelque chose. Et puis, mon français est plus belge qu'autre chose... »**

_**'Elle semble être un peu plus bavarde...,**__' _songea Severus. _ '__**Je devrais en profiter pour avoir quelques réponses.'**_

**« Pourquoi tu m'as défendu dans la Grande Salle ? »** demanda-t-il. ** « On ne peut pas dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Ou que je me fasse apprécier de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. »**

Elle soupira.

**« Le concept de famille sans doute. Et puis, pendant longtemps je t'ai pris pour un connard jusqu'à ce que je découvre la vérité à ton sujet. Ta vie, ta personnalité, tes sacrifices font de toi un personnage si ... j'ai pas de mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour te décrire ... Je ressens plusieurs choses pour toi, de l'attachement, de la pitié, de la peine, un peu de colère et de rancoeur aussi. Mais surtout de la peine. »**

**« Comment as-tu appris autant de choses sur moi sans que ma mère ne te dise quoi que ce soit ? »**

Elle soupira en souriant.

**« Vieux cornichon opportuniste, »** dit-elle. **« Profiter de mon état pour me soutirer des infos. Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? »**

**« Percé à jour, » **grimaça-t-il. ** « Si facilement. Je perds la main. »**

**« Non, je te connais juste trop bien pour me faire avoir si facilement. Même fatiguée. »**

**« Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, hein ? »**

**« Mais toi non plus, » **rétorqua Harriet.

**« Difficile de faire confiance à une enfant. » **

Il soupira.

**« Est-ce que tu as une pensine ? » **demanda-t-elle soudain après un instant de silence.

**« Euh ... non, je n'en ai pas. Mais je peux voir avec Dumbledore pour lui ... »**

**« Non ! Oublie le glucosé. »**

La voix d'Harriet, malgré la fatigue, était sèche et ses yeux étaient devenus assassins.

**« Aucun de mes souvenirs ne sera déversé dans sa foutue pensine ! »**

Elle se mit à réfléchir longuement.

**« Il doit certainement en avoir une dans la Salle-Sur-Demande ... »**

**« La quoi ? »**

**« Tu te souviens de l'appartement ? »**

**« Oui, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. »**

**« C'est normal. C'est la Salle-Sur-Demande qui l'a recréé à ma demande. Je m'y sens à l'aise. C'est une salle magique. En fonction de ce que tu as besoin ou de ce que tu demandes, elle le crée pour toi. »**

**« Pourquoi tu veux me montrer un souvenir ? »**

**« Parce que je crois avoir entendu quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre. C'était en venant ici. »**

**« Et tu voudrais que je jette un oeil, **» comprit l'homme.

**« Oui. »**

**« Où est cette salle déjà ? »**

**« Au sixième. »**

Severus regarda l'heure.

**« Tout le monde mange à cette heure-ci, »** dit-il. **« Nous pourrons y aller assez discrètement. »**

**« Tu oublies les tableaux. De véritables espions... »**

Elle se frotta le visage, fatiguée.

**« Je me désillusionne, »** proposa-t-il.

**« Si tu veux, »** soupira Harriet. **« Plus vite je serais fixée, plus vite on pourra savoir si notre hypothèse est juste ou non. »**

**« A quel sujet ? »**

**« La réponse se trouve sur ton bras gauche. »**

Severus se massa l'avant-bras, au niveau de sa marque, comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

**« Tu crois savoir qui sait ? »**

**« Je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je le savais sans preuve. Il est possible que je l'aie entendu aujourd'hui. »**

**« Allons-y alors, »** dit-il simplement.

Il agita sa baguette et rendit à la jeune fille son uniforme. Ils se levèrent ensemble et Harriet ouvrit la marche, Severus la suivant, désillusionné.


	18. Un Souvenir Utile mais Douloureux

**Chapitre 18 : Un Souvenir Utile mais Douloureux**

_Si tu l'oses : 264 Bégayer_

Harriet passa trois fois devant le mur de pierre et une porte apparut. Elle y entra, sentant vaguement la main de son frère sur son épaule. Elle avait demandé un simple salon avec une pensine. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans un petit salon accueillant. Un feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil de cuir en soupirant. La pensine se trouvait en face d'elle sur la petite table. Severus s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle et la regardait légèrement soucieux. Elle était fatiguée mais elle avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant mais rarement. Il voulait presque définir cela comme de la sagesse et de la maturité mais cela était invraisemblable pour une enfant aussi jeune qu'elle.

**« Est-ce que tu peux prendre le souvenir, s'il te plait ? »** fit-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les sombres onyx de son frère. **« Je ne sais pas comment le faire. »**

**« Concentre-toi dessus, » **dit simplement Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Il l'apposa sur la tempe de la jeune fille et en tira quelques secondes plus tard des filaments argentés. Il posa le souvenir dans la pensine. Sachant qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose, il la regarda un instant avant de plonger sa tête dedans. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

**« Je ne comprends pas, »** dit-il simplement.

**« Hmm ? »**

Elle avait son regard perdu dans les flammes.

**« Tu as bousculé Quirinus et alors ? »**

**« Je crois avoir entendu un bruit. »**

**« De quel ordre ? »**

**« Un sifflement. Enfin, je ne l'entends pas comme ça. Pour moi, ce sont des mots mais ... je suis presque persuadée d'avoir entendu Voldy. »**

**« Viens avec moi et montre-moi. »**

La voix de son frère était légèrement tendue et son regard plus dur, calculateur. Ils se penchèrent alors tous les deux et entrèrent dans la pensine. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir de Poudlard qu'Harriet avait parcouru un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

**« J'ai vraiment une sale tête, »** commenta-t-elle en se voyant passer.

**« Cela t'apprendra à ne pas aller à l'infirmerie quand cela est nécessaire. »**

**« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Il m'arrive d'agir comme une idiote parfois. J'allais le faire après. J'avais juste mes devoirs en priorité. »**

**« La santé va avant les devoirs ! »** morigéna Severus d'une voix dure.

**« Ouais, ouais, je sais, »** soupira Harriet.

Quirell apparut à l'angle d'un couloir et la jeune Serdaigle le bouscula.

**« Excusez-moi, professeur Quirell. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »**

**« F... f... faites att... t... tention à l'avenir, M... m... miss Potter. »**

Le souvenir d'Harriet reprit sa route des cachots sous le regard du professeur de DCFM.

**« Là, »** fit brusquement Harriet en levant un doigt.** « Tu as entendu ? »**

**« Entendu quoi ? »**

Severus relança le souvenir et écouta attentivement. Il le refit plusieurs fois.

« **Je perçois peut-être quelque chose, » **dit-il finalement.

« **Moi, j'entends des mots. Cela dit : '**_**Dépêche-toi, je me sens faiblir.**_**'** »

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Certaine. »**

Ils ressortirent de la pensine.

**« Tu penses qu'il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »** fit Severus, les sourcils froncés.

**« J'en suis persuadée. Il le cache sous son turban. »**

L'homme releva un sourcil. Harriet soupira de frustration en se frottant le visage. Que c'était dur de lui faire comprendre les choses sans tout lui révéler. Et sa fatigue n'arrangeait rien à ses réflexions.

**« Je connais Quirell depuis plusieurs années, »** dit le Serpentard. **« S'il était ensorcelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou pire, était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je le saurais ! »**

**« Savais-tu que maman se cachait sous les traits d'Irma Pince ? »** rétorqua la jeune fille.

Il pinça les lèvres. En effet, il ne le savait pas. Il connaissait pourtant la bibliothécaire depuis huit ans maintenant.

**« Comment pourrait-il se cacher sous le turban de Quirrell ? »** demanda-t-il plutôt. **« Et ne t'avises pas de me dire que c'est encore ton fameux secret parce que je vais vraiment finir par perdre patience ! »**

Harriet émit un bruit, entre soupir et gémissement, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. A force de réfléchir non seulement à ce problème mais aussi au détail qui lui échappait, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

**« Harriet ! »** claqua la voix de son frère, la faisant relever la tête.

Les yeux onyx étaient durs. Elle pouvait y déceler de la colère et de l'impatience mais aussi une once de frustration. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aussi serait dans cette état-là à sa place. Elle soupira.

**« D'accord, d'accord. Attends trente secondes. Une image vaut mille mots. Laisse-moi juste me concentrer sur le bon souvenir. »**

Il fit un hochement sec de la tête. Elle retourna dans ses vieux souvenirs, sa première enfance afin de chercher la réponse. Ce n'était certes pas les mêmes visages mais certaines choses étaient similaires.

Elle regarda ensuite son frère et lui permit de prendre son souvenir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux rapidement dans la pensine une fois encore.

Ils se retrouvèrent cette fois-ci dans un lieu bien différent. Ils étaient dans un salon typiquement moldu avec deux longs canapés en chêne massif, une grosse armoire dans le même bois, deux bibliothèques en contre-plaqué contenant de fins petits boitiers colorés, un meuble où se trouvait une télévision et un autre avec une chaîne hi-fi. Une adolescente d'environ douze ou treize ans, cheveux bruns très courts, des yeux d'un bleu pétillant, regardait le film qui passait. Un escalier menait à l'étage et un son venait de la cuisine.

**« Où sommes-nous ? »** demanda Severus, curieux et perplexe.

**« A la maison, »** murmura Harriet plus pour elle-même.

Severus se tourna vers elle et la vit au bord des larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Une autre jeune fille, un peu plus âgée arriva avec un bol en main.

« Tiens, Coco, encore du popcorn. »

« Merci, Mélanie ! T'es la meilleure ! »

Les deux demoiselles s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé et continuèrent à regarder leur film tout en mangeant du popcorn.

**« Pourquoi tu ... ? »**

**« Ne t'intéresses pas aux filles, »** l'interrompit Harriet, la voix légèrement tremblante. **« Concentre-toi plutôt sur ça, »** ajouta-t-elle en pointant la télévision du doigt. **« On le regardait justement en anglais ce jour-là, »** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Severus se tourna alors vers la télévision, perplexe. Il l'avait entendue et elle semblait vraiment bouleversée. C'était un secret de son passé. Il ne vit nulle part de jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts comme les siens mais il supposait qu'elle allait arriver plus tard. Il se concentra alors sur ce que sa soeur demandait.

**'Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry, un grand sorcier,'** dit une jeune fille brune dans l'appareil.

**'Pas autant que toi,'** répondit un jeune homme d'environ le même âge.

**'Moi, j'ai tout appris dans les livres, il y a des choses plus importantes. L'amitié. Le courage. Harry, sois prudent surtout.'**

Severus observa l'appareil attentivement, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil à sa soeur mais cette dernière le ramenait à chaque fois aux images qui défilaient. Il vit l'enfant passer un portail et descendre des marches, légèrement tendu et anxieux. Il y eut un gros plan sur son visage. Le Maître des Potions put voir l'éclair sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils.

**'Vous ?!'**

Changement de plan. Severus vit un adulte portant un turban mauve sur la tête.

**'Non, c'est impossible, Snape ...'**

**'Oui, il faisait un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pu soupçonner, le p... p... pauvre et b... b... bégayant professeur Quirrell ?'**

**'Mais durant le match de Quidditch, Snape a essayé de me tuer.'**

**'Non, mon garçon. C'était moi, pas Snape.'**

Severus s'était figé. Harriet l'observa ainsi voir la scène du film qu'elle aimait. Mieux valait qu'il regarde une scène du film plutôt qu'elle ne lui remette le livre. Elle pouvait ainsi mieux contrôler les divulgations. Ainsi, l'homme apprit pour le troll, pour les soupçons qu'il devait certainement avoir sur Quirrell, puis la vision du turban retiré pour laisser place à un horrible visage.

**'Harry Potter, nous revoilà face à face.'**

**'Voldemort.'**

**'Oui, regarde ce que je suis devenu. Vivre au dépend d'un autre comme un parasite. Le sang de licorne me permet de survivre mais pas d'avoir mon propre corps.'**

**« Mais bien sûr, c'est ça ! »** s'exclama soudain Harriet, les yeux écarquillés. «** Le sang de licorne ! »**

**« Quoi, le sang de licorne ? **» fit Severus en posant son regard sur elle.

**« Est-ce que des licornes ont été attaquées dernièrement ? »**

**« Hmm ... oui. Hagrid l'a mentionné l'une ou l'autre fois. Mais ... »**

L'homme s'interrompit un instant, se rappelant les propriétés du sang de cette créature si pure. Il permet de survivre même quand la personne se trouve sur le point de mourir. Mais le prix à payer est énorme ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien le type de personne à oser boire ce sang !

**« Est-ce que ce ... ce film est la base de toutes tes connaissances ? »**

**« Non, pas toutes mais je préfère te montrer cela plutôt qu'autre chose. Maintenant tu comprends comment Voldy est sous le turban de Quirrell. »**

**« Donc, il serait là depuis le début de l'année, sous le nez et la barbe de Dumbledore ?! »**

**« Exactement. »**

Un homme soudain entra dans la pièce et le visage des deux jeunes filles aux cheveux bruns dans le canapé s'illumina.

« Bonjour, Papa ! » s'écrièrent-elles joyeusement en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, mes Poulettes, » rit le père. « Vous allez bien ? »

Harriet s'observa serrer son père avec un pincement au coeur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle approchait du souvenir de son père. Elle l'admira. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement dégarnis, ses yeux bleus chaleureux, son doux sourire, la légère pellicule de sueur sur son front. Il rentrait de son boulot.

« Oui ! »

« Vous faites quoi de beau ? »

« On mange du popcorn en regardant un film, » fit la plus âgée.

« En anglais, » ajouta la cadette.

Le père de famille posa son regard sur la télévision.

« Encore Harry Potter ?! » dit-il dans un soupir. « Vous ne le connaissez pas encore par coeur ? »

« Nan ! » rirent les enfants.

Harriet eut un faible sourire en l'entendant. Elle s'approcha pour le regarder de plus près. Elle passa un bras vers le sien mais passa malheureusement au travers. Elle s'y attendait. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Papa, » murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de la pensine.

Severus sortit de la pensine à sa suite et découvrit sa soeur en larmes dans le fauteuil, les genoux remontés contre sa menue poitrine. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais cela l'avait fortement bouleversée. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harriet et croisa son regard émeraude légèrement plus foncé que celui de sa mère. Il essuya ses larmes de son pouce avec douceur. Il ne posa toutefois pas de question. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il la chercherait de lui-même. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Elle pleura sur son épaule. Elle semblait si fragile en ce moment alors qu'elle était toujours souriante et assurée, parfois même un peu surexcitée et légèrement dévergondée dans son langage. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à ses robes et il la serra encore plus contre lui, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête et il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Il garda le silence durant tout ce temps.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'écarta de lui. Il y avait encore des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais elle semblait aller mieux.

**« Tu veux m'en parler ? »**

**« Non, »** murmura-t-elle avant de renifler.

Severus s'en doutait un peu. Il lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu d'un gris très sombre. Elle se moucha.

**« Mais tu peux peut-être partir de là pour essayer de me comprendre, »** continua-t-elle. **« Tu as quelques éléments déjà pour commencer. »**

Il hocha doucement de la tête avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé.

**« Est-ce que je peux garder tes souvenirs pour y méditer ? »**

**« Si tu veux. »**

Un silence calme se fit.

**« Pourquoi un garçon du nom de Harry Potter au lieu d'une fille ? »** demanda soudain le Maître des Potions, curieux.

**« Je dois t'avouer que sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Pour moi, cela toujours été Harry Potter jusqu'à ce que je découvre que toute cette histoire était celle d'une jeune fille. C'est un véritable mystère. »**

**« Qu'entends-tu par 'découvrir' ? »**

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, désolée.

**« Tu pourras répondre toi-même à cette question quand tu découvriras par toi-même mon secret, Severus. »**

L'homme soupira bruyamment, la faisant légèrement rire. Légèrement. Son regard était encore peiné.

**« Tu me laisses avec cette énigme, hein ... ? »**

**« Tu es une personne intelligente, je sais que tu trouveras. » **Elle soupira. ** « Eh puis, avec les trois rouleaux que tu m'as donnés, je te dois bien un sacré casse-tête ! »**

Severus soupira encore. Il observa ensuite sa soeur, son état.

**« Retourne dans ton dortoir te reposer. Tu es épuisée. »**

**« D'accord, »** répondit-elle. ** « J'y vais. »**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« Harriet. »**

**« Oui, Severus ? »**

**« Est-ce qu'apprendre le français pourrait être utile ? »**

Elle sourit.

**« Plus qu'utile. Il se pourrait que nous en ayons besoin bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. »**

Il hocha lentement la tête.

**« Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour l'apprendre. Ouvrages de grammaire ou autres, Maman pourra certainement t'aider. »**

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Il la regarda partir avant de poser son regard sur la pensine. Il récupéra les deux souvenirs et les rangea consciencieusement dans un flacon. Il rangea également la pensine dans un pli de sa robe. Il quitta ensuite lui-même ce salon inconnu et vit la porte disparaître derrière lui. Il caressa le mur de pierre. Il allait devoir demander à sa soeur pour savoir comment cette salle fonctionnait. Il redescendit dans les cachots en se concentrant sur le premier problème, le plus urgent, à savoir Quirinus Quirrell qui serait le réceptacle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	19. Angoisse

**Chapitre 19 : Angoisse**

Si tu l'oses : 348 Corbeau

Severus gardait un oeil discret sur Quirrell. Il était bien calme, toujours bégayant et légèrement effrayé. Ou du moins, il en avait l'apparence. Il se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qui était vrai entre le souvenir étrange d'Harriet et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait été demander à sa mère de quoi pouvoir apprendre le français. Elle lui avait offert un léger sourire, le regard pétillant comme quand il était jeune en lui remettant ce qu'il avait demandé. Depuis, il passait quelques heures par jour à essayer de l'apprendre et, surtout, de comprendre le souvenir que sa soeur lui avait laissé dans son ensemble.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Un véritable défi ! Digne de lui. Mais il en était frustré aussi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir si peu de données. Si peu d'informations. Et sa soeur qui ne voulait pas lui en donner plus. Encore plus frustrant ! Il ne voulait toutefois pas la déranger alors qu'elle se mettait justement déjà, avec les autres Serdaigles, ainsi que son amie Granger, à étudier pour les examens de fin d'année. Il n'était jamais trop tôt pour se mettre à travailler et si cela pouvait éviter de la retrouver malade comme la dernière fois, alors autant la laisser tranquille. En attendant, il avait matière à réflexion et une langue à apprendre. Et oh Merlin, que le français était une langue compliquée !

Au fil des semaines, il apprit que les deux filles s'appelaient Coco et Mélanie et que cette dernière était de toute évidence l'aînée des deux. L'homme qui arrivait à la fin du souvenir était leur père. Harriet avait été plus que troublée par son arrivée. Elle l'avait appelé 'papa'. C'était son père ? Comment ? Est-ce que c'est cet homme qui a élevé Harriet ? Maman le connaîtrait-elle ? Encore des énigmes, des questions sans réponses.

Ne pouvant pas faire plus d'avancée sur les personnes et leurs liens entre elles, il se mit alors à examiner l'environnement lui-même. Les objets n'avaient rien de particuliers, sauf peut-être la télévision qui semblait étrange comparée aux modèles qu'il connaissait. Et les objets colorés dans les étagères qui ressemblaient à des livres et pourtant ne l'étaient pas. Sur tous, il y avait un étrange acronyme. 'DVD'. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il signifiait. Mais sur tous les titres, les images, il en reconnut quelques-uns. Il s'agissait de films. Il y mettrait sa main à couper. Il reconnaissait **_'Le Parrain_'**. Son père aimait regarder ce film parmi quelques autres quand il rentrait de son travail. Il n'aurait jamais pu ne pas le reconnaître.

Après une énième inspection minutieuse du souvenir, Severus quitta la pensine et repris son carnet de notes afin d'y transcrire ses dernières découvertes et questions. Il soupira en le refermant. Il se servit un verre de Whisky Purfeu avant de s'installer devant sa cheminée, songeur. De toutes les questions qu'il se posait, il y en avait une bien plus importante que les autres. C'était un souvenir d'Harriet. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, elle n'apparaissait à aucun moment dans ce souvenir ? Aucune petite fille aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux verts à la ronde. Il avait pourtant bien cherché ! Où était-elle ?

xXxXxXx

Harriet était penchée sur son examen d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était son dernier puis elle avait fini et pourrait retourner à des lectures bien moins oppressantes. Des vacances ... Elle avait besoin de vacances ! Elle devait juste franchir cette dernière étape – elle espérait haut la main – et elle y serait enfin ! Elle avait répondu à seulement la moitié avant de s'arrêter avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle observa d'un oeil absent les surveillants, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la faire ressentir cela. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'horloge et elle étouffa un cri de surprise avant de retourner sur son questionnaire. Elle avait perdu bien trop de temps à rêvasser ! D'abord l'examen, son mauvais pressentiment ensuite !

Elle eut tout juste le temps de mettre le dernier point quand on demanda à ce que toutes les plumes soient reposées. Elle en retint un soupir de soulagement. Tout d'un coup, toute la pression des examens s'envola de ses épaules et elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Comme après chaque session en fait... Toutefois, elle avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise. Comme si ... Comme si elle oubliait quelque chose d'important.

Elle remonta dans son dortoir avec cette impression qui la suivait. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant dans sa chambre, ce fut de prendre une douche bien chaude et de se vider l'esprit le plus possible. Cela l'aiderait à réfléchir. Quand elle en ressortit, elle se sécha minutieusement les cheveux avec son essuie, pensive. Elle retourna alors dans sa chambre et son regard vert se posa sur sa bibliothèque personnelle et, plus précisément, sur ses livres du futur. Par acquis de conscience, elle reprit le premier tome d'_Harry Potter _et le feuilleta rapidement.

« Oh merde ! » s'écria-t-elle en jetant le livre dans son sac.

Elle embarqua sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit prestement de la tour de Serdaigle. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un professeur. Elle tomba sur McGonagall.

**« Miss Potter, on ne court pas dans les couloirs ! »**

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée, haletante.

**« Pardon, professeur mais il faut que je sache quelque chose. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est au château ? »**

**« Pourquoi donc cette question ? »**

**« Je dois lui parler. C'est important. »**

**« Non, le professeur Dumbledore est à Londres. »**

**« Londres ... »**

**« Il a reçu un message du ministre de la magie et est parti sur le champ. »**

Harriet se passa une main sur le visage en se retenant de jurer cette fois. Cela allait se passer cette nuit. Cette nuit ! Elle repartit en courant, s'éloignant de son professeur de métamorphose sans rien ajouter. McGonagall lui cria dessus pour arrêter de courir mais la Serdaigle n'obéit pas. Au détour d'un couloir elle se cacha dans une alcôve et se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle descendit vers les cachots.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma sans même toquer. Elle trouva son frère comme elle s'y attendait à son bureau. Elle retira sa cape.

**« Sécurise la pièce, »** siffla-t-elle.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais le fit de deux coups de baguette, verrouillant ainsi la porte et leur accordant une bulle d'intimité.

**« Depuis quand tu ne frappes pas aux portes ? » **fit-il, surpris.

**« Depuis que je frôle la panique en ce moment ! Dumbledore n'est pas là ! Quirrell va agir aujourd'hui ! »**

**« Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? »**

Elle sortit son livre de son sac et le posa précipitamment sur le bureau de son frère.

**« Tu as de la chance que je les ai achetés en anglais pour mon plaisir personnel, »** soupira-t-elle. «** Page 294. Lis les deux chapitres. »**

**« C'est un roman pour enfants ! »**

**« Non ! Pour adolescents déjà ! Regarde le titre, andouille ! Cela ne te rappelle rien ? Je t'ai laissé un souvenir que je sache ! »**

**« Souvenir que je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs, » **rétorqua Severus avec humeur.

**« Commence par lire les deux chapitres, à la rigueur tu peux survoler celui 'sous la trappe' mais lis bien l'autre. Quirell va agir cette nuit et il est hors de que j'y aille ou si j'y vais, pas toute seule ! Mais une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas le laisser s'emparer de la pierre ! »**

Severus observa le livre un instant, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des matières. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur l'intitulé **'Le Maître des Potions'.** Il l'ouvrit à cette page, curieux.

**« Si tu veux, je te le laisse, »** soupira la jeune fille. **« Tu sais qu'il existe maintenant. Tu regarderas le chapitre concernant le cours de potions un autre jour ! »**

Severus redressa la tête pour la regarder, surpris.

**« Comment sais-tu que ... ? »**

**« C'est mon livre. Cela fait des années que je le connais, que je connais l'histoire, presque sur le bout des doigts. J'ai juste oublié que je vis cette foutue histoire ! Maintenant tu me lâches ce chapitre sur le Maître des Potions qui se trouve précisément au milieu du livre et tu vas à ceux que je t'ai demandés. Tu seras moins surpris par ce que tu verras potentiellement en bas comme ça. »**

**« Potentiellement ? »**

Harriet soupira de frustration en se prenant la tête.

**« Harry Potter est un garçon ! Je suis une fille ! Il est allé à Gryffondor ! Je suis à Serdaigle ! Il est ami avec Ronald Weasley ! Je ne le suis pas ! Le Severus Snape de l'histoire est un enfoiré de la pire espèce avec lui ! Tu es au mieux fréquentable avec moi, et attentif durant mes moments de faiblesse ! Tout n'est pas identique en particulier parce que je refuse de vivre sa vie et de me faire manipuler en beauté ! Excuse-moi pour le spoil mais là on n'a pas le temps ! Fais ce que je te dis, bon sang ! »**

**« Sur un autre ton, jeune fille ! »**

**« Alors fais ce que je te dis ! S'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas voir Voldemort revenir après seulement une année ! Il ne doit pas réapparaître avant longtemps ! Je suis supposée encore avoir du temps ! Mais si tu traînes, on risque gros ! »**

La Serdaigle frôlait la crise de panique, Severus le vit clairement dans son regard qu'elle était effrayée. Il se leva, le livre en main, et vint la prendre directement dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il devait lui faire confiance. C'était dur. Lui qui ne faisait plus confiance à personne depuis si longtemps devait s'en remettre à une jeune fille de onze ans. Il dessina des arabesques dans le dos de sa demi-soeur et attendit quelques minutes qu'elle se calme totalement.

**« Et si tu m'en faisais un résumé, »** proposa-t-il plutôt. **« Si tu connais cette histoire par coeur, cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. »**

**« Non, ce serait même facile mais il faut prendre en compte le fait que tout ne serait peut-être pas pareil... »**

**« Harriet, respire, »** lui intima-t-il doucement. **« Je te protégerai. Toujours. »**

**« Ce mot. Il est si puissant quand tu le dis, »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Lequel ? »**

**« Toujours. »**

**« Pourquoi ce mot en particulier ? »**

**« Tu le découvriras un jour. » **Elle inspira profondément. **« 'Sous la trappe' résume en gros toutes les épreuves qui mènent jusqu'à la pierre. Le chien à trois têtes au-dessus de la trappe, le filet du diable, l'épreuve des clefs, l'échiquier géant, un troll des montagnes, bien qu'il est déjà mort quand Harry et Hermione passe par... »**

**« Harry et Hermione ? »**

**« Oui, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter descendent sous la trappe. Ron se sacrifie à l'échiquier de McGonagall. Hermione et Harry passent la porte pour trouver le cadavre du troll. Ensuite c'est ton épreuve. Une énigme. Me demande plus laquelle, c'est de la pure logique avec des potions pour passer au choix à travers des flammes mauves ou noires. Il y a du vin d'orties et des poisons dans le lot aussi. »**

Elle s'écarta de son frère, cherchant à trouver des mots sur ce qu'elle se rappelait dans l'ordre. Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Elle y vit de l'étonnement.

**« C'est bien les épreuves que nous avons placées, »** dit-il, tendu.

**« Ca, c'est pour le premier chapitre. Le second, 'L'homme à deux visages', en gros tu connais déjà ce qu'il s'y passera. Tu le retrouves dans le souvenir que je t'ai donné. Harry découvre que c'est Quirrell qui veut voler la pierre et non Snape. Quirell lui demande de s'avancer vers le miroir du Riséd pour voir au travers. Il y voit ses parents, toute sa famille en fait. Et là, il y a Lily Potter, ou du moins son reflet qui lui glisse une pierre dans la poche et le vrai Harry la récupère. Puis, il y a Voldemort ..., »** Severus se massa le bras mais ne l'interrompit pas pour autant, attentif. **« ... Il demande à Quirrell de pouvoir lui parler, face à face. Il tente de l'amadouer par des paroles. Une quête de pouvoir. Une ruse sans doute pour le duper et le tuer à la première occasion. Harry refuse de s'allier à lui à cause du meurtre de ses parents. Et là, Voldemort demande à Quirrell de le tuer. Il a presque réussi d'ailleurs. Mais il y a un pouvoir dans le sang d'Harry selon Dumbledore. Un truc sur le pouvoir de l'amour véritable qui protégerait Harry contre ses ennemis et qui a brûlé Quirrell jusqu'aux cendres. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de descendre et de tenter cette partie de l'histoire car si c'est juste de l'artifice de fiction, j'aurais l'air bien conne et ... et »**

Severus reprit sa soeur dans ses bras alors que la panique la reprenait. Il la serra contre lui, protecteur.

**« Shh, calme-toi, » **lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.** « Je te protégerai, je te le promets. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je suis là. »**

Elle se serrait contre lui, tremblante. Elle pouvait être si arrogante et fière pourtant. Il en avait été témoin. Là, elle témoignait qu'elle avait un minimum d'esprit de conservation. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor mais bien plus une Serdaigle avec un ascendant Serpentard. La survie à tout prix.


	20. Prendre la Pierre avant Quirrell

**Chapitre 20 : Prendre la Pierre avant Quirrell**

_Si tu l'oses : 775 Panique_

Severus tenait toujours sa soeur dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il se rendit compte au bout d'un instant qu'il avait toujours le livre en main. Il l'observa un instant.

**« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à un exemplaire de ce livre ? »** demanda-t-il doucement.

**« Impossible. Et ceux qui en connaissent l'existence se compte sur les doigts de la main. Maman, Hermione, toi et moi. Bien que tu n'en connaisses pas encore l'histoire... »**

**« Hermione ... Granger ? »**

**« Oui. »** Elle inspira profondément**. « Tu as vu l'intitulé 'Halloween' ? »**

**« Oui... »**

**« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween, cette année. »**

Severus réfléchit un moment, la tenant toujours dans la sécurité de ses bras.

**« Le troll des montagnes. »**

**« Oui. Et Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles. Celles qui ont été saccagées justement. Je l'ai sauvée mais il a bien fallu que je lui explique pourquoi je savais pour le troll. »**

**« Pourquoi tu lui as tout dit à elle et pas à moi ? Je suis ton frère que je sache. »**

**« Tu me voyais te le dire à ce moment-là alors que tu ne savais rien. J'étais pour toi juste la gamine Potter et tu ne comprenais rien à mon lien avec la famille Prince. »**

**« Et à Noël, tu aurais pu me le dire... »**

**« Tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Encore maintenant, tu n'as pas confiance. Mais je n'ai plus le temps ... J'ai besoin de toi pour l'arrêter parce que je ne pourrais jamais le faire seule. Je ... J'ai peur, Severus. »**

**« Ca, j'ai remarqué,** » sourit le Serpentard. « **Et c'est normal. Je te prendrais pour une folle si tu n'avais pas peur. Mais l'arrêter ne sera pas facile. »**

**« S'il n'a pas la pierre, il partira. Il faut juste l'empêcher de s'en emparer. »**

**« Nous pouvons toujours y aller maintenant, »** proposa Severus. **« Je ne pourrais pas m'emparer de la pierre parce que j'ai des vues sur elle mais toi, tu pourrais. »**

**« L'épreuve de Dumbledore est tellement tordue, »** soupira Harriet. ** « Mais elle est géniale en un sens. Enfin, si c'est toujours dans le principe de désirer trouver la pierre mais ne pas s'en servir. »**

**« C'est l'idée de ce vieux citronné en effet. »**

**« Si je l'ai entre les mains, je jure que je la renvoie à son propriétaire ! »**

**« Qui est ? »**

**« Ben, Flamel bien sûr ! »** répondit Harriet en levant les yeux au ciel. ** « Je connais mes classiques quand même ! »**

**« Et tu sembles déjà bien plus détendue, »** se réjouit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Il attira à lui une fiole de potion.

**« Mais prends ça. Tu vas m'accompagner mais je préfère éviter que tu fasses une crise de ****panique ****en bas, d'accord ? »**

**« C'est une fiole pour enfant ? »**

**« Seulement trois épis oui. Toute fraîche d'hier. Je devais les amener à Poppy quand tu as débarqué. »**

Harriet but la potion et ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Severus posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans ses deux émeraudes, légèrement plus sombres que celles de sa mère.

**« Est-ce que tu sais comment on passe devant le chien ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Tu ne le sais pas ? »** s'étonna-t-elle.

**« Non. Dumbledore a jugé bon de ne pas divulguer cette information. »**

**« **Touffu**. Enfin, Fluffy adore la musique. Tu lui joues n'importe quel air et il s'endort. Enfin, en théorie. »**

**« Génial ..., » **soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Quirrell avait ensorcelé une harpe dans le livre ... »**

**« On va essayer ça alors. Sous la cape de ton père. Allez. »**

Le Maître des Potions avait fini par accepter cette maudite cape. Elle avait un intérêt pratique indéniable. C'était plus facile pour qu'Harriet le rejoigne dans son bureau sans se faire remarquer. Tant qu'elle n'apprendrait pas le sortilège de désillusion, elle n'aurait que cette possibilité.

**« Suis-moi et ne fais pas de bruit, »** dit-il ensuite en ouvrant la porte.

Il revêtit son masque froid de l'horrible Chauve-Souris des Cachots et parcourut les couloirs de son pas rapide, faisant quelques envolées de cape comme il aimait le faire pour impressionner, voire même effrayer ses élèves. Cela avait toujours un certain effet. Même sur les plus âgés. Il sentait toujours derrière lui la présence de sa petite soeur. Elle était discrète. Il devait vraiment faire un effort pour savoir exactement où elle était. Parfois même il la perdait mais elle n'était jamais bien loin et il la retrouvait grâce à ses sens qu'il avait aiguisé quand il était espion.

En arrivant aux alentours du couloir interdit, il croisa curieusement Ronald Weasley.

« **Weasley ! **» aboya-t-il. «** Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour rôder devant le couloir interdit ! Fichez-moi le camp ! »**

Il attendit que le rouquin soit parti pour entrer dans le couloir interdit. Il sentit vaguement sa soeur passer sous son bras alors qu'il refermait la porte. Il la verrouilla d'un sort que même un _alohomora _ne pourrait pas défaire. Il vit Harriet apparaître de nulle part et elle semblait se retenir de rire.

**« Pardon, c'est juste ... pardonne-moi le mot ... jouissif de voir Weasley se faire rabrouer ainsi ! »** dit-elle en se retenant le plus possible.

**« Je vois cela, »** soupira Severus. **« Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu as exactement contre ce Gryffondor. »**

**« En quelques mots, c'est un mal propre, un profiteur et je me méfie des Weasley depuis que je sais qu'ils recevaient de l'argent de mes comptes alors que je n'avais encore que cinq ans ! J'ai toutes mes raisons de détester Ronald Weasley ! »**

**« Okay, on y va ? »**

**« Après toi, »** fit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. **« Evite de te faire mordre cette fois. »**

**« Comment tu le sais ? »**

Harriet rit doucement. Elle était bien plus détendue, sous les effets de la potion. C'était une bonne chose.

**« Le livre. Et puis, il me semble t'avoir vu boiter peu après Halloween. Je n'ai juste pas pris la peine d'aller vérifier dans la salle des professeurs si Rusard te faisait bien un bandage à la cheville en maugréant sur le cerbère. Pourquoi perdre du temps à vérifier des détails insignifiants ? »**

Severus hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte menant au Cerbère d'un coup de baguette. Il métamorphosa une fiole vide en un piano et l'ensorcela pour jouer un morceau. Cela sembla fonctionner car la créature s'endormit en quelques secondes. Le Maître des Potions en resta immobile, étonné, pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que sa soeur s'avance et repousse une de ses grosses pattes pour dégager la trappe et l'ouvrir.

Elle regarda les sombres profondeurs, hésitante. L'homme vint poser une main douce mais ferme sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

**« Reste calme et ... »**

**« Et le filet du diable me laissera partir et si cela ne marche pas, cette plante déteste le feu. »**

**« Tu connais bien tes leçons. »**

**« Je savais ce qu'était le filet du diable bien avant d'être une sorcière, Sev', »** fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire avant de sauter dans le trou.

Severus fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase mais ne s'y attarda pas pour le moment. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il sauta à son tour et tomba sur une surface molle. Le filet du diable. Oh Merlin qu'il détestait les filets du diable. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour rester un maximum détendu. Il se sentit libérer quelques instants plus tard. Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser les deux émeraudes d'Harriet. Cette dernière se massait le poignet droit où la plante l'avait serré un peu fort, lui laissant une belle marque rouge.

**« Finalement, on aurait peut-être du amener Weasley..., » **fit-elle pensive.

**« Ah ? »** répliqua son frère un sourcil relevé, curieux.

**« Il aurait paniqué et se serait fait tuer par la plante. Plus de Weasley. Plus de problème. »**

Un rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin vers la pierre. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ...

**« Dis-moi que je ne dois pas monter sur un balai pour aller la chercher, **» fit la Serdaigle avec espoir.

**« Navré de te décevoir mais ... il faut monter sur un foutu balai pour aller chercher ces foutues clefs ! »**

Severus lui montra alors le balai qui flottait dans le vide à hauteur de bassin. Harriet soupira, dépitée. Elle s'approcha du balai et regarda les clefs. Elles voletaient toutes. Comme ils passaient avant Quirrell, elle ne pouvait hélas pas s'attarder sur le détail de ses ailes. Elle allait devoir vraiment la reconnaître.

**« Cela devrait être une grosse clef à l'ancienne, »** dit son frère qui s'était approché de la porte. «** En bronze comme la poignée. Es-tu douée sur un balai ? »**

**« Et toi ? »**

Il grimaça.

**« Bon, ben prions que j'ai le don des Potter alors. »**

**« Pour ? »**

**« Le Quidditch, bien sûr ! »**

**« Tu aimes le Quidditch ? »**

**« Non, mais tu peux avoir du talent pour quelque chose sans avoir pourtant l'envie de le faire ! »**

Elle reporta son attention sur les clefs, ignorant le sourire amusé de son frère. Au bout de cinq grosses minutes, elle trouva la clef. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller la chercher. Elle inspira profondément et, sans regarder le balai devant elle, elle se saisit du manche pour l'enfourcher. La réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait se produisit dans la seconde. Toutes les clefs lui foncèrent dessus et lui picorèrent la peau.

« Ah ! Saletés ! » s'écria-t-elle avec colère alors qu'elle prenait son envol.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau, même celle sous ses vêtements, ne fut pas épargnée. Des plaies légères mais douloureuses apparaissaient sur son épiderme, là où les clefs l'attaquaient telle une nuée d'oiseaux rageurs. Elle ne perdit pas son objectif pour autant. Elle gémit quand une s'attaqua à son visage, sur l'arcade sourcilière. Elle eut rapidement du sang dans l'oeil.

**« Harriet, ça va ? »** fit la voix de Severus, inquiet.

Au même moment, elle s'était emparée de la clef.

**« Attrape ! »** hurla la jeune fille en fonçant vers son frère pour la lui donner.

Elle fit rapidement un tour de salle avec le balai avant de s'engouffrer par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle atterrit en catastrophe sur le sol. Elle avait mal partout. Elle voyait flou et un de ses yeux lui piquait. C'était désagréable d'avoir du sang dans l'oeil. Quel horreur ! Elle sentit la main de son frère glisser doucement sur ses mains et son visage.

**« Ne bouge pas, »** lui dit-il doucement. **« Je vais soigner ça. »**

Rapidement, la douleur reflua et elle put voir plus nettement. Une main pâle se tendit devant elle et elle l'accepta avec joie.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Sinon, tu es sans conteste une Potter. Tu as le talent de ton foutu père. »**

Harriet soupira. Ça, elle s'en fichait. Pour elle, dans son coeur, son père n'était pas James Potter mais bien Eric Schietekat, un père aimant et fier de ses deux enfants. Severus fronça les sourcils en la voyant si peu réagir au compliment mais ne commenta pas.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur chemin et commencèrent l'épreuve de l'échiquier. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Severus. Le troll des montagnes un peu moins mais il avait vu bien pire lors de ses années auprès du Lord Noir. Rien d'insurmontable. Harriet était restée en arrière, le nez retroussé. L'odeur était vraiment ignoble. Encore pire que certains de ses chaudrons. Ils passèrent rapidement à la salle suivante.

**« Tu veux résoudre l'énigme ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Non merci, »** répondit Harriet. ** « Je n'aime pas résoudre des énigmes dans certaines conditions. Je préfère être à mon aise pour ça. Plus tard, peut-être. »**

Severus prit alors une petite bouteille ronde et la lui tendit. Elle en but une gorgée et sentit comme un voile glacial la parcourir. Elle frissonna. Son frère s'empara à son tour de la fiole et en but une gorgée et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent à travers les flammes noires, Severus guidant sa soeur avec une main sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec pour tout objet en son centre, le Miroir du Riséd.

Le Maître des Potions avisa rapidement les lieux de son regard acéré alors qu'ils approchaient du miroir. Il posa finalement son regard sur ce dernier et y vit Lily Potter avec lui. Un petit cri étouffé l'écarta de sa vision douloureuse pour se poser sur sa soeur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle avait posé une main sur la surface réfléchissante.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »** lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

**« Ma ... ma famille, »** répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

Alors que Severus pensait qu'elle voyait la famille Potter au grand complet, Harriet, ou plutôt Mélanie, voyait sa famille moldue qui n'existait pas encore. Son père, sa mère, sa soeur, ses oncles et tantes, ses cousins. Tous la regardaient avec un sourire doux et Coralie l'avait prise, ou du moins son reflet, dans ses bras. Il y avait tellement d'amour et de compréhension dans leur regard que la Serdaigle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Puis, elle vit sa petite soeur lui faire un tendre sourire, dévoilant ses petites fossettes qui lui manquaient tant, alors qu'elle lui tendait une pierre rouge. Le reflet de la Serdaigle la récupéra et la rangea dans son sac qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

Harriet ouvrit alors son sac et y découvrit la pierre couleur rubis, légèrement translucide. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vert brillant sur le miroir ensorcelé.

« Merci, Coralie, » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « Je vous aime. »

Tous sourirent encore plus fort en réponse. Cela réchauffa son coeur meurtri tout autant que le saigna. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Severus, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils une fois encore. Que voyait sa soeur ? Corlie ? Qui était-ce ? Elle la remerciait, probablement pour la pierre. Il reporta lui aussi le regard sur le miroir pour y revoir Lily. Mais très vite il écarta le regard. Le miroir était dangereux. On pouvait se perdre dans la folie en le contemplant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harriet et la tira à l'extérieur du champ d'action de l'objet. Elle se laissa faire, pleurant tout du long, son regard fixé sur le miroir.

Severus se pencha sur elle et l'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux. Il l'appela doucement.

**« Harriet, regarde-moi, s'il te plait, »** dit-il alors qu'il voyait toute la douleur et le désespoir dans ces yeux si verts et expressifs. **« Ce miroir est dangereux. Il ne faut pas se perdre dans sa contemplation. »**

**« Parce qu'il montre ce que notre coeur désire le plus au monde, je sais, »** sanglota la jeune fille en venant se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. «** J'ai perdu ma famille et il me l'a montrée. Ca fait mal. »**

**« Je sais, Harriet, »** murmura Severus à son oreille. **« Moi aussi, je vois quelqu'un que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps. Mais il ne faut pas rester ici. Retournons dans mon bureau, ou ailleurs, si tu préfères, mais partons. »**

Elle hocha la tête et elle se laissa guider hors de cet endroit, la pierre philosophale bien à l'abri dans son sac.


	21. Profond Chagrin

**Chapitre 21 : Profond Chagrin**

_Si tu l'oses : 517. Mystère_

Severus avait raccompagné Harriet, les dissimulant tous les deux sous un sortilège. Il l'avait amenée à la Salle-Sur-Demande et l'avait laissée demander un espace où elle serait à son aise. Il se retrouva donc dans l'appartement moldu où il était rentré la première fois à Noël et où il avait découvert une partie de la vérité. La Serdaigle alla dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle se mit à pleurer longuement, hurlant dans le tissu, désespérée. La douleur dans son coeur était si forte. Regarder des photos ou se remémorer à la moldue certains souvenirs était une chose, les voir dans une pensine ou regarder toute sa famille lui sourire à travers le miroir en était une autre. Cela avait ravivé ses vieilles blessures. Elle pensait les avoir refermées mais non.

Le Maître des Potions la regarda ainsi, presque anéantie par la vision qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir. Elle était bien trop jeune pour contempler un tel objet ... Et la potion calmante qui cessait peu à peu de faire effet à présent ne faisait que libérer le coeur de ce petit aiglon. Il avait des questions, tellement de questions encore, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il rangea le livre qu'elle lui avait présenté plus tôt dans un pli de sa cape et il rédigea une note à sa mère, lui expliquant brièvement la situation.

Il se pencha ensuite auprès de sa soeur et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il fallait laisser aller, laisser sortir. Lui-même avait le coeur serré par la vision qu'il avait vu dans le miroir mais contrairement à Harriet, il avait déjà tellement pleuré que ses larmes s'étaient asséchées depuis longtemps, depuis des années. Parfois, une larme coulait, solitaire, mais plus de torrents. A la place, son coeur s'était aigri et il était devenu sombre et amer. Il ne souhaitait pas cela pour elle. Pour personne en réalité. Il se pencha alors pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

**« Tu veux que j'appelle Maman ? »** demanda-t-il doucement.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse mais il vit sa tête se secouer doucement à l'affirmative. Il lui frotta doucement l'épaule de son pouce, faisant une légère pression, avant de la relâcher et de sortir. Il retourna rapidement dans son bureau et donna la lettre à Lueur, son petit corbeau. Ce dernier partit en croassant.

Il soupira et rangea le livre d'Harriet dans sa boite où il gardait toutes les affaires de Lily. Il ne voulait pas le perdre ou risquer de l'abîmer alors qu'il retournait dans le couloir interdit s'occuper de Quirrell, de l'arrêter ... Il inspira profondément. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de voir ces dernières heures l'amenait à croire en Harriet. Elle savait beaucoup de choses. C'était indéniable. Mais d'un autre côté, sa logique lui dictait de ne pas la croire non plus car elle se basait essentiellement sur un roman, une fiction de toute évidence moldue.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il releva ses boucliers d'occlumancie avant de sortir de ses quartiers. Il avait plus urgent à faire que de s'interroger sur cela pour le moment. Harriet était en sécurité loin de Quirrell, ainsi que la pierre philosophale. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à chasser le danger du château.

xXxXxXx

Eileen entra dans la Salle-Sur-Demande et retira son glamour une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée. Normalement il n'y avait aucun risque dans cette salle magique qui apparaissait et disparaissait mais mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle entendit les pleurs d'Harriet. Elle l'avait si rarement entendue pleurer et toujours de douleur physique. Comme la fois où elle s'était cassé la jambe et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont elle l'avait remise en place. Ou encore quand un chaudron lui avait explosée à la figure, déversant sur sa peau la potion qu'elle préparait et qui se trouvait être extrêmement agressive pour sa peau. La douleur avait été insupportable pour elle les premières heures. Mais tout cela n'avait jamais été que de la douleur physique. Là, ses pleurs ... ils étaient plus profonds.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre et découvrit sa fille qui hurlait de chagrin dans son oreiller entre chaque sanglot. Eileen en fut peinée. Non, même ce mot n'était pas assez fort. Sa petite fille était si forte, si mature, si maîtresse de ses sentiments en général, sauf pour ce qui était de la colère. La mère vint immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle ne demanda rien et patienta, murmurant quelques paroles pour la réconforter. Harriet semblait tellement avoir son âge en ce moment que c'en était troublant pour la plus âgée.

Elle la berça doucement et finalement, petit à petit, d'épuisement, le flot de larmes et de sanglots se tarit. Harriet s'était endormie dans ses bras. Eileen prit un mouchoir et essuya son visage et ses yeux rougis avec beaucoup de douceur, ne voulant pas la réveiller. La respiration de la jeune fille s'était faite plus sereine mais la Lady ne se fit aucune illusion. Quand elle se réveillerait, Harriet serait dans un triste état au niveau émotionnel. C'était bien trop profond pour que cela soit anodin. Fort heureusement pour elle, les examens étaient terminés. Cela n'affecterait en rien ses notes.

Elle la borda et lui embrassa le front. Elle resta auprès d'elle une bonne partie de la nuit. Severus la rejoignit quelques heures plus tard.

**« Comment va-t-elle ? »**

Eileen sourit. L'inquiétude, même si elle était légèrement cachée, était perceptible à ses oreilles. Elle connaissait si bien son fils.

**« Elle va bien. Physiquement. Mais je crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose qui l'a bouleversée au plus haut point. »**

**« Elle s'est perdue dans le reflet du Miroir du Riséd, »** dit l'homme. **« Elle y a vu sa famille. Je suppose qu'elle a dû y voir Potter, Lily et ses ancêtres. »**

La femme ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir.

**« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Severus. »**

Son fils croisa son regard. Ces deux onyx cherchaient des réponses.

**« Elle a dit quelque chose ..., »** commença-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions. **« Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'elle remerciait quelqu'un. »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« Corlie. Et elle a dit aussi qu'elle l'aimait. »**

**« Quels sont ses mots exacts ? En français, je veux dire. »**

« Merci, Corlie. Je vous aime. **Enfin, je crois. Elle les a murmurés. »**

Eileen soupira et posa une main douce dans la chevelure lisse de sa fille.

**« Cela te parle. »**

**« Oui ... Ce n'est pas Corlie mais Coralie. Sa ... sa soeur. Sa petite soeur. »**

**« Mais elle est fille unique ..., »** répliqua son fils, les sourcils froncés. ** « Je le saurais si Lily avait eu une autre fille. »**

**« C'est là que tu te trompes sur Harriet, Severus, » **dit doucement la bibliothécaire. **« Oui, Lily n'a eu qu'une fille mais il te manque une donnée essentielle pour comprendre le ****mystère ****qui l'entoure. »**

Le Maître des Potions se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage en soupirant. Voilà que sa mère s'y mettait aussi ! La barbe !

**« Qu'en est-il de Quirrell ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite.

**« Mort. »**

**« Bien. A priori, il n'y aura plus de danger. Du moins, pour le moment. »**

**« Parce qu'il y en aura d'autres ? »** s'exclama Severus, bien que dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille.

**« Oh oui, j'en ai peur. Harriet t'a laissé de la lecture, il me semble. »**

**« Un livre pour enfant ... »**

**« Lis-le attentivement, Severus. Ne le prends pas, comme tu le définis si bien, comme un livre pour enfants. Tu peux passer certains détails insignifiants mais regarde les grandes lignes. Tu remarqueras certainement des choses. »**

**« Harriet m'a déjà sorti ce genre de discours ce matin, »** maugréa le Serpentard.

**« Parce qu'elle me l'a sorti il y a plusieurs années. A la différence de toi, je n'ai pu avoir accès à ces ouvrages que cette année. Cela fait pourtant cinq ans qu'elle vit sous mon toit. »**

**« Et tu la crois ? Tu lui fais confiance ? »**

**« Après tout ce que j'ai découvert, Severus, oui, je lui fais confiance. Elle savait qu'elle était victime de magie noire bien avant que les Gobelins ne lui fassent des examens ! C'est même elle qui a demandé à être examinée ! »** Elle soupira et regarda sa fille. **« S'il te plait, Severus. Lis-le. Après envoie-moi Lueur. Ce sera plus facile pour nous trois si tu savais tout mais il faut que tu comprennes les choses par toi-même. Vu ton caractère et ton esprit logique, tu accepteras plus facilement la nouvelle si tu fais les liens de toi-même. »**

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez quelques instants en soupirant.

**« Très bien, » **dit-il finalement. **« Tu ferais bien de la réveiller et de la renvoyer dans son dortoir avant que Filius ne s'inquiète pour elle. Je retourne dans mon bureau. Au revoir Maman. »**

**« Au revoir, Severus. »**

xXxXxXx

Harriet était silencieuse depuis deux jours, inquiétants ses amies. Hermione et Padma échangeaient quelques regards avant que la première ne se penche sur la jeune fille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« J'ai connu mieux. Ca va passer sans doute. Ma famille me manque, c'est tout. »**

Hermione entendit le soupir de désespoir de son amie et vint la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Les trois filles passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, en grande partie pour distraire leur amie de sa détresse. Même Drago Malfoy vint les rejoindre pour prendre des nouvelles de la Serdaigle. Il resta auprès des filles tout en supportant la Gryffondor, en grande partie pour ne pas bouleverser Harriet plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Jamais personne ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Dans un état de stress intense oui, bouleversée, jamais.

Ronald Weasley tenta une nouvelle approche de la Serdaigle à ce moment-là mais le Serpentard choisit de se conduire en gentleman et l'envoya paître, se prenant ainsi une retenue et quelques points en moins pour sa maison. Dommage. Il s'était fait prendre ... Mais Harriet n'était vraiment pas en état pour remettre la belette à sa place d'elle-même.

xXxXxXx

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis qu'elle était descendue dans sous la trappe quand Harriet retomba sur la pierre philosophale dans son sac. Elle la regarda un moment, mue par une curiosité enfantine. Elle avait toujours rêvé de la tenir dans sa main mais sans jamais vraiment espérer l'avoir. Elle la tourna entre ses doigts devenus agiles à force de manipuler des ingrédients et des ustensiles en potions. Elle était douce par endroits, rugueuse en d'autres. Elle semblait aussi usée, comme n'importe quelle pierre qu'elle pourrait trouver à Poudlard. Sa seule particularité : sa couleur d'un rouge flamboyant ainsi que son coté légèrement translucide.

Elle soupira et la posa sur son bureau avant de s'emparer d'un parchemin et de sa plume.

_Cher Mr Flamel, _

_J'ai récupéré votre bien afin qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Il s'en est fallu d'un rien ... Ce bien vous appartient et je vous invite à venir le chercher à Gringott's dans une semaine au plus tôt. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous le rendre par hibou et qu'il se fasse intercepter. Un objet bien trop précieux pour cela. _

_Cordialement,_

_Mlle Schietekat._

Harriet avait utilisé son ancien nom pour plus de discrétion. Sa mère, comme les Gobelins gérants de ses comptes et de ceux des Prince étaient au courant. Ils savaient que c'était elle. Mais ce nom lui permettait d'avoir à la fois une identité et un minimum d'anonymat.

Une fois satisfaite de sa petite lettre, elle alla à la volière et utilisa un hibou de l'école pour la porter avant de remonter dans la tour de Serdaigle afin de faire tout doucement ses bagages. Elle devait reprendre le train deux jours plus tard pour Londres. Elle serait de retour à la maison.


	22. Révélations

**Chapitre 22 : Révélations**

_Si tu l'oses : 151 mars_

Harriet était dans la cuisine à préparer les crêpes. Elle était encore vêtue de son pyjama et ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus en une queue lâche sur sa nuque. Elle avait aussi mis de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Sa mère était partie rapidement pour Gringott's déposer la pierre avec pour ordre de ne la remettre qu'à Nicolas Flamel uniquement. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Elle préparait les assiettes quand quelques coups secs contre la vitre. Elle se retourna et avisa le corbeau noir à l'extérieur. Elle releva un sourcil en posant les plats et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'animal. Au même instant, sa mère rentra dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes.

**« Salut, M'man. Courrier. »**

La mère embrassa Harriet sur la tempe avant de débarrasser le corbeau de sa missive. La jeune fille était retournée en cuisine pour préparer les dernières petites choses. Elle entendit un vague soupir de sa mère mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, son cerveau n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. Elle cuisinait plus par mécanisme. Elle ne devait pas trop réfléchir à cela. Elle avait l'habitude.

**« Ajoute un couvert, »** entendit-elle de loin.

**« Hein ? »**

Elle vit sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**« Ajoute un couvert, ma puce, d'accord. Je suis de retour dans cinq minutes maximum. »**

**« Okay ... »**

Elle obéit mécaniquement mais son cerveau était encore, tel un vieil ordinateur sur l'écran de démarrage qui peinait à arriver sur le bureau. Elle servit une tasse de thé à sa mère avant de se servir et s'était à peine assise quand elle entendit le son caractéristique du transplanage.

**« Nous voilà, »** fit Eileen. **« Severus. Café ou thé ? »**

**« Café, »** fit la voix neutre du Maître des Potions.

Harriet leva le nez de sa tasse et croisa le regard de son frère. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte vraiment de sa présence.

**« Salut. »**

**« Tu n'es pas du matin, »** commenta son frère en s'installant.

**« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche salvatrice, »** répondit Harriet alors qu'une tasse de café fumante arrivait devant l'assiette de Severus. **« J'aurais dû ... Je ne suis loin d'être présentable ... »**

**« C'est ton frère ce n'est pas non plus le ministre, »** rit Eileen.

**« Plutôt mourir devant le basilic que de me rendre présentable pour la chiffe-molle qui est au pouvoir actuellement ! »** s'exclama Harriet après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé.

Ils mangèrent en silence, seul le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant était audible dans la pièce.

**« J'ai lu le livre, »** dit soudain Severus. **« Deux fois. » **

**« Et ? »** fit sa mère alors qu'Harriet gardait le silence pour terminer son repas.

**« C'est assez intriguant que pour beaucoup de détails, ce soit correspondant à la vie au château, à ma personnalité, ou même celle des autres. Les événements ... Mais d'un autre côté, comment les choses sont aussi très différentes. »**

**« Et tu n'as rien noté d'autres ? »** demanda Eileen.

**« Il y a en effet une chose qui aurait dû te sauter aux yeux, du moins si tu as pris la peine d'y penser. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« La date de parution, »** marmonna Harriet.

**« La date ? »**

La Serdaigle hocha la tête.

**« Il est paru en 1997. »**

Il y eut un silence pendant deux longues minutes alors que Severus observait tour à tour sa soeur et sa mère.

**« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, »** dit-il finalement.

**« Vérifie par toi-même, Severus, »** dit Eileen en faisant venir à elle le roman qu'il avait déposé sur un meuble.

Elle le lui tendit avec un petit sourire. L'homme en noir s'en empara prestement, les sourcils froncés et vérifia leur dire. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent de surprise. Il regarda à nouveau sa mère.

**« Impossible, »** dit-il néanmoins.

Harriet soupira et, comme elle avait fini son assiette, se leva.

**« Je vais prendre une douche. Je serais bien plus alerte et à même de suivre une conversation après. »**

La jeune fille disparut derrière une porte, laissant mère et fils seuls.

**« C'est vraiment bon, » **dit soudain Severus en montrant le repas.

**« Une spécialité d'Harriet, »** sourit Eileen.** « Toute personne qui a eu l'honneur d'en goûter en raffole, parait-il. »**

« **Oh **... »

Un nouveau silence se fit avant que le professeur ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

**« Comment va-t-elle ? »**

**« Ca va ... Elle est encore un peu déprimée mais elle reprend le dessus. Elle a juste été troublée de revoir ses parents. Et on a prévenu Nicolas Flamel. Sa pierre est de nouveau à Gringott's. Il faut juste qu'il vienne la chercher. »**

**« Hmm hmm. »**

Harriet arriva rapidement complètement habillée et, de toute évidence, l'esprit plus clair.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en se réinstallant à table.

**« Un compliment pour ta cuisine. »**

**« Merci, » **sourit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement. **« Tout le monde aime mes crêpes. » **

Severus hocha de la tête alors qu'il terminait son assiette. Puis ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Harriet à proximité de la fenêtre, sa place favorite tandis que son frère et sa mère s'installait dans le canapé.

**« Comment, par Merlin, est-il possible que ce livre soit en votre possession alors qu'il ne paraîtra que dans cinq ans ? Si toutefois vous ne m'avez pas menti. »**

**« Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne te mens pas en te disant que ce livre est bien réel et que tout ceci n'est pas une blague, »** fit la jeune fille.

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre son frère. Un serment magique. Inviolable en plus ! La vérité ...

**« Explication, »** réussit-il à dire malgré sa surprise.

Sa voix n'avait toutefois pas son coté cassant comme en cours. Eileen et Harriet échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Severus.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire de tout cela ? »** demanda alors la Serdaigle. ** « Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux déduire avec ce dernier élément ? »**

Le Maître des Potions inspira profondément alors qu'il mettait tout cela en ordre dans son esprit.

**« Pour résumer, un livre du futur entre mes mains qui raconte avec quelques différences une histoire que nous vivons. Toi, tu fais tout pour en changer les éléments qui te dérangent ou t'effrayent. » **Harriet sourit et hocha la tête. **« Un garçon à Gryffondor comme je m'y serais attendu pour toi à l'origine ... Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a apporté cet ouvrage ? »**

**« Non, » **répondit la Serdaigle.** « Je le lisais déjà quand j'étais petite. Ma première lecture, j'avais sept ans. Harry Potter était mon histoire préférée mais jamais je n'aurais cru à l'époque que la magie existait. J'en rêvais comme toute Potterhead mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme d'une fan ... »**

**« De quand date ta première lecture ? »**

Le sourire d'Harriet s'élargit. C'était la bonne question.

**« Février 2002 je crois. Peut-être ****Mars****. »** Elle soupira. ** « C'était il y a longtemps ... »**

**« 2002 ... Donc, tu voyages dans le temps ... »**

La voix était sceptique et Harriet grimaça.

**« Pas exactement, »** répliqua-t-elle en croisant le regard de sa mère. **« C'est plus ... compliqué ... que cela. On ignore encore comment c'est arrivé mais ... je me suis réveillée un jour ici, en 1985, dans un placard de Little Whining. Je suis bloquée sans avoir la possibilité de rentrer chez moi. » **

**« Chez toi ? »**

**« Belgique, 2020. »**

Elle put voir de l'étonnement sur son visage. Ce n'était que simplement écarquillé les yeux. Cela voulait tout dire sur le visage de Severus. Il déglutit alors qu'il regardait les deux sorcières.

**« Et Harriet Potter dans tout cela ? »**

**« C'est moi, »** répondit Harriet.

**« Oui mais si tu viens du futur, alors qu'est-il arrivé à la fille de Lily ? »**

**« C'est moi, la fille de Lily Potter, Severus, »** soupira la Serdaigle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. ** « Je ... je suis ... une femme de trente ans enfermée dans le corps d'Harriet Potter depuis l'accident. »**

**« Quel accident ? »**

**« Celui qui nous a ôté la vie, à ma grand-mère et à moi, »** répondit-elle. **« Je me suis réveillée un jour dans un placard sous l'escalier et j'ai paniqué. Au début, je pensais que c'était un cauchemar et que je me réveillerais dans ma chambre. Mes espoirs de me réveiller auprès de mon compagnon sont morts depuis longtemps maintenant ... »**

Un silence lourd s'imposa dans la pièce. Harriet jeta un regard par la fenêtre et observa le vent jouer dans les feuilles du cerisier.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda alors Severus.

**« Nous n'en savons rien, »** répondit Eileen. **« Et ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions interroger Magia sur ses intentions ou ses actes. »**

L'homme soupira alors qu'il se passait une main sur son visage fatigué.

**« Trente ans ? »**

**« Je suis née le 25 avril 1995, Sev', »** fit Harriet tout en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre. **« Je te laisse faire le calcul. »**

**« Ca fait trente-cinq et non trente. »**

**« Oui ... hmm ..., »** Elle sourit en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. **« C'est parce que je ne compte pas les années dont je n'ai aucun souvenir entre ma ... renaissance et ce jour dans le placard. Peut-être que j'étais encore trop jeune avant pour comprendre. Du jour au lendemain, je suis passée d'une universitaire qui accompagnait sa grand-mère en voiture à une petite fillette de six ans dormant dans un placard et se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire son oncle et sa tante afin d'éviter leur colère. Quelle chance que j'étais bilingue anglais-français parce que sinon, j'aurais été dans la merde. »**

**« Langage ! »** sermonna doucement Eileen.

**« Pardon. »**

**« A trente ans, tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, »** ricana le serpentard bien que cela ressemblait plus à une question.

**« Disons que même si je sais être bien élevée et respectueuse, j'ai gardé certaines habitudes de mes parents. Et du plus loin que je me souvienne, dans l'avenir, à l'école, chez les Moldus, la vulgarité est monnaie courante. A force de les entendre, cela finit par rentrer dans le vocabulaire ... »**

Severus soupira encore.

**« Avec tout ça, je sens que je vais avoir une année bien étrange, » **dit-il au bout d'un instant. **« Entre Dumbledore, mes cours avec des cornichons incompétents, un bouffon en guise de collègue pour la DCFM, ... »**

**« Un bouffon ? »** fit Eileen en relevant un sourcil.

Harriet ricana.

**« Si c'est celui auquel je pense, »** dit-elle. **« Le surnom lui va à merveille. »**

**« Et tu penses à qui ? » **demanda Severus.

**« Est-ce que c'est un grand homme blond aux cheveux gominés, qui a 'fait' de grandes choses et qui semble savoir tout sur tout ? Un homme avec le sourire le plus 'charmeur' et qui a écrit de nombreux livres dont **_**Moi, le Magicien **_**?****»**

**« C'est lui, »** soupira l'homme avec dépit. **« J'ai commencé un de ses livres par curiosité. C'est un ignare. »**

**« Je crois que je vois qui c'est, »** soupira Eileen à son tour.

Harriet ricana avant de se lever et de se présenter pompeusement comme pour jouer une scène.

**« Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ... Moi. Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas de ça ... Je n'ai pas vaincu le spectre de la mort en lui souriant. »**

Elle se mit à glousser avant de se réinstaller les joues rouges sous le regard amusé d'Eileen et celui surpris et curieux de Severus.

**« C'était quoi, ça ? »**

**« Oh rien, » **rit sa mère. **« C'est Harriet qui aime reprendre certains passages et les parodier. Si tu savais combien de fois elle a refait ton discours d'introduction à ton cours quand elle était plus petite ... C'était hilarant ! Et tellement … toi ! »**

**« Quels passages ? »**


	23. Entre Prince

**Chapitre 23 : Entre Prince**

_Si tu l'oses : Adulte_

_Elle se mit à glousser avant de se réinstaller les joues rouges sous le regard amusé d'Eileen et celui surpris et curieux de Severus. _

_**« C'était quoi, ça ? »**_

_**« Oh rien, »**__ rit sa mère. __**« C'est Harriet qui aime reprendre certains passages et les parodier. Si tu savais combien de fois elle a refait ton discours d'introduction à ton cours quand elle était plus petite ... C'était hilarant ! Et tellement toi ! »**_

_**« Quels passages ? »**_

Harriet et Eileen échangèrent un regard et la plus jeune haussa les épaules.

«** Il va de toute façon s'en rendre compte à un moment ou à un autre**, » dit-elle simplement.

**« Me rendre compte de quoi ? »**

**« **_**Accio Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets**_, » fit Eileen en agitant sa baguette.

Un livre flotta à travers la pièce et tomba dans ses mains. Elle le tendit à son fils.

**« La Chambre des Secrets ? »** fit Severus en prenant l'ouvrage. **« Secrets de quoi ? »**

**« Tu connais la légende de Serpentard ? »** demanda Harriet.

Elle croisa le regard onyx de son frère. Il resta songeur un moment.

**« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment attardé sur ces fadaises, »** avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment. **« Cela ne m'intéressait pas. »**

**« Eh bien. Au début, les quatre fondateurs dirigeaient l'école en harmonie jusqu'à ce que Serpentard veuille qu'on soit plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il ne voulait plus de Nés-Moldus. Il y a eu un conflit et il est parti. Mais il y aurait une légende selon laquelle il aurait bâti une chambre dans le château et qu'il y aurait caché un monstre. Seul son authentique héritier pourrait le contrôler. »**

**« C'est un mythe, »** dit aussitôt Severus avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

**« Très franchement, Sev, » **soupira la jeune fille. **« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà été vérifié si la chambre existait ... Je n'ai pas été à l'intérieur encore, je ne suis pas folle. Mais j'ai trouvé l'entrée. A l'endroit exact indiqué par ce livre. »**

**« Où ? »**

**« Un lavabo dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. »**

**« Et ... à l'intérieur ? » **demanda l'homme après avoir dégluti.

Les deux sorcières grimacèrent et Harriet eut un léger frisson.

**« Il y aurait un basilic. C'est en partie pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de descendre vérifier. Pas si on peut juste éviter de l'ouvrir. »**

**« Et comment le ferait-on ? »**

**« En récupérant l'horcruxe de Jedusor. »**

**« Hor-quoi ? »**

**« Horcruxe, »** répéta Eileen.** « Magie très noire. Un morceau d'âme enfermé dans un objet pour faire court. »**

**« De Jedusor ? »**

**« Ton Maître adoré, »** fit Harriet avec dégoût et ironie.

**« Ce n'est pas ... »**

**« Je sais, je sais. Je disais ça pour te taquiner, Sev. »**

**« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »**

**« Tu préfères Sevy ? »**

**« Alors là encore moins ! »**

**« Pff ... rabat-joie ! »**

**« Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des horcruxes ? »**

**« Parce qu'Harriet en était un avant, » **répondit Eileen.

**« Quoi ? Tu as dit un objet ! »**

**« Oui mais un objet peut être animé ou inanimé, »** déclara la Serdaigle en allant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Un hibou grand-duc venait d'arriver avec une enveloppe. La jeune fille s'en empara et, voyant son nom, l'ouvrit.

**« Génial ! C'est Dray ! »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« Ben Drago. »**

**« Quel surnom ..., » **soupira Severus. **« Drago doit en être enchanté. »**

**« Ouais ben tant qu'il ne fait pas le con avec Maugrey, il n'y aura pas pire, crois-moi. »**

**« Maugrey ... L'auror ? » **s'étonna encore le Maître des Potions. ** « Bon sang ! Est-ce que tu en as encore beaucoup des surprises ? »**

**« Tu n'as pas idée, Prince de Sang-Mêlé, »** ricana Harriet. **« Drago demande si je veux passer un peu de temps avec lui en ville. Il est un peu expulsé du Manoir parce que son père fait affaire. »**

**« Pourquoi pas, »** réfléchit la mère. **« Tu veux y aller ? »**

**« Cela me changerait les idées, »** répondit Harriet en se réinstallant. ** « Mais cela veut dire qu'il y a un risque qu'on voit débarquer Dobby. » **Severus fronça les sourcils.** « De toute façon, avec l'existence des horcruxes, je m'y attendais un peu. »** Elle soupira d'aise. **« Au moins, il n'y a ni Dursley, ni Mason, ni gâteau, ni avertissement du ministère, ni confinement dans sa chambre avec de la bouffe qui est glissé par une chatière ! »**

**« Quoi ?! »** s'exclama Severus.

**« Tu comprendras en lisant les premiers chapitres, Sev, » **rit Harriet.

Le Maître des Potions regarda l'ouvrage.

**« Si **_**Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers **_**résume la première année, je suppose que celui-ci résume la seconde. »**

**« Tu supposes bien, » **répondit Eileen.

**« Cela veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? Cinq autres ? »**

**« Tes calculs sont exacts, frérot. »**

**« Vous pourriez me les passer ? Que je lise tout en une fois. »**

La Serdaigle grimaça, faisant froncer les sourcils de Severus.

**« Je veux bien te passer les premiers, »** commença-t-elle. **« Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas emballée à te présenter le dernier. »**

« Passe-le lui, Harriet, » intervint Eileen en français. « Il est aussi têtu qu'une mule et il est du genre à avoir ce qu'il veut et ce par tous les moyens. On ne pourra jamais le lui cacher. Et puis, on va changer la fin non ? »

« Cela ne reste pas très plaisant à lire, » remarqua Harriet. « Si tu savais le nombre de fanfictions que j'ai lues juste, avec des couples plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres juste pour voir une autre chance pour lui. C'était le personnage que je détestais jusqu'à le fameux chapitre avec les souvenirs et son sacrifice. »

« Je sais, ma puce. Mais il va l'apprendre de toute façon. Mais pour que l'on puisse mieux travailler ensemble, en famille, il doit savoir. Et il pourra plus facilement s'adapter à certaines choses, certains événements, s'il en connait déjà l'existence. »

**« Mesdames, je suis loin d'avoir le niveau requis en français pour pouvoir vous comprendre. »**

« Quel dommage, » rit doucement Harriet.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne te moquer pas de moi, » tenta-t-il en français.

« Oh trop mignon, l'accent ! » s'exclama Harriet.

**« Et c'est** 'moque', » corrigea doucement Eileen.

Il hocha la tête en enregistrant l'information.

« **Cette langue est difficile**, » maugréa-t-il.

**« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, »** rit Harriet. **« Comme beaucoup de langues romanes. Mais sois bien content qu'il n'y ait pas de déclinaisons comme en latin ou en grec. » **Severus écarquilla les yeux. **« Quoi ? J'ai fait des études d'art et d'archéo. J'ai pris latin-grec en option, c'est tout. »**

**« C'est tout ? »**

**« Bon d'accord, j'ai fait Histoire de l'Art et Archéologie, plus Langue et Lettres en même temps, tu es content ? »** soupira-t-elle. **« Je ne les ai juste jamais finies. Je faisais mon mémoire. »**

**« Moldu ? »**

**« Ouep. Cela te pose un problème ? »**

**« Aucun. Je suis juste surpris. »**

**« Pas autant que moi quand cela m'est tombé dessus, tu peux me croire. J'étais en plein cauchemar. Et c'est pire quand tu as la mentalité d'un ****adulte**** et que tu sais qu'en tant qu'enfant, personne ne va prendre tes paroles en considération parce que justement tu ressembles à un enfant. Merlin, merci qu'une belle chouette est passée par là ! » **termina Harriet en venant prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

Cette dernière lui embrassa la tempe avec amour.

«** Une chouette ... ? »**

**« Eh bien oui, »** fit Eileen. ** « Toi, tu es un gros chat. Moi je suis un oiseau ! Et puis, je te l'ai dit à Noël ! »**

**« Un gros chat ? »** fit Harriet. **« Genre un chat **_**chat **_**ou un chat sauvage, en mode gros félin ? »**

**« Un gros félin, »** répondit la mère avec sourire.

**« Non, ne me dis rien, »** fit la plus jeune, songeuse et excitée à la fois. ** « Tu es ... hmmm ... un lion ! Non, trop Gryffondor. Un tigre ! Non, je sais ! Une panthère ! Noire ! »**

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'aimait pas les enfants surexcités.

**« Tu triches, cela doit être dans les livres. »**

**« Non, » **répondirent les deux sorcières à l'unisson.

**« Tout ce qu'il y a dans les livres te concernant, c'est ton patronus. Une biche comme Lily Potter, »** continua Harriet. **« Alors ? Une panthère noire ? »**

**« Oui, »** fit Severus.

**« Tu as bien cerné ton frère, » **applaudit Eileen.

**« Tu plaisantes ? J'aurais dit un corbeau personnellement. Ou une chauve-souris. Mais comme tu as restreint les possibilités aux chats ... C'était presque me mettre la réponse sous le nez. »**

**« Si tu pouvais le dire à personne, »** dit alors le Maître des Potions. ** « Je ne suis pas répertorié. »**

**« C'est mal d'enfreindre la loi, »** ricana la jeune fille.** « Mais d'accord, je ne dirais rien. Mais il va falloir te trouver un nom dans le cas où je te croise sous ta forme animagus. Sauf si tu veux 'Gros Matou' ... »**

**« Shadow, »** siffla Severus entre ses dents. **« Petite peste... »**

**« Venant de ta part, c'est un compliment, »** rétorqua Harriet avant d'éclater de rire. **« Vieux cornichon ! »**

**« Allez, va répondre à ton ami, »** invita Eileen en poussant sa fille vers sa chambre. **« Ce hibou meurt d'impatience de partir avec sa réponse. »**

**« Ca marche. Faudra que j'aille en ville sous glamour par contre. L'attention, très peu pour moi ! »**

**« Et ça se prétend Potter ..., »** ironisa Severus.

**« Tu veux savoir ce que je suis, Sev ? »** demanda Harriet. ** « Je suis une Schietekat dans l'âme ! Mais je dois me rabattre sur des noms qui ne me définissent pas totalement. Alors oui, je suis Potter, je suis probablement Black aussi, et Prince. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas être coincé avec moi pour un bout de temps ! »**

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce en sautillant, le hibou la suivant quand elle l'appela.

**« Elle est si ... énergique, »** soupira Severus une fois qu'elle fut partie.

**« Si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit, sa soeur, c'est pire. »**

**« Sa soeur ? »**

**« Coralie. Une vraie petite boule d'énergie qui a la langue bien pendue ! »**

**« Alors le souvenir que j'ai vu avec deux jeunes filles ... »**

**« C'était sa soeur et elle, »** termina Eileen en hochant la tête. ** « Elle s'appelait Mélanie autrefois. »**

**« C'est étrange de dire autrefois pour quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé. »**

**« C'est arrivé pour elle et elle en a beaucoup souffert. Tu as été témoin de la résurgence de sa douleur. »**

Severus observa le livre entre ses mains.

**« Où sont les autres ? »** demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

**« Dans sa chambre avec ses autres livres. »**

**« Ses autres livres ? »**

**« Tu te souviens de l'appartement à Poudlard ? »**

**« Oui..., »** fit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

**« C'était celui de son père quand elle était adolescente. Elle y a retrouvé toutes ses affaires dont sa bibliothèque. Et elle était déjà riche sa bibliothèque ! Elle s'intéressait déjà à beaucoup de choses. »**

**« Mais ce n'est que moldu... »**

**« Et alors ? Ils ont une belle littérature. »**

Il souffla.

**« Il va me falloir du temps pour accepter tout cela. Et surtout accepter que ... qu'elle ait mon âge ! On dirait une gamine insolente ! »**

**« Parce que c'est une gamine insolente, »** rit Eileen. **« Elle peut être quelqu'un de sérieux et respectueux quand les circonstances l'exigent. Comme en cours par exemple. Mais quand on la cherche, on la trouve. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire mais elle n'est pas non plus du genre à s'engager dans un combat qu'elle sait déjà perdu d'avance. Et ses chances face à Tu-Sais-Qui sont trop minces pour qu'elle y aille toute seule comme dans cette histoire. »**

Elle lui tapota le bras droit.

**« Bouge pas, je vais les chercher. Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on entre dans son antre. »**

**« Elle est prude ? »**

**« Non mais elle aime garder son jardin secret. A moins d'avoir une excellente raison, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre. »**

**« Depuis combien de temps ? »**

**« Depuis presque le début. Harriet est très responsable et respecte les règles de ma maison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la priverais de son jardin secret. Elle ne fait jamais de bêtises ... »**

La sorcière disparut dans le couloir et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une pile de livres, tous plus gros que le précédent.

**« Bonne lecture, Severus, »** dit-elle en les posant sur la table.

**« J'en ... ai... de la chance, »** maugréa-t-il en avisant la pile.

**« C'est toi qui a demandé, »** rétorqua la mère en pouffant.

**« Je sais... »**


	24. Sortie entre Amis

**Chapitre 24 : Sortie entre Amis**

_Si tu l'oses : 162. directeur_

Une jeune fille de presque douze ans, rousse aux yeux verts, marchait dans la rue sorcière à la recherche d'un blond de son âge. Elle le trouva près de la librairie en compagnie de sa mère. Elle s'approcha d'eux dans le calme.

**« Salut, Drago, **» dit-elle avec un sourire. «** Bonjour Mme Malfoy. »**

**« Qui es-tu ? » **demanda le Serpentard.

**« Je suis ta petite Serdaigle préférée sous glamour, »** murmura la jeune fille avec un clin d'oeil. **« Je ne veux pas être repérée et harcelée. Une journée entre amis, ce n'est pas la passer avec une horde de vautours avec des appareils photos et des plumes à papote ! »**

**« Très serpentard, jeune fille, »** sourit Lady Malfoy.

**« Avec Drago et Pansy, j'ai été quelque peu influencée durant l'année, **» sourit Harriet. **« Et ma mère est une Serpentard elle aussi. »**

**« Qui est-elle ? »**

**« Lady Prince. »**

**« Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée. »**

**« Maman n'aime pas tellement la politique. Elle préfère vivre au calme loin de tout cela. »**

La mère hocha la tête. Tout le monde ne voulait pas se mettre en avant des affaires, même parmi les Sang-Purs.

**« Où voulez-vous aller ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite. **« Florian Fortarôme ? »**

**« Cela me paraît être un excellent choix, »** dit la Serdaigle. **« Drago ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi pas. »**

Harriet vit clairement que son ami était de mauvaise humeur. Elle lui sourit et se mit à son bras alors qu'ils suivaient Lady Malfoy dans la rue en direction du glacier. Ils s'installèrent à une table et ils passèrent commande. Narcissa Malfoy leur demanda de bien vouloir rester là le temps qu'elle aille s'occuper d'une affaire à Gringott's. Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête avant de commencer à déguster leur glace en silence.

**« Je te sens légèrement en colère, Dray, »** commença Harriet. **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**« Rien ..., »** soupira le blond. **« Juste ... Père ne m'a jamais demandé de sortir passer du temps avec des amis pour qu'il puisse être tranquille. Il a catégoriquement refusé que je reste dans ma chambre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »**

La jeune fille, elle, s'en douta mais garda le silence ainsi qu'un visage curieux et perplexe.

**« Bizarre. »**

**« A ça s'ajoute le fait qu'il veut que j'apprenne le Néerlandais pour nos futurs vacances, »** termina Drago avec un air fataliste. **« Je dois parfaitement le parler pour dans trois semaines. »**

**« Impossible, »** dit directement Harriet.

**« Je sais. »**

**« Vous allez où ? »**

**« Quelque part en Hollande, près de Berkopzo, je crois. »**

**« Berkopzo ? »** répéta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Elle se remémora la carte de la Hollande. Il n'y avait aucune ville de ce nom. Maintenant, avec l'accent, tout pouvait changer ...

**« Ce n'est pas plutôt Berg-op-Zoom ? »** demanda-t-elle.

«** Oui, c'est ça. T'y es déjà allée ? »**

**« Je l'ai juste traversé, il y a longtemps, pour aller faire de la voile, »** répondit Harriet en haussant les épaules.

**« Tu parles Néerlandais ? »**

**« Je suis trilingue. Je parle français, anglais et Néerlandais. Et je comprends aussi quelques dialectes flamands. »**

**« Tu pourrais m'aider ? »**

**« Hmm... Oui, je pourrais. Mais ce n'est pas en trois semaines que tu apprendras le Néerlandais. Cela ressemble beaucoup à l'anglais, je te l'accorde. Les langues sont soeurs. Mais il y a en néerlandais, les phénomènes de rejet, d'inversion, sans compter le vocabulaire et le 'g' qui se fait de plus en plus guttural à mesure que tu t'enfonces vers le nord du pays ... Les temps primitifs ... »** Elle soupira. **« Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père veut que tu puisses parler en néerlandais. Ces gens préfèrent nettement parler anglais, surtout avec les flamands de Belgique. Un vieux conflit. »**

Drago avait commencé à soupirer, dépité, à mesure qu'elle lui énonçait les différentes choses que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans cette langue.

**« Je peux t'apprendre le minimum vital pour que tu puisses te débrouiller dans le cas où tu chercherais un endroit ou quelque chose en particulier, si tu veux. Ainsi que la base de la politesse. Mais en trois semaines, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion. C'est impossible. Pas parfaitement. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'habitude de rejeter les verbes ou de faire des inversions. C'est le plus dur dans cette langue, cela passe même avant le vocabulaire. »**

**« Généralement le plus dur dans une langue, c'est le vocabulaire non ? »**

**« Oui, mais l'avantage que nous avons, nous anglophones, c'est que nos langues sont soeurs. Elles sont germaniques. Beaucoup de mots se ressemblent, il y a juste une légère différence dans la prononciation pour la plupart. »**

**« Comme ? »**

« Father **et **vader. Mother **et **moeder. One, two, three, Een, twee, drie. **Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » ***

**« Oui, je crois. Et c'est quoi, ces phénomènes alors... Et comment tu sais tout ça ? »**

**« Maman m'a appris, » **mentit Harriet en haussant négligemment des épaules.

Elle commença à lui expliquer un certain nombre de choses, les illustrant par des exemples, tout en dégustant sa glace. Drago l'écoutait attentivement. Elle était loin d'avoir fini quand Lady Malfoy revint une heure et demie plus tard. Elle eut un sourire discret en voyant son fils essayer de comprendre la langue que son père lui avait demandé d'apprendre. Lucius avait peut-être un peu exagéré ... Même elle ne le parlait pas si bien que cela.

**« Si tu veux, je t'enverrai une de mes grammaires. Elle est moldue mais on y apprend la langue tout aussi bien qu'avec une grammaire sorcière. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Ils allèrent ensuite faire le tour des boutiques. Drago demanda à sa mère s'ils pouvaient aller au magasin de Quidditch. Les deux femmes l'y suivirent en levant les yeux au ciel. Les garçons et le sport ... Elles échangèrent un sourire discret à leur réaction commune avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

Dans la vitrine, le Nimbus 2001 venait de sortir. Noir et argent avec une forme aérodynamique. Harriet ne vit pas vraiment la différence avec le Nimbus 2000 mais bon ... Surtout que selon les livres, Harry Potter arrivait à battre Malfoy avec son Nimbus 2000 ! La question était : était-ce dû au talent ou au balai ? Maintenant, la réponse à cette question l'indifférait totalement. Elle préférait de loin les livres au sport.

**« Dis, ton père, il était joueur de Quidditch non ? »** demanda soudain Drago.

**« Oui. Attrapeur à Gryffondor, »** répondit Harriet. ** « Pourquoi ? »**

**« Rien, je me demandais ... je vais postuler pour le poste d'attrapeur à Serpentard. Peut-être que tu pourrais postuler pour le même à Serdaigle. »**

**« Et Cho ? »** demanda alors la jeune fille. **« Elle joue déjà comme attrapeuse. »**

**« Tu ne veux même pas tenter pour savoir si tu as le talent ? »** demanda le blond.

**« Tu veux savoir si je sais jouer, en fait ? C'est ça ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un rictus amusé.

**« Oui, c'est ça. »**

**« Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. On se fait un petit un contre un une fois de retour à Poudlard. Mais je ne suis pas tentée par le poste d'attrapeur. Je préfère de loin lire à ce jeu. »**

**« Ca marche ! »** fit Drago avec un sourire bien plus franc.

Ils continuèrent le tour des boutiques, s'achetant parfois l'une ou l'autre chose. Harriet passa un petit moment, tout comme Drago d'ailleurs, dans les cabines d'essayage. La jeune fille faisait bien plus attention à sa garde-robe dans cette vie que dans sa précédente. Son statut d'héritière de famille noble le lui obligeait. Elle devait toujours être irréprochable. Ou presque.

Elle tomba par hasard dans le rayon pour les cheveux, deux pics identiques avec chacun un vif d'or au bout. Cela la rendit un peu nostalgique. Sa soeur cadette, Coralie, lui en avait offert des identiques. Certes, ils étaient moldus et ne battaient pas des ailes mais ce n'était que l'unique différence. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

**« Tout va bien, Harriet ? »** demanda Narcissa en la voyant ainsi, posant une main douce sur son épaule.

**« Oui, Mme Malfoy, »** répondit directement la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux avec un mouchoir. **« Oui, tout va bien. Juste ... Je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs. »**

Elle prit les pics à cheveux et se dirigea vers la caisse avec sa nouvelle chemise en plus. Une vert foncé avec quelques rehauts en argent. Très serpentard, certes, mais elle aimait le vert. Et puis ... elle avait la même en rouge à la maison. Sa mère vint la chercher une demi-heure plus tard et elles rentrèrent ensemble.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? »** demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**« Deux pics à cheveux, une chemise, quelques livres et une boule à neige. »**

**« Une boule à neige ? »**

**« Pour Sev. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai su direct qu'elle était faite pour lui ! »**

**« Ah ? »**

Harriet sourit et sortit la boule en question, en faisant très attention à ne pas la casser. Le socle lui-même n'était pas classique. Il représentait une panthère des neiges, au pelage clair, blanc, tacheté de noir. Le bloc était tout aussi blanc, légèrement rugueux, pour donner l'impression qu'il s'agissait de neige. Dans la boule elle-même, il y avait une autre panthère des neiges, debout sur un socle de pierre recouverte de neige également.

**« Tu as très bien choisi, »** sourit Eileen. **« Elle est magnifique. »**

La Serdaigle la rangea dans sa boite et partit dans sa chambre pour déjà l'emballer et mettre le cadeau de côté. Elle en profita également pour récupérer sa grammaire néerlandaise et l'envoya directement à Drago, ainsi il pourra s'y mettre quand il voudrait et même lui poser des questions s'il le voulait.

Puis, elle revint dans le salon et, voyant sa mère en cuisine, elle décida de mettre la table pour le repas du soir avant de se glisser dans le canapé pour lire un de ses nouveaux livres. Les derniers romans sorciers en vogue. Pour une fois, elle s'était laissée tenter par une romance. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

xXxXxXx

Lors d'une soirée d'orage de début août, Severus referma le dernier livre de la série Harry Potter. Il le posa sur la pile sur sa table de salon et resta longtemps songeur, passant une main sur son visage. Il était ... troublé. Cette histoire racontait beaucoup d'horribles événements comme des bons. Mais c'était surtout les mauvais qui étaient les plus marquants. Il comprenait beaucoup Harriet maintenant. Sur base de ces livres, elle avait vécu sa première année et avait paniqué sur la fin. Et à juste titre ! Cela venait à s'interroger pour le reste.

Qu'est-ce qui était réel et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? Difficile de trancher pour le moment, surtout que la jeune fille avait déjà changé bon nombre de choses. Du moins, beaucoup différaient de l'histoire. A commencer par son genre. Elle était une jeune fille ravissante et intelligente, loin du garçon Gryffondor fonceur et irréfléchi des livres. Et les dangers potentiels des années à venir étaient sérieux. Suffisamment pour lui hérisser le poil. Alors il ne fallait pas demander pour elle ...

Et lui-même, son comportement de bâtard ... Il l'avait eu en début d'année, exactement comme dans le livre, presque à la phrase prêt. Il aurait certainement répondu de cette manière si Harriet avait été exactement comme Harry Potter. C'était ... déstabilisant. Quant à sa vie dans les deux derniers livres ... Effrayant. Il avait confiance en Dumbledore mais il se voyait mal lui ôter la vie même s'il le lui demandait ... Quoique ... si cela pouvait préserver Drago... Et ... et sa mort ... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pas étonnant qu'elle rechignait à le lui donner. C'était tout bonnement affreux !

Il soupira et se leva. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il observa la tempête depuis sa fenêtre tout en laissant couler le liquide ambré le long de sa gorge. Il réfléchit longuement à sa lecture. Si c'était là, comme cela, que sa vie devait se terminer, au vu de la fin, sa promesse serait tenue. Cela lui convenait amplement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il souffrait de la perte de Lily ... Jamais il ne s'en était vraiment remis. Restant parmi les vivants que parce que Dumbledore était persuadé du retour prochain du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec les événements de l'année précédente, il voulait bien le croire. Alors c'était juste pour cela, pour protéger Harriet, qu'il s'accrochait à la vie.

Mais maintenant, il y avait un hic ... Harry Potter était encore un horcruxe à la toute fin, Harriet n'en était déjà plus un ... Comment cela affecterait-il l'histoire et jusqu'à quel point ? Tout comme la présence de sa mère ? Ou le fait qu'Harriet n'était pas proche des Weasley mais bien de Drago ? Son appartenance à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor ? Et tant d'autres choses encore ... Et il devait y en avoir dont il ne supposait même pas l'existence !

Oh non, il ne reprocherait pas à Harriet de vouloir changer les événements. A sa place, il ferait pareil. Enfin ... peut-être pas pour Black. Mais pour le reste ... Oui, il tenterait l'impossible avec ces connaissances. Elles n'étaient certes pas infaillibles. Elles comportaient de nombreuses erreurs, cela restait une fiction. Mais les nombreuses similitudes avec la réalité ne pouvaient être ignorées. Alors oui, il fallait faire quelque chose.

Severus prit la décision d'aider sa famille. Il soupira. Cela était étrange de considérer Harriet Potter comme un membre de sa famille, comme sa soeur. Pourtant elle l'était depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que l'avenir lui réserve, à lui, Severus Snape, il prit la décision de se battre et de protéger sa petite soeur non plus seulement parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse sur la tombe de Lily mais aussi parce qu'elle faisait ce qui était juste et faisait tout pour survivre devant l'ennemi. Et pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres de toute évidence. Le Serpentard n'oubliait pas les propos de sa mère au sujet de Dumbledore, des Weasley et des comptes Potter. Cela n'était pas dans l'histoire mais c'était au contraire bel et bien la réalité. Une réalité qui révélait le directeur sous un bien sombre jour. Mais sombre à quel point ? Seul l'avenir le dira.


	25. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Chapitre 25 : Gilderoy Lockhart**

_Si tu l'oses : 184. museau _

Harriet revint rapidement, et avec une certaine joie, sur le chemin de Poudlard. Mais aussi avec une certaine appréhension. Dobby était bien venu la voir dans sa chambre. Elle en avait été scandalisée parce qu'elle sortait à peine de la douche et qu'elle s'était retrouvée nue devant la créature. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs giflée pour cela. Cela avait surpris l'elfe. Généralement il s'auto-punissait ... C'était aussi sans surprise que Dobby lui avait annoncé les événements terrifiants de l'année à venir bien que sans détail parce qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir son maître.

**« Je ne peux te promettre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, Dobby, » **avait-elle alors soupiré. **« J'obéis à ma mère comme toi, tu obéis à ton Maître. Si ma mère veut que j'aille à Poudlard, alors je suis tenue d'y aller. Je suis désolée. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ferais très attention. »**

L'elfe avait essayé de marchander mais il n'avait rien pour la bloquer ou pour la faire chanter. Pour avoir la paix, elle lui avait promis d'en parler avec un professeur dès la rentrée, qu'un elfe dont elle tairait le nom l'avait avertie d'un danger au château. Ainsi, les adultes seraient à même de pouvoir agir. Cela avait paru lui convenir et il était reparti avec un petit sourire, bien que ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de cette inquiétude.

Elle avait d'ailleurs directement prévenu sa mère dès que l'elfe était parti et Severus avait été averti dans l'heure. Ainsi les événements de la deuxième année se mettaient peu à peu en route. Avec le bouffon Lockhart d'un côté et l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets de l'autre, l'année à Poudlard promettait d'être assez mouvementée. Sans parler du danger mortel que cela occasionnait une fois encore !

Eileen et elle-même avaient veillé à ne pas aller chez Fleury et Bott's pour les manuels cette année-là. Elles avaient tout commandé par hibou. Hors de question qu'Harriet apparaisse dans le journal au côté d'un bouffon comme Lockhart ! Mais elle n'allait certes pas manquer de le croiser de l'année ... Elle en pleurait déjà de désespoir. Enfin, pleurer était un bien grand mot. Cet homme ne méritait même pas qu'elle verse une larme !

Elle avait assisté à la cérémonie de la répartition et avait noté directement que Luna Lovegood venait d'entrer à Serdaigle et que Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey à Gryffondor. Rien de nouveau en somme. La blonde était exactement comme elle s'y attendait. L'air rêveur et un petit sourire discret et avec une discussion intéressante quoique aux sujets étranges. Elle pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'étaient exactement les nargoles ! Elle allait d'un autre coté garder les deux Gryffondors à l'oeil, le premier qui avait sans surprise un appareil photo entre les mains et la seconde car, selon le livre, ce serait elle qui serait possédée par l'horcruxe de Jedusor et ouvrirait la chambre. Pour le moment la Weasley semblait aller bien. Harriet échangea un regard avec son frère, ce dernier fit un imperceptible hochement de tête. Sa mère en fit tout autant.

xXxXxXx

La jeune Serdaigle marchait dans les couloirs en direction de son cours de DCFM. De tous les cours qu'elle avait, c'était bien le seul où elle allait avec le moins d'enthousiasme. Elle préférait de loin passer ces heures-là en cours d'histoire de la magie ! Elle arriva bien trop vite à son goût à destination et se retrouva au milieu de jeunes filles surexcitées. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione.

**« Salut ! »**

**« Bonjour Harriet ! »** soupira la brune. **« Dis-moi qu'il ne sera pas comme dans le livre ! »**

**« Vu que mon frère l'a traité de bouffon avant même d'être au courant de l'histoire, alors oui, malheureusement, nous aurons affaire au personnage du livre. Mais je lui ai demandé des conseils en guise de lecture pour ne pas stagner ou apprendre des inepties. »**

**« Et ? »**

**« Je ne devrais pas tarder à avoir la liste, » **sourit la Serdaigle. ** « Il va de soi que je te la partagerai. »**

**« Au fait, où est Padma ? »**

**« A l'infirmerie. Elle a été malade toute la nuit. »**

**« Ouille. J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite. »**

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la classe. Elles s'assirent au deuxième rang et placèrent plumes et parchemin sur leur bureau. Elles avaient lu par principe les livres de l'homme mais, connaissant la supercherie, n'y avait rien retenu de concluant. Surtout Harriet qui en avait dans certains cas parlé avec son frère. Quand même, vaincre le spectre de la mort, rien que ça ! Severus avait dit que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Ce fut avec une horreur dissimulée qu'elles entendirent exactement le même speech d'introduction de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il fallait admettre qu'il était charismatique et beau parleur mais pour le reste, il était un incompétent. Cela se prouva d'autant plus quand il déversa une cage entière de Lutins de Cornouailles dans la classe sans même donner la moindre consigne pour s'en protéger. Le bouffon avait été même jusqu'à se faire prendre sa baguette !

Oh Merlin, que ces petites saletés étaient énervantes ! Harriet se fit tirer les cheveux plus d'une fois ! De vrais petits chenapans ! Elle sortit sa baguette en même temps qu'Hermione et, ensemble, elles jetèrent le même sortilège que dans le livre, à savoir l'_immobilus. _La Serdaigle l'avait appris dans un premier temps justement pour cette occasion. La Gryffondor en profita pour faire descendre Neville Londubat de son nouveau perchoir improvisé, le lustre.

Severus arriva dans la classe en tenant par les ailes deux des Lutins qui s'étaient échappés, poursuivant des élèves dans le couloir. Il renvoya toutes les créatures dans leur cage et annonça la fin du cours. Harriet et Hermione ne se firent pas prier pour sortir et allèrent directement en bibliothèque pour commencer leur devoir de métamorphose. Elles avaient un petit sourire accroché à leurs lèvres. Le Maître des Potions avait une lueur dangereuse dans le regard et cela promettait un sale quart d'heure pour le professeur Lockhart. Elles en éclataient presque de rire au point qu'Eileen dut les reprendre l'une ou l'autre fois afin que le calme règne sur sa bibliothèque.

xXxXxXx

Drago tirait la jeune Serdaigle avec lui à travers le parc. Ils tenaient chacun un Nimbus 2001 en main. Ce serait bientôt les sélections. Harriet n'avait pas très envie de faire partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle mais elle n'allait pas refuser à son ami un petit duel d'attrapeurs. Une fois sur le terrain de Quidditch, le blond relâcha son amie et libéra un Vif d'Or qu'il avait subtilisé dans le cagibi des vestiaires.

La jeune fille frappa le sol du pied et prit son envol. L'air sifflait délicieusement dans ses oreilles. Elle fit rapidement un petit tour et quelques cabrioles. Elle adorait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. C'était enivrant. Elle se posta ensuite face au Serpentard avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

**« Le premier à trois ? »** demanda Drago.

**« Le premier qui l'attrape trois fois, »** confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

En même temps, ils partirent à la recherche du Vif d'Or et, une fois aperçu, ils s'affrontèrent, se cherchèrent, se feintèrent et firent des records de vitesse. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous, heureux sur leur Nimbus, riant parfois même aux éclats. Drago étant bien plus à l'aise qu'Harriet, attrapa le premier. La jeune fille s'adapta assez rapidement et prit le contrôle de son balai au point de faire des figures osées. Elle attrapa les deux suivants. Le duel se termina au bout de deux heures de jeu avec un 3-2 pour la Serdaigle.

**« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer, »** dit le Serpentard alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du château. ** « Tu as ça dans le sang ! »**

**« Je sais. Mais je ne trouve pas le sport intéressant. Il ne m'apporte rien. Certes voler est enivrant mais je peux très bien le faire pour le plaisir. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je joue Drago, justement parce que mon père était un excellent attrapeur. Je ne veux juste pas faire ce que les gens attendent de moi. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, je suis amie avec un Serpentard Sang-Pur et je me fiche pas mal que ses parents aient servi Voldy ou non ! » **

**« Voldy ?! »**

Drago avait pâli.

**« Si tu voyais ta tête ! »** rit Harriet. **« Oui, je ne veux pas l'appeler par ce nom ridicule qu'il s'est donné. Et Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu trop pompeux à mon goût. Voldy, c'est bien. »**

**« Tu es folle. »**

**« C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? »** le taquina-t-elle, amusée. **« Voyons Drago ... »**

**« Il y en a qui se sont fait tuer pour moins que ça. »**

**« Et comme il n'est pas prêt de revenir, j'en profite, » **rétorqua-t-elle, tout sourire. **« Allez, dépêche ! Je ne veux pas manquer le repas. Je meurs de faim ! »**

Drago sourit légèrement et suivit la jeune fille.

**« Je maintiens que tu devrais participer aux sélections ! »**

**« Dans tes rêves ! »** s'esclaffa Harriet alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée du château. ** « Plutôt récurer des centaines de chaudrons que de finir attrapeur ! »**

xXxXxXx

Le temps se rafraîchit peu à peu alors que l'automne arrivait. Harriet marchait en bordure du lac, bien emmitouflée sous sa cape. Elle avait un sac sur le côté avec de la viande crue qu'elle avait été cherchée en cuisine. Elle voulait aller nourrir les sombrals. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait les voir. Sans doute le fait d'avoir vu la mort de Lily Potter ... Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. A moins que le fait d'avoir vu la mort de sa grand-mère et la sienne soit aussi pris en compte ? Elle soupira. A quoi bon continuer de réfléchir sur ce point ? Elle les voyait. Un point c'est tout.

Elle marchait calmement vers le troupeau et les nourrit comme elle nourrirait des chevaux. Elle leur frotta affectueusement le museau. Ces animaux à l'aspect squelettique et à la peau très sombre étaient doux comme des agneaux. Ils pouvaient très certainement être dangereux aussi, Harriet n'en doutait pas. Mais ils étaient dressés et se mouvaient librement dans le parc entourant le château, cependant préférant de loin la quiétude de la clairière à la lisière de la forêt, derrière la cabane de Hagrid.

**« Tu ne devrais pas te balader toute seule avec un monstre en liberté, »** fit une voix grave et basse à quelques mètres derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour croiser le regard noir du Maître des Potions. Elle avait la main sur le coeur.

**« Sev ! Espèce de sale cornichon ! Faut pas effrayer les gens comme ça ! Cela ne te suffit pas de les terrifier en cours ou quoi ?! »**

**« Oui, et alors ? Cornichon, toi-même, petite peste ! » **rétorqua-t-il, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « **Tu ne devrais pas te balader toute seule, » **répéta-t-il ensuite.

« **Que je sache, il n'y a pas encore eu d'attaque, » **fit Harriet en donnant un nouveau morceau de viande à un jeune sombral.

« **Les coqs ont été tués, » **informa le Serpentard.

« **Oh. Cela ne devrait plus trop tarder à commencer alors. Hors de question que je finisse en retenue chez Lockhart ! »**

**« Tu préfères être en retenue avec moi ? »**

**« Entre récurer des chaudrons et l'aider à répondre à son courrier, tu préférerais quoi ? »**

**« Les chaudrons, » **répondit immédiatement Severus.

« **On est d'accord. »**

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

**« Allez viens. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre, »** dit-il au bout d'un moment après avoir observé le ciel.** « Il va pleuvoir. »**

**« Aurais-tu peur d'être mouillé, Severus ? »** demanda Harriet, curieuse.

**« Non. Mais je ne veux pas tomber malade inutilement. Je brasse déjà suffisamment de pimentine comme ça. »**

La jeune fille sourit et secoua la tête. Elle donna le dernier morceau de viande qu'elle avait apporté et suivit volontiers son frère sur le chemin du château.

**« Au fait, Drago Malfoy m'a informé de tes capacités en tant qu'attrapeur, »** fit soudain le Maître des Potions.

**« Tu étais au courant non ? »**

Severus hocha la tête pour confirmer.

**« Le problème n'est pas qu'il me l'ait informé, mais bien plutôt qu'il l'ait fait alors que je discutais avec Filius. »**

**« Quoi ?! Je vais transformer cette sale petite fouine en véracrasse ! »** s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

L'homme ricana.

**« Je crois que tu ne pourras pas éviter les sélections de Quidditch. »**

**« Et le cognard fou, tu y as réfléchi ? » **répliqua Harriet.

**« Ah ... non... J'avoue qu'il m'était sorti de la tête celui-là, »** confia-t-il. **« Mais tu ne t'étais pas arrangé avec l'elfe pour qu'un adulte soit au courant et assure ta protection ? »**

**« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne fera pas tout pour que je sois envoyée loin de Poudlard quand il jugera les lieux bien trop dangereux pour moi. »**

**« Tu n'auras qu'à éviter le cognard alors. Je pense savoir que tu as un Nimbus 2001. »**

La Serdaigle soupira de dépit sous le regard amusé de son frère.

**« Pour la peine, tu peux oublier la Coupe de Quidditch sur ton bureau cette année ! » **

**« Deal ! »**


	26. Miss Teigne Pétrifiée et Message Sanglan

**Chapitre 26 : Miss Teigne Pétrifiée et Message Sanglant**

_Si tu l'oses : 254. Araignées_

Padma et Harriet sortirent du château pour prendre un peu l'air. Elles venaient de travailler longuement en bibliothèque afin de terminer leur devoir de potions. A cause d'un Gryffondor, toujours le même, Severus avait été vache. Il avait demandé trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion d'Enflure, ses effets secondaires, ... Même les Serdaigles avaient eu du mal à le boucler. Sérieusement _trois_ rouleaux ! Mais elles l'avaient enfin terminé !

Elles se postèrent près de l'escalier menant au hangar à bateaux. La vue sur le lac y était magnifique. Elles ne s'en lassaient jamais. Elles se tenaient l'une contre l'autre avec un bocal hermétique fermé contenant un feu magique. C'était normalement contre le règlement mais il faisait très froid. Et le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit était trop grand après autant de potions et d'ingrédients en tête. Elles n'en pouvaient juste plus pour le moment.

Elles discutèrent de romans moldus et sorciers pour se changer les idées. Elles étaient de grands rats de bibliothèque toutes les deux, elles lisaient de tous pratiquement. Elles furent interrompues par des cris. Toujours le même idiot de service : un Gryffondor aux cheveux roux. Weasley ... Il ennuyait Luna Lovegood, utilisant ce surnom horrible. Loufoca.

**« Laisse-la tranquille ! »** s'exclama Harriet en approchant de la jeune blonde.

Cette dernière était en larmes. Elle la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle fusillait le roux du regard.

**« Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi ? A une fille en plus ! »**

**« Elle est débile ! Elle ne comprend pas quand je lui dis que les nargoles et les jonchuruines n'existent pas ! »**

**« Est-ce que c'est une raison pour l'insulter et la martyriser comme tu le fais ? Et puis, si ça tombe, ça existe et on n'a pas les yeux pour le voir. Le don de vue existe aussi mais il est très rare ! »**

**« Foutaise ! »**

**« Preuve que tu es un Gryffondor ignare ! Laisse-la tranquille ! »** fit Padma en approchant à son tour**. « Luna est étrange, c'est vrai mais tous les Serdaigles le sont à leur façon. Elle n'est pas débile d'ailleurs, elle fait partie des meilleurs de sa classe pour ton information ! Le débile c'est toi ! »**

Elle se tourna vers la blonde et lui fit un doux sourire en lui tendant la main.

**« Allez, viens, Luna. Retournons dans notre salle commune. »**

Luna prit la main de Padma et la suivit silencieusement, pleurant toujours quelque peu à cause de Weasley. Harriet jeta un dernier regard méprisant à ce dernier avant de faire demi-tour pour suivre son amie et la petite blonde à consoler. Elle s'approcha d'elles en courant et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la blonde.

**« Ecoute pas ce véracrasse, Luna,** » dit-elle en souriant. **« Il ne pense qu'avec son ventre. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je refuse d'être son amie. »**

**« Il voudrait que tu sois sa petite amie ! »** corrigea Padma avec un frisson de dégoût. **« Comme si ce serait un jour possible ! Il est trop stupide et dégoûtant ! Sans parler de sa vulgarité ! »**

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Il crie toujours sur tous les toits qu'il sera le futur Lord Potter ? »**

**« Il n'a jamais arrêté,** » soupira l'indienne.

Harriet grogna très peu dignement, faisant rire les deux autres filles. Le rire de Luna était comme un petit son de cloche, doux et léger.

**« Eh bien, on a au moins réussi à te faire sourire,** » rit Harriet en calant une mèche blonde de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

Elles remontèrent toutes les trois les escaliers menant à la tour de Serdaigle sous le regard noir de Ronald Weasley qui bouillonnait de colère. Il n'aimait pas être humilié de la sorte par cette fille qui lui manquait de respect. Il ne comprenait pas que le respect n'était pas à sens unique et surtout que tout ne lui était pas du. Le défaut d'être un enfant chouchouté, pourri et gâté. On ne comprend pas ces choses aussi simples.

xXxXxXx

Harriet n'était pas souvent en retenue mais là, elle avait été piégée par Weasley. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait. Il n'était pas très intelligent pourtant. Mais elle avait réussi en contrepartie à le faire tomber avec elle. Ils étaient tous les deux en retenues. Normalement elle aurait dû finir comme Weasley chez Lockhart mais par chance son frère était présent et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour l'insulter. Severus avait vu clair dans son jeu et s'y était prêté de bon coeur tandis que tous la regardait, choqués. Elle avait insulté le plus strict et le plus sévère des professeurs.

Finalement, elle était dans les cachots à refaire l'inventaire d'ingrédients avant de se mettre à récurer les chaudrons tandis que Weasley devait très certainement aider le célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart à répondre à ses admirateurs.

**« Encore merci, »** dit-elle à son frère alors qu'elle rangeait l'armoire.

**« N'espère pas que je rentre si facilement dans ton jeu la prochaine fois. Ce sera avec Rusard que tu feras la retenue la prochaine fois, »** avertit Severus avec un regard noir.

**« Tout mieux que Lockhart. Même une balade dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Surtout que cette année, les ****araignées**** vont rester dans leur nid. »**

**« Ah ? »**

**« Les araignées fuient les basilics, tu te rappelles ? »**

**« Ah oui, ça ... Retourne travailler. »**

**« Oui, chef, »** sourit la Serdaigle en se dirigeant vers la pile de chaudron.

**« Et sans magie. »**

**« J'ai jamais utilisé la magie pour faire la vaisselle, à peine le lave-vaisselle, »** confia Harriet en haussant des épaules. **« Rien n'est mieux qu'un peu d'huile de coude. Et puis ça brûle des calories. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas faire ? »** demanda Severus. **« Parce que j'ai l'impression que les retenues te passent par-dessus la tête. »**

**« Sev ... Ce n'est qu'une retenue ... Quand bien même j'aurais un mois de retenues ... »**

**« Tu **_**as**_** un mois de retenues, »** corrigea le Serpentard.

**« Ce n'est que ça, des retenues. Je les ai méritées certes mais je ne vais pas en mourir. C'est juste des corvées. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je passerai à autre chose. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de discuter sur ça. Je trouve ça juste barbant sans musique, c'est tout. »**

Severus soupira et retourna à ses corrections. Il avait d'ores et déjà remarqué qu'elle ne faisait jamais autre chose que ce qui était demandé lors des retenues. Elle était une enfant sage. Une enfant qui avait son âge psychologiquement parlant. D'où sa maturité... Même s'il avait fini par l'accepter, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

**« Au fait, j'ai fini de lire la liste de livres que tu m'as donnée. Tu pourrais m'en faire une autre s'il te plait ? »** demanda-t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

**« Je verrais dans la semaine, »** répondit le Maître des Potions sans lever le nez du parchemin.

Il resta penché sur les devoirs médiocres, à les barbouiller de commentaires et d'insultes comme lui seul pouvait le faire pendant un long moment dans un calme plus ou moins serein. Il sursauta quand un chaudron tomba au sol. Le bruit de métal résonna longuement contre la pierre.

**«Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! »** s'exclama-t-il en nettoyant la tâche d'encre qu'il venait de faire.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était figée, le regard dans le vide, horrifié.

**« Harriet ? »** Severus fronça les sourcils et se leva. ** « Harriet ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Elle ne répondit toujours pas alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule. Elle tremblait légèrement mais elle revint à elle. Elle le fixa dans les yeux.

**« Ca va, »** dit-elle rapidement. **« Je ...** Bon sang ! Ils l'ont mal faite dans le film ! Ah ça me donne la chair de poule ! »

**« Et dans une langue que je peux comprendre ? »** demanda calmement Severus en se redressant, un peu inquiet.

**« C'est juste le basilic. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça. On aurait dit des sifflements et des crissements de craie sur un tableau. » **

Elle réprima un frisson.

**« Tu entends le basilic ? »**

Elle hocha de la tête.

**« Ce n'est plus qu'un murmure mais il est toujours là. Il utilise la plomberie pour monter rapidement dans les étages probablement. »**

**« Alors les attaques ont commencé, » **soupira le Maître des Potions. ** « J'ai demandé à Pomona des mandragores mais elles ne seront pas matures avant plusieurs mois. »**

**« La première victime, c'est Miss Teigne. »**

**« Ce n'est pas plus mal, c'est une sale bête ! »**

**« Pauvre chat, »** compatit Harriet.

**« Pauvre chat ?! »**

**« Oui ! Et toi tu es un vilain chat ! Miss Teigne elle n'a rien fait ! Elle aide même Rusard à attraper les petits comiques qui font des bêtises dans le château, notamment la nuit ! »**

**« Tu n'es décidément pas normale. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne n'aimait Miss Teigne. Bon d'accord, elle ne paie pas de mine mais c'est juste un chat. Personne n'aime Rusard sauf elle ... »**

Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Et le basilic ? »**

Harriet se concentra sur son ouïe.

**« Je n'entends plus rien. »**

**« Rappelle-moi où l'attaque était supposée se faire. »**

**« Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, au deuxième étage. »**

**« Alors allons-y. »**

**« Et la retenue ? »**

**« Pour ce que ça te fait ... Allez viens. »**

**« Oui, professeur. »**

Ça, c'était quelque chose que Severus appréciait beaucoup chez sa soeur. Dès qu'ils étaient hors du cadre privé, elle revenait immédiatement au 'monsieur' ou 'professeur' sans qu'il ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Il s'attendait à devoir le faire à cause des vacances mais pas une fois elle n'avait fait l'erreur.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en direction du deuxième étage, à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Le Maître des Potions arborait son éternel masque de froideur. Harriet, elle, un masque indifférent. Il y avait un attroupement au deuxième étage. Il y avait des élèves et des professeurs qui formaient un cercle autour d'Hermione et Neville. Mr Rusard tenait justement ce dernier par le col et le secouait en hurlant au meurtre. Sa chatte était suspendue par la queue à la vue de tous alors qu'un message sanglant avait été écrit avec du sang sur le mur.

_**La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte**_

_**Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde. **_

Dumbledore arriva et demanda à tout le monde de retourner à son dortoir à l'exception des deux Gryffondors. La jeune Serdaigle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour eux. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la famille Serpentard et n'étaient passé là qu'au mauvais moment.

Pourtant, dans les jours qui suivirent, une rumeur circula que Neville était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il voulait emmener Hermione dans la Chambre des Secrets pour la tuer parce qu'elle était une Née-Moldue. Harriet trouva toute cette histoire grotesque. Neville n'avait même pas de lien avec la famille Serpentard. Elle le plaignait. Lui qui était déjà d'un naturel timide, ils allaient détruire ce pauvre garçon de l'intérieur en le tournant vers les ténèbres.

Un jour, juste avant un cours de métamorphoses, alors que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée, elle entendit Weasley relancer cette rumeur une fois de trop.

**« La ferme, Weasley ! »** siffla-t-elle. **« Neville a autant de chance que toi d'être l'héritier de Serpentard ! »**

**« Je suis un pur Gryffondor ! »** s'offusqua le roux.

**« Oui, précise-le sans cervelle ! »** ajouta Harriet, rouge de colère. **« N'importe qui ouvrant un livre sur les familles Sang-Purs saurait que les Londubat ne sont pas les descendants, de près ou de loin, de Salazar Serpentard ! La dernière famille connue est éteinte. Il s'agit des Gaunt. Alors maintenant, arrête de faire chier Neville ou je te jure que je m'arrange pour que tu te retrouves en retenue pendant des mois, même si je dois être punie aussi ! »**

**« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, »** intervint le professeur McGonagall en arrivant. **« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Weasley. C'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends à accuser Mr Londubat ! Peut-être que deux semaines de retenue auprès de Mr Rusard vous apprendra à réfléchir ! »**

Weasley jeta un regard noir à Harriet mais cette dernière s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette. Elle préféra s'attarder sur Hermione et Neville. Ce dernier fit un petit sourire à la Serdaigle pour la remercier. Elle lui répondit avec un plus grand. Même si toutes les rumeurs ne cesseront pas, au moins, il y aurait des personnes qui iraient jeter un oeil sur les dits ouvrages et sauraient la vérité.


	27. Premier Match de Quidditch

**Chapitre 27 : Premier Match de Quidditch**

_Si tu l'oses : 115. Quidditch_

**« Réveille-toi, Potter ! »** s'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.** « Tu es dans la lune. »**

Il venait de lui lancer le souaffle et elle l'avait pris en pleine tête.

**« Désolée. »**

**« Tu es peut-être remplaçante mais tu dois t'entraîner autant que les autres ... »**

**« ... dans le cas où l'un de mes partenaires serait incapable de jouer au match, oui, je sais, »** soupira la jeune fille en passant le souaffle à sa voisine. **« C'est juste ... laisse tomber, Dwight. »**

**« Un peu de nerf ! C'est mou tout ça ! »** continua le capitaine avec énergie. **« On dirait une bande de boursoufflets ! »**

Harriet retint un nouveau soupir et se concentra plus sur l'entraînement. Elle allait le faire payer à Drago. Elle était remplaçante. Et pas seulement pour le poste d'attrapeur ! Il se trouvait qu'elle avait aussi un certain don pour manier une batte. Par conséquent si Chang, Davies ou Dwight manquait à l'appel, elle devait les remplacer. Elle avait été à la limite de crier au complot au point qu'elle avait refusé un poste permanent dans l'équipe. Elle avait accepté seulement en tant que remplaçante. Ainsi, elle ne jouerait pas à tous les matchs. C'était sa condition. Elle se fichait pas mal du sport en général. Faire de temps en temps un petit tour à balai ou un footing autour du lac ne comptait pas vraiment.

Ils se firent des passes avant de faire un pseudo-match, Harriet joua en tant que batteuse après avoir attrapé quelques balles de tennis. Elle frappait fort dans les cognards et souvent, elle visait juste. Dwight regrettait qu'elle refuse au minimum le poste de batteur à temps plein. La Survivante renvoyait des balles traîtresses mais il respectait son choix. Le capitaine avait très bien compris qu'elle préférait de loin les livres au sport mais qu'on lui avait un peu forcé la main pour jouer. Un peu harcelé même. Le rôle de remplaçant n'était qu'un compromis.

Elle se défoula donc sur les cognards, plus particulièrement les jours où elle devait suivre le 'cours' du professeur Lockhart. Heureusement, il se limitait à la théorie – si toutefois on pouvait appeler cela de la théorie ... –, il ne voulait pas réitérer le fiasco du premier cours. Mais ces cours étaient chiants au possible. Ce bouffon ne cessait de se faire mousser en parlant de ses 'exploits'. C'était pour Harriet un calvaire sans nom.

Elle savoura l'eau chaude après l'entraînement. Elle était délicieuse. Cela fit beaucoup de bien à ses muscles. Elle apprécia la chaleur couler sur sa tête et le long de ses cheveux. La vapeur de l'eau et l'odeur du savon dans son nez. Elle y resta longuement. Puis elle se sécha minutieusement le corps et les cheveux. Elle sortit et, sentant la morsure du vent de novembre, elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle rentra rapidement au château et remonta directement à la tour de Serdaigle afin d'y déposer son balai et sa tenue de Quidditch. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un Gryffondor. Elle se figea en voyant son immobilité. Elle approcha lentement. Le garçon était petit, cheveux blonds. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de découvrir un appareil photo dans ses mains.

Harriet trembla légèrement, le souffle court. Elle n'avait pas peur toutefois. Elle n'entendait pas le basilic. Il n'était plus là. Elle déglutit avant de faire demi-tour. Elle redescendit les escaliers, lâchant ses affaires en chemin pour qu'elles ne les gênent pas dans sa course. Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle en courant.

**« Crivey ! »** cria-t-elle, haletante alors que les professeurs la regardaient. **« J'ai trouvé Crivey ... dans le couloir ouest au cinquième étage ! Il est ... Il est complètement pétrifié ! »**

Un silence total se fit dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva ainsi que McGonagall, Snape et – soupir – Lockhart. Elle les guida vers Colin Crivey tout en expliquant comment elle l'avait trouvé. Elle récupéra ses affaires en chemin. Elle fut interrogée longuement après cela. Il n'y avait aucun témoin. Elle allait peut-être passer pour la coupable, pour l'Héritière de Serpentard mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas encore montré ses capacités de fourchelangue mais elle n'était pas pressée de le faire. De plus, elle, elle savait déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait. Se faire considérer comme l'Héritière était dans le livre. Que cela se passe un peu différemment ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se mit dans son lit. Elle attrapa son coussin et le serra contre elle, songeuse. Un elfe de maison apparut devant elle. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il lui tendit une lettre et deux flacons. Elle le remercia. Quand il disparut, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_**Harriet, **_

_**Voici une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans le cas où tu en aurais besoin. **_

_**Severus. **_

Elle eut un petit sourire mais rangea les flacons dans son tiroir. Elle ne se sentait pas au top, c'est vrai, mais elle n'était pas non plus au plus bas de l'échelle, moralement parlant. Elle se coucha, l'appétit coupé. Elle se vida l'esprit, méditant longuement pour élever ses barrières d'occlumancie, et s'endormit.

xXxXxXx

Harriet discutait avec Luna sur un numéro du Chicaneur. Le numéro du jour parlait du Ronflak cornu, une créature terrestre sortie tout droit de l'imaginaire de la famille Lovegood. Ou bien elle existait mais seules certaines personnes ayant le don pouvaient la voir.

**« Potter ! »**

La jeune Prince sursauta, renversant la moitié de son thé sur sa tenue. Elle grogna avant de se nettoyer d'un coup de baguette. Elle jeta un regard noir au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

**« Oui, Dwight ? » **demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées par la douleur de la brûlure.

**« Chang est malade. Tu la remplaces. »**

Harriet soupira.

**« Eh merde ... D'accord, je vais chercher mon équipement. »**

**« Pas la peine, je l'ai récupéré pour toi. »**

**« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! » **demanda la plus jeune en plissant les yeux, une lueur de colère naissant dans son regard.

**« Non, juste un **_**accio**_**. »**

Elle desserra les poings pour récupérer son balai et sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle regarda sa montre.

**« Très bien. Je vous retrouve dans les vestiaires dans une heure pour le match. »**

**« Sois pas en retard. »**

**« Je ne suis jamais en retard. »**

Le Capitaine de l'équipe partit rejoindre sa place et laissa son joueur remplaçant à son repas. Padma se pencha par-dessus la table pour prendre la main d'Harriet.

**« Tu vas y arriver. »**

**« Je sais, » **soupira la jeune Prince. **« Mais je ne voulais pas jouer. C'est Drago qui m'a piégée en en parlant au professeur Snape en face du professeur Flitwick. Fatalement, Flitwick en a parlé à Dwight qui m'a un peu harcelée pour que je fasse les essais. Et me voilà ... devant mon assiette à me préparer pour un match parce que Cho Chang est malade. C'est un complot, j'en suis sûre ! »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Luna.

**« Parce qu'on affronte les Serpentards et que Drago est leur nouvel attrapeur... »**

**« Et tu penses qu'il l'a rendue malade. »**

**« Oui, mais innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire... » **

Elle fixa le blond avec suspicion mais ce dernier discutait avec ses amis Serpentards sans la regarder. Il semblait très à l'aise. Pas vraiment l'attitude d'un coupable... Mais elle avait appris à ne jamais faire confiance aux gens, du moins pas totalement ou aveuglément. Surtout les Serpentards. Elle-même en avait le comportement par moment. Jouer la comédie était un masque qu'on portait en tout temps.

**« Dans ce cas, » **commença Padma avec une légère excitation, ramenant ainsi le regard vert de son amie sur elle. **« Coupable ou non, tu n'as qu'à lui en mettre plein la vue ! »**

**« Je n'ai qu'à ... hein ... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Nous avons les mêmes balais et il n'est pas un mauvais attrapeur. Sans oublier qu'il y a de nombreux facteurs à prendre en compte dans la recherche et la saisie du Vif d'Or, le facteur chance n'étant pas à négliger. Ce sera serré. »**

Elle piqua dans son assiette avec une légère frustration. Une demi-heure plus tard, son déjeuner terminé, elle se leva et prit le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. Beaucoup de gens s'y dirigeaient déjà pour prendre place dans les gradins. Elle se changea en silence devant ses coéquipiers. Elle n'était pas très bavarde lors des entraînements, et aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. Elle écouta le discours d'encouragement et prit son balai avant de suivre les autres sur le terrain.

Le bruit des acclamations était surprenant. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un match de sa vie non plus. Elle avala difficilement en regardant les gradins. Elle se vida l'esprit et enfourcha son balai pour prendre son envol. Le vent la détendit progressivement et elle rejoignit son équipe, faisant face à Drago. Ce dernier lui faisait un petit sourire, le regard empli de défi. Elle le lui rendit. Mme Bibine libéra les balles de jeu et lança le souaffle.

La partie commença avec brutalité. Les passes étaient faites, les cognards renvoyés, les buts arrêtés. Les supporters de chaque équipe criaient et scandaient les noms des joueurs lors de leurs succès et boudaient face à leurs échecs. Mais tout se faisait dans un certain respect. Les Serpentards restaient fourbes dans leur chemin de la victoire, mais ils n'agissaient pas avec autant de haine qu'avec les Gryffondors.

Après plusieurs tours de terrains et quelques zigzags entre les joueurs, Harriet repéra le Vif d'Or. Elle se mit directement en chasse. Elle était penchée en avant sur son balai, les yeux rivés sur la balle dorée. Elle ne vit le cognard arriver sur elle qu'au dernier moment. Elle fit une roulade sur son balai pour l'éviter et continua à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Sauf qu'il avait disparu. Mais pas le cognard. Il revenait à la charge ! La jeune Serdaigle fonça au loin afin de rester au plus loin de la balle ensorcelée.

**« Dès que je revois cet elfe de malheur, je le tue ! »** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, alors qu'elle évitait le cognard une fois de plus.

Elle évita la balle tout en faisant le tour du terrain. Les batteurs tentèrent de le repousser pour la protéger mais il revenait sans cesse. Elle fonça droit sur le mur du stade et remonta en piquet à la dernière seconde. Elle entendit le bruit du bois qui se brise. Elle continua de voler, refoulant sa panique à l'arrière-plan. Elle revoyait le passage du film derrière ses yeux, le cognard brisant le bras d'Harry Potter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas brisé quelque chose et elle n'était pas pressée de revivre cette douloureuse sensation.

Cette sensation, d'abord imaginaire, devint très vite réelle. Une horrible douleur dans son avant-bras. Elle n'avait pas su l'éviter une fois encore. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire indéfiniment. Elle n'était pas entraînée pour ça. Elle voyait flou et gémissait, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser son balai à une main, son bras blessé contre son corps. Elle se désintéressa totalement du jeu, concentrée sur sa survie. Hélas, le cognard continuait de la pourchasser.

Elle atterrit en catastrophe sur le sol et roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Elle se redressa en entendant la balle lui foncer dessus et elle se déplaça sur le côté afin de l'éviter. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes, son bras toujours collé contre son corps. Elle avait des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue alors qu'elle fuyait toujours le cognard. Ses lunettes étaient tombées à terre. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers des formes floues au loin. D'instinct, elle se dirigea vers un adulte tout vêtu de noir, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que c'était Severus. Elle en eut la confirmation quand elle arriva auprès de cette silhouette et qu'elle entendit sa voix grave. Il lançait un sortilège pour détruire le cognard.

Elle sentit assez rapidement l'odeur d'herbes et d'ingrédients pour potions et elle resta accrochée à la robe noire, légèrement tremblante. Le bras de son frère la protégeait et la soutenait à la fois.

**« C'est fini, Miss Potter, »** dit-il calmement, d'une voix neutre. **« Vous ne risquez plus rien. »**

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour reprendre un peu contenance. Malgré sa vue troublée par les larmes et l'absence de verre de contact, elle put reconnaître une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de Severus.

**« Merci ... merci, professeur, »** répondit-elle alors en serrant son bras douloureux contre elle.

**« Cette pauvre petite a le bras blessé, »** fit alors le professeur Lockhart qui s'était approché.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds sortit sa baguette.

**« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! »** s'écria immédiatement Harriet.

**« Allons, allons, Harriet, je vais régler cela en un rien de temps. Vous n'aurez plus rien après. »**

**« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, »** siffla-t-elle en reculant derrière le Maître des Potions. ** « Je préfère encore me faire soigner à la moldue plutôt que vous laissez faire. »**

**« Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, Miss Potter, »** ajouta Severus en posant une main sur son épaule. Il agita sa baguette de l'autre. **« **_**Accio Lunettes d'Harriet Potter.**_** »**

La jeune fille le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils s'en allèrent ensemble.

**« Et le match ? »** fit une voix derrière eux, celle du capitaine de Serdaigle, toujours perché sur son balai.

**« Je suis incapable d'attraper le Vif d'Or et tenir mon balai avec un seul bras, Dwight, je suis désolée, »** répliqua Harriet avec une légère grimace de douleur sur son visage.

Elle tenait toujours son bras contre son ventre et marchait lentement en compagnie de Severus. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls et à l'abri au château, Harriet se détendit légèrement.

**« Ton bras, ça va ? »** demanda le Maître des Potions.

**« Aussi bien qu'un bras cassé peut aller bien. »**

**« Tu crois que c'est ... ? »**

**« Certaine et dès que je le vois, je le tue de mes propres mains ! »**

Severus ricana.

**« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. C'est douloureux ! »**

**« Pas autant qu'un **_**doloris**_**, tu peux en être sûre. »**

**« Je ne veux pas savoir. »**

**« Et j'espère que tu ne le découvriras jamais. »**

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh s'occupa rapidement de son bras. Elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard, le bras complètement soigné.

**« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »** demanda Severus en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa soeur.

**« Un poison particulièrement lent et douloureux ainsi que du matériel de torture ... et un alibi en béton pour le meurtre d'un elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy. »**

L'homme eut un rictus et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de sa soeur.

**« Eh ! Si tu ne veux pas que je transforme ta crinière en pétard, je te conseille fortement de ne pas recommencer ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu espères pouvoir me faire, petite peste ? J'en ai vu des choses qui te feraient frémir de frayeur. »**

**« Qui a dit que ce serait pour t'effrayer ? »** demanda Harriet avec un sourire maraudeur. **« Je peux très bien te pourrir l'existence. »**

**« Oh mais tu le fais déjà, jeune fille, »** répliqua Severus avec un sourire narquois.

**« Oui, c'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime, Sev. »**

**« Je te demande pardon ? »** fit ce dernier, surpris.

**« J'ai dit que je t'aimais. Quand je disais que j'aimais le personnage de Severus Snape, je n'ai pas menti, Sev. Je t'aime beaucoup. Tu fais beaucoup de choses, tapis dans l'ombre. Tu es le Batman du monde sorcier. L'homme qu'on prend pour un criminel alors que tu es le héros de l'histoire. »**

**« Je ne suis pas un héros. »**

**« Si t'en es un ! »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Si ! »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Si ! »**

**« J'abandonne ! »** soupira Severus alors qu'Harriet se mettait à rire. **« Petite peste ! »**

**« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »**


	28. Club de Duel

**Chapitre 28 : Club de Duel**

_Si tu l'oses : 266. vipère_

**« Harriet, regarde ce que je viens de lire, » **dit Hermione en s'installant à la table des Serdaigles au déjeuner.

**« C'est quoi ? »** demanda la jeune fille en prenant la feuille jaune. Elle y jeta un regard. **« Oh génial ... Moi qui espérait ne pas devoir perdre mon temps à ça ... C'est mauvais. »**

**« Pourquoi, tu es amie avec Malfoy, non ? »**

**« Mais pas avec Weasley. »** La jeune Prince soupira et rejeta le prospectus annonçant le fameux club de duel dirigé par Lockhart. **« Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer et me faire des ennemis bientôt. »**

**« Plus que depuis que tu as trouvé Colin ? »** demanda la Gryffondor.

**« Je n'ai pas touché à Colin ! »**

**« Je sais. C'est ... Au fait, parlant d'elle, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus renfermée. Et mal à l'aise en public. »**

Harriet jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondors et fixa une personne en particulier.

**« Elle est pâle. Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'autre ? »**

**« Non. Elle a toujours le nez dans un livre ou ses devoirs quand elle ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Je la vois parfois écrire dans un carnet mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je n'ai pas de preuve pouvant dire qu'il s'agit du journal. »**

**« Il va falloir attendre qu'elle le jette dans les toilettes ..., »** soupira alors Harriet.

**« En espérant qu'elle le jette dans les toilettes. Si elle le jette, »** termina la brune en se servant quelques toasts.

xXxXxXx

Le temps était mauvais, il tirait vers le blizzard. Plus un temps à sortir. Les courants d'air dans les couloirs étaient glacés. Harriet avait rejoint ses amis devant l'estrade pour l'inauguration du club de duel. Hermione les tira, Padma, Luna et elle vers Drago.

**« Malfoy, dis-nous que c'est ton parrain qui va l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, »** fit la Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard fut surpris que la brune vienne directement lui parler et, surtout, lui demander ça.

**« Qui t'a dit que ... »**

**« C'est bon, Drago, toute personne ayant un minimum d'intelligence et l'oeil pour le remarquer peut voir que Snape est ton parrain, » **intervint Padma.

**« Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il le fera, »** sourit Harriet.** « Ce bouffon mérite une humiliation dans les formes. Surtout que tout cela n'est que parodie comparé aux vrais duels. »**

**« Je veux juste avoir des vacances. »**

**« Hermione Granger qui demande des vacances, hein... Maintenant j'ai tout entendu, »** ricana Drago.

**« Comme ça je pourrais lire de vrais livres pour apprendre à me défendre. Ses livres sont inutiles et souvent incorrects ! Ils sont justes bon à servir de bois de chauffage. »**

Tout le groupe sourit à cela avant de se tourner vers l'estrade où Lockhart venait d'apparaître dans une tenue de combat claire. Il portait une cape bleu roi.

**« Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ?** » demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire**. « Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? Bien. »**

Il fit volte-face pour s'adresser à toute l'assemblée.

**« ****En raison des sombres événements de ces dernières semaines, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel afin de vous former et de vous entraîner au cas où vous auriez à vous défendre, comme cela m'est arrivé maintes et maintes fois. Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie à mes livres. »**

Il se débarrassa de sa cape et la jeta hors de l'estrade. Plusieurs filles se disputèrent le vêtement avant que le silence ne revienne dans la salle.

**« Je vous présente mon assistant. Le professeur Snape ! »**

**« Oh Merlin**, » fit le Drago.

**« Oui, Drago, je te le confirme**, » dit Harriet en jetant un regard noir à Lockhart. «** Il a osé rabaisser le meilleur duelliste de l'école après les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore d'assistant. »**

**« C'est plutôt lui qui devrait être assistant** ! » siffla le blond.

**« Mais tu as oublié le plus important, Malfoy**, » intervint ironiquement Hermione. « **Gilderoy Lockhart a fait de 'grandes choses' ! »**

Le blond eut un rictus moqueur et ils regardèrent la suite du show.

**« Il a très sportivement accepté de m'aider pour une petite démonstration. N'ayez crainte, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Faites-moi confiance**, » continua Lockhart en sortant sa baguette.

« **Ca pour sûr, on a confiance**, » commenta Padma. « **Cet homme va finir comme ingrédients à potions ! »**

Les deux professeurs se saluèrent avant de se poster chacun à une extrémité de l'estrade, prêt à combattre. Enfin... prêt, Lockhart tenait sa baguette avec désinvolture. Quant à Severus, il semblait avoir mangé un citron juste avant de venir. Harriet avait de la peine pour lui. Le pauvre devait participer à cette mascarade. C'était humiliant. Ce serait plus acceptable si un étudiant l'affrontait en guise d'exemple. Cela ressemblerait plus à un cours.

« **Un ... deux ... trois**, » dit distinctement Lockhart.

« _**Expelliarmus !**_ » s'exclama Severus.

Le sort frappa la célébrité en pleine poitrine et il s'envola sur une vingtaine de mètres, lâchant sa baguette. Lockhart se releva avec difficulté mais plaça directement un sourire sur son visage pour montrer qu'il allait bien. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de boiter légèrement. Harriet lança un sourire discret à son frère alors que Lockhart reprenait la parole.

**« C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Snape. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire... »**

**« Oui et nous on est les descendants des fondateurs,** » répliqua Hermione.

**« Déconne pas, je suis la cousine à je ne sais plus quel degré de Voldy-face-de-serpent. »**

**« Tu déconnes, là ? »**

**« Non. »**

Ses amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

**« Je suis une descendante des Peverell, tout comme lui**, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Donc, tu es une descendante de ...,** » commença Hermione, hésitante.

**« Non, je ne suis pas une descendante de Serpentard, mais une cousine d'un de ses descendants. Ma quadrisaïeule était Iolanthe Peverell. Et un autre membre de la famille Peverell s'est marié avec la famille Gaunt, descendante de la famille Serpentard. Voilà tout. On est des grands-cousins à je ne sais plus quel degré. »**

**« Cela arrive souvent dans les familles Sang-Pur**, » confirma Drago, songeur. « **On est tous lié à un certain degré. En particulier les vieilles familles. »**

Pendant ce temps, Severus proposa à Lockhart sur un ton assez condescendant et empreint de haine de commencer à apprendre à comment neutraliser les mauvais sorts.

**« Excellente suggestion, professeur Snape. Il nous faudrait deux volontaires... Hum, tiens, Potter et Weasley, par exemple ! »** s'exclama Lockhart.

**« Oh non,** » soupira Harriet en montant sur l'estrade, du côté de son frère.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec lui avant de se concentrer sur Weasley. Elle sortit sa baguette. Le roux la fixait avec dégoût et crainte. Il croyait à la rumeur disant qu'elle était soi-disant l'héritière de Serpentard. Cela lui faisait des vacances, elle ne devait plus supporter ses avances depuis. Tant que ses amis et sa famille savaient qui elle était réellement, pour le reste elle s'en fichait. Les deux adolescents se saluèrent et se placèrent à vingt pas l'un de l'autre.

« **Attention ! A trois. Jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire. Seulement pour le désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un... Deux... »**

« _**Everte Estatim **_! » cria Weasley.

Harriet s'envola et tomba au sol au pied de son frère. Elle siffla de douleur en se tenant le genou. Elle était mal tombée dessus. Elle lança un regard noir au Weasley et accepta volontiers la main que Severus lui tendait pour se relever. Elle se remit en position et lança un _rictusempra_. Le Gryffondor s'effondra au sol, incapable de s'empêcher de rire. Il ne lâcha pas sa baguette pour autant. Il eut du mal à annuler le sort.

**« J'ai dit désarmer, c'est tout ! »** intervint Lockhart.

Cela sembla bien trop familier aux deux Prince. Harriet serra le poing quand Weasley se releva. Elle le vit s'humidifier les lèvres. Elle pria pour qu'elle ne lance pas le sortilège qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lancer.

« _**Serpensortia**_. »

Elle se tendit. Elle ne vit non pas un serpent sortir de la baguette du rouquin mais bien une dizaine.

« **Des ****vipères****, rien que ça, **» dit-elle, la voix mal assurée en reculant.

Elles fonçaient toutes sur elle. Elles crachaient. C'était un piège pour l'obliger à montrer qu'elle était fourchelangue. Pour alimenter la rumeur. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle. Severus s'avança pour aider sa soeur mais Lockhart avait déjà agité sa baguette pour venir en aide à Harriet. Sauf que ce fut pire que mieux. Il fit voler les serpents en l'air et ils atterrirent tous brutalement et pas spécialement sur l'estrade. Certains réapparurent dans le public.

**« Vous êtes fou, Lockhart ! **» s'écria le Maître des Potions en détruisant les quelques qui étaient sur l'estrade.

Mais sa voix fut couverte par des hurlements de terreur. Et il était trop dangereux pour Severus d'intervenir, il pourrait plus blesser les élèves par inadvertance. Harriet entendit les sifflements rageurs des vipères. Elles n'avaient pas apprécié le baptême de l'air et étaient prêtes à mordre quiconque sur son chemin. Elle inspira profondément et se mit à siffler doucement mais avec autorité. Elle charma les reptiles et les invita à revenir sur l'estrade.

« **Un terrarium, s'il vous plait, professeur,** » demanda-t-elle poliment à son frère en croisant son regard quelques secondes.

Severus ne l'avait encore jamais entendue parler fourchelangue. Il était saisi. Il se reprit rapidement et fit ce qu'elle demandait. Elle obligea les vipères à rentrer dedans avant de le refermer. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lockhart et Weasley. Elle s'avança directement vers ce dernier et lui donna une claque.

**« Des serpents, espèce de malade ! Des vipères extrêmement venimeuses ! Si jamais un élève a été mordu, ce sera par ta faute ! T'es cinglé ! »**

**« C'est toi le monstre, »** répliqua Weasley en se tenant la joue et la menaçant de sa baguette, tremblant légèrement. **« Tu lances le monstre de Serpentard sur les Nés-Moldus ! Tu les as lancés sur nous ! »**

**« Tu les as créées ! Et c'est Lockhart qui les a énervées ! Encore heureux que je sois fourchelangue pour les maîtriser ! Quant au monstre de Serpentard, ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec le taré qui veut tuer des Nés-Moldus ! Je ne suis pas pour la pureté du sang ! Je suis Sang-Mélée ! Et au cas où personne ne serait au courant, ma mère ETAIT une Née-Moldue ! Alors je suis bien mal placée pour faire quelque chose du genre ! Je trouve cela grotesque ! »**

Elle repartit en boitant, quittant la salle. Tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage, apeuré. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle fila dans sa chambre d'adolescente de sa vie antérieure et se pelotonna dans son lit. Elle plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et se mit à hurler.

Pendant ce temps, Severus remit de l'ordre dans la Grande Salle. Ce ne fut pas très difficile d'exiger le silence. Il inspirait la peur rien que par son regard. Personne ne l'aimait ou presque. Il demanda si quelqu'un avait été mordu. C'était le cas de deux élèves. Il les fit envoyer directement à l'infirmerie et s'attarda sur un antidote pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Puis, il alla voir Minerva pour l'informer de la situation. Elle lui promit que Weasley serait sévèrement puni pour avoir mis les autres élèves en danger. Et elle s'occuperait également de Lockhart mais ce dernier était une cause perdue. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où était Harriet. Severus avait vu qu'elle était blessée.


	29. Discussion autour d'un Chocolat Chaud

**Chapitre 29 : Discussion autour d'un Chocolat Chaud**

_Proverbes sorciers : Raconter des Mandragores_

_Si tu l'oses : 146. contrarié_

Severus demanda des nouvelles à son collègue Filius. Le petit homme avait compris qu'il accordait de l'attention à la jeune Serdaigle. Il avait parlé de lien familial. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient des Prince. Sans doute son côté Gobelin. Il n'avait toutefois rien dit aux autres. Hélas, Filius ne l'avait pas vue et elle ne semblait pas être dans la tour de Serdaigle. Le Maître des Potions se mit alors à la chercher. Après avoir regardé dans tous les lieux où elle était susceptible d'aller, il se dirigea alors dans la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea alors vers Mme Pince.

**« Auriez-vous vu Miss Potter, Irma ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

La bibliothécaire le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Puis, elle réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas vu Harriet. Elle jeta un oeil à Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était avec Padma Patil. Elles travaillaient sur leurs devoirs. Toutefois, elles semblaient inquiètes aussi. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Harriet de ne pas venir travailler.

« **Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, Severus,** » répondit-elle.

Elle s'écarta pour retourner à son bureau.

« **Merci, Irma**. »

Severus s'apprêtait à partir quand sa mère l'appela. Il se retourna.

**« Ce que vous m'avez demandé**, » dit-elle en lui tendant un livre.

« **Merci,** » répondit le Maître des Potions en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Il retourna à son bureau rapidement pour éplucher le livre. Ce dernier était sans intérêt. Ce n'était par contre pas le cas du morceau de parchemin glissé entre les pages.

_**Si elle n'est nulle part, c'est qu'elle se trouve dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Demande l'appartement en passant trois fois devant le mur du sixième étage. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle y soit si elle est **__**contrariée.**_

_**Maman**__. _

« **Elle a de quoi être contrariée avec ce qu'il vient de se passer,** » commenta le Serpentard en soupirant.

Il partit en cuisine chercher du chocolat chaud dans un thermos et partit dans les étages de l'école. Il s'arrêta devant le mur vide du sixième étage et passa trois fois devant. Une porte en bois apparut et il entra. Il retrouva exactement le même endroit que la dernière fois. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'appartement auparavant. Un petit hall moldu classique. Il y avait deux petites bibliothèques et un bureau d'étudiant. Quelques décorations quelconques. Beaucoup de documentations sur l'Egypte, la Grèce et la Rome antique. Harriet était vraiment une antiquiste autrefois. Tout était hélas en français. Rares étaient les ouvrages en anglais. Cela concordait d'autant plus à son histoire.

Il s'avança et entra dans le salon. Il y retrouva le canapé sur lequel il avait longuement discuté avec sa mère, les meubles dépareillés, les deux bibliothèques vitrines avec des boitiers étranges – des DVD's – dans l'une et des livres dans l'autre, un écran de télévision étrange et ce qui s'apparentait à une chaîne hi-fi bien que trop complexe à ses yeux. Harriet n'était nulle part. Il sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir. Sur la gauche, il y avait une porte vitrée menant vers la cuisine. Cette dernière était simple : une table de travail, une armoire, ... elle était semi-équipée. Plus loin dans le couloir, il y avait un petit vestibule avec des porte-manteaux et une porte menant à une salle de bain. La porte étant ouverte, il n'y vit personne et ne s'y attarda pas non plus.

Il alla au fond du couloir et fit face à trois portes. Celle de gauche était des toilettes, celle de droite, une chambre d'adulte, probablement la chambre parentale. Il ne restait que celle du milieu qui se trouvait être fermée. Il entendait vaguement du bruit de l'autre côté. Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Il ouvrit la porte quand il y fut invité. Il retrouva Harriet sur son lit, tenant son oreiller contre son torse, les yeux légèrement rougis et le regard sombre. Il regarda un peu la chambre. Elle était neutre, ni masculine ni féminine et les deux à la fois. Il vit deux posters sur le mur sur la gauche et y vit le nom. Harry Potter.

**« On dirait que tu le vois pour la première fois. Tu es pourtant déjà venu, »** renifla-t-elle.

**« Je n'avais pas fait attention à la décoration, »** répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. ** « Tu étais tellement bouleversée que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. Est-ce que c'est ... ? »**

**« Les posters du sixième volet de la série Harry Potter, oui. Et là, Alan Rickman qui interprète ton personnage. Ressemblant, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Un peu. Bien qu'on n'ait pas le même nez, »** fit Severus avec un léger sourire, attirant un rictus sur le visage de sa soeur. **« Comment va ta jambe ? »**

**« J'ai un peu mal au genou, »** dit-elle en haussant des épaules. **« Je suis tombée dessus tout à l'heure. »**

**« Fais-moi voir. »**

**« Je vais enfiler un short alors**, » accepta Harriet en se levant.

Elle en sortit un de l'armoire et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se changer rapidement. Son boitement était léger mais perceptible. Severus vit, quand elle revint, un énorme bleu sur le genou ainsi que quelques traces rouges. Des éraflures qui avaient très peu saigné. Le genou en lui-même semblait plus gonflé que l'autre.

**« Et tu as un peu mal avec ça ?! »** s'étonna-t-il.

**« J'ai une assez bonne résistance à la douleur, » **répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. **« Sur le moment même, je l'ai à peine senti à cause de l'adrénaline. »**

**« Et maintenant ? »**

**« Je sens que je vis. C'est tout. »**

**« Tu aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie. »**

**« J'y serais allée demain sans doute ... »**

Severus soupira et lui désigna le lit pour qu'elle s'installe. Il sortit un baume de soin.

**« Tu vas le sentir passer, »** prévint-il alors qu'il s'en induisait les mains.

**« Je ne suis pas une chochotte. Tu peux y aller. »**

Il massa le genou avec la crème et la vit serrer les poings du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait les dents qui grinçaient, signe qu'elle le sentait bien. Il eut un rictus amusé en se reconnaissant un peu. Elle cachait sa faiblesse et se montrait forte. Elle était définitivement une survivante.

**« Tu as bien agi dans la Grande Salle. Tu as évité une catastrophe. Seuls deux élèves ont été mordus et sont déjà tirés d'affaire. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. »**

**« Je hais Weasley. »**

**« Tous ou seulement Ronald Weasley ? »**

**« Je peux difficilement haïr les jumeaux, ils sont drôles. Quant à Percy, il m'indiffère. J'ai pitié de Ginevra mais je déteste Ronald ! »**

Elle siffla quand il appuya sur un point particulièrement douloureux. Il y alla plus doucement et continua de parler pour la distraire.

**« Je me demande ce que tu penses de William et Charlie. »**

**« Jamais vu et ils ne sont pas très présents dans les livres, désolée. »**

**« Oh ... Cela évolue comment pour la plus jeune ? »**

**« Elle est bien plus pâle qu'en début d'année et, selon Hermione, elle est de plus en plus refermée sur elle-même. Elle ne parle presque plus aux autres. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à lâcher le journal. Mais il y a normalement une troisième attaque avant. J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ... »**

**« Minerva va s'occuper de Weasley. Ce qu'il a fait était dangereux. »**

**« Plus je le vois agir, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul. »**

Severus fronça les sourcils, s'immobilisant quelques secondes avant de reprendre le massage du genou.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas trop. Pour le quotidien, son comportement montre à quel point il peut être stupide et irréfléchi. »**

**« Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle un Gryffondor, »** fit l'homme avec un rictus.

**« Oui, mais il y a Gryffondor et Gryffondor. Weasley est au summum de la bêtise là où d'autres comme Finnigan ou Londubat réfléchissent un peu. Weasley peut dire de ces bêtises parfois ... »** Elle soupira. **« Mais dès que cela me concerne. Il ... je ne sais pas ... il semble savoir beaucoup de choses. »**

**« Comme ? »**

« **Rien qu'aujourd'hui, c'était bizarre. Il est du genre à n'en avoir rien à faire des cours. Il a toujours la moyenne à peine. Il copie beaucoup les devoirs des autres, d'après Hermione. Et là, il invoque une dizaine de vipères avec facilité. Ce n'est pas normal. Même moi, je n'y arrive pas. A peine un petit orvet. Il a dû bosser ce sort. Mais avec qui ? Ce n'est pas avec le professeur McGonagall, c'est certain. On n'aborde pas ça avant la troisième année. J'aurais compris de Drago. Mais d'un Gryffondor ? Ce n'est pas net. Depuis que j'ai trouvé Crivey, il a cessé de me faire des avances ou de devenir mon ami pour casser du sucre sur mon dos en prétendant que je suis l'héritière de Serpentard. Et aujourd'hui, il invoque des vipères pour le prouver. Il m'a forcée à parler fourchelangue ! »**

Elle frappa avec violence son oreiller.

**« Tu n'as rien fait, ta mère et moi, on le sait. Tous les professeurs s'en doutent, tu es tellement sociable et ouverte d'esprit. Tu as toujours le sourire, que ce soit pour un Sang-Pur ou un Né-Moldu. Même tes amies le savent. C'est le plus important. Laisse cet idiot dire ses bêtises. »**

Harriet gardait le silence. Il se leva et alla se laver les mains. Il passa ensuite en cuisine chercher des tasses. Il les remplit de chocolat chaud. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il lui en tendit une et s'installa sur le rebord du lit avec la sienne.

**« Severus Snape qui boit du chocolat chaud. Là, j'ai un scoop, » **rit la Serdaigle.

**« C'était la boisson préférée de ta mère, de Lily. »**

**« Oh... Je ne savais pas. »**

**« Pour une fois que je t'apprends quelque chose, » **sourit Severus.

**« Raconte pas des mandragores. Tu m'apprends quelque chose toutes les semaines. »**

**« Je voulais dire en dehors du cadre scolaire. » **

Il but une gorgée et ferma les yeux.

**« Je la vois à travers toi, parfois, tu sais. Tu lui ressembles … un peu. Tes yeux un peu. »**

**« Ils l'étaient à l'origine, »** confia Harriet. **« L'adoption par le sang les a assombris. »**

**« Dommage. Lily avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. »**

**« Dis tout de suite que les miens sont moches ! »** s'exclama Harriet en lui balançant son oreiller sur la tête, faussement vexée.

**« Arrête ! On va renverser du chocolat partout ! »**

Elle rit doucement et but son chocolat.

**« Petite peste. »**

**« Vieux cornichon. »**

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

**« Je n'aurais jamais songé pouvoir apprécier un membre de la famille Potter. »**

**« Sauf que je ne leur ressemble en rien, si ce n'est quelques traits physiques. J'ai le caractère de Mélanie Schietekat, mélangé à l'influence des Prince. Il n'y a rien de vraiment Potter en moi. »**

**« C'est sûrement ça qui m'aide à t'apprécier. »**

**« Comment ne peut-on pas m'apprécier ? »** demanda Harriet avec un sourire. **« Je suis ouverte d'esprit, j'aime rire et plaisanter, j'aime presque tous les styles de musique, sauf le rap à venir, j'aime jouer et lire. Je suis intelligente et sérieuse. »**

**« Originale et insolente par moment. »**

**« Aussi. Mais ose dire que cela manque de charme ! »**

**« Moui, pas faux. » **

Il soupira et observa sa chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur la bibliothèque. Elle comportait beaucoup de livres mais ils ressemblaient bien plus à des romans qu'à autre chose. Il revit les Harry Potter.

**« Ce sont tes livres ? »**

**« Oui, tous les romans que je lisais jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept, dix-huit ans. La salle les a remis en place. Tu peux te servir si tu veux. Je les ai tous dans ma chambre à la maison et quelques-uns dans ma valise. »**

**« Ils sont en français, »** refusa l'homme en soupirant.

**« Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour apprendre la langue, » **sourit la jeune fille**. **

**« Mais des romans... »**

**« Je lis de tout. Je peux t'en proposer en fonction de ce qui pourrait t'intéresser. Je n'ai jamais été très fleur bleue lors de ma première vie. C'est plus récent. A l'époque, je m'attardais sur le fantastique, le fantasy et la science-fiction. Un peu de policier aussi. Mon père était plus psychologie et horreur, si tu veux. »**

**« Ton père ? »**

**« Oui. Il y a pas mal de Stephen King et de Mary Higgins Clark ici. Ce sont des traductions mais c'est déjà pour un public plus adulte. Mes livres ici sont plus pour des adolescents. Sauf peut-être les livres de Tolkien. »**

**« Il va me falloir un dictionnaire ... »**

**« Tu n'en as pas déjà un ? »**

**« Un petit. »**

**« D'accord, je vois. Je vais voir si j'avais déjà mon gros harrap's. »**

**« Ton quoi ? »**

**« Mon gros dictionnaire. Je suis désolée mais dans les années 2010', les moldus ont ce qu'on appelle des ordinateurs et un truc super qui s'appelle internet. Quand tu ne sais pas un truc, tu demandes à internet et il te donne tout ce qu'il peut trouver dessus. Je m'en servais énormément. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne fonctionnerait pas. Encore moins ici. »**

**« Technologie ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

Harriet sortit et se dirigea dans le hall. Elle revient deux minutes plus tard avec un gros dictionnaire.

**« Je n'ai pas l'harrap's mais j'ai un gros Larousse illustré. Cela pourra déjà t'aider pour comprendre certains mots. Et au pire, tu pourras toujours nous demander à maman et moi. »**

Severus avait glissé ses doigts sur les reliures, curieux. Il s'arrêta sur un titre étrange.

**« Brisingr. »**

**« Oh. La série Héritage ? »** fit-elle en regardant sa bibliothèque. «** Des dragons, des hommes, des elfes et des nains. Une guerre pour se libérer du joug de quelqu'un, magie et combat. Un peu de romance mais c'est vraiment minime. La fin est bien mais un peu triste je trouve. **» Elle soupira. **« Je suis décédée avant de pouvoir découvrir le cycle suivant. »**

**« Il y aura un autre cycle ? »**

**« Oui. Paolini écrivait quelque chose sur l'Alaegasia. Maintenant, je désespère d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il écrira. »**

Il prit les quatre tomes.

**« Excellent choix, »** approuva Harriet en lui tendant le Larousse. **« Tu verras. »**

Il fit rétrécir les cinq ouvrages et les rangea dans un pli de sa cape. Il regarda l'heure.

**« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller où nous manquerons le repas du soir. »**

**« Je sens que je vais détester, »** grimaça-t-elle.

**« Dommage que tu n'aies pas vraiment le regard des Prince. Les yeux noirs font leur petit effet. »**

**« Si je pouvais changer de couleur d'yeux, je choisirais du bleu. Je me suis toujours vue et sentie comme une brune aux yeux bleus. Cela m'a perturbée quand j'ai vu mes cheveux corbeau et mes yeux émeraude dans le miroir. »**

**« Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Cela ne change en rien qui tu es, »** rassura Severus en posant une main sur son épaule. **« Allez. Sortons. »**


	30. Noël en Famille

**Chapitre 30 : Noël en Famille**

_Si tu l'oses : 130. sécurisé_

Harriet rentra et se jeta dans le canapé.

**« La maison enfin ! »** s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

**« T'y habitues pas trop vite, ma chérie, » **dit Eileen en sortant sa valise de sa poche. **« Demain, tu es à Gringott's auprès de Gnarlak. »**

**« Je préfère encore être surveillée par Gnarlak qu'être à Poudlard avec tous ces regards et ces murmures ! J'en peux plus ! Et c'est pire depuis l'attaque de Sir Nicolas et Finch-Fletchley. Juste parce que c'est encore moi qui les ai trouvés. Ils n'ont même pas enregistré que je les ai découverts en compagnie d'Hermione ! C'est pourtant une Née-Moldue elle aussi ! Et ce foutu Weasley, il est débile ! J'en ai marre de l'école ! On peut envisager l'école privée ? »**

**« Non, cela ne va pas être possible. Cela ne se fait plus en Angleterre. Et il faut que tu te sociabilises. »**

Harriet grogna pour la forme mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle faisait un caprice.

**« Tu es en train de me faire ta crise d'adolescence, c'est normal, »** la rassura sa mère.

**« Prie pour que je ne fasse pas une aussi violente que la première, » **rétorqua la Serdaigle.

**« C'était si moche que ça ? »**

**« Tu n'as pas idée, »** soupira Harriet. **« Je hais la puberté. »**

Eileen rit doucement alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de sa fille.

**« Et si on se faisait une séance cuisine ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas cuisiné quelque chose ensemble. »**

**« Je vote oui ! »** fit la jeune fille en se levant directement.

Les deux sorcières partirent directement en cuisine.

xXxXxXx

Harriet ferma son livre avec frustration et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne remarqua pas les yeux luisants qui l'observaient depuis le bureau. Gnarlak avait accepté de la garder une fois encore. Mais la jeune fille semblait très agitée.

**« Vous semblez préoccupée, Miss Potter**, » dit-il en posant sa plume. « **Des ennuis ? »**

**« Un Weasley qui fait tout pour que le monde croit qu'il sera le futur Lord Potter un jour et le lendemain, il m'accuse que je suis l'Héritière de Serpentard et que je veux tuer des Nés-Moldus. Je vis auprès d'adolescents pleins d'hormones et j'en viens à détester mon corps qui se bourre de ces satanées hormones !** » Elle soupira. **« Désolée d'avoir élevé la voix. »**

Le Gobelin fit un sourire, montrant ses dents pointues, amusé.

**« Cela passera. »**

**« Dans cinq ans. Si j'ai de la chance. »**

Elle regarda son livre et grimaça avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le sol, à même le tapis devant le feu de cheminée.

**« Voulez-vous m'aider ? »**

**« A faire la compta ? »**

**« Vous n'êtes pas mauvaises en calcul. »**

Elle souffla.

**« D'accord. Je veux bien. Cela me changera un peu les idées. »**

Gnarlak lui tendit quelques parchemins et elle commença à faire les calculs sur un autre, vierge. Le Gobelin les vérifierait plus tard mais il n'avait que rarement vu des erreurs quand elle travaillait. Elle n'était pas aussi rapide que lui mais cela l'occupait et elle se détendait généralement après quelques instants sur des nombres. Cela avait pour mérite de ramener le calme dans son bureau et lui permettre de reprendre son travail. Cela n'était pas arrivé très souvent. Harriet Potter était très calme et mature.

Il lui avait appris quelques petites astuces pour la gestion de son argent et l'économie sorcière. Elle semblait bien connaître l'économie moldue bien que plus avec les francs que la livre sterling. Elle arrivait aussi à déterminer qu'est-ce qui pouvait être une arnaque parfois, quand elle s'y attardait. Ou quand il y avait un problème dans un compte. A croire qu'elle avait eu un diplôme en comptabilité !

Eileen revint chercher sa fille en fin de journée et la retrouva sur un bureau avec une plume.

**« Tu as décidé d'escroquer un Gobelin ? »** demanda-t-elle amusée.

**« Tu plaisantes. S'ils le remarquent, je le payerai au centuple ! Je n'oserai jamais. Le meilleur moyen de faire de bonnes affaires avec les Gobelins, c'est de s'en faire des amis. C'est bien plus profitable sur le long terme et plus ****sécurisé****. »**

Gnarlak ricana.

**« Au revoir, Miss Potter. A demain. »**

**« Au revoir, Maître Gnarlak. »**

Les deux Prince sortirent, Harriet sous glamour pour éviter d'éventuels fans ou journalistes.

**« Ton frère va venir ce soir, »** confia Eileen.

**« Cela va faire étrange. »**

**« De ne plus être toutes les deux ou qu'il soit là ? »**

**« Les deux. »**

La mère rit doucement.

**« Cela va être étrange pour tous les trois, ma puce. Severus n'a pas fait de vrai réveillon heureux depuis très longtemps. »**

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de vêtements pour racheter quelques chemises et capes avant de rentrer à la maison. Harriet partit immédiatement pour la cuisine pour préparer la dinde de Noël. Elle l'avait déjà évidée et préparée et faisait mitonner les légumes quand Severus arriva.

**« Tu arrives bien tôt, mon fils, »** dit Eileen avec un sourire en venant l'embrasser.

**« Je peux très bien revenir plus tard, »** répliqua malicieusement ce dernier.

**« Et qui va déboucher le champagne alors ? »** demanda Harriet, avec un sourire.

**« Tu es trop jeune pour le champagne. »**

**« Je bois du kidibull ! »** rétorqua-t-elle.

**« Du quoi ? » **

Les sourcils de Severus étaient remontés, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

**« Du kidibull. Une boisson pour les enfants. C'est fruité et ça fait des bulles, comme du champagne mais sans alcool. C'est moldu. »**

Le Maître des Potions regarda sa mère.

**« Je ne connaissais pas non plus avant qu'elle me le fasse découvrir, il y a cinq ans, » **dit cette dernière.

**« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »** demanda ensuite Severus en voyant sa soeur occupée en cuisine.

**« Tu peux mettre la table, si tu veux, »** sourit sa mère. **« Moi, je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne brûle rien. »**

**« J'ai entendu ! »** fit une voix depuis la cuisine.

Eileen rit et même un rictus apparut sur le visage du Serpentard. Il mit le couvert avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de porte de la cuisine. Sa mère et sa soeur riaient et gloussaient ensemble. Severus ne se souvenait pas de quand il avait entendu sa mère rire ainsi quand il était jeune. Sans doute la présence de son père ... Eileen Prince semblait bien plus épanouie loin de cet ivrogne moldu. Plus heureuse. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Harriet finit de préparer le repas et sortit la dinde du four.

« **A table ! **» dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle posa le plat sur la table. Elle tendit le couteau à son frère et s'installa.

**« A toi l'honneur. »**

Severus prit la lame et servit les deux dames avant lui-même. Ils mangèrent en silence mais ce n'était pas angoissant. Il y avait de la musique. Pas spécialement des cantiques de Noël. Il s'agissait de tous les tubes du moment. En voyant sa soeur suivre le rythme avec un sourire, allant jusqu'à parfois murmurer quelques paroles, le Maître des Potions prit la parole.

**« On écoute encore ces musiques dans le futur ? »** demanda-t-il, curieux.

**« Cela dépend des personnes. Mais j'aime beaucoup les vieux groupes. Mon père m'a appris à apprécier un peu tous les styles. C'est vrai que les tubes à venir me manquent beaucoup mais je n'ai pas tant de temps que cela à attendre. Ils ressortiront. Mais cela me donnera l'occasion d'en découvrir d'autres. »**

Eileen rit.

**« Ce n'est pas bien de trop s'intéresser au futur. »**

**« Oh, je t'en prie, Maman, »** soupira l'homme. «** Vous êtes toutes les deux très mal placées pour me faire la morale. »**

**« Il a raison, Maman, »** intervint Harriet. **« Mais moi, je suis victime de cette histoire, Sev. Ne l'oublie pas. »**

**« En te voyant chaque jour, c'est si facile de l'oublier. »**

**« Parce que je le cache bien et que je sais m'adapter. »**

**« Vous faites quoi généralement pour Noël ? » **demanda ensuite Severus.

**« Cela dépend, » **répondit Eileen.** « On joue aux échecs, on lit, on discute, on regarde des films. »**

**« Des films ? La télévision ? »**

**« Si Harriet n'a pas sa dose de films, elle peut être un peu insupportable. Tu as du le remarquer un peu l'année dernière. »**

**« Eh ! » **s'indigna la concernée.** « C'est même pas vrai. »**

Elle croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, faisant rire Eileen.

**« A propos de films, j'en ai acquis un nouveau. »**

**« Lequel ? »** fit Harriet, curieuse et excitée.

**« Face à Face. »**

**« Face à Face ? **» répéta la jeune fille. **« Face à Face ... et en français ? »**

« Face à Face. **Traduction littérale pour une fois. »**

**« Hmmm. Avec ... Christophe Lambert ? »**

**« Oui, »** sourit Eileen.

«** Génial ! »**

**« Que d'enthousiasme ..., » **commenta Severus avec un rictus amusé.

« **Cela doit bien faire quinze ans que je ne l'ai pas vu en même temps ! » **répliqua Harriet. « **On peut le regarder ce soir ? Ou demain ? »**

Eileen échangea un regard avec son fils qui haussa des épaules.

**« Bien sûr, Harriet, » **répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle fit venir la cassette à elle.** « Va la mettre dans le magnétoscope pendant que je débarrasse. »**

« Youpiii ! » s'exclama la Serdaigle en se précipitant dans le salon avec la cassette vidéo.

**« Là, j'ai vu plus une enfant qu'une adulte ... »**

**« Difficile pour elle de rester une adulte en étant entourée d'enfants et d'adolescents, »** répliqua Eileen en rassemblant la vaisselle sale. **« Elle a été jusqu'à me demander l'école à la maison. »**

**« Cela ne se fait plus en Angleterre... »**

**« Je sais. Toute cette affaire de Chambre des Secrets lui prend la tête, je suppose. »**

**« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. »**

**« Est-ce que tu es disponible demain ? »**

**« Hmmm ... oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« L'affaire Black. »**

**« Tu es toujours dessus ? » **s'étonna Severus.

« **Il le faut bien. Sirius Black est innocent. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais déjà pu rouvrir le dossier d'enquête depuis longtemps. »**

**« C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Tu veux que j'y jette un oeil ? »**

**« Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est Pettigrow. »**

**« Sauf que pour attraper un Maraudeur, pour bien faire, il nous faudrait un Maraudeur, » **intervint Harriet en revenant dans la salle à manger.

**« Tu ne devais pas regarder un film ? » **demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil.

« **C'est ça, fais comme si j'étais une gamine de douze ans, je ne te dirais rien. »**

**« Tu es une gamine de douze ans. Tu en as le comportement en tous cas. »**

**« Peut-être parce que j'ai dû agir comme une enfant et grandir une deuxième fois. Cela laisse des traces. Au lieu de dire des choses sans importance, viens regarder le film avec moi. Il est super ! »**

**« Je ne regarde pas les histoires à l'eau de rose, » **prévint l'homme.

« **T'inquiète, c'est un thriller. Des meurtres, du sang, des cadavres, une enquête et des échecs. Ça devrait te plaire. Allez viens. »**

**« C'est bon, j'arrive, Petite Peste. »**

Harriet sourit tandis qu'Eileen riait doucement. La Serdaigle repartit dans le salon avec un pot de friandises.

**« 'Petite peste' ? »** demanda la mère, amusée.

**« Elle m'appelle bien 'vieux cornichon.' »**

**« Tu as oublié le 'opportuniste', »** ajouta la voix d'Harriet depuis le salon.

Severus leva la main en direction de la voix. Eileen rit et poussa doucement son fils vers le salon, prenant les bouteilles de cidre et de kidibull avec elle, ainsi que trois flutes. Cela allait être la première vraie soirée en famille. Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée cinéma ?


	31. Jour de Noël

**Chapitre 31 : Jour de Noël**

_Si tu l'oses : 206. concentration_

A la fin du deuxième film, Severus posa son regard sur sa soeur appuyée sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle s'était endormie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Eileen regarda Harriet et sourit à son tour en lui frottant un peu l'épaule.

**« Ma puce, si tu veux dormir, c'est dans ton lit. »**

**« Hmmm ... gné ? »**

**« Dans ton lit. »**

**« Oui, M'man, »** marmonna-t-elle en se levant, les yeux à peine ouverts.

Elle trébucha et Severus dut la rattraper. Elle était à peine réveillée. Elle allait certainement se rendormir la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

**« Pardon. »**

**« Pas de problème, »** dit-il simplement en la remettant sur ses pieds.

Elle reprit son équilibre et partit dans sa chambre. Eileen alla en cuisine préparer deux tasses de thé et les rapporta au salon.

**« Tu restes cette nuit ou tu dois rentrer au château ? »**

**« J'ai dit à Dumbledore que j'avais un rencard. Il ne peut pas m'empêcher d'avoir une vie privée non plus. »**

**« C'est vrai que quelqu'un d'aussi beau et intelligent que toi a toutes ses chances avec la gente féminine, »** sourit la mère.

**« Beau ... beau ... Je n'ai rien de beau. »**

**« Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ça devant Harriet, »** prévint-elle.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Alors, je cite 'Severus est peut-être un cornichon avec un sale caractère, cela n'empêche pas qu'il a son charme et que s'il n'y avait pas les liens du sang et le fait qu'elle était encore une gamine, elle serait déjà partie à la pêche et qu'elle t'aurait déjà accroché à son hameçon.' Tu penses toujours n'avoir aucune beauté ? »**

Severus avait relevé les sourcils et un peu rougi. Légèrement. Il but une gorgée de son thé.

**« Et tu prends son avis en compte ? » **demanda-t-il lentement.

**« Evidemment. »**

La sorcière fit venir l'échiquier d'un coup de baguette.

**« Tenté ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas, » **accepta-t-il.

xXxXxXx

Severus buvait son café et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était neuf heures du matin, jour de Noël. Sa mère était déjà partie il ne savait où pour trouver le moyen de relancer le procès de ce maudit clébard de Black. Harriet dormait encore. Un Noël paisible où il ne devait pas s'occuper de ses serpents. Le premier en onze ans. Cela faisait du bien. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander un congé pour l'année suivante également. Il y réfléchirait.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et l'eau couler. Harriet apparut parfaitement habillée une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Bonjour ! Bonjour ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Joyeux Noël. »

**« Bonjour. Joyeux Noël, »** répondit Severus en levant la tête de son journal.

**« Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce ramassis de conneries ? »** demanda-t-elle en désignant la Gazette du menton.

**« Mieux vaut toujours se tenir informé de l'opinion publique dans le cas où l'on doit agir. Cela évite certaines bourdes. »**

**« Hmm ... Tu as faim ? »** fit-elle ensuite en se dirigeant en cuisine.

**« Je sais m'occuper de moi-même. »**

**« Cela ne répond pas à ma question, »** répliqua-t-elle.** « Est-ce que tu sais si Maman a fait des cougnous ? »**

**« Des quoi ? »**

**« Des cougnous. »**

**« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »**

**« C'est un pain qui ressemble à un bébé. Cela symbolise Jésus pour les Chrétiens. On en mange le jour de Noël. C'est une tradition belge. On en fait aussi dans le nord de la France, je crois. »** Harriet ouvrit le four et la boîte à pain. « Oh ! Put... Tit lutin ! »

**« Langage ! »**

**« Justement j'ai dit 'petit lutin' à la place. »** Severus releva un sourcil.** « Jeu sur les sons. » **Elle soupira et ouvrit le frigo. **« Bon ben ... qu'est-ce qu'i se mettre sous la dent ? Hmmm ... Tu veux des crêpes ? »**

**« Des toasts et des oeufs suffiront. Ne te casse pas la tête pour moi. »**

**« Je te le proposais parce que je vais en faire pour moi. Ce n'est qu'un peu de pâte en plus à faire cuire ... »**

Severus resta un instant silencieux, observant sa soeur sortir les ingrédients du frigo et des placards, ainsi qu'un grand récipient. Elle se tourna vers lui.

**« Alors ? »**

**« D'accord, j'en veux bien quelques-unes, »** capitula-t-il en retournant à son journal.

**« Tu sais quand rentre Maman ? » **demanda-t-elle en versant la farine dans le récipient.

**« Non, je ne sais pas. Comment tu sais qu'elle n'est pas là ? »**

**« Alors ... pas de cape, sa tasse est dans l'évier et le dossier Black n'est plus dans l'étagère. »**

**« Le dossier ... »** Soupir. **« Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de faire quelque chose sans que tu ne le remarques ? »**

**« Hmm ... oui. J'ai un meilleur oeil que dans mon ancienne vie mais il n'est pas parfait. Et puis, on a vaguement parlé des Maraudeurs, hier soir alors ...** CQFD. »

« CQFD ? »

Elle s'immobilisa, semblant réfléchir.

**« Hmm ... vous utilisez QED, je crois. »**

« _Quod erat demonstrandum _? »

**« Yep. Ce qu'il fallait démontrer. »**

**« Ce n'était pas plus simple de commencer par-là ? »**

**« Sachant que je suis belge à l'origine alors non. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. »**

Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle semblait déjà très énergique. Finalement, il aurait quand même une adolescente sur le dos. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Il retourna à son journal tout en jetant de temps à autre un oeil sur sa soeur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtise. Il doutait qu'elle en ferait mais par principe, il vérifiait. Elle mit de la musique en fond sonore, rien de déplaisant, pour rendre la maison moins silencieuse. Il ne reconnut pas le chanteur – c'était en français aussi – mais Harriet semblait vraiment apprécier.

« ... Partenaire particulier cherche partenaire particulière ..., » chantait-elle doucement en rythme.

Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un plat de crêpes fumantes. Rien qu'à l'odeur, Severus devait admettre qu'il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Harriet toujours motivée par le rythme de la musique. Elle était de relativement bonne humeur. Elle rayonnait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily ... Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, cette jeune fille ressemblait à sa mère. Il la vit jeter un oeil sous le sapin de Noël et sourire en voyant les quelques cadeaux qui y étaient.

Quand elle eut fini, elle débarrassa la table et retourna dans sa chambre, ramenant un peu de calme autour de Severus. Après le journal, il s'installa dans le canapé du salon et se mit à lire les livres qu'il avait empruntés à Harriet. Il en était au troisième. L'histoire était intrigante, magique ... Lire en français était une épreuve mais sa soeur avait raison. C'était le meilleur moyen d'apprendre la langue. Quoi de mieux que l'apprendre au travers d'un loisir ?

Harriet ressortit de sa chambre dans l'après-midi avec quelques livres qu'elle rangea dans la bibliothèque du salon sous le regard de son frère. Elle lui jeta un oeil et lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser son regard sur le livre et d'y reconnaître le dragon rouge.

« Thorn, » dit-elle. « **Tu avances vite. L'histoire te plait ?** »

« **Pas mauvais,** » répondit Severus, le visage impassible. « **Tu faisais quoi ?** »

**« Mes devoirs de vacances. Je viens de boucler potions, astronomie et métamorphoses. Reste histoire de la magie et sortilèges. »**

**« Tu veux que je corrige ton devoir ? » **

**« Non, pas aujourd'hui, c'est jour férié. »**

**« Et pourtant tu viens de travailler ..., » **répliqua le Maître des Potions, un sourcil relevé.

**« Parce que moi, j'ai deux semaines de vacances, là où mon frère n'a que quelques jours, »** répondit la jeune fille avec logique.

Severus grogna, faisant rire sa soeur.

**« Fais pas cette tête, dans quelques années, je serai abonnée à la même enseigne. Si ça tombe, tu auras plus de vacances que moi. »**

Il soupira.

**« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »**

**« Petit curieux. Pour te répondre, lire probablement. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai quelques livres et saga encore en attente d'être dévorées mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. »**

**« Moldu ou sorcier ? »**

**« Moldu essentiellement. » **Elle eut une moue réflexive. **« Je me verrais bien lire quelque chose sur les vampires ... Bram Stoker ou Anne Rice ? »**

**« Stoker, ce n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi ? »**

**« Si Stoker, c'est vieux, je me demande ce que tu dirais de Platon ou Homère..., »** sourit Harriet.

**« Stoker est un grand classique de littérature fantastique moldue du dix-neuvième siècle. J'ai apprécié le lire quand j'avais vingt ans. Mais il faut aimer. Anne Rice ne me dit absolument rien. »**

**« Hmmm... Je connais Dracula par le film ... Je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde d'Anne Rice. Juste quelques personnages ... Je crois que je vais lire Rice. Vivement la sortie d'**_**Entretien avec un vampire, **_**» **soupira-t-elle en se levant**. « J'ai vraiment envie de revoir Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise en vampires ! »**

Elle disparut dans le couloir, laissant son frère et ses interrogations pour s'adonner à sa nouvelle lecture.

xXxXxXx

Eileen rentra dans un pub miteux dans le sud de l'Angleterre, à la frontière du Pays de Galle. Elle y était venue rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait très probablement les aider. Elle scanna la pièce de son regard sombre et repéra l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Il était de taille moyenne, le teint clair, les cheveux châtains qui commençaient à grisonner. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier miteuse bleu-gris. Elle s'avançait vers lui et s'installa à sa table.

**« Mr Lupin ? »**

**« Oui. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me rencontrer ? »**

**« Pour une personne qui m'est chère, je suis à la recherche de la vérité sur l'une de vos connaissances. »**

**« Je ne trahis pas les secrets des autres. »**

**« Ce n'est en effet pas dans la nature d'une créature telle que vous. » **

L'homme se tendit et fut prêt à partir. Le serveur vint apporter une tasse de thé et repartit sous l'oeil noir d'Eileen.

**« Je ne vous juge pas. Vous pourriez être un extra-terrestre que je serais cordiale avec vous. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je ne ferais rien si je venais à vous rencontrer à une certaine période mais ... dans l'immédiat, vous êtes inoffensif. Du moins, sur ce plan-là. »**

**« Que me voulez-vous ? »** redemanda Lupin sur la défensive.

**« Des informations sur votre groupe d'amis. Les Maraudeurs. Et plus précisément sur Peter Pettigrow. »**

**« Je ne trahis pas mes amis, »** siffla le Loup-Garou.** « Et quand bien même je vous dirais quelque chose, qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterait ? Peter est mort. »**

La sorcière but une gorgée de son thé, fixant le regard brun de l'homme, décontractée.

**« Et si je vous disais que celui qui a été accusé d'un crime horrible était innocent ? »** Lupin fronça les sourcils. **« Et si je vous disais qu'il a été enfermé sans procès sous la décision d'un homme. »**

**« Si vous parlez de Sirius Black, il a mérité d'être enfermé. Il a avoué être responsable de la mort des Potter et des Moldus dans cette rue. »**

**« Il y a une grande différence entre être responsable et être coupable, »** commenta Eileen après quelques secondes de réflexion. **« La personne qui m'est chère a été victime du pouvoir décisionnel d'un homme. Et quelle coïncidence, Sirius Black a été victime de ce même homme. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui peut pousser cet homme à faire cela et je pourrais ainsi protéger mon amie. »**

**« Amie ? Cette personne que vous voulez aider n'est pas votre amie. » **La sorcière pinça les lèvres. **« Vous me demandez de trahir les secrets de mes amis, je peux très bien avoir quelques informations en contrepartie ... »**

Eileen soupira.

« **Il s'agit de ma fille**, » répondit-elle.

**« Et vous pensez que vous attardez sur le cas de Sirius, un assassin, pourrait aider votre fille ? »**

**« Je pense que Sirius Black est innocent, Mr Lupin. »**

**« Vous avez des preuves ? »**

**« Non. Je n'ai que des suppositions. Mais suite à plusieurs faits qui concernent ma fille et où j'ai des preuves, j'en viens à me questionner sur d'autres et me demande s'il n'y aurait pas un lien. Vous pouvez comprendre que je ne recherche que la sécurité de mon enfant. Mais sans vérité, il ne peut y avoir de véritable sécurité. »**

Elle vit de l'hésitation dans le regard brun. Entre sauver une vie et garder les secrets d'un côté d'un 'mort' et de l'autre un criminel, même de vieux amis, le choix se fit rapidement dans l'esprit du Loup-Garou.

**« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »**

xXxXxXx

Eileen rentra chez elle et retrouva ses deux enfants dans le salon à lire. Elle sourit. Il y avait un petit fond de musique classique pour meubler le silence.

**« Moi qui m'attendait à retrouver la maison en désordre, »** dit-elle en enlevant son écharpe.

**« Bonjour M'man. Pourquoi ? »** fit Harriet en se levant.

**« Parce que j'ai laissé une petite souris en présence d'un gros chat. »**

La Serdaigle leva les yeux ciel avant d'embrasser sa mère. Severus était toujours dans le fauteuil et salua Eileen d'un signe de tête, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

**« Celle-là, on me l'avait encore jamais faite, »** rit la jeune fille.

**« Quoi donc ? »** demanda Eileen, curieuse.

**« Me comparer à une souris. C'était plutôt Coralie ... Moi, j'étais l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine. »**

**« Charmant..., » **commenta Severus.

La mère rit doucement en rangeant le dossier Black. Elle se retourna et vit les cadeaux toujours bien emballés sous le sapin.

**« Vous ne les avez pas ouverts ? »** s'étonna-t-elle.

« Et que tu manques la tête de Sev quand il découvrira le sien, » sourit sa fille. « J'allais pas te priver d'un tel spectacle. »

La main du Maître des Potions se posa sur l'épaule de la Serdaigle et serra très légèrement.

**« Dans une langue que je comprends quand tu parles de moi. »**

**« Si je veux, d'abord ! **» rit Harriet en se dégageant. **« Et puis, tu commences à l'apprendre ! Alors travaille un peu ! »**

Eileen poussa ses enfants vers le sapin et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec leurs cadeaux respectifs. Severus poussa un paquet vers sa soeur. C'était de toute évidence un livre au vu de la taille. Harriet sourit avant même de le déballer. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle aimait lire.

«_**Le Berceau de Magia**_** de Merryl Evans**, » lut-elle lentement. **« Je ne connais pas. Un Evans ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas si c'est un membre de la famille de Lily si telle est ta question. Evans reste un nom assez commun. »**

**« Oh ... Merci, Severus. »**

**« Joyeux Noël. »**

Eileen poussa un paquet un peu plus imposant vers sa fille. Harriet s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère.

**« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »**

**« Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais pu avoir la collection complète alors j'ai cherché un peu. »**

**« Et en édition bilingue en plus ! T'es géniale ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Severus.

**« Les oeuvres d'Aristophane. »** Le Serpentard releva un sourcil. **« Un auteur grec. »**

**« Joyeux Noël, ma puce, » **sourit Eileen.

**« A ton tour, Sev ! »** sourit Harriet en poussant une petite boite vers son frère.

Il releva un sourcil en la prenant, curieux. Il déballa la boite et découvrit une boule avec deux panthères des neiges. Il l'admira longuement.

**« Je vois que ma passion pour les boules à neige a été découverte. »**

**« Maman m'en a parlé l'an dernier quand tu as failli me tuer d'un regard quand j'ai touché à ta boule au réveillon de Noël ... »**

**« Elle est magnifique, »** dit-il avec un léger sourire. **« Merci, Harriet. »**

**« Et voilà de ma part, »** dit Eileen en poussant un gros paquet vers son fils.

**« Un grimoire ? J'en ai déjà tellement. »**

**« Celui-là, impossible. »**

Severus le déballa et découvrit un grimoire de potion extrêmement ancien.

**« Héritage familial, »** dit la mère en voyant la surprise sur le visage de son fils. ** « Il est temps que tu en hérites. »**

**« Mais ... et toi ? » **

**« Bien que je n'ai pas abandonné l'art des potions, je n'ai pas l'utilité de ce livre. Toi, peut-être. Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais j'en ai un jour besoin, je sais où le trouver. »**

**« Merci, Maman, »** dit alors Severus après un instant de silence.

Deux cadeaux arrivèrent bien vite devant Eileen.

**« Me voilà bien gâtée, »** sourit-elle.

Elle déballa celui de Severus et y trouva un assortiment de flacons avec différentes potions. Elle sourit pour l'attention. Il avait passé du temps à les préparer, pour elle. Elle reconnut parmi les mixtures du Felix Felicis. Il fallait beaucoup de temps et de concentration pour la préparer. Son sourire s'élargit.

**« Merci, Severus. »**

Il hocha la tête. Elle se pencha ensuite sur le cadeau que lui avait fait Harriet. C'était de toute évidence un habit. Elle déchira le papier et découvrit un habit d'un bleu sombre avec une inscription dessus. Elle pouffa et donna une tape affectueuse sur le bras de sa fille.

**« Maman poule, hein ? »**

**« Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il t'était destiné ! » **s'esclaffa la Serdaigle.

**« Merci, ma puce. Cela tombait bien, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau pyjama bien chaud pour l'hiver. »**

Les deux sorcières se serrèrent.

**« Joyeux Noël, Maman. »**

**« Joyeux Noël, Harriet. »**

Severus crut pendant un moment être dispensé de cette expression d'affection mais il dut revoir ses plans quand les deux femmes arrivèrent sur lui pour l'intégrer dans le câlin familial. Cela lui fut étrange. Mais bien vite, il se sentit bien, à sa place. Il ne s'était plus senti ainsi depuis si longtemps ...


	32. La Saint Valentin façon Gilderoy Lockhar

**Chapitre 32 : La Saint Valentin façon Gilderoy Lockhart**

_Si tu l'oses : 78. Jusqu'à la fin_

Harriet entra dans la Grande Salle et s'immobilisa les yeux écarquillés. Tout était dans des nuances de rose et de rouge avec des coeurs et des bouquets de fleurs partout ! Des banderoles étaient attachées aux murs avec des couronnes de fleurs, des cupidons volaient de-ci de-là, armés de leur arc et tirant des flèches un peu partout. De petits billets doux et des bouquets de roses étaient échangés, des poèmes et des éloges étaient chantés. La Serdaigle porta ensuite son regard sur la table des professeurs. Son frère et sa mère, mais également les professeurs McGonagall et Sinistra, tiraient une tête de six pieds de long tellement la vision de la Grande Salle dans ces tons rosés était horrible. Naturellement, le responsable de cet affreux événement n'était autre que Gilderoy Lockhart, actuellement vêtu d'une robe rose pâle. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ?!

Elle soupira et alla s'installa à sa table entre Padma et Luna. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se servir à manger qu'elle avait déjà reçu une vingtaine de roses et qu'elle entendait déjà le troisième poème qui lui était destiné. Ce n'était que le début de la journée et elle promettait déjà d'être longue ... N'en pouvant rapidement plus, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et quitta la Grande Salle sans avoir vraiment mangé, poursuivie par un angelot prêt à lui faire écouter un énième éloge. Elle partit se réfugier aux toilettes et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle alla à ses deux premiers cours de la journée de cette façon.

Elle était en cours de métamorphose à essayer de transformer sa chouette en verre à pied. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi. Hermione, juste à côté d'elle, non plus. Pourtant elles avaient déjà essayé plusieurs fois. Le professeur McGonagall observait les efforts de ses élèves et les conseillait pour qu'ils apprennent de leurs échecs. Le cours s'interrompit une énième fois par l'entrée d'un cupidon. Harriet serra fermement sa baguette au point que ses phalanges blanchirent quand il s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle en avait déjà entendu tellement aujourd'hui. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du nombre. Apparemment la rumeur qu'elle était l'Héritière de Serpentard n'avait pas stoppé les garçons et les fans d'avoir des fantasmes sur elle. Elle entendit à peine le premier son qu'elle dirigea immédiatement sa baguette sur le cupidon.

**« Un, deux, trois, Fera Verto ! »** s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

L'être ailé lâcha son arc et ses flèches et se transforma en verre à pied. Elle était légèrement haletante, le regard étincelant encore de colère et de frustration mais très vite, elle se sentit étrangement faible et tremblait.

**« Remarquable métamorphose, Miss Potter, »** dit le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire. **« Dix points pour Serdaigle. Mais je vous suggère de faire une petite pause. Entre une chouette et un cupidon, il y a une grande différence. »**

Harriet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa sa tête sur la table avec plaisir. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours, silencieuse, se reposant de son excès de magie. Le professeur de métamorphose se chargea de rendre à la créature sa forme d'origine et de la jeter hors de sa classe. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle avait même verrouillé la porte pour ne plus en voir entrer. Non mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore en acceptant que Gilderoy organise la journée de la Saint Valentin ? Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas organisé de bal des amoureux ! Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait donner cette idée à cet homme. Elle devrait peut-être s'oublieter pour être sûre, non ?

Le professeur McGonagall retourna à la surveillance de sa classe et au sujet du cours en laissant la jeune Potter tranquille. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse un épuisement magique non plus. Elle devrait peut-être l'envoyer chez Severus ... Oui, elle allait l'envoyer chez lui pour qu'il lui donne une potion revitalisante. Elle alla rédiger une note pour le Maître des Potions.

**« Miss Potter, restez un instant, je vous prie, »** dit-elle à la fin du cours.

La jeune Serdaigle s'attarda, son sac sur l'épaule, une lueur d'interrogation et de surprise dans son regard. Elle lui donna la lettre pour Severus.

**« Pouvez-vous apporter ceci au professeur Snape, s'il vous plait ? »**

**« Hmm... Oui, bien sûr, professeur, » **fit Harriet en prenant la missive. **« Je vais faire cela tout de suite. »**

**« Il doit être dans son bureau, actuellement. »**

**« Oui, professeur. »**

La jeune fille quitta la classe. En voyant tous les cupidons – une bonne centaine – en sortant, ceux qui lui étaient destinés, elle blanchit et partit en courant. Les créatures la poursuivirent pour lui faire écouter les poèmes qu'ils avaient pour elle. Elle passa devant plusieurs élèves et professeurs sur son chemin pour les cachots. Aucun ne vint l'aider. Sauf peut-être les professeurs. Elle n'en savait trop rien à part qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de cupidons à ses trousses. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, tombant quelquefois. Lors de ses chutes, certaines de ces maudites créatures avaient déjà commencé à réciter leur message. Cela l'avait encore plus énervée. Tellement qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte du bureau de Severus, elle y entra. Elle tenta de la refermer mais plusieurs cupidons réussirent à passer.

Le Maître des Potions était sur le point de crier sur l'impudent qui osait entrer dans son bureau sans même frapper. Il releva les sourcils en voyant Harriet se débattre avec sa porte pour la refermer et des cupidons se faufiler dans l'embrasure. La jeune fille grogna et cria de frustration quand l'un d'eux commença à réciter un poème de très mauvais goût.

« Ne te gênes surtout pas pour m'aider ! J'adore être harcelée par des cupidons ! »

Severus ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit mais sut qu'il y avait un sérieux problème. Ce problème portait le nom de Lockhart. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette. Il attira sa soeur à elle et se posta devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit et déversa à la surprise du Serpentard, des dizaines d'autres cupidons. Il les remballa tous à l'extérieur avec violence et referma la porte d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

**« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe, exactement, »** demanda-t-il après avoir insonorisé la pièce.

Harriet étant haletante et en nage, penchée en avant, les mains posées sur les genoux. Il lui indiqua la chaise devant son bureau d'un geste de la main. Elle s'y assit avec plaisir.

**« Il se passe que ce dégénéré que j'ai comme professeur de DCFM a réussi à me faire détester la Saint-Valentin ! En moins de trois heures, j'ai reçu des centaines de cupidons avec des poèmes ! Ca me rend dingue ! »**

**« C'est pour ça que tu dois débarquer dans mon bureau avec ton armada de cupidons ? » **

**« Je débarque dans ton bureau à la demande du professeur McGonagall, » **répondit-elle en sortant la lettre de son sac.** « Elle m'a demandé de te donner ça. »**

L'homme la prit et la lut.

_**Severus, **_

_**Suite à l'initiative de Gilderoy, Miss Potter est victime d'un harcèlement de cupidons au point de réussir à en transformer un en verre à pied. Elle n'a réussi que par la colère et probablement un accident magique. Elle semble magiquement exténuée. Je suggère une potion revitalisante. **_

_**Minerva**_

Le Maître des Potions soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il vit sa soeur se relever, prête à partir.

**« Pas si vite**, » dit-il simplement.

**« Je vais manger. »**

**« Cela peut bien attendre cinq minutes**. » Elle releva un sourcil. **« Elle demande à ce que je te donne une potion revitalisante. Tu as vraiment transformé un cupidon en verre à pied ? »**

**« Je n'avais que cette formule en tête à ce moment-là. J'en ai eu des centaines de ces poèmes pourris, sans parler des roses ! J'étais frustrée de ne pas y arriver et quand ce cupidon a débarqué dans la classe, je sais pas, j'ai ... explosé. »**

**« Il semblerait, en effet, »** fit Severus avec un rictus amusé. **« Attends quelques minutes. Je vais te donner ce que Minnie a demandé. »**

**« Minnie ? »**

**« Minerva. »**

**« Ca, je m'en doutais que ce n'était pas l'épouse de Mickey. »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« Mickey. Mickey Mouse. »** Il releva un sourcil. **« Oh mon dieu ! Ta culture moldue est vraiment déplorable pour ce qui est de la télévision. »**

**« Je préfère les livres,** » répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers son armoire à potions personnelle. Il en sortit deux flacons. **« Tiens. Potion de revitalisation, pour ton noyau et ... »**

**« Potion calmante pour éviter que j'explose au prochain cupidon ? »**

**« Fais attention à ton noyau magique, Harriet. Ou tu pourrais ne plus pouvoir faire de magie avant un moment. Avec le monstre de Serpentard en liberté et la possibilité de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ici la fin de l'année, je ne pense pas que devenir une proie facile soit des plus judicieux. Restez calme le reste de la journée pourrait être le mieux pour toi... »**

Harriet soupira mais dut admettre que l'argument de son frère tenait la route.

**« Je pourrais endommager mon noyau magique à quel point ? »**

**« Tout dépend du sortilège que tu utilises et de la force que tu lui insuffles, »** répondit Severus. **« Si tu ne fais que de petits sortilèges quand tu ne te maîtrises pas émotionnellement parlant, tu pourrais perdre tes capacités pour quelques jours. Plus le sortilège sera puissant, plus tu risques de perdre tes pouvoirs longtemps. »**

**« Cela peut être permanent ? »**

**« Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer de le savoir. »** Il fit un mouvement de tête vers les flacons. **« Bois et va manger.** »

**« Et aller m'isoler dans un endroit tranquille surtout ... **» Elle regarda sa montre. **« Pour les neuf prochaines heures. »**

**« Je veux te voir en cours cette après-midi, cupidons ou pas. »**

**« Tant que j'ai la certitude qu'aucun cupidon ne rentre dans ton domaine...,** » fit Harriet avec un sourire.

**« Et donner à ces cornichons une excuse pour masquer leur incompétence à lire une recette et à brasser une potion ? De plus, je doute d'avoir autant de patience que toi. Je les aurais envoyé balader au bout du dixième cupidon. Je ne supporte pas ce genre d'attention. »**

Le sourire de la Serdaigle s'élargit.

**« C'est d'accord. Je vous vois en cours, professeur. »**

Elle but les deux flacons et s'apprêta à sortir.

**« Harriet ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« De ce que je me souviens du livre, le journal de Jedusor devrait bientôt être retrouvé. »**

**« En théorie, oui. Où tu veux en venir, Severus ? »**

**« Si jamais tu le trouves, amène-le ici. »**

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes en silence.

**« Tu es conscient qu'on ne peut pas le détruire sans le feudeymon, la magie gobeline ou le venin de basilic. »**

**« Oui mais il se trouve qu'on a justement un basilic à proximité... »**

**« Qui a le regard meurtrier. Navrée mais j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de descendre dans la chambre. »**

**« Et si je descendais avec toi et qu'on faisait en sorte qu'il entende le chant d'un coq ? »**

**« Quel coq ? Tous ceux présents dans l'enclos ont eu le cou brisé. »**

Severus eut un rictus moqueur.

**« Ma chère soeur, aurais-tu oublié un léger petit détail ? »**

**« Lequel ? »**

**« Nous sommes des sorciers. Et il se trouve que, même si la métamorphose n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, je peux encore très bien transfigurer un objet en coq et le faire chanter. »**

Harriet se figea quelques secondes.

**« Donc, tu me demandes que, quand on aura le journal de Jedusor, si toutefois on le récupère, que j'ouvre pour toi les deux portes de la chambre afin de tuer le basilic et récupérer un de ses crocs ? »**

**« Tu as tout compris. »**

**« C'est ... du suicide. »**

**« Si tu y vas avec un gamin arrogant et stupide tel que Ronald Weasley, c'est un fait. Mais je suis loin d'être un gamin arrogant. »**

**« Loin du gamin, je te l'accorde au vu de ton âge et de ton expérience mais tu veux qu'on parle de ton arrogance ? »**

Severus releva un sourcil.

**« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Petite Peste. »**

**« J'y joue si j'en ai envie, Severus. Mais il est légitime que je me pose des questions quand nos vies sont en jeu. Ce n'est pas comme aux échecs où si on perd, il nous suffit de replacer les pions et jouer une nouvelle partie. Là, si on perd, on crève ! »**

**« C'était mon quotidien à une époque, je te rappelle. »**

La voix était sèche et amère.

**« Excuse-moi, »** soupira alors la jeune fille. **« Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te rappelant ça. »**

**« Prends garde à ne pas dépasser certaines limites, Harriet. Soeur ou pas, je peux toujours te punir. »**

Elle hocha la tête.

**« Oui, je sais. » **

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son frère.

**« Severus, quand tu trouveras le moyen de me punir, fais-le-moi savoir. »**

**« Oh, t'inquiète pas pour cela, petite peste,** » rétorqua Severus. **« Je trouverais le moyen de t'apprendre la discipline. »**

Harriet eut un léger sourire et sortit en lui souhaitant bon courage. Elle referma la porte.

**« Et bon courage avec les cupidons, »** soupira l'homme à son tour, une fois seul dans son bureau.


	33. Le Journal de Jedusor

**Chapitre 33 : Le Journal de Jedusor**

_Si tu l'oses : 67. poème_

Harriet était légèrement distraite. Elle avait froid et chaud à la fois. Une légère gêne dans la gorge et un début de migraine aussi. Elle devait très certainement couver quelque chose. Elle leva la main.

**« Oui, Miss Potter ? »** fit la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick.

**« Je ne me sens pas très bien, professeur. Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? »**

**« Naturellement, allez-y. »**

Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires et échangea un regard fatigué avec Padma. Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle lui donnerait ses notes de la journée. Elle quitta la classe et se dirigea vers l'antre de Mme Pomfresh. Après examen, elle développait une grosse grippe. D'où le fait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle devrait rester à l'infirmerie pour les deux jours suivants. Autant éviter que cela circule de trop. Elle prit de la pimentine et une autre potion au goût horrible qu'elle ne connaissait pas et partit se coucher. Elle s'endormit comme une masse sur son oreiller. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien.

xXxXxXx

Severus s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas Harriet dans sa classe. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sécher un cours. Il n'en montra rien et fit l'appel comme à son habitude.

**« Où est Miss Potter ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

**« Elle est à l'infirmerie depuis hier, professeur, »** répondit Miss Patil.

**« Bien, prenez vos livres page 153 et lisez attentivement la recette avant de la préparer. »**

Il ne montra rien mais se sentait un peu mieux de la savoir à l'infirmerie plutôt que fourrée dans les ennuis ou portée disparue. C'était étrange. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Il n'avait plus éprouvé autant d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un depuis ... depuis Lily en fait. Cette petite avait rouvert son coeur mais pas de la même façon. Il se sentait de plus en plus ... comme un grand frère. Lui qui s'était toujours vu fils unique durant toutes ces années... C'était étrange de se voir ainsi, de se considérer comme tel.

Il donna son cours comme à son habitude et termina rapidement la commande que Poppy lui avait demandée. Autant s'assurer qu'Harriet allait bien. Elle était certes entre les mains de l'infirmière mais ... il était inquiet. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Cela n'avait aucune logique. Mais y avait-il seulement de la logique avec l'amour, qu'il soit celui d'un amant ou celui d'un frère ? Difficile à dire. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment ce sentiment pour en juger. Il n'avait aimé que deux personnes avant Harriet : sa mère et Lily. Personne d'autres n'avait jamais compté. Pas de cette façon. Certes il tenait à Drago, mais il était son parrain. C'était assez différent.

Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit Mme Pomfresh penchée sur Harriet. Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement, faisant juste suffisamment de bruit pour ne pas surprendre la sorcière.

**« Bonsoir, Severus, »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Bonsoir, Poppy. Voici ce que tu m'as demandé. »**

Il lui présenta une petite boîte avec une dizaine de flacons. Il profita de l'instant pour poser son regard sur sa soeur. Elle avait un peu de fièvre, semble-t-il. Pour le reste, elle dormait plus ou moins paisiblement, respirant profondément par la bouche, ronflant doucement. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au diagnostic. Une grosse grippe. Elle serait bientôt dehors. Il repartit l'esprit serein.

xXxXxXx

Harriet était sur le chemin de sa salle commune. L'avantage de l'emplacement de la tour de Serdaigle, c'était qu'elle devait souvent passer devant le couloir du deuxième étage, à proximité des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'odeur de l'eau du robinet et des toilettes. Ce n'était pas si rare que cela. Beaucoup d'élèves aimaient bien ennuyer le fantôme de la pauvre Mimi. Mais cela ne s'éloignait jamais si loin dans le couloir. Là, l'eau était presque arrivée jusqu'aux escaliers. Quelqu'un avait vraiment du la mettre en colère, la pauvre. Cela n'arrivait que rarement sur l'année.

Elle prit donc sur elle de marcher dans cette eau et de se diriger vers les toilettes. Mars approchait. Et avec lui l'apparition du journal. Elle entra dans la pièce inondée et eut un haut le coeur. Toutes les toilettes avaient explosé et avec elles, les déchets et les excréments. Même l'odeur du troll des montagnes était meilleure, plus respirable. Là, avec toute cette matière qui avait fermenté dans la tuyauterie du château, l'odeur était ... ignoble.

Elle entendait Mimi pleurer, flottant au-dessus de sa cabine. Harriet s'avança dans la pièce, une main devant la bouche pour tenter de se protéger de l'odeur. Ses pieds clapotèrent dans l'eau sale.

**« Qui est là ? »** demanda le fantôme.

Mimi fixa la Serdaigle un instant de ses yeux larmoyants.

**« Harriet Potter. J'ai vu l'eau dans le couloir. »**

La jeune fille retint une quinte de toux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**« Quelqu'un s'est amusé à me lancer quelque chose à la figure, »** pleurnicha le fantôme.

**« Tu sais qui ? »**

**« Non. J'étais là à m'occuper de mes affaires et le livre m'est tombé sur la tête. »**

**« Je suis désolée. »**

Mais le fantôme était déjà parti à travers un mur en pleurant. Harriet s'avança dans la pièce et trouva un livre noir à même le sol, dans l'eau. Elle se dégoûta elle-même à l'idée de devoir le ramasser. C'était ... dégoûtant. Elle eut à peine la main dessus qu'elle dut réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Elle l'examina rapidement et lut le nom du propriétaire.

Elle soupira et prit directement le chemin des cachots. Sur le chemin, elle se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac. Elle traversa rapidement le château, évitant tout le monde. Elle toqua à la porte et patienta. Severus n'était apparemment pas dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas ouvrir directement ou de ne pas répondre.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire. Il avait dit de venir le voir directement avec le journal dès qu'elle le trouvait. Mais il n'était pas là. Probablement en vadrouille dans le château. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas en cours. Pas à cette heure-là. Elle avait toujours l'objet en main, l'odeur immonde était sur elle. Elle se sentait dégoûtante. Elle respira profondément et tenta le tout pour le tout. Severus avait été espion. Il devait très certainement en garder certains réflexes. En particulier en tant que Maître des Potions manipulant des ingrédients potentiellement dangereux. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure.

_**« Alohomora. »**_

Comme elle s'y attendait, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle tenta deux autres sorts qu'elle connaissait mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès. Mais peut-être que son frère avait mis une alarme à sa porte et qu'il viendrait prendre l'élève en flagrant délit. Elle pria pour que ce soit le cas, cachée sous sa cape, patiente. Elle resta là un bon quart d'heure à attendre avant que Severus se pointe. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Il était tapi dans l'ombre. Il marchait silencieusement, baguette en main, son visage était dur. Il examina la porte. Elle était toujours verrouillée. Il se figea.

**« Harriet ? **» murmura-t-il.

Cette dernière approcha silencieusement et lui prit doucement le bras.

**« Suis sous la cape, **» dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, laissant la porte ouverte quelques secondes de plus pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une odeur immonde.

**« Où est-ce que tu as été traîner ? »** demanda-t-il après avoir verrouillé la porte.

Harriet se dégagea de sa cape d'invisibilité et jeta immédiatement quelque chose dans un chaudron.

**« Toilettes, baignoire, n'importe quoi mais il faut que je me lave ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**« Je suis couverte de merde ! » **s'écria-t-elle, dégoûtée.

**« D'où ma question... Où. est-ce. que. tu. as. été. traîné ? »**

**« Mimi a fait exploser ses toilettes. »**

**« Et c'est pour ça que tu viens ici ? »**

**« C'est toi qui a demandé, je te rappelle. Il est dans le chaudron. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. C'est tout juste si j'ai pu le sentir et le tenir ! Bierk ! Bierk ! Bierk ! »**

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour lui ouvrir la porte de ses appartements.

**« La première porte à droite, »** dit-il simplement.

**« Merci ! » **

Elle fonça immédiatement pour se laver. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard les mains rouges mais le visage soulagé.

**« Mieux ? »**

**« L'odeur du savon est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais eue à sentir ! »**

Le Serpentard eut un rictus amusé avant de se tourner vers le livre qu'il fit léviter. Il l'assainit d'un coup de baguette mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il lui lança une batterie de sorts à la place afin d'identifier ce que c'était.

**« Tu avais raison. Enfin le livre ..., »** soupira-t-il.

**« Ouais, je sais. Difficile de dire d'où nous vient tout ce savoir exactement. Et maintenant ? Tu veux descendre quand ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Il serait peut-être judicieux de se procurer des larmes de phénix avant non ? Dans le cas où on se ferait empoisonner. »**

**« Le seul phénix à des lieux à la ronde, c'est Fumseck, le familier de Dumbledore. »**

**« Je sais. Cela ne sera pas facile. »**

**« Pourquoi j'ai pas atterri dans le corps d'une petite fille à papa à la vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? »** demanda Harriet en soupirant.

**« Pour avoir le plaisir de me pourrir la vie ? »** proposa Severus avec un sourire en coin.

**« Tu te la pourris déjà tout seul ! »** pouffa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant le bureau de son frère.** « Mais c'est vrai que c'est amusant de te taquiner. »**

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit alors qu'il s'installait lui-même sur l'autre chaise, en face de sa soeur.

**« J'aimerais t'examiner pour m'assurer que l'horcruxe n'a pas eu d'effet négatif sur toi. »**

**« Je t'en prie, »** fit Harriet en haussant des épaules.

Elle se plia à l'examen de son frère sans sourciller. Elle patienta dix bonnes minutes en silence alors que la baguette en bois d'ébène s'agitait devant elle et qu'un parchemin apparaissait devant Severus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'examen préliminaire sur elle. Pas de cette façon.

**« Tu portes encore des traces, »** murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

**« De ma vie chez les Dursley ? Ou de l'horcruxe ? »**

**« Des deux. »**

**« Cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela, »** avoua Harriet en jetant sa tête en arrière. **« Je parle aux serpents. Un don de la famille Serpentard, or je n'appartiens à sa famille que par alliance. Quant à ma vie chez les Dursley, je suis bien contente que Maman m'ait sauvée de là. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui me serait arrivée en plus que ce qui est inscrit dans les livres ... »**

**« J'aurais dû vérifier... »**

La Serdaigle fixa son regard sur son frère. Il avait fait tomber son masque d'indifférence. Elle y voyait de la peine et de la culpabilité. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**« Eh ! Sev, »** dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son bras. **« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela. »**

**« Sauf que c'est moi qui ... c'est moi qui ... »**

**« Quoi ? »**

Severus se sentait mal, se sentait coupable. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute ! Ses mains étaient serrées. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de sa baguette. En voyant la lueur d'horreur dans les yeux noirs, Harriet comprit ce que son frère ne disait pas. Elle soupira et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit l'homme se tendre.

**« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Severus, »** murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille. **« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cela tomberait sur elle... »**

Le Serpentard entoura le corps frêle de sa soeur de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il ne pleura pas vraiment mais une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue, seul signe vraiment visible de son grand chagrin.

**« J'ai entendu un ****poème**** plein de sagesse quand j'étais petite. Est-ce que tu veux l'entendre ? »**

**« Que dit-il ? »** demanda Severus au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**« Hier est derrière. Demain est un mystère. Aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pourquoi on l'appelle le présent. »**

L'homme eut un léger sourire alors qu'il serrait toujours sa soeur contre lui. Elle le lui rendait bien. On ne lui prêtait pas souvent ce genre d'attention. Il manquait cruellement de cela. Harriet en parlerait à sa mère. Severus se recomposa et relâcha rapidement la jeune fille.

**« Tu devrais ... retourner à tes activités. Je te ferai savoir quand je serai prêt pour descendre dans la Chambre. »**

**« D'accord. Sev ? »**

Le Maître des Potions croisa le regard de sa soeur.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tu es le meilleur des hommes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Le plus brave et le plus fidèle. »**

**« Dis pas des mandragores. »**

**« Un jour, faudrait que je me mette à réécrire les musiques HP que j'écoutais quand j'étais ado. Tu serais étonné de savoir quelle image le monde a de toi, de ton personnage. Tu es très apprécié. »**

**« Je suis sûr que tu dis cela juste pour que je culpabilise moins. »**

**« Tu veux me passer au **_**veritaserum **_**pour vérifier ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.


	34. La Chambre des Secrets

**Chapitre 34 : La Chambre des Secrets**

_Si tu l'oses : 384. statue_

Harriet filait dans les couloirs du château sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis quelques minutes. Les couloirs étaient traversés par des courants d'air glacés. Elle était complètement frigorifiée malgré son pull et ses capes chaudes. Elle arriva rapidement au niveau des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Severus lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était prêt à descendre à travers d'un message dans la correction de son devoir. Cela l'avait surprise d'avoir autant de rouge sur son parchemin. Surtout que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit, bien que pas aussi bien formulé. Elle avait dû relire plusieurs fois le commentaire et regarder son frère dans les yeux pour comprendre le message caché.

Elle entra dans les toilettes et s'appuya contre un lavabo en attendant son frère, invisible et silencieuse. Elle ne dut pas attendre très longtemps. Severus se pointa quinze minutes après elle. Il regarda tout autour de lui à sa recherche. Elle se doutait que s'il était là, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres, alors elle sortit de sous sa cape.

**« Prête ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Ou... Oui. Et t...toi ? »**

Il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

**« Ca va ? »**

**« J'ai juste un peu froid, »** avoua-t-elle.

Severus passa une main sur le front de sa soeur.

**« Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre. »**

**« C'est juste les courants d'air. Il fait froid la nuit. »**

Il lui lança un sort de réchauffement. Elle soupira de soulagement.

**« Mieux ? »**

**« Oui, bien mieux, »** répondit-elle avec un sourire. **« Tu as les larmes ? »**

**« Oui. Il te faut longtemps pour ouvrir la porte ? »**

**« Pas longtemps normalement. »**

Elle se tourna vers le lavabo gravé d'un serpent. Elle se concentra sur lui et inspira profondément. Lentement, elle se mit à siffler. Le lavabo s'avança brusquement vers elle et Severus l'attrapa vivement pour l'écarter du chemin. Ils découvrirent bien vite un trou béant.

«_** Lumos Maxima**_, » murmura le Serpentard.

Une boule de lumière tomba dans les profondeurs de la terre et disparut au loin.

**« Je n'aime pas ça, »** dit-il, les dents serrées.

**« Alors, sois content que j'ai songé à ce problème, »** sourit la Serdaigle en fouillant son sac. **« J'ai pris mon balai. »**

**« Je ne sais pas si c'est plus rassurant. »**

**« Tu préfères faire du toboggan ? »**

**« Non, »** répondit-il directement avec une grimace de dégoût.

**« Alors, monte, »** dit-elle en enfourchant son balai. **« J'irai doucement. »**

Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa soeur et s'agrippa à elle. Bon sang, qu'il détestait voler ! Les humains étaient faits pour rester sur la terre ferme ! Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts quand Harriet prit son envol et plongea dans le large tuyau.

**« Allume ta baguette, s'il te plait, »** demanda-t-elle.** « Que j'y vois plus clair. »**

Il le fit en informulé. Les tuyaux étaient creusés dans la pierre et couverts de moisissures. Harriet descendit avec assurance, bien que pas trop vite. Elle voulait éviter de croiser le basilic. Elle avait assez confiance pour pouvoir l'entendre à temps et s'arrêter sans avoir à croiser son regard. Elle tenait fermement le manche de son balai. Elle sentait le souffle de Severus tout contre sa nuque, chaud, tandis qu'il la tenait fermement, se raccrochant à elle comme à une bouée. Il détestait voler apparemment.

Quand elle arriva en bas, elle passa une main sur l'avant-bras de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas prononcer le moindre mot sur le territoire du monstre et risquer qu'il vienne les tuer. Le Serpentard avait compris rien qu'à voir autour de lui et posa le pied à terre. Harriet en fit tout autant. Ils sentirent quelque chose se briser sous leurs pieds. Ils virent des squelettes et des cadavres de petits animaux. La Serdaigle ferma les yeux de dégoût. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'après avoir senti la main de son frère sur son épaule. Elle croisa son regard onyx qui luisait étrangement à la lueur de sa baguette. Il releva un sourcil, interrogateur. Elle secoua la tête silencieuse. Il hocha la tête et ils s'engagèrent dans un tuyau tout aussi sale que le reste.

Ils marchèrent longuement, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Harriet essayait de se concentrer sur son ouïe afin de repérer le basilic si nécessaire. Mais elle entendait plus son coeur dans sa poitrine ainsi que leurs deux respirations. Elle entendit toutefois un bruit, plus comme un murmure. Elle s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés. Elle fit un signe à son frère qui s'immobilisa lui aussi, attentif.

Elle entendait une voix. C'était faible mais quelque part devant eux. De la sueur coulait de son front malgré la fraîcheur de l'endroit. Elle tendit le bras dans cette direction, légèrement tremblant alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement. Elle sentit la main de Severus sur son épaule, rassurante. Il s'avança doucement, glissant sa main ensuite le long de son bras pour lui prendre la main. Hors de question qu'ils se lâchent l'un l'autre dans cet endroit lugubre. S'il ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision, il la gardait au minimum à portée de main pour savoir où elle était exactement. De plus, par ce geste, il pouvait garder un pouvoir rassurant sur elle, la protéger.

Soudain, elle entendit une deuxième voix, différente, plus ... féminine. Elle se figea totalement, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Elle serra la main de son frère. Ce dernier, en dirigeant la lueur de sa baguette vers elle et en voyant sa terreur, les entourant d'un sort de silence.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends ? »**

**« Ginny est ici. Et ... elle lui parle. »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Certaine. J'ai déjà parlé quelques fois avec Ginny. C'est sa voix. Même en fourchelangue, je peux la reconnaître. »**

**« Mais je croyais que le journal ... »**

**« Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas autant besoin que prévu et qu'il la contrôle déjà. Ou du moins, partiellement. »**

Le Maître des Potions serra la main de sa soeur, lui insufflant sa force par ce simple geste.

**« Est-ce qu'ils sont loin ? »**

**« Non, plus tellement, » **répondit Harriet dans un souffle.

**« Allons-y. »**

**« Et si ... et s'il la contrôle ? »**

**« Elle ne pourra pas être une grande menace. Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non, elle reste une sorcière de onze ans avec un potentiel magique encore en développement. Elle ne pourra pas grand-chose contre nous, surtout si on se débarrasse d'abord du basilic. »**

Harriet avala sa salive et ils continuèrent leur progression vers la Chambre des Secrets. La seconde porte, ornée de serpents de pierre, était ouverte et même Severus pouvait entendre les sifflements qui en provenaient. Il sortit une tasse d'un pli de sa cape et la posa sur le sol. Silencieusement, il la métamorphosa en un coq et le poussa à chanter. Le cri du volatile se répercuta en écho sur les parois et entra dans la chambre principale.

Un cri strident se fit entendre directement, faisant trembler le sol et perçant les tympans des deux Prince. Severus, par instinct de survie, poussa sa petite soeur contre une paroi et la protégea de son corps alors que des morceaux de roches se décrochaient du plafond. Très vite, le calme revint et le Serpentard se releva, aux aguets. Il y avait de la poussière et des gravats partout.

Il aida Harriet à se relever. Elle toussait, la gorge prise.

**« Qui est là ?** » fit la voix de Ginny Weasley.

Le ton était glacial. Exactement le même que celui qu'emploierait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré lui, Severus en eut un frisson le long de sa colonne. L'hypothèse de sa soeur était juste. D'une certaine manière, il avait le contrôle. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

**« Mets-toi sous la cape, »** murmura-t-il.

**« Avec toute cette poussière, elle est inutile, »** rétorqua-t-elle doucement entre deux quintes de toux. **« Et je pense qu'elle sait que je suis là. Je suis la seule à pouvoir ouvrir le passage. »**

**« Eh merde ! »**

**« Au moins, on n'a plus le basilic, » **sourit faiblement la jeune fille. **« Je reste derrière toi. »**

Elle sortit sa baguette.

**« Tu ne sais même pas t'en servir, »** fit le Serpentard, prêt à refuser et rebrousser chemin.

**« Je ne peux peut-être pas lancer de **_**protego**_**, mais je sais parfaitement lancer quelques maléfices et si nécessaire, me cacher derrière quelque chose. J'étais très douée à la balle au prisonnier. Je me faisais éjecter dans les derniers. »**

**« En espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas lancer d'impardonnable ... »**

Il garda la main de sa soeur serrée dans la sienne, faisant attention à la garder derrière elle. Ils entrèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle était exactement comme décrite dans le livre. Grande, longue, avec une allée bordée de statues de serpents. Il y a avait une grande statue de Salazar Serpentard tout au fond. Et le cadavre du basilic au sol.

Ils ne purent pas manquer la présence de Ginny Weasley, baguette au poing, les yeux froids, un petit rictus suffisant sur le visage. Elle ne bougeait pas, les regardant approcher, le regard calculateur.

**« Que faites-vous ici, professeur Snape ?** » demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était calme. On pouvait presque la croire normale. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

**« Je suis venu m'occuper du monstre. Vous par contre vous n'avez rien à faire ici, encore moins à cette heure-ci. »**

**« Mais Potter non plus. »**

**« Miss Potter étant la seule fourchelangue du château, sa présence était nécessaire. »**

**« Fourchelangue ... oui ...,** » murmura Ginevra Weasley.

Elle avait penché légèrement la tête sur le côté et glissait un doigt sur ses lèvres, songeuse. Le regard qu'Harriet échangea avec elle lui glaça le sang. Elle serra la main de son frère, effrayée. Il la serra en retour alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette en position défensive.

**« Quel dommage, cela aurait été amusant autrement,** » continua-t-elle en glissant son regard sur eux, un rictus moqueur accroché à son visage, sa voix aussi froide qu'un glaçon. « **Vous allez mourir ici ! »**

**« N'en soyez pas si sûr, My Lord,** » siffla Severus.

« **Serais-je démasqué ? Qui es-tu ? Serais-tu l'un de mes hommes ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi ! »**

« **Je l'étais. Mais comme vous n'avez aucun souvenir de moi ... Ce ne sera que plus simple. »**

**« Vraiment ? » **

Ginny partit dans un rire dément alors qu'elle lançait le premier sortilège. Un sort de découpe. Le suivant fut le doloris. Un autre encore fut de la magie noire. Severus les para avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Jeune fille de onze ans ou pas, la sorcière était déjà puissante. Il fut contraint de s'écarter d'Harriet. Cette dernière alla se réfugier derrière une statue de serpent.

**« La Survivante qui se cache et refuse de se battre,** » ricana Voldemort à travers le corps de Ginny. « **Tu n'es qu'une lâche. »**

**« Ne réponds pas, Harriet ! Elle ne fait que te provoquer ! »**

**« Harriet ... hein ? Ainsi, vous êtes familier l'un envers l'autre ...,** » fit la possédée avec un rictus. **« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Les signes étaient tellement visibles pour qui sait les voir ! »**

Severus continua de se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou plutôt Lady dans ce cas, faisant de son mieux pour s'écarter de sa soeur tout en la gardant à l'oeil. Harriet de son côté, tout en restant cachée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière la statue. Le cadavre du basilic n'était pas loin. Elle se tassa derrière le socle, veillant à garder son frère à l'oeil et surtout, s'assurer que Ginny ne pouvait pas la viser. Elle ouvrit son sac à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Elle n'avait fort heureusement pas retiré ses affaires de potions du jour. Elle avait complètement oublié. Il était ensorcelé pour ne jamais être lourd. C'était d'autant plus facile. Elle en sortit son couteau en argent.

Elle jeta un regard à son frère. Il était concentré sur son combat. Il avait déjà roulé et sauté quelques fois pour éviter des sorts vicieux et était blessé par endroit. Il avait perdu dans son combat un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Ginny avait de toute évidence de l'énergie à revendre. Où était-ce déjà la puissance de Voldemort ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais si elle ne tentait pas quelque chose pour aider Severus, il risquait de mourir ou d'être gravement blessé.

Elle se revêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité et armée de son couteau, elle se dirigea furtivement vers la carcasse du basilic. Elle réussit à passer sans se faire remarquer par la possédée. Juste à côté de la gueule du serpent géant, elle ôta sa cape et jeta un regard vers Severus. Ce dernier avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et les lèvres pincées. Cela allait barder pour elle après cette histoire, elle en était certaine. Mais elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. A moitié protégée des sorts perdus par la tête reptilienne, elle entreprit de trancher les gencives de son couteau afin d'en déloger un crochet en faisant bien attention de ne pas se blesser. Même mort, la créature pouvait tuer avec son venin.


	35. La Possédée

**Chapitre 35 : La Possédée**

_Si tu l'oses : 392. matriarche_

Severus en voyant Harriet s'activer auprès du basilic, comprit immédiatement son idée. Elle récoltait un crochet pour détruire le journal. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait être dans le corps de la jeune fille. Difficile à dire avec les objets de magie noire. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment fonctionnaient les horcruxes. C'était bien pensé. Risqué, même suicidaire, mais bien pensé. Il se concentra sur son combat, faisant tout pour que la possédée ne remarque pas rien.

Son adversaire, malgré les apparences, était redoutable. Finalement, c'était comme s'il affrontait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il n'espérait juste pas à son plein potentiel. Depuis quand s'attardait-il sur l'espoir ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup changé. Depuis sa rencontre avec Harriet ... Il avait beaucoup récupéré grâce à elle : sa mère, une raison de vivre, une raison de se battre, une famille, de l'amour, ... C'était une excellente raison de se battre. Que cela s'appelle de l'espoir ou autre chose n'avait finalement aucune importance. Il le devait. Et il le ferait !

Son corps le faisait déjà souffrir mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il avait déjà enduré bien pire. Ce n'était pas quelques sortilèges de découpe qui allaient l'arrêter. Il devait juste prendre garde à éviter les impardonnables. Eux pouvaient signifier sa perte. Plus que tous les autres.

Harriet, pendant ce temps, délogeait le crochet de la mâchoire du basilic. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Elle devait être extrêmement vigilante à la fois à chaque dent de la créature mais aussi aux potentiels sorts qui pourraient la toucher. Ou pire, la tuer. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps à le faire mais elle réussit. Elle vit son frère se faire toucher à la jambe et tomber à la renverse.

**« SEV ! »**

**« COURS ! »** hurla ce dernier, horrifié.

Elle venait de se localiser par son cri de détresse. La Possédée se retourna et eut un sourire sadique en lançant le sortilège de mort vers la Serdaigle. Harriet se cacha immédiatement derrière la tête du basilic. Le cadavre prit le coup pour elle. Elle tomba sur sa cape d'invisibilité qu'elle agrippa immédiatement avant de partir en courant. Elle entendait déjà Ginny arriver au pas de course. Elle parcourut directement les trente mètres du corps du serpent et passa tout juste au-dessus des écailles de sa queue quand un rayon mortel passa au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle disparut à nouveau à la vue de la sorcière et en profita pour enfiler la cape tout en courant derrière une statue de serpent. Elle s'immobilisa totalement et reprit son souffle. Elle devait absolument calmer sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ginny passa à côté d'elle sans la voir. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement tandis que la possédée émit un grognement de frustration avant de ricaner.

**« HARRIET ! » **

La voix de Severus était déchirante. Toutefois, la Serdaigle ne fut pas assez folle pour y répondre, malgré son envie de le faire. Le danger était trop grand.

**« Elle vit encore, professeur Snape, » **dit lentement la Lady des Ténèbres. **« Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps ... Elle ne pourra pas m'échapper bien longtemps. »**

Elle ricana. Son rire était cruel, froid, effrayant. Le Maître des Potions s'était relevé tant bien que mal.

**« Harriet quoi que tu aies en tête, »** dit-il, les dents serrées. **« Fais-le vite. Il est tombé ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui est tombé, professeur ? »** demanda Ginny, curieuse.

**« A votre avis ? »** demanda Severus en pinçant les lèvres.

Il reprit le combat tandis que la Possédée fronçait les sourcils. La Serdaigle comprit tout de suite. Il l'avait vue récupérer le crochet. Il savait. Elle se déplaça le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre les lieux où son frère était tombé plus d'une fois, à la recherche du journal de Jedusor. Elle évita les tirs perdus, se protégeant derrière les statues de serpents. Elle avait peur mais elle savait que Severus était là et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Pas à ce rythme. Et sans lui, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps non plus.

Elle fut touchée, la faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Ce n'était pas un sortilège mais un gros rocher qui l'avait touchée à la jambe, la blessant assez sérieusement. Sa cape d'invisibilité n'était pas abîmée, à première vue, mais elle était tombée et coincée sous le rocher. La Serdaigle ne put que partir en courant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, boitant fortement. Elle retourna se cacher derrière une statue.

**« C'est donc tout ce que tu peux faire, Potter ? Te cacher ? »**

Harriet ne répondit pas et examina sommairement sa jambe. Pas cassée. Elle pouvait marcher. Mais elle saignait beaucoup. Elle trancha la lanière de son sac avec son couteau et s'en fit très rapidement un garrot. Le plus serré possible. Elle récupéra ensuite le crochet du basilic et observa le champ de bataille. Elle vit le journal à côté d'un morceau de cape de son frère. Il était totalement à découvert. Elle pourrait rapidement l'atteindre et y planter le croc. Mais elle serait aussi totalement vulnérable, à la merci des sortilèges de Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas prudent. Mais dans son état ou celui de Severus, pouvait-elle encore se permettre d'être prudente ?

« _**Bombarda maxima ! **_» hurla Severus.

L'explosion manqua Ginny Weasley de peu mais un gros nuage de poussière s'éleva. Harriet profita de l'occasion pour s'élancer. La douleur à sa jambe était lancinante. Elle se sentait aussi faiblir peu à peu. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de spécial à part courir. Sans doute le sang qu'elle perdait malgré son garrot. Elle aurait peut-être dû suivre des cours de secourisme quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle se laissa tomber auprès du journal et l'ouvrit pour y planter le crochet du basilic.

La Possédée put la voir au dernier instant à mesure que le nuage de poussière se dissipait.

**« NON ! »** hurla-t-elle en lançant le sortilège de mort directement sur Harriet.

Severus lança un puissant sortilège du bouclier entre son adversaire et sa soeur. Il vit cette dernière arracher le crochet du journal pour l'y replanter sur la page d'à côté. Du liquide sombre sortait du livre et s'écoulait sur le sol tout autour. Ginevra Weasley tomba à genou, se tenant la tête entre les mains avant de s'effondrer inconsciente.

_**« Accio baguette de Ginny Weasley ! »**_ s'écria Severus.

Le bout de bois vola directement dans sa main. Il s'assura que la jeune rousse soit inconsciente et ligotée avant de courir vers sa soeur.

**« Harriet ! »** fit-il, extrêmement inquiet.

**« Sev ... »**

La voix de la Serdaigle était faible mais toujours audible. Elle avait une main sur sa jambe. Elle tentait d'arrêter l'écoulement de son propre sang. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

**« Est-ce que tu as été touchée par le venin du basilic ? »**

**« Non... »**

Il arriva à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le dos.

**« Laisse-moi faire. »**

Elle ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête, fermant ses yeux, les paupières lourdes.

**« Non ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! »** ordonna son frère en la secouant légèrement. **« Il faut que tu restes éveillée ! »**

**« D'accord ... »**

Le regard vert était à peine lumineux. Harriet était épuisée mais continuait de se battre. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle voulait dormir.

**« Parle, Harriet, s'il te plait, »** dit alors Severus qui s'activait sur sa jambe. **« Dis n'importe quoi, même des bêtises ! »**

**« Ginny ... Elle est en vie ? »**

**« Inconsciente. »**

Harriet battit des paupières quelques secondes, refoulant l'envie de dormir. Elle fixa son frère. Il avait le front plissé, le visage soucieux.

**« Je suis désolée, »** murmura-t-elle.

**« De quoi ? »**

**« D'avoir désobéi et de m'être mise en danger. »**

**« Elle était puissante. Il en aurait difficilement été autrement. »**

**« Je suis punie ? »**

**« Evidemment ! »**

Toutefois, Severus avait un rictus sur les lèvres. Harriet sourit faiblement. Il termina de soigner la jambe de sa soeur assez rapidement mais cela ne compensait pas le sang perdu. En parlant de sang, il en perdait beaucoup lui aussi. Et il était tout autant épuisé. Mais il devait encore remonter Harriet et Miss Weasley au château. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Il ramena à lui le sac et la cape d'Harriet et appela un elfe de maison de Poudlard. Il demanda à être directement déposé à l'infirmerie avec les deux jeunes filles. Poppy fit une de ces scènes en le voyant. Il amena à lui une potion de régénération sanguine et la donna à sa soeur avant de se laisser lui-même faire par l'infirmière. Bien vite, il fut totalement guéri et poussé dans un lit, juste à côté d'Harriet. Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il s'abandonna à un sommeil réparateur.

A son réveil, le lendemain, il entendit pleurs et cris d'inquiétude et de colère. Il grogna en se redressant pour découvrir la présence de sa mère sans glamour debout juste à côté d'Harriet et les parents Weasley au chevet de leur fille. Il y avait également Minerva, Filius et Dumbledore. Mme Weasley était en train d'accuser sa soeur d'être responsable de toute cette mésaventure.

**« C'est ... faux, » **dit-il lentement en se massant les tempes.

Il sentait venir une migraine atroce.

**« C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

**« Soyez plus clair, Severus, »** fit le directeur.

Le Maître des Potions se leva malgré les protestations de l'infirmière et récupéra le sac de sa soeur. Il y avait le journal de Jedusor transpercé dedans. Il le tendit à Dumbledore.

**« Il possédait Miss Weasley au moyen de ceci, »** répondit-il simplement en se rasseyant sur son lit, épuisé.

Le vieil homme prit l'objet et l'examina attentivement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

**« Tom Jedusor, »** murmura-t-il.

**« Comment ma fille chérie a-t-elle pu être possédée ? »** demanda Mme Weasley.

**« Simple, »** répondit Eileen d'une voix neutre. **« Jeune, influençable. Facilement impressionnable. Pas préparée à affronter une telle situation. »**

**« Et vous êtes ? »** demanda la matriarche Weasley.

**« Eileen Prince. Je suis la mère d'Harriet. »**

**« La mère de cette jeune fille est morte, » **rétorqua la rousse.

«** La mère **_**adoptive**_**, »** corrigea Eileen d'une voix sèche, le regard dur. **« Mais cette nuance est-elle importante ? Je suis sa mère dans son coeur. Je l'ai élevée. »**

Le nom des Prince n'était pas inconnu. Même si Eileen s'était souvent faite discrète et ne faisait pas beaucoup parler d'elle, elle restait une Sang-Pur. De ce fait, Molly Weasley retint un commentaire. La femme savait à qui elle avait affaire. Une Lady. Il fallait faire très attention avec les Sang-Pur. On ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber. Et l'avantage d'Eileen, son anonymat la rendait mystérieuse et imprévisible.

Severus retint un sourire en voyant la prestance que sa mère dégageait. Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir cela. En fait, pour tout dire, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il renonça bien vite à suivre la suite de la conversation. La migraine était là. Sans parler de Poppy qui l'examinait à nouveau sous toutes les coutures. Puis, il se recoucha pour récupérer encore de son éprouvant combat. Voyant son besoin de calme, l'infirmière chassa tout le monde de l'infirmerie, décrétant que les heures de visites étaient terminées.

**« Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation, »** murmura sa mère avant de partir.

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop épuisé. Il prit juste encore sur lui pour poser une question à l'infirmière avant de sombrer.

**« Et les élèves ? »**

**« Miss Potter s'en sortira sans séquelles. Elle devra toutefois faire une évaluation psychologique. Mais je ne garantis rien pour Miss Weasley. Je ne suis pas assez qualifiée. Dès demain, elle part pour Sainte Mangouste. »**

**« Elle vivra ? »**

**« Oui ... Mais dans quel état ? »**

L'homme soupira en fermant les yeux.

**« Repose-toi, Severus. Tu as pris beaucoup sur ton noyau magique cette nuit. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu ne puisses pas te servir de ta magie dans les quelques jours à venir. »**

**« Génial ... Merci, Poppy. »**

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au pays des songes, rassuré.


	36. Garder le Secret

**Chapitre 36 : Garder le Secret**

_Si tu l'oses : 315. Au pied de la lettre_

Harriet se réveilla à l'infirmerie le lendemain. Elle se redressa lentement et vit son frère encore endormi dans le lit d'à côté. Elle détourna son regard quand elle sentit une caresse sur son visage. Elle croisa les yeux onyx de sa mère. Elle ne portait aucun glamour. La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Maman, » murmura-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Quelle mère indigne je serais si je ne venais pas au chevet de ma fille alors qu'elle vient de vivre un événement traumatisant ? »

Elle avait elle aussi parlé dans un murmure. L'attention de la Serdaigle fut attirée sur sa droite. Elle vit Mme Weasley à côté d'un lit. Elle discutait avec un médicomage et l'infirmière. La rousse jetait souvent des regards dans sa direction. Elle la fixait étrangement et Harriet s'en sentait mal à l'aise. Eileen s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, contente de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

« Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille, tous les deux ! » s'exclama-t-elle discrètement à l'oreille de sa fille.

« Pardon, Maman. C'est Sev qui en a eu l'idée. Comment va-t-il ? Et Ginny Weasley ? »

« Ton frère va bien. Juste épuisé. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus pour l'instant. Mais pour ce qui est de la fille, ce n'est pas de très bon augure. Ils doivent l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Oh ... »

« Alors ? »

« C'est fini pour cette année. »

« A la bonne heure, » sourit la mère en étreignant sa fille encore plus fort.

Eileen dut ensuite s'écarter pour faire de la place à l'infirmière. Harriet se laissa faire. Elle pourrait ressortir dès le lendemain. Dumbledore vint les voir Severus et elle le jour même et ils ne pouvaient pas mentir. Du moins pas sur toute la ligne. Le Maître des Potions révéla donc comment Harriet avait vu plusieurs fois GInny Weasley roder dans le couloir du deuxième étage et l'avoir vu disparaître dans les toilettes des filles, qu'elle l'en avait informé. Severus avait donc mené son enquête et découvert l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et la nécessité de parler fourchelangue pour passer. Comment il avait ensuite discuté avec la jeune Potter qui était la seule fourchelangue connue au château pour qu'elle lui ouvre le passage. Il avait fait les recoupements nécessaires avec la jeune fille pour déterminer la nature du monstre qu'elle semblait être la seule à entendre. Il n'avait juste pas voulu en parler aux autres pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Severus prit sur lui d'avoir mis volontairement une enfant en danger mais personne ne put lui en vouloir vraiment. Le don de fourchelangue était rare et le danger immense si on ne l'arrêtait pas très vite. La présence d'un basilic n'était pas à prendre à la légère. C'était un petit sacrifice à faire pour sauver un plus grand nombre.

**« N'en voulez pas trop au professeur Snape, professeur Dumbledore, » **dit alors Harriet. **« C'est ma faute. Il m'avait demandé de rester en arrière et trop curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait la Chambre des Secrets, je n'ai pas obéi. C'est entièrement ma faute. J'aurais dû rester à l'abri dans les tunnels. »**

Le directeur avait regardé la Serdaigle de son regard bleu perçant, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Par habitude, Harriet gardait ses boucliers d'occlumancie élevés en sa présence et elle avait eu raison. L'homme tentait d'entrer dans son esprit. Légèrement. Mais rencontrant un obstacle, il n'osa pas aller plus loin, surtout en présence de témoins. Ce n'était pas bien vu de violer l'esprit des gens sans leur accord. Et comme elle avait été élevée par une Sang-Pur, Dumbledore ne doutait pas qu'elle connaissait ses droits. De plus, il ignorait tout d'Eileen Prince. Cette femme était un mystère et il était difficile de savoir comment elle réagirait. Etait-elle plus comme Lady Londubat ? Ou plus comme Lady Malfoy ? Dans le doute, il valait mieux rester prudent.

xXxXxXx

La fin de l'année s'écoula rapidement. Il n'y avait plus ce climat de peur dans le château. A la demande d'Harriet et de sa mère, il ne fut jamais mentionné que la jeune fille avait quelque chose à voir dans la résolution de l'affaire de la Chambre. Elle voulait garder l'anonymat. Cela n'empêchait pas certaines rumeurs, positives comme négatives. Les professeurs se chargeaient toutefois de les faire taire dès qu'ils en prenaient connaissance.

La Serdaigle vivait relativement en paix et préparait ses examens. Elle s'y mit suffisamment à l'avance pour ne pas stresser et ne pas se surmener. Elle passa beaucoup temps avec ses amis. Ce qui était le plus reposant pour elle, c'était le manque d'insultes ou de propos déplacés de la part de Ronald Weasley. En fait, toute la famille Weasley était sombre depuis l'hospitalisation de la cadette.

**« Dis, Hermione, »** fit Harriet à son amie alors qu'elles étaient assises au bord du lac. **« Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny Weasley ? »**

**« Oui... hmm ... »** La brune jeta un regard triste à la famille Weasley. **« Ronald ne parle plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, même dans la salle commune. J'ai un peu parlé avec Fred et Georges et ce n'est pas joyeux. Ginny est à Sainte Mangouste en psychiatrie. Elle est ... devenue folle. Elle tiendrait des propos incohérents et ... elle ne reconnaîtrait personne, pas même ses parents. »**

**« Je ne suis pas du genre à plaindre Weasley, » **soupira Harriet au bout d'un instant. **« Mais là c'est vraiment triste. La pauvre. »**

**« Les jumeaux n'ont pas fait la moindre blague ces trois dernières semaines. Ils sont trop affectés pour arriver ne serait-ce qu'à sourire. »**

La jeune Prince regarda les jumeaux qui marchaient de l'autre côté du lac, seuls. Elle était triste pour eux. Ils étaient de bons farceurs pourtant. Elle espérait qu'ils retrouveraient un jour leur joie de vivre et recommencer à sourire. Il serait dommage qu'ils renoncent ce pour quoi ils étaient doués. Elle espérait que le temps atténuerait la douleur.

**« Sinon, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas en potions, »** fit Hermione, ramenant le regard vert sur elle.

**« Hermione Granger qui ne comprend pas quelque chose ! »** rit doucement Harriet. **« Là, j'ai du souci à me faire ! »** Elle se prit une petite tape de la part de la brune. **« A quel sujet ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on met autre chose qu'une queue de rat dans la potion pour hérisser les cheveux ? »**

La jeune Prince fronça les sourcils.

**« Tu voudrais y mettre quoi ? »**

**« Il existe plusieurs espèces de rat ainsi que des cousins comme les souris, les mulots, les musaraignes ... »**

**« Oh ... hmm ... Le mieux serait que tu demandes au professeur Snape. Il pourrait mieux te répondre que moi. Je suis peut-être un peu en avance sur le programme mais pas à ce point-là. »**

**« Je ne risque pas de tomber sur un mur pour une question idiote ? »**

**« C'est pas vrai ... Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »** soupira la Serdaigle.

**« Ben quoi ? »**

**« Depuis quand il ne répondrait pas à une telle question ? Il est certes plus à cran depuis notre passage dans la chambre mais il ne refuserait certainement pas de répondre à cette question tout à fait légitime. »**

**« Oui mais je suis une Gryffondor et surnommée la Miss-je-sais-tout. Il ne m'aime pas. »**

**« C'est ridicule ! Moi, je suis Miss-Impossible et une petite peste ! Il répond pourtant à mes questions ! »**

**« Tu es sa soeur en même t ... »**

**« Shhh ! » **Harriet regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude. **« Imagine que quelqu'un nous entende ! »**

**« Il n'y a personne autour de nous ! Tu peux vraiment être parano par moment, »** Hermione soupira.** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à parler de ça ? »**

**« On préfère garder cela secret pas seulement à cause de Voldy. Mais aussi à cause d'une autre personne qui pourrait profiter de ce genre d'informations. »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? »**

La Serdaigle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne qui les espionnait avant de se rapprocher de la Gryffondor.

**« Bien que ce ne soit pas officiel, Sev est l'héritier Prince. Quand Maman viendra à mourir, il deviendra le Lord régnant. Si cela venait à se savoir, certaines personnes haut placées pourraient en profiter pour m'atteindre. Personne ne doit savoir pour notre lien de parenté. Cela nous protège tous les deux. Du moins un minimum. »**

**« Cela se saura un jour ou l'autre. »**

**« Le plus tard sera le mieux, crois-moi. Tout est question de politique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ma mère est toujours loin de cette sphère et préfère vivre dans le calme. Au même titre que la famille Potter, nous sommes les derniers Prince. Tant que tous ignorent qui est l'héritier de ma mère, personne ne fera rien de peur que je disparaisse. Mais dès que la vérité sera révélée ... »**

**« Lui comme toi pourriez avoir des ennuis, »** comprit Hermione.

**« Il a un pied dans chaque camp de par son statut d'espion. Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est ni qui il sert. Voldy pourrait exiger qu'il m'amène à lui. Et Dumbledore pourrait lui demander de me convaincre de me battre en première ligne. Ce serait de fortes pressions de chaque côté. Sans compter les possibilités infinies de manipulations et autres conneries... »**

**« D'où le fait que vous restez le plus discret possible. »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Dans ce cas, je te promets de ne jamais rien dire. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Je n'ose imaginer ce que serait le monde sans toi. »**

**« Nous avons commencé à changer les choses, Hermione. »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« Ce n'est qu'un livre. Il ne faut pas tout prendre ****au pied de la lettre****. Ne l'oublie pas. »** Harriet se leva et s'étira. **« Et si on allait faire un tour en bibli ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons plus de devoir. »**

La Serdaigle se retourna lentement.

**« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? »**

**« J'ai envie de prendre le soleil. »**

**« Mais nous avons nos examens à préparer. »**

**« Encore une demi-heure, s'il te plait. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait aussi beau. »**

Harriet leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se rassit pour profiter encore un peu du soleil.

**« D'accord mais après on retourne travailler. »**

**« On a le temps, les examens sont à peine dans un mois. »**

**« Et je vise l'Optimal ! »**

**« Comme si je ne visais pas l'Optimal ! »**

Les deux jeunes filles rirent doucement avant de pencher la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, et laissèrent les rayons du soleil glisser sur leur peau.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harriet tira la brune sur le chemin des cachots et elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Severus. En route, elles croisèrent le professeur Lockhart. L'homme était blanc et semblait avoir vu sa dernière heure arriver. La jeune Serdaigle releva un sourcil. Gilderoy Lockhart souriait toujours, quel que soit l'occasion. Il portait toujours un masque jovial sur son visage. Là, il semblait l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le château capable d'effrayer quelqu'un de cette façon. Elle échangea un regard avec la Gryffondor. Cette dernière se posait aussi des questions.

Harriet frappa à la porte du bureau de son frère. Severus ouvrit presque directement.

**« Miss Potter ? Miss Granger ? »**

**« Bonjour, professeur. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser sur les potions, »** fit la Gryffondor en redressant son sac de cours sur son épaule. **« Est-ce que vous êtes disponible ? »**

Le Serpentard s'écarta et les laissa entrer.

**« Alors ? »** demanda-t-il une fois la porte fermée. **« Quelles sont vos questions ? »**

**« D'abord, Sev, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Lockhart ? On aurait dit un fantôme. »**

Severus regarda un instant la Gryffondor de son regard perçant.

**« T'inquiète, elle ne dira rien. Cela fait un moment qu'elle sait et comprend tout à fait pourquoi on garde tout cela secret. »**

**« Tu lui fais confiance ? »**

**« Elle les a lus, Sev. »**

L'homme sonda la brune de son regard noir et perçant. Hermione en était assez mal à l'aise.

**« Très bien. Pour répondre à ta question, disons que j'ai convaincu un escroc à démissionner de son poste de professeur à la fin de l'année et de partir loin de l'Angleterre. Il est hors de question que tu aies encore cet incompétent l'an prochain. »**

**« Oh ... Je suppose que tu as été très ... persuasif. »**

**« Je ne veux pas savoir ! »** fit Hermione en se retournant et en se bouchant les oreilles. **« Suis pas là, je ne sais rien. La la la la. »**

Harriet pouffa à la réaction de son amie et même Severus ne put empêcher un rictus amusé d'apparaître sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**« En effet, »** répondit-il. **« Sinon, vous veniez ici pour autre chose il me semble. »**

**« Hermione a eu une question assez intéressante sur un ingrédient de la potion pour hérisser les cheveux. »**

**« Ah ? Je vous écoute. »**


	37. Rencontrer un Maraudeur

**Chapitre 37 : Rencontrer un Maraudeur**

_Si tu l'oses : 514. secrets_

Harriet poussa son chariot à travers la barrière et arriva à la gare de King's Cross du côté moldu. Pour une fois, sa mère lui avait demandé de traverser. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Elle patienta quelques minutes, attendant que les parents récupèrent leurs enfants. Elle salua ses amis et promit de leur écrire.

**« Harriet ! »** fit la voix de sa mère derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et sourit. Eileen Prince était là, vêtue comme une Moldue mais avec classe. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha toutefois.

**« Bonjour Maman ! »** s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en l'embrassant. ** « Tu m'as manquée ! »**

**« Bonjour, ma puce ! »** sourit Eileen.** « Viens, allons prendre un café. Nous sommes attendus. »**

**« Ah ? Et qui est-ce ? »** demanda la jeune fille en montrant l'homme à ses côtés.

Ce dernier sourit et tendit la main.

**« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, »** répondit-il. **« J'étais un ami de tes parents. »**

**« Oh ... Enchantée. »** Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai une idée et il pourrait être un atout. Viens, ne traînons pas. »

« Okay ... »

Elle vit l'homme froncer légèrement les sourcils au changement de langue mais ne dit rien. Chaque famille avait droit à ses secrets.

**« Où allons-nous ? »** demanda Harriet.

**« En ville, »** répondit sa mère avec un sourire.

**« Quelle évidence ! Mais encore ? »**

**« Tu verras, petite curieuse. »**

La Serdaigle soupira. Remus eut un rictus amusé mais n'en dévoila pas plus. Peut-être ne savait-il pas non plus. Eileen semblait mener la marche. Harriet suivit donc le mouvement en poussant son chariot. Ils allèrent dans un endroit discret et sa mère rétrécit la malle afin de la mettre dans sa poche. Ils sortirent de la gare et allèrent dans un café moldu. Ils prirent une table pour quatre personnes. Quand elle voulut s'asseoir, Harriet se fit interpellée par sa mère.

**« Non, juste en face de moi. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** s'étonna la jeune fille, les sourcils relevés.

**« Pour éviter qu'il y ait un meurtre. »**

**« Je te demande pardon ? » **

Remus Lupin eut lui-même les sourcils froncés à la remarque d'Eileen. Puis, les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent de stupeur.

**« Ne me dis pas qu'il va venir ?! »**

**« Si, ton frère va venir. Il sait déjà qu'il est là, d'ailleurs. Mais évitons les problèmes. »**

**« Qui va venir, Mme Prince ? »** demanda alors Remus Lupin.

**« Moi, »** fit la voix doucereuse de Severus juste derrière lui. **« Assieds-toi, Lupin. Il faut qu'on parle. »**

**« Snape. » **

Les deux hommes s'assirent, l'un en face de l'autre.

**« Salut, Sev ! »** sourit Harriet. **« Toi, bizarrement, tu ne m'as pas manqué ! »**

**« Bonjour, Petite Peste. Toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas manqué. »**

La jeune fille se prit une petite taloche sur la tête. Eileen était amusée. Elle aimait beaucoup la relation qui s'était construite entre ses deux enfants. Remus Lupin, lui, était surpris. Il regardait tour à tour son ennemi d'école et la fille de ses défunts amis. Puis, les mots de Mme Prince lui vinrent en mémoire.

**« Une petite minute, ton frère ?! »**

**« Adoption, »** répondirent les trois Prince en haussant les épaules.

**« Cela te pose un problème, Lupin ? »** demanda ensuite Severus de sa voix doucereuse, les yeux menaçants.

**« Couché, minou ! »** fit directement Harriet.

Eileen s'esclaffa doucement tandis que les deux hommes regardaient la jeune fille avec surprise, et le Maître des Potions avec indignation.

**« Je te demande pardon ? »** siffla Severus. **« Je ne suis pas un chien ! »**

**« Non, c'est vrai. Tu es un chat. Tu montres crocs et griffes, ce qui est tout à fait naturel en présence de Mr Lupin. Mais on n'est pas là pour s'occuper de querelles d'étudiants vieilles de près de quinze ans ou d'une vieille blague pourrie de Sirius Black dont Mr Lupin a été lui aussi la victime au même titre que toi. Je me trompe ? »**

**« Comment ... sait-elle ? »**

**« Crois-moi, Lupin, pour ta santé mentale, ne demande pas, »** soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Dis tout de suite que je suis folle ! »**

**« Aller arracher la dent d'un basilic mort pendant que deux mages sont en plein combat juste à côté, à même pas trente mètres, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du bon sens ! Pas à ton âge ! »**

**« Tu veux qu'on en reparle de mon âge ? »**

Severus soupira.

**« Non, »** répondit-il.

**« Une dent ... de basilic ..., »** répéta Lupin, perdu. Il échangea un regard avec Eileen qui secoua la tête en soupirant. ** « Vous pouvez recommencer depuis le début ? »**

**« Non, »** répondirent le frère et la soeur d'une même voix.

**« C'est quoi le plan ? »** demanda alors Harriet. **« Car il semblerait que je sois la seule à ne pas être au courant. »**

**« N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour ... » **commença Remus Lupin – soupir d'Harriet – avant d'être interrompu par Severus.

**« Non, tu peux parler devant elle. Elle sait déjà beaucoup de choses de toute façon. »**

Le Loup-Garou fixa ensuite Eileen qui le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers la Serdaigle. Cette dernière avait le visage neutre, le regard sérieux.

**« Eh bien, tu as un parrain, Harriet. »**

**« Oui, je sais. Sirius Black. »**

**« Tu sais aussi qu'il est en prison ? »**

**« Oui ... »**

**« Sais-tu aussi pourquoi ? »**

**« On dit qu'il a tué des Moldus et fait exploser Peter Pettigrow. Cela dit, il n'a pas eu de procès alors ... »**

**« Ta mère le croit innocent. »**

**« Je le crois aussi. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« En un mot : Dumbledore, »** répondit Harriet d'une voix légèrement froide.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une serveuse. Ils passèrent commande. Un café, deux thés et un coca.

**« Comment tu peux boire cette chose ? »** fit Severus.

**« Est-ce que je te demande comment tu fais pour boire du café ? »** demanda en retour Harriet, le regard dégoûté sur la tasse.** « C'est bien le seul truc que j'ai jamais pu boire. Ca et le Whisky. »**

**« Harriet ! »** prévint Eileen en jetant un regard en coin à Lupin.

**« Désolée. »**

L'homme voulait poser une question mais le regard noir de Severus le retint. La Serdaigle but une gorgée de son verre.

**« Donc, on pense que Sirius est innocent. Cela ne me dit pas la suite du plan, »** fit-elle ensuite.

**« Oui ... Ta mère a émis l'hypothèse que Peter serait toujours en vie et serait le traître. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais elle y croit fortement. »**

**« Je ne suis pas du genre à faire d'éloge sur Black, »** intervint Severus d'une voix neutre. **« Mais il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un traître, contrairement à Pettigrow. Black serait mort pour Potter. Sans hésiter. »**

**« J'ignore si tout cela est vrai,** » dit lentement Remus Lupin. **« Je veux juste savoir la vérité, moi aussi. Il faudrait pour cela soit prouver cette théorie, soit rendre visite à Sirius et rouvrir son dossier. »**

**« On me met des bâtons dans les roues pour rouvrir le dossier, »** répliqua Eileen. **« Dumbledore désire à ce que je ne le déterre pas. »**

**« Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûre qu'il s'agisse de Dumbledore, madame ? »**

**« Par certaines décisions qu'il a prises, »** répondit Severus à la place de sa mère, les dents serrées.

Il avait demandé une fois le rapport de Gringott's au sujet d'Harriet et avait failli faire exploser sa magie dans le bureau du Gobelin. La rage l'avait gagné ce jour-là.

**« Si certaines étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normales au vu des circonstances à l'époque, d'autres étaient passées sous silence. Et Harriet en a beaucoup souffert. »**

**« Ca va, cela aurait pu être bien pire, »** rassura cette dernière.

**« Quel genre de décisions ? » **demanda Remus, tendu, le regard brun qui se dorait légèrement.

Harriet nota immédiatement le poing serré de l'homme.

**« Avant qu'on aille plus avant sur ce sujet, »** dit-elle directement en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son frère, le regard fixé sur le Maraudeur. **« Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? »**

**« Dans une semaine, »** répondit directement Severus. **« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que ses sens sont bien plus développés que les nôtres et qu'on est dans un café moldu ..., » **répondit Harriet avant de faire un petit sourire à Remus. **« Ce n'est pas contre vous, Mr Lupin, mais comme vous avez été proche de mes parents et que vous êtes ... ce que vous êtes, il y a certaines choses qui pourraient faire sortir Moony. »**

**« Comment ... ? »**

**« Je croyais avoir dit de ne pas poser de question, Lupin ? »** fit Severus en ricanant. **« Harriet a raison. Ce ne serait pas prudent de t'en parler avec le monstre pas très loin sous la surface. » **

Remus regarda la Serdaigle dans les yeux pendant un instant, en silence.

**« Tu ... tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »**

**« Pourquoi j'aurais peur de vous maintenant ? Tant que j'ai la certitude que vous êtes bouclé à double tour quand Moony fait surface, je me moque bien de ce que vous êtes, cela ne change pas qui vous êtes. **»

L'homme eut un petit sourire.

**« Si seulement les gens pouvaient penser comme toi, »** soupira-t-il.

**« La terre est habitée par des cons, c'est pas nouveau, »** fit Harriet en haussant des épaules. **« Eh ! »**

Elle venait de se prendre une taloche de son frère.

« **Ton langage,** » répliqua simplement Severus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Cela dit, elle a raison, »** fit Eileen. **« Le monde est peuplé d'imbéciles. »**

**« Et le plan ? »** redemanda Harriet qui ne perdait pas le nord.

**« A cause de ma condition, je ne peux pas rendre visite à Sirius, »** dit Remus. «** Je ne peux pas m'assurer qu'il était ou non le gardien du secret. Mais toi, tu pourrais demander à le voir. Prisonnier ou non, il reste ton parrain. »**

**« Et que je lui pose la question moi-même, »** comprit Harriet. **« Quelqu'un vient avec moi ? »** demanda-t-elle en regardant Severus et sa mère.

**« Moi, »** répondit cette dernière. **« Avoir le souvenir de Sirius attestant qu'il n'a pas tué tous ces gens pourrait me donner l'élément qui me manquait pour forcer l'ouverture du dossier. »**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on n'a pas fait cela plus tôt ? » demanda la jeune fille en français.

« Parce que tu n'étais pas encore en âge d'être présentée comme héritière. Tu es l'héritière Black, en plus de celle des Potter. Gnarlak vient de me le confirmer il y a une quinzaine. »

**« Tu es l'héritière de Sirius ?! »** s'étonna Remus.

**« Tu parles français, Lupin ? »** demanda Severus.

**« Oui ... j'ai beaucoup voyagé ... Mais ... cela ne répond pas à ma question. »**

**« En effet, Harriet est l'héritière de la famille Black, » **répondit calmement Eileen. **« De ce fait, elle a le droit de rencontrer le Lord régnant. Même si ce dernier est déchu de ses droits et emprisonné. On m'a toujours refusé l'accès à Azkaban avant car je n'avais aucune raison valable pour le rencontrer. Maintenant, nous en avons une. »**

Un bref silence s'attarda sur leur table. Les trois adultes regardaient Harriet. Cette dernière but lentement son coca, songeuse. Cela était un timing assez court avant sa supposée évasion. Ils avaient une chance de ne pas faire de lui un fugitif. Elle reposa son verre sur la table de bois dans un bruit sourd.

**« Okay. On commence quand ? » **dit-elle avec énergie.

**« Gryffondor, » **soupira Severus.

**« Serdaigle, »** corrigea Harriet avec un sourire.

**« Avec une double ascendance Gryffondor, »** intervint Remus avec un sourire.

**« Eh ! J'ai une influence serpentard par Maman ! »** s'exclama la jeune fille en montrant Eileen.

Cette dernière avait un sourire en coin.

**« Maman, qu'en dis-tu ?** » fit alors Severus. **« Harriet est quoi ? »**

**« Un Choixpeau flou, »** répondit-elle en pouffant. **« Elle est à la fois Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je ne serais même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle a un coeur de Poufsouffle ! »**

**« Merci Maman ! »**

**« Remercie le Choixpeau, ma puce. »**

**« Je te déteste, »** dit le Maître des Potions à l'adresse de sa soeur. **« Petite Peste ! »**

**« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »**

**« Oh Merlin ! »** fit Remus en passant une main sur son visage.

**« Quoi ? »** demanda Harriet, curieuse.

Severus comprit immédiatement ce que le Loup-Garou avait en tête.

**« Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais, Harriet. Imagine la tête de James Potter s'il était encore en vie. »**

**« Ben si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas avec la famille Prince. Et puis, James Potter a été un connard avec toi, père ou pas ! Tu es quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable une fois que l'on a brisé ta carapace ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ce qu'il t'a fait ! Les autres Maraudeurs non plus ! »**

**« Ne dis pas ça à Sirius quand tu le vois, »** soupira Remus en grimaçant, pas fier de ses années d'études. **« Il piquerait une crise. »**

**« Qu'il essaie ! »** répondirent Harriet et Severus en coeur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire en coin. Le Maître des Potions regarda l'heure et se leva.

**« Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai quelque chose sur le feu. Lupin, pas un mot de ma relation avec Harriet à qui que ce soit ou je te tue de mes propres mains. »**

**« C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi, Snivillus. »**

**« C'est Severus, » **dit Harriet, soudain glaciale.

Le Loup-Garou avala de travers en croisant son regard émeraude empli de colère. Severus soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

**« Laisse, Harriet, » **dit-il simplement. ** « J'ai l'habitude. »**

**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu en avais l'habitude quand tu étais gosse que cela doit continuer alors que vous êtes adultes. Merde vous avez trente-trois ans ! » **

**« Crois-moi, Harriet, ce n'est rien, »** répéta le Serpentard. **« Lupin était le plus calme des quatre Maraudeurs. Black sera une toute autre affaire. J'y vais. »**

Il leur fit la bise, à elle et à sa mère, et sortit du café après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Remus Lupin. Harriet, Eileen et lui continuèrent à discuter bien que l'ambiance était un peu plus tendue. Le Loup-Garou s'en voulait d'avoir ressorti ce vieux surnom. Il n'aurait pas dû. Toutefois, aucun d'eux n'en reparla. Ils convinrent d'un bref plan d'action à l'avenir, des choses à faire. Ils restèrent une petite heure de plus avant qu'Harriet ne demande à rentrer. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir faim.


	38. Sirius Black

**Chapitre 38 : Sirius Black**

_Si tu l'oses : 375. clairement_

Harriet et Eileen apparurent sur un pic rocheux au milieu de la mer etfurent immédiatement frappées par le froid. Mais ce n'était pas le vent marin qui les touchait de la sorte. C'était le froid des détraqueurs. Celui qui s'immisçait jusque dans le coeur et l'âme des êtres vivants.

**« Maman, »** fit la jeune fille, la gorge serrée par la peur.

**« Oui, moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas faire mon patronus sans autorisation. »**

Harriet hocha la tête et les deux sorcières avancèrent vers la haute tour noire autour de laquelle des centaines de détraqueurs volaient et tournoyaient, tels des vautours au-dessus de leur proie. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et furent accueillies par un gardien de prison des plus antipathiques.

**« Mme Prince, Miss Potter, »** fit l'homme avec un visage froid. **« On m'a informé de votre venue. Sachez que Sirius Black est enfermé au deuxième niveau, là où la sécurité est moyenne. Les détraqueurs n'y sont pas aussi présents que dans le secteur de haute sécurité mais ils font des passages réguliers. Vous êtes susceptibles d'être prises pour cible. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »**

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête.

**« En cas de nécessité, suis-je autorisée à faire apparaître mon patronus ? »** demanda Eileen d'une voix neutre.

**« Non. Je suis même dans l'obligation de vous demander vos baguettes, »** répondit le gardien. **« Elles sont interdites dans les cellules afin de ne pas donner une occasion aux détenus pour s'évader. »**

**« Ce ne sera pas un problème, » **répliqua-t-elle. **« Je suis capable de le faire apparaître sans baguette. »**

Sa réponse eut pour effet de déstabiliser le gardien. Eileen montrait clairement sa puissance magique en ce moment, elle pouvait être très dangereuse si elle le voulait. Elle avait toujours pu. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait contre son ex-mari. Elle aurait pu mais il l'avait toujours paralysée. Parfois la vie pouvait être étrange.

Elles remirent toutes deux leur baguette et suivirent l'homme à travers les couloirs étroits. Plus elles avançaient et montaient, plus des cris se faisaient entendre. C'était à glacer le sang. Harriet serra la main de sa mère. Elle avait froid et était effrayée. Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était que l'effet du détraqueur. Pourtant... elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le combattre. Elles commencèrent peu à peu à entendre des commentaires obscènes et des allusions salaces quand les propos étaient cohérents. Ce n'était pas souvent que les détenus avaient de la visite et rarement des femmes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

**« Vous avez une demi-heure, »** dit l'homme. **« Si jamais vous voulez sortir plus tôt, envoyez-moi votre patronus. »**

**« Je le ferai, »** répondit Eileen.

**« Faites attention. Il a tué douze personnes. C'est un fou furieux. »**

La mère lança un regard noir au gardien. Ce dernier frappa violemment la porte trois fois.

**« Eh ! Black, réveille-toi ! Tu as de la visite ! »**

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et laissa passer les deux sorcières. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce de deux mètres sur quatre, sombre et sale. Un homme était prostré dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Cette dernière se referma dans un grincement sinistre, faisant serrer les dents d'Harriet. Eileen agita la main et une boule de lumière apparut et flotta dans le vide, révélant le teint pâle et l'aspect crasseux de Sirius Black, simplement vêtu des haillons d'Azkaban. Il était aussi très maigre et il y avait d'horribles cernes sous ses yeux gris.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »** demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

**« Je suis Eileen Prince. »**

**« Et moi, Harriet... » **

Les yeux gris se posèrent directement sur la jeune fille, la sondant profondément. Elle en fut déstabilisée au point de ne pas terminer sa présentation.

**« La fille de James et Lily, »** murmura-t-il. **« Riette... »**

**« Co...comment m'avez-vous appelée ? »**

Il se rapprocha mais resta à une distance de deux mètres, n'osant pas s'approcher plus.

**« Riette. Ton père t'appelait comme ça. Cela t'allait bien. Pourquoi être venues ici ? » **demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Eileen. **« Je suppose que vous avez sa garde. »**

**« En effet. Nous usons d'un prétexte pour venir vous voir en réalité. Officiellement, ce n'est qu'une visite pour que l'héritier rencontre le Lord régnant mais nous sommes venues pour tout autre chose. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un lieu pour une enfant. »**

**« Pas plus pour un innocent, »** rétorqua Harriet d'une voix tendue.

**« Je ne suis pas innocent, »** soupira Sirius, son regard se voilant de peine et de culpabilité.

**« Mr Black. Vous vous sentez coupable, »** dit Eileen d'une voix douce. **« Nous pouvons le concevoir. Mais nous pouvons l'être de bien des manières sans pour autant être **_**le **_**coupable condamnable. Nous aurions une question à vous poser. »**

**« Je vous écoute. »**

**« Est-ce que vous étiez le gardien du secret ? »** demanda Harriet en s'approchant d'un pas.

**« C'est de ma faute, Harriet. Je n'aurais pas dû... »**

**« Est-ce que vous étiez le gardien du secret ? »** répéta-t-elle doucement, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Sirius.

**« C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts. »**

**« Est-ce que tu étais le gardien du secret, Sirius ? »** murmura-t-elle. **« Ou est-ce que tu as changé ta place avec un autre ? »**

Le regard gris se teinta de colère. L'homme se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et récupéra le numéro du journal. Il datait de deux jours plus tôt. On y voyait une photo de la famille Weasley. L'article disait qu'ils avaient gagné une belle somme à un concours et qu'ils l'avaient investie pour soigner leur fille cadette. La famille n'était pas souriante mais semblait soudée. Harriet sut parfaitement quoi chercher.

**« Laisse-moi deviner, »** fit-elle en croisant à nouveau le regard de son parrain. **« Ce serait un certain lâche qui a la capacité de se transformer en rat ? »**

**« Tu sais ? »**

**« Harriet a la fâcheuse manie de savoir pas mal de choses, »** dit calmement Eileen. **« Mais cela nous a été confirmé par votre ami, Remus Lupin. »**

**« Nous sommes au courant pour Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs, Sirius, » **continua la Serdaigle. **« Est-ce que c'était Wormtail le gardien du secret ? »**

**« Oui. J'ai proposé à James d'en faire son gardien. Il aurait été trop évident que je serais la première personne visée et torturée parce que je leur étais très proche. J'ai honte aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que Remus était ... Nous savions qu'il y avait des fuites dans notre camp et j'ai cru que... J'ai été stupide. »**

**« Personne n'aurait pu savoir, Mr Black, »** soupira Eileen. **« Maintenant, répondez clairement à la question afin que je fournisse un souvenir à Amélia Bones. Si vous vous sentez coupable parce que vous avez commis une erreur de jugement, vous n'êtes en rien coupable des meurtres de Lily et James Potter, ni des Moldus de la ruelle. Nous pourrons enfin rouvrir le dossier et vous faire innocenter. »**

**« Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? »**

**« J'ai plusieurs raisons, mais la plus importante est pour Harriet, »** sourit la sorcière en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. **« Elle mérite de connaître son parrain. A ce qu'il parait vous étiez un grand farceur. »**

**« Si c'est pour faire une blague à mon frère, Maman, je doute qu'il apprécie, tu sais. »**

**« Je ne pensais pas à ton frère. »**

**« Ah ? »**

**« Un grand mage, barbu, d'un certain âge, aimant un certain agrume à l'excès, ... »**

**« Oh ... okay ! »**

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

**« Donc, vous faites tout cela principalement pour Harriet, »** répéta Sirius en regardant Eileen.

**« Essentiellement oui. Elle est ma fille et mérite de connaître son parrain. Quand j'ai appris que vous l'étiez mais qu'en plus vous aviez été mis en prison sans procès, j'ai su qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cela n'a pas été le premier problème tournant autour d'Harriet. Il y en a eu plein d'autres. Nous en réglons encore. Mais je m'efforce à ce qu'elle est la vie la plus heureuse possible. »**

**« Tu y arrives très bien, Maman, » **sourit la Serdaigle.

Eileen le lui rendit et lui embrassa la tempe. Severus soupira.

**« Très bien. J'ai demandé à James de prendre Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du secret à ma place. C'est lui qui a trahi les Potter en dévoilant le secret à Voldemort. Je l'ai poursuivi trois jours durant et je l'ai retrouvé dans une rue de Londres. J'ai réussi à l'attraper. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Je voulais savoir avant de le tuer à mon tour. Il n'a fait que rire avant de me repousser et tuer ces Moldus. Il savait que je n'allais pas agir si ouvertement en leur présence ... le secret magique... J'étais peut-être en colère mais encore un minimum conscient de mes actes. J'étais sonné. Je m'étais cogné contre un mur dans ma chute. Quand je me suis relevé, je l'ai vu se trancher un doigt et se transformer en rat. Il s'est enfui. J'ai essayé de le suivre mais je tenais à peine debout. Les aurors sont venus m'attraper plus ou moins à ce moment-là. »**

Harriet s'approcha de l'homme qui versait encore lentement quelques larmes sans pour autant s'effondrer de chagrin. Il se tenait encore droit et fier. Il la regardait avec tristesse. Malgré la crasse, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il en fut surpris avant de refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

**« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses ... »**

**« Je ne suis pas une jeune fille comme les autres, Sirius. Tu le comprendras avec le temps. On va te sortir d'ici. »**

Il soupira et la serra contre lui.

**« Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, »** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**« Je sais, »** sourit Harriet en reculant. **« Quand tu seras dehors, on fera plus ample connaissance. »**

**« J'en serais très heureux. » **Il glissa ses mains sous le menton de la jeune fille. « **Laisse-moi te regarder. »**

Elle se laissa faire avec un léger sourire.

**« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Sauf les yeux ... »** Il fronça les sourcils. **« Tu ... tu avais les yeux plus clairs. »**

**« C'est ma faute, »** intervint Eileen. **« Je l'ai adoptée. Elle possède mes gênes autant que ceux de Lily et James Potter. C'était pour la protéger et éviter qu'on me l'arrache alors que je venais de la sauver. »**

L'homme comprit et hocha la tête. Un détraqueur passa non loin et Harriet trembla.

**« Vous devriez y aller, »** dit alors Sirius. **« Ce n'est pas un lieu pour une enfant. Au plaisir de te revoir en un lieu plus approprié, Riette. »**

**« Moi aussi, Padfoot. Je dirais à Moony que tu vas plus ou moins bien. »**

**« Moony ? Remus sait que vous veniez ? »**

**« Oui. Il va nous aider à attraper Pettigrow, »** répondit Eileen. **« Si j'ai une recommandation à vous faire, Sirius. Ne faites pas confiance à Dumbledore. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que c'est lui qui a pris la décision de vous mettre en prison sans vous accorder un procès. Pourtant, il a aidé Severus Snape qui n'était pas aussi blanc que vous. Nous ignorons ses desseins mais faites juste attention. »**

A la mention de Severus, le Maraudeur avait pincé les lèvres mais avait compris ce que la sorcière disait. Il y avait un sérieux problème derrière tout cela. Eileen fit apparaître son patronus, une belle chouette argentée, et l'envoya au gardien.

**« Riette. »**

**« Oui, Sirius ? » **

**« Dis à Moony que Padfoot serait content de sortir à nouveau avec lui comme à la Cabane. »**

La jeune fille sourit.

**« Bien sûr. C'est promis. Je lui transmettrais le message. Par contre, trouvez mieux que la Cabane hurlante les gars, d'accord ? » **

**« Nous verrons à ce moment-là. »**

La porte se rouvrit et les deux sorcières sortirent. Sirius Black retourna dans son coin et regarda par la fenêtre le ciel gris. Dans son regard, il y avait à nouveau une lueur d'espoir.


	39. Comme Chien et Chat

**Chapitre 39 : Comme Chien et Chat**

_Si tu l'oses : 22. les années 1960_

Harriet était à la maison. Elle lisait un livre dans le jardin, vêtue d'un simple bikini. Elle laissait le soleil colorer un peu sa peau. Il était la mi-août. Ce serait bientôt la fin des vacances et le retour à Poudlard pour commencer une nouvelle année. Severus était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas de midi. Pour cinq personnes. Eileen était partie chercher Sirius et Remus. Son frère tirait la tête et avait refusé qu'Harriet l'aide à faire le repas. Il était d'un mordant ... C'était limite s'il ne l'avait pas chassée ! Le repas allait être tendu.

Sirius avait été innocenté. Dumbledore avait essayé de s'en mêler mais grâce à quelques ficelles et en montrant quelques erreurs que l'homme avait faites à l'époque justement sur le dossier Black, Eileen avait exigé un oeil neuf dessus. Il était donc tombé entre les mains d'un autre homme. Au plus grand bonheur de tous, d'un homme qui voulait la chute de Dumbledore et n'avait donc pas eu de scrupules à montrer les erreurs de ce dernier, Lucius Malfoy. Sirius n'avait pas apprécié non plus cette collaboration mais avait accepté à contrecoeur. Il n'était pas encore revenu l'homme capable d'influencer les Malfoy. Dumbledore n'était pas prêt de pouvoir s'approcher du parrain d'Harriet avant un moment.

Au vu de son long séjour à Azkaban, il avait été convenu qu'il séjourne chez quelqu'un le temps de s'adapter et de se remettre de cette exposition prolongée aux détraqueurs. Il devait voir un psychomage – le Maraudeur avait râlé pendant des heures à l'idée mais c'était une décision non négociable des Prince – et il vivrait pendant un temps justement avec Eileen et Harriet. De ce dernier point, il était ravi car il pouvait ainsi faire plus ample connaissance avec sa filleule.

**« Harriet ! »**

La jeune fille redressa la tête à l'appel de son frère. Il lui faisait signe de rentrer. Elle ferma son livre et récupéra son essuie.

**« Oui, Sev ? »** demanda-t-elle en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Elle vit directement sa mère en compagnie de Sirius et Remus. Les deux hommes la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, légèrement rougissant, avant que le Loup-Garou détourne le regard.

**« File t'habiller, »** ordonna le Maître des Potions.

**« Est-ce que tous les anglais ont un problème avec le bikini ? Ca existe depuis ... au moins ****les années 1960**** ! »**

**« File, »** fit sa mère en claquant des doigts et montrant le couloir vers sa chambre.

**« Okay ..., »** soupira la Serdaigle. **« Non, mais je vous jure, »** continua-t-elle en maugréant entre ses dents. **« Vivement les années 2000' ! »**

Cela arriva aux oreilles de Remus.

**« Les années 2000 ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Harriet ! »** avertirent lentement Eileen et Severus avant de soupirer.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Surveille tes propos, »** prévint son frère.

Elle grogna et disparut dans le couloir.

**« On ne m'avait pas dit que je te verrais ici, Snivellus. »**

**« Un conseil, Padfoot, ne l'appelle plus comme ça ou tu auras des problèmes avec Harriet, »** prévint Remus. **« Elle déteste qu'on s'en prenne à son frère. »**

**« Son ... QUOI ?! »**

Severus ricana alors qu'il coupait le feu de sous la casserole. Il agita ensuite sa baguette et le couvert vola vers la table. Il se délectait de la surprise du clébard Black. Harriet arriva pile au moment où il posa les spaguettis bolognaise sur la table. Le silence était tendu alors que Severus et Sirius se jaugeaient du regard. Il ne manquait plus que la musique d'un bon vieux Western et cela aurait été parfait.

**« C'est mieux ? »** demanda-t-elle pour qu'ils arrêtent de se dévisager de la sorte.

Severus la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait ses cheveux rattachés par ses pics Vif d'Or avec quelques mèches qui sortaient, donnant l'illusion qu'elle ne s'était pas coiffée, un t-shirt blanc en dessous d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs, et un short en jeans délavé. Elle restait juste pieds nus. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'habillait en 2016 mais elle avait vite découvert que c'était également la mode des années 90' chez les Moldus, du moins aux Etats-Unis.

**« Bien mieux, »** dit Eileen en soupirant.

**« A table, »** ajouta le Serpentard en servant les assiettes.

**« Tu y as mis ton ingrédient secret ? »** demanda Harriet.

**« Comme toujours. »**

**« Super ! »**

Elle s'installa immédiatement à côté de lui et Sirius s'installa de l'autre côté, bien que bien plus lentement. Il jetait un oeil suspicieux à la nourriture. Harriet pouffa légèrement.

**« T'inquiète, s'il a osé mettre quelque chose, on sera tous touchés et on mourra tous, »** dit-elle en plaisantant.

**« Tu oublies que je peux très bien avoir pris l'antidote, » **contra Severus avec un rictus amusé.

**« On a des bézoards dans l'armoire à potions ! »** rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

**« Es-tu sûre qu'ils seront suffisants ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu oserais me tuer, Sev ? »**

**« Et perdre l'une des rares élèves qui a un tant soi peu d'intelligence dans ma classe ? »**

**« Certes ce serait une calamité. »**

**« Une catastrophe, » **ajouta Eileen en souriant.

**« Que disons-nous ? Une cataclysme planétaire. Ce serait la fin du monde ! »**

**« N'exagère pas, Petite Peste ! Bon appétit. »**

**« Bon appétit, »** répétèrent les autres, bien que Sirius avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Le repas se fit dans le silence au début. Sirius et Remus échangeant des regards entre eux et avec Harriet. Le premier venait de découvrir son ancienne nemesis d'école et sa relation fraternelle avec sa filleule. Les petites piques étaient significatives, tout comme les regards et les sourires en coin.

**« Au fait, Harriet, »** dit soudain Sirius. **« Je suis désolé pour le retard mais ... Joyeux anniversaire ! »**

**« Merci, »** sourit la jeune fille.

**« Cela fait quoi d'avoir treize ans ? »**

Elle échangea un regard avec sa mère et son frère avant de répondre prudemment. Elle n'allait pas encore divulguer aux Maraudeurs son âge véritable.

**« Rien de particulier. L'âge n'est qu'un nombre. »**

Il hocha la tête et le silence se fit à nouveau, légèrement plus lourd.

**« Alors, Lupin, comptes-tu accepter la proposition de Dumbledore ou non ? »** demanda Severus après avoir fini son assiette.

**« Quelle proposition ? »** demanda Sirius.

**« Il voudrait que je prenne le poste de professeur de DCFM, »** expliqua le Loup-Garou.** « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très bon pédagogue. »**

**« Crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas être pire que Lockhart ou Quirrell, »** soupira Harriet. **« L'un était un véritable bouffon et l'autre avait Voldy-Face-de-Serpent accroché à son crâne. Ce serait sympa quelqu'un de normal pour une fois. »**

**« Voldy ..., »** répétèrent lentement les deux Gryffondors, bien que leur ton ressemblait plus à une question.

**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

**« Voldemort ?! »**

**« Ouep, t'inquiète, on l'a eu ! Deux fois ! »**

**« Deux fois, »** répéta Sirius, blanc comme un linge.

**« Détends-toi, Black, »** fit le Maître des Potions avec calme. **« Je ne l'ai pas lâchée d'une semelle. Elle n'est pas aussi Gryffondor que vous. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs ... »**

**« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir mieux de savoir que tu es resté auprès d'elle, Sniv ... »** Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Remus. **« Snape, »** se corrigea-t-il ensuite en voyant ensuite le regard noir de sa filleule.

Elle sourit. Severus croisa les mains et les posa sur la table.

**« Je vais être franc sur ce point, »** dit-il lentement, avec assurance. **« A la mort de Lily, j'ai fait une promesse, un serment même. Celui de protéger Harriet. De la protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »** Les sourcils de Sirius et de Remus se relevèrent d'étonnement. **« Quand j'ai appris, il y a deux ans, que ma mère l'avait sauvée de sa famille moldue et l'avait adoptée par le sang, elle est devenue bien plus que la fille de Lily. Elle est devenue ma soeur. Alors fais bien gaffe, Black, je suis un grand frère surprotecteur. Je ne supporterais pas que tu lui fasses le même genre de blagues qu'avec moi. »**

Sur la fin, la voix de Severus s'était faite basse et menaçante et ses yeux flamboyaient dangereusement. Le clébard déglutit difficilement tandis qu'Harriet se levait pour venir faire un câlin à son frère et l'embrasser sur la joue. Le Serpentard serra doucement l'avant-bras qu'il avait autour du cou, le caressant avec son pouce.

**« Je ne lui ferais jamais rien, »** dit Sirius après s'être repris. **« Elle est la fille de James. C'est ma filleule ! »**

**« J'espère pour toi, Black. »**

**« Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau, »** dit soudain la jeune fille. **« Quelqu'un veut du thé ? »**

**« Café pour moi, »** fit aussitôt son frère.

**« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même plus ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit une fois que le chef était celui qui avait droit de prendre la ... »**

**« ... dernière goutte de café sans avoir à en refaire, »** termina la Serdaigle en riant. **« Oui, c'est moi. Sirius, Remus ? Du thé ? »**

**« Oui, s'il te plait, »** répondit le Loup-Garou. **« Pour nous deux. »**

Le Lord Black gardait le silence.

**« Au fait, Black, » **ajouta Severus après avoir remercié sa soeur pour sa tasse. **« Ne parle à personne de ma relation avec Harriet. Ce serait apprécié. Personne ne connaît notre lien de parenté et nous voulons que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Personne ne connaît vraiment ma mère, ni ses penchants politiques. Elle est un vrai mystère. Personne ne sait que je suis un héritier de bonne famille non plus. Harriet va être présentée cette année en tant qu'héritière Potter et Black mais pas Prince. »**

**« D'accord, je vois le genre. C'est de la pure politique en somme. En les gardant dans l'ignorance, tu protèges ta mère et Harriet en même temps. »**

**« Exactement. Sans savoir qui est l'héritier de la famille, qu'on fera passer pour quelqu'un de très occupé vivant à l'étranger, la personne voulant récupérer Harriet, qu'elle appartienne à l'un ou l'autre camp, pourrait la voir disparaître. Personne ne prendra ce risque. Ni Dumbledore, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il reviendra. Elle est bien trop précieuse à leurs yeux. »**

**« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être considérée comme précieuse aux yeux de Voldy, »** commenta Harriet.

**« Disons que tu es une cible de choix sur son terrain de chasse. Tu ferais un excellent trophée. »**

Elle grimaça. Severus tendit la main et serra doucement le bras de sa soeur avant de se lever.

**« Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai été assez Poufsouffle pour aujourd'hui. »**

**« Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas la compagnie de deux Gryffondors, »** taquina sa mère.

**« Touché, »** soupira le Maître des Potions.

**« Dis, tu peux corriger mon devoir de potions ? »** demanda Harriet en se levant.

**« Bien sûr, si tu me l'amènes avant que je n'arrive à la cheminée. »**

Elle fila dans le couloir et revint deux minutes plus tard avec trois parchemins.

**« Je n'en avais demandé que deux, »** soupira-t-il en les prenant.

**« Tu as dit 'minimum deux rouleaux de parchemins', »** corrigea la Serdaigle avec un rictus amusé.

Eileen approcha et lui tendit également un morceau de parchemin.

**« Tu pourrais faire cela assez rapidement, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas les compétences requises. »**

Il releva un sourcil.

**« Maman, toi pas les compéten... ah, oui, effectivement. J'ai intérêt à m'y mettre, la pleine lune est ... »**

**« Je peux m'occuper du Tue-Loup, **» proposa la mère en échange. **« Cela ne demande qu'une Maîtrise 1. »**

**« D'accord. Tu en as besoin pour quand ? »**

**« Pour hier. »**

**« Merveilleux, »** soupira le Serpentard en jetant un regard à Black pour qui la potion était destinée. **« Je repasse dès que je l'ai finie. »**

**« Merci, Severus. Bonne journée. »**

**« Loin d'eux, ça c'est sûr ! »**

**« Bisous ! »** s'exclama Harriet avant de partir vers le salon.

Eileen, elle, invita les deux Gryffondors à faire comme chez eux avant de disparaître dans son laboratoire pour préparer la potion de Remus.

**« Oh non ! »** maugréa Sirius en faisant tomber sa tête lourdement sur la table. ** « Nous voilà bon à côtoyer Snivillus ! »**

**« SE-VE-RUS ! »** fit la voix d'Harriet depuis le salon, en colère.

L'animagus se tassa sur sa chaise.

**« Je t'avais prévenu, Padfoot, » **rit doucement Remus. **« Elle déteste ce surnom. »**

**« Mais Moony... C'est Snape ! »**

**« Oui, je sais. Mais tout ce qui importe maintenant, c'est le bonheur d'Harriet et il est plus que correct avec elle. Il nous faudra faire des efforts. »**

Sirius grogna très peu dignement.

**« Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'aides à résoudre un mystère, »** continua le Loup-Garou dans un murmure.

Padfoot se redressa pour croiser le regard de son ami.

**« Lequel ? »**

**« Harriet. »**

**« Quel genre de mystère ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai repéré l'une ou l'autre choses bizarres dans le comportement des Prince. Ils gardent un secret qui concerne Harriet... »**

**« Raconte. J'ai tout mon temps. »**


	40. Des Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 40 : Des Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express**

_Si tu l'oses : 587. enfermé_

**« D'accord ! Très bien ! Tu n'as qu'à faire ça ! » **capitula Harriet dans un cri de désespoir, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé et reprenant son livre.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se disputait avec son parrain. Il voulait venir à Poudlard sous sa forme animagus – rebaptisé Sniffle – et ainsi pouvoir arrêter Pettigrow. Harriet ne voulait pas et pas seulement parce que cela allait assombrir l'humeur de Severus. Cela concernait aussi Pettigrow lui-même. Mais le Maraudeur était particulièrement insistant. Elle allait en devenir folle ! Elle avait cédé.

**« Mais hors de question que tu me colles aux basques ! Tu seras le chien de Maman ! »**

**« Quoi ?! »** fit cette dernière, installée dans le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, en levant la tête de son livre. **« Pas question ! Il va mettre le souk dans ma bibliothèque ! »**

Mère et fille se regardèrent.

**« Pas question qu'il passe ses journées à me suivre partout ! Je croise Weasley une bonne centaine de fois par jour, il va se faire remarquer par Pettigrow à un moment ou à un autre et il va fuir ! Le but est de l'attraper. Et Pettigrow sait parfaitement que Sirius et Remus sont les seuls à le reconnaître ! »**

**« Techniquement, seulement moi, »** corrigea Sirius, assis dans le sofa, à côté d'Harriet. **« Remus, c'est plus une mémoire des odeurs. Il n'a jamais vraiment vu Wormtail. Seul Moony l'a vu. »**

**« Maudit problème de mémoire des Loup-Garous, »** soupira la Serdaigle en rejetant sa tête en arrière. **« Mais c'est pour ça qu'il ne craindra pas trop Remus, je suppose. »**

**« Et pourquoi il faut que je vous accompagne ! »**

**« Tant que tu continues ta thérapie tous les mardis et jeudis... »**

**« Oui, Riette, je me suis engagé à la faire, »** dit Sirius, la mort dans l'âme. **« Au moins, elle est jolie la demoiselle... »**

**« Je veux pas savoir tes aventures amoureuses avec de belles demoiselles et de mignons jouvenceaux, Padfoot, »** arrêta sa filleule en se replongeant dans son manuel de métamorphose. ** « J'ai déjà bien assez avec les histoires de Drago, Théodore et Blaise. Merci beaucoup. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors ? »** demanda sérieusement le Gryffondor. **« Tu n'es ni comme James, ni même comme Lily ! Tu es ... un mystère. Qui est Harriet Potter ? »**

Cette dernière échangea à nouveau un regard avec Eileen et elle sourit mystérieusement. Elle se pencha en avant et piqua un gnome au poivre dans le bol de friandises.

**« Quand vous aurez trouvé la réponse à cette question, Moony et toi, faites-moi signe, »** répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Sirius se figea deux secondes. **« Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne remarquerai rien ? J'ai été élevée par une Serpentard et je suis fortement influencée par un autre... Sinon, pour en revenir à ta ... demande, si tu viens, tu seras le chien de Maman. Un point c'est tout ! » **

**« A condition d'être propre et de ne pas faire de bruit dans ma bibliothèque. »**

**« Je suppose que c'est à prendre ou à laisser, »** fit Sirius en regardant les deux sorcières.

**« T'as tout compris. »**

**« Dans ce cas, je resterais avec vous, Eileen. Du moins la plupart du temps, j'irais me promener dans la forêt le reste du temps. Ou je rendrais visite à Moony. » **

**« Et pas de sale blague à Severus ! Ni aux autres Serpentards ! »** ajouta Harriet en plongeant son regard vert dans les orbes grises. **« Nous avons bien assez avec les jumeaux Weasley. »**

**« A supposé qu'ils se remettent de l'état de leur soeur, »** commenta la mère. **« Ils ont été très calmes durant les deux derniers mois. »**

Sirius soupira.

**« Très bien, je promets de ne pas faire de blagues tordues ni à Snape, ni à tes camarades. »**

xXxXxXx

Sirius porta la malle de sa filleule. Il soufflait sous l'effort tandis qu'Harriet s'amusait du spectacle.

**« Bon sang, tu as mis quoi dedans ? »**

**« De la semence de petits curieux ! »** rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

**« Toute sa bibliothèque sans doute, »** répondit Eileen en soupirant.

**« Non, juste la moitié, »** corrigea la Serdaigle.

**« Que la moitié ? »** fit une voix féminine derrière cette dernière.

Harriet se retourna vivement et embrassa sa meilleure amie en riant.

**« N'effraie pas mon parrain, s'il te plait Hermione. D'accord ? »**

**« Alors c'est lui ton mystérieux parrain, »** sourit la brune.

**« Bonjour, »** sourit Sirius, trop heureux d'abandonner l'idée de soulever la malle de la jeune fille.

Il fut d'ailleurs sauvé par Remus qui l'a fit léviter d'un coup de baguette en soupirant.

**« Je m'appelle Sirius. »**

**« Hermione Granger. »**

**« Rêve Siri, trop jeune pour toi, »** taquina Harriet.

Le Maraudeur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un sifflet se fit entendre au loin, annonçant le départ du train. Hermione fit donc vite monter sa malle à l'intérieur pendant que la Serdaigle disait 'au revoir' à sa mère et son parrain. Elles firent signe à leurs parents alors que le train se mettait doucement en route vers Poudlard.

**« Alors ? Il est vraiment libre ? Pas fugitif ? » **

**« Oui, libre comme l'air. Juste un peu fou mais d'après Remus, ce ne serait pas nouveau. »**

**« Où tu es ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Remus a embarqué ma malle. Je suppose qu'il l'a avec lui. »**

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la malle d'Hermione. Comme elle l'a connaissait, elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'elle ait pris elle aussi une grande partie de sa bibliothèque avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas détruire son dos avant l'heure. Elles retrouvèrent le Loup-Garou un peu plus loin et effectivement, la valise d'Harriet était déjà dans les filets. Quant à Remus, il semblait déjà dormir à poings fermés. Hermione fronça les sourcils et dit deux mots. Une interrogation. Toutefois pas le moindre son ne sortit de sa bouche. Harriet comprit sa question. Elle avait formulé les mots 'pleine lune.' Elle acquiesça doucement.

Pour ne pas le déranger, elles sortirent toutes deux un livre et s'emmurèrent dans un silence paisible, seulement perturbé par le mouvement du train, la pluie sur la vitre, les respirations profondes et les pages qui se tournent. Elles eurent de temps à autres de la visite et Luna les rejoignit pour lire son numéro du Chicaneur, sans surprise, à l'envers. Ronald Weasley avait essayé de venir pour parler avec Harriet – probablement l'ennuyer sur elle ne savait quoi (elle avait bien reçu quelques lettres du rouquin) – mais un geste vers Remus endormi l'avait fait rebrousser chemin.

Vers la fin du voyage, alors que les trois jeunes filles discutaient doucement, le train s'arrêta.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **demanda Luna. **« Il est encore un peu tôt. »**

Hermione prit la main d'Harriet, attirant ainsi son regard. Elles avaient toutes deux le même doute. Mais... Sirius ne s'était pas évadé. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il y ait les détraqueurs. Pourtant, plus les minutes avançaient, plus le froid s'insinuait à l'intérieur du train. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Les vitres se mirent à geler.

**« Remus, »** murmura Harriet, respirant légèrement plus vite, immobile.

Elle entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vit une ombre vêtue d'une cape flotter et la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir.

**« Remus, »** répéta Harriet un brin plus fort, toutefois l'homme ne réagit pas.

Le détraqueur s'avança dans le compartiment et observa les trois jeunes filles terrorisées. Il se pencha vers Harriet qui était la plus proche.

**« MOONY ! »** hurla Harriet avant de se sentir mal.

La créature était suffisamment penchée sur elle pour lui aspirer ses souvenirs heureux. Elle entendit un hurlement de femme ainsi que des crissements de métal. Elle sentit soudain de la chaleur l'envahir tandis que quelque chose d'argenté apparaissait dans son champ de vision et chassait le détraqueur. Elle s'évanouit.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle tomba sous le regard soucieux de Remus. Il l'aida à se redresser. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement.

**« J'aurais dû demander à apprendre le sortilège, »** maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents en se tenant la tête.

**« Tiens, »** dit tout de suite Hermione en sortant une barre chocolatée de son sac. **« J'avais prévu le coup. »**

**« Je hais les détraqueurs, »** soupira la jeune Prince avant de mordre dans la sucrerie.

**« Du chocolat. Bien pensé, Miss ... »**

**« Granger, professeur, »** répondit Hermione.

**« Et le sortilège de patronus est un ... »**

**« ... acte de magie trop élevé pour une jeune fille de mon âge, je sais, Remus, »** soupira encore Harriet les yeux fermés.

**« Harriet. »**

**« Hmm ? »** fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer le Maraudeur.

**« En dehors des cours, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »**

**« T'inquiète, je te mets à la même enseigne que mon frère. »** L'homme regarda les deux autres jeunes filles. **« Oh ! Hermione est au courant et Luna n'est pas du genre à raconter tout ça. »**

**« Que tu es la soeur du professeur Snape ? »** fit la blonde de sa voix rêveuse.** « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu aurais plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. »**

Remus hocha doucement la tête. Il voyait la jeune fille bien pâle.

**« Harriet ? » **fit Hermione. **« Est-ce que ... ? »**

**« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »**

Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'était pas sûre. Cela pouvait très bien être Lily Potter mais cela lui semblait étrange. Elle connaissait cette voix. Et ce bruit de métal... On aurait dit un accident comme dans les films. Etait-ce la voix de sa grand-mère ? Ou la sienne ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

xXxXxXx

Que l'on retrouve Harriet dans le bureau de Remus en compagnie de Sirius le jour de la rentrée n'avait rien de surprenant. Eileen était également présente. Ils avaient fait l'aller-retour en transplanant en apprenant la nouvelle de l'attaque du détraqueur dans le train. Ils parlaient tous avec elle.

**« Tu as ressenti quelque chose de spécial ? »** demanda la mère.

**« J'ai entendu un cri de femme mais je ne sais pas si c'était elle ou si c'était lors de l'accident de voiture, » **répondit la jeune fille par énigme.

Elle savait qu'Eileen comprendrait. Les deux autres ne savaient encore rien.

**« On verra pour travailler ton patronus à Noël, »** promit la mère dans un murmure à son oreille.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore.

**« Professeur, »** fit Remus avec un léger sourire en guise d'accueil.

**« J'ai entendu dire qu'Harriet a été affectée par la présence d'un détraqueur. Je suis venu voir si elle allait bien. »**

**« Je vais bien. Juste un peu secouée. »**

**« Pourquoi y avait-il un détraqueur dans le Poudlard Express ? »** demanda Eileen d'une voix dure, bien que se doutant déjà de la réponse.

**« Eh bien, ma chère Madame, avec la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius, nous avons un meurtrier qui court toujours ... »**

**« Cela fait douze ans que Peter est dehors à se balader, Dumbledore, »** dit le Lord Black avec une certaine froideur.

Il n'avait pas apprécié entendre tout ce qu'Eileen lui avait rapporté des manigances de cet homme à son sujet, mais aussi et surtout au sujet d'Harriet. Albus Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de remettre son masque de l'éternel grand-père bienveillant.

**« Il a eu largement le temps de partir loin d'ici ! Il sait parfaitement comment se dissimuler ! »**

**« Mais il se pourrait qu'il soit toujours dans la région, »** tenta le vieil homme.

**« Ce serait alors lui montrer qu'il est activement recherché et ce sale rat restera alors terré dans son trou ! » **répliqua Remus d'une voix neutre, parfaitement maître de ses émotions. **« Les Détraqueurs sont inutiles. Au contraire, ils sont même un danger pour les enfants. Celui qui a attaqué Harriet était à deux doigts de l'embrasser. »**

La Serdaigle eut le plaisir de voir le visage du vieillard pâlir légèrement à cette annonce.

**« Ils resteront par ordre du ministère, »** répliqua alors Dumbledore. **« Ils ont à coeur la protection des enfants. Je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne franchissent pas le mur d'enceinte. Sirius, mon garçon, puis-je vous parler un instant ? »**

**« A quel sujet ? »** demanda le Lord, suspicieux.

Le directeur s'était déjà éloigné. Sirius soupira et le suivit. Il revint quinze minutes plus tard, les yeux enflammés.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** demanda Eileen.

**« Il a demandé à ce que je récupère la garde d'Harriet en tant que son plus proche parent, »** répondit le Lord Black. ** « Et qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi à un autre endroit où une personne de confiance pourra veiller sur nous deux le temps que je me remette de mon séjour à Azkaban. »** Il grogna. **« Je vais le répéter, je vais très bien. J'ai accepté de voir un psychomage juste parce que vous avez insisté et qu'elle n'est pas de mauvaise compagnie. Mais me prendre ainsi pour un idiot ?! Je ne suis pas si facilement manipulable ! »**

**« Le ciel soit loué, »** sourit Harriet. **« Tu sais qui serait la personne de confiance par hasard ? »**

**« Molly, je pense. »**

Les deux Prince échangèrent un regard.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse tant chez les Weasley ? »** demanda la jeune fille à sa mère.

**« Je l'ignore, ma puce. Mais soyez rassuré, Sirius, vous n'êtes plus son plus proche parent. Suite à l'adoption, je suis devenu son plus proche parent. Je suis légalement sa mère et Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire. A moins que je me rende coupable de meurtre et que je sois ****enfermée**** à Azkaban, Harriet restera sous ma tutelle. Et quand bien même il trouverait un moyen, il est hors de question qu'il remette la main sur elle, mettre des blocs magiques sur un bébé, c'est criminel ! »**

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants mais avec l'approche du couvre-feu, Harriet dut vite saluer tout le monde et prendre le chemin de la tour de Serdaigle afin de s'installer et se préparer à commencer une nouvelle année.


	41. Soins aux Créatures Magiques

Chapitre 41 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques

_Si tu l'oses : 267. illégal_

Harriet marchait rapidement vers la salle de classe où se donnerait le cours d'Arithmancie avec Drago. Elle savait qu'Hermione avait pris l'option – ainsi que toutes les autres ! – mais elle n'était pas avec elle pour le moment, elle la verrait certainement apparaître comme ça en cours dès qu'elle prendrait la parole. Elle sourit à l'idée. Padma était partie pour le cours de divination avec cette folle de Trelawney. La jeune Prince était bien contente de ne pas y aller. Pas de Weasley et pas de prophéties morbides. Que du bonheur !

Elle s'installa à une table avec le Serpentard et attendit patiemment en feuilletant son manuel, _Numérologie et Grammaire_. Cela lui semblait bien compliqué. Mais il lui fallait encore un cours et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec un cours qui n'était même pas reconnu comme une discipline sûre. Les prédictions étaient toujours obscures et pouvaient être interprétées de bien des manières. Elle ne voulait pas entendre durant trois années entières des élucubrations d'une cinglée qui, selon Severus, était accro à sa bouteille de vin d'oeillet !

Le professeur Vector, une femme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années à la longue chevelure noire parsemée de quelques cheveux gris, entra et fit un sourire chaleureux à sa classe alors qu'elle s'installait à son bureau. Harriet sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et vit le sourire amusé d'Hermione ainsi qu'un pendentif avec un sablier bien en vue autour de son cou. Elle avait déjà quelques petites tâches d'encre sur ses doigts, signe qu'elle avait déjà suivi un cours.

**« Alors ? »** murmura-t-elle.

**« J'ai rien à dire. Rien de plus que ce qui est décrit dans le livre. Sauf peut-être qu'il manquait quelqu'un pour que cela soit conforme. »**

**« Tu peux toujours rêver ! »**

**« Je sais. Je vais voir si j'y reste ou sinon, je vais l'abandonner. »**

Elles se turent quand le professeur d'arithmancie commença à faire l'appel.

**« Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez choisi dans vos options le cours d'Arithmancie, »** dit-elle ensuite en tenant son livre de numérologie. **« C'est une discipline assez difficile qui demande beaucoup de rigueur et de travail. L'arithmancie est une des très nombreuses techniques de divination. A la différence du cours de divination dispensé par le professeur Trelawney, il n'y aura ni boule de cristal, ni feuilles de thé. Que des nombres et des nombres seulement. Dans l'absolu, il s'agit de transformer le prénom et le nom des gens en une suite de chiffres pour obtenir trois nombres divinatoires : le nombre d'expression, le nombre de réalisation et le nombre intime. Mais nous approfondirons cela plus tard. »**

Elle les invita à ouvrir leur manuel.

« **L'arithmancie a été inventé durant l'Antiquité, au sixième siècle avant notre ère, en Grèce, par un célèbre sorcier et arithmancien, Pythagore, aussi connu dans le monde moldu pour son école philosophique, fondée en 512 avant notre ère. **»

Harriet, philologue classique dans son ancienne vie, leva la main à la mention du mathématicien.

**« Oui, Miss Potter ? »**

**« Selon Porphyre, Pythagore n'aurait rien écrit. Du moins, c'est ce que retiennent les Moldus, malgré quelques contradictions venant d'Héraclite ou quelques autres auteurs antiques. Qu'en est-il d'un point de vue sorcier ? »**

La professeur sourit.

**« Il a écrit l'un ou l'autre traité mais ils sont méconnus des Moldus parce que traitant de points très précis de la magie. »**

Les yeux de la Serdaigle luisirent quelques secondes. Elle aurait des ouvrages à lire sur Pythagore pour compléter sa vision du philosophe. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit et hocha la tête. Elles iraient à la bibliothèque durant leur pause de midi.

xXxXxXx

**« Quand mon père entendra que le directeur a nommé ce lourdaud professeur, »** dit Drago alors qu'ils marchaient vers la lisière de la forêt.

**« Drago, mon trésor, »** fit alors Harriet d'une voix douce, à l'opposé de ce qu'exprimait son regard sombre.

Le blond se tendit à l'appellation. Elle ne l'appelait comme ça que quand elle n'était pas contente.

**« Un conseil. Ecoute bien ce que ce 'lourdaud' dira et tu n'auras pas d'accident. Il connait bien les créatures magiques. Il s'en occupe à longueur de journée depuis des années. Même s'il est à moitié géant, tu pourrais beaucoup apprendre de lui. Ou sinon, tu peux toujours changer d'option et aller en études des Moldus... »**

Elle avait dit tout cela en s'arrêtant devant un enclos. Elle avait enlevé une poussière imaginaire sur la tenue du Serpentard et remis son col de chemise en place. Il soupira et fit un sec hochement de tête. Il n'aimait pas contrarier Harriet. Plus depuis qu'elle avait donné un coup de poing à Weasley deux années auparavant devant tout le monde. Il tenait à son image.

**« Tu as su lire son livre ? »** demanda-t-il en lui présentant son _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres _qui grognait et s'agitait malgré la ceinture qui le maintenait fermé.

Elle sourit en le prenant. Elle glissa doucement un doigt le long du dos poilu de la reliure. Le livre se mit à ronronner doucement avant de s'immobiliser. Harriet défit alors la ceinture et ouvrit le manuel.

**« Voilà, »** rit-elle doucement en le rendant à son ami qui avait les yeux écarquillés. ** « J'ai pu lire son livre, oui. **»

Ils se placèrent à une légère distance des barrières et attendirent dans le calme, Drago feuilletant son livre, qu'Hagrid reviennent avec, comme Harriet s'y attendait, une demi-douzaine d'hippogriffes. Le demi-géant affichait un large sourire alors qu'il tirait sur les cordes pour empêcher les créatures de partir au galop et d'effrayer les élèves. Il les attacha à un piquet de l'enclos et en garda une en main, écartant ainsi un hippogriffe à la robe bleu-grise.

«** La première chose qu'il faut savoir sur les hippogriffes**, » dit Hagrid à toute la classe. « **C'est que ce sont des créatures très fières. Extrêmement susceptibles ! Surtout, n'insultez jamais un hippogriffe ou cela pourrait bien être la dernière chose que vous ferez !** »

Les élèves se tendirent légèrement et hochèrent la tête, du moins ceux qui écoutaient le cours. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et Harriet ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Ronald Weasley en train de plaisanter avec un de ses amis. Elle reporta son regard sur l'enclos quand elle entendit Hagrid frapper dans ses mains.

« **Bon ! Qui veut venir dire bonjour à Buck ?** » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Personne ne s'avança mais beaucoup reculèrent prudemment. La jeune Prince, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle regardait juste l'animal. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce passage du livre. C'était l'un de ses préférés. Puis, avec un sourire, elle s'avança et passa entre les deux planches d'une barrière de l'enclos.

**« Miss Potter, »** sourit le garde-chasse en lâchant doucement la bride de l'hippogriffe. « **Magnifique**. » Il s'adressa ensuite à toute la classe. « **On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, par politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui et le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue en retour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de vous éloigner assez rapidement sans pour autant le provoquer. **»

La Serdaigle suivit les instructions d'Hagrid, bien qu'elle savait déjà quoi faire, et s'avança doucement vers Buck. Elle s'inclina très bas et patienta. L'hippogriffe fut légèrement agressif, agitant ses ailes vers l'avant, et Harriet recula de deux pas sans le lâcher des yeux. Une brindille craqua sous ses pas et elle s'immobilisa, mal à l'aise. Le garde-chasse l'encouragea à rester immobile, prêt à intervenir en cas de danger. Puis, Buck finit par se calmer et s'incliner à son tour.

**« C'est bon, tu peux le toucher, »** sourit Hagrid en applaudissant, rapidement suivi par les élèves.

Harriet s'approcha lentement, la main tendue et parcourut la moitié du chemin, laissant à la créature la décision de venir accepter la caresse ou non. Elle sentit rapidement l'aspect rugueux de son bec sous doigts, vite suivi par la douceur de son plumage. Elle sourit alors qu'elle approchait doucement son autre main et lui accordait toute son attention.

Rapidement, suite à son succès, les autres élèves entrèrent dans l'enclos et s'approchèrent des autres hippogriffes. Tout se passa relativement bien. La Serdaigle gardait toutefois Drago à l'oeil, tellement qu'elle fut surprise en remarquant que l'imbécile impoli n'était pas un Serpentard mais encore et toujours le même Gryffondor. Elle soupira mais, d'un autre côté, pria en voyant Buck se dresser menaçant devant Weasley. Elle voulait qu'il souffre plus que d'une vulgaire petite griffure au bras.

Il y eut des hurlements et un horrible cri perçant. Weasley reculait en gémissant, se tenant son bras ensanglanté contre le corps. Hagrid faisait barrage entre ce dernier et la créature en colère. Harriet soupira à ce spectacle et jeta un oeil sur des cadavres de furets accrochés en bordure d'enclos. Ne voulant pas que son professeur soit blessé lui aussi, elle les prit et attira l'attention de Buck en en agitant un en souriant. Elle le lança à l'écart et l'animal fonça dessus avec plaisir, se désintéressant totalement de Weasley. Le demi-géant la remercia d'un regard avant de se pencher sur le rouquin toujours à terre.

**« Le cours est terminé ! »** dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et se dirigeant alors vers le château.

Les élèves quittèrent l'enclos.

**« Non mais quel imbécile ! »** soupira Hermione. ** « Le professeur Hagrid a dit qu'il ne fallait pas les insulter ! »**

«** Mais Weasmoche est stupide, **» rétorqua Drago en haussant des épaules. **« Ce n'est pas une première. »**

« **En espérant que ni Buck ni Hagrid ne subissent de tort à cause de lui**, » dit alors Harriet, songeuse. « **Les animaux dangereux sont exécutés. »**

**« On peut toujours voir en bibliothèque pour trouver des articles de lois en faveur de Buck**, » fit Hermione.

**« Pas besoin, **» répliqua le Serpentard. « **Il y en a. Mon père est avocat. Le garde-chasse a très bien expliqué que les hippogriffes sont agressifs quand ils sont insultés. De plus, j'ai vérifié dans le manuel, c'est également écrit et souligné. Weasley est en tort. Quand bien même il y aurait un procès, il ne peut pas gagner. Il a délibérément insulté Buck. C'est comme si il était allé lui-même arraché une écaille à un dragon sans avoir peur de finir rôti ! **»

**« L'idée est alléchante, **» fit pensivement la Serdaigle. **« Quel dommage qu'il n'est pas si simple de se procurer un dragon... »**

**« Tu plaisantes ? »** s'exclama Drago. **« On dit que le garde-chasse a réussi à se procurer un oeuf de dragon il y a quelques années et qu'il l'aurait fait éclore. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** dit Harriet, affichant un visage sceptique, bien qu'elle n'en douta pas une seconde.

**« C'est ce qu'on dit. »**

«** C'est ****illégal**** pourtant, »** répliqua Hermione.

Les trois élèves entrèrent à l'intérieur.

**« On fait quoi maintenant ? »** demanda Drago. **« On a quelques heures à tuer avant le repas du soir. »**

**« Bibliothèque ? Devoirs ? »** proposa la Gryffondor.

Les deux autres acceptèrent et ils prirent tous trois la direction de l'antre de Mme Pince. Harriet sourit en voyant Sniffle couché au pied de sa mère. Le chien redressa sa tête et ouvrit sa gueule, laissant pendre sa langue sur le côté tandis qu'il agitait légèrement sa queue en la voyant. Elle lui fit un léger signe discret de la main. Mais elle fut repérée par Hermione qui lui fit un coup de coude. Elle releva un sourcil en regardant le regard brun de la Gryffondor.

**« C'est lui ? »**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, »** répondit la jeune Prince avec innocence.

**« C'est ça et moi je suis Morgane. Padfoot ? »**

**« Non, c'est Sniffle. »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**« C'est la même chose ! » **rit-elle doucement.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? »** interrompit Drago en revenant avec les livres dont ils auraient besoin.

**« Rien d'important, »** répondirent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix.

Ils se plongèrent rapidement dans leurs devoirs.


	42. Epouvantard

**Chapitre 42 : Epouvantard**

_Si tu l'oses : 113. de temps en temps_

Harriet et Hermione discutaient ensemble devant la classe de potions en attendant l'heure du cours. Elles parlaient bouquins comme d'habitude quand Severus ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer les élèves. Les deux amies se placèrent à l'avant sur la même paillasse. Elles sortirent leur matériel en silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Monsieur ? »** fit la voix de Ronald Weasley depuis le fond de la salle. **« Avec mon bras, je ne peux pas préparer mes ingrédients. Suis-je obligé de suivre le cours ? »**

**« Oui, Mr Weasley, »** cingla Severus.

Harriet eut un sourire narquois en imaginant le visage déconfit du rouquin à cette annonce.

**« Mettez-vous devant, aux côtés de Miss Granger et Miss Potter, »** ajouta le Maître des Potions, à la plus grande horreur de sa soeur.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard. L'homme releva un sourcil.

**« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Miss Potter ? »**

Harriet ne dit rien mais baissa ses barrières, invitant son frère à entrer dans son esprit.

_**'Tu paies rien pour attendre quand on sera en privé ! Weasley ? A côté de nous ? Sérieusement ? Il va nous faire chier !'**_

Elle crut voir un petit frémissement des commissures des lèvres de Severus. Elle se retint de montrer les dents. Hermione, elle, lui donna un coup de coude avant de finalement s'écarter pour laisser le rouquin s'installer entre elles. Il sourit à Harriet. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de renifler avec dédain et s'intéresser au tableau encore noir.

Tant que le cours restait théorique, elle prit grand soin d'ignorer le Gryffondor, gardant son attention tantôt sur son frère, tantôt sur ses parchemins. Mais une fois qu'ils durent passer à la pratique, elle n'eut pas le choix que de l'aider avec ses ingrédients, les coupant, les écrasant avec professionnalisme avant de retourner à sa propre potion.

**« Eh Harriet, »** fit alors Weasley.

**« Garde ta salive. »**

**« Mais ... »**

**« J'ai dit 'garde ta salive', »** répéta la Serdaigle, glaciale. **« On n'est pas amis. Tu es là juste parce que Snape l'a décidé alors fous-moi la paix si tu n'as pas envie de perdre un doigt ou deux ! »** ajouta-t-elle en le menaçant de son couteau.

**« T'as pas le droit ! »** s'exclama-t-il malgré qu'il n'avait pas élevé la voix.

Severus effrayait ce Gryffondor aussi même s'il faisait le fier hors de son champ de vision et l'insultait à l'abri de son regard noir ou de son ouïe fine. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, pas même du Maître des Potions.

**« Ne m'emmerde pas et je ne mettrais pas ma menace à exécution. Tes racines, »** ajouta-t-elle en poussant la belladone vers lui.

Elle retourna à sa potion. Le vert était un peu pâle à son goût. Trop pâle. Elle ne voyait pas où elle avait bien pu faire une erreur. Elle feuilleta les notes sous la recette, dans son manuel, à la recherche de potentielles erreurs fréquentes, souvent dues à la fraîcheur des ingrédients. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel quand le Gryffondor lui demanda une fois de plus de l'aide.

Elle trouva la fin de l'heure bien longue et estima son travail médiocre. Elle jeta un regard noir à son frère en lui remettant sa potion qui était au final vert kaki opaque au lieu de vert émeraude légèrement translucide. Elle avait merdé pour une fois. Le léger froncement de sourcil de Severus le lui confirma. Il était habitué à ce qu'elle rende un bon voire excellent travail. Là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir moins qu'un Acceptable.

**« T'en fais une tête, »** dit Padma en écartant une mèche de cheveux d'Harriet pour la glisser derrière son oreille**. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »**

**« Il y a que j'ai foiré ma potion**, » siffla la jeune fille. **« J'ai jamais autant merdé qu'aujourd'hui ! »**

**« Ca ne devait pas être si horrible, » **fit Hermione en face d'elle. **« Tu es excellente en potion. »**

**« Elle était kaki et opaque ! Sans parler de son épaisseur ! A chaque fois que je voulais chercher la solution dans mon manuel, y avait Weasmoche qui me faisait chier pour que je prépare ses ingrédients. »**

**« Il m'a jeté un regard noir quand j'ai voulu l'aider, »** admit Hermione, désolée. « **J'avais pas intérêt à toucher à son couteau. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. »**

**« Je te jure que la prochaine fois que Voldy-Face-de-Serpent revient me chercher des noises, je négocie ma survie en envoyant ce sale gosse à l'abattoir ! »**

**« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, on est d'accord,** » rit Padma.

**« Mais il y a peu de chance que Tu-Sais-Qui t'accorde un sursis avec la mort de cet imbécile, » **ajouta Hermione, hilare.

Harriet bouda tandis que ses amies se moquaient doucement d'elle, pour la taquiner. Son regard se porta accidentellement sur la table des professeurs, et elle croisa les yeux sombres de son frère. La lueur de ses orbes vertes devint colérique avant qu'elle détourne vivement la tête, le nez légèrement en l'air. Lui aussi, elle le boudait. Bon d'accord, elle avait l'esprit d'une femme de trente-deux ans, mais elle était une adolescente en apparence et cela lui arrivait d'en profiter et de rester une enfant dans l'âme. Et là, en ce moment, elle n'avait envie que de bouder.

Severus, de son coté, gardait un oeil sur sa soeur depuis le cours de potions. Il l'avait vue parler un peu avec le Gryffondor. Les échanges étaient brefs et secs. Parfois menaçants. Il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il savait que Weasley dans l'incapacité de faire toutes les préparations, devait se délester sur quelqu'un d'autre et par conséquent communiquer. Mais de là à ce que même Weasley face une meilleure potion que sa propre soeur qui avait du talent ! C'était incompréhensible à ses yeux. Il avait manqué quelque chose. Et elle aussi apparemment. Elle lui en voulait en plus au vu de son comportement plus que puéril. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait juste mis Weasley à côté d'elle. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais ...

Il soupira et prit la décision de la faire venir soit chez lui, soit chez Lupin pour discuter. Il verrait comment il arrangerait cela.

xXxXxXx

Remus fit entrer les élèves dans la salle des professeurs pour un cours pratique. Rusard avait attrapé un épouvantard. La classe Serdaigle-Gryffondor. Le Loup-Garou avait trouvé étrange de retrouver ces deux classes ensemble. De son temps, on mettait généralement les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne initiative mais il devait admettre que mettre des lions agités avec des aigles avides de connaissances n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

**« Ah ... Severus, »** dit-il après avoir refermé la porte. **« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici à cette heure-ci. »**

**« Contrairement à la croyance populaire, j'aime prendre une pause ****de temps en temps ****et venir respirer de l'air frais, »** rétorqua le Serpentard. **« Par contre voir des élèves ici n'est pas habituel. »**

**« Ils vont travailler sur l'épouvantard. »**

Le regard noir de Severus se posa sur les étudiants, puis sur l'armoire agitée de soubresauts au fond de la salle.

**« Je vois, »** répondit-il simplement avant de retourner à la lecture de la Gazette.

Plusieurs élèves gardèrent un oeil sur le Maître des Potions pendant quelques instants alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle.

**« Qui pourrait me dire ce qu'il y a dans l'armoire ?** » demanda lentement Remus.

Hermione et Harriet levèrent toutes deux la main, l'une la gauche, l'autre la droite, au point qu'elles se cognèrent. Elles pouffèrent doucement alors qu'elles échangeaient un regard.

**« Doucement, mes demoiselles, »** sourit le professeur. «** Hermione ? »**

**« Un épouvantard, »** répondit cette dernière légèrement rougissante.

**« Exact. Maintenant, qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard ? »** Harriet garda la main levée. **« Harriet ? »**

**« Personne ne le sait. Les épouvantards prennent toujours la forme qui nous effraie le plus. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si terrifiants. »**

**« Mais ici, il est désavantagé, »** ajouta Hermione.

**« Pour quelle raison ? »** demanda Remus.

**« Parce que nous sommes trop nombreux...**

**« ... Il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre. »**

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de leur complicité pour répondre à la question et se touchèrent le bout de l'index en riant.

**« Exactement mes demoiselles, »** répondit le professeur Lupin. **« Dix points points pour Gryffondor et dix points pour Serdaigle. L'épouvantard cherche effectivement à nous effrayer. Ce qui le neutralise, c'est le rire. Vous devez lui donner une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. La formule pour cela est **_**Riddikkulus**_**. »**

Il demanda à tout le monde de penser à quelque chose d'hilarant et les avertit de la possibilité de voir quelque chose de vraiment effrayant auquel ils ne pourraient à l'origine pas penser. C'était ce qui rendait l'épouvantard si imprévisible et effrayant. Remus demanda à Neville de faire une démonstration. Harriet eut le plaisir de voir son frère sortir du placard et voir sa tenue se métamorphoser pour correspondre à la tenue d'une femme d'un certain âge, apparemment la grand-mère du Gryffondor. Une robe verte, un grand chapeau large avec un vautour empaillé et un sac rouge. Personne ne put se retenir de rire, sauf Severus lui-même qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Pourtant il s'y attendait ! Mais entre le lire et le voir, il y avait un monde de différence.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous en file indienne pour affronter l'épouvantard. Sans surprise, Ronald Weasley avait peur des araignées, Hermione de l'échec, Padma et Parvati avaient peur des clowns, ... d'autres avaient peur de chiens, de serpents, de cafards, de scorpions, ... Cela pouvait être assez impressionnant. Plus Harriet avançait, plus elle angoissait. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui pourrait apparaître devant elle. Elle doutait fortement que ce soit un détraqueur. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Enfin, façon de parler. Elle n'aimait pas l'effet que les détraqueurs avaient sur elle. Mais elle préférerait ça à d'autres choses. D'où son doute.

Quand elle fut devant la créature, elle resta immobile quelques secondes le temps qu'il change de forme. Cela se révéla être une bien étrange peur. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait et pourtant ...

Severus avait assisté à toutes les peurs des élèves. Certaines étaient vraiment puériles. Il fut toutefois curieux de savoir de quoi avait peur sa petite soeur. Il pensait sans doute au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est pourquoi il ne s'attendit pas à ça.

« Tu les préfères eux plutôt que nous, c'est ça ?! On est ta famille ! TU NOUS AS ABANDONNES ! » hurlait une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn.

« C'est à cause de toi si Mamy est morte ! » ajouta une autre femme aux cheveux blonds, bien plus grande et athlétique.

« Aurélie ... Coco..., » murmura Harriet, la gorge nouée alors qu'elle voyait devant elle plusieurs personnes de différents âges la fixer avec un regard noir.

Severus vit parfaitement le corps de sa soeur trembler. Tout comme il comprit parfaitement, à la ressemblance à l'homme qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de sa soeur deux ans auparavant, ainsi qu'une des femmes. Cela devait être la famille d'Harriet dans son ancienne vie.

« Tu es monstrueuse, Mélanie, » siffla un jeune homme de grande taille.

« Damien, non, » fit Harriet en reculant d'un pas, puis d'encore un autre. « Non, c'est pas ma faute. »

« Non, bien sûr, Mélanie, ce n'est jamais de ta faute ! » cingla alors une femme aux cheveux noirs assez long, au nez droit et aux yeux vert-gris. « Cesse de mentir ! Tu as toujours reporté la faute sur les autres et tu t'es toujours montrée en victime ! Maintenant assume ! »

« J'ai rien fait, Maman ! » hurla Harriet avant de s'enfuir en courant, pleurant dans ses mains.

**« Harriet... »** appela Remus avant d'être interrompu par Severus.

**« Laisse Lupin, occupe-toi de ta classe. Je vais m'occuper de Miss Potter. »**

Il avait dit cela d'une voix glaciale avant de sortir pour la suivre. Tous regardaient la porte en se demandant ce qui avait été dit et pourquoi la Serdaigle avait réagi ainsi. Weasley ricanait en la traitant de faible au point qu'il se prit une gifle de la part d'Hermione. Remus, de son coté, se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait. Harriet semblait connaître ces personnes. Et cette femme, elle l'avait appelée 'Maman'. Encore un mystère à résoudre concernant la fille de son meilleur ami. Mais cette fois-ci, il allait en parler directement avec elle plus tard, et avec Sirius.


	43. Le Secret d'Harriet

**Chapitre 43 : Le Secret d'Harriet**

_Si tu l'oses : 103. J'en doute_

Severus marcha rapidement dans le couloir, sans pour autant courir. En voyant le chemin que sa soeur avait pris, il savait parfaitement où elle allait. La Salle-sur-Demande... C'était son refuge, là où personne ne connaissant au préalable l'endroit et l'aspect qu'elle choisissait ne pourrait venir l'y déranger. Il entra dans la pièce, transformée en cet appartement moldu devenu si familier, et s'engagea immédiatement dans le couloir, entendant clairement les pleurs d'Harriet. Il la vit de loin à moitié allongée dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il passa une main dans son dos et patienta, accordant à sa soeur du réconfort avant de la questionner. Il avait toujours quelques soucis avec le français mais il avait compris l'essentiel. C'était son ancienne famille. Elle avait peur d'un rejet dans le cas où elle les recroiserait. C'était du moins son hypothèse. La Serdaigle se redressa doucement et Severus put voir ses orbes vertes larmoyantes tellement blessées. Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

**« Ce n'était qu'un épouvantard, Harriet, »** murmura-t-il doucement.

Il continua à lui frotter le dos, traçant inconsciemment des arabesques, alors que ses tympans étaient quelque peu malmenés par ses puissants sanglots. La jeune fille tremblait contre lui. Il retint un soupir. Si forte et si faible à la fois. Hyper-émotive. Cela pouvait être à la fois un atout et une faiblesse lors de combats. Un événement déclenchant une émotion forte pourrait très bien décupler la puissance d'Harriet tout comme la paralyser mentalement. Ce n'était jamais bon...

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il entendit un horrible reniflement et grimaça. Il sortit un mouchoir sombre de sa poche et le tendit à sa soeur. Elle le prit et se moucha, pleurant toujours mais silencieusement. Elle se tenait encore agrippée aux robes de son frère et ce dernier la serrait avec force, la rassurant par sa présence imposante et protectrice.

Il la sentit peu à peu somnolente et il chercha alors à l'allonger sur le lit. Les mains restèrent serrées sur ses habits et il soupira. Il s'allongea alors lui-même et garda sa soeur tout contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'observa s'endormir. Son visage humide se détendit peu à peu, se faisant de plus en plus serein. Il récupéra alors son mouchoir, le nettoyant d'un informulé avant d'essuyer ce si beau visage. Il n'aimait pas la voir si triste. La colère, il pouvait gérer, même quand elle était tournée vers lui comme c'était le cas au matin, mais la tristesse ... A chaque fois que cela arrivait, il avait envie de s'interposer et de corriger celui qui lui faisait ainsi du tort. Il se pencha et déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa soeur avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller.

Il se mit à réfléchir à la prochaine discussion qu'il aurait avec Harriet. Il se doutait que Lupin allait se mettre à leur recherche et quand il ne les retrouverait pas, il irait voir sa mère. Par conséquent, il les verrait assez rapidement arriver ici. Quand il fut sûr que sa soeur était profondément endormie, il se dégagea doucement et la couvrit d'une couverture avant de se diriger en cuisine préparer du thé. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent deux heures plus tard avec l'arrivée de sa mère, de Lupin et du satané chien Black. Ce dernier reprit forme humaine une fois la porte refermée.

**« Comment va-t-elle ? »** demanda Eileen après avoir enlevé son glamour et prit son fils dans ses bras.

**« Ca va, je crois. Elle s'est endormie. Elle n'est pas aussi bouleversée que quand elle a vu son reflet dans le Miroir du Riséd, »** répondit Severus. **« Mais elle les a vu malgré tout. Ils étaient ... agressifs, je dirais. Je n'ai pas tout compris. »**

**« Moi, j'ai compris ce qui s'est dit mais je n'en ai pas compris les conséquences, »** intervint Lupin. «** Qui sont ces gens ? »**

L'oeil vif du Loup-Garou se posa sur une photo juste derrière Severus et s'y dirigea directement. Il avait reconnu les deux personnes comme étant présentes dans l'épouvantard d'Harriet.

**« Qui sont-ils ? »** répéta-t-il en montrant le cadre.

Sirius Black regarda la photo moldue mais ne sut pas répondre. Severus et Eileen échangèrent un regard et pincèrent les lèvres.

**« Ce n'est pas à nous de le révéler, »** répondit le Maître des Potions. **« Mais à Harriet. Cela dit, ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel elle aime s'étendre. Elle préfère l'occulter et avancer. »**

Pendant qu'il disait cela, Eileen était partie en direction de la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis, vestige de ses pleurs, mais pour le reste elle était sereine. Le mouvement doux et répété sur la tête fit papillonner la jeune fille.

**« Maman..., »** murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

**« Bonsoir, ma puce, »** fit la mère avec un petit sourire.

Elle accueillit Harriet dans une douce étreinte réconfortante.

**« Remus se pose des questions. Sirius aussi, » **dit-elle ensuite, après quelques minutes.

**« ****Je m'en doute****, »** répondit la Serdaigle. **« Ils se posaient déjà des questions sur moi avant ... »**

**« Remus m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'épouvantard. Ce n'est pas ta faute Harriet. »**

**« Je sais mais ... je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de haine dans leur regard... »**

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait un peu et elle s'essuyait ses yeux, grimaçant légèrement en les sentant irrités. Sa mère lui frotta doucement le dos avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

**« Allez, va rejoindre ton frère dans le salon. Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud comme tu l'aimes. »**

**« D'accord, »** murmura la jeune fille.

Elle entra dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé, à côté de son frère. Ce dernier lui fit immédiatement une place et écarta même un bras quand elle se glissa contre lui pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il ignora les regards scrutateurs des deux Gryffondors sur eux. Il murmura plutôt des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille d'Harriet. Il l'obligea toutefois à mieux s'installer quand leur mère arriva avec une tasse fumante.

**« Riette, est-ce que ça va ? »** demanda Sirius, soucieux.

**« C'est pas le top, »** avoua-t-elle, à moitié cachée derrière sa tasse.

« **Harriet**, » dit alors Remus, un peu mal à l'aise mais surtout inquiet. **« Tu n'es pas du genre à t'émouvoir ainsi, d'après Minerva ou Filius. Qui sont-ils ? »** ajouta-t-il en montrant le cadre qu'il tenait en main.

**« On voit que vous savez faire preuve de tact, »** grogna Severus, le regard noir. **« Gryffondors sans cervelle ! »**

**« Lily était une Gryffondor aussi ! »** s'indigna Sirius en se tendant.

**« Mais elle savait utiliser ses méninges ! »** contre-attaqua le Serpentard.

La Serdaigle soupira et but lentement son chocolat viennois pendant que les hommes se disputaient. Cela prit un bout de temps.

**« Harriet ? »**

La voix de Remus après quelques instants d'un lourd silence.

**« Hmm ? »** répondit-elle, sortant de ses sombres pensées. Il lui montrait toujours le cadre.** « C'est ma famille. »**

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

**« Ces personnes, la forme de ton épouvantard ... c'est ta famille ? » **demanda le Loup-Garou.

**« Oui. Là, c'est mon père et ma petite soeur. »**

**« Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai raté un épisode, je crois, »** fit Sirius, perdu.

**« Rien qu'un ? »** ricana Severus avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de sa soeur. **« Eh ! Petite Peste ! Ca fait mal ! » **

En voyant le léger sourire en coin, son début de colère s'envola immédiatement. Sa douleur passagère était peu cher payé pour voir un sourire après l'avoir vue pleurer quelques heures plus tôt.

**« Harriet, ils le sauront à un moment ou à un autre, »** dit-il alors d'une voix plus neutre. **« Si tu allais chercher les livres. »**

**« Seulement les trois premiers. Mais je ne les ai qu'en français ici. »**

**« Un sort de traduction suffira, »** sourit-il à sa soeur alors que les deux Gryffondors avaient les sourcils froncés, perplexes, face à autant de mystère.

La jeune fille retourna dans la chambre chercher les trois premiers tomes et revint une minute plus tard pour les déposer sur la table de salon. Sirius et Remus les prirent, le dernier traduisant les titres pour son meilleur et dernier ami encore vivant. Ils feuilletèrent vaguement les ouvrages mais leurs yeux revenaient sans cesse sur les titres.

**« Harry ... Potter, »** fit pensivement Sirius. **« James disait toujours que s'il avait un fils, il l'appellerait Harry. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »** demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

**« Eh bien, pour faire simple, »** répondit Harriet dans un soupir. **« J'ai eu une autre vie avant de naître en tant qu'Harriet Potter. Et fait encore plus étrange, c'est que j'ai eu une vie dans le futur... Je m'appelle Mélanie et je suis née le 25 avril 1995. Ces livres que vous voyez ne sont qu'une histoire que j'adorais lire étant enfant. C'était littéralement ma préférée. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'était de mourir et renaître dans le corps de mon héros favori. »**

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit après ses paroles.

**« Répète ça ? »** dit lentement Sirius en état de choc.

**« Je suis née à une autre époque, dans un futur assez proche, je suis morte en 2020 dans un accident de voiture. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi je suis revenue dans le passé et pourquoi j'ai atterri précisément dans ce corps. Je sais juste que je suis ici et plus ... là-bas. Voilà. »**

**« ... Wouah ... » **

Sirius et Remus ne savaient quoi dire.

**« Vous la croyez ? »** demanda alors le Loup-Garou aux deux Prince.

**« Oui, sans le moindre doute, »** répondit Severus, le visage impassible. **« Durant ces deux dernières années, j'ai vu trop de détails concordants avec ceux écrits dans ces livres. Harriet savait beaucoup de choses avant même qu'on ne les lui apprenne. Même si physiquement elle a l'air d'une adolescente, mentalement, elle a notre âge ... »**

**« Je veux une preuve, »** coupa Sirius. **« Je suis désolé mais c'est ... »**

**« Impossible à croire ? »** proposa Harriet avec un sourire en coin.

**« Oui, »** répondit l'animagus.** « Sans vouloir te vexer, Riette. »**

**« Je ne le suis pas, »** répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. **« Laissez-moi réfléchir... On ne peut pas dire que vos personnages soient très développés ... Surtout le tien, Remus. Du moins pas au début. »**

**« Pas de spoil ! »** prévint Eileen, sortant de son mutisme.

**« D'accord. Je n'en avais pas l'intention. » **

Harriet regarda les deux Maraudeurs devant elle, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

**« Alors ... Sirius ... Toi, je te connais bien mieux. Tu es mon parrain, fils détesté de Walburga Black, une vieille mégère qui n'arrête pas de crier, même quand elle n'est plus qu'un vulgaire portrait sur un mur du hall de Square Grimmaurd. D'ailleurs, il y a vraiment des têtes d'elfes empaillés dans ton hall d'entrée ? Je me suis toujours posé la question... »**

**« Oui, »** soupira Sirius avec une grimace. **« Tradition familiale. »**

**« Alors, je savais que tu n'étais pas le gardien du secret et que c'était Pettigrow le coupable, d'où le fait qu'on a cherché à prouver ton innocence... Je sais aussi que vous avez créé une carte un peu spéciale, qui répertorie tous les couloirs du château et indique le nom de tous les habitants qui y passent. »**

**« Parlant de carte des Maraudeurs, »** interrompit Severus avec un petit sourire vainqueur. **« Devine qui a récupéré un morceau de parchemin vierge aux mains de deux rouquins farceurs... »**

**« T'as pas fait ça ? »** demanda Harriet en se retournant pour regarder son frère. **« Sev ! »**

**« Quoi ? Ils allaient te la donner de toute façon... Ce n'est pas comme s'ils en avaient encore besoin. Au moins maintenant, je pourrais les attraper en flagrant délit ! »**

La Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ne pouvant retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

**« Severus Snape au courant pour notre carte ?! Severus Snape possédant NOTRE CARTE ! »** s'écria Sirius. **« Là, c'est la fin des Maraudeurs ! »**

**« Dis pas des mandragores, Black ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de cette carte pour faire vos bêtises ! La carte sera bien plus utile pour piéger Pettigrow qu'à préparer un mauvais coup à des élèves sans défense. »**

**« Enfin, voilà, » **intervint Eileen avec calme. **« Maintenant vous connaissez le secret d'Harriet. Il est impératif que cela reste un secret. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne. »**

Si sa voix était calme, ce n'était pas le cas de son regard noir et pénétrant. Il brûlait d'avertissement et de menaces. Le visage des maraudeurs pâlirent. Ils déglutirent difficilement.

**« Bien, madame ! »** répondirent-ils.

Severus et Harriet échangèrent un regard en coin, un mini sourire sur leurs lèvres. Les pauvres petits Gryffondors ...


	44. Une Petite Vengeance

**Chapitre 44 : Une Petite Vengeance**

_Si tu l'oses : 30. Pleine lune _

Harriet regardait la lune monter dans le ciel nocturne. Elle était pleine. Remus devait très certainement être dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Sirius. C'était la première pleine lune de l'année. Elle savait déjà que le lendemain, elle aurait cours de DCFM avec son frère. Elle se demandait juste s'il allait donner un cours sur les Loup-Garous ou allait-il garder le secret. Elle espérait qu'il allait tenir sa langue de serpent. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

**« Amusez-vous bien, les garçons, »** murmura-t-elle avant de se coucher, un léger sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la place du Maraudeur vide à la table des professeurs, ainsi que l'absence d'un certain chien noir. Elle croisa le regard noir de son frère et le salua d'un bref signe de tête. Il le lui rendit, bref, sec. Une belle comédie pour montrer en public qu'il était poli sans pour autant l'apprécier. Mais il n'avait aucune raison officielle de la détester. Elle avait un comportement exemplaire depuis un moment, faisant preuve de maturité aux yeux de tous les professeurs.

Elle s'installa à la table des Serdaigles, comme toujours, et se servit généreusement en croissants. Elle discutait avec Padma au sujet du devoir de sortilège quand les hiboux du courrier commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle par centaines. Elle sourit en voyant une chouette au plumage immaculé atterrir devant elle.

**« Salut, Hedwige !** » dit-elle joyeusement, surnom qu'elle avait donné à l'animagus de sa mère.

Elle lui donna quelques caresses et reçut quelques pincettes affectueuses en retour. Elle prit ensuite la lettre qu'elle lui apportait. Elle lui servit un bol avec quelques bouts de lards et décacheta ensuite la lettre.

_**Harriet, mon ange, **_

_**Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard est pour bientôt et, si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons passer la journée ensemble, toi, Sirius et moi. Tu te doutes, Sirius est très excité à l'idée... Une vraie puce au point que j'ai du lui lancer un sortilège de silence et l'immobiliser sur le canapé du salon pendant deux heures entières ! J'aurais aimé que ton frère vienne également mais il est hélas un homme très occupé...**_

_**Je te propose de nous retrouver aux Trois Balais vers 13h30 et nous ferons les magasins ensemble. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je te rachète des habits pour te couvrir l'hiver. Tes gants doivent être un peu trop petits maintenant ... **_

_**Gros bisous, ma puce,**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Maman. **_

_**Et Sirius ! Petit bonjour au passage ! J'ai hâte de te voir ce week-end ! On en profitera pour parler blagues pour Halloween !**_

_**Tant que cela reste purement théorique ! Maman ! **_

Harriet rit doucement et secoua la tête alors qu'elle s'armait d'une plume afin d'écrire sa réponse. Elle était ravie de la perspective de passer une demi-journée hors de Poudlard en compagnie de sa mère et de son parrain. Effectivement, dommage que Severus ne puisse pas les accompagner.

**« Euh Padma ? »** L'indienne lui jeta un coup interrogateur. **« Il y aura un petit changement. Ma mère vient passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard. Cela ne te dérange pas si ... »**

La jeune fille sourit et lui tapota doucement le bras.

**« Non, non, t'inquiète. Passe une journée avec ta mère. On sortira entre amies un autre jour. Il y aura d'autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard. » **

**« Génial ! Merci. »**

**« Je vais juste être seule à convaincre Hermione à ne pas dévaliser la librairie, »** plaisanta son amie.

Elles rirent doucement de la blague et reprirent leur discussion à propos des sortilèges.

xXxXxXx

Harriet et Hermione jouaient au pendu pour patienter en attendant officiellement un professeur qu'elles savaient depuis longtemps épuisé et récupérant de sa dure nuit au clair de lune. Elles durent feindre la surprise en voyant le professeur Snape entrer dans la salle, faisant virevolter ses capes autour de lui, comme seul lui savait le faire – Harriet n'avait pas encore réussi à lui arracher son secret pour un tel effet – et s'imposer devant la classe. Le silence fut vite de plomb. Personne ne s'osait vraiment à murmurer plus que quelques secondes dans sa classe de potions. Il s'imposait trop. Et ce n'était pas maintenant, alors qu'il allait donner un cours de DCFM que cela allait changer. Il restait Severus Snape !

Il fit l'appel comme à son habitude. Le silence était lourd dans la pièce.

**« Ouvrez vos livres page 394, »** dit soudain Severus.

Hermione et Harriet échangèrent un regard avant de fixer le professeur. Elles ouvrirent leur livre mais ne dirent rien. La Serdaigle remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Weasley cherchait à gagner du temps en tournant les pages une par une. Cela sembla agacer suffisamment son frère pour le forcer à agiter sa baguette et l'amener directement à la bonne page.

**« Les Loups-Garous ? »** s'étonna-t-il en regardant l'intitulé du cours.

«** Monsieur ? **» fit un Serdaigle en levant la main.

**« Mr Goldstein ? »**

**« Nous venons de commencer les Strongulots et les Pitiponks. Pourquoi les bêtes nocturnes ? »**

**« Parce que c'est un sujet qui me plait bien plus ! »** rétorqua le Maître des Potions d'une voix froide.

Il tapota sur un projecteur et des images défilèrent doucement, présentant différents objets avec une iconographie sur le Loup-Garou.

**« Alors ... Qui peut me dire quelle est la différence entre un animagus et un Loup-Garou ? »**

Harriet et Hermione retinrent un soupir avant de lever la main.

**« Personne ? Comme c'est ... »**

Il s'arrêta en voyant les bras des deux jeunes filles. Il désigna Miss Granger, ne doutant pas une seconde que sa soeur connaisse la réponse.

**« Un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se transformer en animal, »** répondit Hermione. **« Un Loup-Garou n'a pas le choix. A chaque pleine lune, il se transforme et oublie totalement qui il est. Il pourrait même tuer son meilleur ami s'il le croisait. De plus, le Loup-Garou ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables. »**

**« L'appel de ses semblables ? »** répéta Weasley.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Le rouquin était toujours aussi désespérant.

**« Tu sais ... Les loups sont par nature des animaux qui vivent en meute ... »**

**« Et alors ? »** fit Weasley, les sourcils froncés.

Harriet soupira à son tour, bruyamment, avant d'inspirer et d'imiter le cri du loup.

**« Ca répond à ta question, Weasley ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Prends-moi pour un con, tant que tu y es ! »**

La Serdaigle retint avec difficulté un éclat de rire tandis que son frère réclamait le silence dans sa classe.

**« Mr Weasley, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »**

Le Serpentard donna alors le cours sur les Loups-Garous, la manière de les reconnaître et de s'en défendre. Il en profita pour retirer encore de nombreux points, surtout aux Gryffondors. Il mit même Weasley en détention. Il n'aimait pas non plus comment il se comportait avec Harriet mais il se gardait bien d'en montrer quelque chose. Il profitait juste d'une occasion pour punir le Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas ces occasions qui manquaient, il ne semblait pas connaître le respect.

A la fin du cours, Harriet sortit avec Padma et Hermione et, tellement prises par leur discussion, elles ne firent pas attention à Weasley. Et naturellement ce dernier ne pensait qu'à lui-même. Trop en colère pour avoir encore une fois écopé une retenue avec Snape, il bouscula les trois adolescentes. L'une d'elle, en faisant quelques pas incertains en arrière, perdit l'équilibre en rencontrant du vide. Elle tomba dans les escaliers.

**« HARRIET ! »** hurla Hermione.

**« Non mais Weasley t'es cinglé ou quoi ?! »** hurlèrent plusieurs élèves présents, tant de Gryffondor que de Serdaigle.

Alerté par le bruit, Severus sortit de sa classe un peu plus précipitamment qu'à l'accoutumée.

**« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! »** s'énerva-t-il en approchant.

Son regard se porta sur sa soeur et il pâlit légèrement. Elle était à terre, en bas des marches, une jambe de travers dans un angle inquiétant, encore sur la dernière marche. Il put tout de suite dire qu'elle était inconsciente. Il descendit précipitamment pour s'occuper d'elle alors qu'Hermione Granger qui venait de s'agenouiller au côté de son amie répondait.

**« C'est Weasley, professeur ! »** fit-elle, inquiète. **« Il nous a poussées et Harriet est tombée dans les escaliers. »**

Le Serpentard fusilla le coupable du regard.

**« Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard, » **siffla-t-il avant d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus d'Harriet.

Il lut rapidement l'examen préliminaire. Elle s'était juste sérieusement cognée la tête et elle avait une jambe cassée et quelques bleus allaient peu à peu apparaître. Rien à sa colonne vertébrale. Severus était rassuré. Il glissa un bras dans son dos et un autre sous ses jambes et la souleva. Il jeta un regard noir à Weasley qui voulait disparaître.

**« Je vous veux dans mon bureau dans deux heures, Mr Weasley, »** siffla-t-il. **« Gare à vous si vous n'y êtes pas ! »**

Il partit de ce pas pour l'infirmerie. Hermione le suivit.

**« Je vais envoyer une lettre à sa mère, professeur. A-t-elle quelque chose de grave ? »**

**« Elle sera sortie de l'infirmerie au plus tard demain matin, »** répondit-il d'une voix neutre. **« Dites à sa mère d'empêcher le clébard de faire un massacre. »**

**« Je le ferais, »** promit la brune avant de s'éloigner en direction de la bibliothèque.

Severus serra Harriet contre lui, sa tête tout contre son coeur. Il marchait rapidement, ignorant les regards et les murmures des autres. Tout ce que son visage exprimait était de la colère et de la haine à l'état pur. Il croisa sur son chemin Minerva qui approcha immédiatement en trottinant, le visage plissé par l'inquiétude.

**« Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? »** s'exclama-t-elle.

**« Weasley l'a bousculée et Potter est tombée dans les escaliers, »** répondit-il sèchement.

**« Weasley ? »**

**« Le cadet, »** fit-il dangereusement. **« Veillez à ce qu'il vienne ce soir dans mon bureau. Je vais lui apprendre à bousculer les gens. Il aurait très bien pu tuer Potter ! Elle a de la chance ! »**

La sorcière hocha la tête tandis qu'elle le suivait en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harriet fut rapidement soignée par Poppy et allongée dans un lit. Elle se réveilla au soir avec un affreux mal de tête et se rendormit rapidement, en bonne santé, après avoir bu une potion de sommeil et une autre contre la douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Severus prit la décision de punir sévèrement le rouquin et lui fit récurer une bonne centaine de chaudrons ce soir-là. Il l'avait également pris en retenue pour tout le mois suivant et il se demandait ce qu'il lui ferait faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait commis une effroyable erreur.

xXxXxXx

Harriet entra au Trois Balais en se frottant les mains. On n'était à peine le 31 octobre et il faisait déjà très froid. Elle avait encore une mauvaise bosse sur le haut du front qui était visible. Elle grimaça au bruit dans la taverne. Elle repéra bien rapidement sa mère et Sirius dans un coin. Ils étaient légèrement soucieux. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

**« Salut, ma puce, »** fit Eileen en la prenant dans ses bras. **« Est-ce que ça va ? Hermione est venue tout me raconter. »**

**« Trop bruyant, »** marmonna-t-elle en se frottant légèrement le front.

**« Tu as encore mal à la tête ? »** fit une voix grave mais rassurante derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vêtu comme un Moldu, avec des vêtements sombres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle croisa les yeux noirs des Prince et elle vit un léger sourire en coin.

**« Vieux cornichon ? »** fit-elle, incertaine.

**« Oui, Petite Peste ? »**

Elle sourit et vint directement dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui avant de s'installer sur la banquette avec elle.

**« Snivy ? »** fit Sirius, un sourcil relevé.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? » **demanda Severus calmement.

**« Rien, je voulais juste ... vérifier. »**

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête alors qu'il sortait une fiole de son manteau. Il la tendit à Harriet. Cette dernière la prit sans poser de question et eut rapidement un soupir de soulagement.

**« Tu es sûre que ça va, Riette ? » **demanda Sirius en regardant sa filleule.

**« Je hais Weasley, »** maugréa-t-elle en réponse, sa tête appuyée sur sa main.

**« A ce qu'il parait, »** intervint doucement Remus en arrivant à son tour et s'installant à leur table. **« Il en a pris pour un mois de retenues en compagnie de Snape. Ce gamin apprendra peut-être à se tenir. »**

**« Tu ne devrais pas être encore au lit, toi ? » **demanda Harriet en se redressant mais avec un sourire.

**« Je vais mieux, merci de t'inquiéter. »**

Sirius partit passer commande et revint avec une boisson pour tout le monde.

**« Bon, je veux bien qu'on avait dit 'théorie', » **dit-il après une gorgée de sa bière au beurre, jetant un regard en coin à Eileen. «** Mais on ne pourrait pas préparer un sale tour à ce p'tit con ? »**

**« Sirius ... »** avertit la Lady Prince.

**« Quoi ? Il a poussé Harriet dans les escaliers ! Moi je prends ça comme une agression volontaire ! Il mérite d'être puni ! »**

**« A la Maraudeur ? »** fit Severus en relevant un sourcil, le regard noir alors qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu en tant qu'adolescent entre les mains du quattuor doré de l'époque.

**« Viens dire que tu n'es pas d'accord et là, je ne te comprends plus, »** attaqua Sirius plus ou moins calmement, montrant le Serpentard du doigt. ** « C'est pourtant toi qui m'as dit de me tenir à carreau pour ce qui concerne ta soeur... »**

Severus passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harriet et lui frotta l'épaule alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il fusillait toutes personnes, adultes ou étudiants qui passaient et les regardaient un peu trop curieux. Il se savait méconnaissable sous son glamour mais il avait fait exprès de garder ses yeux noirs, typiquement Prince, qui constituait la base de son pouvoir. Un bon regard noir et tout le monde détournait rapidement les yeux.

**« C'est vrai qu'il mérite bien plus que de simples retenues, »** admit-il à contrecoeur. Même Eileen hocha la tête en accord.** « Mais je ne peux pas faire plus... »**

**« D'où l'idée de lui jouer un mauvais tour, »** fit Sirius avec un sourire maraudeur.

**« Et ce serait quoi ? » **demanda alors Remus.

**« On a encore plein d'idées que nous n'avons jamais essayées, Moony, »** dit pensivement Padfoot.

**« Je crains le pire, »** soupira Severus. **« Vous avez besoin de quoi ? »**

**« Tu es partant ? »** s'étonnèrent les deux Maraudeurs, les sourcils relevés.

**« Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Black, il s'agit de **_**ma **_**soeur. Je serais un bien piètre grand frère si je ne faisais rien pour l'aider ou la venger ... »**

**« Mon héros, »** sourit la jeune fille, amenant un rictus amusé sur le visage de tout le monde.

**« Pas dans mon antre, »** prévint Eileen toutefois amusée par la tournure des choses. ** « Je tiens à ce qu'il garde sa paix et sa sérénité ! »**

**« Hmm ... une variante du crache-limace ? »** proposa Harriet.

**« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu cet épisode, »** fit pensivement Severus.

**« En même temps, Drago est plus ou moins ami avec Hermione. Il n'a pas de raison de l'insulter. Crache-Limace ou pire ? »**

**« On lui fait cracher des serpents ou des crapauds ? » **proposa Sirius. Les Prince sourirent à l'évocation des serpents. «** Des serpents donc, **» ricana-t-il. «** Et comment on le lui fait ? Il va falloir la jouer finement ... »**

A ce moment, Harriet vit passer deux têtes rousses non loin.

**« J'ai une idée, »** sourit-elle, machiavélique avant de se redresser. **« Fred, Georges, venez deux minutes, s'il vous plait. »**

**« Bonjour Harriet ! »** sourirent-ils.** « Professeur Lupin ! Messieurs, dames ! » **saluèrent-ils ensuite avant de se tourner vers la Serdaigle. **« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut ... »**

**« ... faire pour toi ? »**

**« J'aurais un petit service à vous demander. Votre frère ... »**

**« N'en dis pas plus, » **sourit Fred.

**« On comptait s'occuper de son cas, »** ajouta George.

**« Il n'a pas été très sympa avec toi. »**

**« Maman, Ginny et lui ont toujours été obnubilés par toi. »**

**« Une véritable obsession ! »**

**« Il ferait mieux de bien se comporter ! »**

Les deux rouquins partirent dans un monologue, chacun terminant la phrase de l'autre pendant au moins cinq petites minutes.

**« Mais tu voulais nous demander quelque chose ... »**

**« ... parles, petit aiglon, nous t'écoutons. »**

Harriet sourit et les jumeaux prirent un siège à leur table le temps de prendre leurs instructions. C'est ainsi qu'au soir, lors du repas d'Halloween, Ronald Weasley se leva complètement paniqué alors qu'il commençait à s'étouffer le temps de cracher un serpent – non venimeux – avant de respirer et tousser précipitamment. Il en cracha ainsi une bonne vingtaine devant tout le monde. Il s'agissait d'une bien mauvaise blague, pas vraiment drôle à l'origine, mais comme le rouquin en question n'était agréable avec personne, plusieurs élèves ne purent s'empêcher de sourire ou même pour certains de rire de son malheur.

**« C'est le karma, Weasley ! Fais-toi une raison ! »** dit Hermione une fois que le rouquin fut de retour le soir-même dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**« Je tuerai le Serpentard qui a osé me faire ça ! »** promit le rouquin qui pensait encore avoir le goût de ces êtres visqueux sur sa langue.

Hermione lui souhaita bonne chance avant de donner une boîte de confiseries aux jumeaux.

**« Cadeau de Riette, »** murmura-t-elle en souriant.


	45. Nouvelle Énigme et Saule Cogneur

**Chapitre 45 : Nouvelle Énigme et Saule Cogneur**

_Si tu l'oses : 547. prison_

Harriet se leva le samedi avec un soupir résigné. Elle devait jouer aujourd'hui... Sa seule consolation, c'est que Sirius viendrait la voir sous forme humaine. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de la voir jouer même s'il elle n'était pas au même poste que son père. Elle remplaçait un batteur cette fois. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans l'effervescence de ce jour sportif. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Elle soupira et se prépara un croissant à la confiture.

Tous les élèves étaient presque arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner lorsque le courrier arriva. Le regard d'Harriet s'arrêta sur un flash rouge cramoisi dans le ciel. Une beuglante portée par un hibou grand-duc entièrement noir. Ce dernier se posa en silence devant un petit Serdaigle de première année aux cheveux blonds.

La jeune Prince l'observa un instant, intriguée. Il semblait vouloir se faire tout petit. Le gamin avait fait une bêtise. Il y avait plusieurs murmures et remarques désobligeantes autour de lui. L'enveloppe s'éleva dans les airs et s'ouvrit, semblable à une bouche. Elle commença à s'animer et une voix d'une douceur et une lenteur calculée s'en échappa, se faisant entendre dans toute la salle. Si Harriet n'entendait pas la voix d'une femme, elle aurait juré que Severus lui-même était l'auteur d'une telle lettre !

« **Alfie Charles Addington-Evans ! Imagines-tu dans quel état j'étais lorsque, très tôt hier, j'ai eu le déplaisir d'apprendre par un de tes professeurs que tu as été retrouvé, à deux heures du matin, lisant tranquillement un livre dans la réserve ? On n'apprend pas au Demiguise à faire la grimace, jeune homme ! Et si tu pensais que ton père serait plus relax, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil bien profond ! Trouverais-tu cela plaisant si dans la prochaine beuglante je racontais haut et fort à toute la Grande Salle ce que tu faisais avec tes mains lorsque tu avais cinq ans ? J'imagine bien que non ! Alors fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois ne te fais pas prendre la main dans le sac, tu n'es pas un Maraudeur ! Magia m'en préserve ! **»

La lettre se désagrégea en une myriade de petits bouts de papiers rouges et blancs devant le petit Serdaigle qui avait lui-même prit une teinte cramoisie. Le silence se fit lourd dans la salle. Harriet fronça les sourcils à la mention des Maraudeurs et se tourna immédiatement vers Remus. Ce dernier aussi avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Quand elle regarda ensuite Severus, elle y vit aussi quelque chose, entre amusement et curiosité, suffisamment dissimulé sous son masque froid.

La femme derrière cette beuglante était dès lors devenue le nouveau mystère des Prince et des Maraudeurs.

xXxXxXx

Le temps était à l'orage. Il ne pleuvait pas. C'était en réalité le déluge ! Harriet avait du mal à voir. Heureusement, elle put demander à un coéquipier plus âgé pour faire en sorte que ses lunettes ne soient plus affectées par le mauvais temps. Elle se sentait par contre trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle allait très certainement avoir un rhume dans les jours à venir. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle se secoua mentalement tout en serrant une main sur son nimbus 2001 et l'autre sur le manche de sa batte. Elle tournoyait avec Davies, l'autre batteur, autour du terrain afin de protéger ses coéquipiers et renvoyer les cognards sur l'ennemi. Elle frappait durement sur chacun, évitait les autres, roulant sur son balai et maîtrisant le terrain malgré la pluie.

Puis, le temps déjà horrible se refroidit de plus en plus. Le manche devint glissant avec la glace qui s'y formait. Toutefois, Harriet ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, trop concentrée sur le jeu et la protection de ses partenaires. Mais très vite le froid et la vue d'êtres encapuchonnés volant à une trentaine de mètres du sol autour du terrain la ramena à la réalité. Elle paniqua vite alors que l'une d'elles fonça sur elle. Elle changea rapidement de trajectoire mais se retrouva piégée.

Ils étaient partout ... les détraqueurs.

Elle poussa un hurlement bref alors que l'un d'eux apparaissait de nulle part. Elle sentit le pouvoir, elle sentit quelque chose lui être aspiré. Cela la paralysait. Elle entendit le hurlement de femme et le bruit du métal broyé.

Elle se sentit partir... Elle lutta, se sachant dans les airs ... mais cela ne suffit pas. Elle tomba de son balai.

Dans les gradins, les Prince et les deux Maraudeurs qui avaient un oeil sur elle se levèrent à l'unisson. Eileen et Severus lancèrent leur patronus en même temps tandis que Remus et Sirius se chargèrent de ralentir la chute de la jeune fille. Elle fut emmenée à l'infirmerie sur le champ.

Sirius était à son chevet et caressait ses cheveux. Severus était également présent. Dumbledore était au courant de sa promesse de toute façon. Il pouvait bien se montrer officiellement exécrable quand elle était consciente et afficher un minimum d'inquiétude à son sujet dans les cas comme celui-ci. Juste un peu. Il n'allait certainement pas montrer à ce vieux fou à quel point il tenait à elle. Harriet n'était officiellement que la fille de la femme qu'il avait jadis aimée, une enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger. Voilà ce que Dumbledore savait depuis des années. Pas plus.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer le directeur ainsi que le professeur Flitwick. Sirius, en colère, s'attaqua immédiatement au vieil homme.

**« Vous avez dit qu'elle ne risquerait rien à Poudlard ! Que les détraqueurs ne représentaient pas un danger mais au contraire une protection ! Eileen et moi-même savions parfaitement que c'était une erreur ! Comment avez-vous ... ?! »**

Il continua de hurler mais en silence, le Maître des Potions lui ayant lancé un silencio.

**« Un peu plus bas, Black, »** siffla-t-il lentement. **« Nous sommes dans une infirmerie et non sur la place du marché. Par ailleurs, et bien que l'idée me hérisse le poil, je suis d'accord avec toi. Pourquoi des détraqueurs se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'ils ne **_**doivent**_** pas franchir le mur d'enceinte ? »**

**« Sincèrement, mon cher Severus, je l'ignore, » **répondit Dumbledore. ** « Je les ai renvoyé à leur poste. »**

**« Renvoyez-les à Azkaban ! »** aboya avec colère le Maraudeur qui s'était libéré du sortilège de mutisme. **« C'est là qu'est leur place ! Auprès des criminels ! Si Peter décide de se ramener ici, je suis sûr que Remus pourra le trouver sans problème et le maîtriser ! Sans parler de Snivilus ! Peter a toujours été le plus faible de la bande ! Il serait stupide de venir ici, même s'il voulait tenter de tuer Harriet, il sait que nous pourrions l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'approche à cinquante mètres d'elle ! » **

**« Ca c'est sûr, » **fit Remus en entrant pour s'enquérir à son tour de l'état de la jeune fille. « **Peter est peut-être faible mais pas totalement stupide ! Sinon comment expliquer comment il est passé entre les mailles du filet durant toutes ces années ? Comment va-t-elle ? **»

«** Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une chute depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie, **» répondit Severus avec une désinvolture apparente.

Ses battements de coeur ne trompèrent pas l'oreille du Loup-Garou. Le Serpentard savait bien jouer la comédie, mais il devrait apprendre à gérer les battements de son coeur pour être plus crédible face à des créatures magiques.

**« Où est la mère d'Harriet ? »** demanda alors Dumbledore pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. **« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle. »**

**« Elle m'a jeté de mon propre laboratoire, Albus, »** répondit Severus. **« Vu son état de colère et connaissant l'attitude protectrice des mères face à leurs enfants, je n'ai pas osé refuser. Je ne me voyais pas engager un duel alors qu'il me suffisait d'attendre que cette dame passe ses nerfs sur quelques décoctions. »**

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »**

**« Ne savez-vous pas que la famille Prince est réputée dans le monde des Maîtres et Chercheurs en Potions ? On raconte que c'est un héritage familial chez eux. N'étant pas très intéressé aux légendes et aux rumeurs à l'époque, je ne me suis pas intéressé à eux mais on dit qu'ils ont parmi leurs ancêtres quelqu'un de très renommé dans l'art de la fabrication des potions. »**

Il avait dit cela avec respect. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus ne parlait pas souvent avec respect à propos des autres. Pas comme cela. Dumbledore comprit donc qu'il devrait faire de Lady Prince une alliée à sa cause afin de parvenir à ses plans.

**« Je vais donc me diriger vers votre laboratoire, Severus, »** dit-il avec un sourire.

**« A vos risques et périls, Dumbledore, »** prévint Sirius**. « La dernière fois que je suis rentré dans son laboratoire, je l'ai payé très cher. Cette femme est aussi sournoise qu'un Serpentard et a le caractère aussi explosif que Lily. Ajouté cela le fait que c'est sa précieuse Harriet qui est dans ce lit, elle nous ferait passer, Remus, James et moi pour des amateurs ! »**

Dumbledore prit alors la décision de bien gentiment patienter que Lady Prince se décide à rendre le laboratoire du Maître des Potions à son propriétaire avant d'aller lui parler. Il préférait de loin parler à une femme calme qu'à une furie aussi explosive que pouvait l'être Lily lors de ses colères les plus noires. Merlin, de ces dernières, il s'en souvenait lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

Harriet se réveilla dans la soirée et se redressa lentement. Une main douce vint se poser sur sa tête tandis qu'une autre vint lui présenter ses lunettes. Très vite, sa vue se fit plus claire et elle put discerner Sirius, Remus et sa mère. Elle vit aussi un amas de bois et de brindilles sombres emballés dans une couverture. Elle soupira.

**« Laissez-moi deviner. Il est allé chatouiller le Saule Cogneur et il s'est vengé ? »**

**« Que ... Comment ? » **commença Sirius.

**« Il ne l'a pas encore lu ? »** demanda Harriet à sa mère.

**« Il est à peine au second, »** répondit cette dernière. **« Ce n'est pas un grand lecteur. »**

**« Je vois... »**

Elle testa ses membres et fut rassurée d'être entière.

**« Comment tu vas, Riette ? »** demanda Sirius, appuyé sur le rebord de son lit, à ses pieds.

**« Ca va, plus ou moins. Juste l'impression d'être passée sous une voiture ... »**

**« Je vais t'apprendre le patronus, »** dit alors Remus, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. **« Si jamais une telle chose se reproduit, tu dois être au moins capable de produire un bouclier passable pour te protéger le temps qu'on puisse réagir et ainsi te mettre en sécurité. »**

**« Je déteste les détraqueurs ! »** fit la jeune fille en se mettant en tailleur.

Sa voix n'exprimait rien. C'était juste un constat.

**« Personne ne les aime, »** répliqua Sirius en haussant des épaules. «** Sauf peut-être Voldemort. »**

Elle hocha la tête.

**« Dites, tant que je vous ai sous la main, »** fit-elle ensuite**. « Vous en pensez quoi de la beuglante de ce matin ? »**

**« Sincèrement,** » répondit Remus. **« Aucune idée. Je ne connais pas ce garçon et le nom d'Addington ne me dit absolument rien. Sirius ? »**

**« Cela ne me dit rien non plus. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la mémoire des noms. Plus des visages ... Et encore, j'ai oublié pas mal de choses quand j'étais en ****prison****... »**

**« Cela nous fait un nouveau mystère à résoudre alors,** » sourit Harriet. « **Cela pimentera un peu cette année. »**

**« Pour une fois que tu ne sais pas quelque chose,** » la taquina sa mère.

**« Mais qui peut être suffisamment proche de nous pour connaître l'existence des Maraudeurs mais suffisamment éloigné pour que nous ne la connaissions pas ? »** demanda la Serdaigle.

Trois soupirs lui répondirent.

**« Là est tout le mystère, » **dit alors Remus.


	46. Alfie Addington et Merryl Evans

**Chapitre 46 : Alfie Addington et Merryl Evans**

Si tu l'oses : 186. Rétrécir

Eileen se tenait à King's Cross avec Sirius. Ils attendaient le Poudlard Express.

**« Tout va bien ? »** demanda le Maraudeur en regardant la dame.

**« Dumbledore a essayé de me convaincre de laisser Harriet à Poudlard. »**

**« Sérieusement ? »**

**« Pour sa protection, »** ironisa-t-elle. **« Aucun endroit n'est plus sûr que Poudlard. »**

**« Oui, on a vu ça ! »**

Il vit une femme à la longue chevelure rousse, habillée chaudement, passer la barrière menant au côté moldu de la gare. Quand il croisa son regard, il vit deux émeraudes. Il en eut le souffle coupé. On aurait dit ...

**« Sirius, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »** demanda Eileen, inquiète du soudain mutisme du Gryffondor.

**« Une minute, »** fit ce dernier avant de s'approcher de l'inconnue. Il lui prit la main. **« Lily ? »**

La réaction de la femme fut immédiate : elle lui écrasa le pied avec violence avant de s'écarter de deux pas pour lui coller une gifle en plein visage.

**« Oh ! Nom d'un chien ! »** gémit l'animagus en sautillant légèrement sur un pied, portant sur son visage encore pâle la marque bien rouge de la main de la jeune femme.

**« Mais ça va pas d'accoster une femme comme ça, vieux fou ?! »**

**« Vieux fou ? »** répéta Sirius, insulté alors qu'elle repartait. **« Non, attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je vous ai prise pour une vieille amie, Lily ... Pardonnez-moi, si je vous ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. »**

Alors qu'il disait cela, Eileen le rejoignait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle-même vit la ressemblance avec Lily Evans. On aurait dit des jumelles bien que la femme semblait bien plus bronzée que la douce jeune fille dont elle se rappelait. La rousse, elle, s'arrêta pour regarder l'homme légèrement ridé et maigre – Sirius portait encore quelques marques de son enfermement prolongé à Azkaban – et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux argent.

**« Ces yeux ..., »** murmura-t-elle bien qu'assez fort pour que les deux sorciers l'entendent. **« Black ? Sirius Black, c'est toi ? »**

**« Oui, »** répondit l'homme. **« A l'évidence, vous me connaissez mais moi non. Je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« Sans doute ma soeur, imbécile ! »** soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Je suggère que nous nous écartions du chemin, »** intervint alors Eileen avec calme alors qu'elle observait les témoins tout autour d'eux.** « Nous attirons l'attention. »**

Ils allèrent donc dans un coin pour continuer à discuter de manière plus civilisée.

**« Tu as un aussi bon coup de pied que Lily ! »** pesta le Maraudeur en se massant le pied, appuyé contre un pilier de briques.

**« Oui, moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir, ... on va dire. Je te croyais à Azkaban pour le meurtre de James et Lily. »**

**« C'est Peter le coupable, »** corrigea l'homme.

**« Peter ? »**

**« Peter Pettigrow, un vieil ami qui nous a trahi. »**

**« Il était un des quatre ? »**

**« Exactement, »** répondit alors Eileen. **« Sirius se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça. Pourrions-nous changer de sujet ? Qui êtes-vous ? »**

**« Merryl Evans, »** fit la rousse avec un sourire légèrement crispé alors qu'elle tendait la main. **« Et vous ? »**

**« Eileen Prince, »** dit la dame en la serrant.** « Mais je suppose qu'à l'époque vous deviez me connaître sous le nom de Snape. »**

**« Snape ? Comme dans Severus Snape ? »**

**« Pourquoi c'est toujours Snivillus qui attire l'attention ? »** bouda Sirius en croisant les bras. **« D'abord Lily, ensuite Harriet, maintenant Merryl ... »**

La mère Prince pouffa devant la jalousie évidente du Lord Black.

**« Peut-être parce que Severus et moi habitions à côté du domicile de la famille Evans à l'époque, »** suggéra-t-elle.

**« Harriet ? Ma ... ma nièce ? »** Le ton dans la voix de Merryl alertèrent les deux Sang-Purs. **« Pétunia m'a dit qu'elle était ... »**

**« Je ne veux pas entendre ce mot de votre bouche, jeune fille ! »** coupa alors Eileen qui se doutait déjà de ce que cette satanée Moldue avait pu dire à sa soeur. **« Harriet est bien vivante et en bonne santé !** **Enfin, vous pourrez le constater par vous-même, le train arrive. »**

Le quai fut très vite bondé et les adultes firent courir leur regard sur la marmaille afin de repérer les leurs. Un petit blond chétif s'approcha de Merryl avec un large sourire, poussant sa malle devant lui.

**« Bonjour Maman ! » **s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

**« Bonjour mon grand ! » **sourit la rousse en le prenant dans ses bras.

Eileen et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu. Mystère résolu.

**« Bonjour Maman, bonjour Padfoot, »** dit Harriet en arrivant à leur hauteur.

La mère embrassa sa fille et la serra dans ses bras avant de la tourner vers Merryl Evans. Cette dernière regardait la jeune fille avec curiosité et espoir.

**« Harriet, »** fit Eileen. **« Je te présente ta tante, Merryl Evans. »**

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna alors vers sa mère.

**« Je savais pas qu'il y avait plus de deux Evans, moi ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Lily et ... **_**Pétunia**_** ! »**

Elle avait craché le nom de sa tante pour qui elle ressentait un profond mépris, si ce n'est pas une haine sans borne. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le petit garçon juste en face de sa ... tante.

**« Je dois t'avouer, ma chérie, que j'avais complètement oublié son existence, »** répondit Eileen avec douceur mais consternation. **« Je ne voyais que très peu ta mère, et tes tantes encore moins. »**

**« Je n'étais pas très présente à la maison non plus, à l'époque, »** ajouta Merryl Evans avec un sourire triste. **« J'étudiais à l'étranger. »**

**« Enfin, le mystère est résolu ... pfff ... même pas drôle ..., »** bouda Harriet en croisant les bras, à l'image de son parrain. **« Moi qui me faisait une joie de résoudre un mystère, il s'est résolu **_**tout seul ! **_**»**

**« Un mystère ? »** demanda Merryl. **« Quel mystère ? »**

**« On a tous entendu la beuglante d'Alfie. On se demandait qui pouvait bien connaître les Maraudeurs alors ... »**

**« Oh, »** comprit la rousse en riant tandis que le garçon prenait une teinte pivoine.

**« Mamaaaannn ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »** geignit-il.

**« Pour moi, ça l'est, Alfie, »** continua la mère, heureuse. **« Grâce à elle, en partie, on a retrouvé ta cousine. »**

**« J'aurais très bien pu t'en parler pendant les vacances de Noël. La beuglante n'était pas nécessaire ! »**

La rousse ébouriffa tendrement son fils en souriant, des larmes aux yeux. Un bip sonore se fit entendre soudain et elle se mit à farfouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une sorte de petite tablette réfléchissante, comme un miroir. Du moins aux yeux des sorciers. Harriet, elle, avait plus l'impression de voir un smartphone ou un Iphone ... mais ces objets ne devaient pas être conçus avant ... longtemps ...

**« Vous nous excuserez mais Alfie et moi devons y aller. On pourrait s'envoyer un hibou pour se voir en semaine et faire plus ample connaissance, »** proposa-t-elle en échange.

**« Ce serait une merveilleuse idée ! »** sourit Sirius. **« Eileen ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

**« Qui suis-je pour empêcher ma fille de connaître sa tante ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les adultes rirent doucement tandis qu'Harriet souriait. Alfie, lui, restait impassible, à regarder sa mère, juste derrière lui, la tête penchée en arrière. Merryl sortit sa baguette et l'agita afin de réduire les affaires de son fils et les glissa dans son sac à main.

**« A bientôt alors ! »** dit-elle joyeusement en venant serrer sa nièce dans ses bras.

Elle prit ensuite la main de son fils et le poussa à travers la barrière menant du côté moldu. Harriet avait gardé le regard sur eux sans remarquer que sa mère avait rétréci ses affaires également.

**« Allez Riette ! »** fit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. **« On rentre. »**

Les trois sorciers disparurent du quai.

xXxXxXx

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

**« Grrmmm »**

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

**« Quoi ? »** fit Harriet d'une voix ensommeillée.

**« Ta tante sera là dans dix minutes, »** répondit Eileen en ouvrant la porte.

La lumière vive fit grogner la jeune fille qui se planqua rapidement sous la couverture.

**« Allez, debout Harriet ! »** la houspilla la sorcière. **« A moins que tu veuilles montrer à ton cousin ton pyjama actuel ? »**

**« Mon pyjama ... »** bâilla-t-elle avant de se regarder.

Malgré la pénombre et son regard flou, ses sens ne la trompèrent pas et la ramenèrent au contraire à la réalité. Elle était en tenue d'Eve.

**« Pas sûr qu'il apprécie..., »** répondit-elle en bâillant à nouveau. « **Je suis à poil**. »

**« Alors dépêche-toi de te lever et de t'habiller ! »**

**« D'accord, je file me doucher, »** dit-elle en se levant, faisant fi de sa nudité devant sa mère.

Elle n'était pas prude en privé et sa mère s'était depuis longtemps habituée à cela. La règle était qu'elle devait toujours être habillée une fois sortie de sa chambre. La seule exception à la règle – maudits anglais ! – était le bikini. L'eau sur sa peau finit de la réveiller et elle sortit de la salle de bain une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, complètement habillée avec juste un essuie dans les cheveux. Elle les sécha rapidement avant de les laisser pendre dans son dos. Ils semblaient raides mais ils allaient légèrement boucler au fur et à mesure qu'ils allaient sécher. Elle embarqua un pull vert à col roulé au cas où il ferait un peu froid et alla dans le salon.

**« Bonjour ! »** fit Merryl en se levant et s'approchant sa nièce pour l'embrasser.** « Bien dormi ? »**

**« Euh ... oui. Bonjour, »** répondit-elle, un peu surprise par tant d'énergie le matin.

**« Pardonnez-la, »** sourit Eileen. **« Elle n'est pas du matin. »**

**« Pas de problème, »** sourit la rousse.

**« Je ... je vais me faire à manger... »**

**« Je peux venir ? » **demanda Alfie. **« Maman était tellement surexcitée à l'idée de venir ici qu'elle a oublié de me donner à manger. »**

**« Alfie ! Tu as déjà mangé, petit glouton ! »**

**« Quoi ?! Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai encore faim moi ! »** s'écria le blond.

Harriet fit un grand sourire.

**« Tu aimes les crêpes ? »** demanda-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de son cousin.

**« J'adore les crêpes ! » **

**« Tant mieux parce que c'est mon plat préféré ! »**

**« Je peux en avoir aussi ? »** demanda Sirius en descendant précipitamment les escaliers.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et emmena les garçons dans la salle à manger, laissant les deux mères derrière elle.

**« Personne ne résiste à ses crêpes, »** expliqua Eileen à Merryl avant de leur emboîter le pas. ** « D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aussi en manger une ou deux. Vous venez ? »**

Toute la petite famille s'installa tandis qu'Harriet avait emmené son cousin en cuisine pour préparer la pâte ensemble. Les adultes discutèrent entre eux, Eileen racontant notamment les circonstances l'ayant menée à adopter la jeune fille.

**« Je sens que je vais passer à Privet Drive dire à Pétunia ma façon de penser, »** soupira Merryl.

**« Tu n'es pas en colère ? »** demanda Sirius, curieux et aussi outré.

**« Si mais ... cela ne m'étonne pas de ma soeur, »** avoua la rousse. **« Ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est qu'elle m'ait menti en disant qu'elle était morte. »**

**« Elle vous a dit cela quand ? »** demanda Eileen.

**« Je suis revenue en Angleterre en 1986. Pelhisir a été en alerte rouge pendant quelques années et ils avaient besoin de moi. Je n'ai pris connaissance de la mort de James et Lily qu'à mon retour et Pétunia m'a dit qu'Harriet était morte avec eux avant de me claquer la porte au nez en me jetant les affaires de Lily qu'on lui avait données. J'avoue ne pas avoir cherché beaucoup plus loin à l'époque. Je devais m'occuper d'Alfie. J'ai pris les affaires et je suis partie. **»

Les deux jeunes Serdaigles revinrent avec un grand plat de crêpes et un plateau le sucre, la cassonade, le chocolat, la confiture, ...

**« Bon appétit ! »** sourit Harriet.

Ils avaient tous commencé à manger en faisant connaissance, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma.

**« Bonjour ! C'est moi ! »** fit Severus d'une voix enjouée. **« J'ai réussi à m'arranger avec Minerva pour avoir tout mon week-end. »**

**« Est-ce que ... est-ce que c'est Snape ? »** demanda Alfie d'une toute petite voix, le visage soudain très pâle.

**« Rassure-toi, c'est un Poufsouffle, »** répondit Harriet en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le Maître des Potions entra dans la pièce avec deux livres en main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il parlait toujours. Il se figea en voyant les invités.

**« Mr Addington ? »** s'étonna-t-il. **« Que faites-vous i... »** Sa voix se perdit quelque part dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux noirs se posaient sur Merryl. **« Li ... Lily ?! Mais ... enfin... je ... mais ... »**

Tous eurent la surprise de voir le si fort Severus Snape s'évanouir sous le choc. Harriet, Eileen et Sirius se levèrent précipitamment pour venir en aide au Serpentard tandis que Merryl se tournait vers son fils toujours très pâle bien que surpris par la réaction de l'homme.

**« Tu vois, Alfie. Ta mère peut être si terrifiante que des Serpentards adultes en tombent dans les pommes ! » **fit-elle avec un sourire en coin et le regard amusé.


	47. Severus reprend ses Esprits

**Chapitre 47 : Severus reprend ses Esprits**

_Si tu l'oses : 263. Se moquer_

Eileen fit léviter son fils jusqu'au canapé du salon et renvoya Sirius dans la salle à manger pour s'occuper de Merryl et son fils. C'était une affaire de famille et il était peu probable que son fils veuille voir le visage d'un Maraudeur à son réveil. Elle laissa ensuite son garçon entre les mains de sa soeur pour descendre dans son laboratoire chercher un calmant. Le bougre allait en avoir besoin vu sa réaction assez forte face à la rouquine. Quand elle revint, elle observa comment sa fille le ramenait doucement à lui, lui tapotant le visage sans réelle violence pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

« **Salut, Sev !** » dit doucement Harriet en voyant les pupilles sombres s'accrocher à elle. « **Tu nous as fait peur. **»

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » demanda le Serpentard en se redressant sur le fauteuil.

Il grimaça en se massant le bras droit. Il s'était effondré dessus et il le tiraillait un peu. Eileen s'approcha de ses enfants et s'agenouilla devant son fils avec un doux sourire, pas le moins du monde inquiète.

« **Tu es rentré il y a vingt minutes,** » dit-elle simplement, faisant tournoyer la fiole de potion calmante entre ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte. « **Tu disais que tu avais réussi à t'arranger avec Minerva pour avoir ton week-end de libre et tu es entré dans la salle à manger. »**

Il fronça les sourcils alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire.

**« Oui. Je... je me suis arrêté quand j'ai vu un élève à table ... ainsi que ... Lily ! »**

**« En fait, non. Ce n'était pas Lily, Sev, **» corrigea Harriet avec un sourire. **« Mais sa soeur... Merryl. »**

**« Merryl ... Merryl Evans ? Je ne me rappelle ...** » Il soupira alors que son regard s'éclairait. **« Oui, bien sûr. Je l'avais oubliée... Je ne l'ai vu que l'une ou l'autre fois quand nous étions petits**. »

« **Ca ira ou tu veux quand même la prendre ?** » demanda la mère en lui montrant le flacon au liquide rouge légèrement transparent.

**« Je crois que ça ira... merci, Maman. »**

Eileen lui fit un tendre sourire et lui serra doucement l'épaule. Harriet, elle, venait de sortir un calepin et cochait quelque chose.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » demanda Severus.

**« Oh, rien de spécial. Je viens juste de cocher un truc sur ma liste de choses à faire. »**

**« C'est-à-dire ? »**

Elle se leva avec un petit sourire que l'homme ne connaissait que sur les Serpentards ou les Maraudeurs quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Voir mon frère s'évanouir sous le choc**, » répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le Maître des Potions vit légèrement rouge et partit à sa poursuite.

**« Attends que je t'attrape, Petite Peste ! Tu paies rien pour attendre ! »**

Harriet riait alors qu'elle courait à travers la maison, poursuivie par son frère. L'homme étant toutefois un chasseur dans l'âme, il réussit à l'attraper bien rapidement. Il la tortura psychologiquement, lui promettant encore pire une fois de retour à Poudlard. Dans le même temps, il la chatouillait sous les bras et au ventre au point que la jeune fille demandait grâce.

« **Pas de pitié pour ceux qui ****se moquent**** de moi !** » fit Severus avec un sourire sadique.

**« Au secours ! Pitié ! Quelqu'un ! A moi ! Maman ! Viens me sauver ! Pitié ! »**

**« Tu as été sage ?** » demanda Eileen qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Elle ne voyait que rarement son fils se lâcher de la sorte. Même quand il était petit, il n'était pas aussi démonstratif. Harriet l'avait beaucoup changé en si peu de temps. Elle était tellement ouverte et dévergondée ...

**« Euh ... je crois**, » répondit la Serdaigle sans grande conviction.

« **Mauvaise réponse**, » sourit Severus en repartant pendant une ou deux minutes à l'attaque.

Ils furent interrompus par un Maraudeur qui avait pris sa filleule en pitié et s'était transformé sur le coup en super-héros rien que pour elle.

« **Allez maintenant tu lâches ma filleule,** » dit-il avec autorité.

« **Non**, » fit le Maître des Potions. « **C'est ma petite soeur. »**

**« Ma filleule. »**

**« Ma soeur. »**

**« Ma filleule. »**

Harriet profita d'un relâchement dans la poigne de son frère pour s'échapper et courir se réfugier auprès de sa tante et Alfie. Elle reprit son souffle. Ses joues étaient rouges d'avoir tant ri. Eileen passa ensuite dans le salon et embrassa sa fille. Ce n'était pas parce que Severus avait réussi à avoir un congé que c'était le cas aussi pour elle. Elle devait s'occuper de la bibliothèque de l'école pendant quelques heures chaque jour malgré tout.

Severus retourna au salon une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après s'être occupé de Black – hélas pas suffisamment pour en être débarrassé – et servit le thé. Il observait Merryl... Elle ressemblait tellement à Lily. Ou plutôt l'inverse, se corrigea-t-il directement, elle était un an plus âgée. En croisant son regard émeraude, si identique à celui de sa défunte meilleure amie, il détourna le regard, contrôlant tant bien que mal ses sentiments afin qu'il ne rougisse pas devant elle. Il se concentra alors sur Harriet qui apprenait au jeune Addington les échecs.

« **Finalement, le mystère est résolu**, » dit-il à Black qui rentrait dans la pièce.

« **Oui. Depuis le retour à King's Cross,** » répondit ce dernier. **« Je suis tombé sur Merryl et je l'ai prise pour Lily. »**

**« Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait l'erreur. »**

**« Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas pris une claque en pleine figure. »**

**« C'est qu'elle est assez intelligente pour repérer les imbéciles**, » ricana Severus en jetant un regard à la rousse.

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire à la remarque.

**« Détrompe-toi, Severus. Tu aurais eu droit au même traitement que lui**. » Elle but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé avant de reprendre. « **Et sinon, ce mystère ... vous comptiez le résoudre comment ? En kidnappant un pauvre petit Serdaigle de première année sans défense et en lui chatouillant les pieds avec une plume d'oie jusqu'à avoir la réponse ? » **

Les yeux de la rousse pétillaient autant que son sourire amusé.

**« Maman ! Je ne suis pas sans défense !** » s'exclama Alfie depuis sa place.

Sa mère le regarda de la tête au pied.

**« Mon chéri, excuse-moi, mais même moi, ta propre mère, je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal à un botruc !** » dit-elle en prenant un air théâtral.

Alfie fit la moue, faisant sourire Harriet. D'ailleurs elle répondit à la question de sa tante.

**« Je suis sûre que les Maraudeurs auraient trouvé un moyen.** » Elle jeta un oeil à Sirius avant de le laisser glisser vers son frère. « **Sans parler de Sev qui est très persuasif ! »**

**« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cela**, » souffla Merryl de sa voix doucereuse, faisant étrangement écho à la beuglante que tous avaient pu entendre un mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle fixait le Maraudeur du regard.

« **De quoi ?** » répondit innocemment ce dernier.

« **D'un rendez-vous arrangé avec une bête poilue, d'une course poursuite et d'un tas d'autres choses toutes très intéressantes ... et surtout, la robe que je portais au mariage de ma soeur s'en souvient parfaitement elle aussi !** » répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

Pas de doute, Merryl Evans est très rancunière.

«** J'aurais veillé à ce que ce genre d'incident n'arrive pas, **» intervint Severus en jetant un regard noir à Black. « **Mais il y a d'autres moyens qui permettent d'obtenir des réponses qu'une petite balade au clair de lune ... »**

**« Espérons alors que tu aies appris à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche cette fois, très cher, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais la réflexion facile ... surtout avec les mauvaises personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire**, » dit-elle toujours sur le même ton en tournant cette fois son regard assassin sur le Maître des Potions.

Severus comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu et grimaça.

**« Elle te disait donc tout ... »**

**« Il y a certaines choses qu'une soeur n'a pas besoin d'entendre pour le comprendre. Et puis, le fait qu'elle ne sortait plus au parc pour te rejoindre m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai beau paraître immature pour mon âge, on ne peut **_**rien **_**me cacher très longtemps,** » fit-elle en insistant bien sur le rien, prouvant qu'elle était au courant d'absolument tout.

Elle glissa d'ailleurs son regard émeraude sur le bras gauche de l'homme avant de remonter croiser ses sombres onyx.

**« Je doute néanmoins que tu saches tout à mon sujet,** » répliqua-t-il légèrement sèchement alors qu'il tournait son regard vers Harriet qui jouait toujours avec Alfie.

Il savait toutefois qu'elle avait une oreille attentive à la conversation. Elle était relativement douée aux échecs, elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses facultés mentales pour enseigner les rudiments du jeu au jeune Addington. De plus, il la savait bien trop curieuse pour ne pas écouter aux portes.

**« J'en sais sûrement plus que tu ne le crois, Severus !** » susurra-t-elle. **« Mais si je savais tout, cela voudrait dire que tu attendais sagement dans un placard depuis plus de dix ans et ce n'est pas ton genre ... ce serait naïf de ma part de le penser. Et ce serait aussi moins amusant ! N'est-ce pas ? » **

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé mais Severus ne manqua pas la lueur de défi dans son regard si semblable à celui de Lily. Tout aussi expressif. Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher comme si elle voulait le passer à la casserole ! Mais pas spécialement dans le bon sens ...

**« Tu es plus retorse que Lily,** » siffla-t-il, le regard noir.

**« Je ne suis pas Lily. Le Choixpeau ne m'aurait certainement jamais placée à Gryffondor. C'est une évidence, »** dit-elle négligemment alors qu'elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux, l'air de dire _'vas-y continue de me fixer ainsi, ton regard de méchant ne m'atteint pas !'_

**« Alors, dis-moi, **» fit le Maître des Potions en se penchant légèrement en avant. **« Serdaigle ? Ou Serpentard ? »**

**« Voyons, Sev, »** intervint Harriet après avoir encore battu doucement son cousin. **« C'est évident ! Serpentard ! »**

**« Je suis Choixpeau flou, en vérité, ma grande, » **sourit la rousse sans quitter les prunelles sombres, clairement amusée cette fois.

« **Toi aussi ?! »**

**« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide,** » soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Hmm, je ne suis sûrement pas le même genre de Choixpeau flou que toi, Harriet. Et, soit dit en passant, ta mère l'était aussi**, » rit-elle. « **Au point où on en est, Severus, je crois que tu devrais prier Magia plutôt qu'un vieux barbu bien pensant ! »**

« **Le vieux barbu n'a qu'à aller se faire voir chez les Grecs !** » s'exclama Harriet en pensant soudain à Dumbledore.

« **Chérie**, » répliqua Merryl d'une voix douce. « **Je pense que même les Grecs n'en voudraient pas ! Ils ont déjà leurs propres despotes à gérer ! Il y en a qui sont plus tenaces que d'autres seulement** ... »

**« Je dois avouer que je parlais plus de son côté homo ... »**

**« Harriet ! »** fit sévèrement Severus, maudissant une énième fois le côté dévergondé de sa soeur, alors que Sirius pouffait.

Ce dernier ne disait d'ailleurs trop rien, s'amusant à voir les autres se renvoyer la balle.

**« Ben quoi ? C'est un secret pour personne que Dumby se tapait Grindoudou dans les années 1900 ! »**

Merryl se retint de rire mais l'ambiance auparavant tendue et froide, se réchauffait peu à peu. Elle avait un franc sourire maintenant sur son visage.

**« Pour en revenir à cette histoire de Choixpeau**, » dit-elle joyeusement. « **Certaines personnes dont je tairais l'identité ont les oreilles trop chastes pour entendre certaines vérités ! Veux-tu savoir dans quelle autre maison ta mère aurait pu aller ? »**

**« Je dirais Serdaigle**, » répondit Harriet.

« **Eh pas du tout ! Serpentard** ! »

Tant Severus que sa soeur écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Le Serpentard savait certes que sa meilleure amie voulait le suivre à Serpentard mais lui avait dit que c'était impossible à cause de son statut de Née-Moldue. Il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. Il pensait juste que son coté quelque peu sournois était dû à son influence... Sirius, quant à lui, il n'en revenait pas de l'annonce !


	48. Faire Connaissance

**Chapitre 48 : Faire Connaissance**

_Si tu l'oses : 660. miroir_

_**« Pour en revenir à cette histoire de Choixpeau**__, » dit-elle joyeusement. « __**Certaines personnes dont je tairais l'identité ont les oreilles trop chastes pour entendre certaines vérités ! Veux-tu savoir dans quelle autre maison ta mère aurait pu aller ? »**_

_**« Je dirais Serdaigle, **__» répondit Harriet._

_**« Eh pas du tout ! Serpentard ! »**_

_Tant Severus que sa soeur écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Le Serpentard savait certes que sa meilleure amie voulait le suivre à Serpentard mais lui avait dit que c'était impossible à cause de son statut de Née-Moldue. Il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. Il pensait juste que son coté quelque peu sournois était dû à son influence... Sirius, quant à lui, il n'en revenait pas de l'annonce !_

**« En vérité, c'était la maison où elle voulait aller à tout prix ! **» continua Merryl. « **Elle a certainement cassé les oreilles de ce vieil artefact pour pouvoir y aller avec Severus, mais le Choixpeau y a dénoté qu'elle était si têtue qu'elle avait bien sa place à Gryffondor ! Moi j'aurais pu être à Serpentard et à Poufsouffle. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Poufsouffle ! Ton parrain en a fait les frais d'ailleurs, une fois**, » ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur. **« Il a fini chauve durant une semaine entière et a bien failli devoir se présenter au mariage de tes parents dans cet état si ta tante préférée n'avait pas été miséricordieuse ! J'ai même une photo de l'événement comme preuve de cette prouesse si tu veux ! »**

**« J'aurais aimé voir ça**, » ricana Severus en jetant un oeil amusé sur le clébard.

« **La ferme, Snivillus ! **» grogna ce dernier.

« **C'est SE-VE-RUS** ! » siffla dangereusement Harriet en jetant un regard noir à son parrain.

Le Serpentard ricana encore plus.

« **Eh ben ... un grand garçon comme toi se fait encore défendre par une femme de la famille Evans ?** » demanda Merryl. « **Quant à toi, Sirius, ne rigole pas. J'ai la photo sur moi justement ! »**

Elle fit un geste de la main et son sac vola jusqu'à elle. Elle en ressortit rapidement une photo sorcière où l'on pouvait voir Sirius plus jeune, chauve et boudant, affublé de tout l'attirail à l'origine destiné aux bébés. Pendant ce temps, Severus répondit à sa question.

**« J'ai déjà essayé d'expliquer à Harriet que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide – encore moins face à Black – mais elle est aussi têtue que sa mère**. » Il se pencha pour regarder la photo, plus par curiosité que réel intérêt. **« Belle coupe, Black, il ne manquait plus que le biberon ! »**

**« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon comme ça,** » rit la jeune Serdaigle qui s'était glissée derrière sa tante. **« Et je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je le fais, Sev ! »**

**« Oui, je sais**, » soupira Severus avec un petit sourire en coin, presque tendre, l'oeil légèrement triste.

« Mais on va changer ça ! » ajouta-t-elle en français alors qu'elle venait lui faire un câlin. « Je t'aime trop ! »

« C'est si mignon, » ne put s'empêcher de dire la rousse dans la même langue en voyant le tableau attendrissant, amusée.

Les deux Prince pâlirent.

« Tu parles français ? » fit le Maître des Potions dans un français hésitant.

« Faudra faire gaffe, » ajouta Harriet.

« Oups ! Je n'ai rien entendu ! » dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Eh Harriet ! Dis à ton frère qu'il est bien plus beau quand il sourit ! Si c'est moi qui le dit, il ne me croira pas, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement pour se faire pardonner.

**« J'ai entendu,** » dit le serpentard en reprenant en anglais.** « J'ai peut-être du mal à le parler mais je le comprends très bien. »**

« **J'essaierais le russe la prochaine fois alors !** » les taquina-t-elle.

**« Là, on sera largués**, » firent les Prince en même temps.

**« Parfait ! Je conserverai mes secrets en russe dans ce cas**, » dit-elle en pointant sa tête.

« **Et moi en néerlandais !** » rétorqua Harriet.

**« Bande de polyglotes !** » s'exclama Sirius qui ne comprenait presque plus rien à la discussion.

**« Voilà un mot bien trop compliqué pour toi, Black**, » fit Severus en ricanant. « **Mais je suis d'accord. Deux langues, c'est déjà pas mal ... »**

**« Deux ce n'est pas assez, tu veux dire ! Je parle et comprends couramment l'anglais, le français, l'allemand, l'espagnol et le russe ! Et j'ai de bonnes bases en mandarin. »**

« **Je crois que ta tante t'a battue, Harriet**, » rit le Serpentard.

« **Oui et non,** » répliqua-t-elle. « **Je te rappelle que j'ai appris deux autres langues qu'on ne parle plus à coté... Tu te souviens ? Le latin et le grec ... Et j'ai des notions en égyptien et en akkadien. »**

« **A côté ? A côté de quoi ?** » demanda la rousse, surprise.

« **Rien d'important,** » répondit Severus en jetant un regard d'avertissement à sa soeur.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres et s'obligea, dans le doute, à penser en néerlandais. Elle ne rendit pas compte qu'elle plissait le front sous l'effort de concentration. Merryl plissa les yeux tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Elle n'oublierait pas ce détail mais le conservait pour plus tard.

**« Ne te plisse pas trop le front à tenter de me cacher quelque chose, jeune fille ... Je ne suis pas assez indiscrète pour fouiner dans l'esprit d'une enfant dont le noyau magique n'est pas encore mature. Si je voulais des informations, j'irais les chercher ailleurs. »**

**« Bon courage pour les trouver,** » défia Harriet avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Severus. « **Ouille ! Ca fait mal ! » **

**« Alors tiens ta langue,** » répliqua le Maître des Potions. « **A moins que tu veuilles paraître complètement folle ? »**

**« Tu ne savais pas ?** » demanda Harriet, amusée. « **Folle est mon deuxième prénom ! »**

**« Heureusement que Lily a eu le dernier mot dans ce cas ! James Potter a toujours eu de ces idées ...,** » souffla Merryl pour semer le doute.

« **Gné ?** » firent les deux Prince et Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Merryl prit discrètement une photo sorcière à l'aide de sa baguette alors qu'elle partait peu à peu dans un petit éclat de rire.

«** Ahahahaha ! Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! James se retournerai dans sa tombe en voyant la photo de son meilleur ami, son pire ennemi et sa fille être synchrones. »**

Elle rit encore quelques secondes en secouant la tête. Severus se renfonça un peu dans le canapé en grognant pour la forme. Harriet leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se passait un bras de son frère par-dessus son épaule pour bien s'installer. Rien que ça devait sûrement faire retourner son père dans sa tombe depuis des mois ! La Serdaigle jeta un oeil à son cousin. Ce dernier était absorbé par la découverte de l'immense bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le salon et ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à la conversation.

« **Sérieusement**, » continua joyeusement Merryl. « **Le deuxième prénom d'Harriet a failli être Fliméa mais Lily a eu gain de cause ! »**

**« Nom d'un Gamoul !** » s'exclama Harriet. « **Heureusement. Quel nom horrible ! »**

**« Un Gamoul ? Cela me dit quelque chose...,** » fit pensivement Merryl.

«** C'est un insecte, **» répondit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules tandis que Sirius et Severus fronçaient les sourcils en regardant les deux sorcières.

« **Hmm sûrement...,** » répliqua la rousse sans être sûre pour autant.

Elle sortit son miroir pour accéder à la base de données de l'archipel de Pelhisir et chercher le terme 'gamoul'. Un silence paisible s'installa dans la pièce. Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse à la dernière discussion. Harriet avait encore dit un terme étrange probablement issu de sa culture futuriste. Elle serait très bientôt prise pour une illuminée ... Il ne valait mieux pas que cela se remarque trop vite ou elle allait peut-être faire fuir Merryl.

**« Dis, tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire, toi ?** » demanda-t-il alors à sa soeur en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**« Pff, ouais, j'ai encore Métamorphoses et Potions ... »**

Harriet jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir, légèrement curieuse de la similarité de fonctionnement avec un smartphone, mais ne demanda rien en voyant le regard insistant de son frère. Elle avait intérêt à filer dans sa chambre travailler si elle ne voulait pas en plus récurer des chaudrons pour procrastinage ... Décidément, même être la soeur du professeur le plus froid et strict de Poudlard ne lui apportait aucun privilège concernant les études ! Au contraire, elle avait bien plus de contraintes. Elle se leva pour y aller.

**« Harriet, attends !** » fit sa tante en levant les yeux de son miroir. **« J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Comme j'ai raté plusieurs de tes anniversaires, j'ai ramené ça pour toi ! »**

Elle plongea son bras dans son sac sans fond et en ressortit un coffret. Elle l'agrandit et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait un album photo ainsi qu'une dizaine de fioles soigneusement étiquetées contenant des souvenirs.

« **L'album est rempli de photos de ta mère depuis qu'elle était bébé, »** continua la rousse. « **Puis avec Severus, James et toi jusqu'à...bref et les fioles contiennent les souvenirs les plus importants de sa vie, ils sont de moi mais...tu pourras en quelques sortes assister au mariage de tes parents, une partie des préparatifs, l'annonce de sa grossesse, ta naissance et quelques moments de famille lorsque tu étais bébé, je ne pouvais pas venir souvent alors c'est bien peu mais...** » Elle parut gênée. « **Elle t'aimait plus que tout ! Elle t'appelait son petit miracle ! »**

« **Merci beaucoup,** » fit Harriet avec un sourire, émue, alors qu'elle refermait le coffret avec précaution avant de le prendre avec elle dans sa chambre.

Merryl sourit piteusement en la voyant ainsi partir.

«** Tu lui ressembles énormément**, » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions. « **Severus**, » dit-elle plus fort. « **J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. »**

L'homme releva un sourcil, curieux. Le matin encore, il ne se rappelait plus de son existence et elle, elle avait quelque chose pour lui ? Elle savait qu'il était lié à Harriet ... probablement par sa mère. Il devrait discuter avec elle ... Alors qu'il était tout à ses pensées, la rousse sortit une dernière fiole de son sac et la lui tendit avec précaution.

« **Il s'agit d'un souvenir de Lily**, » dit-elle simplement. « **Elle ... Elle me disait ce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas t'avoir dit, que ... tu lui manquais, après la septième année. Elle aurait aimé te désigner comme parrain mais tu n'étais pas joignable alors ... C'était une conversation privée entre soeurs mais cela ne la dérangerait pas je pense... »** Elle renifla et se battait pour empêcher quelques larmes de couler. « **C'était mon dernier souvenir d'elle**, » ajouta-t-elle, la gorge légèrement nouée.

Severus regarda le flacon, légèrement incertain. Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs avec Lily à l'époque ... Pas qu'avec elle d'ailleurs... Il avait littéralement foiré quand il était jeune et en quête de pouvoir et de respect des autres. Il avala difficilement sa salive et prit le flacon. Il ne fit qu'un hochement de tête pour la remercier. Il n'était pas sûr que sa voix serait suffisamment assurée pour exprimer sa gratitude sans montrer son trouble pour autant. Merryl détourna le regard et souffla en français pour alléger autant l'atmosphère que son trouble.

« Oulah, je me ramollis, » fit-elle en essuyant une larme avant de se reprendre.

Le Serpentard lui fit un petit sourire en coin, juste l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son masque d'indifférence pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Les prunelles onyx restèrent un instant sur le flacon à observer les filaments argentés bouger doucement à l'intérieur. Il allait le regarder une fois de retour à Poudlard. Hors de question qu'Harriet le voit pleurer. C'était une partie de lui qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. C'était déjà suffisant qu'elle sache qu'il était anéanti.


	49. Un Précieux Cadeau

**Chapitre 49 : Un Précieux Cadeau**

_Si tu l'oses : 491. stratégie_

Severus était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, les jambes étendues devant un bon feu de cheminée, un livre à la main. Il passait le second Noël en compagnie d'Harriet et sa mère. Seule ombre au tableau ... Black. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs parti avec Eileen pour acheter un cadeau à la jeune fille, laissant frère et soeur seuls à la maison. Harriet était elle aussi dans le salon, assise en tailleur devant la table du salon à travailler devant un chaudron. Normalement, elle devait faire cela dans le laboratoire mais Eileen l'avait scellé parce qu'elle avait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux sur le feu. Elle se contentait alors du salon où son frère pourrait intervenir rapidement en cas de problème.

Elle préparait un sale tour à son parrain pour les fêtes. Severus n'était pas partisan de mauvaises blagues mais s'il y en avait un qui méritait bien de s'en prendre plein la figure, c'était bien Sirius Black ! C'est pourquoi le Maître des Potions ne disait rien et tiendrait sa langue. Il répondait même volontiers aux questions de sa soeur pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur dans sa préparation suite à une réaction entre deux ingrédients. Elle restait une débutante comparée à lui ...

**« J'ai fini**, » dit-elle, victorieuse.

Severus leva les yeux de son livre.

**« Cela durera combien de temps ? »**

**« Toute la soirée dès qu'il l'ingérera, »** répondit-elle avec un sourire maraudeur.

**« Ta tante devrait bien s'amuser de cela, **» ricana le Serpentard.

**« Tu crois qu'elle viendra ? »** demanda ensuite Harriet.

**« Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. J'espère ... Mais elle avait peut-être des plans avec sa famille ... Elle a un fils... donc un mari... »**

**« Cela fait beaucoup de déductions**, » fit-elle avec un sourire coquin. **« Toi ? Espérer ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« Hmm ... laisse-moi réfléchir ... Il y a une petite peste qui s'est immiscé dans ma vie à l'origine si morne et calme**, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour mettre la potion en flacon. **« J'en garde quelques échantillons, cela ne te dérange pas ? »**

**« Tu comptes t'en servir ? » **demanda la Serdaigle, suspicieuse.

**« Peut-être, peut-être pas, »** répondit-il en haussant des épaules. **« Mais je préfère avoir un flacon et ne pas m'en servir que de ne pas en avoir et en avoir l'utilité. »**

Harriet sourit et lui donna quelques flacons. Quelques coups contre la vitre attirèrent leur attention. Un hibou grand-duc aux plumes noires se tenait de l'autre côté avec un paquet et une lettre attachés à sa patte.

**« Ca, c'est le hibou des Evans, »** dit Severus, ne bougeant pas de son fauteuil.

**« Je vais ouvrir. »**

**« Fais attention, il pince. »**

La jeune fille ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra avec son chargement. Elle alla pour récupérer la lettre.

**« Aïe ! »**

**« Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, »** ricana doucement Severus alors qu'elle prenait son doigt ensanglanté en bouche.

**« Sale petit volatile ! T'as de la chance d'être à Merryl sinon je t'aurais déjà plumé ! »**

Severus rit davantage alors qu'il libérait lui-même le hibou de sa cargaison, le connaissant bien mieux que sa soeur. Il lui tendit alors la lettre.

_**Chère Harriet,**_

_**Je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles et apprécie ton invitation, n'hésite pas à remercier ta mère et ton frère de ma part. Néanmoins je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter. Alfie et moi fêtons déjà Noël/Yule auprès de son père, de ses grands-parents, oncles et tantes et ses cousines. Je me vois mal annoncer à ma belle-mère qu'elle n'aura pas son petit-fils pour les fêtes.**_

_**Je te souhaite tout de même un joyeux Noël à toi et à toute ta tribu !**_

_**Bisous, Merryl (Tante ça fait vieille). **_

_**PS : fais attention Hadès pince.**_

**« Sans blague ! **» ronchonna-t-elle par rapport au post-scriptum. « **J'ai vraiment pas remarqué ! »**

Elle fusilla l'oiseau qui avait trouvé refuge sur le haut de la bibliothèque pour se reposer.

**« De quoi ? »**

**« PS : fais attention, Hadès pince**, » répliqua-t-elle avec ironie en lui tendant la lettre.

Il eut un sourire en coin en la prenant. Il agita la main et un baume cicatrisant à la pâquerette vint dans sa main.

**« Tu ferais mieux de désinfecter ça,** » dit-il simplement avant de lire lui-même la lettre. « **Dommage**, » soupira-t-il ensuite. « **J'aurais vraiment aimé la voir... »**

**« Elle lui ressemble tant que cela ? »**

**« Oh oui. Plus bronzée, plus serpentarde, mais elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. »**

Harriet observa son frère quelques instants. Il avait ce regard.

« **Tu l'aimais vraiment, hein ? »**

**« Plus que tu ne l'imagines**, » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Elle vint à lui pour le consoler. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, du moins ceux qui le faisaient paraître faible. C'était Severus ... Il accepta son étreinte sans rien dire. Ils gardèrent un moment le silence, entrelacés, se supportant l'un l'autre, la plus jeune assise sur les genoux du plus âgé.

**« Tu me fais devenir Poufsouffle,** » soupira Severus au bout d'un instant.

**« Cela fait un moment que tu l'es, mon cher**, » rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement amusée. « **Mais je vais te rassurer, tout le monde est toujours tombé sous mon charme, sauf les Dursley. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je ne les ai jamais aimés, même avant ... »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a offert ? »**

**« C'est probablement mon cadeau de Noël. Je devrais attendre ce soir, non ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas curieuse ? »**

**« Si mais j'ai ton âge, je te rappelle. Je peux être certes surexcitée comme une puce par moment, mais plus pour Noël ou les anniversaires. Plus de la même manière... Je suis sans doute trop vieille. »**

Il hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'avec l'âge, on développait de la patience pour ce genre de choses.

**« Black l'aurait ouvert directement. »**

**« Oui mais Sirius est un grand gamin dans l'âme ! Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. »**

Severus ricana, amusé, alors qu'il frottait le dos de sa soeur.

**« Tu veux continuer à lire ou on se matte un film ? »** fit-elle ensuite en se redressant.

**« Cela dépend de ce que tu veux regarder. »**

**« Alors ... on est en 1993... qu'est-ce qui est bien en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce qui est sorti ? hmm ... »**

Elle regarda l'armoire avec les quelques VHS que sa mère avait achetées au fur à mesure des sorties.

**« Il y a **_**l'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack**_** qui est bien, peut-être un peu trop pour les enfants mais j'adore. **_**Les Visiteurs**_**, c'est une comédie française super, **_**Germinal**_** est un grand classique basé sur un roman de Zola. C'est assez sombre. **_**Demolition Man**_**, c'est Stallone qui est un flic américain et il est emprisonné dans un glaçon et il est libéré dans le futur pour attraper un connard. En général, j'aime bien les Stallone, un peu comme les Schwarzenegger. Le Fugitif ... tiens, celui-là, je ne le connais pas.** »

Elle prit le boitier.

**« Harrisson Ford et Tommy Lee Jones ... 'Le chirurgien David Kimble mène une vie paisible jusqu'au jour où il retrouve son épouse avec le crâne fracassé et est accusé du meurtre. Pour rétablir la vérité, il doit d'abord s'évader et reprendre l'enquête de zéro, avec toute la police à ses trousses.'** » Elle regarda son frère. **« Il y a un truc qui te tente ? »**

**« Tu ne connais pas celui-là ? »** demanda-t-il en montrant _le Fugitif._

**« Non. Mais mon père devait sûrement l'avoir dans sa collection. Je sais juste que je n'ai pas tout vu. Ca date encore d'avant ma naissance ... »**

**« Les Chaplin et les Johnny Weissmuller aussi et pourtant tu les as tous vus ... »**

**« Non, il y a deux Tarzans que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Mon père venait de les trouver quand j'ai eu l'accident. Je... je devais les voir avec lui au Nouvel An.** »

Severus se leva et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harriet. Il fit glisser son regard sur les cassettes-vidéos.

« **Regardons quelque chose qui t'amuse,** » proposa-t-il alors, voulant chasser l'ombre terne dans son regard vert.

**« **_**Les Visiteurs **_**ou **_**Demolition Man**__,_ » dit-elle alors.

Le Maître des Potions prit les deux et regarda les résumés. Il était bien plus attiré par le second. Il le glissa donc dans l'appareil moldu et frère et soeur regardèrent le film en attendant le retour d'Eileen et Sirius.

xXxXxXx

Eileen pouffait doucement, Harriet était prise d'un fou rire, pliée en deux sur sa chaise, tandis que Severus applaudissait, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

**« Il n'y a pas à dire, Petite Peste, tu as le don de ton foutu père ! Mais cela fait plaisir à voir ! »**

En effet, Sirius tenait encore son verre en main et il venait de se transformer devant les yeux des trois Prince. Il arborait, fidèle à son animagus, des oreilles et une queue de chien ainsi que des excédents de fourrure. Pour le plaisir, le Maître des Potions agita sa baguette et prit un cliché de cet instant mémorable.

**« Riette ! »** s'indigna le Gryffondor.

**« Padfoot ! »** singea la Serdaigle avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire.

Sa bonne humeur fut tellement contagieuse que le Maraudeur laissa courir. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné la guerre pour autant. Il se vengerait à un moment ou à un autre. Ils terminèrent leur repas et regardèrent ensemble _L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack_ pour rester dans le thème de la soirée. Sirius lui-même admit que les Moldus avaient des inventions étranges qui faisaient bien passer le temps. Harriet et Severus en avaient levé les yeux au ciel. Surtout elle qui avait une culture cinéphile assez importante et qui se languissait pour certains films à venir.

Quand vint l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, le Gryffondor ne tint plus en place et devint de plus en plus insupportable. Cela amusait Harriet en même temps que cela l'exaspérait. L'homme lui présentait un cadeau qui était de toute évidence un balai. Elle sourit.

**« Laisse-moi deviner. Un Eclair de Feu ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas drôle, Riette,** » bouda Sirius, faisant sourire les autres.

**« C'était prévisible, Black**, » répliqua lentement le Serpentard. **« Le balai était dans le livre et le Nimbus d'Harriet a été détruit par le Saule Cogneur. Moi, par contre, je sais ce que je vais recevoir sans vraiment savoir. N'est-ce pas Harriet ? »**

Cette dernière sourit avant de déballer son balai. Un Eclair de Feu. Elle remercia son parrain en venant l'embrasser.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Snape ? »** demanda le Maraudeur, un bras derrière le dos de sa filleule.

**« Que chaque année depuis trois ans, je reçois une boule à neige pour la Noël et pour mon anniversaire. La petite variable étant à chaque fois ce qu'elle représente. C'est quoi cette fois ? »** termina-t-il en tendant la main vers un petit paquet portant son nom.

Il découvrit une boule sur un socle sombre. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite chouette chevêche sur une branche. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Severus alors qu'une lueur apparut dans son regard. Il adorait.

**« Il s'agit de la chouette d'Athéna,** » répondit la Serdaigle après quelques instants.

**« La déesse de la sagesse ? »**

**« Entre autre ... oui. Mais aussi de la ****stratégie**** militaire et des artisans. Elle a aidé et conseillé beaucoup d'héros. »**

**« Merci beaucoup, Harriet. »**

**« De rien. »**

**« Et voilà pour toi,** » dit ensuite le Maître des Potions en poussant un petit paquet vers sa soeur.

Harriet déballa son cadeau et tomba sur une belle surprise.

**« Le Jardin Secret ! Oh Merci Sev, c'est super ! »**

**« Mince, tu connaissais,** » maugréa son frère en se tassant sur son siège**. « Moi qui espérait te surprendre. »**

**« Et tu le fais ! Je n'ai jamais vu qu'un film sur cette jeune fille et son cousin. Bon sang ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ... au moins vingt ans ! Je n'ai jamais lu le livre. Je ne savais même pas que c'était basé sur un roman ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »**

Elle vint se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu sa soeur aussi excitée et heureuse au point qu'il fut surpris quand elle le percuta. Elle le serra très fort. Une fois qu'elle s'immobilisa, les bras autour de son cou, il se détendit et la serra à son tour, souriant plus ouvertement. La voir si heureuse lui faisait plaisir. Elle rayonnait littéralement.

**« Et si tu ouvrais tes autres cadeaux, Riette ? »** proposa Eileen, souriante en poussant un autre paquet similaire à celui que lui avait offert Severus.

Harriet s'en empara et le déballa pour découvrir un autre roman. _Le Nom de la Rose_ de Umberto Eco. Elle sourit en se souvenant du film. Ce livre non plus, elle ne l'avait jamais lu. Elle lisait d'autres choses bien plus récentes dans son autre vie. Là, avec l'obligation d'attendre la parution de certaines histoires qu'elle avait mise dans sa liste d'attente à l'époque, elle avait le temps de découvrir certains classiques. Elle remercia sa mère en l'embrassant.

**« Il y a encore un cadeau**, » fit Sirius en s'en emparant. « **C'est pour toi, Riette. »**

**« C'est le cadeau que Merryl m'a envoyé**, » répondit Harriet en le prenant.

Il s'agissait d'une longue boîte fine. Elle l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. Une baguette. Elle la sortit et la regarda un instant.

« **J'ai déjà une baguette**, » dit-elle, perplexe. **« Pourquoi elle m'en offrirait une autre ? »**

**« Je peux ? » **demanda Severus en tendant la main, les sourcils tout aussi froncés que les siens.

Elle lui tendit le bout de bois. Le Serpentard la fit tourner entre ses doigts fins. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« **C'est celle de Lily**, » annonça-t-il.

**« Tu es sûr, Snape ? »**

« **Qui a fait ses devoirs avec elle pendant cinq longues années ?** » rétorqua le Maître des Potions, le regard noir. « **On peut toujours aller voir Ollivander mais je pense que c'est celle de Lily. Bois de Saule, environ vingt-cinq centimètres, ... je mets ma main au feu qu'il y a un crin de licorne dedans.** » Il se tourna vers sa soeur pour la lui rendre. «** C'est la baguette de ta mère, j'en suis sûr et certain. »**

**« Je te crois, Sev,** » fit Harriet. « **Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle me l'offre. Avoir quelque chose qui lui appartenait ... »**

Elle rangea soigneusement la baguette dans la boite et alla ranger ses nouveaux cadeaux dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint, ils passèrent encore un moment en famille, Sirius et Severus se cherchant l'un l'autre, chacun à leur façon, se lançant des piques cinglantes jusqu'à ce qu'Eileen mette le 'hola'. Elle restait maître des lieux et n'avait pas peur de sévir, bien que ses punitions n'étaient pas si terrifiantes. Juste contraignantes.

Fatiguée, la Serdaigle partit se coucher avec le sourire. Elle avait passé un merveilleux réveillon de Noël.


	50. Un Anniversaire Etrange mais Agréable

**Chapitre 50 : Un Anniversaire Etrange mais Agréable**

_Si tu l'oses : 460. taquin_

Severus était penché sur son bureau à corriger des copies quand Merryl apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe ouverte sur la cuisse gauche et d'un haut aux motifs ethniques colorés laissant voir son ventre plat. Des tatouages étaient visibles depuis sa cheville gauche, remontant tout le long de sa jambe et semblaient remonter dans son dos puis sur son épaule droite. Il resta silencieux à l'observer, sa plume suspendue deux centimètres au-dessus d'un devoir médiocre d'un seconde année.

Elle le regardait, les yeux pétillants de malice et de défis, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**« Votre inspection est-elle finie, professeur ? »** fit-elle en riant au bout de quelques instants. **« Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Excuse ma tenue mais je viens directement de chez moi. »**

**« Comment es-tu entrée dans Poudlard ? » **demanda le Serpentard pour justement ne pas se focaliser sur sa tenue beaucoup trop légère à son goût, en particulier avec les températures glaciales qui régnaient en Angleterre à cette époque de l'année !

**« Oh je t'en prie ! Il n'y a pas que les Maraudeurs qui connaissent des passages secrets, »** souffla-t-elle en entrant, la porte se fermant derrière elle.** « Je suis venue pour t'emmener avec moi pour une activité un peu spéciale ! C'est une surprise, »** sourit-elle. «** Et tu n'as pas le choix ! »**

Voyant qu'il était sur le point de refuser, elle se posta face à son bureau et se pencha vers lui, les mains sur le meuble en bois.

**« N'ayez pas peur, Professeur Snape, je vous ramènerai dans votre sordide bureau avant que minuit n'aie sonné. Le vieux barbu n'en saura rien … »**

**« Je n'ai peur de rien ! »** répliqua-t-il bien que ne pouvant s'empêcher de relever un sourcil à la subtile mention de Dumbledore. **« Ou presque ... »**

**« Tu devrais peut-être pourtant ! Aller en route. Par contre, il te faudrait quelque chose de plus léger pour sortir, tu vas avoir chaud là où on va ! »**

L'homme releva un sourcil.

**« Moldu ou sorcier ? »**

**« Là où on va, tu pourrais porter un sac poubelle que personne n'y ferait attention ! »**

Severus soupira.

**« Harriet adorerait ce genre d'endroits ... Elle est du genre exhibitionniste,** » dit-il en passant le tableau du moine cistercien cachant ses appartements.** « Je suis de retour dans deux minutes. »**

Il revint avec un jeans sombre et une chemise vert bouteille cachée sous un pull-over gris terne. Elle l'emmenait peut-être dans un endroit chaud, mais dehors, ici, il caillait ! Merryl l'attrapa par le bras et les fit passer par des couloirs jamais empruntés habituellement avant de passer par un passage secret qui menait directement dans la forêt interdite.

**« Très bien. Accroche-toi ! »**

Elle prit un poudrier – un portoloin – et l'enclencha. Ils atterrirent sur une immense place aux allures d'une ancienne cité grecque. Il y avait de tout ici, des créatures, des sorciers, des animaux et des plantes cohabitaient, se déplaçant sur l'immense place dont le centre accueillait un immense feu de magie pure. Elle se posta devant lui le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

**« Bienvenue au Berceau, Enfant de Magia ! »**

**« Au Berceau ? Tu veux dire **_**le **_**Berceau ?! Oh Merlin ! Mais comment tu connais un tel endroit ?! »**

**« Severus...j'habite sur cet Archipel ! Je suis une sorcière élémentaliste ! »**

Le Serpentard resta sans voix alors que ses yeux perçants analysaient son entourage, posant son regard sur chaque être vivant et quelques plantes qu'il connaissait et d'autres qui lui étaient totalement étrangères, avant de revenir sur la rousse. Il était sur ses gardes, plus par réflexe que par réel danger, mais avait relativement confiance en la sorcière, quand bien même il ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une fois. Elle était une Evans. Bien éduquée par sa mère, et avec des valeurs sorcières. Qui plus est, elle habitait cet endroit si merveilleux réservé à des personnes triées sur le volet ! Il en était soufflé.

**« Et pour ton anniversaire ... j'ai réussi à obtenir le droit d'aller cueillir des Dames du Crépuscule, des fleurs très utiles en potions qui ne fleurissent qu'une fois tous les cent ans ! Tu dois connaitre bien-sûr ... et à visiter un peu si tu le veux ! »** dit-elle en souriant franchement.

**« Je serais bien idiot de refuser, **» répondit Severus. **« Tant la cueillette que la visite en ta charmante compagnie. Bien que je ne suis pas habitué à voir des femmes en pareille tenue ... C'est très ... »**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais détourna le regard, les joues légèrement roses. Un peu de pudeur tout de même ! Il s'était forcé à ne pas trop la regarder dans la pénombre de son bureau mais là, en plein soleil, même presque couchant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder.

**« Allons Severus ! Il fait si chaud ici, tout le monde s'habille comme cela. Et encore tu verras que je suis plutôt habillée par rapport à certaines personnes d'ici...Cela te rassurerait si je m'habillais un peu plus ? »** dit-elle, amusée.

Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de se détourner légèrement, gêné en apprenant qu'il y avait des personnes qui portaient encore moins que ... _ça_ ! Merlin ... C'était sûr et certain, Harriet allait adorer cet endroit !

**« Si jamais je deviens incohérent et que je rougis comme un coquelicot, abats-moi sur le champ ! »** dit-il avec une légère nuance fataliste.

Elle rit franchement puis d'un coup de baguette, elle se changea pour un pantalon en toile légère et de couleur claire et une tunique sans manche. Elle attacha ses cheveux.

« **Bien, on va éviter de te faire tomber dans les pommes, tu risquerais de louper l'éclosion des fleurs**, » fit-elle taquine.

« **Bien mieux, merci,** » dit alors le britannique avec un sourire en coin.

« **Es-tu prêt maintenant qu'on ne voit presque plus un bout de ma peau ? Bourg-Vivant est par là !** » fit-elle en imitant son célèbre relevé de sourcil et son sourire en coin.

**« Je te suis. »**

xXxXxXx

Harriet frappa à la porte du bureau de son frère mais tomba sur porte close. Elle fronça les sourcils. Normalement, il était toujours dans sa classe à cette heure-là le samedi … Elle frappa à nouveau à la porte par sécurité mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Peut-être était-il en vadrouille dans le château. Elle prit alors le chemin du bureau de la seule personne capable de l'aider à le retrouver. Un certain maraudeur qui avait des problèmes de fourrures mensuelles. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte.

**« Bonjour, Harriet, »** dit Remus de bonne humeur en la laissant entrer. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau ? »**

Elle fut accueillie par un chien noir et hirsute qui lui sauta dessus en aboyant joyeusement.

**« Oui, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Sniffle, »** sourit-elle avant de répondre au Loup-Garou. **« Tu sais où est Severus ? »**

**« Il n'est pas dans son bureau ? »**

**« Non. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'avais un cadeau à lui offrir mais comme il n'est pas là, je me demandais où il était … »**

Remus soupira et sortit sa baguette. Il l'agita en lançant un informulé. Un morceau de parchemin vierge et usé vola jusque dans sa main deux minutes plus tard.

**« Laisse-nous regarder et on te dit quoi, »** dit-il alors tandis que Sirius reprenait forme humaine pour s'emparer de la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il la déplia sur le bureau du Loup-Garou et agita sa baguette afin de la révéler.

**« C'est Padfoot. Montre-moi où est Severus Snape. »**

Les deux Maraudeurs et la Serdaigle observèrent les étiquettes s'effacer peu à peu sur le parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune encre, si ce n'est les traits des couloirs et escaliers du château.

**« Hmm… il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas au château, Riette, »** dit Sirius, songeur. **« Il ne t'a pas dit s'il sortait ? »**

**« Le dernier échange que j'ai eu avec lui, c'était hier pour le cours de potions, »** répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête. **« On est prudents pour ce qui est de nos conversations en public. Bon, ben j'attendrais demain pour lui donner son cadeau, je suppose. »** Elle soupira avant d'arborer un grand sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. **« Je vais vous laisser, Hermione et Padma m'attendent en bibliothèque. »**

xXxXxXx

Merryl guida Severus au travers de la ville puis en direction du Sud. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses rues aux petites maisons de pierres blanchies et de tuiles colorées, ils arrivèrent sur une petite place ou se trouvait quatre grands miroirs aux surfaces non pas miroitantes mais fluctuantes comme le feu magique au centre de l'île.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir les firent traverser un miroir au cadre bordé de plantes et d'animaux magiques ou non. L'endroit où ils arrivèrent était une immense forêt, plus loin était visible une grande étendue de champs et encore de forêt. De petites habitations se trouvaient dans les arbres reliées par des ponts suspendus et des tyroliennes.

**« Le champ de Dames du Crépuscule se trouvent par-là, **» dit-elle en indiquant un des chemins bordés de bocaux remplis de petites lumières vacillantes.

La forêt était plongée dans le noir, sous les hautes frondaisons, quand ils y arrivèrent mais quelques minutes à peine après, ils virent les fleurs s'ouvrirent et s'illuminer les unes après les autres sur leur passage. Les Dames du Crépuscule ressemblaient à de gros bourgeons tout ronds et transparents. L'intérieur, lorsqu'elle était fermée, était lumineux, semblable à une petite maison de fée. Puis, quand la fleur eut éclos, les pétales montraient des plusieurs couleurs différentes. Un spectacle d'une terrible beauté ... mordante.

**« C'est magnifique, »** murmura Severus en jetant des regards tout autour de lui.

**« Presque trop pour que l'on arrache ces pauvres fleurs..., **» acquiesça-t-elle. **« Fais attention, elles mordent ! »**

Severus invoqua une serpe en argent et se mit à récolter avec la plus grande précaution quelques plants de cette fleur aussi belle que rare. Merryl s'installa au sol, assise en tailleur, récoltant des fleurs dans le creux de sa tunique et en accrochant certaines dans sa chevelure.

**« Désolée, si je t'ai fait bouger à ton anniversaire au fait ! C'était un peu soudain ! Je me suis dit que cela te plairait et comme j'étais seule à la maison depuis le départ d'Alfie pour Poudlard... »**

**« Merci. Ce n'est pas un souci. Je ne fais jamais rien de toute façon, à part corriger des copies. C'est plus Harriet qui va être contrariée... »**

**« Pourquoi serait-elle contrariée ?**

**« Parce que malgré nos précautions pour que Dumbledore ne sache rien de notre relation, elle tient un point d'honneur à venir dans mon bureau pour m'apporter un cadeau d'anniversaire. »** Il soupira. **« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore ne remarque quelque chose de toute façon. Filius a déjà compris lui. Et Minerva a quelques doutes. Sans parler de Lupin et Black qui sont au courant ! »**

**« Eh bien, elle devra trouver un moyen de te l'amener en douce demain matin ! Elle te voit toute l'année après tout, moi je suis toute seule, exilée sur ce paradis sur terre depuis que mon fils est retourné à Poudlard ! »** fit-elle en boudant faussement.

Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas cacher son sourire en coin. Severus avait très bien compris qu'elle s'amusait. Elle reprit un air un peu plus sérieux alors qu'elle continuait, toujours assise sur le sol.

**« Hum, je vois...si tu veux mon avis, il est si autocentré que vous avez encore du temps devant vous ! Fillius et Minerva ont remarqué car ils font attention à Harriet. Et puis, vu ce qui est programmé pour l'année prochaine, Dumby ne verra rien. »**

Severus s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour croiser le regard émeraude de Merryl.

**« L'année prochaine ... ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! C'est un secret de polichinelle Severus ! Je parle du Tournoi des trois sorciers ! Dumbledore a encore tenté d'entrer dans le Berceau sous le couvert de ses nombreux titres mais jamais il ne passera ! »** fulmina-t-elle presque, révoltée. **« Il a demandé – pardon – **_**exigé**_** que l'on envoie des dragonnes pour une des épreuves ! Sa demande a été refusée ! Qu'il vienne se casser les dents sur nos barrières de magie pure ! »** ajouta-t-elle, mesquine.

**« Personne ne sait pour le tournoi en Angleterre, sauf peut-être les organisateurs. Il n'y aucun journal qui en fait mention. A peine pour le championnat de Quidditch en fin d'année ... Et des dragons ... Voilà des créatures que je ne suis pas pressé de voir débarquer à Poudlard... »**

**« Je fais partie des haut gradés de la sécurité du Berceau donc imagine bien que l'on m'a consultée quand Dumbledore a demandé un Géant des Profondeurs. Je ne sais pas s'il s'imagine comme c'est compliqué de nourrir ces dragons aquatiques alors les déplacer...Suicidaire ! Mais toi tu es au courant et tu n'es pas un organisateur, n'est-ce-pas ? »** dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était redressée et lui faisait face, les yeux dans les yeux. **« Selon mes informateurs, les dragonnes viendront de Roumanie et elles sont toutes prêtes à pondre ! »**

Severus grogna face à son manque de tact. Lui, il savait tout cela parce qu'il l'avait lu dans un livre pour enfants ! Puis, il mit les informations en ligne... Roumanie ... Il y avait un Weasley qui travaillait dans une réserve en Roumanie... Et Dumbledore avait fait verser de lourdes sommes sur les comptes Weasley quand il était le tuteur magique d'Harriet. Par hasard, avait-il des affinités avec cette famille ?

**« Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais le lien qui unit les Dumbledore aux Weasley ?**

**« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Lily ne connaissait pas les parents Weasley à Poudlard et Alfie se fait avare dans ses lettres ! A peine des :**_** 'Je suis vivant, entier et j'ai de bonnes notes, bisous.'**_** Je sais juste qu'un certain Ronald à tabasser Alfie et qu'il le regrettera quand je me serai décidée. Il le harcèle, » **ajouta-t-elle

**« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ? »** soupira le Maître des Potions. «** Ce maudit Weasley harcèle aussi Harriet en prétextant qu'elle deviendra un jour sa femme ! Il n'est pourtant pas né celui qui pourra si facilement gagner le coeur d'Harriet. Elle est ... trop mûre. »**

Il avait dit ces deux derniers mots plus pour lui-même. Il se releva, en ayant fini avec la cueillette des Dames du Crépuscule.

**« On y va ? On ne va pas cueillir tout le champ non plus, sinon, elles ne s'étendront plus. »**

**« Allons-y. Tu veux visiter quoi ? »**

**« Il est peu probable que l'on puisse tout visiter en une fois. Je te laisse décider. Mais pour ce qui est de Weasley, rassure-toi. Nous l'avons déjà dans le collimateur. Tu as un désir particulier pour sa prochaine retenue ? Je l'ai environ trois fois par mois au minimum. »**

**« Ca dépend ... Tu as des araignées à décortiquer ? J'ai appris qu'il en avait la phobie,** » sourit-elle cruellement. **« Sinon...tu as vu le Berceau alors je te propose la baie. La bibliothèque n'est pas accessible aux visiteurs. »**

Severus eut un sourire sadique à la mention des araignées.

**« Non, malheureusement, je les ai faites durant les vacances. Mais nous avons un nid d'acromentules dans la forêt. Je pourrais le laisser au garde-chasse pour une balade en forêt ... »** Il garda un instant de silence tandis que son visage s'adoucissait. **« Va pour la baie, »** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus franc.

**« C'est partiii ! »**

Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide, la baie étant proche de la place des portes. Elle les fit s'installer sur un des pontons, les pieds dans l'eau avec une vue lointaine sur Abysse-la-Vieille, l'île de l'élément eau. Elle lui décrivit certaines créatures aquatiques qu'ils voyaient passer et les machines qui flottaient tel des jets ski mais qui utilisaient l'impulsion magique du conducteur.

Le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel en nuances d'orange et de rouge tandis que l'eau prenait par endroit sur l'horizon, une couleur lie de vin. Merryl sortit de son sac un pack de glaces et en tendit une à Severus.

« **Merci**, » sourit ce dernier. **« Ne dis jamais à Harriet que j'en ai mangé par contre. Elle me fait déjà suffisamment grossir avec ses crêpes ! »**

**« Ne t'en fait pas !** » rit la rousse. **« On a eu une vie avant eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir quand on retombe en enfance,** » ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit, complice.

**« Oui, c'est sûr**. » Il soupira d'aise alors qu'il laissait la marée lui lécher les pieds. « **Mais il y en a qui ont la chance de pouvoir y goûter beaucoup plus longtemps que d'autres**, » ajouta-t-il en pensant à Harriet qui vivait une deuxième enfance.

Merryl se figea une seconde avant de se reprendre,

« Huhuuum ouai ! »

Elle rigola nerveusement avant d'éclabousser Severus d'un coup de pied dans l'eau.

**« Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre que j'ai fini ma glace avant de m'asperger d'eau salée ! »**

**« C'est de l'eau douce de ce côté de la baie, vieux ronchon ! »** rigola-t-elle.

**« Vieux ronchon d'un côté ! Vieux cornichon de l'autre ! Avec vous deux, on dirait que j'ai cinquante balais ! Je comprends pour Harriet, mais toi ... Tu es plus vieille que moi ! »**

**« Mais moi, cela ne se voit pas ! Il me suffit de mettre moins de vêtements et de papillonner des yeux pour que l'on oublie que j'ai plus de la vingtaine, **» se vanta-t-elle. **« Et puis il y a des hommes qui vieillissent bien ! »**

**« Pas moi ... »**

Elle l'attrapa par le menton et l'observa de plus près. Severus fut pendant absorbé par ces orbes inquisitrices d'un émeraude si pur.

**« Hum... non ! Tu vieillis très bien, surtout quand tu as ce sourire aux lèvres et... »**

Elle lui ébouriffant les cheveux, dégageant son visage au passage. Elle partit d'un fou rire en voyant son air offusqué.

**« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela ! »**

Severus bougonna pour la forme alors qu'il remettait ses cheveux en place. Mais intérieurement, il était ... bien, en bonne compagnie. Elle était si rayonnante et son rire ... On aurait dit ... Lily par bien des aspects et pourtant ... Elle était différente. Il n'arrivait pas encore à dire en quoi mais cela se voyait dans son regard émeraude si semblable. Il y avait cette lueur... Une lueur qu'il avait déjà vue quelque part mais où ... Pas chez Lily, il en était certain.

Il termina à son aise sa glace en inspirant l'air pur et chaud du Berceau. Cela faisait du bien de passer une journée au calme sans avoir à se soucier d'élèves perturbateurs ou d'une menace qui rodait tout autour de sa soeur et lui. Etre juste ... lui-même. Celui qu'il avait été étant enfant mais qu'il avait fait taire au départ de Lily ...

**« Merci, Merryl. Merci beaucoup, » **dit-il sincèrement.

**« Ce n'est rien ! Préviens-moi quand tu en auras marre de l'Angleterre et que tu auras besoin de vacances, je te préparerai une petite maison sur pilotis et un accès au laboratoire de recherches en potions... Et ils ne sont pas dans des sous-sols, **» dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il rit doucement.

«** Oh regarde !** » fit-elle en pointant le soleil qui se couchait sur l'océan.** « Encore joyeux anniversaire Severus, » **chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

L'homme sourit et admira avec ... son amie ? ... le merveilleux coucher de soleil. Il n'en avait pas admiré dans de telles conditions depuis si longtemps... Effectivement, c'était pour lui une excellente journée ... digne d'un anniversaire.


	51. Un Plan pour Attraper le Rat

**Chapitre 51 : Un Plan pour Attraper le Rat**

_Si tu l'oses : 185. Vent d'hiver vif et froid_

Le réveil fut dur pour Severus. Il avait passé une excellente journée en compagnie de Merryl. Ce qu'il avait vu du Berceau était magnifique. Un peu chaud mais il avait passé un véritable moment de paix. Il avait oublié pendant un instant sa douleur. Ils avaient peu discutés, blaguant essentiellement et se taquinant. Elle avait un sens de l'humour derrière lequel elle se cachait pour sans doute se protéger. Elle était de toute évidence aussi timide que lui. Cela la rendait encore plus attrayante.

Il adorerait passer d'autres journées avec elle pour apprendre à la connaître. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Harriet était sa nièce et lui était le frère de cette petite peste. Il la reverrait souvent. Cette idée le poussa à se lever malgré sa fatigue et à aller se préparer pour corriger tous les travaux qu'il avait puisqu'il n'avait presque rien fait la veille.

Il prit une douche rapide et se dirigea dans son bureau. Il découvrit sans surprise un paquet dessus ainsi qu'une plume blanche et une lettre. Il la déplia.

_**Harriet est venue me déposer ceci hier après-midi. Il y a eu un petit incident qui l'oblige à refaire entièrement deux de ses devoirs. Peeves a encore frappé ... Elle passera toute sa journée en bibliothèque avec ses amis pour cela. **_

_**J'espère que tu as passé un excellent anniversaire.**_

_**Avec tout mon amour,**_

Ce n'était pas signé mais le Maître des Potions n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il reconnaissait l'écriture de sa mère. Quant à la plume, cela devait être une de son animagus. Il la prit et la tourna entre ses doigts, songeur. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Il eut un sourire niais quand lui vint une idée. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de préservation sur la plume avant de la glisser dans un grimoire de potions qu'il lisait. L'objet devint un précieux marque-page.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la boîte, sans aucun doute le cadeau d'Harriet. Elle était un peu plus grande que d'habitude. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui offrir qui ne soit pas une boule à neige ? Il le déballa précautionneusement, sentant déjà les sorts pour éviter que l'objet se casse. Il fut surpris en le voyant.

Il éclata de rire dans le silence calme de son bureau. Sacré jeune fille. Elle le surprendrait toujours. C'était certes une boule à neige mais bien différente et pour le moins ... originale et à thème. Quel était celui-ci déjà ? Ils avaient vu le film à Noël ... _L'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack_ ? Oui, c'était ça. Il y avait le squelette, Jack, qui était agenouillé devant la tombe de son familier, arborant un sourire. Ca, c'était le côté statue de l'objet. La boule à neige en soi se trouvait au-dessus de la tombe du familier, Zéro, un petit chien-fantôme. Le chien en lui-même étant dans la boule, blanc avec un collier et un nez rouge. Autour de lui volait quelques flocons blancs, semblables à de la neige, et d'autres noirs en forme de chauve-souris.

S'il avait su plus tôt que des boules à neige dans le genre existaient, il en aurait tout de suite acheter ! Elle était magnifique. Severus en était vraiment touché. Harriet savait trouver de beaux objets.

« **Ou bien les imaginer peut-être**, » songea-t-il en pensant aux pouvoirs de la Salle-sur-Demande.

Il rangea l'objet dans sa collection, en déplaçant quelques autres pour lui accorder une bonne place, puis retourna à son bureau pour se mettre à la tâche. Les devoirs de ces cornichons n'allaient pas se corriger tout seul !

xXxXxXx

Severus préparait la potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin. Il allait venir la chercher dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, il n'allait être pas le seul à se pointer à son bureau. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour commencer à échafauder un plan. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant une chouette blanche se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise et patienter. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête, que l'animal rendit, avant de reporter son attention sur la potion. Une heure plus tard, quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Le Serpentard venait juste de finir. Il alla ouvrir. Il tomba sur Lupin et le chien Black. Il sentit toutefois quelque chose le frôler, annonçant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en plus. Il s'écarta pour laisser les deux Maraudeurs entrer.

**« Tu veux prendre un verre avant de partir au clair de lune, Lupin ? »** proposa-t-il.

**« Volontiers, merci. »**

Severus ouvrit le passage menant à ses appartements et laissa passer le Loup-Garou. Quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, chouette comprise, et que le passage fut refermé, deux jeunes filles sortirent de sous une cape d'invisibilité.

**« Miss Granger ? »** s'étonna le Maître des Potions avant de soupirer. « Harriet ... »

**« Quoi ? »** fit cette dernière. **« Elle est à Gryffondor et en plus, elle a souvent Weasley qui lui traine dans les pattes pour avoir ses si magnifiques devoirs à copier. Ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter ! »**

**« Serpentard ! »** fit Sirius qui reprenait forme humaine.

**« On a été à bonne école, » **répondirent les jeunes filles en choeur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'inviter tout le monde à s'installer et de préparer du thé. Eileen s'empressa de raviver le feu d'un mouvement de baguette tandis qu'elle frissonnait.

**« Brr, » **dit-elle en se frottant les bras. ** « Comment tu fais pour vivre ici, Severus ? Il fait un froid de canard ! »**

**« Comment toi, tu as fait pour survivre sept ans à Poudlard en étant une Serpentard ? »** contre-attaqua le fils, étonné. **« Il fait aussi froid ici que dans la salle commune ! »**

**« Le plaisir d'être des Gryffondors, »** s'esclaffa Sirius en s'affalant dans le fauteuil à côté de sa filleule.

**« Ou Serdaigle, »** ajouta cette dernière. **« On ne vit pas dans les cachots. Trop humide et trop froid. »**

**« Sinon, comment on fait pour Pettigrow ? » **demanda Hermione qui voulait retourner au plus vite faire ses devoirs.

**« Scabbers est réapparu ? »** demanda Harriet à son tour.

**« Il avait disparu ? »** demandèrent les Maraudeurs, choqués, alors que les Prince soupiraient.

**« Est-ce qu'il y a au moins l'un de vous deux qui a lu les livres ? »** demanda Eileen, désespérée.

**« On l'a lu mais c'est un livre pour enfants, »** répliqua Sirius.

**« Laissez tomber, »** coupa Harriet en se passant une main sur le visage. **« J'ai déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à l'idée de débattre sur cela une fois encore. »**

**« Le principal objectif est de capturer ce sale rat et faire en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas, » **dit fermement Severus en posant le plateau de thé.

Il servit une tasse à tout le monde et ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

**« Miss Granger, connaissez-vous les habitudes de ... Scabbers ? » **demanda ensuite le Maître des Potions en se tournant vers la Gryffondor.

**« Il ne fait que dormir et manger à ma connaissance, »** répondit la brune. **« Il est souvent avec Weasley, sur ses genoux. Dernièrement, il est souvent à table pour le repas du midi. »**

**« Si j'apparais dans la Grande Salle, il va me repérer directement, »** soupira Sirius. **« Il fuira comme un lâche. »**

Les regards se portèrent sur les étudiantes, plus particulièrement sur Hermione. Elle s'y attendait un peu, étant la plus proche du rouquin, bien que pas du tout son amie. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà songé à un plan.

**« Et si Harriet venait pour une fois manger chez les Gryffondors ? Il ne soupçonnera rien puisqu'elle n'est pas sensée connaître son existence autrement qu'en tant que Scabbers, le minable vieux rat des champs de Ronald Weasley. »**

Rictus et ricanements suivirent la description du traître.

**« C'est ... envisageable, »** fit pensivement la Serdaigle. **« Mais ... eurk ... discuter avec ce porc qui ne sait pas manger la bouche fermée ... Cela va être l'horreur ! »**

**« Moi c'est plutôt le principe 'être suffisamment cordiale avec lui pour qu'il nous laisse prendre son rat pour le «cajôler» qui me dégoute.'**, » avoua Hermione. **« Faudra limite que tu flirtes avec ! »**

**« Plutôt finir bouffée par un dragon que de faire ça ! »**

**« Cela pourrait pourtant être l'occasion rêvée, »** grimaça Severus, tout aussi dégoûté que sa soeur. **« Tu l'aguiches, tu prends le rat, on le piège – en public en plus quoi de mieux ? – et tu t'écartes des Weasley après, pour prétexte officiel qu'ils ont eu sous leur toit durant toutes ces années le traître qui a vendu tes parents. »**

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard dégoûté à l'idée.

**« Avant que je dise 'oui' pour le plan, est-ce qu'on peut voir pour en trouver un autre, s'il vous plait ? »** demanda la Survivante avec des yeux suppliants. **« Parce que ... flirter avec Weasley. »** Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût. **« Autant rouler une pelle à Voldy-Face-de-Serpent ! Lui au moins doit connaître les bases en hygiène corporelle ! »**

**« Réfléchissons à cela pendant encore une ou deux semaines, **» proposa Remus. «** Je ne veux pas que Peter s'échappe ! »**

En même temps qu'il disait cela, un grognement sortit de sa gorge alors que ses yeux se teintaient légèrement d'ambre. Severus se tendit et sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Le Loup-Garou ferma les yeux et inspira profondément alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son calme.

**« Désolée, Snape. Je ne voulais pas ... **»

Le Maître des Potions fit un hochement sec de la tête. C'était prévisible que tenir une telle discussion quelques heures à peine avant la pleine lune pouvait quelque peu énerver le loup qui était proche sous la surface. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, cherchant une autre solution, jusqu'au départ obligatoire de Remus. Les deux jeunes filles en profitèrent pour sortir sous la cape d'invisibilité.

xXxXxXx

Hermione tirait sa meilleure amie par le bras quand un première année de Serdaigle leur coupa la route.

**« Harriet, »** appela Alfie Addington.

**« Oui, Alfie ? »** fit la jeune Prince.

**« Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? »**

**« Euh ... non, non, ça va, »** répondit le blond en sortant un colis de son sac. **« Est-ce que tu pourrais envoyer ça à ma mère, s'il te plait. Hadès n'est pas encore revenu. »**

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire à son cousin.

**« Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème Alfie, » **répondit-elle. **« Mais tu sais qu'il y a les hiboux de l'école aussi. »**

**« Aucun d'eux ne peut voler sur de longues distances. Ma mère fait toujours la navette et ... »**

**« D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais envoyer cela avec un hibou longue distance. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? Je peux te rapporter des bonbons de chez Honeydukes si tu veux. »**

**« Non, merci. Je voulais juste envoyer ça au plus vite. C'est pour son anniversaire. »**

**« C'est quand ? »**

**« Le 29 janvier. »**

**« Oh ! Vraiment ? »** s'étonna Harriet. **« Ma mère, c'était le 30. Cela devait vraiment être la fête... »**

**« Hmm. Je ne sais pas. Maman n'en parle pas vraiment. »**

La jeune fille comprit et n'en dit pas plus. En voyant le regard insistant d'Hermione, Harriet salua son cousin et la suivit sur le chemin enneigé menant au village sorcier sous le vent d'hiver vif et froid. Sirius et Remus avaient laissé passer quelques informations sur les préférences alimentaires et, en particulier, les sucreries que Pettigrow appréciait quand il était adolescent. Le but serait de l'amadouer une fois qu'elles seront toutes deux assises à la table des Gryffondors.

Le pire, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un autre plan pour piéger Pettigrow devant le plus de témoins neutres dont des adultes. Il fallait que cela se passe dans la Grande Salle. Elle devrait vraiment flirter avec Weasley. Oh que l'idée la dégoûtait au plus haut point ! Elle veillerait à ne pas trop fixer la bouche du rouquin afin de ne pas vomir...


	52. Piéger Peter Pettigrow

**Chapitre 52 : Piéger Peter Pettigrow**

_Si tu l'oses : 507. sang_

Harriet entra dans la Grande Salle, légèrement épuisée et affamée. Elle venait de finir une séance d'entraînement avec Remus pour apprendre le patronus. Elle n'arrivait à rien. Juste un peu de fumée. Le Loup-Garou disait que c'était déjà très bien vu son âge et son noyau en formation mais la jeune fille trouvait cela insuffisant. Elle devait pouvoir arriver à faire un bouclier passable d'ici la fin de l'année. Cela lui mettait un peu la pression. Les détraqueurs lui mettaient la pression. Elle ne les aimait pas, et elle détestait savoir qu'ils étaient là, autour de Poudlard.

Elle fit courir son regard sur la table des rouge-et-or et y vit Hermione, installée à quelques places de Ronald Weasley. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête. Le rat était là lui aussi. La Serdaigle inspira un bon coup, refoulant une envie soudaine de vomir à l'idée de faire ça, et rejoignit son amie. De là où elle était installée, elle pouvait voir le rouquin et surtout le rongeur qui se goinfraient comme des porcs.

**« Salut Hermione**, » soupira-t-elle, fatiguée.

**« Ouh, toi ça va pas. »**

**« Je viens de finir l'entraînement avec Remus. »**

**« Tu arrives à quelque chose ? »**

**« A peine un petit nuage de fumée. C'est frustrant ! »**

**« Ma pauvre, tu te feras des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. »**

**« Je pense que c'est justifié non ? » **

**« Mouais ... C'est pas faux, »** grimaça la brune.

La Serdaigle se servit de poulet et de pommes de terre. Elles parlèrent de tous et de rien pendant quelques instants, essentiellement devoirs et lectures, avant que soudainement Harriet n'attire subtilement l'attention de Weasley.

**« Non, mais je t'assure Hermione, j'adore les rats ! Ils sont intelligents et très sociables ! »**

**« Ce sont des nuisibles, Harriet, **» soupira Hermione qui jouait le jeu. « **Ils se reproduisent extrêmement rapidement, volent la nourriture et laissent leurs excréments partout ! »**

**« Parce qu'ils doivent survivre par eux-mêmes dans ce monde cruel. Et s'ils laissent leur déchets partout, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'endroits où le faire ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut les dresser à faire ça dans une litière ! »**

Les deux jeunes filles retinrent un sourire satisfait en voyant du coin de l'oeil que le rouquin avait mordu à l'hameçon. En effet, Weasley s'était levé avec son rat et venait s'installer avec son rat des champs.

**« Salut, Harriet ! »** dit-il avec entrain, ignorant totalement la tache de sauce qu'il avait sur le coin de la bouche et sur sa chemise.

**« Bonjour, Weasley ... Ronald, c'est ça ? »** fit la jeune fille en retenant une grimace de dégoût cette fois.

**« Tu peux m'appeler Ron, »** sourit le rouquin.

**« Ron, »** répéta-t-elle.

Elle se força à sourire. Elle battit un peu des paupières pour espérer être convaincante. Charmer le Gryffondor.

**« Tu aimes les rats ? »** demanda le garçon. **« Moi aussi. »**

Il lui présenta son rat.

**« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »**

**« Scabbers. »**

**« Bonjour Scabbers, » **dit-elle alors qu'elle approchait une main pour grattouiller la tête du rongeur avec son index.

Ils discutèrent ensemble tous les trois, découvrant les préférences – qu'elles connaissaient déjà – de Scabbers et les hobbies de Weasley. Cela se résumait au Quidditch et aux échecs pour le rouquin. Pendant tout le temps de la discussion, Harriet se forçait à avoir un regard tendre envers le rat, lui accordant de petites attentions : lui donner une friandise ou un bout de viande, une petite caresse de son index, un petit mot affectueux, ... Elle en fit tellement tout en restant subtile que le rat ne vit pas le piège. Il vint de lui-même dans sa main pour venir chercher une pomme de terre.

Le sourire sur le visage de la Serdaigle changea tandis qu'une lueur de victoire apparaissait dans son regard. Elle prit le rat de telle manière à ce qu'il ne la morde pas avant d'élever la voix. Elle savait que Sirius était dehors, sous sa forme de chien.

**« Padfoot ! J'ai attrapé Wormtail ! **» dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que toutes les conversations s'arrêtent.

**« Bon ****sang**** ! Tu en as mis du temps ! »** fit Sirius en apparaissant, baguette en main. **« Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? »**

**« Tu en connais beaucoup des rats des champs qui vivent douze ans et qui ont, comme par hasard, un doigt manquant à une patte, précisément le doigt que Peter Pettigrow s'est coupé pour qu'on le croit mort ? »**

Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal et que son rat en était la victime, Weasley se leva et fusilla Harriet du regard.

**« Tu m'as piégé ! »**

**« Considérant le fait que tu te fais piéger par un Mangemort animagus qui vit sous ton toit depuis près de douze ans, je te rends au contraire service. »**

**« Tu mens, Scabbers n'est pas un Mangemort, c'est juste un rat ! »**

**« Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on vérifie cela, Mr Weasley ? »** fit la voix doucereuse de Severus qui s'était approché à l'entrée de Sirius.

Le rat commença à s'agiter entre les doigts d'Harriet, surtout que le rouquin cherchait à le récupérer.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? »** demanda ce dernier, entre panique et colère.

**« Si votre rat n'est, comme vous le dites, qu'un simple petit rongeur inoffensif, il ne subira aucun dommage, » **répondit le Maître des Potions. **« Si en revanche, il se trouve que votre rat est bien un animagus, il reprendra sa forme humaine. »**

**« Aïe ! »** s'écria soudain Harriet en se tenant la main.** « Saleté ! Il m'a mordu ! »**

Le rat était tombé et courrait sous les tables en couinant. Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Si tu n'étais qu'un rat normal, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, Pettigrow, »** siffla-t-il. **« Ramène tes fesses immédiatement ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au chat et à la souris ! »**

**« Au chat et à la souris ? »** répéta Rémus tandis que Sirius souriait, maraudeur. **« Padfoot, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? »**

**« Que notre cher Snivillus a plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'il a de la rancoeur envers un certain petit rat, Moony. Rien de plus. »**

Il se changea en chien et se mit à poursuivre le rat sous la table. Il y eut quelques cris d'élèves paniqués, certains se dressant même sur leur banc quand ils sentirent les animaux passer. Les adultes se rapprochèrent du petit groupe juste au moment où Severus s'adressa au Loup-Garou.

**« Me perds pas de vue et sois prêt à jeter le sort, Lupin, »** dit-il en voyant le rat sortir de la Grande Salle. **« Minnie, suivez-le également dans le cas où il raterait son coup. »**

Il plia légèrement les jambes et s'élança en avant pour retomber ... à quatre pattes. Un grognement menaçant sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il étirait rapidement ses muscles et ébrouait sa fourrure en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il était une puissante panthère noire. Il s'élança immédiatement à la poursuite du rat, accompagné du chien-Black.

**« Oh. Ben. Ca, »** fit Remus les sourcils relevés. ** « Si on m'avait dit que ... » **

Il se secoua, laissant sa phrase en suspens et suivit les animaux grâce à son odorat sur-développé. Les professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore le suivirent tandis que les autres cherchaient à ramener de l'ordre dans la Grande Salle.

Severus galopait dans les couloirs. C'était que ce rat avait de la ressource pour lui filer entre les pattes précisément aux endroits où il ne pouvait pas passer ! Mais il ne perdait jamais sa trace. Il était un excellent chasseur. Il aurait sa proie. Il entendait vaguement des pas derrière lui mais n'y accordait aucune attention. C'était certainement Lupin et Minerva comme il l'avait demandé.

Il vit soudain la queue du rat dépasser, à portée de griffes. Il attaqua. Il fit tomber quelques armures au passage mais réussit enfin à attraper ce maudit rongeur. Pendant un instant, il eut l'irrésistible envie de le croquer pour venger Lily. Il grogna de frustration en entendant l'aboiement de Black, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Il était campé juste derrière lui, bien droit sur ses pattes, Lupin, Minerva et Dumbledore juste derrière lui. Il put également percevoir quelques pas et deux jeunes filles apparurent juste derrière eux, Miss Granger et Harriet... Et juste derrière, Ronald Weasley. Parfait !

La panthère rejeta le rat en veillant bien à le maintenir plus ou moins immobile par la queue. La directrice de Gryffondor lança le sort. Progressivement, le rat prit peu à peu de l'ampleur et à prendre forme humaine. Sirius en fit tout autant. Une fois sûr qu'il ne se retransformerait pas, le Maître des Potions en fit tout autant.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas s'il sortait sa baguette, il choisit une approche plus directe. Il lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage, lui brisant le nez.

**« Pour Lily, »** siffla-t-il entre ses dents. «** Va pourrir à Azkaban ! Là est ta place ! »**

L'homme-rat gémit sur le sol tandis que Minerva le ligotait.

**« Je vais faire prévenir les Aurors, »** fit calmement Dumbledore, le visage neutre. ** « Minerva... »**

**« Je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle, »** dit immédiatement cette dernière avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

**« Nous non plus, »** firent les deux Maraudeurs, tout aussi en colère.

**« Moi si je reste, je le tue de mes propres mains, »** siffla Severus en partant, la mine sombre, une aura noire et suffocante autour de lui. **« Si on me cherche, je serai dans mon bureau. »**

Harriet observa Pettigrow avec dégoût. Elle ne craignait pas de le voir s'échapper ou même tenter quoi que ce soit avec toutes les baguettes pointées sur lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes.

**« Ca, c'est pour mon père ! »**

**« Miss Potter ! » **s'énerva le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant.

Le rat tomba à genoux devant la Serdaigle qui serrait déjà le poing, prête à l'envoyer.

**« Et ça, Wormtail, c'est de la part de ma tante et moi-même. »** Elle frappa durement son visage déjà ensanglanté. **« Pour ma mère ! »**

Elle repartit avec Hermione, ignorant Weasley qui était pâle comme un linge, le regard fixé sur l'homme qu'il croyait pendant toutes ces années être un rat ordinaire. Elles partirent pour la Salle-sur-Demande. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un sourire alors qu'ils prenaient chacun le rat par un bras pour le redresser et le faire avancer dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle où ils le surveilleraient pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent.

**« Sa Tante ? »** fit Minerva qui les suivait. **« Je croyais qu'elle n'entretenait plus aucune relation avec Pétunia Dursley... »**

**« C'est le cas, Minerva, »** répondit Remus. **« Les Dursley ne l'ont pas bien traitée. »**

**« Riette faisait référence à son autre tante, Merryl Evans, » **continua Sirius. ** « On croirait la soeur jumelle de Lily ! »**

C'est là que le galion tomba. Minerva était venue bien des années auparavant au domicile des Evans pour les informer du statut de sorcière de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas deux mais trois jeunes filles à l'époque. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas souvenue au moment où il avait fallu mettre la jeune enfant à l'abri ?

Harriet de son coté, était songeuse alors qu'elle se massait la main. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle s'était sérieusement fait mal. Mais ce n'était pas de sa main qu'elle s'inquiétait. Mais plutôt de Severus.

**« Riette, est-ce que ça va ? » **demanda Hermione, inquiète du silence de son amie.

**« Hmm... Oui, ça va... Je me demandais juste ... non, j'ai du rêver. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Sev ne se serait pas comporter en Gryffondor ? »**

**« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »** fit la brune, soudain curieuse.

**« Eh bien... il n'est pas répertorié et il vient de révéler à toute l'école son animagus juste par ... je ne sais pas ... désir de vengeance ? »**

**« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »**

La jeune fille le fit donc. Elle écrivit une lettre à son frère et lui envoya. Quand Severus la lut le soir même, il s'étouffa avec son thé dans son salon.

**« Eh merde..., » **maugréa-t-il. **« Quel imbécile je fais ! »**


	53. Mauvaises Nouvelles

**Chapitre 53 : Mauvaises Nouvelles**

_Si tu l'oses : 295. liens_

Eileen lisait la Gazette du Sorcier dans la Grande Salle. Elle était installée juste à côté de Severus. Pure coïncidence du jour. Ils essayaient de ne pas trop se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre pour préserver les apparences. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, son fils n'avait pas eu le choix que de s'asseoir là, les autres places étant déjà occupées.

La parution de l'article sur l'arrestation de Pettigrow et de son prochain procès était paru deux jours plus tôt. Depuis, ils étaient tous un peu plus relax. Le danger était écarté. Sans le rat, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait pas renaître.

« Oh les cons ! » jura en français Harriet, suffisamment fort pour que toute la salle l'entende.

Les deux Prince lui jetèrent un regard. Elle lisait elle aussi la Gazette. Fronçant les sourcils, la mère regarda les autres titres du quotidien, elle sentait le regard brûlant de Severus par-dessus son épaule.

_**PETER PETTIGROW S'EST ECHAPPE !**_

Il soupira bruyamment en se passant une main sur le visage, soudain fatigué. Le Ministère et les Aurors étaient des imbéciles et des incompétents.

**« J'aurais du tuer ce sale rat quand j'en avais l'occasion, **» siffla-t-il. «** Le bouffer tout cru ! »**

Un grondement assourdi quelque part sur sa droite lui confirma ses pensées. Le Loup-Garou grondait et criait vengeance tout autant que lui.

**« Severus ! »** s'indigna Minerva. **« Ne vous abaissez pas à devenir un monstre comme lui ! »**

**« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Minnie, »** rétorqua-t-il sans reproche, ravi que quelqu'un oublie qui il avait été. **« Je suis déjà sale. Je dis juste que ce rat dehors, Miss Potter n'est pas en sécurité. Et Pettigrow mérite cent fois le baiser du détraqueur. Voire même pire... »**

Il se leva, l'appétit coupé, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, de s'occuper l'esprit. S'il ne faisait rien, il risquait de partir de Poudlard sur le champ pour poursuivre ce sale rat jusqu'aux confins du monde dans l'unique but de le tuer et le déchiqueter en tous petits morceaux.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau et s'attela à la préparation de ... réfléchissons un moment ... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être suffisamment compliqué pour l'occuper pendant plusieurs heures et ainsi le calmer ? Peut-être ... Oui ! Il allait préparer du Félix Félicis ! C'était long. Il fallait être extrêmement prudent et précis. Cela allait lui prendre tout le reste de la journée rien que pour la première étape. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait !

xXxXxXx

Harriet essayait de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Elle se concentrait sur un moment familial entre sa mère, Severus et elle autour d'un chaudron. C'était bien le cinquantième qu'elle essayait. Hélas, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne produisait qu'un maigre nuage de fumée argentée. Il perdit l'équilibre, épuisée. Elle se sentit rattrapée entre deux bras puissants.

**« Je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, **» dit calmement Remus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien. »**

**« J'y arrive pas. »**

**« J'ai pu faire mon premier patronus à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, Riette. Que tu ne saches pas le faire à treize ans n'est pas honteux ... »**

Il l'aida à s'asseoir à une chaise non loin et lui fournit un morceau de chocolat. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

**« Harriet ... »**

**« Hmm ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous nous dites pas ? »** demanda le Maraudeur avec sérieux.

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« Eileen, ton frère et toi, vous gardez encore bon nombre d'informations pour vous. Qu'est-ce que vous nous dites pas ? »**

**« A quel sujet ? »**

**« J'ai senti la peur dans la Grande Salle, l'autre jour, quand elle a appris pour Peter. Ta mère avait peur. Pourquoi ? »**

Le regard brun du Loup-Garou était brillant d'inquiétude mais aussi insistant. Elle déglutit mais ne répondit pas.

**« Tu nous as fait lire des livres. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ? »**

Elle soupira.

**« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Gryffondor ? Tu devrais être à Serdaigle ! »**

**« Langage ! »** la réprimanda-t-il doucement, amusé. **« Alors ? »**

**« Je préfère ne pas les donner. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Nous pourrions vous aider ... »**

**« Ecoute, Remi ..., »** soupira-t-elle. ** « Je vais y réfléchir. Je te le promets. Mais le problème, c'est Dumbledore. Si jamais trop de personnes sont au courant cela pourrait poser problème. »**

**« Dans ce cas, pourquoi en avoir informé ton amie Hermione ? »**

**« Elle a été ma première confidente et cela a été un peu rapide avec l'affaire du troll… » **Elle soupira. « **Le souci, c'est qu'avec Dumbledore, dire trop de choses sans savoir si vous avez de bonnes défenses mentales, ce n'est pas rassurant. »**

**« Hermione en a ? »**

**« Traine-t-elle avec le directeur tous les jours ? »**

**« Tu marques un point. Mais on pourrait vous aider, ou du moins ne pas faire d'erreur … »**

**« Les livres n'apporteraient pas grand-chose. Il y a des choses qui n'y sont même pas. Comme le fait que Dumbledore versait de l'argent de mes coffres aux Weasley et qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi ! Leur relation est encore trop ... c'est bizarre. Je connais ce monde, je sais comment les grandes lignes de l'histoire vont se dérouler mais **_**ça, **_**j'ai l'impression que c'est une clef indispensable pour soulever le dernier mystère ! C'est frustrant de ne rien comprendre ! »**

**« Rien n'est jamais écrit à l'avance Harriet. Rien n'est jamais prédestiné. Pas de destin mais ce que nous faisons. »**

**« Toi, tu as regardé **_**Terminator**_** dernièrement, »** sourit-elle.

**« Possible. »**

**« Je fais l'objet d'une foutue prophétie. Et Dumbledore le sait pour l'avoir entendue. »**

**« Quelle prophétie ? »**

La Serdaigle resta silencieuse un moment alors qu'elle regardait le Maraudeur, étonnée.

**« Tu ne sais pas ? »** Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle soupira. ** « A la longue, je vais finir par la connaître par coeur. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié ... Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. » **

Elle prit un nouveau morceau de chocolat avant de soupirer.

**« Voilà. »**

**« Je n'en ai rien lu dans les livres..., » **remarqua-t-il.

**« Parce qu'elle est dans le cinquième... »**

**« Cinqui... Et combien, il y en a ? »**

Elle fixa le Loup-Garou dans les yeux.

«** Sept, **» répondit-elle presque à contre-coeur.

**« Et pourquoi tu refuses qu'on les lise ? »**

**« A cause de ce qui s'y passe. C'est ... hard. »**

Il soupira.

**« Harriet ... Ce n'est pas à toi de te préoccuper de tout cela. Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! »**

**« 'L'Enfant' te fera remarquer qu'elle a mentalement votre âge à tous ! » **dit-elle durement. ** « Je suis aussi vieille que vous ! Je fréquente certes des gosses. Mais je suis déjà adulte. Je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier ! »**

Elle le vit se tendre. Elle se calma légèrement.

**« Ce n'est pas pour rien que je travaille dur, tu sais. Je sais que mon noyau magique n'est pas prêt. Mais Voldy n'attendra pas que je sois prête à l'affronter pour attaquer. Dès qu'il reviendra, il frappera parce que c'est un couard. S'attaquer à un enfant pour gagner la guerre ! »** Elle se repositionna plus confortablement sur sa chaise. **« Cela dit, le camp de la lumière n'est pas spécialement mieux ... Mettre tous ses espoirs sur les épaules d'un enfant ... C'est tout aussi lâche. »**

Remus hocha doucement la tête.

**« Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes adultes nous aussi, Harriet, »** dit-il néanmoins. **« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être protégés. Au contraire, nous garder dans l'ignorance pourrait nous faire commettre une erreur. »**

**« Nous verrons ce que Maman et Sev en pensent pendant les vacances, » **décida-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexions.

**« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te bases beaucoup plus sur eux que sur Sirius ou moi. »**

**« Peut-être parce que je les connais depuis plus longtemps et qu'en plus, ils sont des Serpentards, » **répliqua-t-elle. **« Ne le prends pas mal mais vous êtes des Gryffondors. Et Sirius est un peu ... »**

Remus soupira.

**« Très bien. Nous en reparlerons pendant les vacances. » **Il regarda l'heure. **« Tu ferais bien d'y aller. »**

**« Mouais. Faut que j'étudie. »**

Elle salua le Maraudeur et repartit pour la tour de Serdaigle.

xXxXxXx

Eileen volait haut dans le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard. Elle avait vu Dumbledore se diriger vers son bureau en compagnie de Molly Weasley. C'était l'occasion rêvée de savoir quel genre de liens ils entretenaient. L'harfang des neiges se posa alors derrière la fenêtre du bureau afin d'écouter discrètement leur conversation. Elle put les voir confortablement installés dans un canapé devant la cheminée, buvant une tasse de thé.

« **Comment cela avance entre Ronny et la jeune Harriet, Bubus ?** » demanda la matriarche Weasley.

« **Cela ne progresse pas vraiment comme je le souhaiterais, ma douce**, » répondit Dumbledore. « **Elle ne le regarde pas. Au contraire, elle le rejette plus qu'autre chose. Qu'en est-il de ton coté ?** »

« **Je n'arrive à rien avec Lady Prince,** » soupira la rousse. « **Elle refuse de répondre à mes lettres. Comment pourront-ils se marier dans de telles conditions ?** »

« **Ils sont encore jeunes. Nous avons encore le temps de voir les choses venir. Ronald se mariera avec Harriet Potter. C'est certain. Si nécessaire, nous pourrons toujours tenter le philtre d'amour**. »

La chouette retint un hululement outré à cette perspective. Ils complotaient certainement contre sa fille depuis le début, maintenant c'était certain. Mais dans quel but ?

« **Comment va Ginevra ?** » demanda ensuite le vieil homme.

« **Elle commence un peu à réagir mais je ne sais pas si elle arrive à me reconnaître,** » fit la femme en commençant à pleurer. « **Mon bébé ... »**

Dumbledore posa sa tasse de thé et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. L'harfang ne put entendre ce qu'il lui dit, les murmures étant étouffés par les sanglots de la matriarche Weasley. Toutefois, quelques minutes plus tard, elle comprit enfin pourquoi Dumbledore faisait cela. Ce n'était pas clairement dit mais son intérêt pour Ronald et Ginny Weasley devenait clair quand le sorcier embrassa la femme avec amour. Elle en fut choquée.

Eileen se laissa tomber en arrière et prit son envol. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Les deux derniers Weasley étaient ... des Dumbledore ! Et Albus Dumbledore s'acharnait ainsi pour assurer à ses deux enfants un avenir dans la haute société. Voilà qui était tout bonnement scandaleux !

Elle plongea alors vers le château, en direction des appartements de Severus. Elle devait l'en informer le plus vite possible. Elle devait vider son sac. Et elle avait aussi besoin de se détendre ! Préparer une potion pourrait l'y aider.

xXxXxXx

Sirius et Eileen attendaient le retour d'Harriet pour les vacances. L'année était enfin terminée. Ils avaient deux mois de vacances devant eux pour se détendre et se préparer tout doucement à l'année suivante. Le Maraudeur fit glisser son regard sur la foule présente pour récupérer leurs enfants et ses yeux furent attirés par une chevelure flamboyante un peu plus loin. Il commença à s'en approcher pour la saluer, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Merryl se trouvait sur le quai de la voie neuf trois-quart à attendre son fils qui devait rentrer pour les vacances. Elle devait ensuite le déposer chez son père. Elle était vêtue d'une robe dans les tons clairs qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou et avait le teint pâle. Elle était également plus maigre qu'avant. Elle n'allait pas bien. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était dans cet état de déprime, ne mangeant et buvant que lorsqu'elle y pensait.

Elle se sentait faible et triste mais tout irait mieux lorsque son fils serait à nouveau là, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus seule dans la maison vide le soir en rentrant du travail, qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'endormir dans une maison vide de toute trace de vie... Elle ne supportait plus la solitude, surtout depuis que tout le monde autour d'elle se mettait en couple et lui demandait quand elle finirait par se caser à son tour.

Elle était en avance sur le quai lorsqu'elle aperçut Lady Prince et Sirius Black qui venaient d'arriver à leur tour. Elle se redressa du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée en voyant l'homme s'approcher quand elle fut prise de vertige. Elle tenta de se raccrocher au mur mais n'y parvint pas. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres en voyant vaguement Sirius Black courir vers elle en criant son nom.


	54. La Santé de Merryl

**Chapitre 54 : La Santé de Merryl**

_Si tu l'oses : 607. soirée_

Severus arriva le plus vite possible après l'appel d'urgence de Black. Merryl... Son état de santé était préoccupant et ils ne voulaient pas l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste à moins que cela soit absolument nécessaire. Puisqu'il avait un minimum de connaissance en médicomagie, il avait été directement appelé.

**« Où est-elle ? » **demanda-t-il directement en entrant.

**« Sur le canapé, »** répondit le Maraudeur. **« Eileen récupère Harriet et Alfie et nous rejoint directement après, »** ajouta-t-il en le menant dans le salon.

Merryl était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés. D'affreuses cernes soulignaient ses yeux et on pouvait presque voir son ossature sous sa peau tellement elle avait perdu du poids. Cela inquiéta davantage le Maître des Potions qui lança immédiatement un sort de diagnostic. Il lâcha une flopée de jurons en lisant le parchemin qui était apparu. Anémie et déshydratation sévère. Elle ne semblait pas avoir mangé un vrai repas depuis des semaines. Son estomac était entièrement vide. Elle s'était clairement négligée.

**« Surveille-la, »** ordonna-t-il simplement au Gryffondor. **« Si elle se réveille, empêche-la de se lever. Non mais ... quelle idiote ! »**

Il descendit immédiatement dans le laboratoire de sa mère pour préparer ce dont elle aurait absolument besoin. Déjà plusieurs doses de potions nutritives ! Quand il remonta une demi-heure plus tard, sa mère était revenue avec les enfants.

**« Maman, Mr Addington, Harriet, »** salua-t-il, de légèrement mauvaise humeur.

**« Severus. Alors ? Diagnostic ? »** demanda-t-elle, une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

**« Anémie et déshydratation. Sévère, »** dit-il d'une voix neutre, professionnelle. ** « J'ai déjà préparé ce qu'il faut. Il va falloir surveiller votre mère et la pousser à se nourrir, Mr Addington. Ou elle finira à l'hôpital. »**

**« Mais ... je serais chez mon père, professeur, »** fit le Serdaigle, mal à l'aise par la présence de Severus et inquiet pour sa mère.** « Il ... il faut que je demande à mon père. »**

**« Tu peux utiliser ma cheminée, Alfie, »** proposa Eileen en le poussant gentiment vers le foyer éteint.

**« Non, ça ira. Merci mais nous avons un autre moyen de communiquer bien plus pratique. »** Il regarda autour de lui. **« Où est le sac de ma mère ? »** demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers les adultes.

Sirius le lui donna. Le jeune blond l'ouvrit et commença à farfouiller dedans, son bras plongé de plus en plus profondément. Il grogna quand il dut jusqu'à mettre sa tête dedans. Les adultes purent l'entendre maugréer.

**« Maman, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ranger ton sac ! »**

Severus le rattrapa juste à temps par la taille pour l'empêcher de littéralement tomber dedans. Finalement, Alfie ressortit du sac avec un miroir à la main. Harriet le reconnut presque tout de suite. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux smartphone du futur.

**« Et maintenant ? »** fit l'adolescente en regardant les adultes.

**« On attend, »** répondit Severus dont le regard flamboyait soudain dangereusement maintenant que son travail était fait et qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être plus émotif.

**« Papa n'est pas disponible tout de suite, »** fit soudain Alfie en relevant le nez du miroir. « **Normalement, c'est Maman qui devait me déposer. Il essaie de se libérer au plus vite. »**

**« Il n'y a pas de soucis, mon garçon,** » sourit Eileen en posant une main sur sa tête. « **Si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire, tu pourrais même passer la nuit ici. Tu es de la famille après tout. »**

Le Serdaigle fit un petit sourire, légèrement triste, avant d'hocher la tête. Harriet l'emmena alors dans le jardin afin de l'occuper en attendant que les choses évoluent. Ils passèrent le temps essentiellement à discuter, la jeune fille distrayant au mieux son cousin de la situation. Au soir, Alfie reçut un message de son père demandant à ce qu'il soit conduit au Chaudron Baveur où il le récupérerait pour rentrer à la maison. Merryl n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Le Serdaigle lui laissa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir avec Eileen pour rejoindre son père.

xXxXxXx

Eileen était sortie pour quelques courses, Severus et Harriet lisait chacun un livre dans un fauteuil du salon tandis que Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il marchait tantôt devant la cheminée ou la fenêtre, silencieux, tantôt il s'asseyait sur la table de salon métamorphosée en chaise juste à côté du canapé où Merryl était toujours inconsciente. Il y avait un léger fond musical, rien de dérangeant, pour couvrir le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce.

La rousse commença à s'agiter doucement. Sirius se pencha sur elle, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude mais ravis de revoir ses deux orbes émeraudes. Merryl mit quelques secondes à se réveiller et à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas chez elle ni même dans ses habits habituels. On l'avait mise à l'aise. Ses yeux finirent par croiser les deux billes d'argent liquide qu'étaient les yeux de Sirius Black.

**« J'espère que tu en as pas profité pour avoir les mains baladeuses, chien galeux, »** marmonna-t-elle en se redressant faiblement.

**« Il n'avait pas intérêt ! »** siffla Severus de sa voix doucereuse, pas très loin derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête et prit connaissance de son environnement. Le salon des Prince et Severus et Harriet étaient présents. Elle croisa les deux sombres onyx du Maître des Potions.

**« Et tu as une explication à nous donner pour ton état lamentable, Merryl ? »** continua ce dernier en fermant son ouvrage un peu sèchement et en croisant les bras.** « Inconsciente ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! »**

**« Désolée, »** fit-elle en détournant le regard, gênée. **« Mais ça va. Je le jure. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux. »**

**« Oui, bien sûr ..., »** répliqua le Serpentard ironique devant le regard noir de Black. **« Et moi je suis un Gryffondor. Tu es déshydratée et sous-alimentée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée et sois franche, par Merlin ! Pense un peu à Harriet ou même à ton fils ! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose bon sang ! Il faut prendre soin de toi ! D'ailleurs ... Tu restes chez ma mère tant que tu n'es pas rétablie et tu n'as pas le droit de discuter ! »**

« **Je ... J'ai dû oublier de manger une fois ou deux,** » marmonna-t-elle, telle une enfant prise en faute. **« Je ne veux pas déranger ta mère, Severus ! En plus, j'ai un travail ... »**

Stressée, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« **Déranger ma mère, sérieusement ?** » Severus aurait ri de cette réponse s'il n'était pas aussi tendu et en colère. « **Elle est en vacances et elle a déjà une enfant à garder ! »**

**« Eh ! »** s'indigna Harriet. **« Suis plus une enfant ! Je vais avoir quatorze ans ! »**

**« Et tu n'as pas le choix ! Ta mère s'est souvent occupée de moi quand je revenais de chez mon père complètement amoché ! Il est normal qu'on te rende la pareille ! Si nécessaire, je passerais mes deux mois de vacances ici pour m'occuper personnellement de toi !** »

**« Comme si tu n'avais pas l'intention de passer une grande partie de tes vacances avec ta soeur préférée, »** attaqua l'adolescente, toujours un peu vexée par les précédents propos de son frère.

**« Harriet, me cherche pas ! Tu es insupportable aujourd'hui ! »**

Ils s'étaient en effet disputés le matin même pour quelques broutilles et la jeune fille était partie bouder dans sa chambre deux petites heures avant de revenir dans le salon avec un livre.

**« J'ai mes règles ! »**

**« Depuis quand c'est une excuse, ça ? »** demanda Severus en fixant sa soeur, un sourcil relevé, avant de se redresser totalement pour se tourner vers la salle à manger. **« Maman ! »** appela-t-il.

**« Elle est partie faire des courses pour le repas du soir, »** fit Sirius en revenant avec le service à thé qu'il était allé préparer. **« Et tu savais pas que les filles étaient chiantes quand elles avaient leurs règles ? »**

**« T'as quelque chose contre la nature féminine, le clébard ? »** demanda Harriet, le regard flamboyant.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se lever pour donner un flacon de potion à Merryl. Potion nutritionnelle. La rousse prit une des pantoufles qu'elle avait – qui ne lui appartenait pas – et l'envoya à la figure du Serpentard. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol, le regard noir et les lèvres pincées, tandis que Sirius ricanait.

**« Dictateur ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! » **s'offusqua-t-elle**. « Je suis plus vieille que toi, je te rappelle ! »**

Elle était sur le point d'envoyer la deuxième quand ses mains furent prises dans un étau, immobilisée par celles de Severus.

**« Eh bien le dictateur te ferait remarquer que tu ne t'es pas occupée de toi-même au point que tu aurais pu en mourir ! »** répliqua-t-il durement. **« Déshydration sévère, anémie et usage de la magie ! Non mais bordel ! Fais attention à toi !** »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre autant d'inquiétude dans cette voix si dure. Cela la perturbait. Cela faisait tant d'années que plus personne ne s'était occupée d'elle. Elle était pratiquement toute seule depuis tout ce temps, ayant juste à s'occuper d'Alfie et de son travail.

**« T'inquiète Merryl,** » fit Harriet qui se pencha pour regarder sa tante, dissimulée derrière la figure imposante de son frère. **« Sev est aussi en colère juste parce qu'il était très inquiet pour toi. On l'était tous. »**

**« Ouais. Si je n'étais pas allée à la gare, personne n'aurait remarqué, »** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en se renfonçant dans le canapé. **« Il ne devrait pas, »** dit-elle ensuite plus fort. **« Et vous non plus ... »**

**« Crois-moi qu'on aurait remarqué**, » répliqua aussitôt la Serdaigle. **« Alfie était dans mon compartiment. On est descendu ensemble. »**

**« Son père serait venu. Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose puisqu'il va passer l'été avec lui, »** répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. **« Et moi je serais encore toute seule... »**

On sentait un peu de tristesse et de solitude dans sa voix. Merryl était malheureuse, cela était une évidence pour la maisonnée.

**« T'as qu'à passer l'été avec nous,** » proposa Sirius. « **Et si jamais il n'y a pas assez de place ici, j'ai l'un ou l'autre manoir où l'on serait très bien installé. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être toute seule. »**

**« Et pourquoi tu serais toute seule ? »** demanda alors Severus, les sourcils froncés, touchant de toute évidence le point sensible. **« Tu n'es pas avec ton mari ? Le père de Mr Addington ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas faire l'aller-retour aussi souvent avec le travail... et je n'ai pas de mari, »** répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. **« Le père d'Alfie est juste un ami qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants naturellement. On a eu Alfie grâce à une potion. »**

Les sourcils de tout le monde se relevèrent haut d'étonnement tandis qu'elle les fronçait.

**« Le fait que je ne porte pas de bague et que l'on ne vienne pas chercher Alfie a deux ne vous ont pas fait tilter ?** » demanda-t-elle ensuite amèrement.

**« Ca ne veut rien dire, »** répondit Severus en haussant des épaules, soudain plus neutre, attentif. **« Il pouvait très bien être au travail, cela a d'ailleurs été confirmé par Mr Addington quand il a pris contact avec son père. Il est venu le chercher en ****soirée****. De plus, »** ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Black. **« Pour en revenir au mariage, il y a différentes moeurs de par le monde. Dans certaines contrées, le lien du mariage n'est pas une bague mais un collier ... Je ne suis homme à regarder le décolleté des femmes comme certains. »**

**« On ne pouvait pas savoir, »** continua Harriet. **« Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé. »**

Merryl sourit légèrement, encore pâle. Severus nota qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prise la potion qu'il lui avait tendue.

**« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais été mariée...,** » dit-elle en croisant le regard du Serpentard. **« Et non, tu es plutôt du genre à rougir en voyant un bout de jambe Severus. »**

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Au moins, pour ça, il était un honnête homme ! La rousse observa du coin de l'oeil Sirius qui louchait en effet sur son décolleté et lui donna un coup d'oreiller dans la figure. Le clébard émit un cri plaintif face à l'attaque éclair.

**« Voilà une attitude un peu plus Evans, »** approuva le Maître des Potions. **« Prends la potion. Et après, tu vas manger quelque chose. »**


	55. Une Affaire de Sentiments

**Chapitre 55 : Une Affaire de Sentiments**

_Si tu l'oses : 823. Gardien_

_« __**Voilà une attitude un peu plus Evans**__, » approuva le Maître des Potions. « __**Prends la potion. Et après, tu vas manger quelque chose. »**_

**« Je file faire des crêpes ! »** s'exclama Harriet en se précipitant en cuisine.

**« Je croyais que t'avais tes règles ? »** fit Severus.

**« Quel est le rapport ? » **demanda la Serdaigle en s'immobilisant pour regarder son frère. **« C'est la mayo qu'on ne doit pas préparer dans de telles conditions... Les crêpes, on s'en fout ! Franchement, Sev, tu dois revoir certaines choses sur les filles ! »**

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur Merryl. Cette dernière regardait le flacon avec dégoût.

**« Ces potions ont un goût infect, Sev,** » se plaignit-elle en lui faisait les yeux du chien battu. **« Pitié ? »**

Elle jeta ensuite un œil à Sirius et l'implora silencieusement du regard de la sauver.

**« Non, tu bois ! »** rétorqua le Maître des Potions, implacable**. « Black a préparé du thé. Tu n'auras qu'à en boire une tasse après. Non mais quelle enfant ! Harriet fait moins de chichi pour les potions que je prépare ! »** Il prit la fiole et l'imposa à la sorcière, la fixant de son regard pénétrant pour la faire céder. **« Et tu oses encore utiliser l'argument que tu es plus âgée que moi après ça ..., »** ajouta-t-il.

**« Tu pourrais aussi faire en sorte que ces potions aient bon goût avec tous tes diplômes, »** grimaça-t-elle avant de se boucher le nez et d'avaler le flacon en grimaçant. **« Si je vomis, ce sera sur toi !** » L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. **« Eh oui ! Alors respecte tes aînés, de mon temps on ne traitait pas les belles jeunes femmes de la sorte ! »**

Comment pouvait-on être adulte et avoir un comportement aussi enfantin ? S'il n'avait pas affaire à une Evans – et Merlin savait qu'il respectait cette famille –, il jurerait avoir affaire à Black ! Par Salazar ! Même Harriet, qui elle avait une excuse pour être plus enfant que son âge mental réel, ne faisant pas autant la gamine ! Au moins, elle reprenait déjà quelques couleurs...

« **Ce ne sont que des potions,** » soupira-t-il en se pinçant le nez. **« Des médicaments. Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que les médicaments n'étaient pas faits pour être bons mais pour être efficaces ? »**

**« Moi on me l'a dit, »** fit la voix d'Harriet depuis la cuisine. **« Trop souvent pour que je puisse les compter. »**

Le Serpentard tendit la main vers la cuisine pour montrer l'appui de sa soeur sur ce point.

**« De plus, avec des mômes qui font des bêtises et tombent malade à tout bout de champ, et les cours, je peux difficilement travailler sur des recherches...,** » ajouta-t-il ensuite en croisant les bras. **« Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! »**

**« Ma mère nous soignait avec des pots de glace et des chocolats chauds, ça n'a rien à voir, »** fit-elle en boudant pour la forme, faisant à nouveau soupirer le Maître des Potions. **« Fichus gamins qui empêchent l'avancée de la science, si tu étais pas dans les cachots, tu y verrais mieux aussi ! »** dit-elle ensuite avec un léger sourire. « **Eh ! Approche !** » fit-elle dans sa direction.

**« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, Merryl**, » prévint Severus.

**« Je ne joue pas, je n'en ai pas la force. De toute façon, tu es trop costaud. »**

Elle avait baissé la tête pour montrant ses poignets légèrement rougis, là où il l'avait tenue fermement. Il pinça les lèvres, légèrement honteux. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir blessée à ce point-là. Il ne faisait que la tenir pour l'empêcher de lui envoyer une chaussure ...

La porte d'entrée claqua.

**« C'est moi,** » fit Eileen. « **J'espère que vous avez été sages. »**

**« Sirius ? Sage ?** » fit Harriet depuis la cuisine.

**« Severus est si grincheux qu'il refuse une bise de remerciement**, » répondit Merryl. « **Donc je dirais pas sage ! »**

Sirius éclata de rire, semblable à un aboiement.

**« Tu es plus disposé à ce que je te remercie, toi ?** » fit-elle en direction de l'homme hilare

**« Autant qu'il te plaira !** » sourit le Maraudeur aux anges.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, grimaçant car il piquait.

**« Profite. Les filles comme moi, ça courre pas les rues il paraît, tu devrais aller te raser par contre,** » dit-elle en se réinstallant en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Eh ! Je l'aime bien mon bouc ! »**

**« Mais ça pique ! »** répliqua Harriet depuis la cuisine. **« Vous voulez combien de crêpes ? »**

**« Encore des crêpes ? **» fit Eileen en relevant un sourcil, jetant un regard à son fils, alors qu'elle vidait son sac de son contenu pour le ranger dans les armoires avec sa baguette.

**« Tu sais qu'avec elle, tout se soigne avec des bonnes crêpes**, » soupira Severus. « **Tant que Merryl mange quelque chose, je dois dire que je m'en fous royalement. Cela pourrait très bien être du chicon. Et Merlin ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur du chicon ! »**

Après s'être fait un peu plus insistante, Merryl réussit à convaincre Severus de se rapprocher. Il la prit donc dans ses bras avec précaution. Il retint une grimace en la sentant si maigre contre lui. Il sentait ses côtes sous ses doigts. Il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'était pas venue à la gare chercher son fils. Elle serait peut-être ... Non, il se refusa cette pensée. Il ne perdrait pas une autre Evans !

**« Merci beaucoup Sev,** » entendit-il.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, alors qu'il sentait son souffle chaud tout contre son cou. Il resserra légèrement sa prise autour d'elle, rassurant et protecteur alors qu'il hocha silencieusement de la tête. Merryl vint lui embrasser la joue avant de s'écarter légèrement. Il la laissa faire. Puis, voyant son visage et se rappelant son comportement plus qu'enfantin, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer en lui faisant une pichenette sur le bout du nez.

**« Que cela te serve de leçon, gamine ! »**

La voix d'Harriet s'éleva depuis la cuisine, réclamant de l'attention.

**« Eh oh ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?! Combien ? »**

Severus grogna.

**« Prépare la dose habituelle, Petite Peste, »** soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant lui-même plus dans le canapé à côté de la rousse. **« On verra bien s'il y aura des restes ! »**

**« Vieux grincheux,** » souffla Merryl en lui tirant la langue et en tentant de lui ébouriffer à nouveau les cheveux, son sourire franc refaisant peu à peu surface.

Cela n'empêcha pas le Serpentard de lui lancer un regard noir rempli d'avertissement.

« **Pardon, monsieur le professeur**, » susurra-t-elle en rigolant.

« **Maman**, » appela alors Harriet. « **Est-ce que ça te dérange si Merryl passe les vacances avec nous ? Elle n'a personne chez elle pour les vacances**. »

Eileen fut prise un peu surprise par la question. Puis, elle jeta un regard à la jeune femme avant d'hausser les épaules.

« **Non, tout au contraire,** » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « **Elle pourra me donner un coup de main pour surveiller les trois enfants que j'ai continuellement à la maison. »**

« **Trois enfants ?** » répétèrent Harriet, Sirius et Severus d'une même voix.

« **Black, d'accord**, » continua ce dernier, clairement vexé. **« Harriet, c'est un peu limite par moment. Mais moi ! Je suis plus un gosse ! »**

« **Ta réponse est révélatrice mon enfant,** » se marra Merryl avant de se tourner vers la maîtresse des lieux. **« Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ... »**

**« Dit celle qui ne voulait pas boire sa potion sous prétexte qu'elle avait mauvais goût**, » maugréa Severus entre ses dents.

Au nom de Merlin, Morgane et Viviane, il n'était plus un enfant ! Eileen releva un sourcil au commentaire de son fils, se demandant pourquoi il disait cela, mais rassura son invitée.

**« Non vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi, Merryl. »**

La jeune femme remercia la matriarche Prince avant de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions. Elle se redressa, bien droite, prit une expression sérieuse avant de reprendre la parole.

**« Si jamais je défaille et que je vire au coquelicot, abats-moi,** » fit-elle avec une voix grave, imitant l'homme à la perfection.

**« Il a dit ça quand ?** » demanda Harriet, curieuse. « **Et pourquoi ? »**

**« Moi aussi, je veux savoir, »** fit Sirius, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. **« Dis-nous tout sur notre très cher Snivillus. »**

**« C'est SE-VE-RUS ! Sirius ! » **

Le chien se prit un coup de cuillère en bois sur le haut du crâne de la part de sa filleule pour la forme.

«** Désolée mais c'est secret professionnel ! Si je peux encore m'en servir, je le ferai, **» dit-elle amusée en fixant Severus avec un regard insistant.

Sirius et Harriet échangèrent un regard entendu, maraudeur.

**« On le découvrira tôt ou tard, **» dirent-ils avec un sourire complice.

**« Bonne chance mes pensées sont verrouillées en russe, je vous rappelle ! Mais si Severus ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, on va avoir un souci. N'est-ce pas, Sev ? »**

Le dit Severus bougonna et partit s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de sa mère, claquant la porte derrière lui. Eileen soupira en voyant cela. Elle avait très vite compris au regard qu'il jetait sur la jeune femme qu'il éprouvait déjà des sentiments forts pour elle. Réminiscence de ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Lily ou de la réelle affection pour la personne qu'était Merryl, elle n'en savait rien. Les faits étaient là. Severus était amoureux, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on plaisante sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était créé une carapace autour de son coeur... Mais Merryl Evans l'ignorait encore.

**« Il ne changera jamais,** » dit la mère en secouant la tête.

**« Mince je suis allée trop loin ? »** demanda Merryl inquiète.

« **Non**, » rassura Eilleen avec un léger sourire.** « Il est juste sur la défensive quand il s'agit de ses sentiments personnels ou de certaines choses qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache. Il est quelqu'un de très secret en temps normal. »**

**« C'était un bon souvenir, je ne voulais pas le brusquer... »**

**« Laisse tomber, Merryl,** » intervint Harriet en revenant avec le plat de crêpes. « **C'est Sev. Il va faire quelques potions pour se calmer les nerfs et ça ira mieux ensuite. Moi, par contre, je vais me poser devant un film après.** »

Merryl se leva doucement et s'installa devant le plat, elle ne voulait pas que Severus s'inquiète encore plus si elle ne mangeait pas. Même si elle n'avait pas faim.

**« On va lui en garder un peu alors,** » dit-elle à sa nièce.

**« On a intérêt !** » s'exclama Sirius avec une légère grimace. **« La dernière fois que Riette a préparé des crêpes et qu'on ne lui a rien laissé ... »**

**« Tu avais été extrêmement gourmant ce jour-là**, » rit la jeune fille.

**« ... Il était furax et m'a poursuivi dans toute la maison pendant au moins une heure !** » continua le Maraudeur. **« Je n'ai eu droit à un instant de répit qu'en transplanant au Chaudron Baveur ! »**

**« Et après, cela se dit Gryffondor,** » murmura Harriet à l'oreille de sa tante.

Cette dernière pouffa.

« **Eh** ! » s'indigna Sirius. « **C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Avec lui, je préfère encore la fuite à un combat suicidaire ! Il pourrait m'empoisonner ! Ou pire ! Me transformer en ingrédient à potions ! »**

L'humeur se fit rapidement bien plus joyeuse après cela. Ils discutèrent de sujets légers tout en se restaurant, Merryl n'en mangeant que deux avant d'être calée. Elle mit quelques crêpes de côté pour Severus. Elle y ajouterait un petit mot d'excuse pour se faire pardonner. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le blesser.

Elle se leva ensuite pour récupérer son sac. Elle devait contacter Thorin afin qu'il lui ramène ses affaires. Elle ferma les lèvres en voyant qu'elle avait un message. En fait non, cinq messages. Trois de son fils, terriblement inquiet, les deux autres de Thorin, le premier inquiet, l'autre un peu plus en colère. Elle soupira en faisant un petit sourire contrit en voyant qu'il tenait exactement les mêmes propos que Severus.

**Es-tu inconsciente ou suicidaire de négliger ta santé comme cela ? **

**'Non, j'ai juste été trop absorbée par ma formation**,' soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle travaillait très dur pour devenir gardienne du Berceau. C'était un très grand honneur. Elle adorerait pouvoir remplacer son ancien Maître en tant que gardienne d'Abysse-la-Vieille. De plus, le fait de savoir la maison vide ne la motivait pas à rentrer. Elle préférait de loin terrer sa déprime dans le travail. C'était constructif et cela lui gardait l'esprit occupé.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et répondit à Thorin, s'attendant à recevoir un autre savon. Toutefois, elle doutait qu'elle puisse en recevoir un pire que celui que venait de lui faire Severus deux heures plus tôt.


	56. Le Mal-Être de Merryl

**Chapitre 56 : Le Mal-Être de Merryl**

_Si tu l'oses : 66. Chemin de Traverse_

Merryl sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un simple pantalon de toile clair et une chemise jaune pâle. Elle remarqua immédiatement le silence dans la demeure. Elle descendit dans la salle à manger et n'y trouva que Severus lisant la Gazette.

**« Où sont les autres ? »**

**« ****Chemin de Traverse**** pour quelques courses, »** répondit immédiatement le Serpentard en baissant son journal pour l'observer. **« Bien dormi ? »**

**« Oui. Plus ou moins. »** Elle s'installa à table juste en face de lui. **« Et ... et toi ? »**

Sa voix était légèrement hésitante.

**« Deux mois de vacances. Pas de cours à donner. Pas de cornichons incapables de suivre correctement une consigne. Pas de retenue à surveiller. Pas de chaudron qui explose. Pas de stress pour Harriet. Pas trop du moins ... Pas de rôle à garder. Toutes les conditions sont rassemblées pour me permettre de dormir sur mes deux oreilles. »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne les as pas accompagnés ? » **

**« Et entendre toute la journée les commentaires de Black ? Non merci ! »** fit immédiatement Severus en se levant.

Il alla chercher du thé et une tasse pour la belle rousse ainsi qu'une potion nutritive et de quoi manger. Il lui fit bien comprendre d'un regard qu'elle aurait intérêt à manger sans se plaindre. Même si ce n'était que deux tranches de pain. Ce serait toujours mieux que rien du tout.

**« Et puis, »** continua-t-il en se rasseyant. «** Nous essayons de préserver au mieux le lien qui nous lie, Harriet et moi. Avec notre mère aussi. Personne ne sait qu'elle est la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. »**

**« Quoi ?! Eileen est ... cette horrible Mme Pince ?! »**

**« Elle n'est pas horrible, »** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. **« Juste relativement pointilleuse pour ce qui est du respect des livres et de la bibliothèque. C'est ton fils qui t'a parlé d'elle ? »**

**« Oui. Elle est ... elle a l'air différente de ... la dame qu'Alfie m'a décrite. »**

**« Ma mère est douce et aimante tout en étant redoutable et protectrice. A un tel point que j'en ai été surpris, surtout au sujet d'Harriet, quand elle l'a adoptée. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec mon géniteur. En bien... »**

**« C'est vrai qu'il était horrible, »** admit Merryl en grignotant un toast.

Elle vit que malgré qu'il était retourné à son journal pour en lire les titres qu'il la surveillait, le regard inquiet. Cela la touchait. Depuis le temps qu'on n'avait pas veillé sur elle de cette manière. Très longtemps.

**« Est-ce que tu peux me parler d'Harriet, s'il te plait ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas de parler d'elle ? »** demanda l'homme à son tour.

**« Je l'ai fait. Nous avons échangé quelques lettres depuis Noël mais je voulais un avis externe. Quand je la lis, elle semble si ... adulte, sûre d'elle-même, ... »**

**« Oui ... elle donne souvent cette impression, »** soupira Severus en reposant le journal pour regarder Merryl droit dans les yeux.

Il crut déceler quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

**« Harriet est une étudiante modèle. Très intelligente et douée, de nature curieuse, parfois même trop. Un brin maraudeuse mais pas autant que Black et sa bande à l'époque. » **

**« S'attaquerait-elle à des Serpentards ? »**

**« Non. Plutôt à un Gryffondor qui la harcèle. »**

**« Ronald Weasley ? »**

**« Oui. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire encore sur Harriet ? »** fit pensivement le Maître des Potions. **« Respectueuse en général. Pleine de surprises, »** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.** « Elle est forte et déterminée dans ce qu'elle entreprend. Elle va toujours jusqu'au bout de ses plans mais pas comme un Gryffondor. Elle est plus ... subtile que ça. Beaucoup plus subtile. Hmm... Elle aime lire. Surtout de la fantasy mais aussi beaucoup d'auteurs classiques. Elle est calée pour tout ce qui concerne les auteurs anciens tels que Platon ou Cicéron, des auteurs de pièces de théâtre et je ne sais quoi d'autres encore. Je pense que tu l'auras remarqué, son plat préféré, ce sont ... »**

**« Les crêpes. Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, »** rit Merryl.

Severus la suivit doucement.

**« Elle est forte et à beaucoup de caractère. Elle deviendra une sorcière puissante. Elle est excentrique et un peu exhibitionniste. Elle est aussi très indépendante et sait parfaitement où elle veut aller. »**

La jeune femme se tassa un peu sur elle-même, malheureuse. Son impression avait été la bonne. Elle retint des larmes de couler.

**« Tu sais pourquoi je suis si triste ? »** fit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant le changement de ton dans la voix de Merryl. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il avait le visage neutre, le regard impénétrable. Il attendait qu'elle se confie plus avant.

«** Parce que ma famille est morte. Mes parents ... Une de mes soeurs ... La seconde est devenue un véritable monstre ! Je n'ai pas pu les sauver ! Ni Lily, ni James ! Je ... Je ne vois jamais mon fils entre Poudlard et les gardes de son père. Je suis aussi triste parce qu'Harriet n'a pas besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas pu être là quand elle avait besoin de moi et maintenant, je ne le peux plus car elle a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut. Une famille qui l'aime. Vous tous. Je ne sers plus à rien. Je ne suis pas la mère parfaite comme l'était ma mère, ni Lily la flamboyante, ou Pétunia l'enfant modèle. Je suis juste la banale Merryl au milieu. » **

Elle renifla alors que les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir commençaient peu à peu à couler. Severus ne la quitta pas des yeux, toujours le visage neutre.

**« Je suis aussi en colère et triste parce que ... parce que tu es tout ce qui me reste de mon passé. Tu es le seul souvenir de mon enfance qui ne soit pas gâté et quand tu me regardes, ce n'est même pas moi que tu vois, je n'existe pas. Quand tu poses tes yeux sur moi, tu ne vois que le souvenir de Lily. Tu préférerais sans doute que ce soit elle à ma place mais je ne suis pas Lily ! »**

Elle avait détourné le regard pour ne plus voir ce regard sombre la fixer de la sorte. Elle n'arrivait pas supporter ce regard inexpressif. Ce fut d'ailleurs parce qu'elle avait détourné le regard qu'elle ne vit pas la lueur de douleur dans les onyx du Serpentard.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant le mal-être de Merryl. Elle se sentait seule et ne supportait plus le poids de cette solitude. Solitude dont elle se sentait coupable. Et aussi blessée pour ce qui le concernait. Si seulement elle savait ...

Severus se leva silencieusement et sans faire le moindre bruit, reste de ses années d'espionnage qui avait marqué son quotidien au point qu'il n'émettait que rarement un son quand il se mouvait. Il fit le tour de la table et prit la femme dans ses bras pour la consoler, posant son menton dans sa chevelure rousse encore légèrement humide. Elle sentait le thé et la fleur d'oranger. Une flagrance douce à ses narines. Exquis et subtile. Il resta ainsi, silencieux, pendant un moment, cherchant à mettre les mots justes sur ce qu'il ressentait.

«** Merryl, je ne suis pas doué pour parler sentiments alors j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, »** dit-il lentement après quelques minutes.

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre sa poitrine.

**« C'est vrai, au début je voyais Lily en toi. Il m'arrive encore de la voir parfois parce que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes fossettes. Les mêmes cheveux. Black n'exagère pas en disant que tu pourrais être sa soeur jumelle. Il a totalement raison. Tu pourrais. Mais il ne connaissait pas Lily comme moi je la connaissais. Tu es certes par bien des aspects semblable à ta soeur mais tu es aussi très différente d'elle. »**

Il s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il glissa ses mains sur ses joues afin d'effacer les quelques traces de ses larmes, et venant cueillir celles qui coulaient encore alors qu'il parlait toujours.

**« Tu es plus Serpentarde qu'elle. Ton humour est différent. Tu es timide mais tu le caches derrière un comportement un rien arrogant pour te protéger. Tu es intelligente et sans aucun doute puissante. Tu ne suivrais pas une formation pour devenir une gardienne du Berceau de Magia dans le cas contraire. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu es encore plus différente de ta soeur parce que tu portes en toi une douleur qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle lueur dans le regard de Lily. Tu portes en toi la culpabilité de choses sur lesquelles tu ne pouvais avoir aucun contrôle. Si Lily et Potter sont morts, ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Tu n'étais même pas en Angleterre quand c'est arrivé. Et Pétunia t'a menti. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour Harriet. »**

Il la lâcha pour faire glisser une chaise avant de lui prendre la main.

**« Tu crois qu'Harriet n'a plus besoin de toi. Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Je ne peux pas parler pour elle. Mais quand bien même elle n'aurait pas besoin de sa tante, rien ne t'empêche d'être son amie, sa confidente. Black est son parrain, pourtant il se comporte avec elle comme s'il était son meilleur pote. Il y aura bien des moments où on se comportera plus comme des parents pour elle, en particulier quand le danger sera proche. On la soutient dans les moments difficiles, on se place comme pilier ou comme bouclier en fonction de ses besoins. A d'autres moments, on joue avec elle, on se taquine, on se houspille. Nous sommes une famille un peu étrange, recomposée et, crois-moi, rien, absolument rien, ne t'empêche d'en faire partie. Ma mère l'a peut-être adoptée, je suis peut-être son frère, mais tu **_**es**_** sa tante. De plus, une tante qui veut faire partie de sa vie contrairement à l'autre qui l'a rejetée. Alors cesse d'être malheureuse. Tu n'es pas prête d'être débarrassée de nous avant un long moment. »**

La rousse fit un petit rire contrit. Il y avait toujours des larmes prêtes à couler. Severus en fut conscient. Il déplaça encore sa chaise et tira doucement le bras de Merryl.

**« Allez, viens là, Merryl, **» murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. **« Pleure si tu en as besoin. Je ne te jugerais pas. »**

Elle resta là, pleurant silencieusement, s'accrochant à sa chemise sombre, déversant sa tristesse qu'elle contenait en elle depuis si longtemps. Le Maître des Potions la serra doucement, lui frottant le dos, traçant inconsciemment quelques arabesques alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots de réconfort. C'est là qu'elle comprit que l'homme était réellement sincère. Il voyait certes un reliquat de Lily en elle, mais il la voyait elle, Merryl, également, pour ce qu'elle était. Elle en était heureuse. Et ces propos au sujet d'Harriet lui faisaient reprendre quelque peu espoir.

**« Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? »** proposa Severus au bout d'un moment. **« Histoire de nous changer les idées... »**

**« Pas de films d'horreur. »**

**« Harriet regarde de tout. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose de sympa à regarder. »**

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la belle rousse alors qu'il la tirait vers le salon. Il ouvrit l'armoire où étaient rangées toutes les cassettes vidéo et la laissa choisir. Merryl fit glisser son doigt sur les boîtes à la recherche de quelque chose d'inspirant. Elle sortit finalement une boite et la tendit à Severus. Ce dernier jeta un oeil, curieux.

«** Mrs Doubtfire ? Pourquoi pas. Harriet ne m'a pas encore harcelé pour le regarder. » **

**« Elle fait ça souvent ? »**

**« Elle adore les soirées films en famille. »**

**« Moi aussi, »** sourit Merryl.

Le Serpentard sourit à son tour alors qu'il insérait la cassette vidéo dans l'appareil. Ils étaient partis pour regarder une comédie. Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées et rire un bon coup ?


	57. Harriet boude Merryl

**Chapitre 57 : Harriet boude Merryl**

_Si tu l'oses : 370. chanteur_

Le mois de juillet s'écoula doucement. Il y eut beaucoup de beau temps et Harriet en profita pour améliorer son bronzage tout en lisant de vieux romans de son enfance comme des lectures purement découvertes. Merryl avait passé un peu de temps avec elle dans le jardin à profiter du soleil quand elle revenait de son travail. Sa tante, grâce aux bons soins de Severus et à son insistance pour la faire manger, avait repris du poids comme des couleurs. Elle allait beaucoup mieux et souriait bien plus. Sans parler de Sirius qui faisait encore et toujours le pitre pour amuser la galerie. On est un Maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas ...

En parlant de Merryl, Harriet avait remarqué quelque chose. Elle avait de sérieux doutes la concernant. Sa théorie : elle venait elle aussi du futur. Au moins aussi loin qu'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle avait repéré quelques petits détails.

Comme elles aimaient toutes deux les bons films, elles avaient naturellement partagés leurs préférences, Harriet faisant toujours attention aux dates pour ne pas commettre d'impair mais c'était justement parce qu'elle faisait attention que ses doutes s'étaient montrés.

Elles aimaient toutes deux Robin Williams et Pierce Brosnan. Harriet avait d'ailleurs hâte de pouvoir revoir certains films comme _**Flubber**_ou _**La Nuit au Musée**_ou même encore _**Golden Eye**_. Etrangement, Merryl avait évoqué le second film parmi ses préférés dans la filmographie de Robin Williams. La Serdaigle était presque sûre qu'il ne sortirait pas avant les années 2000. Cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et l'avait amenée à chercher d'autres détails qui pourraient prouver sa théorie.

Et elle pensait en avoir trouvé suffisamment pour la confronter.

Comme la Coupe de Quidditch approchait, Sirius et Remus commençaient à parier sur les vainqueurs entre les Irlandais et les Bulgares. Les Prince avaient naturellement pas pris part à cela, prétextant le jeu comme un passe-temps inutile, même si en soi Harriet jouait en tant que remplaçante dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. La réponse de Merryl au pari avait surprise la jeune fille.

**« Non, oublie, Sirius. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Parier là-dessus serait de la triche. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que c'est évident que les Irlandais ont une meilleure équipe mais que les Bulgares ont un meilleur attrapeur ! »**

Si la réponse était en soi anodine, Harriet avait repéré le temps d'arrêt de sa tante avant qu'elle ne donne une explication légèrement bancale. Cela ne prouvait rien mais ne dissipait pas pour autant ses doutes.

Par contre, ce dont elle était certaine, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle connaisse Stromae ! Elle était revenue un jour du Chemin de Traverse et avait croisé par hasard des étrangers français. Une famille. La coïncidence avait voulu qu'une des enfants crie 'Papa où t'es ?' C'était donc tout à fait normal pour Harriet qu'elle ait l'air de _Papaoutai _en tête. Elle l'avait même chanté quelques fois durant les jours suivants. Une fois encore, elle avait entendu un commentaire de sa tante. Un commentaire bien étrange allant dans le sens de sa théorie.

Elle ne lui avait pas proprement adressé la parole mais elle l'avait entendue maugréer entre ses dents, à la limite du désespoir.

**« Oh pitié, »** avait-elle dit pour elle-même. **« Si il y a bien quelque chose qui ne me manquait pas, c'est bien Stromae ! »**

Sauf que ce chanteur ne commencerait pas sa carrière avant les années 2010 au moins ! Il devait à peine avoir dix ans au moment où elle pensait justement à lui ... Harriet avait donc regardé sa tante en plissant les yeux avant d'être appelée par sa mère pour l'aider à s'occuper du repas. Elle n'avait donc pas réagi.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle relisait pour le plaisir la saga Twilight, paisiblement installée dans le salon, Sirius regardant la télé et Eileen et Severus jouant aux échecs, Merryl venait de lui poser une question.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Riette ? »**

**« Une histoire moldue. Une romance entre une humaine et un vampire. Tu ne dois pas connaître. »**

**« C'est le genre d'histoire que j'apprécie lire à mes heures perdues. C'est quoi le titre ? »**

**« Twilight, »** répondit la Serdaigle, lâchant l'information qui lui permettrait d'avoir enfin la réaction de sa tante.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle vit un froncement de sourcils.

**« Twilight ? La Saga ? » **La jeune fille hocha la tête. ** « Mais c'est impossible... »**

**« Assez ! »** dit soudain Harriet en referma brusquement son livre.

Son ton était dur attirant le regard de tout le monde. Severus fronça les sourcils en la voyant agir ainsi. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Merryl et n'aimait pas le regard que sa soeur lui jetait.

**« Maintenant que tu es tombée dans mon piège, Merryl Evans, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire exactement qui tu es et je te déconseille de me mentir. »**

**« Harriet, »** fit son frère, sa voix pleine d'avertissement.

**« C'est Mélanie en ce moment, Severus ! Pas Harriet ! Merryl n'est pas qui elle prétend être. Elle sait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir ! »**

**« Comme ? »** demanda Eileen qui n'avait plus entendu sa fille mentionner son ancien nom depuis très longtemps.

**« Me parler de films qui ne devraient pas paraître avant quelques années, tels que la Nuit au Musée... Il ne sort pas avant les années 2000 pour ton information, Merryl. Aussi émettre un commentaire sur le style de Stromae alors qu'il est encore actuellement sur les bancs de l'école et que ses disques ne paraîtront pas, une fois encore, avant les années 2010' environ. Maintenant, avec ce livre, Tentation, le deuxième tome de Twilight, qui ne devrait pas paraître avant... »** Elle rouvrit son livre pour vérifier la date. **« ... 2006 ! Elle vient presque de me dire que c'est impossible ! De quoi ? Que j'ai ce livre en ma possession ?! »**

Elle fusilla sa tante du regard, les yeux emplis de cette lueur du défi.

**« Je ne le redirai qu'une fois, qui es-tu et de quelle époque viens-tu ? »**

La voix de la jeune fille était dure, mais pas froide. Merryl la fixait de son regard émeraude, surprise. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre.

**« Je ... Je ne me souviens plus trop de mon nom. J'ai préféré oublier mon passé, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'était devenu inaccessible et je suis depuis Merryl Evans. »**

**« Quelle époque ? »**

**« 2018. Et toi ? Si tu sais tout cela, c'est que tu viens du futur toi aussi. »**

Voyant que la rousse était honnête et franche, Harriet se détendit et lui fit un léger sourire alors qu'elle lui répondait.

**« 2020. Belgique. »**

**« Tu avais quel âge quand cela t'est arrivé ? » **demanda ensuite Merryl.

**« Vingt-cinq ans. J'ai eu un accident de la route pour me réveiller juste après dans le placard. »**

**« Harriet ! »**

**« Quoi Sev ? »** s'exclama la jeune fille. **« A notre époque, c'est un secret de polichinelle qu'Harry Potter a vécu toute son enfance dans un foutu placard à balais ! L'histoire d'Harry Potter est mondialement connue chez les Moldus ! Même par ceux qui ne lisent ou ne regardent pas l'histoire. »**

Merryl hocha la tête pour confirmer.

**« J'avais pour ma part dix-neuf ans, »** dit-elle ensuite à sa nièce**. « Par Magia, je n'ose imaginer comment tu as du te sentir déboussolée en te retrouvant non seulement dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre mais en plus dans ce maudit placard !»**

**« Quand j'ai vu Tante Pétunia m'ouvrir la porte et m'ordonner de faire moins de bruit et de préparer le repas, je me suis demandé dans quel monde parallèle j'étais tombée, » **admit la jeune fille. «** Ce n'était pas la joie à l'époque. »**

**« J'imagine. Heureusement tu as réussi à éviter le pire. Du moins de ce côté-là. »**

**« Tu sais pour le reste ? »** demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés tandis que sa voix laissait légèrement transparaître son étonnement.

**« Et bien plus encore, »** répondit Merryl, le regard légèrement assombri. **« Empêche Harriet de finir comme championne, d'accord ? »**

**« On va essayer, »** intervint Eileen. **« Mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut malheureusement rien faire car on ne connait pas toutes les variables. Il y a trop de zones d'ombre pour nous permettre d'avancer avec certitude. »**

Les Prince et Merryl échangeaient un regard, se comprenant les uns les autres.

**« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut bien sauver le pauvre petit Patmol que je suis, »** intervint Sirius, perdu. **« Je suis complètement largué au 'Merryl vient du futur aussi !' »**

Severus et Harriet levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**« On te réexpliquera plus tard, »** dit le Maître des Potions.** « Donc tu sais tout. Même la fin ? »**

**« Oui, Severus,** » répondit prudemment Merryl. «** Même la fin. »**

**« Tu étais fan d'HP ou pas ? »** demanda ensuite Harriet, curieuse.

**« Un peu comme beaucoup de jeunes de notre génération, »** répondit la rousse en haussant des épaules. **« C'était l'un des phénomènes du moment ... »**

Sirius continua de se plaindre, voulant absolument savoir le mot de la fin et ce fut avec dépit que Severus et Eileen réexpliquèrent tout au Maraudeur depuis le début. Pendant ce temps, Merryl et Harriet assimilaient chacune de leur côté la nouvelle. Nièce et tante venant toutes deux du futur, de la même époque qui plus est ! Elles étaient plus ou moins de la même génération à quelques années d'écart. Elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient à l'origine.

Soudain, le galion tomba dans la tête d'Harriet alors qu'elle regardait Severus et Merryl. Elle lâcha une volée de jurons en français, attirant une taloche de sa mère sur la tête. Elle l'ignora royalement alors qu'elle croisait bras et jambes, vexée.

**« Je suis jalouse ! »** s'exclama-t-elle surprenant tout le monde.

**« Pour quelle raison ? »** demanda Merryl.

**« Parce que je me retrouve dans le corps d'Harry foutu Potter et que je suis devenue la soeur de Severus ! Mais bordel de merde ! Dès la fin du dernier tome, j'étais tombée amoureuse du personnage ! Et toi, tu es exactement dans la même situation que moi, à revenir dans le passé, mais par chance tu te retrouves être précisément de sa génération et tu sors avec ! Voilà ! Je boude ! »**

Elle tourna la tête vers le mur, relevant le nez. En effet, elle râlait. Et pas un peu ! Sa tirade fut suivie d'un grand silence. Eileen n'était pas du tout surprise des propos de sa fille, elle les avait déjà entendus peu de temps après qu'Harriet lui avait expliqué les choses telles qu'elles s'en souvenaient, ainsi que son admiration pour Severus, personnage sombre et brisé mais au coeur pur et aux intentions nobles.

Parlant de Severus, ce dernier avait légèrement rougi aux propos de sa soeur. Et il n'était pas le seul. Merryl aussi prenait peu à peu une teinte pivoine alors qu'elle jetait un regard au Serpentard pour croiser ses deux sombres onyx. Tandis que ce dernier gardait le silence, la rousse, elle, fidèle à elle-même, se cachant toujours derrière son humour pour se protéger, eut un petit sourire en répliquant.

**« Désolée, ma petite mais je ne suis pas du genre partageuse. Ne me confonds pas avec une Lannister. »**

Harriet fronça les sourcils, tout comme les autres. De quoi parlait Merryl ?

**« Lannister ... ? Ca me dit quelque chose, »** fit la Serdaigle, songeuse. **« Ce n'est pas un perso de GOT ? »** Merryl lui fit un hochement de tête pour confirmer. **« Jamais lu, jamais vu. »**

**« Oui. En gros, Cercei se tape son frère jumeau et ils ont trois enfants ensemble. »**

La jeune Prince eut un frisson de dégoût à l'idée. Non, elle n'était pas elle non plus une Lannister. Maintenant qu'elle avait en elle le sang des Prince, elle n'allait rien faire avec Severus, elle était sa petite soeur. Mais n'empêche !

**« Beurk ! »** s'exclama-t-elle suite à l'explication. **« N'empêche ! Je boude Magia pour le coup ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui peut avoir Sev ? Moi j'aimais bien les Snarry ! »**

**« Je vais t'avouer qu'à l'époque, je n'étais pas très fan du personnage, **» répliqua doucement la Tante. « **Mais ... »**

Elle regarda Severus de haut en bas avec un petit sourire en coin, coquin. Ce dernier, se demandant ce que la rousse allait dire ensuite, releva un sourcil de curiosité, mais légèrement effrayé d'essuyer un possible râteau avant même de pouvoir commencer à la séduire.

**« ... en le regardant maintenant, le connaissant relativement bien, connaissant son coeur et sa bonté d'âme, je serais bien idiote de dire non. Une telle perle rare ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue ! Eh puis, console-toi, Harriet. Il te reste toujours les Drarry si tu veux tomber dans les stéréotypes de love fictions populaires. »**

**« Je vais avouer ne pas avoir été très attirée par ce couple malgré sa popularité. J'étais plus Snarry, HPLV, ... j'aimais assez bien les Lurry par contre ! Mais j'avoue que je me vois mal finir avec Lucius Malfoy. » **

Severus s'étrangla sous la surprise, tout comme Eileen et Sirius. Merryl, elle, avait un sourire amusé.

**« Et tu envisages le HPLV maintenant ? »**

**« Très franchement non. Je me vois mal finir mes jours avec un sorcier qui a cinquante ans en plus que moi, qui a une peau de serpent et un complexe du nez ! »**

Sa tante ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**« Donc, pas de Snarry pour des raisons évidentes, pas de Lurry ou de Drarry, pas de HPLV. Tu peux difficilement faire le couple HPHG ... »**

**« Je n'envisage même pas les Weasley ! »** s'exclama soudain Harriet en se redressant. **« Je sais que ce sont des couples populaires aussi mais non. Enfin, peut-être les jumeaux mais le cadet, jamais ! »**

**« Donc, tu serais plus pour un couple atypique. »**

« **Ben comme je ne suis pas Harry Potter mais Harriet. Que j'ai mes connaissances et mes a priori, je** **suppose que oui. Je me dirigerais probablement vers un couple qu'on rencontre rarement ou pas du tout dans les fanfictions. »**

**« Comme ? »**

**« Ben ... J'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! »**

**« Tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureuse de Severus, »** réfuta Merryl.

**« Oui mais c'était un fantasme d'une fan pour un personnage. Je suis sa petite soeur. Je l'aime mais c'est purement fraternel maintenant. »**

**« Me voilà rassuré, »** marmonna Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Avec tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et dont il n'avait pas tout compris – et heureusement, se dit-il –, il commençait à avoir une migraine.

**« De toute façon, Sev, »** répliqua Harriet avec un sourire. **« Tu n'accepterais de sortir avec personne d'autres que Merryl ! »**

**« Quoi ?! »** s'indigna ce dernier, bien qu'il savait parfaitement que sa soeur avait raison à son sujet.

**« Severus, tu es un livre ouvert. Cela crève les yeux que tu en pinces pour Merryl et que tu cherches le moyen de la séduire depuis qu'elle est ici. Tu ne fais juste pas du rentre dedans comme Sirius. »**

**« Eh ! Ma technique de drague est parfaite ! »** s'offusqua le Maraudeur.

**« Avec les filles superficielles sûrement, »** rit doucement Harriet. **« Mais Merryl joue dans une toute autre catégorie ! Et puis, elle a aussi des vues sur Severus. »**

**« QUOI ?! »** s'exclama le Gryffondor, choqué.

**« Harriet ! » **fit de même Merryl, rouge de gêne.

**« Quoi ?! »** répliqua la Serdaigle. **« Tu l'as dit toi-même il n'y a même pas quinze minutes ! Tu en pinces aussi pour Severus ! »**

Merryl et Severus échangèrent un bref regard avant de rougir, gênés. Sirius, quant à lui, se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

**« Mon monde s'écroule ! »** fit-il dramatique. ** « Ce n'est pas juste. »**

Tante et nièce se regardèrent, complices. Elles avaient la même réplique en tête. Plus ou moins. Celle de Severus, interprété par Alan Rickman.

**« Sirius, cela t'a peut-être échappé, mais la vie est injuste ! »** dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Eileen pouffa, Severus ricana tandis que Sirius soupira de profond désespoir. Un calme amusé se fit dans la pièce, chacun retournant à son occupation, Patmol à la télévision, Severus et Eileen à leur partie d'échecs et Harriet à son livre.

« **Harriet ? **» fit soudain Merryl.

« **Hmm** ? » fit la Serdaigle en redressant la tête.

**« Est-ce que tu as d'autres livres du style venant du futur ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Je peux voir ta collection ? »**

**« Va voir dans ma chambre, »** sourit la jeune fille avant de reporter son regard sur son livre.

Eileen regarda alors sa fille les yeux ronds.

**« Euh ... Harriet, ma chérie. »**

**« Oui, Maman ? »**

**« Tu ne laisses jamais personne entrer dans ta chambre habituellement ... »**

**« Et alors ? Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Elle a juste demandé à voir ma bibliothèque... »**

La mère renonça à chercher plus loin. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup trop de choses en à peine une heure. Ce n'était plus de son âge tout cela.


	58. Une Invitation sous les Tropiques

**Chapitre 58 : Une Invitation sous les Tropiques**

_Si tu l'oses : 131. Portoloin_

Le mois de juillet s'était lentement écoulé et l'anniversaire d'Harriet approchait, rendant la maisonnée, surtout Sirius, un peu plus surexcitée. Merryl faisait la navette entre sa maison à ... Abysse-quelque-chose ... où elle travaillait et la demeure d'Eileen. Elle se sentait ainsi moins seule et pouvait passer un peu plus de temps avec sa nièce. Cela changeait aux deux femmes de parler de certaines choses que d'autres ne pourraient jamais comprendre, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Notamment leurs goûts en films et livres, leurs avis politiques, qui se trouvaient être nuls pour Harriet qui se complaisait à faire comme si elle vivait dans une grotte vu la politique belge dans les années à venir.

Severus passait aussi beaucoup de temps auprès de la famille. Et très souvent quand Merryl était présente. Malgré qu'Harriet ait révélé avec très peu de tact les sentiments que chacun avait pour l'autre – et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se parler pendant une semaine tellement ils étaient gênés – ils avaient finis par décider de reprendre tout à zéro et d'y aller doucement. Préférant apprendre à se connaître avant d'engager une possible relation. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on trouvait une personne canon et attirante qu'elle était d'office la personne qui nous convenait le mieux !

Le Maître des Potions était pour une fois en cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner quand quelques coups furent donnés contre la vitre. Il se tourna et vit Hadès qui tenait ... une beuglante. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Merryl adorait écrire des beuglantes, elle préférait ça aux lettres traditionnelles. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait tenté déjà à plusieurs reprises de ne pas lui envoyer de telles lettres à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée au grand jour. Il n'avait hélas pas encore réussi à lui soutirer un serment ou une quelconque promesse pour cela. Ce qui commençait doucement à l'effrayer. Il n'avait plus qu'un mois pour la convaincre et Merlin savait combien le temps pouvait vite filer quand on n'y faisait pas attention !

Il laissa entrer le volatile qui se précipita à tir d'aile dans la salle à manger où les autres mangeaient ce que le Serpentard avait déjà préparé. La beuglante atterrit entre le jus de citrouille et les pots de confitures. Personne n'eut le temps de tendre la main que l'enveloppe cramoisie s'élevait déjà dans les airs, prenant la forme d'une bouche et s'exprimant avec la voix enjouée de Merryl Evans.

**« Aloha à tous ! Je me permets de venir mettre un peu d'ambiance lors de ce petit-déjeuner un peu spécial ! Dimanche notre petite Harriet sera plus vieille ! Alors je vous invite tous à venir passer le week-end au paradis de aujourd'hui à Lundi soir ! Au programme : Histoire, Océan et Magie alors bougez vos fesses et venez ! »** Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce. **« Plus sérieusement un grand cerceau devrait bientôt arriver à votre table. Il s'agit d'un ****portoloin**** qui s'actionnera quand l'un de vous dira : Merryl est la meilleure ! Attention aux éclaboussures et à bientôt ! »**

L'enveloppe se referma et serait tombée dans le bol de céréales d'Harriet si cette dernière n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la rattraper. Merci les entraînements de Quidditch. Le silence se fit autour de la table.

**« Bon, ben je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse nos sacs, **» fit Severus en s'essuyant les mains avec un essuie, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. «** Si c'est bien l'endroit où je pense, tu devrais adorer, Petite Peste. Un petit coin de paradis. »**

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un cerceau de taille moyenne apparut à côté de la table et tomba à terre dans un petit bruit mat. Le Serpentard le fit venir à lui d'un geste négligent de la main et l'appuya contre le mur.

**« Disons qu'on termine le petit déjeuner avant de se préparer et on se retrouve tous avec un sac ici pour ... midi ? »**

Il était dix heures cinq. Tout le monde accepta et ils terminèrent leur repas à leur aise avant de partir chacun de leur côté, Severus retournant lui-même chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, afin de rassembler de quoi se changer pour deux jours. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon pour midi moins dix, en tenue plus légère comme le Maître des Potions l'avait conseillé, et se rassemblèrent autour du cerceau. Tous le tinrent fermement.

**« Merryl est la meilleure**, » prononça Severus avec un rictus triomphant adressé à Sirius.

Il avait en effet pris le clébard de vitesse. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de le dire ! Pas comme ça ! Ils sentirent tous ce tiraillement au niveau du nombril, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre par un hameçon et qu'ils étaient tirés en avant. Ils atterrirent sur une plage de sable blanc, en plein soleil, devant une maison en bois sur pilotis. Ils virent immédiatement Merryl sortir sur la terrasse et leur adresser un geste de la main alors qu'elle approchait en trottinant doucement.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe beige ouverte sur la cuisse gauche, dévoilant une partie de ses tatouages aux motifs géométriques, et d'un haut aux couleurs chaudes qui dévoilait ses épaules et son nombril. Elle avait repris le poids qui lui manquait et sa peau avait recommencé à dorer grâce au soleil des tropiques.

Elle les salua chaleureusement en arrivant à leur hauteur puis les conduisit dans la maison. Celle-ci était entourée de végétation tropicale. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit hall ouvert sur la salle à manger. Ils pouvaient déjà voir le mur du fond une arche menant à un espace cosy qui surplombait l'océan azuré. Elle les fit s'installer dans le coin salon, dans les nombreux canapés, poufs et coussins, une vue imprenable sur la terrasse puis l'eau.

**« Bienvenue chez moi ! »** fit-elle alors qu'ils posaient leurs sacs. **« Pour les nuits, Harriet, tu pourras prendre la chambre d'Alfie comme il n'est pas là. Eileen, je vous laisse ma chambre et messieurs, les chambres d'amis sont votre domaine ! »**

**« Et toi, Merryl ? Tu dormiras où ? »** demanda Sirius, devançant cette fois-ci Severus.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, faisant sourire les jeunes femmes. Ils s'étaient clairement exposés comme rivaux pour conquérir le coeur de Merryl. Sirius n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de gagner cette bataille.

**« Pas avec toi Patmol, tu ronfles, **» sourit-elle amusée. «** Je dormirai sur le canapé. J'ai déjà dormi dedans. Il est très confortable, **» ajouta-t-elle avec un léger haussement des épaules.

**« Tu es sûre ? **» demanda Severus. «** Je suis une panthère. Je pourrais très bien dormir sur la terrasse par ce temps. Le climat est juste ... **» Il ne put retenir un frémissement de bonheur. **« ... parfait. »**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises, vous êtes mes invités ! Et puis si ce n'est que cela, je peux aussi me transformer et dormir sous l'eau tu sais ! C'était soit ça, soit vous faire dormir dans la même chambre avec Sirius et je n'ai pas très envie de jeter mes tapis à cause du sang... »**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard noir. C'était toujours comme chien et chat entre eux. Rien n'y changerait.

**« C'est quoi ton animagus ? **» demanda Harriet soudain curieuse.

Elle n'en avait encore jamais rencontré d'aquatique.

« **Un dauphin ! **» fit fièrement Merryl. «** Mais je peux aussi respirer sous l'eau indéfiniment grâce à ma maîtrise de l'élément eau. Donc ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. »**

**« Kyaaaaa !** » s'exclama la Serdaigle encore plus surexcitée. « **J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un dauphin autre part qu'à la TV ou dans un zoo ! »**

**« Et le meilleur, c'est que je ressors toujours de l'eau entièrement sèche ! Fini les cheveux trempés ! Veux-tu que je te montre ? »**

**« Seulement si je plonge avec toi ! »**

**« Ahaha pourquoi pas ? Mais attends un peu que j'ai plongé alors ! »**

Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et s'avança vers le bord de la terrasse en pilotis en sautillant, prit de l'élan et sauta, se transformant dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans l'eau sous sa forme aquatique. Un dauphin aux yeux verts émergea de la surface de l'eau claire quelques minutes plus tard. Il donna un coup de nageoire et éclaboussa Sirius qui était le plus près.

«** Eh !** » s'indigna ce dernier. «** Je ne suis même pas en maillot ! **»

«** Moi oui !** » s'exclama Harriet qui avait simplement enlevé ses vêtements pour les jeter sur son sac.

Avec les discussions avec sa tante, elle avait prévu le coup et avait enfilé son bikini juste en dessous. Elle rejoignit rapidement la terrasse en trottinant, un sourire radieux, et sauta pour rejoindre le dauphin dans l'eau. Merryl, du moins sous sa forme de dauphin, laissa sa nièce s'accrocher à son dos et fonça à toute vitesse dans l'eau, nageant jusqu'au large puis zigzaguant jusque la terrasse, ravie en entendant la jeune fille rire.

Elle se retransforma tout en prenant garde à tenir Harriet qui ne s'y attendait pas. Comme prévu, les cheveux de la rousse étaient secs, même sous l'eau. Elle leva ses mains, paumes vers le haut, et fit jaillir des formes de l'océan. Elle les fit onduler au gré de ses envies. Elle fit même se surélever Harriet dans l'eau puis en dehors grâce à un jet, la faisant atterrir sur la terrasse alors qu'elle sortait de l'eau à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas délaisser ses autres invités et ils avaient le temps pour une baignade.

**« Eh ! Pourquoi ? **» demanda la jeune fille qui se sentait si bien dans l'eau.

**« Tu viens d'arriver. Tu auras bien le temps d'y retourner. Et même cette nuit si tu veux ! »**

**« YOUPI ! »**

Les adultes qui avaient observé avec amusement les deux demoiselles levèrent les yeux au ciel. Même si Harriet était mentalement une adulte, il y avait des fois où ils avaient quelques doutes face à son comportement enfantin ... Merryl sourit avant de proposer à boire à ses invités, faisant disparaître leurs sacs jusque dans leurs chambres d'un mouvement du poignet.

**« J'ai des cocktails de fruits si vous voulez ? »**

**« Volontiers,** » accepta Eileen avant de se tourner vers sa fille.** « Harriet va enfiler quelque chose. Hors de question que tu restes en bikini. »**

**« Si tu veux, tu peux te servir dans ma chambre, »** fit Merryl en pointant l'étage. **« Les tenues d'ici te tiendront moins chaud. »**

Elle revint avec un plateau et s'assit avec les autres dans le petit salon de la terrasse, servant les cocktails. Harriet revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la même tenue que sa tante mais aux nuances bleutées. On est Serdaigle ou on ne l'est pas ! Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une natte lâche qui lui revenait sur le côté. Elle s'installa entre son frère et sa mère. Cette dernière s'était pincée le nez en voyant la tenue mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas offenser Merryl. Décidément ... Mais elle ne pouvait pas porter quelque chose de moins voyant ?! On voyait tout ! Enfin ... certes moins qu'avec son bikini.

Un geste de Severus attira l'attention de la mère qui croisa son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il lui avait fait partager son souvenir de son anniversaire. La plupart des habitants des lieux se vêtaient eux aussi de cette façon ... Oh Merlin ...

«** Si cela vous intéresse, demain il y a la fête de la lumière le soir avec la danse du Feu !** » proposa Merryl avec énergie. «** Sinon... on pourraient visiter Abysse-la-Vieille ! C'est une cité sous-marine. Et le marché de Bourg-vivant ! Cette après-midi ce serait plutôt calme,** » ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Chacun des convives accepta avec un enthousiasme plus ou moins prononcé.

**« Oh ! **» s'exclama Merryl en se levant avant de revenir avec des flacons. «** Tenez ! Vous allez cuir comme des homards dans une casserole sans crème solaire spéciale ! »**

**« Ca va ... Le soleil ne tapait pas si fort, si ?** » fit innocemment Harriet.

**« Il n'est pas encore à son zénith, Petite Peste,** » contra Severus. « **Il y a le décalage horaire à prendre en compte ... »**

**« En fait, il n'est plus à son zénith...vous êtes partis avant midi d'Angleterre. Ici, il est 14h, Severus. »**

**« Autant pour moi, **» répliqua le Maître des Potions avec un sourire en coin avant de tendre la main vers l'un des flacons. Il se tourna vers sa soeur. « **Allez montre ton dos Harriet, histoire que personne ne te confonde avec un crustacé et te mange toute crue. »**

«** Techniquement je serais cuite ...,** » rit la Serdaigle en se retournant pour présenter son dos légèrement hâlé par le soleil de l'Angleterre.

**« Ta mère aussi aimait bien chipoter, »** sourit la rousse en soupirant.

**« Oh mais j'étais déjà comme ça avant, »** plaisanta Harriet en haussant des épaules. **« Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais changer mon caractère parce que j'étais devenue une héroïne de fiction ! »**

**« Si Severus n'a pas réussi à s'assagir, personne ne le peut, »** rigola sa tante.

Le Maître des Potions fixa Merryl, l'air de dire '_**Pardon ? Moi ? M'assagir ? En quoi ?**_' De toute évidence, la rousse se moquait de lui. Elle avait un rictus amusé. Il se vengerait !

**« Qui sait ? Peut-être que Tommy mourra d'une crise de nerfs grâce à cela, **» ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

« **Tommy ?** » fit Sirius qui ne comprit pas la référence.

« **Tom Elvis Jedusor,** » expliqua Harriet en soupirant. « **C'est le nom de Voldemort.** »

« **Et je doute qu'il soit du genre à mourir d'une crise de nerfs**, » ajouta Severus sombrement. «** Cela serait pourtant bien utile ... **»

**« Oui..., **» fit la maîtresse des lieux. «** Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manquerait de le tuer de mes propres mains, »** chuchota-t-elle sombrement, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur irréelle, alimentée par sa magie.

**« Euh ... Les gars ? On peut parler des sujets déprimants ou vengeurs un autre jour ? »** demanda la Serdaigle en jetant un regard à l'assemblée. « **Genre le jour où je devrais rentrer par obligation dans l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé ... »**

**« Oui pardon ... »**

La petite, pardon plus si petite famille discuta sur la terrasse toute l'après-midi, grignotant au dîner car au vu de la chaleur personne n'avait envie de manger trop lourd. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout le monde fût dans sa chambre, la nuit bien avancée que Merryl se permit de soupirer. Elle était toujours installée sur la terrasse. Elle avait les pieds qui pendaient dans l'eau, n'arrivant pas à dormir comme bien souvent même si cela s'était arrangé depuis le début de l'été.

Elle se figea en entendant un craquement et se rassura en reconnaissant le pas souple de Severus.


	59. Le Marché de Bourg-Vivant

RaR :

Adenoide : Si tu veux vraiment connaître le passé de Merryl, je te propose d'aller lire la fic de Maggie Zel, _Merryl Evans et le Berceau de Magia. _Je ne vais pas m'épandre sur ce sujet de trop pour éviter de lui voler la vedette car cela reste son idée, son personnage. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César ! Maggie s'occupe de sa belle Merryl pendant que je m'occupe d'Harriet. Chacun son SI. C'est juste qu'on a décidé il y a plusieurs mois de lier nos histoires ensemble, carrément sur un coup de tête ! Et ça marche !

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : Le Marché de Bourg-Vivant**

_Si tu l'oses : 319. rocher_

_Elle se figea en entendant un craquement et se rassura en reconnaissant le pas souple de Severus._

**« Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas dormir ? »** demanda le Serpentard en venant s'installer à côté d'elle.

**« Je dors très mal en ce moment, »** fit-elle tout doucement pour ne pas déranger le silence ambiant.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »**

**« Rien de spécial...juste les souvenirs de la Purge qui reviennent et me hantent dès que je ferme les yeux et abuser de la potion de sommeil sans rêve n'est pas dans mon idée. Et toi ? »**

**« L'année à venir... Pas le tournoi en lui-même mais plus ce qui pourrait se passer après. »**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle posa sa main sur son bras gauche en signe de réconfort, caressant doucement l'endroit où devait se trouver la marque de son pouce. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le tatouage ne s'était fait douloureux qu'à l'occasion, souvent en coïncidence aux événements qui entouraient sa soeur. Mais en ce moment, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que ce toucher doux et agréable.

«** Tu n'es pas obligé de retourner vers lui...,** » dit Merryl dans un murmure. « **Et même si je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, je serais là pour te soutenir quand tout le monde te prendra pour un Mangemort. Car moi je sais que tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux tous ! » **

Elle lui fit une pichenette sur l'épaule. Il eut un sourire triste.

**« Tu sais que c'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que c'est moi qui ai rapporté cette prophétie. »**

La voix de Severus n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure

**« Je le sais... mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de Lily et James. Nombreux sont les sorciers qui ont défiés ce tyran par trois fois et tu n'avais pas la prophétie en entier. Je sais également que tu lui as demandé d'épargner Lily... Je ne t'en veux pas, »** dit-elle tout aussi bas.

**« Cela n'empêche pas que je suis rongé par la culpabilité. J'ai l'impression d'avoir moi-même tenu la baguette et d'avoir lancé ce maudit sort ! »**

**« Et c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Si tu étais réellement mauvais, tu n'en aurais rien à faire et je m'en veux moi aussi pour ne pas avoir été présente pour les protéger. Si j'avais été la gardienne du secret... personne ne m'aurait trouvée ici... »**

Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'homme accablé et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

**« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Severus. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour sauver ma sœur et même si cela n'a pas fonctionné, je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante. »**

L'homme passa un bras autour de la taille de la rousse et plongea son nez dans son cou. Il aurait pu pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Il n'y avait plus que ce sentiment d'amertume face à cet échec passé. Il resta là à puiser dans ce réconfort, à l'abri des regards des autres. Étrangement, face à Merryl, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de montrer quelques-unes de ses faiblesses. Notamment celle de son coeur. Cela ne le rendait pas plus habile avec les mots quand il fallait parler sentiment mais au moins ses gestes étaient clairs. Il cherchait le soutien d'une amie en ce moment.

Elle resta là, à passer doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme, glissant par moment dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules, le temps dont il aurait besoin de réconfort, lui soufflant de temps à autre des mots de réconfort.

Aucun des deux ne vit le regard tendre d'une chouette blanche non loin qui veillait sur le bien-être de son fils.

xXxXxXx

Le lendemain, après un petit-déjeuner copieux, Merryl transforma le cerceau de la veille en portoloin vers Bourg-vivant pour aller plus vite. Là-bas, ils iraient au grand marché de l'archipel. Ils atterrirent dans une grande forêt. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà voir les habitations en bois juste en dessous de la cime des arbres, reliées entre elles par des ponts de singes et autres passerelles. En contre-bas, il y avait le marché avec ses stands et petites échoppes colorées. Et naturellement beaucoup de bruits, les marchands vantaient leurs produits, les passants posaient des questions et les enfants couraient d'un stand à l'autre en poussant des cris de joie. Bourg-Vivant portait bien son nom !

On y vendait de tout à cet endroit : objets magiques, vêtements traditionnels, fruits et légumes, ingrédients de potions et autres. Les membres se dispersèrent pour visiter avec comme point de rendez-vous le début du marché ou se trouvait la place aux miroirs. Sans surprise, les Prince, amateurs de tous ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin aux potions, se dirigèrent vers les vendeurs et marchands d'ingrédients. Ils posèrent beaucoup de questions, surtout Severus qui était un Maître – le plus jeune et le plus talentueux d'Europe ! – et ils repartirent avec un trou dans leur porte-monnaie mais aussi leur besace un peu plus remplie.

Le Serpentard s'écarta de sa famille, faisant comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne devait absolument pas les suivre, avec un regard insistant et pourtant discret vers Harriet. Eileen comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, eut un léger sourire et détourna l'attention de sa fille vers un stand proposant différents livres et ouvrages traitant de différents sujets. Là encore, elles repartirent satisfaites. La Serdaigle avait trouvé quelques livres de potions, un ouvrage en fourchelangue, des contes et quelques essais sur l'architecture sorcière sud-américaine.

Sirius de son côté fut plus attiré par un stand proposant l'une ou l'autre oeuvre d'un artisan local. L'homme en question travaillait actuellement sur une bûche de bois pour en faire une nouvelle sculpture.

**« Bonjour, Monsieur, **» dit l'animagus.

**« Bien le bonjour, mon brave,** » fit l'artisan de sa voix bourrue avec un fort accent. «** Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

Il affichait un sourire jovial alors qu'il s'écartait de son oeuvre. Il était un peu rondelet et vêtu d'un tablier brun qui protégeait sa chemise de coton aux couleurs claires. Il avait une légère barbe et le front dégarni où l'on pouvoir voir perler quelques gouttes de sueur.

**« Vous faites de l'excellent travail, Monsieur, **» dit Sirius avec des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il observait son étal. « **J'apprécie vraiment.** » Le sourire de l'artisan s'élargit. «** Mais je me demandais ... Est-ce que vous acceptez les commandes ? »**

**« Tout dépend de la commande, **» répondit-il. **« Je suis douée dans mon art mais j'ai malgré tout mes limites. »**

Sirius lui décrivit alors les détails qu'il aimerait trouver sur une sculpture pour l'offrir à sa filleule. A la fin de la discussion, l'autochtone sourit.

**« Je peux faire cela sans problème. Il arrivera demain au plus tard dans l'après-midi. Et remettez un joyeux anniversaire à votre filleule de ma part. »**

**« Je n'y manquerai pas,** » sourit Sirius en sortant de sa bourse les quelques galions demandés.

Il regarda l'heure et prit le chemin de la place aux miroirs où il devait retrouver les autres. Ils dégustaient des rafraîchissements sous une toile les protégeant du soleil en compagnie de Merryl. Sirius bouda en voyant Snivillus – Non, Patmol, Severus ! se corrigea-t-il intérieurement, tellement habitué à entendre Harriet le lui crier dans les oreilles – rire avec la rousse. Lui qui voulait tellement la draguer ... Il repartirait à l'assaut à un autre moment.

Là, il mourrait littéralement de chaud malgré son short et sa chemise entrouverte laissant visible les tatouages qu'il avait sur son torse. Il ne dirait pas non à un rafraîchissement lui non plus. Et il rêvait d'une bonne baignade ! Son voeu se révéla exaucé quand Merryl leur annonça qu'ils allaient passer l'après-midi à la maison pour se reposer et profiter de l'océan en attendant le soir pour assister aux festivités du Berceau.

Dès leur retour, Sirius et Harriet partirent dans leur chambre respective afin de se mettre en tenue de plage à savoir un simple short pour l'animagus et son bikini pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière revint avec un flacon de la crème solaire spéciale auprès de son frère, en short de plage lui aussi, afin qu'il lui en applique dans le dos.

Elle resta un instant figée devant toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait sur son torse pâle. Toutes acquises durant la guerre et pas que des combats. Nombreuses étaient issues des tortures infligées par Voldemort. Elle pinça les lèvres.

**« Quand tu auras fini de me détailler, peut-être me donneras-tu ce flacon avant que tu finisses avec un coup de soleil. »**

Harriet se secoua et le lui tendit avant de lui montrer son dos, écartant ses cheveux. Quand elle voulut partir rejoindre son parrain déjà dans l'eau, elle sentit une pression dans son dos ainsi que Severus qui se rapprochait de son oreille.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en souffre plus depuis longtemps. Poppy et Maman se sont bien occupées de moi. Oublie ça et amuse-toi. »**

**« Severus Snape qui me dit d'aller m'amuser. Voilà quelque chose d'étonnant ! »** rit-elle.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il la poussait à l'eau. Harriet eut un cri paniqué vite coupé par les vagues. Quand elle ressortit de l'eau, elle était mi-outrée, mi-amusée.

**« Je me vengerai ! »** s'exclama-t-elle.

**« Commence déjà par être plus rusée que moi, Petite Peste ! »** ricana son frère en s'écartant du ponton.

Il partit un peu à l'écart et se transforma en panthère. Il alla se percher sur un rocher et observa pendant un temps les environs, vigilant. Puis, peu à peu apaisé par le bruit du ressac et les rires de sa soeur et de Black, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Il était un chat et il aimait dormir. Pourtant c'était un loisir qu'il ne s'accordait que rarement.

Il entendit vaguement un bruit à un moment, le faisant se redresser légèrement. Il se recoucha, serein. Ce n'était que sa mère qui vint s'installer en tailleur à côté de lui. Il émit un ronronnement quand elle vint lui grattouiller les oreilles. Il se rendormit sous cette attention délicieuse et maternelle. Il ne réagit pas quand elle repartit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il ne ressentait aucun danger et il était tellement bien là, à profiter du calme et de la chaleur.

SPLASH !

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre alors qu'il se redressait vivement en feulant et grognant. Il bondit rapidement de son endroit paisible dorénavant mouillé et s'ébroua avant de porter son regard jaune et furieux sur le coupable. Il vit alors sourire victorieux de Merryl qui agitait paresseusement la main. Au-dessus de celle-ci, il y avait une bulle d'eau qui se mouvait doucement. Et juste derrière la rousse, il y avait Harriet qui lui tirait la langue. Ainsi donc c'était Merryl la coupable mais juste à la demande de sa nièce.

Il reprit lentement forme humaine et planta son regard noir dans les yeux des deux responsables.

**« Cela va se payer cher ! »** dit-il de sa voix douce et menaçante avant de partir à leur poursuite sous les regards amusés d'Eileen et Sirius.

Merryl sauta avec grâce dans l'eau avant même qu'il puisse l'attraper mais il ne se pria pas de prendre sa soeur et de la jeter sur son épaule. Harriet poussa des cris indignés entre deux éclats de rire et ses appels à l'aide. Severus marchait lentement mais sûrement vers l'océan où il avait bien l'intention de la jeter. Il le fit en ricanant. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas c'était d'être lui-même bousculé par un chien.

Il tomba dans l'eau tête la première. Il toussa et chercha à reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il refaisait surface. Harriet le regardait le visage rieur, accrochée à l'aileron d'un dauphin. Il leva son regard vers le ponton et y vit un chien noir.

« **Black** ! » s'exclama-t-il en ne pouvant se départir d'un léger sourire. « **J'aurais du m'en douter que tu en profiterais. »**

**« C'était le plan ! »** fit Harriet victorieuse.

« **Le plan ?** » demanda Severus en se tournant vers elle.

**« Ben oui. Je ne peux pas te surprendre toute seule en partie parce que tu es plus rusé, plus vieux et plus expérimenté que moi, mais aussi parce que venir directement t'affronter aurait été prévisible. Alors j'ai demandé de l'aide. Merryl et Patmol se sont directement proposés ! »**

Un aboiement de chien supporta les propos de la Serdaigle tandis que le dauphin sifflait, une lueur amusée dans son regard vert.

«** Pas mal, **» sourit le Maître des Potions. « **Très Serpentard. »**

Un jappement plaintif se fit entendre avant qu'ils soient tous éclabousser. Ils retrouvèrent avec amusement un chien.

**« Et ça c'est encore plus Serpentard, »** fit la voix d'Eileen depuis la berge.

Tous purent voir qu'elle tenait sa baguette en main et son sourire amusé. Severus éclata de rire.

**« Merci Maman ! »** s'exclama-t-il aux anges.


	60. La Fête de la Lumière

**Chapitre 60 : La Fête de la Lumière**

_Si tu l'oses : 68. croiser_

**« Tu peux nous réexpliquer pourquoi on doit tous porter du noir ? »** demanda Sirius à la belle rousse alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Il vit sans surprise Severus affubler de ses éternelles robes noires, bien que ce dernier n'ait pas mis sa grosse cape qui lui permettait de rester bien au chaud dans les donjons de Poudlard. Eileen portait un simple chemisier noir sur une jupe gris très sombre lui arrivant au genou. Quant à Harriet, qui n'avait plus de vêtement totalement noir dans sa garde-robe depuis au moins deux ans – à l'exception de son uniforme scolaire qu'elle n'avait naturellement pas pris avec elle –, elle portait une robe noire à bretelle, identique à celle de sa tante, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou également.

**« C'est la coutume ici, »** répondit simplement Merry avec un sourire. **« Chaque vêtement coloré apporte sa source de lumière, ou réflexion de lumière plutôt. Cela attire trop le regard et nous détourne de la lueur du feu sacré. Le noir ne fait qu'absorber la lumière sans la réfléchir. Tu comprendras mieux en assistant aux festivités. »**

Elle poussa doucement toute la petite famille à l'extérieur. Elle sortit le cerceau qu'elle avait déjà plusieurs fois utilisé comme portoloin et le leur tendit. Ils s'en saisirent tous sans hésitation et ils réapparurent au milieu d'une place aux miroirs comme celle qu'ils avaient quittée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Pourtant, ils surent immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas de retour à Bourg-Vivant. La végétation n'était pas la même, ni même aussi dense.

**« Le Berceau ? **» demanda Severus en regardant Merryl.

**« Oui, **» répondit cette dernière. « **Tu as bonne mémoire.** »

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous vêtus de noir, et on pouvait voir au loin, sous le ciel étoilé, la lueur chaude du feu sacré. Ils s'avancèrent vers cette lueur, tel phare dans l'obscurité ambiante mais pas oppressante. Merryl leur servait de guide, leur parlait des origines de cette fête magique dont ils commençaient déjà à ressentir peu à peu les effets.

La Fête de la Lumière était célébrée depuis des temps immémoriaux pour remercier Magia de leur offrir de la lumière même dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Les fervents Elémentaires dansaient autour du Feu Sacré et faisaient pulser la terre de leur pas, de leur feu, de leur lumière, alimentant les lieux de leur magie et de leur énergie. Magia elle-même pulsait dans cette énergie et en déversait dans tous les lieux baignés de lumière. Merryl expliqua également qu'à la fin de la nuit, ils allaient tous se sentirent surchargé en énergie et qu'ils feraient dès lors un sacrifice à Magia afin d'éviter un cataclysme.

**« Un cataclysme ? »** demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil.

**« Ben, tu as envie de revoir le soleil, non ? **» répliqua la rousse. ** « Si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours dans les ténèbres éternelles, je te suggère de faire don du surplus de magie que tu ressentiras afin d'alimenter Magia et ainsi permettre au soleil de se lever. »**

Le Maître des Potions resta dubitatif à cette explication qui n'avait absolument rien de rationnel. Il se garda toutefois de vexer la sorcière en le faisant remarquer. Il allait simplement profiter du spectacle. Il observa lentement la beauté des lieux et la prestation des Elémentaires qui se mouvaient avec grâce autour du feu.

Ils faisaient jaillir des flammes de leurs mains et de leur bouche alors qu'ils bougeaient à un rythme de plus en plus endiablés, suivant les pulsations des tambours et la fluctuation de l'énergie autour d'eux. Progressivement, des lampions de lumière furent lâchés dans le ciel et Severus vit du coin de l'oeil Merryl inscrire quelque chose au fusain sur l'un d'eux avant de le libérer et de le laisser filer vers les étoiles.

Il fut surpris de voir arriver des esprits de part et d'autres de la place, tournoyant allègrement autour des danseurs et des flammes éternelles, puis il eut un sourire. Evidemment, l'archipel de Pelhisir, le berceau même de Magia n'avait rien de commun avec tous les autres lieux qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. C'était juste ... magnifique.

Peu à peu, les sorciers et les créatures suivirent les Elémentaires et les esprits dans leur danse. Une vélane vint vers leur groupe et s'approcha de Sirius. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, lui faisant relever un sourcil surpris, avant de le tirer par le bras et de l'attirer dans une danse, suivant le rythme des festivités.

Severus entendit le doux rire de Merryl juste derrière lui et il se tourna pour croiser ses deux billes émeraudes qui brillaient étrangement ce soir-là. Cette lueur lui déplaisait pas, cela la rendait plus sauvage. Merryl Evans était vraiment une femme étonnante, de nature timide et pourtant si libre. Cela fit ronronner la panthère qui sommeillait doucement dans le coeur du Serpentard.

Elle lui tendit un bol en terre cuite avec un liquide à l'intérieur.

«** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** » demanda-t-il en la voyant porter un gobelet similaire à sa bouche.

En tant que Maître des Potions, il ne buvait jamais ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

«** Kava**, » répondit-elle en riant doucement. « **Une boisson traditionnelle locale**. »

Il porta le récipient à son nez et sentit immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique de l'alcool. Il pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne buvait jamais. Mais il préférait faire attention.

« **C'est fort comment ? **» demanda-t-il prudemment.

« **Tout dépend de ta résistance et de la quantité que tu bois. »**

**« Par rapport à un verre de Whisky ? »**

**« Je dirais ... un peu moins fort. Maintenant, cela dépend de ton whisky aussi. **»

L'homme sourit alors qu'il buvait le liquide dont le goût s'apparentait beaucoup à du thé. La boisson était fraîche alors qu'elle coulait dans sa gorge mais quand elle finit dans son estomac, une douce vague de chaleur le prit et son sourire s'élargit. Toutefois il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa soeur avec un bol similaire.

**« C'est toi qui lui as donné ?** » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste du menton dans sa direction.

Merryl regarda sa nièce un instant.

**« Euh ... oui. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce qu'elle va à peine avoir quatorze ans et que c'est de l'alcool ! »**

**« Je bois du kava depuis que j'en ai treize, Severus. Pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé que cela pourrait poser problème. »**

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'il voyait sa soeur terminer son bol. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Il soupira.

«** Tant pis,** » fit-il ensuite. «** On va dire que c'est pour l'occasion... »**

**« Tu es en colère ? »**

**« Non mais si tu pouvais éviter de rendre ma soeur alcoolique, cela m'arrangerait. J'ai déjà eu assez avec un père. »**

La rousse hocha la tête comprenant le point de vue de son ami. Elle regarda un instant les festivités, souriant à l'idée que Severus était maintenant un ami. A elle. Quand elle le vit terminer son kava, elle agita négligemment le poignet pour effacer les bols et tira le Serpentard vers les autres danseurs.

**« Je ne suis pas doué, »** avoua-t-il alors qu'il se laissait faire. **« Je ne danse que la valse. »**

**« Je te rassure, moi non plus**, » rit-elle alors que son corps s'éveillait à la magie qui se faisait de plus en plus intense dans ce lieu. «** Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser ! »**

Ils se glissèrent entre les danseurs et se joignirent maladroitement au rythme. Les pieds même de Severus en pâtirent quelques fois alors que Merryl marchait accidentellement dessus. Elle en était légèrement rouge de gêne mais elle était tellement souriante que le Maître des Potions ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. On ne pouvait pas être parfait en tout ... Il lança discrètement un sort de cousinage sur ses chaussures en plus d'un autre de barrière afin des préserver ses pieds de devenir plats à force de se faire écraser. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage. Il prit les mains de la belle rousse et il se laissa peu à peu aller à la musique.

A mesure que le temps passait et qu'ils se mouvaient sur la piste, Severus fut surpris de constater qu'au lieu de se fatiguer, au contraire son corps se chargeait de plus en plus en énergie et son noyau en magie. Dans le même temps, il sentait comme quelque chose poser un baume sur lui, apaisant la douleur sourde qu'il y avait toujours dans son coeur depuis de nombreuses années. Alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait justifier un tel phénomène tout en continuant à danser, il intercepta un sourire de sa partenaire.

**« Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

**« Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« Le rituel, »** répondit-elle. **« Nous y participons tous ! Pas au même niveau que les Elémentaires mais chacun à notre façon, selon notre puissance et notre âge ! »**

**« Et Harriet ? »** s'inquiéta le Serpentard en la cherchant du regard.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Les enfants peuvent participer et Magia y fait très attention ! Tout se fait en fonction de ce qu'on peut lui offrir sans risque pour nous ! Elle va bien ! Fais-moi confiance ! Je ne la mettrai jamais en danger ! »**

Les yeux onyx se plongèrent dans les billes émeraudes. Rassuré de ce qu'il y vit, il se laissa porter par le rituel et se laissa gorger par toute cette énergie qui vibrait tout autour de lui, faisant pulser la terre, souffler l'air, chanter la mer et les océans, ... C'était grisant.

Puis, sentant son noyau surchargé, Severus leva instinctivement les mains vers le ciel tout en continuant à suivre le rythme des tambours. Il leva également le regard et put voir les Elémentaires de feu envoyer de plus en plus de gerbes de flamme de toutes formes et de toutes tailles vers le foyer qui brûlait depuis la nuit des temps. Il remarqua également que toutes les créatures, tous les sorciers, tous les êtres vivants ou morts qu'il pouvait toucher de son regard levaient aussi les mains vers le ciel.

Une explosion de magie se fit dans tout Pelhisir tandis que tous relâchaient le trop plein qu'ils avaient en eux. En l'espace de quelques minutes, le Maître des Potions se sentit fourbu et vidé. En voyant les autres, il sut que ce n'était pas étonnant. Tous étaient épuisés mais un sourire était visible sur chaque visage. Visages qui s'éclairaient sous la lumière ... du soleil !

**« Attends ... Quoi ?! »** s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'astre solaire se lever. ** « Non ! Impossible ! Il y a certainement une explication logique ! »**

**« Pourquoi faudrait-il de la logique quand il s'agit de Magia ?** » demanda Merryl d'une voix fatiguée mais joyeuse. « **Viens, allons retrouver les autres et rentrons. Nous avons besoin de repos. »**

Ils les retrouvèrent sur un petit muret de pierres blanches une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Harriet était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, déjà profondément endormie. Eileen lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle-même épuisée par la nuit. Quant à Sirius, il ne semblait pas en bien meilleur état.

Severus s'agenouilla devant sa soeur et glissa doucement une main sur son visage. Elle réagit à peine dans son sommeil. Il sourit doucement en secouant la tête avant de se redresser pour la soulever.

«** Tu arriveras à la porter tout du long ? **» demanda Eileen en retenant avec peine un bâillement.

**« J'ai déjà vécu bien pire qu'un simple épuisement, Maman,** » répondit le Serpentard d'une voix rassurante. **« Si tu savais le nombre de nuits blanches consécutives j'ai faites durant la guerre ... Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse supporter. Mais je ne dirais pas non à un bon lit et quelques heures de sommeil. »**

Merryl sortit de nulle part son fameux cerceau qu'elle avait ensorcelé avant même de commencer les festivités, sachant déjà qu'ils seraient tous épuisés pour le retour. Severus serra contre lui le corps de sa soeur qui s'était dans son sommeil accrochée à lui tel un koala – Merlin merci qu'elle n'était pas trop lourde ! – et se saisit comme tout le monde du portoloin. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite à destination.

Le Maître des Potions monta coucher sa soeur et la borda, souriant devant son visage si innocent. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant une petite minute avant de redescendre boire un verre d'eau. Tout le monde était déjà couché, sauf Merryl. Cette dernière était accoudée à sa terrasse et observait le lever du soleil. Severus sortit pour la rejoindre.

**« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui, **» répondit-il simplement, émerveillé par le spectacle.

Il retint un bâillement. Il remercia la rousse pour cette expérience et lui embrassa la joue avant de se changer en panthère pour se coucher sur le ponton. Il s'endormit sous le soleil levant et le bruit apaisant des vagues.


	61. Quatorze ans déjà !

**Chapitre 61 : Quatorze ans déjà !**

_Si tu l'oses : 787. Proche du paradis_

Un hurlement perçant réveilla Shadow en sursaut. Il fut directement alerte alors que les oiseaux s'envolaient dans le ciel, s'éloignant de la maison sur pilotis. La nature se fit rapidement silencieuse, excepté le ressac incessant des vagues. Harriet ... La panthère rentra immédiatement et avisa le visage épuisé de Merryl qui venait tout comme lui de se réveiller. Il émit un grognement en voyant un chien noir descendre les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière. Qu'est-ce que Black avait encore fait ?! Il l'attrapa immédiatement et le maintint à terre, assurant sa domination – il en jubilait déjà – sur sa proie du jour. Il entendait déjà les pas furax de sa soeur et ceux un peu plus calme de sa mère à l'étage.

Harriet descendit les escaliers baguette en main – mauvais pour le clébard – et avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle tandis qu'une des bretelles de la robe de Merryl était retombée, laissant légèrement voir une partie de sa féminité. On voyait clairement qu'elle était encore fatiguée. Comme tout le monde. Il devait être quoi ? Dix heures ? Onze heures du matin ?

**« SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! **» cria-t-elle. **« POURRAIS-JE SAVOIR POURQUOI J'AI EU DROIT A ETRE REVEILLEE PAR DE LA BAVE DE CHIEN A DIX HEURES DU MATIN ?! ON EST RESTES DEBOUT TOUTE LA NUIT ! IL ME FAUT MES HUIT HEURES DE SOMMEIL, MOI ! »**

Severus sentit le chien reprendre forme humaine. Il recevait des regards noirs de tout le monde et la panthère grognait, ne cachant pas ses crocs.

**« Euh ... Joyeux anniversai... Aaarrgh ! »**

Le sorcier avait fait un vol plané dans le ciel pour atterrir au milieu de la baie. Shadow pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant cela avant de se tourner vers les sorcières pour connaître l'identité de la responsable. Merryl avait sorti sa baguette qu'elle tenait légèrement en l'air, paume à moitié vers l'extérieur. Là, le Maître des Potions en était sûr, il adorait cette femme ! Envoyer l'un de ces foutus Maraudeurs à la flotte comme ça sans même discuter était juste un pur délice de l'existence ! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir encore d'autres événements du genre.

**« Merci, Merryl, **» fit la Serdaigle avant de grogner alors qu'elle remontait se coucher.

Severus put l'entendre marmonner sur les clébards impatients et mal dressés. Si une panthère pouvait éclater de rire, il l'aurait fait. Il retourna se coucher sur le ponton, sous la douce chaleur du soleil alors que la maisonnée se faisait à nouveau calme par ce doux matin d'été.

Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux pour surveiller le Maraudeur quand il revint sur la plage à la nage. Il arborait un sourire goguenard malgré son visage tiré par la fatigue. Apparemment, le sale tour de Merryl l'avait amusé et il prévoyait peut-être – sûrement selon le Serpentard – une petite revanche pour la belle rousse. Il y avait cet éclat dans ce regard argent que Severus connaissait bien pour l'avoir maintes fois vu quand ils étaient encore que des étudiants à Poudlard. La journée promettait d'être distrayante ... et potentiellement dangereuse aussi. Avec les Maraudeurs, même un seul, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une catastrophe.

Black se fit discret durant les heures qui suivirent et il n'y eut pas d'autres réactions exagérées de la part de qui que ce soit au plus grand bonheur des oreilles sensibles de Shadow. Il se rendormit.

Ce fut des caresses sur son dos et une odeur d'amande et de fleur d'oranger qui le réveillèrent. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il s'étira légèrement, laissant pendre une patte du ponton, se mettant sur son flanc pour l'encourager à continuer. Un lourd et profond ronronnement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il entendait son rire cristallin. Oui, cet endroit était le paradis, ou en tout cas, proche du paradis. S'il pouvait seulement y rester ... pour toujours ?

Il revint vite à la réalité alors qu'il prenait de plus en plus conscience de son environnement et de l'agitation qui commençait à se faire à l'intérieur de la maison. Il y avait Harriet ... et cet avenir sombre devant eux. Il ne pourrait pas rester ici en sachant qu'elle serait devant le danger. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, c'est vrai, mais il n'était pas un lâche non plus. Il serait auprès d'elle pour la protéger. Il se redressa et s'étira une fois encore avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il croisa le regard rieur de Merryl et lui fit un sourire en passant un bras dans son dos alors qu'ils retournaient tous deux vers la maison. Ils avaient l'anniversaire d'Harriet à célébrer.

Quand ils entrèrent, Severus eut un sourire amusé en avisant la silhouette avachie de sa soeur à table. Elle était toujours vêtue de la robe à bretelles mais elle était bien plus décente qu'un peu plus tôt au matin. Harriet avait la tête contre le bois de la table, entre ses bras. Elle semblait s'être rendormie. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dans un état ... indescriptible. Vive la magie pour défaire les noeuds ! Merryl sortit d'ailleurs sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus de ces derniers. Ils se lissèrent et se tressèrent en une natte lâche qui lui venait sur le côté. L'adolescente se redressa et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**« Salut, Petite Peste, »** dit simplement Severus avec un sourire en coin, un rien moqueur.

**« Salut, Sev, »** marmonna-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur la table.

**« Si tu es encore fatiguée, retourne te coucher, »** proposa-t-il doucement.

**« Sirius m'a encore réveillée ... »**

Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard noir sur le clébard. Ce dernier eut un sourire coupable mais pas du tout désolé. Merryl soupira en s'installant à côté de sa nièce. Cette dernière se redressa pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, fatiguée.

**« Motivée à ouvrir tes cadeaux ou tu veux retourner te coucher ? »** demanda-t-elle tout aussi doucement.

**« J'arriverais pas à me rendormir tout de suite, »** avoua Harriet. **« Il fait trop chaud. »**

Eileen présenta un plat avec un gâteau au chocolat avec quatorze bougies et ils mangèrent calmement leur part. A part Sirius qui était excité, ils étaient tous encore épuisés par les événements de la nuit et leur sommeil écourté par un petit malin. Toutefois l'ambiance était joyeuse et quelques rires calmes furent partagés. Puis, ils passèrent sur la terrasse et Sirius apporta les cadeaux pour sa filleule. Un peu mieux réveillée, elle ne put que sourire à cela alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille s'empara d'un premier paquet, relativement fin et étroit mais assez long et faisant son poids. Quand elle ouvrit la boîte, elle découvrit une dague assez simple sertie d'un onyx sur la garde avec quelques inscriptions runiques qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas sur la lame. Elle se tourna vers son frère.

**« Une dague ? »** fit-elle avec un sourcil relevé, un sourire en coin.

**« Dans le cas où tu serais plus avantagée d'attaquer à la moldue plutôt qu'avec la magie. Cela pourrait surprendre tes adversaires. Je t'apprendrai à t'en servir. »**

**« Ce serait cool parce que, à part le coup de pied bien placé dans l'entrejambe ou le coup de poing en pleine figure, je n'ai absolument aucune notion de combat autre que le duel. »**

**« J'ai ajouté aussi autre chose. Regarde dans l'écrin. »**

Harriet se tourna alors vers la boîte et vit un écrin en cuir dur. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir une perle d'onyx autour de laquelle un dragon miniature avait été forgé, comme pour la protéger.

**« Je voudrais que tu le portes tout le temps à partir de maintenant, Harriet, »** dit Severus en le lui attachant autour du cou. **« Avec les événements à venir, tu seras à proximité du danger et je préférerais te savoir un minimum protégée. »**

**« D'accord, »** sourit-elle. ** « Merci beaucoup Severus. »**

Elle le prit dans ses bras en remerciement. L'homme la serra contre lui, protecteur.

**« Joyeux anniversaire, Petite Peste, **» murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle s'écarta et commença à déballer ses autres cadeaux. Elle se pencha sur un paquet aux couleurs de Gryffondors – de Sirius évidemment – et découvrit un livre sur la méditation ainsi qu'un carnet de notes. Elle les observa un instant, un sourcil relevé, perplexe. Elle regarda l'homme.

**« Cela te sera utile, »** dit-il avec un sourire maraudeur.

**« Je crains le pire, »** marmonna Severus derrière elle.

Elle rit doucement.

**« Tant que je ne dérange pas les cours, Sev, c'est le principal non ? Et puis, faire une prank à Dumbledore ne serait pas du luxe. »**

**« Ou à son fils, »** commenta Eileen.

**« Son fils ? »** fit la Serdaigle, curieuse.

**« Weasley. »**

**« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que ... que ... Mme Weasley et ... et lui ... ils ... »**

Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

**« OH MON DIEU ! » **s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'attaqua immédiatement à un autre paquet, bien plus gros et plus lourd dans un coffret aux motifs colorés. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une sculpture en bois sombre. On pouvait y voir une jeune fille assise en tailleur contre un tronc d'arbre lisant un livre. Elle était entourée d'animaux. Chaque animal avait sa signification : c'était sa famille. Le chien assis avec la langue qui pendouillait, l'oeil rieur était Sirius, et juste à côté, un loup endormi, Remus. La panthère allongée sur le sol devant la jeune fille, l'oeil alerte, aux aguets, était Severus, la chouette sur une branche de l'arbre était sa mère, Eileen. Il y avait des remous dans le sol, représentant des vagues d'un côté desquels on pouvait voir sortir la tête d'un dauphin jusqu'à son aileron. Il s'agissait de Merryl. Juste à côté, sur la berge, il y avait un couple de cervidés, un cerf et une biche. James et Lily ... Toute sa famille était représentée.

**« C'est très beau Sirius, »** sourit Merryl. ** « Excellent choix. »**

Elle embrassa sa nièce qui regardait son parrain avec un immense sourire. Elle alla immédiatement l'embrasser sur la joue et le serrer contre lui en le remerciant. C'était un magnifique cadeau.

**« Ouvre tes derniers cadeaux, ma puce, »** dit Eileen avec un sourire attendri.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers un paquet qui ressemblait de toute évidence à des livres et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit le présent de sa tante. Trois ouvrages sur la magie élémentaire et un miroir.

**« Ainsi, tu pourras me contacter quand tu veux, ou même Alfie. »**

**« C'est un peu comme un Smart ou un Iphone... »**

**« Plus ou moins oui. Il n'y a juste pas l'option SMS. Tu peux y tenir ton agenda. Il y a un GPS. Et il peut être très utile pour la prise de notes. Petit bonus : il n'est utilisable que par son propriétaire parce qu'il est programmé pour ne répondre qu'à ton empreinte magique. »**

**« Il va falloir que je m'en procure un, »** fit pensivement Severus. ** « Cela pourrait s'avérer être pratique. »**

**« Surtout l'option communication, »** rit Harriet. **« Fini de venir en douce juste pour un petit message. Je n'ai qu'à m'enfermer dans un endroit discret et te contacter. Merci Merryl. Merci beaucoup. » **Elle se tourna vers son dernier cadeau. ** « Ce qui nous reste Maman. »**

Le paquet était mou et bien plus léger que tout le reste. Quand elle l'ouvrit, Harriet découvrit du tissu noir et soyeux. Elle fronça légèrement sourcil en se relevant. C'était une robe. Du buste jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse tout était d'un noir profond, puis le tissu commençait à se teinter de bleu, d'abord sombre, puis allant progressivement jusqu'au bleu égyptien. Il n'y avait qu'une bretelle sur l'épaule droite, décorée de quelques diamants – elle appartenait à la noblesse tout de même ! Pas de faux ! – et il y en avait d'autres sur la taille. Son dos serait nu avec seulement quelques bandes de tissu sombre afin de ne pas fait trop peu habillé.

**« Ta première robe de bal, ma chérie, »** dit Eileen avec un sourire. **« On verra pour l'ajuster pour le bal de Noël afin qu'elle t'aille parfaitement. »**

**« Elle est magnifique. Je ... Je n'ai jamais rien porté d'aussi beau. Même pour mon bal de promo. Merci, Maman. »**

Elle vint l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras.

**« Joyeux anniversaire Harriet, »** répétèrent tout le monde joyeusement.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée dans l'eau à profiter de la fin du week-end sous les tropiques, buvant quelques cocktails célébrant comme il se fallait les quatorze ans d'Harriet. Et profitant aussi, du moins Merryl et Severus, de se venger de Black pour les avoir réveillés en sursaut au matin car il était clair qu'un seul vol plané à la flotte n'était pas suffisant !


	62. Passer la Coupe du Monde à la Maison

**Chapitre 62 : Passer la Coupe du Monde à la Maison**

_Si tu l'oses : 96. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

Le mois d'août s'était écoulé doucement et paisiblement à la demeure Prince. Harriet passait beaucoup de temps à lire, soit dans le canapé, ou alors dans le jardin quand le temps s'y prêtait, voire carrément en bikini à se dorer le dos au soleil tout en continuant ses lectures. Quoi que pouvait dire Eileen, c'était une pratique qu'elle refusait de lâcher.

A côté de cela, elle avait découvert pourquoi Sirius lui avait offert un livre sur la méditation. Elle en avait déjà lu l'un ou l'autre mais cela à des fins d'occlumancie. Elle n'avait jamais songé que cela pourrait aussi être utile afin de devenir animagus. Elle devait juste méditer jusqu'à tomber en transe afin d'entrer en communion avec son animal totem. Enfin, juste. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cela allait lui prendre un peu de temps. Au moins, elle connaissait déjà les bases.

Severus avait aussi commencé à lui apprendre à se battre au corps à corps et comment manier sa dague afin de porter un coup efficace. C'était difficile puisque son corps n'était pas habitué à faire de tels mouvements et à de telles vitesses, ni même à se faire plaquer au sol maintes et maintes fois sur une heure. Toutefois le Maître des Potions y allait doucement avec elle afin qu'elle apprenne plus que se faire écraser sans cesse. Il était un bon combattant et un espion. Il fallait y aller pour le faire tomber. Harriet n'y arriverait probablement pas avant des années et des années, si toutefois elle y arrivait.

Cet apprentissage, il le lui enseignait toujours dehors, sur le terrain, parfois en intérieur, afin qu'elle apprenne à interagir avec lui et à l'utiliser à son avantage. Il lui apprenait à se battre en somme. Il lui apprenait à survivre. Et il arrivait qu'ils combinent ces exercices avec la magie pour qu'il voit comment elle mélangeait les deux. Pour un début, c'était prometteur, surtout en considérant le fait qu'elle était novice sur les deux tableaux. Au moins, elle avait le coeur d'une battante et ressortait toujours après le sérieux de l'entraînement avec un sourire fatigué mais éblouissant. C'était souvent dans ces cas-là une bonne douche suivi d'un film avant d'aller dormir.

Severus commençait peu à peu à réfléchir à comment ils allaient s'organiser pour qu'il puisse continuer ces leçons durant l'année. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Enfin ... ils trouveraient sûrement une solution. Dans le pire des cas, il savait déjà qu'elle s'entraînerait seule.

Il montait les escaliers menant au laboratoire à potions et venait se chercher de quoi se désaltérer quand il vit sa soeur dans le jardin concentrée sur un exercice de magie. Le Serpentard l'observa un long moment, silencieux, alors qu'elle pestait contre elle-même pour ne pas faire plus que de quelques vapeurs argentées. Elle travaillait toujours sur son patronus. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à le faire. Il prépara un quart de tablette de chocolat pour elle. Elle allait en avoir besoin à la fin de son exercice.

Soudain, il vit avec plaisir les quelques vapeurs devenir bouclier. Il sourit et se fit remarquer.

**« Il semblerait que tu aies découvert le souvenir qui te convient le mieux pour le moment, »** dit-il simplement.

Harriet sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

**« Mais ce n'est pas suffisant encore pour repousser les détraqueurs, »** soupira-t-elle en approchant, épuisée.

Il lui tendit le chocolat et lui servit un jus de citrouille encore frais du jour. Lui s'en tiendrait encore à sa tasse de café.

**« C'est déjà suffisant pour les arrêter quelques instants, »** fit-il doucement remarquer. **« Par curiosité, quel souvenir as-tu choisi ? »**

**« Mon annif à Pelhisir. »**

Severus sourit doucement.

**« Cela peut être un relativement bon souvenir pour un patronus. Peut-être l'un de ceux qui te permettrait d'en faire un corporel. »**

**« Alors pourquoi je n'y suis pas arrivée ? »**

**« Parce que tu ne t'es pas encore suffisamment entraînée. Ce sortilège prend beaucoup de temps avant d'être maîtrisé. On ne l'enseigne pas avant la sixième ou septième année en général. Et la transe ? »**

**« Je n'y suis pas encore parvenue mais je pense que j'y suis presque, »** répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion. **« J'en saurais peut-être plus si Sirius ne venait pas si souvent me déranger dans ma chambre. Merlin, merci ! Aujourd'hui, il est parti flirter avec une fille ! »**

**« Encore une ? Black ne changera décidément jamais ! »**

**« Et dire qu'il voulait draguer Merryl, »** rit Harriet. **« Un vrai coureur de jupons ! »**

Severus rit encore un peu.

**« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Hmm... Je sais pas... Peut-être regarder un film... ou lire... Sincèrement j'hésite. Mais je ne suis pas prête à entendre tous les commentaires du match de ce soir. Jouer passe encore, j'ai plus qu'à me concentrer son rôle. C'est du sport. Mais l'entendre... » **Elle grogna.** « Aussi utile qu'assister à un cours de Trelawney ou de Lockhart. »**

**« Tu sais que quand Black reviendra, il va mettre la radio... »**

**« Oui et je m'en fiche, »** répondit la Serdaigle en haussant des épaules. «** Si ça m'ennuie vraiment, j'aurai qu'à aller lire dans ma chambre. »**

Elle croqua dans son chocolat avant d'avoir un léger sourire. Severus haussa un sourcil.

**« Et sinon ? Toi et Merryl ? »**

**« Quoi, moi et Merryl ? »**

**« Tu sais ... ce genre de choses que font deux personnes quand elles s'aiment ... »**

**« Cela ne te regarde absolument pas ! »** claqua le Serpentard d'une voix dure.

La jeune fille rit doucement sous le regard noir de son frère qui ne l'affectait absolument pas.

**« Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur tes relations ? »** attaqua-t-il ensuite.

**« Quelles relations ? Je n'ai aucune relation de ce type ! »**

Elle continua de rire au grand dam de Severus.

**« Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu me feras signe ? »**

**« Bien sûr, Sev, »** fit-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. **« Mais tu sais que je suis là pour faire de ta vie un enfer ... »**

Il l'attrapa immédiatement par la taille alors qu'un sourire narquois apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

**« Je te le rendrai en cours, »** promit-il.

**« J'ai hâte de voir ça, »** rit-elle en luttant contre son étreinte.

Il l'avait plaquée contre son torse maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux debout. Petit exercice improvisé en somme ...

**« Tu n'as pratiquement jamais rien eu à dire sur mes potions ! »**

**« Oui mais cette année ce sera plus dur ! On va travailler sur des potions plus dangereuses. Beaucoup plus dangereuses. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais fait exploser mon chaudron ! »**

**« Ah oui ? Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Ca, c'était Weasley qui l'avait trafiquée ! » **s'indigna Harriet. **« Depuis, j'ai demandé à Maman de mettre une protection sur mon chaudron et rien ne peut y être jeté sans en connaître l'astuce ! »**

**« Un sortilège ? »**

**« Dans le mil. »**

**« Astucieux, »** rit Severus en mettant sa soeur à terre. **« Tu as encore oublié d'assurer ton équilibre. »**

**« C'est plutôt toi qui me l'as fait perdre ! »**

**« A toi de le préserver, »** continua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il sentit les jambes de sa soeur remonter contre son torse et elle frappa le plus fort qu'elle put pour le repousser. Il grogna de surprise et un peu de douleur quand il se sentit repousser.

**« Je t'ai pas appris à faire ça, »** commenta-t-il, allongé à côté d'elle sur le sol de la salle à manger.

Il se massait la poitrine à l'endroit elle l'avait cogné.

**« J'ai peut-être trop regardé de Jackie Chan, »** rit Harriet en se redressant. **« Et puis, je commence à avoir la force de répliquer et j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de te prendre par surprise... »**

**« Non, c'est un fait, »** sourit Severus en la regardant avec fierté. **« Bien joué. »**

xXxXxXx

La petite famille déjeunait tranquillement avant le départ pour le Chemin de Traverse. Ils devaient faire les courses pour Poudlard et notamment refaire la garde-robe d'Harriet, elle avait pris quelques centimètres et pas qu'en taille ! Elle devenait un joli petit bout de femme. Elle avait le corps élancé et élégamment sculpté par ses entraînements au Quidditch et les exercices que lui imposait Severus. Et Merlin merci, elle n'avait pas trop de poitrine comme dans son ancienne vie ! De cela, elle était ravie !

L'adolescente mangeait tranquillement ses céréales en silence quand son regard se porta sur le journal que lisait son frère juste en face d'elle. Elle fut attirée par un titre dans les faits divers. **Une fausse alerte ! Un ex-auror paranoïaque ! **En le lisant plus avant, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol Oeil.

**« Bon ben maintenant on sait que Croupton Junior sera à Poudlard cette année,** » dit-elle.

**« ****Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ****»** demanda Remus qui discutait avec Sirius autour d'une tasse de café.

Severus la regardait depuis le dessus de son journal. Harriet montra l'article avec sa cuillère. Tout le monde regarda et le Serpentard soupira en lisant l'article.

**« **_**Dans le courant de la nuit, des Moldus ont entendu des explosions et des cris et ont fait intervenir les forces de l'ordre moldues afin de régler le problème. Des poubelles ensorcelées se sont mises à lancer des ordures sur tout ce qui bougeait auprès du domicile d'Alastor Maugrey, l'ex-auror connu pour avoir mis en prison bon nombre de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Selon lui, il a entendu quelqu'un s'introduire dans son jardin et approcher de sa maison. Ses poubelles l'ont alertées ! Il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace d'une présence étrangère qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Il semblerait que notre célèbre chasseur de mages noirs soit devenu quelque peu paranoïaque depuis quelques temps. Cela n'a pas empêché Albus Dumbledore de le sélectionner comme nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Espérons qu'il n'y ait aucun incident en présence des élèves ... **__» _

Le Serpentard posa le journal sur la table en soupirant.

**« Tu as sans doute raison, Harriet. Cela posera problème ... »**

**« Va falloir vite chercher des preuves, »** commenta cette dernière.

**« Des preuves de quoi ? »** demandèrent les Maraudeurs qui ne suivaient pas.

**« Ils n'ont pas lu ? **»

La Serdaigle fit non de la tête en regardant son frère. Ce dernier soupira encore et fit venir à lui le quatrième tome de la saga Harry Potter.

**« Bonne lecture, »** dit-il simplement. **« Ne faites juste rien de stupide après. »**

**« Harriet court un danger ? » **demanda Sirius avec sérieux.

Il avait posé sur cette dernière un regard inquiet.

**« Bienvenue dans l'histoire de ma vie, **» soupira la Serdaigle. **« Je cours toujours un danger. »**

**« Ce n'est pas drôle Harriet, **» fit l'homme.

**« Le danger est le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Black, **» fit sombrement Severus pour le faire taire. **« Voilà ce qui se trame. A cause de Pettigrow sans doute. Voilà pourquoi nous n'étions pas à l'aise quand il s'est évadé. Lui enfermé, voire embrassé, on avait une chance d'éviter tout le reste. Maintenant ... avec l'imbécilité et l'incompétence du Ministère, on risque de se retrouver de nouveau en guerre... »**

Les deux Maraudeurs fixèrent la jeune fille avec inquiétude. Cette dernière était retournée à son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Ils soupirèrent.

**« Comme si l'attaque de Mangemorts juste après le match n'était pas suffisant, »** maugréa Sirius en se tournant vers son ami.

**« C'était Croupton probablement, »** firent Severus et Harriet d'une même voix.

**« Il doit certainement y avoir quelque part un bébé Voldy-Face-de-Serpent en train de se faire dorloter par Nagini devant un Wormtail complètement flippé à l'idée de se prendre un **_**doloris**_**, »** continua la Serdaigle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. **« Tu me passes le jus d'orange, s'il te plait, Padfoot. »**

Le Maître des Potions ricana en voyant l'expression ahurie sur le visage des deux Gryffondors.


	63. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

**Chapitre 63 : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

_Si tu l'oses : 114 feu de cheminée_

Le chemin jusqu'au château se fit sous une pluie diluvienne. Personne ne fut épargné. Harriet et ses amis étaient à peine sortis de la calèche qu'ils courraient déjà vers le château pour se protéger et là encore, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Ils étaient tous trempés.

**« Quel temps de chien ! »** maugréa Hermione en enlevant sa cape. **« J'aurais dû demander à mes parents une cape avec un sort d'imperméabilisation ! »**

**« Ouais même avec ça cela ne t'aurait pas totalement ... »**

Harriet fut interrompue par un hurlement et un bruit d'éclaboussure. Elle se retourna et vit que celui qui avait hurlé n'était autre que Ronald Weasley. Elle eut un sourire mesquin. Bien fait pour le Gryffondor. Elle chercha le responsable des yeux et ne fut pas surprise de trouver Peeves à cinq mètres au-dessus du sol jouant avec des bombes à eau.

**« PEEVES ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »** s'époumona le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle sortait en courant de la Grande Salle.

Elle glissa sur le sol mouillé et se rattrapa de justesse grâce à Hermione qui se trouvait juste là.

**« Navrée, Miss Granger, »** s'excusa-t-elle.

**« Il n'y a pas de mal, Professeur, » **répliqua la Gryffondor en se massant l'épaule.

**« Peeves, descends ici TOUT DE SUITE ! »** s'écria à nouveau la directrice des Gryffondors en remettant son chapeau pointu bien en place sur sa tête.

**« Je ne fais rien du tout ! »** ricana l'Esprit Frappeur en laissant tomber une nouvelle bombe à eau sur un groupe de filles de cinquième année qui hurlèrent et s'enfuirent dans la Grande Salle. **« Ils sont déjà trempés. Yeah ! »**

Il venait de lâcher une autre bombe sur un petit groupe de secondes années qui venait d'arriver.

**« Je vais appeler le directeur, Peeves ! Je te préviens ! »**

Peeves tira la langue et continua à lancer ses projectiles sur les nouveaux arrivants. Avant que le professeur de métamorphose s'énerve plus encore, Harriet s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras. Elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla deux fois. Cela attira l'attention de l'esprit frappeur sur elle.

**« Le code des Maraudeurs ? »** fit-il étonné.

**« N'est-ce pas ? »** rit doucement Harriet. **« Ecoute Peeves, comme nous sommes déjà tous trempés, nous lancer des bombes est inutile... »**

**« Si justement, c'est ce qui est encore plus drôle ! »** ricana l'Esprit Frappeur en faisant une pirouette dans les airs et lançant encore deux autres bombes au passage, dont une vers Harriet elle-même.

Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette pour la faire exploser devant elle. Seules ses jambes furent touchées. Elle entendit le professeur McGonagall émettre un cri juste à côté d'elle. La Serdaigle soupira.

**« Peeves, faut-il que j'ai une discussion avec Helena pour qu'elle aille convaincre le Baron Sanglant de te botter le derch ? »** demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

**« Tu pourras jamais, Potty ! »**

**« On parie ? » **fit-elle avec un sourire maraudeur.

**« Tout ce que tu veux ! »**

**« Je te préviens, je n'ai jamais perdu un pari de toute ma vie ! » **dit Harriet, sûre d'elle. **« C'est ta dernière chance de partir d'ici sans avoir les fesses douloureuses... » **Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se tourna vers la Grande Salle. **« Bon, tu l'auras voulu. HELENAAAAA ! »**

Peeves s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le fantôme de Serdaigle apparut juste devant le groupe d'élèves trempés jusqu'aux os.

**« Oui ? »** fit la Dame Grise.

**« Non, rien, »** fit Harriet avec un sourire désolé. **« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée, Héléna. Mais Peeves n'arrêtait pas de nous envoyer des bombes alors je voulais vous appeler. »**

**« En quoi j'aurais pu vous être utile ? »** fit la fantôme, surprise.

**« Je sais que le Baron Sanglant ne peut rien vous refuser, » r**épondit la Serdaigle en haussant des épaules. **« Passer une bonne soirée, »** ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves.

**« Bien joué, Miss Potter, »** fit le professeur McGonagall. ** « J'aurais bien donné des points à Serdaigle mais l'année n'a pas encore officiellement commencé. »**

**« Avec Peeves, il y aura toujours des prochaines fois, »** rit la jeune fille. **« Sa faiblesse, c'est le Baron Sanglant. Pas le directeur. »**

La directrice des Gryffondors sourit et s'éloigna pour s'occuper des premières années. Harriet gagna rapidement la table des Serdaigles avec Padma et Luna. Elles attendirent patiemment que les premières années arrivent et se fassent répartir. La jeune Prince eut pitié du petit blond qui marchait en queue de file. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et Hagrid lui avait donné son gros manteau pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. C'était sûrement Dennis Crivey. Selon les livres, il serait tombé dans le lac. Apparemment l'anecdote était vraie...

Harriet remarqua en examinant la table des professeurs, que le faux Maugrey n'était pas encore là. Il ne tarderait probablement pas. Le repas se fit dans le calme, elle discuta plus longuement avec ses amies, ainsi que quelques autres de sa maison, prenant de leurs nouvelles et ce qu'ils avaient fait de leurs vacances.

Elle retint un soupir quand elle vit Dumbledore se lever après le repas. Bien sûr, le discours de début d'année. Mais elle voulait monter ranger ses affaires, elle ...

**« Maintenant que nous avons l'estomac bien rempli, j'aimerais vous demander une dernière fois votre attention avant de vous envoyer à vos dortoirs. »** Le silence se fit total dans la salle. **« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château est toujours inscrite sur vos tableaux d'affichage et devant son bureau. Elle a par ailleurs quelques ajouts tels que les yo-yos hurleurs, les frisbee à dents de serpent et les boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. Je voudrais aussi vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. »** Il fit un léger sourire peiné. **« J'ai aussi l'obligation de vous informer que la Coupe de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu cette année. »**

Plusieurs cris indignés se firent entendre dans toute la salle, même chez les Serpentards si pointilleux de leur image. On ne supprimait pas le Quidditch comme cela ! Harriet en était dans un sens ravie. Elle n'aurait pas à faire des entraînements ou à jouer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle restait une remplaçante.

**« Cela est dû à un événement qui commencera en octobre, »** continua le Directeur en élevant un peu la voix pour continuer à se faire entendre. **« Et continuera durant toute l'année scolaire, prenant plus de temps et d'énergie à vos professeurs, mais je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier cela. »**

_**'Ouais, c'est clair que JE vais apprécier cette année,'**_ ne put s'empêcher de maugréer intérieurement Harriet. _**'Tout le monde a envie de finir rôti par un dragon, noyé au milieu des sirènes et perdue dans un labyrinthe rempli de créatures dangereuses ...'**_

**« J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard ... »**

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en claquant contre les murs, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le plafond magique déjà sombre, à l'image de la tempête diluvienne à l'extérieur, s'illumina par quelques éclairs. Harriet observa, comme tout le monde, l'étranger qui venait d'entrer. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir.

Un homme vêtu d'une cape de voyage noire, un visage couvert de cicatrices sous une chevelure brune qui lui collait à la peau, un oeil magique d'un bleu électrique qui regardait dans tous les sens avant de se poser sur elle. Elle veilla par acquis de conscience à relever ses barrières d'occlumancie. Il n'y avait aucune information sur les capacités de Barty Croupton Junior dans le livre. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. A chacun de ses pas, un bruit se faisait entendre dans un sinistre écho à travers la Grande Salle. La jambe de bois.

L'homme se dirigea immédiatement vers la table des professeurs et vint serrer la main de Dumbledore. Harriet se retint de relever un sourcil. Comment le grand Albus Dumbledore pouvait se faire avoir par un tel imposteur alors qu'il était supposé connaître le vrai Alastor Maugrey ? Cela restait un mystère complet.

**« Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, »** fit le Directeur.** « Le Professeur Maugrey. » **

Normalement, quand il y avait un nouveau membre dans l'équipe professoral, il était accueilli par des applaudissements respectueux mais là, seul Dumbledore et Hagrid applaudirent. Tout le monde était figé, fixant l'homme au visage atypique et presque effrayant.

**« Bien, »** fit alors le directeur.** « Comme je le disais. Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir un événement légendaire durant les mois à venir, un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous informe que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard cette année. »**

**« Vous plaisantez ! »** s'exclama Fred Weasley.

Toute la Grande Salle partit dans un éclat de rire, amenant un sourire amusé sur le visage de Dumbledore.

**« Non, Mr Weasley, je ne plaisante pas. Comme je le suppose, certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi le Tournoi consiste, j'espère que ceux qui le savent ne me tiendront pas rigueur que je donne une légère explication. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ... »**

Harriet arrêta d'écouter. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire. Un tournoi qui a été établi entre Poudlard, Beauxbatons et Durmstrang plusieurs siècles auparavant. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter son école et le tournoi prenait la forme de trois tâches particulièrement dangereuses. Mais il avait été annulé parce que les tâches étaient justement _trop_ dangereuses. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de morts. Ils avaient été idiots et inconscients de le réinstaurer !

Cela se passerait aux alentours d'Halloween... Génial.

**« Par ailleurs, il a été décidé par le Ministère et les directeurs des trois écoles qu'aucun élève âgé de moins de dix-sept ans ne pourra participer au Tournoi. »** Il y eut de nouveau des cris dans la salle, obligeant le directeur à élever la voix une fois encore. ** « Ceci est une mesure que nous jugeons nécessaire. Une fois choisi, vous serez seul, et je vous prie de me croire, ce tournoi n'est pas fait pour les craintifs. »**

Harriet se leva de son siège et prit la parole.

**« Professeur Dumbledore, qu'en est-il des élèves qui ne veulent pas participer au tournoi mais dont leur nom finisse dans la coupe, plus par mauvaise blague de la part de leur camarade ? **» demanda-t-elle.

**« C'est à la Coupe de choisir, Miss Potter, »** répondit Dumbledore.

**« Et si l'élève en question est en dessous de la limite d'âge imposée par le Ministère ? » **insista-t-elle néanmoins.

**« Je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'aucun étudiant en dessous de l'âge requis ne puisse être sélectionné. »**

La jeune Serdaigle hocha la tête mais elle ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine. Elle ne voulait pas concourir. Elle préférait de loin rester en sécurité dans un salon devant un feu de cheminée avec du chocolat chaud et des livres à portée de mains.

Elle échangea un regard avec son frère et sa mère. Ces derniers lui transmirent du soutien par leur regard sombre tout en gardant un visage neutre. Ils étaient tous les trois tendus au vu des événements à venir.

Quand Dumbledore les envoya vers leurs dortoirs, Harriet eut l'idée d'aller voir son directeur de maison d'abord avant de s'occuper de sa chambre.

**« Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Potter ? » **fit le professeur Flitwick avec un sourire.

**« Bonsoir, professeur. Hmm ... C'est peut-être idiot de ma part d'insister mais ... Après ces trois dernières années, j'ai vu tellement de choses tourner autour de moi que j'avoue avoir peur de ce tournoi. Je ne veux vraiment pas être obligée d'y participer. »**

**« Je comprends votre inquiétude, Miss Potter, »** sourit le professeur d'enchantements.** « J'en discuterais plus avant avec le directeur, je vous le promets. »**

Harriet le remercia et partit en direction de la tour de Serdaigle.


	64. Alastor Maugrey

**Chapitre 64 : Alastor Maugrey**

_Si tu l'oses : 109 Président_

Harriet était assise dans la cour de métamorphose pour sa pause de midi. Elle tenait un livre en main alors qu'elle avait la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux. Elles étaient détendues au soleil en attendant leur prochain cours. Drago les rejoignit et s'installa dans l'herbe à côté d'elles.

**« Par Salazar, ce prof est taré ! Mais il sait de quoi il parle ! »**

**« Laisse-moi deviner, »** fit Harriet. **« Tu viens d'avoir cours avec Fol Oeil. »**

**« Oui. Il est à la hauteur de sa légende. On va avoir enfin un professeur correct dans cette école. »**

**« T'exagères là, Drago, »** répliqua doucement la Serdaigle. ** « Remus Lupin n'était pas si mal considérant le fait qu'il n'a pas de formation pour être professeur. Il voulait être auror avant d'être refusé à cause de problèmes personnels. »**

**« Comment tu le sais ? »** demanda le Serpentard, curieux.

**« Peut-être parce que Remus est le meilleur ami de mon parrain et ils étaient tous deux les meilleurs amis de mon père, » **avança la jeune fille avec un sourire.

**« Quel genre de problème ? » **

**« Le genre qui ne te regarde pas, petite fouine, »** repoussa gentiment Harriet en lui tapant doucement le bras avec son livre.

Le blond abandonna et changea de sujet.

**« A votre avis, qui sera le champion de Poudlard ? »** demanda-t-il plutôt.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard.

**« Aucune idée, »** répondit prudemment Hermione.

**« Je parie que ce sera un Gryffondor, »** continua le Serpentard. **« Ils adorent foncer tête baissée dans le danger. Ou peut-être un Serpentard pour la gloire et l'argent. »**

**« Pourquoi pas un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle ? »** demanda Harriet.

**« Les Poufsouffles sont tous des peureux et les Serdaigles préfèrent s'enfoncer dans des milieux remplis de savoir plutôt que d'aller au devant du danger. »**

**« Merci pour moi, j'aurais pu finir à Gryffondor, »** soupira la Serdaigle avec une mine faussement boudeuse.

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »** fit Harriet, surprise.

**« Je m'en souviendrais ! » **

**« Alors tu seras sûrement surpris d'apprendre qu'elle aurait pu aussi finir à Serpentard, »** ricana Hermione. **« Elle est Choixpeau flou. »**

**« Pourquoi t'es pas venue à Serpentard alors ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas contre toi Drago mais ... comment dire ? Il y a encore beaucoup de personnes parmi les Serpentards qui sont encore fidèles à Voldy alors ... J'avais pas tellement envie d'être en milieu hostile. Quant à Gryffondor, je ne voulais pas y aller pour 'rejoindre celui qui devait être apparemment mon ami depuis la plus tendre enfance,' »** continua-t-elle avec une touche de venin dans la voix.

**« Qui ? »** demanda Drago qui n'entendait pas souvent son amie parler ainsi.

**« Apparemment je serais une vieille amie de la famille Weasley. A un tel point que quelqu'un a fait des versements sur leur compte. Mais étrangement, avant Poudlard, je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir d'eux. Merlin, merci que ma mère adoptive a fait cesser cela assez tôt quand elle m'a récupérée. »**

**« Quand elle t'a récupérée ? Tu étais où avant ? » **

Le blond était curieux et Harriet se surprit à être aussi bavarde en ce jour ensoleillé.

**« Je n'ai pas toujours vécu chez Lady Prince. Avant, je vivais chez des Moldus. Elle m'a sauvée. »**

**« Sauvée de quoi ? »**

**« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, Drago. On pourrait changer de sujet ? »**

**« Hmm ... Pourquoi de l'argent était versé aux Weasley via tes comptes ? »** demanda Hermione.

**« Oui, moi aussi, je voudrais savoir, »** confirma le Serpentard.

Harriet regarda à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Autant déjà jeter une première pierre de doute quant à l'homme qui voulait l'utiliser elle et son argent. Rassurée, elle se pencha vers ses amis.

**« On n'a qu'une hypothèse à ce sujet, »** mentit légèrement Harriet. **« Mais cela concerne mon ancien tuteur magique. »**

**« C'était qui ? »**

**« Dumbledore. »**

Cela ne surprit pas du tout Hermione. Elle feignit toutefois le choc.

**« Tu plaisantes ? »** demanda Drago. **« Albus Dumbledore ? Le défenseur de la lumière, le ****Président**** du Magenmagot, le vainqueur de Grindelwald ? Ce Dumbledore ? »**

**« Oui, ce Dumbledore, »** répondit Harriet. **« Je ne parlais pas du propriétaire de la Tête du Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard. »**

**« Par la barbe de Merlin ... Tu veux que mon père jette un oeil sur tout ça ? » **demanda le Serpentard. **« Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de faire tomber Dumbledore de son piédestal. »**

**« Non, ça ira. Ma mère regarde déjà pour certaines choses avec les Gobelins. On préfère faire attention pour éviter que d'autres personnes souffrent encore. Mon parrain a subi Azkaban à cause de lui et on ne voudrait pas faire un impair. J'ai retrouvé des membres de ma famille, je n'aimerais pas les voir disparaître juste pour une question de justice. On fait ça dans l'ombre et avec prudence avant d'oser venir de manière officielle. Comme tu l'as dit, il est le Président du Magenmagot et il a beaucoup de partisans. »**

Drago grimaça mais admit que le point de vue de la Serdaigle se défendait. La famille était importante. Bien plus que la loi et si elle faisait équipe avec les Gobelins, il y aurait une justice plus juste qu'avec les sorciers qui étaient tous corrompus. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de finalement aller ensemble en cours de métamorphose.

xXxXxXx

Harriet entra dans la classe de DCFM et s'installa au deuxième rang. Hermione s'apprêtait à s'installer à côté d'elle avant d'être bousculée une fois encore par Ronald Weasley. Le garçon n'apprendrait donc jamais ... Elle observa son amie partir à une autre table – elle grimaça en voyant qu'elle serait au premier rang – et la vit conserver une place pour elle. Elle avait deviné son intention. Elle ignora les salutations du rouquin et se leva pour rejoindre la brune.

**« Mais Harriet, j'étais à coté de toi ! »** s'exclama Weasley.

**« Oui et pour se faire, tu as bousculé Hermione. Et il me semblait qu'au bout de trois ans, tu avais compris que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toi. »**

**« Mais et l'année dernière avec Scabbers ? »**

**« Mais c'est qu'il a la mémoire courte, »** soupira Hermione. **« Tu as oublié qu'elle t'a piégée juste pour mettre Peter Pettigrow en prison ? »**

**« Mais je l'ai aidée... »**

**« Tu n'as rien fait du tout, »** rétorqua Harriet. ** « Et je ne veux pas de ton aide. Fous-moi la paix ! »**

La Serdaigle s'assit et ignora totalement le Gryffondor pour fixer le tableau. Ils attendirent tous le professeur Maugrey. Ce dernier arriva assez rapidement et se présenta.

«** Alastor Maugrey, **» fit-il simplement alors qu'il écrivait son nom au tableau. « **Ex-auror. Ministère mécontent. Et nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je suis là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Fin de l'histoire. Au revoir. Rideau. Des questions ? »**

La classe était silencieuse. Tout le monde était mal à l'aise face à son oeil qui gigotait dans tous les sens, semblant les examiner jusqu'aux tréfonds de leur âme. Même Harriet n'aimait pas la sensation. Pourtant elle savait qu'il n'y avait là aucune intrusion mentale. Elle l'aurait sentie contre ses barrières.

**« Pour ce qui est des forces du mal, je suis partisan des travaux pratiques. »**

Voilà qui n'était pas une surprise pour la jeune Serdaigle qui connaissait l'identité de l'imposteur. Comment un Mangemort comme Croupton Junior ne pourrait pas être partisan des travaux pratiques dans cette branche tout particulièrement ? Elle échangea un bref regard avec Hermione.

**« Mais avant, »** continua le faux Maugrey. **« Qui parmi vous peut me dire combien de sortilèges impardonnables y a-t-il ? »**

**« Trois monsieur, »** fit la brune après avoir dégluti.

**« Et ils sont ainsi nommés ? » **demanda le professeur en notant l'information au tableau.

**« Parce qu'ils sont impardonnables, »** continua de répondre Hermione dans la classe silencieuse. **« L'utilisation de l'un d'eux vous ... »**

**« Vous fera gagner un aller simple pour Azkaban, »** termina abruptement Maugrey. **« Exact. » **Il se tourna à nouveau vers les élèves. ** « D'après le ministère, vous êtes trop jeunes pour voir ce que font ces sorts. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend ! Il faut que vous soyez préparé ! »**

Il effaça le tableau et commença à écrire plusieurs choses.

**« Il faut que vous trouviez un endroit pour votre chewing-gum autre que le dessous de votre table, Mr Finnigan ! » **

**« C'est pas vrai. Ce vieux bougre peut voir derrière son dos, »** maugréa le Gryffondor assis au fond.

Harriet se retint de sourire et se retourna. Elle y croyait pas. Cette anecdote était là aussi ? Elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir voler la craie au-dessus de sa tête.

**« Et entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la classe ! »** cingla Maugrey.

La suite du cours se passa exactement comme dans le livre. Harriet se sentit horriblement mal pour Neville. Elle alla d'ailleurs le voir à la fin du cours.

**« Eh, Neville. Ca va ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il pleurait silencieusement en regardant par une fenêtre le parc de Poudlard. Comprenant qu'il avait simplement besoin de réconfort, elle vint le serrer dans ses bras. D'une certaine manière, tout ce qu'Harry Potter, ou elle-même, avait vécu, il aurait pu le vivre lui aussi si Voldemort s'était attaqué directement à sa famille. Il aurait été le Survivant, l'Elu, l'arme de Dumbledore ...

Elle le sentit la serrer comme une ancre, reconnaissant. Il renifla dans son cou. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment. Padma et Hermione étaient déjà parties en avant au cours de potions. Elles pourraient expliquer les choses. Même si Snape était réputé sans coeur aux yeux de tous, la démonstration de sortilèges impardonnables pouvait en choquer plus d'un. Et Neville était plus que déstabilisé.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'écarta doucement.

**« Allez, Neville. On ferait mieux d'aller en cours. Snape ne tolérera pas un trop grand retard. »**

**« On va être puni de toute façon, »** murmura le Gryffondor.

« **Non, **» le rassura-t-elle doucement. «** Tout le monde connait notre histoire, ainsi que celle de nos parents. Hermione et Padma ont sûrement déjà rapporté le cours sur les Impardonnables. Snape ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur. Tout le monde a ses instants de faiblesse. »**

**« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »** fit le garçon après s'être mouché et légèrement ressaisi.

« **Eh bien ... Je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un ... Qui connait Snape. Il n'est pas un si mauvais bougre. C'est juste une carapace pour se protéger. Mais ne le raconte à personne, c'est un secret, **» ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

**« Okay... »**

**« Par contre, si tu le cries sur tous les toits, tu seras en retenue jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ça je te le garantis**, » termina-t-elle en plaisantant doucement. «** Allez viens. Allons en cours. »**

xXxXxXx

Harriet marchait dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner quand elle se fit attraper par le bras et tirer vers une alcôve.

**« Eh ! »** s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, avant d'avoir une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

**« Shhh ! »**

Elle se figea immédiatement dans son mouvement. C'était Drago. Elle s'écarta.

**« Merlin ! Drago ! Me surprend pas comme ça ! T'as vraiment pas envie de te faire casser le nez ! »**

**« Comme si tu pouvais, »** ricana le Serpentard.

**« Ben ... un membre de ma famille m'apprend à me battre au corps à corps dans le cas où je n'aurais pas la possibilité de me défendre par magie. Alors oui, je sais parfaitement comment te casser le nez ou faire de toi un homme stérile ! Tu veux essayer ? »**

**« Non, ça ira. Merci bien, »** répliqua le blond d'une voix blanche alors qu'il s'écartait.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as attrapée comme ça ? »**

**« Je voulais te poser une question. »**

**« A quel sujet ? »**

**« Granger. »**

**« Ah ? »** Elle fronça les sourcils. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir, selon toi ? »**

**« Drago ? » **fit Harriet, confuse.

**« C'est bientôt son anniversaire, **» soupira-t-il. **« Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. »**

**« Oh ! Hmmm ... Ca dépend. Qui est-elle pour toi ? »**

**« Une amie ... je crois. »**

La Serdaigle sourit doucement.

**« Offre-lui un livre. Rien de ce que tu trouveras chez Fleury et Bott's, je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà dévalisé la boutique. Mais, je ne sais pas moi. Un livre sur les traditions sorcières ou sur une branche de la magie qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup... Sauf la noire, bien sûr. »**

**« Pour qui me prends-tu ? »**

**« Drago. Je ne critique pas. Les Malfoy, comme les Black ou d'autres familles Sang-Pur sont tournés vers la magie noire. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une bonne chose mais ... Maintenant, c'est à voir ce qu'on en fait. Mais évite quand même de lui en offrir un. La magie noire a une réputation encore plus horrible dans le folklore moldu. Tu peux me croire sur parole. Ou sinon, elle aime aussi lire des romans. Je te ferais parvenir la liste des romans sorciers qu'elle a déjà. »**

**« Okay. Merci, Harriet. Je te revaudrai ça. »**

**« Mais non. Nous sommes amis. Tu ne me dois rien du tout. »**

Elle rit doucement. Lui fit une bise sur la joue et partit pour la Grande Salle. Elle avait faim !


	65. La Fouine et la Belette

**Chapitre 65 : La Fouine et la Belette**

_Si tu l'oses : 188 Chocolats suisses_

Harriet était assise dans la cour intérieure, à l'ombre de l'arbre pour ne pas trop souffrir du soleil qui tapait désagréablement en ce jour. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur comme à chaque période du mois ? Peu importe, elle n'aimait pas le soleil en ce jour et lui lançait un regard noir.

Elle discutait avec Neville et Hermione à propos du devoir de botanique. La Serdaigle écoutait le Gryffondor qui était incontestablement doué dans cette matière. Il hésitait parfois parce qu'il manquait de confiance en soi mais jamais encore jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait entendu se tromper dans cette matière. Harriet lisait aussi quelques articles ou passages d'articles venant de la base de données de Pelhisir dont elle avait accès grâce à son miroir magique pour compléter les propos ou informer ses amis. Un grand débat sur les propriétés des coraux hawaiens commença entre Neville et la Serdaigle.

**« Eh ! Harriet ! »** fit une voix au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille leva la tête pour croiser le regard acier de Drago.

**« Oui, Dray ? » **

**« Tu me passes ma pomme, s'il te plait. Elle est dans mon sac. » **

La Serdaigle fouilla un peu le sac du Serpentard et trouva deux pommes dans le sac.

**« Ca marche, si tu me laisses l'autre, »** répondit-elle avec un sourire.

**« Eh ! Mes pommes ! » **

**« Alors descends chercher ta pomme. » **

**« Bon d'accord, mange l'autre. J'irais en demander une autre en cuisine en allant vers les cachots. » **

**« Merci, »** sourit la jeune fille en lui lançant une pomme avant de croquer à pleine dans l'autre.

**« Serpentard, »** siffla le blond.

**« Merci, »** répéta la jeune fille en riant après avoir avalé sa bouchée. **« Je le prends comme un compliment. » **

Ils plaisantèrent encore quelques instants sur le sujet, au grand dam de Drago, avant de retourner sur la botanique. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harriet et ses amis levèrent les yeux curieux, sur le nouveau venu. La Serdaigle ne retint même pas son soupir.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? »** demanda-t-elle sans même le saluer.

**« Il vient de t'insulter, je vais défendre ton honneur ! »** répondit le Gryffondor en sortant sa baguette.

Malfoy bondit immédiatement devant le groupe et se plaça devant Harriet, baguette dehors en position défensive. La jeune Prince fut surprise et touchée par l'élan Gryffondor et le caractère gentleman du Sang-Pur. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de voir quoi que ce soit de plus, les deux élèves furent métamorphosés en animal. Drago était devenu une fouine au pelage immaculé et Weasley en une belette rousse. Le professeur Maugrey venait d'intervenir.

Harriet se retint de rire pour ne pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise mais elle était satisfaite du sort du rouquin. Elle murmura à Drago de venir alors qu'elle avait ouvert son sac. La fouine consciente de son état vint se réfugier avant d'être pris dans la folie du professeur boiteux. En effet, ce dernier faisait voler la belette dans les airs. La pauvre petite chose couinait et se plaignait sous les rires des élèves et de Maugrey lui-même.

La jeune Prince se leva et prit son sac ainsi que celui de son ami et partit rapidement loin de l'homme qu'elle savait être un imposteur, se privant d'un spectacle de rêve mais elle se doutait qu'Hermione ou Neville allait leur passer le souvenir avec plaisir. Elle entendit vaguement le professeur McGonagall crier sur son collègue, rapidement suivie par les gémissements indignés de Weasley.

Pauvre, pauvre petite chose …

Mais Drago… Certes, elle s'attendait un peu au résultat mais là, elle avait un peu de peine pour lui. Il ne voulait que la défendre. Elle prit route pour les cachots, se dissimulant au passage sous sa cape d'invisibilité, révélant ainsi au Serpentard son existence.

Elle tenait le sac dans ses bras et elle voyait la tête de la fouine dépasser. Elle sentait le sac de son ami battre contre sa hanche. Elle l'entendait légèrement mais elle le rassura de quelques murmures.

**« Je te conduis chez le professeur Snape. Personne d'autre ne te verra ainsi. » **

La fouine se sentit dès lors bien plus à l'aise bien que toujours honteuse. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu trop de personnes qui avaient pu le voir. Une fois à l'abri dans les cachots, Harriet ôta sa cape et la rangea dans son sac avant d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de son frère.

**« Entrez. » **

**« Bonjour, professeur, »** dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau. **« Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un coup de main, s'il vous plait ? » **

Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il la voyait seule. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de manière aussi formelle ? Puis, il vit la tête d'une fouine blanche sortir du sac qu'elle tenait entre les bras. Il releva les deux sourcils, surpris. Harriet posa le sac au sol et l'animal en sortit pour accourir vers la chaise devant le bureau.

**« C'est-à-dire, Miss Potter ? »** demanda le Maître des Potions en fixant l'animal aux yeux gris.

**« Il y a eu une petite altercation entre Drago et Ronald Weasley dans la cour intérieure et le professeur Maugrey a utilisé la métamorphose sur eux. Si je ne me tracasse pas de Weasley, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de Dray. J'ai préféré le dissimuler afin de préserver un maximum sa dignité. » **

**« Je vois et vous venez me voir pour que je lui rende sa forme d'origine. » **

**« Oui, professeur. » **

**« Et quelle était la situation exacte ? »** demanda Severus en posant sa plume avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il avait le regard de l'homme qui voulait effrayer son élève, dans ce cas-ci son filleul.

**« Eh bien…. On discutait simplement, Neville, Hermione et moi. Drago était dans l'arbre au-dessus de nous. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y faisait. Il m'a demandé que je lui passe une pomme de son sac. Et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais avoir son autre pomme d'une manière assez sournoise, je dois dire. Drago m'a donné le qualificatif de Serpentard. Au vu de mon affiliation et de mon comportement, j'ai pris cela pour un compliment. Là, Weasley est venu et a parlé d'honneur pour moi – je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il avait en tête – et il a sorti sa baguette. Drago est descendu de son perchoir dans l'arbre et a sorti la sienne. Tout s'est passé très vite après. Le professeur Maugrey est arrivé et Weasley s'est retrouvé transformé en belette et Drago … en fouine. » **

**« Je vois..., »** fit alors Severus, le visage impassible alors qu'il regardait l'animal.

La fouine, elle, semblait s'impatienter du manque de réaction de son parrain mais ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait qu'implorer l'homme de son regard. Finalement, le Maître des Potions abrégea le calvaire du Sang-Pur en agitant sa baguette. Drago reprit forme humaine et tomba très peu dignement de la chaise. Il grogna de douleur alors qu'il se relevait.

**« Merci, professeur, »** dit-il avec soulagement. **« Et merci, à toi aussi, Harriet. » **

**« Je t'en prie, »** sourit cette dernière avec un geste de la main.** « C'est la faute de Weasley tout cela. Mais, professeur, n'y a-t-il pas un article dans le règlement interdisant la métamorphose comme punition pour les enseignants ? »** demanda-t-elle en tournant le regard vers son frère.

**« En effet. Je vais en toucher deux mots avec le professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle en discute avec le professeur Maugrey. Autre chose ? » **

**« Non, professeur, »** répondit Harriet avec un sourire. **« Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Bonne journée. » **

**« Cinq points pour Serpentard pour avoir défendu Miss Potter en bon gentleman, Mr Malfoy. Et cinq points pour Serdaigle pour avoir aidé un membre de ma maison, Miss Potter. » **

**« Merci, professeur, »** répondirent les deux étudiants avant de sortir. « **Bonne journée **! »

Harriet rendit le sac de cours au Serpentard et reprit sa pomme qu'elle avait rapidement glissée dans son propre sac sous un sort de stase. Elle mordit dedans alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers leur prochain cours.

**« Alors comme ça, tu as une cape d'invisibilité, »** fit le blond avec un sourire.

**« Oui. Mais s'il te plait, ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache. » **

**« Est-ce que tu t'en aies déjà servie pour enfreindre le règlement ? » **

**« Et agir en Gryffondor ? »** demanda Harriet en riant.** « Non pas tellement. J'ai mieux à faire. Et puis, j'ai suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça sans avoir à en chercher des supplémentaires en enfreignant le règlement. Je m'en sers le plus souvent pour quand je veux que Weasley me lâche la grappe. Pas vue, pas prise. » **

Drago rit doucement.

**« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Tout mieux que Weasley ou agir en Gryffondor ! »** Il soupira. **« J'ai une dette envers toi. Non deux en comptant … » **

**« Laisse tomber Drago. Tu sais que je ne me tracasse pas de ce genre de choses. Tu es mon ami. Je sais que tu tiens à ton image alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que tu ne sois pas trop humilié. » **

**« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? »** demanda malgré tout le Serpentard qui n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on n'accepte pas ce genre de choses.

**« Oui, » **soupira Harriet à son tour. **« Mais je ne dirais pas non à du chocolat, **» rit-elle ensuite.

Le garçon secoua la tête avec un rictus amusé.

**« Je ne te comprendrais jamais, Miss Impossible, »** dit-il finalement.

La Serdaigle rit doucement, habituée à être appelée de la sorte par le Serpentard.

Deux jours plus tard, quand le courrier arriva, un hibou grand-duc se posa devant Harriet avec un gros paquet. Quand elle le détacha, l'oiseau s'envola pour rejoindre la table de Serpentard et se posa sur l'épaule de Drago. Harriet fronça les sourcils un instant avant de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup, de chocolat. Du blanc, du noir, du praliné, du fourré, du lait, du double lait, certains aux noisettes, d'autres aux amandes, d'autres aux fruits, … Bref, que du chocolat ! Même des chocolats suisses ! Ses préférés !

Elle sourit, amusée, et se leva. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la table des Serdaigles et des Serpentards pour rejoindre le blond.

**« Merci pour le chocolat, Drago ! »** dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle retourna ensuite à sa table pour discuter avec Luna et Padma.

xXxXxXx

Severus mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant la Gazette quand un hibou vint se poser à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux et reconnut Hadès, le messager de Merryl. Il tenait un petit paquet. Il le prit calmement dans ses mains et donna à l'oiseau un peu de lard et d'eau en récompense de son long voyage.

Il défit la ficelle et le morceau de papier craft. Il découvrit un petit miroir identique à celui de Merryl, son fils Alfie, ou même Harriet. Il prit le petit mot de la main de Merryl et le lut.

_**Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h, heure de Londres. Sois pas en retard ! M.**_

Severus sourit l'espace d'une seconde, amusé, mais se rendant compte du lieu dans lequel il était, il reprit bien vite son visage impassible. Toutefois, il eut le malheur d'entendre la voix joyeuse du directeur résonner à ses oreilles.

**« Vous souriez, Severus, »** fit Dumbledore. **« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous mettre de si bonne humeur ? »**

Le Maître des Potions croisa le regard bleu et pétillant de l'homme et se retint de lui mettre son coup de poing en plein visage pour tout ce qu'il faisait aux dépends d'Harriet.

**« Ceci est privé, Dumbledore. Je vous prierais de ne pas vous immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on vienne fouiller dans vos petites affaires, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le vieil homme laissa tomber assez rapidement face au Serpentard, jugeant que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Il découvrirait bien cette information d'une autre manière. Severus retourna à son journal, le visage impassible. Toutefois, ceux qui connaissaient bien l'homme pouvaient voir la chaleur qu'il y avait dans son regard sombre.


	66. Beaubâtons et Dumstrang

**Chapitre 66 : Beaubâtons et Dumstrang**

_Si tu l'oses : 257 Seul_

Harriet descendit dans la Grande Salle et se rendit compte de l'effervescence qui y régnait. Bien trop pour un simple petit déjeuner.

**« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »** demanda-t-elle à Hermione en s'installa à la table des Gryffondors.

**« Les délégations russes et françaises arrivent ce soir, »** répondit simplement cette dernière sans lever le nez de son livre.

**« Oh ! On est déjà le trente ? »**

**« Hmm hmm, »** acquiesça la brune.

La Serdaigle soupira et se servit des oeufs et quelques toasts. Elle sortit son manuel de potions pour lire la leçon suivante et aussi pour se prémunir de l'assaut Weasley qui venait de s'installer à côté d'elle pour une énième tentative.

**« Salut, Harriet, »** sourit Ron Weasley.

**« Salut, la belette, »** répliqua-t-elle simplement.

**« Eh ! Je ne suis pas une belette ! »**

**« Va dire ça à Maugrey. »**

**« Tu fais quoi ? »**

**« Potions. On aborde les antidotes, tu te rappelles. Personnellement, connaissant Snape, il serait capable de décider de nous empoisonner afin de tester nos antidotes directement. » **

Elle vit le rouquin pâlir et s'en délecta intérieurement. Elle garda toutefois le visage impassible alors qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner.

**« 'Mione, tu veux être mon binôme, aujourd'hui ? Ou je me mets avec Neville ? »**

**« Mets-toi avec Neville, »** répondit la Gryffondor. **« Tu es douée en potions. Tu pourras l'arrêter ou le conseiller quand il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il fait. »**

**« Ou le rassurer quand Snape est dans les parages, »** sourit la Serdaigle. **« Le pauvre. Il tremble toujours rien qu'à entendre son nom. »**

**« Mouais. Je me demande comment il réagira quand il saura que ... enfin tu vois. »**

**« Ouais. Ca promet d'être drôle. N'empêche. Le pauvre ... »**

Elles ignorèrent totalement le rouquin malgré ses tentatives de discussion des plus médiocres et ses sujets stupides et insignifiants avant de le voir s'éloigner.

« **Bon débarras**, » firent-elles en même temps avant de reprendre leur discussion.

xXxXxXx

Severus tenait la Carte du Maraudeur entre ses mains. Il surveillait le nom de Barty Croupton, celui qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey Fol Oeil. Il le surveillait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il ne tenterait rien durant les cours parce qu'il y aurait trop de témoins. Le Mangemort ne ferait donc pas de mal à Harriet durant ces moments-là. Mais il pourrait le faire à d'autres moments. Ou tenter quelque chose de fou comme venir dans son armoire à ingrédients pour lui voler ce qu'il fallait pour brasser son polynectar. C'était une potion longue et difficile à préparer. Certains ingrédients étaient assez difficiles à se procurer. Et vu la quantité que l'homme devait boire par jour, il devait consommer un chaudron de polynectar par semaine. Environ... Quand l'homme viendrait dans son armoire, il tomberait dans son piège. Mais il devrait être suffisamment prêt pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne se libère. Maudites lois contre l'usage de la magie noire !

Il soupira quand il referma la carte. Le Mangemort était retourné dans sa classe pour assurer son cours. Cela lui fit penser qu'il en avait un lui aussi. Il rangea le vieux parchemin maintenant vierge dans un tiroir de son bureau et se leva. Il fit entrer la classe Serdaigle-Gryffondor, les quatrièmes années.

Il se retint de relever un sourcil quand il ne vit pas sa soeur s'installer au premier rang mais au troisième. Il comprit toutefois rapidement. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle commençait à s'installer régulièrement à côté du jeune Londubat. Les potions de ce dernier n'en ressortaient que de meilleures qualités grâce à ses conseils alors il ne disait rien. Mais il notait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup alors il faisait un effort pour ne pas trop effrayer le jeune homme. Ce n'était toutefois pas gagné. Londubat semblait avoir développé une peur phobique de sa personne.

Son cours se passa sans trop d'ennuis. Le dernier de sa journée. Les suivant étaient annulés à cause de l'arrivée des délégations. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Karkaroff, Severus n'était pas à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop de quel côté cet homme était. Normalement, il était un traître. Il avait dénoncé de nombreux Mangemorts. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent ... Ils seraient au total trois marqués dans l'enceinte du château, Croupton, Karkaroff et lui. Cela risquait d'être explosif s'il faisait un pas de travers.

Il rentra dans ses appartements pour se détendre en attendant l'heure. Il se servit même un verre de Whisky avant de s'installer pour lire un peu et se changer les idées.

xXxXxXx

Vers dix-huit heures, tous les élèves de Poudlard sortirent et s'alignèrent devant le château, par maison et par année, pour accueillir leurs invités de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang. Il faisait frais et le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. Harriet se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle aurait dû songer à mettre des gants. Pourquoi elle oubliait toujours ses gants ? Elle soupira, soufflant dans ses mains rougies pour les réchauffer par la même occasion. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir rentrer se réchauffer.

Quelques doigts commencèrent à se lever et à pointer un point précis du ciel. Harriet leva les yeux dans cette direction et vit des pégases. Ah ! non ! Le terme exact était Abraxan ! Fichue mythologie moldue ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait six de ces créatures à la robe immaculée qui tirait quelque chose. Un carrosse cyan. Merlin... Pas évident de le voir dans cette partie du ciel qui était encore bleue. Pour passer inaperçu, il n'y avait pas mieux !

Leur descente était rapide mais ils atterrirent malgré tout avec douceur sur le chemin du château. Le cocher descendit avec souplesse et posa un escabeau devant la porte du carrosse avant d'ouvrir la portière décorées des armoiries de l'école. Deux baguettes croisées devant des arabesques qui ressemblaient étrangement à un arbre. Harriet ne pouvait pas voir correctement d'où elle était.

Dumbledore s'avança et aida une grande femme, que la jeune Prince supposait être Madame Maxime, à descendre en parfait gentleman.

_'Tiens, il connaît la galanterie et la politesse. Etonnant,' _ironisa intérieurement Harriet. _'Enfin, c'est Dumbledore. Tout pour paraître le meilleur en toutes choses ...' _

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons sortirent peu à peu, les jeunes hommes aidant leurs camarades, et s'alignèrent devant le carrosse. Leur uniforme était de couleur bleu ciel, pantalon pour les hommes et jupes jusqu'aux genoux pour les femmes. Harriet avait encore plus froid en les voyant. Le tissu n'avait pas l'air épais. Elle pensait même les voir trembler malgré la distance. Quelle idée de venir avec des tenues d'été dans un climat réputé frais en même temps. On n'était pas en Méditerranée !

Dumbledore les fit rentrer à l'intérieur du château afin qu'ils puissent se réchauffer en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Au plus grand bonheur d'Harriet, cela ne tarda pas. Des ronds d'eau apparurent sur la surface du Lac Noir, rapidement suivis par l'émergence d'un bateau à voiles à trois mâts. Il y avait beaucoup d'activités sur le pont, les élèves de Dumstrang bougeaient à gauche et à droite pour relever les voiles et amarrer le navire. Ils sortirent ensuite une planche pour descendre et mettre le pied à terre. Enfin... sur le ponton.

Eux, au moins, ils étaient habillés chaudement ! Bien que beaucoup avaient les bras découverts. Ils devaient avoir chaud vu la différence de climat avec la Russie. Ils devaient se croire en été sans doute. Les chanceux ! Harriet commençait vraiment à ne plus sentir ses pieds à force de rester immobile sur la pierre froide des escaliers du château. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement quand Dumbledore écourta ses salutations avec le directeur de Dumstrang, Igor Karkaroff, et les fit entrer à leur tour. Les élèves de Poudlard purent enfin rentrer et se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Les élèves de Dumstrang furent installés à la table des Serpentards et ceux de Beauxbâtons à celle des Serdaigles. Harriet eut du mal à se trouver une place maintenant que la table était bondée. Elle se glissa avec Luna aux côtés d'Alfie à proximité des Français.

La jeune Prince regarda avec surprise son cousin saluer avec joie une ravissante jeune femme, une blonde, avant de les rejoindre.

**« Tu la connais ? »** demanda Harriet en relevant un sourcil.

**« Ben, oui, »** répondit Alfie en haussant des épaules. **« C'est une amie d'enfance. Ma mère est amie avec Aimée Delacour et donc, j'ai vu un certain nombre de fois Fleur et Gabrielle. »**

**« Oh... »**

Harriet observa encore quelques secondes la blonde qu'elle soupçonna être Fleur Delacour avant de se concentrer sur les plats présents à table. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que ses papilles gustatives la faisaient saliver. Heureusement, son éducation lui permit de garder cela secret. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Enfin pas trop.

**« Tu comptes admirer la nourriture encore longtemps ? »** demanda Alfie.

**« Non, non, »** répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. **« C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Boeuf bourguignon, gratin dauphinois, quiche lorraine, tartiflette, ... J'en ai plus mangé depuis ... des siècles ! »**

Le blond rit doucement.

**« Tu sais qu'ils vont être là toute l'année ? Tu as le temps de redécouvrir chaque met de la gastronomie française que tu connaissais et même d'en découvrir d'autres. »**

La Serdaigle remercia son cousin du regard et se servit de ce qui était autrefois son péché mignon, à savoir la quiche lorraine. Elle la savoura longuement en fermant les yeux. Un délice... Elle commença à discuter avec ses amies et son cousin des événements à venir, incluant parfois un français ou deux dans la conversation. D'ailleurs, elle surprit Alfie quand elle répondit à l'un d'eux directement en français quand il ne la comprit pas en anglais.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu parlais français, » fit le jeune garçon.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé non plus, Alfie, » rétorqua Harriet en haussant des épaules.

« C'est pas faux. »

La soirée se passa tout en douceur et la jeune Prince se retrouva bien vite dans sa chambre à lire un énième roman moldu pour se détendre. Elle entendit un petit son clair. Son miroir magique. Elle posa son livre sur son oreiller, veillant à bien glisser au préalable son marque-page, et sortit son miroir. La surface réfléchissante révéla bien vite le visage de son frère. Elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette et lança un sort contre sa porte pour veiller à ce qu'elle soit bien fermée. Pour le reste, les chambres avaient un minimum d'intimité.

« **Salut, Sev**, » fit-elle avec un sourire.

**« Tu es ****seule**** ? » **

**« Oui. »**

**« Bien. J'ai quelques mises en garde à te faire. »**

**« Ah ? »**

**« Fais attention à Karkaroff. »**

**« Mouais...,** » fit lentement la Serdaigle, songeuse. **« Ce ne serait pas bête de le garder à l'oeil et que je m'en tienne éloignée. Vigilance constante !** »

Severus eut un rictus amusé.

**« Tu cites lequel ? L'imposteur ou le vrai ? »**

**« Je n'ai jamais entendu mon professeur dire cela malgré le fait qu'il a pris son identité donc je dirais le vrai. Il dit vraiment ça dans la vie réelle ? »**

**« Oh que oui. »**

**« Sinon, comment cela se passe de ton coté ? »** demanda la jeune fille. **« Tu avances. »**

**« Non,** » soupira-t-il. « **Il n'a pas encore fait un pas de travers et ne s'est pas encore approché de mon placard**. »

Harriet fit une légère grimace boudeuse.

**« En espérant qu'on puisse l'attraper avant que mon nom sorte de cette maudite coupe. J'ai pas envie de participer à ce maudit tournoi de mes fesses ! »**

**« Langage ! »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de rouler sur le dos dans son lit, tenant le miroir à bout de bras.

**« Merlin ! Harriet, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à ne pas être aussi vulgaire. »**

**« Quand nous serons à une réception ou à un moment où la vulgarité sera plus que déplacée, oui je suis d'accord. Mais sinon, laisse-moi être moi-même, s'il te plait.** »

Elle vit son frère soupirer bruyamment avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

**« Il faut que je te laisse. Quelqu'un est à ma porte. »**

**« Au revoir, Sev,** » fit alors Harriet avec un sourire alors qu'elle agitait la main devant le miroir.

Elle posa le miroir sur coté et fit léviter son livre au-dessus de sa tête. Le marque-page lui tomba sur la tête. Heureusement ce n'était qu'une plume ! Elle continua paisiblement sa lecture.


	67. La Coupe de Feu

**Chapitre 67 : La Coupe de Feu**

_Si tu l'oses : 287 organisation_

Harriet se leva de bonne heure, comme à son habitude, et prit une douche avant de descendre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle vit avec plaisir des crêpes et s'en prit deux. Toutefois elle ne se resservit pas. Elle les trouvait fades. Elle se promit d'aller faire un tour en cuisine pour demander aux elfes leur recette de crêpes et voir si elle ne pourrait pas leur donner une astuce pour que les leurs soient meilleures…

Elle lisait tranquillement un exemplaire du Chicaneur que Luna venait de lui donner quand Dumbledore demanda l'attention de tous. Elle quitta à regret l'article sur les joncheruines pour écouter le Monsieur-je-suis-un-fourbe-manipulateur-accro-aux-citrons. C'était d'autant plus ennuyant qu'elle savait déjà ce qui allait être annoncé. Des fois, avoir la connaissance des événements pouvait être un fardeau... Elle fixa alors le directeur sans pour autant être attentive. Elle semblait juste ... attentive. Elle vit ensuite un homme, un employé du ministère – cela pouvait être Ludo Verpey ou Barty Croupton Senior, elle s'en fichait royalement – prendre la parole et la Coupe de Feu fut présentée à toute la Grande Salle.

**« Tout ce que vous aurez à faire si vous voulez participez, c'est de prendre un morceau de parchemin et d'y inscrire votre nom ainsi que votre école, »** disait l'homme.

_**'Bla bla bla,'**_ soupira intérieurement Harriet. _**'Vous avez fini ? J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose de plus intéressant de ma journée comme ... je ne sais pas ... traîner devant un bon feu de cheminée avec un bon livre.'**_

Le supplice dura encore un bon quart d'heure avant que la Coupe ne soit déplacée dans le hall d'entrée du château et qu'ils soient tous libérés. Harriet, qui avait terminé son repas, partit pour sa salle commune afin de lire un livre de notes d'un ancien élève de Serdaigle. Elle avait encore trois bonnes bibliothèques à découvrir sur la dizaine qui parsemaient la salle commune. Cela traitait des propriétés des différentes pierres existantes dans le monde et leurs réactions tant en potions qu'en sortilèges. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Elle prit son miroir à coté pour prendre des notes.

xXxXxXx

Severus avait surveillé la Carte du Maraudeur toute la journée alors qu'il corrigeait vaguement quelques devoirs. Il n'en avait fait qu'une petite vingtaine en cinq heures alors qu'en général il mettait ce temps là pour corriger le travail de trois classes entières ... Preuve qu'il était vraiment concentré sur la carte. Il gardait à l'oeil l'emplacement du hall d'entrée afin de s'assurer que Croupton ne s'approche pas de près ou de loin de ce maudit artefact.

Sauf que Croupton ne vint jamais. Quand il vit Minerva et Dumbledore s'affairer autour, il regarda l'heure. Cela allait bientôt être le repas du soir. Avec un peu de chance, Harriet n'aurait pas à participer. Oh combien il le souhaitait. Elle était bien trop jeune pour affronter ces épreuves, même si techniquement, dans le monde fou des Prince, elle était la plus vieille élève de l'école. La plus mature et, normalement, la plus sage. Enfin, quand on ne venait pas l'embêter.

Il se leva en soupirant et sortit pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il ne vit donc pas l'étiquette de Croupton se déplacer dans la salle des trophées, attenante à la Grande Salle, où Minerva et Dumbledore avait momentanément déplacé la Coupe de Feu pour la ramener plus rapidement devant tout le monde pour la cérémonie.

Il mangea tranquillement même s'il avait toujours un certain malaise. Il échangea quelques regards avec sa soeur et surtout sa mère, juste à côté de lui, dont il sentait l'anxiété. Rapidement, le repas prit fin et la Coupe de Feu fut amenée au centre de la salle. Dumbledore réduisit la luminosité des flambeaux afin de les plonger dans une semi-obscurité, seulement éclairée par la lueur bleutée de l'artefact légendaire.

**« L'heure est maintenant venue de sélectionner nos champions, »** dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Il se tourna alors vers la Coupe dont les flammes virèrent au rouge écarlate. Une gerbe de flammes et d'étincelles s'éleva sur plusieurs mètres et un morceau de parchemin partiellement brûlé sur les rebords en jaillit. Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol.

_**'Aurait-il été un attrapeur quand il était jeune ?'**_se demanda Harriet._**'Mais pourquoi je me pose cette question ?'**_

Elle se secoua discrètement la tête et reporta son attention sur la cérémonie de la sélection des champions.

**« Le Champion de Beauxbatons est ... mille excuse, la Championne de Beauxbatons..., »** corrigea-t-il en lisant le parchemin.** « ... est Fleur Delacour ! »**

Des applaudissements polis pour Poudlard et Dumstrang se firent entendre alors que l'école Beauxbatons y allait avec plus de coeur, coeur qui était rejoint par Alfie Addington également. Ce dernier affichait un franc sourire à son amie. La ravissante sorcière se leva, serra la main de Dumbledore et partit dans une salle adjacente.

Le calme revint dans la Grande Salle tandis que la Coupe de Feu reprenait une couleur écarlate et crachait un autre morceau de parchemin.

**« Le Champion de Dumstrang est ... Victor Krum ! »** s'exclama Dumbledore.

De nouveau, des applaudissements enthousiastes furent entendus de partout. Krum était lui aussi une célébrité mais au Quidditch. Il serra la main de Dumbledore avant de partir à la suite de Fleur Delacour. La Coupe s'alluma une troisième fois et un nouveau parchemin apparut.

**« Le Champion de Poudlard est ... Cédric Diggory ! »**

Harriet applaudit avec un sourire poli alors qu'elle regardait le jeune homme s'avancer. Elle regretta de ne pas voir le beau Robert Pattinson mais bon. Ce n'était qu'un acteur moldu des années futures. Et puis, elle le préférait dans Twilight ! Elle retint un soupir alors qu'elle écoutait la suite du discours de Dumbledore.

**« Merveilleux ! Nous avons nos trois champions ! »** dit le directeur avec enthousiasme. «** Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer ... »**

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain dans son discours. Tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Tous les regards étaient curieux et intrigués. Tous sauf quatre. Eileen, Severus, Harriet et Hermione virent la Coupe se rallumer et cracher un quatrième morceau de parchemin avec horreur.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'il retenait sa respiration. Le silence était lourd dans la Grande Salle alors que le directeur fixait le parchemin. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

**« Harriet Potter. »**

Le Maître des Potions serra les poings alors qu'il portait son regard sur sa soeur. Cette dernière était figée sur son banc. Filius avança immédiatement pour dire deux mots au directeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête mais Severus ne put en savoir la teneur. Il se tenait trop loin. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les murmures choqués et en colère dans la Grande Salle. Ils la prenaient pour une tricheuse. Il dut faire un effort pour faire taire sa colère et garder son masque impassible.

**« Harriet Potter, **» répéta Dumbledore. ** « Harriet, venez ici, s'il vous plait ! »**

Harriet se dressa sur sa chaise et regarda le directeur avec une lueur dans le regard. Severus retint un soupir. Cela puait l'esclandre mais elle avait le droit avec ce qui se passait.

**« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, professeur Dumbledore ! Je refuse de participer à ce tournoi ! »**

**« Venez, Harriet, »** répéta le directeur. **« Nous allons en discuter dans la pièce d'à côté. »**

Severus la vit clairement soupirer et s'avancer en silence pour se diriger vers la porte que les autres champions avaient empruntée. Ils attendaient tous dans la salle d'à côté. Il la suivit, ainsi que les trois directeurs d'école, les deux employés du Ministère, Filius, Minerva et ... le faux Maugrey.

La pièce était beaucoup plus petite. Les trois autres champions attendaient devant un feu de cheminée. Harriet les rejoignit et croisa les bras avec colère alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur, juste à côté de Krum. Ce dernier la regarda un instant en relevant un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

**« Extraordinaire ! »** s'exclama Ludo Verpey, un homme du ministère travaillant au département des jeux et sports magiques. **« Absolument extraordinaire ! Messieurs ... Mademoiselle, »** fit-il à l'adresse des trois premiers champions. **« Permettez-moi de vous présenter – si incroyable que cela puisse paraître – le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »**

**« C'est vrai que c'est extraordinaire, »** siffla Harriet avec colère. **« C'est tellement **_**chouette **_**d'être sélectionné à un tournoi extrêmement dangereux quand, petit a, on n'a pas l'âge requis, petit b, on n'a pas les compétences **_**nécessaires**_** pour pouvoir y survivre, et petit c, quand on a même pas mis son foutu nom dans cette foutue coupe ! Alors oui, si c'est cela que vous entendez par extraordinaire, c'est extraordinaire ! Maintenant dites-moi comment je fais pour ne pas participer à votre tournoi de la mort qui tue ! »**

Les trois champions qui étaient surpris par l'annonce de l'employé du ministère regardaient maintenant la jeune Prince, Diggory avec stupéfaction, Krum avec le regard sombre mais juste pour le principe qu'il était seul face à deux champions de Poudlard, ce qui était en soi une injustice. Le pire selon Severus qui sentait déjà la moutarde monter, c'était la réaction de la Française.

**« Enfin, voyons, c'est insensé, il doit y avoir une erreur ! »** s'exclama Fleur Delacour avec un petit air supérieur et un accent à couper au couteau. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ****organisation**** ? C'est impossible ! Cette gamine est beaucoup trop jeune ! »**

« La gamine, elle t'emmerde ! » répliqua Harriet avec un regard meurtrier alors qu'elle passait au français. « Et la gamine précise bien qu'elle NE VEUT PAS participer ! J'espère avoir été assez claire puisqu'apparemment t'es assez bouchée pour ne pas le comprendre en anglais ! »

**« Miss Potter ! »** intervint Severus qui voulait éviter un meurtre. **« Calmez-vous ! Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle ! »**

Le Maître des Potions vit sa soeur se figer et la regarder avec une colère encore plus noire. Le regard qui disait clairement 'tu oses me faire ça à un moment pareil ?' Ben oui, il osait. Elle avait intérêt à se tenir. Pendant ce temps, les directeurs des trois écoles se disputaient face à l'injustice et la nomination d'Harriet en tant que championne.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la Serdaigle une nouvelle fois.

**« Harriet, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? »**

**« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je dois vous le dire dans quelle langue ? Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette satanée coupe ! Je vous ai dit en début d'année que je ne voulais pas participer. Vous le savez depuis la rentrée ! »**

**« Mais enfin, cette fille ment c'eust évident ! »** s'écria Madame Maxime.

**« Je connais bien Miss Potter, »** intervint le professeur Flitwick. **« Elle n'est pas du tout du genre à mentir. »**

_**'Ca, ça reste encore à prouver,'**_ pensa Severus mais il ne répliqua pas.

Au contraire, il confirma les propos de son collègue d'un hochement de tête.

**« De plus, je peux vous confirmer que Miss Potter est venue me voir en début d'année pour parler de son angoisse vis-à-vis de ce tournoi. Elle a la fâcheuse manie de se retrouver en plein milieu des ennuis sans même les chercher. Comme s'il lui collait à la peau, telle une sangsue. »**

**« Croyez-moi je m'en passerai bien des problèmes, » **soupira Harriet alors qu'elle cherchait à reprendre son calme. **« Tout ce que je demande pour ce soir, deux choses à vrai dire. Et c'est simple comme bonjour. La première, qu'on me retire immédiatement de cette liste de champions. Je ne veux pas mourir dans ce tournoi juste pour votre spectacle, Mr Verpey. La seconde, un bon chocolat chaud et un bon livre devant un bon feu de cheminée ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop demander ! »**

Elle insista encore une dizaine de minutes sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à ce maudit tournoi car Madame Maxime, Fleur et Mr Karkaroff restaient sceptiques. Elle alla même jusqu'à se tourner vers son frère pour exiger une fiole de veritaserum sur le champ pour appuyer ses dires. Cela eut pour mérite d'amener les deux directeurs à la croire sur parole. Personne n'irait demander du veritaserum ainsi. Elle devait donc dire la vérité. Fleur, elle, continuait de fusiller la Serdaigle du regard, pleine de mépris et de colère.

Toutefois, tout ce cinéma fut vite fini quand Barty Croupton Senior, travaillant au département de la coopération magique internationale, prit la parole.

**« Nous devons respecter les règles et les règles indiquent clairement que les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi. »**

Harriet se tourna alors vers l'homme et resta un moment silencieuse. Severus la regarda un instant. Elle réfléchissait.

**« A quelles lois suis-je soumise exactement pour être obligée de participer à ce tournoi ? **» demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

Le Maître des Potions releva un sourcil pour savoir où sa soeur voulait en venir.

**« Des lois magiques. »**

**« Merci, Capitaine Obvious, cela je m'en serais doutée ... »**

**« Miss Potter ! » **

La voix de Severus claqua. Il lui retira de nouveau cinq points. Mais il ne lui donna pas tort pour autant.

**« Quelles lois, Mr Croupton ? »** demanda-t-il à son tour.

**« Elles sont très vieilles. Cela est directement lié à la magie du sorcier. Il doit écrire son nom et le jeter dans la coupe. C'est très important. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais écrit mon nom sur un parchemin pour le jeter dans cette coupe, »** fit Harriet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Dumbledore pour récupérer le bout de parchemin source de son malheur.

Elle se figea.

**« Miss Potter ? »** fit Severus.

**« C'est mon écriture, »** siffla-t-elle. **« Celui qui a écrit ça est bon. Mais il a oublié que je suis aussi une Prince. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi. »**

**« Passons un test, » **proposa alors Croupton.** « Tout sorcier, quand il pose sa signature sur un document, y laisse sa marque, une part de sa magie. Si ce n'est pas votre magie, alors vous n'aurez pas à participer. »**

Severus vit une petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard de sa soeur. Hélas cet espoir fut vite tué dans l'oeuf. Il s'agissait bien de sa magie.

**« Si jamais je trouve celui qui m'a piégée, »** menaça-t-elle. **« Je lui ferais amèrement regretter son geste ! » **

Elle sortit de la salle avec colère en claquant la porte. Tous sursautèrent. Dans sa fureur, Harriet avait libéré sa magie et tous les éléments de verre avaient explosé en même temps que la porte avait claqué.

Severus soupira. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Harriet était dès lors une championne du tournoi. Il remarqua que le parchemin voletait vers le sol. Il le ramassa et lut en effet le nom de sa soeur. Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il vit le nom de l'école alors qu'il entendait Madame Maxime et Karkaroff parler aux deux employés du Ministère pour demander un nouveau tour pour choisir un champion supplémentaire et être à égalité avec Poudlard.

**« Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible, »** dit-il en tendant le bout de parchemin. **« Par je ne sais quel coup du sort, il se trouve que Miss Potter est représentante de l'école de Pelhisir. »**

**« QUOI ?! »** s'exclamèrent tous les adultes et Miss Delacour d'une même voix.


	68. La Représentante de Pelhisir

**Chapitre 68 : La Représentante de Pelhisir**

En ce jeudi 3 novembre, les discussions battaient son plein dans la Grande Salle. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que les champions avaient été sélectionnés et Harriet subissait déjà le revers de la médaille. Même Severus en avait entendu parler et le voyait sur bon nombre de poitrines. Des badges **'Vive Cédric'** qui se muaient en **'A bas Potter'**. C'était ... dégradant.

Toutefois, il avait remarqué le comportement de sa soeur face à cela et avait retenu un rictus amusé.

**« Tu n'as vraiment que cela à faire ? Me coller ton badge débile dans la tronche. Va plutôt voir aux hangars à bateaux si j'y suis. J'ai autre chose à foutre qu'écouter tes bêtises. »**

Il la savait en colère mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas surprise par la suite des événements. Sauf peut-être d'être une championne de Pelhisir. Il était lui-même surpris et avait directement contacté Merryl le soir-même pour l'avertir de la situation. Elle lui avait dit alors qu'elle allait voir avec d'autres responsables de l'archipel.

Il buvait donc tranquillement son café en lisant les nouvelles de la Gazette. Harriet était malheureusement en première page. Il retint un soupir.

Il sursauta comme tout le monde quand les grandes portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Il porta immédiatement son regard, la main crispée sur sa baguette par réflexe et il ne fut pas le seul dans ce cas. Toutefois, il ne put que soupirer et presque lever les yeux au ciel en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Merryl Evans venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Une entrée très théâtrale. Severus ne l'aimait que d'autant plus. Et elle était magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon taille haute et des chaussures en cuir de dragon, une tunique vert sombre et une grande cape de voyage élégante. Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés dans son dos. Elle avait prononcé la courbe de ses lèvres avec un rouge à lèvres rouge sombre mais pas trop.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Minerva murmurer le nom de Lily. Il était vrai que Merryl ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Gryffondor. Elle était juste plus bronzée.

**« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** demanda Alfie Addington en se levant.

« Tante Merryl ? » fit Miss Delacour.

**« Tati Merryl ? »** dit Harriet.

**« Tati Merryl ?! »** répéta la française en regardant cette dernière.

« Tante Merryl ?! » répéta la Serdaigle sur le même ton.

**« Oh Merlin..., »** murmura Severus en se passant une main sur le visage. «** Voilà qui promet... »**

Il vit la rousse sourire doucement alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la salle.

**« Bonjour, les jeunes, laissez les vieilles personnes mettre le bazar, d'accord ? »**

Severus dut faire un effort pour garder son visage impassible mais intérieurement, il était mort de rire. Il vit Harriet pour une fois sans voix. Ca, c'était aussi un plaisir. Elle avait très souvent le dernier mot dans une conversation. Mais là, elle était sur le cul, tout comme Mr Addington et Miss Delacour. Quant au reste de la Grande Salle, elle était étrangement silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Merryl.

Il se leva et commença à faire le tour de la table des professeurs. Heureusement, il s'installa toujours presque en bout de table.

**« Merryl ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »** demanda-t-il simplement, le visage impassible.** « Tu n'es pas venue pour dire bonjour à un vieil ami, je suppose... »**

**« J'adore aller rendre visite à ceux qui s'exilent dans de vieux châteaux pleins de courants d'air mais non..., »** rit-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la table des professeurs. **« Ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je suis ici. »**

Dumbledore se leva et prit alors la parole.

**« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? » **

**« Je m'appelle Merryl Evans, »** répondit-elle simplement, avec un petit sourire en coin. « **Et pour répondre à votre autre question, sachez que Poudlard est un vrai moulin. On y entre comme dans un bordel de bas étage. »**

Severus se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il adorait cette femme ! Elle avait un de ces humours ! Une vraie perle !

**« Et vous êtes ici pour quelle raison ? » **demanda le directeur, la mâchoire crispée par le commentaire sur son école.

**« Je suis la représentante de Pelhisir. Magia a, par on ne sait quel miracle, choisi Harriet Potter-Prince comme championne de notre école, par conséquent, j'ai été nommée pour venir assister au tournoi au nom de Pelhisir et soutenir cette jeune fille. »** Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers cette dernière. **« D'ailleurs, au nom de toute l'école, Miss Potter, nous comptons sur vous pour nous rapporter ce trophée. »**

**« Je ... quoi ?! »** fit Harriet, complètement perdue. **« Je ... je ferai de mon mieux... je crois. »**

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer pour sa soeur. La pauvre s'était rassise sur sa chaise, presque sonnée par les cinq dernières minutes. Elle était certainement en état de choc.

Merryl s'avança et serra les mains de chaque professeur, directeur et employé du ministère anglais présent, faisant juste la bise à Severus qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle se retint juste pour Eileen dont elle connaissait le glamour et ne voulait pas révéler le secret. La sorcière lui en fut d'ailleurs silencieusement reconnaissante.

**« Je vous souhaite bon appétit, » **dit-elle ensuite. **« Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai un certain nombre de choses à dire à Miss Potter. »**

Elle s'écarta donc de la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles.

**« Riette. Tu viens ? »**

**« Je ... Oui, tati..., »** fit la jeune fille en se levant comme un automate.

**« Severus, est-ce qu'on peut envahir ton bureau pour discuter ? »**

**« Tant que vous le mettez pas dans un bordel sans nom et que vous ne le faites pas exploser, je ne suis pas contre, »** répondit ce dernier. «** Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ouvrir la porte... »**

**« Tu supposes bien. Bonne journée ! »**

Merryl et Harriet disparurent par la grande porte, les deux battants se refermant lentement derrière elles par magie.

Dès que les portes se furent refermées complètement, un boucan du diable s'éleva dans la salle. Les discussions étaient enflammées avec pour seul sujet ce qui venait de se passer.

« Alfie, tu as des explications ? » fit Fleur Delacour.

« Sur quoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Comment Potter peut être apparentée à Merryl ?! »

« Ben, nos mères étaient soeurs alors ... Je ne l'ai moi-même appris que l'an dernier. Elle avait toujours crue sa famille morte et Tante Pétunia n'est pas une personne fréquentable alors on reste loin... »

« Mais c'est Potter ! Elle est célèbre, une petite idiote arrogante, certes. Mais elle est mondialement connue pour avoir survécu. Comment ta mère pouvait ... ? »

« Tu ne connais pas Harriet, Fleur. Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est idiote ? »

« Elle l'est ! »

« Arrogante peut-être mais pas idiote, » rétorqua le blond, le visage dur. « Elle est l'une des meilleures de sa promo ! Et c'est une Evans ! Les Evans sont naturellement intelligents et doués ! Alors ne la critique pas sans la connaître, s'il te plait. »

Pendant ce temps, le Maître des Potions faisait aussi les frais d'un interrogatoire.

**« Severus, auriez-vous une explication ? »** demanda Dumbledore.

L'homme retint un soupir alors qu'il se tournait vers le directeur.

**« A quel sujet ? »**

**« Eh bien, cette femme. Vous la connaissez ? »**

**« Cela semblait évident, non ? »** rétorqua-t-il avec son sarcasme habituel. **« C'était Merryl Evans, la soeur aînée de Lily. »**

**« Pourquoi nous ne la connaissons pas ? »** demanda le vieil homme.

**« Parce qu'elle a été étudié la magie à Pelhisir, »** répondit simplement le Serpentard.

Il se leva et jeta un regard noir à tout le monde. Il coupa directement court à l'interrogatoire.

**« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne m'appelle pas Merryl Evans, je ne suis pas une femme, je ne suis pas roux – Merlin m'en préserve ! – et je ne suis pas un élémentaliste. Je ne suis qu'un simple Maître des Potions. Par conséquent, si vous avez des questions, je vous suggère d'aller voir directement Miss Evans. Elle se fera certainement une joie de vous répondre. Si toutefois, elle en a l'envie ... Bonne journée. »**

**« Severus... »**

**« J'ai une potion sur le feu, »** coupa ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la sortie dans une de ses envolées de cape légendaires.

xXxXxXx

Harriet marchait en compagnie de sa tante, silencieuse, alors qu'elles descendaient dans les cachots, vers le bureau de Severus. Elle la laissa ouvrir la porte et elles entrèrent. Quand la porte fut refermée et les sorts d'intimités bien placés, la Serdaigle prit la parole.

**« Salut Merryl. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'était quoi ce numéro ? »**

**« Salut Riette. Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit dans la Grande Salle, je suis ici au nom de l'école de Pelhisir pour te soutenir et te faire gagner ce tournoi ! Puisqu'apparemment, tu n'as pas pu échapper à ta nomination ... »**

**« Pourtant Severus a surveillé l'autre taré. Il n'a pas compris ce qu'il a manqué. »**

**« J'en discuterai avec lui plus tard. Sinon ça va ? »**

**« Moui... plus ou moins. Les adolescents sont des cons qui font des trucs stupides et inutiles pour charrier leurs victimes. Mais ça, quelle que sera l'époque, ça ne changera jamais. »**

Merryl eut un sourire amusé.

**« Je me fais toujours harcelée par ce débile de Weasley qui a maintenant l'heureux surnom de belette depuis qu'il est passé sous la baguette de Maugrey. »**

Le sourire de l'élémentaliste devint moqueur.

**« Et j'ai appris que tu connaissais Delacour qui est une vraie salope ! »**

**« Langage ! »** fit Merryl en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front.

**« Je suis désolée mais je déteste cette fille. Elle m'a prise en grippe dès la seconde où Verpey a annoncé que j'étais championne alors que je criais haut et fort que je ne voulais pas l'être ! Elle m'a insultée directement. Genre je suis une gamine. Moi, une gamine ?! »**

**« Ouch... »** La rousse soupira. **« Ecoute, Harriet. Laisse-lui du temps. Fleur est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est enfant. C'est la nièce de ma meilleure amie ... »**

**« Ouais. Alfie m'en a touché deux mots. Cela change rien au fait que je ne l'aime pas. »**

**« Laisse-lui une chance, s'il te plait. »**

La Serdaigle soupira bruyamment.

**« Je te promets de ne jamais commencer. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne répliquerais pas, »** ajouta Harriet en levant un doigt. **« Il est hors de question que je m'écrase face Miss Pimbèche ! »**

Merryl leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra changer de sujet.

**« Tu as des questions particulières sur ta situation actuelle ? »**

**« Est-ce que cela fait de moi maintenant une élève officielle de Pelhisir et que je pourrais éviter Ombrage l'an prochain ? »**

**« Hmm ... Je ne sais pas. Je peux toujours me renseigner... »**

**« Sinon, dans l'immédiat non, j'ai pas de question. Officiellement, tu n'as pas le droit de m'aider. Tu ne peux que me soutenir. Mais j'avais prévu le coup au cas où... »**

**« Ah ? »**

**« Ben, j'étais déjà au courant pour la première tâche puisque tu as eu une demande pour certaines créatures il y a quelques semaines. Alors dans le doute quant à ma nomination, j'ai malgré tout fait des recherches en bibliothèque pour ne pas finir en biscotte grillée pour dragon. »**

**« Excellente initiative, »** applaudit Merryl.

Harriet soupira.

«** Je vais te laisser. J'ai encore un devoir à finir pour la rentrée. »**

**« Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune obligation vis-à-vis des cours ... »**

**« Cela ne change pas le fait que je veux apprendre, » **rétorqua sa nièce avant de lui faire une brève embrassade et de sortir du bureau. **« Bonne journée, Merryl. »**

**« Bonne journée, Riette. »**

xXxXxXx

Severus marcha lentement vers son bureau. Il avait croisé Harriet dans le couloir et l'avait silencieusement salué d'un hochement de tête. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, se doutant d'y retrouver Merryl. Et en effet, elle était là, assise sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau.

**« Vous êtes en retard pour votre retenue, jeune homme ! »** fit-elle avec un air faussement sévère.

Il eut un rictus amusé alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau.

**« Oh vraiment ? »** demanda-t-il un sourcil relevé. **« Je n'étais pas au courant que j'étais redevenu élève de cette école. »**

Elle eut un rire amusé. Severus appela un elfe pour qu'il leur apporte du thé. Il s'installa sur une autre chaise.

**« Et si tu me mettais un peu au parfum sur ce qui se trame. Je crois avoir raté un épisode entre le 'je vais en discuter avec des responsables' et le 'je suis la représentante de Pelhisir' ... »**

Merryl eut un rire clair avant de réexpliquer la situation au Maître des Potions.


	69. Une Etrange Beuglante et un Alfie en Col

**Chapitre 69 : Une Etrange Beuglante et un Alfie en Colère**

Severus était assis seul dans la Grande Salle à savourer son café alors qu'il lisait son mensuel de potions. En même temps peu de gens oserait venir de si bonne heure un samedi matin ! Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient à peine. Il mangea quelques toasts dans l'ambiance paisible de cette salle d'ordinaire si bruyante.

Des pas légers, qui seraient passés inaperçus en temps normal, résonnèrent sur le sol de pierre. Le Serpentard leva la tête et fit un petit sourire en salutation à Merryl. Cette dernière le rejoignit rapidement et s'installa juste à côté de lui.

**« Tu es bien matinale. »** dit-il simplement.

**« J'avais quelque chose à faire. Et toi ? »**

**« J'apprécie prendre mon petit déjeuner dans le calme. Cette salle est habituellement une véritable place aux foires. C'est horripilant. Et je ne supporte pas devoir m'interrompre parce que je surveille de sales cornichons qui ne font que des bêtises. »**

La rousse rit doucement alors qu'elle se servait un thé bien chaud ainsi que des oeufs et des toasts.

**« Sinon, tu es bien installée ? »** s'enquit le Maître des Potions au bout d'un instant de silence calme et paisible.

**« Etrangement oui. Ce vieux château bourré de courants d'air n'est pas si mal. » **Severus ricana. **« Mais je préfère mon petit nid sous les tropiques. C'est assez étrange de revenir vivre au pays. Enfin ... c'est pour la bonne cause. »**

**« J'avoue que je me suis toujours senti chez moi, ici. Le premier endroit où je pouvais dormir à poing fermé sans craindre d'être réveillé par des cris ou recevoir des coups pour des raisons aussi futiles que la magie. »**

**« Ton père ? »**

**« Un véritable enfoiré. Je pense que tu t'en rappelles un peu. »**

**« Je me rappelle surtout d'un alcoolique venu te chercher et que je t'ai aidé à ramener à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu par la suite. Mais je ne suis plus trop souvent revenue non plus. Surtout suite au scandale de Pétunia... »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? »**

**« C'est surtout ce que son petit-ami de l'époque, qui est devenu son mari, a dit à mon égard alors que je n'avais rien fait. Enfin, je pense n'avoir rien fait. Je me sentais bizarre d'être présente à leur rendez-vous en amoureux – à la demande de Pétunia ! Le comble ... – et le lendemain, elle est venue me voir pour me dire que Vernon m'avait trouvée odieuse où je ne sais plus quoi. J'ai eu droit finalement au même qualificatif que Lily et tous les autres sorciers. J'étais un monstre. Tu vois un peu le topo. »**

**« Oui, je vois ... »**

**« Du coup, je suis restée même pendant les vacances à l'archipel et je ne suis plus du tout rentrée pendant quelques années. »**

Ils discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres mais des sujets plus anodins puisque le professeur Dumbledore venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Elle répondit à quelques questions du vieil homme, gardant sa langue sur d'autres car l'archipel se devait de garder certains secrets. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait la nature profonde de Dumbledore. Elle avait sauvé Magia d'un dégénéré. L'homme en était un et, en prime, en avait créé d'autres ! Elle n'allait pas lui donner des informations sensibles en plus !

La Grande Salle commença peu à peu à se remplir et, tout comme l'avait décrit Severus, devint des plus bruyantes. Merryl salua d'un sourire son fils, Fleur Delacour et sa nièce, Harriet. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle voyait son voisin tenter de se lever, elle lui prit le poignet et engagea la conversation sur un énième sujet sans la moindre importance. Le Serpentard releva un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, restant pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne forçait même pas. Sa compagnie était la plus douce et la plus agréable qu'il avait pu avoir depuis Lily.

Le courrier commença à arriver et l'oeil acéré de Severus nota la présence d'une enveloppe cramoisie portée par un hibou commun, enveloppe qui atterrit immédiatement dans ... le porridge de Dumbledore. Il releva un sourcil intrigué. Dumbledore qui recevait une beuglante dans la Grande Salle, c'était une première. L'homme la prit rapidement et tenta de partir avec mais apparemment la personne qui l'avait envoyée avait prévu le coup. Un petit sourire en coin, pas tout à fait innocent pour qui connaissait la belle rousse – et il commençait à la connaître –, lui fit comprendre qui était l'auteur de la lettre.

Cette dernière s'échappa des mains de Dumbledore et s'ouvrit. Une voix de mégère, ressemblant étrangement à la voix de Pétunia Evans bien qu'en plus rocailleuse et plus pincée, se fit entendre.

**« Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, »** dit-elle d'une voix forte, amenant le silence dans la Grande Salle. **« Je vous accuse ! »**

Severus releva un sourcil, s'empêchant de regarder la coupable du méfait et resta attentif quant aux propos de la beuglante. Qu'est-ce que Merryl avait prévu pour le glucosé ?

**« L'Angleterre magique est désuète, misogyne et moyenâgeuse ! Rien n'a avancé depuis presque un siècle, depuis que vous cumulez les postes de Juge, d'Empereur et de Bourreau ! Vous étiez celui qui a jeté le **_**fidelitas**_** protégeant la maison des Potter ! Vous saviez que Sirius Black était innocent des crimes pour lesquels il était accusé ! Et pourtant, vous l'avez envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ! »**

Le Maître des Potions écarquilla légèrement les yeux alors que l'intéressé avait pincé les lèvres et tentait de récupérer la lettre pour la faire taire. Merryl avait vraiment tout prévu ! La lettre était protégée par il ne savait quel genre de bouclier.

**« Vous avez l'Ordre de Merlin, vous êtes reconnus par vos pairs comme étant le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle ! Et pourquoi ? Je me le demande puisque vous n'avez pas été capable d'empêcher quelqu'un de mettre le nom d'Harriet Potter dans la Coupe de Feu ! La pauvre enfant ! Obligée de participer à un tel tournoi à son âge ! Vous êtes un Vieux Barbu bien pensant, égoïste et manipulateur ! Tant l'Angleterre que le monde entier s'en souviendra ! Tant que vous ferez des erreurs inacceptables, je ferais ressortir vos squelettes de vos placards ! Réfléchissez-y, Mr le Directeur ! Bien à vous, Ariana. »**

L'enveloppe se désagrégea dans une petite gerbe de flammes et disparut sans laisser la moindre cendre. Le silence était total, lourd et oppressant. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers le directeur qui était figé, les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde était soit choqué, soit perdu. Tout le monde n'avait pas compris les propos qui étaient avancés, surtout les plus jeunes. Mais les adultes, ceux qui connaissaient les hauts faits de Dumbledore, étaient estomaqués. La mégère – que Severus savait être Merryl sous camouflage – avait porté de lourdes accusations sur le leader de la lumière, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, le monsieur-trop-de-titres-Dumbledore.

Le Serpentard affichait une mine choquée, comme tout le monde. Il ne cherchait même pas à la cacher. Mais il n'était pas choqué des propos. Non, les faits, il les connaissait bien. Non, il était choqué parce que Merryl avait eu l'audace de les envoyer directement à Dumbledore. Pire ! Elle avait révélé tout cela par beuglante devant témoins dans la Grande Salle ! Cela risquait d'apparaître dans la Gazette du Sorcier dès le lendemain ! Oh Merlin qu'il voulait que cela apparaisse dans le prochain quotidien... Cela ferait les pieds du glucosé !

Severus se mit en tête d'acheter une boîte de pralines pour la belle rousse pour non seulement la féliciter discrètement, mais aussi lui dire de faire attention car Dumbledore restait malgré tout un gros poisson. Il n'était pas très bon de s'y frotter, surtout de face.

Alors qu'il pensait à cela, il voyait l'image de Merryl se transformant en dauphin juste après lui avoir répondu sarcastiquement.

**« Eh bien justement ! Moi, les poissons, je les mange ! »**

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Maître des Potions commença sa journée d'excellente humeur ! Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

xXxXxXx

Alfie était assis à la table des Serdaigles à revoir quelques points difficiles avec Luna. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Cela faisait quinze jours ! Quinze jours depuis la sélection des champions. Et depuis, il y avait une guerre pas possible entre Harriet et Fleur. Elles ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture ! Pourquoi Luna avait-elle invité Harriet à s'installer à côté d'eux alors qu'il était justement à côté de la française ? Il soupira alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ses notes en sortilèges.

Heureusement que Luna était la patience incarnée et répétait volontiers quand il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Toutefois, il y eut un moment où il en eut marre et il se tourna immédiatement vers les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme des cousines.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il en français pour garder un maximum d'intimité.

Personne n'avait à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Comme ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, c'était un peu raté mais bon ... Au moins, tout le monde ne parlait pas français... Harriet et Fleur se turent pour le regarder.

« Vous êtes deux filles supers en tous points, » continua-t-il, dégageant toute sa frustration dans sa colère. « Mais vous êtes de vraies connasses entre vous ! »

Il leva la main pour les empêcher de répliquer. Il pointa un doigt vers Fleur.

« Toi, tu arrêtes de faire ta petite bourge coincée, et toi, » fit-il en pointant Harriet. « Arrête d'être ignoble ! Sinon, je demande à maman de vous transformer en poisson pour nourrir le calmar géant et les sirènes ! » Il souffla. « Autant de stress, c'est nuisible pour un gamin de douze ans ! Je vous préviens, vous payerez les frais de psychomages ! »

« J'aimerais bien voir Merryl essayer, » rétorqua Harriet, bien que plus calmement puisque son cousin ne lui avait rien fait. « Et voir comment elle réagirait face à Sirius et à la famille Prince ... Cela promet d'être épique ! Quoique avec mon frère ... Il risque de lui donner un coup de main de peur de la décevoir ! » Elle secoua la tête, un brin amusée par l'idée. « Mais avant que tu t'énerves encore plus, Alfie, sache que c'est elle qui a commencé. Tout cela parce que mon nom est sorti de cette satanée Coupe de Feu à la mords-moi-le-noeud ! »

« Et tu étais obligée de réagir comme une gamine de primaire ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste passer à côté et prouver que tu étais plus mature que cela ? J'ai douze ans et je suis obligé de régler une situation où vous vous mettez à vous crêpez le chignon comme des gamines de huit ans ! Soyez matures, nom d'une chouette ! 'C'est elle qui a commencé,' gnagnagna ! »

Il rangea brusquement ses affaires, n'ayant plus la tête à travailler, et partit de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif.

« J'aurais dû continuer de jouer les asociaux, » maugréa-t-il dans son écharpe.

« Vu comme ça..., » fit Harriet, mouchée.

C'est qu'elle avait mentalement trente-quatre ans, quand même ! De là entendre qu'elle avait le comportement d'une gamine de huit, c'était plus qu'insultant. Elle réfléchit quelques instants alors qu'elle fixait Fleur Delacour du regard. Cette dernière en faisait tout autant. Il était vrai qu'elles agissaient comme des garces l'une envers l'autre. La jeune Prince se souvint alors de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa tante et retint un soupir. Pour le bien-être d'Alfie, elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Et puis, c'était elle la plus mature. Elle devait montrer l'exemple ! Elle tendit la main vers la française.

« Harriet Potter-Prince, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

Fleur l'observa un instant avant de porter son regard vers la porte derrière laquelle Alfie venait de disparaître.

« Ce petit ressemble tellement à sa mère ..., » fit-elle, pensive. « C'en est effrayant parfois. »

Elle se tourna vers la Serdaigle. Elle observa quelques secondes la main qui était tendue avant de finalement la serrer.

« Fleur Marie Aimée Delacour. Enchantée également. »

« Je préfère ne pas savoir si ma mère était mieux ou pire que Merryl, » confia Harriet avec un sourire en coin. Elle regarda sa montre. « Oh Merlin ! Déjà ?! Ce n'est pas de tout ça mais moi, j'ai un cours de potions et je n'ai pas intérêt à être en retard. Au revoir, Delacour. »

« Au revoir, Potter. »

La Serdaigle partit également. Personne ne vit la petite lueur dans le regard de Luna Lovegood. Ni même son sourire doux.

« Déjà une chose de faite, » dit-elle simplement en retournant à sa bouillabaisse.


	70. Examen des Baguettes

**Chapitre 70 : Examen des Baguettes**

Harriet était en binôme avec Neville en potions une fois encore. Ils travaillaient à la phase finale d'un antidote. Cela faisait bien trois cours qu'ils étaient penchés dessus.

La classe était calme. On n'entendait que le bruit des chaudrons dont les contenus bouillonnaient doucement, le son sec du couteau contre la planche quand des ingrédients étaient coupés, émincés, ... Ainsi que le bruissement léger des lourdes capes de Severus alors qu'il faisait le tour de la classe afin de surveiller leur travail. Parfois, il y avait un commentaire sarcastique qui fusait ainsi qu'une poignée de points en moins.

Il y eut une légère perturbation autour du chaudron d'Harriet et Neville.

**« C'était quoi cette lueur ? »** demanda le Gryffondor dans un murmure.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Maître des Potions juste derrière lui.

**« T'occupes pas de ça, »** rassura la Serdaigle. ** « Juste un sortilège de protection qui empêche les petits malins de bousiller mon travail en me balançant des trucs. Tu me passes les racines, s'il te plait. »**

**« Est-ce que le sortilège est réglementaire ? »** fit ensuite le blond alors qu'il obéissait.

**« J'ai jamais eu de remarque à ce sujet. Mais hors de question que je l'enlève. J'ai eu une fois un chaudron qui m'a explosé dessus. Plus jamais. Sauf erreur de ma part bien sûr..., » **ajouta-t-elle lentement alors qu'elle comptait les gouttes d'essence de belladone. **« ... Trois ... Quatre ... Cinq ... Et six. »** Elle reposa le flacon. **« Voilà. Reste plus qu'à tourner six fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis deux dans le sens contraire jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne violette. Ensuite on aura fini. »**

Elle laissa Neville le faire tout en faisant elle-même attention qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur. Des coups furent frappés à la porte, obligeant Harriet à reprendre le contrôle de la louche juste avant qu'une catastrophe se passe. Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard d'excuse. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'il pouvait facilement être distrait.

Pendant ce temps, Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de troisième année, s'était glissé dans la classe et s'avançait vers le bureau du Maître des Potions.

**« Oui ? »** fit ce dernier alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

**« Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je dois emmener Harriet Potter en haut. »**

**« Potter a un cours de potions à suivre, »** répliqua Severus. «** Elle ira là-haut à la fin de la classe. »**

Le jeune Crivey commença peu à peu à rougir.

**« Monsieur ... hmm ..., **» insista-t-il malgré tout, mal à l'aise. «** C'est Mr Verpey qui veut la voir. Tous les champions doivent y aller. Je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos... »**

Harriet qui avait suivi la conversation d'une oreille distraite se dit immédiatement que le pauvre Gryffondor venait de signer son arrêt de mort. De toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables, faire des photos n'était pas une raison suffisante pour écourter un cours de potion. Surtout qu'en plus, elle avait presque fini.

**« Très bien, »** soupira Severus à la surprise de sa soeur. **« Miss Potter, allez-y. »**

**« Mais nous avons presque fini ... »** Elle se prit un regard noir. **« Okay, j'y vais, » **soupira-t-elle**. « Pas moyen d'avoir une vie tranquille dans ce foutu pays ! »** maugréa-t-elle ensuite alors qu'elle rangeait son manuel et ses notes dans son sac.

Elle suivit le troisième année à l'extérieur.

**« C'est extraordinaire, hein, Harriet ? » **s'exclama le Gryffondor dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte. **« C'est vrai, hein ? C'est formidable que tu sois championne ! »**

Elle se figea et le regarda alors qu'il sautillait sur place. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

**« Non, Crivey. Ce n'est pas formidable ! C'est tout sauf formidable ! C'est un vrai cauchemar ! **» Il fronça les sourcils.** « Est-ce que tu t'es seulement renseigné sur ce tournoi ? »** Il fit non de la tête.** « Les épreuves sont extrêmement dangereuses ! La moitié des candidats qui y ont participé au fil des siècles sont morts ! Morts, tu m'entends ?! Et avec ma malchance légendaire, je vais frôler la mort, si pas carrément mourir dans ce tournoi ! Alors ce n'est pas formidable ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne voulais pas participer ! »**

**« Je suis sûr que Dumbledore fera tout pour que tu ne meures pas ! »** s'exclama-t-il avec conviction.

Elle soupira.

**« Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses, Crivey. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, n'accorde jamais une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore. Jamais. Il ne faut jamais faire aveuglément confiance en quelqu'un. »**

**« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

**« Parce que mon parrain, Sirius Black, faisait confiance en Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore l'a envoyé à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent. Voilà pourquoi je dis ça. » **Elle soupira une fois encore alors qu'elle le relâchait. **« Où dois-je aller ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite avec dépit.

**« Suis-moi. »**

Il la conduisit à travers le château et l'amena dans une petite salle de classe. La plupart des tables avaient été repoussées au fond de la pièce, laissant un grand espace libre au milieu. Ludo Verpey était assis en compagnie d'une sorcière blonde qu'Harriet reconnut immédiatement. Elle grinça les dents. Rita Skeeter ...

Viktor Krum était debout, seul, dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait l'air d'avoir mangé un citron très amer. Cédric et Fleur en revanche discutaient. Il y avait aussi un homme bedonnant qui tenait un gros appareil photo noir d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée argentée. Il regardait d'ailleurs la française du coin de l'oeil. Harriet leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes et les vélanes ...

Lorsque Verpey vit entrer Harriet, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur elle.

**« La voilà ! »** s'exclama-t-il. **« La championne numéro quatre ! Entre, Harriet, entre... »**

**« Excusez-moi, Mr Verpey, »** fit la jeune Prince d'une voix neutre mais ferme alors qu'elle dégageait son bras. **« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisée à me tutoyer. Puis-je savoir pourquoi il y a un rassemblement ? »**

**« Oui... hmmm ... C'est simplement la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes. Les autres membres du jury seront là dans un instant ... »**

**« Oh... je vois. »**

**« Ensuite, on fera une petite photo. »** L'employé du ministère fit un geste vers la sorcière vêtue d'une robe rose foncé portant des lunettes écailleuses.** « Je te ... je vous présente ... »**

**« Inutile. Je connais bien Mme Skeeter, ainsi que sa réputation, »** interrompit calmement Harriet bien qu'avec plus de froideur.

Cela n'empêcha pas la sorcière de lui faire un sourire et de fixer la jeune Prince.

**« Ludo, est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harriet avant de commencer ? C'est la plus jeune championne ... Ca ajouterait un peu de couleur ... » **

**« Mais bien sûr ! »** s'écria Verpey, enthousiaste. **« Si Harriet n'y voit pas d'objections ? »**

**« Justement, si, »** rétorqua cette dernière. **« Je hais les journalistes. Je hais ces personnes avides de ragots qui ne sont bons qu'à ruiner la vie d'une personne. Je hais ces gens qui font couler des litres d'encre sur mon dos, ou sur celui d'une autre personne sous prétexte qu'elle est célèbre. Oui, on fait ou on a pu faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans notre vie, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ait spécialement envie de paraître dans les médias pour que tout le monde le sache ! » **

Elle fixa ensuite la sorcière dans les yeux.

**« Je sais parfaitement quel genre d'accessoires vous utilisez pour écrire vos articles Mme Skeeter. Rien que pour cela, je refuse catégoriquement de vous accorder un entretien privé pour répondre à quelques questions. Et si par malheur, je découvre demain dans la Gazette que vous avez mis quelque chose à mon sujet qui soit totalement faux, je vous promets un procès pour diffamation. J'espère avoir été claire ? »**

**« Limpide, » **répondit Skeeter qui avait perdu un instant son sourire.

**« A la bonne heure. »**

La Serdaigle s'éloigna d'eux pour rejoindre Krum et s'appuyer contre le mur. Le russe la regardait, curieux, mais ne dit rien. Il devait probablement être en train de la juger. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout le monde la jugeait tout le temps, mais jamais personne n'avait juste à l'exception de ses proches. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était de voir sa vie passer au crible par un journaliste aussi ignoble que cette Skeeter. Le père de Luna à la limite, peut-être l'une ou l'autre fois, mais pas elle.

Dumbledore arriva avec les deux autres directeurs, Merryl, Mr Croupton et Mr Ollivander.

**« Dumbledore ! »** s'écria la journaliste en approchant du vieil pour lui tendre la main. « **Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez lu ce que j'ai écrit cet été sur la réunion de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ? »**

**« Merveilleusement fielleux, »** répondit le vieil homme, le regard pétillant. **« J'ai particulièrement apprécié la formule que vous avez employée à mon sujet : 'Un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge.' »**

Harriet se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de rire. Cette formule convenait parfaitement pour ce vieux fou. Elle respira profondément alors qu'elle suivait Krum et allait s'installer sur une chaise.

**« Je voulais simplement attirer l'attention sur le fait que certaines de vos idées sont complètement dépassées, Dumbledore, et que le sorcier lambda ... »**

**« Je serais ravi de connaître le raisonnement qui se cache derrière l'insulte, »** l'interrompit le vieux mage en s'inclinant, un sourire aux lèvres. **« Mais je crains que nous ne devions remettre cette conversation à plus tard. L'Examen des Baguettes est sur le point de commencer. »**

Rita Skeeter alla s'asseoir dans un coin et sortit son matériel et comme Harriet le soupçonnait, elle utilisait une plume à papote. Elle se détourna d'elle pour accorder son attention à Dumbledore et Ollivander.

**« Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, »** fit le directeur de Poudlard en s'adressant aux champions. **« Il va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi. »**

**« Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ? » **demanda le fabricant de baguette.

Fleur s'approcha et lui tendit sa baguette.

**« Hmmm..., »** murmura le vieil homme.

Il fit tourner la baguette entre ses longs doigts, comme un bâton de majorette. Des étincelles rose et or jaillirent de son extrémité.

**« Oui ... Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts... très rigide... bois de rose... avec, à l'intérieur... »**

**« Un cheveu de Vélane, »** termina la française. «** Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. »**

**« Oui, »** fit Ollivander avec un sourire édenté. ** « Oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi-même de cheveux de vélane, bien entendu. Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes un très mauvais caractère... Mais chacun ses préférences et si celle-ci vous convient ... »**

L'homme fit glisser ses doigts sur toute la longueur de la baguette, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait ni bosses, ni éraflures, puis lança un sort.

**« **_**Orchideus !**_** »** Un bouquet de fleurs jaillit à son extrémité. **« Très bien. Elle fonctionne parfaitement, »** dit-il alors qu'il prenait le bouquet pour l'offrir à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. **« Mademoiselle Potter, à vous, s'il vous plait. »**

Harriet se leva et rejoignit le vieil homme au centre de la pièce. Elle sortit sa baguette de son holster d'un geste vif avant de lui en présenter le pommeau.

**« Ah ... celle-ci est une des miennes, »** sourit Ollivander. **« Et je me souviens que vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre. »**

La jeune Prince sourit et confirma d'un signe de tête. Elle avait en effet passé des heures dans le magasin du fabricant de baguette à essayer ses créations mais aucune ne lui convenait. Pas même la baguette en bois de houx qu'elle avait reconnue par sa description. Elle avait vu une bonne centaine de baguettes défiler entre ses mains sans trouver son bonheur.

Ollivander en était que plus excité à chaque baguette. A la fin de la journée, il ne tenait plus en place et s'était proposé d'en fabriquer directement une sur mesure. Normalement, on ne faisait pas cela avant que le sorcier n'ait atteint un certain âge. Eileen avait directement dit de fabriquer une baguette qui conviendrait à la jeune fille sans aucune considération du prix.

«** Bois de ceriser et de poirier ... trente-trois centimètres neuf... avec un crin de sombral et une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre... Une de mes plus belles créations à ce jour. Et je vois que vous en prenez grand soin, Mademoiselle Potter. »**

**« L'artisan qui ne prend pas soin de ses outils ne peut travailler correctement, » **répondit simplement la jeune fille avec un doux sourire.

Ollivander le lui rendit avant d'agiter la baguette.

**« **_**Flagrate !**_** » **

Une gerbe de flammes apparut au bout de la baguette et le sorcier s'en servit pour dessiner une fleur de lys. Harriet sourit et le remercia alors qu'elle récupérait sa baguette et la rangeait, bien à l'abri, dans son holster.

Ensuite, Cédric Diggory et Victor Krum passèrent pour présenter leur baguette et tout se passa exactement de la même manière. Il fit apparaître des oiseaux avec celle du Poufsouffle tandis qu'il fit couler une fontaine de vin avec celle du russe.

« **Merci à tous**, » dit Dumbledore quand le fabricant eut fini son inspection. « **Vous pouvez retourner en classe, à présent – ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement dîner puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer ... »**

Harriet se préparait déjà à se lever pour partir quand Ludo Verpey s'exclama haut et fort alors qu'il frappait dans ses mains.

« **Les photos, Dumbledore ! Les photos ! Les juges et les champions ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Rita ? »**

« **Hmmm ... oui, d'accord**, » fit cette dernière, pensive. « **Commençons par les photos de groupe. Et ensuite, on prendra peut-être quelques photos individuelles**. »

Harriet et Merryl prirent leur mal en patience alors qu'elles supportaient la séance photo. La Serdaigle avait horreur d'être devant l'objectif. Surtout quand elle savait où est-ce que les photos atterriraient. Cela dura des heures car Madame Maxime, par sa grande taille, faisait de l'ombre à tout le monde. Elle fut d'ailleurs contrainte de se tenir assise à côté des autres sorciers qui se tenaient tous debout.

Une éternité plus tard – mais en réalité, deux heures s'étaient écoulées – quand le supplice prit fin, tant Harriet que Merryl disparurent de la vue des autres. Pas d'interview, pas de photos, pas d'accrochage supplémentaire. Elles prirent littéralement la poudre d'escampette pour échapper aux vautours de la Gazette du Sorcier, à savoir Rita Skeeter et son photographe. Les deux femmes trouvèrent refuge dans les appartements qui avaient été donnés à Merryl.


	71. La Première Tâche

**Chapitre 71 : La Première Tâche**

Harriet étudiait quelques fiches sur les dragons sur son miroir magique. Elle avait encore deux jours pour se préparer à la première tâche. Et elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à travailler un sortilège avec Merryl. Elles avaient passé des heures dans son bureau à travailler sur comment se protéger du feu ardent, le souffle du dragon. Le plus mortel et le plus dangereux des souffles.

La Serdaigle n'était pas très douée. Elle ne tenait que deux minutes avec ce sortilège, une seule si elle avait le malheur d'être déconcentrée. Elle s'était vraiment entraînée dur pour cela. Maintenant, elle ne faisait que revoir les différents spécimens de dragons qui vivaient en Roumanie, du moins selon les archives du Berceau.

Merci le pass spécial élève de Pelhisir pour les informations bonus !

Elle était dans la Grande Salle penchée sur son miroir tout en dégustant du gratin dauphinois quand une voix désagréable, encore et toujours la même, se fit entendre. Elle retint un soupir alors que Ronald Weasley s'installait en face d'elle.

**« Bonjour Harriet ! **» fit-il joyeusement.

**« Weasley**, » soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux. «** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, aujourd'hui ? »**

Le Gryffondor s'était assis à la table des Serdaigles, juste à côté d'Alfie, bousculant à moitié ce dernier sur Fleur Delacour, la faisant recracher très peu dignement ce qu'elle avait en bouche.

**« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Weasley !** » s'offusqua Alfie. « **Il n'y a pas que toi sur cette planète ! »**

**« La ferme, Addington. »**

**« Ronald Weasley, si j'étais toi, je ne m'en prendrais pas à Alfie,** » fit calmement Harriet en retournant à la lecture de ses fiches. « **Tu pourrais tomber sur sa mère et elle est très protectrice.** »

« **N'importe quoi ! »**

**« C'est toi qui vois, **» fit-elle en haussant les épaules. **« Si tu aimes naviguer en eaux dangereuses... »** Elle avala une bouchée avant de relever sa tête. «** Sinon... Tu me voulais quoi cette fois ? »**

**« Tu viendrais avec moi faire un tour du côté de la forêt ? **» demanda-t-il directement.

Elle releva un sourcil à sa demande directe. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être intéressant du côté de la forêt interdite pour que le Gryffondor veuille l'y emmener ? Cela sentait un peu comme l'affaire de Fluffy en première année... Puis, le gallion tomba et elle soupira.

« **Si tu as l'intention de me montrer ce qu'il y a dans la forêt interdite pour me donner un coup de main pour la première tâche, inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je le savais déjà. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas. Quand on sait écouter, glaner les infos n'est pas très compliqué. Je suppose qu'ils proviennent de Roumanie, exactement là où travaille ton frère ... »**

**« Comment ... ? »**

**« Je suis la fille d'une Serpentard, Weasley. »**

**« Tu es la fille de deux Gryffondors, **» corrigea le rouquin avec force et assurance. «** Les plus courageux et les plus ... »**

**« Et ils sont morts pour me sauver la vie, oui, oui, oui ...** » soupira-t-elle. « **Je suis la première au courant. Merci ... beaucoup pour le rappel. Mais pour ta gouverne, j'ai été élevée par une sorcière, une femme remarquable et une Serpentard de très bonne famille. »**

**« Sûrement une pro-Mangemort ! »**

**« La famille Prince était neutre dans la première guerre, Weasley. Mais si tu veux entacher la réputation des Serpentards, les catégorisant tous comme Mangemorts, rappelle-moi un peu qui est l'enfoiré qui a trahi mes parents et que tu as eu la brillante idée de nourrir et loger pendant des années ! »**

**« Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »**

Harriet ricana.

«** Tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, dis-moi ..., **» continua-t-elle. « T**u te souviens de ton rat ? Scabbers, je crois ... Un animagus. Peter Petigrow, le sale traître qui a trahi mes parents ! Et pour ton information, cet enfoiré était un Gryffondor ! »**

**« Impossible ! »**

**« Demande à mon parrain, Sirius Black, ou à son ami, Remus Lupin. Mieux encore, à leur directrice de maison qui se trouve être également la tienne ! Tu sais ... Minerva McGonagall ... »**

Elle soupira et rangea son miroir dans son sac avant de se lever.

«** Cette discussion est bien passionnante, Weasley, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de retourner des informations vieilles de plusieurs années, comme ... faire des recherches sur comment ne pas finir en barbecue. Alfie, Fleur, bonne journée. »**

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide mais élégant, laissant derrière elle, comme souvent, un rouquin perplexe qui prenait peu à peu une teinte rouge à mesure de sa colère.

xXxXxXx

Harriet angoissait légèrement. Elle se tenait dans la tente et l'arène de combat se trouvait à cinquante mètres. Elle tentait de garder une respiration calme alors qu'elle se secouait les bras et les épaules, sautillant légèrement pour échauffer ses muscles. Les autres champions étaient dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle et marchaient de long en large en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

Soudain, les représentants d'école et les organisateurs du tournoi entrèrent, Ludo Verpey avec son excellente humeur et son sourire jovial. Harriet fut un instant ébloui par un flash. Evidemment, Rita Skeeter était là également pour couvrir l'événement.

Merryl vint directement auprès de sa nièce et posa une main sur son épaule. Le coeur de la Serdaigle se calma un peu en voyant le regard émeraude de sa tante. Harriet lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Croupton et Verpey.

« **Champion, placez-vous en cercle autour de moi,** » fit Barty Croupton. «** Miss Delacour, ici, Miss Potter, juste à côté et ... Mr Krum, juste là. »**

L'homme tenait une sorte de bourse en cuir d'une certaine taille dans les mains. Il invita les champions à piocher à l'intérieur ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Fleur piocha le Vert Gallois. Harriet eut le Boutefeu Chinois, Cédric Diggory le Suédois à museau court et Viktor Krum le Magyar à pointes.

La Serdaigle ne savait pas trop lequel des deux était le pire, entre les deux espèces de dragons ... Le Boutefeu Chinois avait une prédilection pour la chair humaine et avait des flammes en forme de champignons. Quant au Magyar, il faisait de l'homme un met bien plus rare, préférant les caprins, mais dont le feu était bien plus dangereux et portait bien plus loin.

Chaque dragon miniature comportait un petit fanion accroché sur leur dos avec un petit numéro afin de déterminer l'ordre de passage. Harriet passait troisième, juste après Cédric et Fleur. Au moins, elle ne passait pas première. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à passer son angoisse.

xXxXxXx

Severus était installé dans la tribune et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Diggory et Delacour avaient réussi leur épreuve sans trop de casse mais maintenant arrivait le tour d'Harriet et rien qu'à regarder comment le dragon surveillait son nid tout en dardant son regard sur la foule au-dessus de lui, le Serpentard en avait froid dans le dos. Son instinct lui criait de foutre le camp direct !

Et Harriet devait affronter ça ! Oh que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Et pitié qu'elle ne fasse pas ça comme dans le livre sinon, il n'y survivrait pas ! Le stress n'était vraiment pas bon pour la santé et en ce jour, Severus était servi.

Il se concentra sur le rythme de sa respiration, la laissant calme et mesurée, tout le contraire de son état d'esprit, alors qu'il maintenait ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Respirer. Respirer et prier qu'Harriet sorte de là en un seul morceau. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait certainement mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant l'heure avec elle ! Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas possible de la désinscrire de ce maudit tournoi ?!

Il vit Harriet entrer lentement, vêtue de bleu et de bronze, les couleurs de Serdaigle. Merryl avait proposé un uniforme pour représenter l'école mais même Harriet avait refusé, pas qu'elle le détestait mais, pour reprendre ses termes, il fait bien trop froid en Ecosse pour se balader à moitié nue ! Severus et Eileen avaient un point de vue différent sur le sujet mais ils n'avaient rien dit pour le moment. Au moins, la jeune fille ne se baladait pas en tenue légère. Cela était une excellente nouvelle.

Elle marchait dans l'arène, baguette en main, regardant partout jusqu'à trouver enfin le dragon. Malgré le fait qu'elle le savait, elle avait malgré tout blanchi. Severus pouvait presque la voir déglutir de là où il se trouvait, dix mètres en hauteur et de l'autre côté de cette arène géante.

Le dragon écarlate dardait son regard sur Harriet et il hésitait entre aller à sa rencontre et rester sur son nid. Et dire qu'elle devait aller dans son nid pour aller récupérer l'oeuf d'or nécessaire pour la tâche suivante.

Quand le dragon cracha ses premières flammes, la jeune fille courut se mettre à l'abri, sautant au-dessus d'un fossé pour se dissimuler derrière un rocher. Severus avait juste envie de tuer Ludo Verpey qui commentait chaque action de sa soeur et les réactions du boutefeu chinois. Il ne pouvait pas la fermer deux secondes ?! N'avait-il pas songé que tout commentaire ou bruit environnant pourrait déconcentrer les participants pendant qu'ils affrontaient leurs pires cauchemars ?!

**« Miss Potter creuse un trou dans le sol ! **» fit Ludo Verpey. «** Va-t-elle se creuser un chemin jusqu'à l'oeuf, à l'abri du regard et des flammes du dragon ? Voilà qui serait une tactique intéressante... »**

Il ne pouvait pas la fermer ?! Severus voulait vraiment lui tordre son maudit cou, l'empoisonner, user de sortilèges de magie noire au passage, ... Se recentrer sur Harriet, respirer et prier qu'il ne lui arrive rien et ...

Oh ! Par les culottes en dentelle de Salazar ! Harriet est cinglée !

L'adolescente avait en effet rempli la cavité qu'elle avait creusée d'eau. De l'eau glaciale ! Il avait pu voir la couche de glace fine avant qu'elle ne saute dedans. Mais elle veut se tuer ou quoi ?! Elle va être en hypothermie ! Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

Il observa en silence Harriet ressortir de l'eau en tremblant. Tout le monde avait réagi à son idée de différentes manières, cris de surprise et autres ... Il fut surpris de voir que malgré ses tremblements – Merlin, elle devait être transie de froid ! –, elle arrivait à aligner deux idées et continuer à appliquer son mystérieux plan. Elle observa le dragon un instant avant de se taper la tête avec sa baguette.

**« Miss Potter a disparu ! Quel magnifique sortilège de désillusion ! » **commenta Verpey. **« Cela pourrait être pratique si les dragons voyaient comme nous, mais ils sont sensibles à la chaleur... »**

Par cette simple information, Severus comprit l'acte de sa soeur, elle avait sauté dans l'eau froide pour refroidir momentanément la température de son corps. Cela ne durerait pas. Il la vit réapparaître au pied du perchoir du Boutefeu Chinois, hors de vue de la créature, et réitérer son passage dans un bain glacial avant de disparaître à nouveau.

L'angoisse du Maître des Potions augmenta d'un cran alors qu'il la devinait sous les pattes du dragon. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le Boutefeu se rendit compte de la présence d'Harriet et attaqua. Elle fut propulsée d'un coup de queue et poussa un cri silencieux – sans doute un charme de mutisme ... – alors qu'elle percutait un rocher de plein fouet. La douleur était plus que perceptible sur son visage. Pourtant elle se redressa, récupéra son oeuf et partit en courant. Le dragon cracha une gerbe de flamme et Harriet disparut quelques secondes en plein milieu, faisant hurler d'horreur plusieurs personnes dans le public.

Severus referma les yeux pendant deux petites secondes, soulagé, quand il la vit ressortir des flammes en courant, indemne. Ou presque. Elle ne faisait que boiter alors qu'elle fuyait la créature en courant à travers le terrain accidenté. Elle avait réussi.


	72. La Famille Rassurée

**Chapitre 72 : La Famille Rassurée**

Harriet était haletante. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, une fois à l'abri, loin du dragon. Elle tremblait, frigorifiée. Malgré le feu, ses passages dans l'eau glaciale l'avait sérieusement atteinte. Elle sentait à peine le bout de ses doigts, comme si elle avait joué dans la neige pendant des heures. Elle resta assise à même le sol terreux jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh elle-même ne vienne la chercher pour la soigner.

Quand elle l'aida à se relever, Harriet commença à ressentir la douleur dans sa cheville mais aussi dans son dos. Elle jura alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur l'infirmière pour pouvoir se diriger sous la tente médicale. Elle la força à s'allonger. L'adolescente gémit sous la douleur.

**« Ah ! Severus ! »** fit Mme Pomfresh. «** Avez-vous des potions contre les cas d'hypothermie ? »**

**« Non, Poppy. Mais je peux en préparer rapidement. Cela ne me prendrait qu'une quinzaine de minutes. »**

**« Bien, bien ... »**

Harriet croisa le regard de son frère l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'éternuer violemment. Elle sentit une main lui parcourir le dos, ainsi que la douleur que cela provoquait et gémit à nouveau.

**« Tu as quelques côtes fêlées et deux vertèbres déplacées,** » fit doucement l'infirmière. «** Et ta cheville est foulée. Cela sera réglé en un rien de temps. »**

La Serdaigle poussa un hurlement quand elle sentit la douleur augmenter violemment, en même temps que quelque chose bougeait dans son dos. Elle trembla encore tant de douleur que de froid. Elle sentit une couverture la recouvrir. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de se réchauffer pendant que l'infirmière partait s'occuper des autres champions.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit une main agréablement chaude sur son visage, la faisant ouvrir les yeux. Elle croisa les sombres onyx de son frère. Il avait le visage insondable. Il lui présentait une fiole, la posant contre ses lèvres sans dire un mot. Elle but immédiatement. Elle le remercia silencieusement. Il ne fit que hocher la tête avant de partir. Mais Harriet n'était pas dupe, elle savait décrypter son regard. Derrière ce masque froid, Severus était rassuré qu'elle aille bien.

Sentant rapidement les effets de la potion, la jeune Serdaigle finit par s'endormir sur son lit de fortune. Et grâce à Mme Pomfresh, elle put restée endormie jusqu'au soir sans subir aucune perturbation.

Qu'il était bon d'avoir une dragonne pour infirmière...

xXxXxXx

Quand Harriet se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se soumit volontiers à l'examen de l'infirmière. Elle n'avait aucune séquelle de sa rencontre avec le dragon. Pas même une brûlure malgré son passage dans les flammes. Son sortilège pour être ignifugée avait été exécuté à merveille. Tout ce qu'elle devait prendre serait de la pimentine durant toute la semaine suivante car elle présentait les premiers symptômes d'un sérieux rhume. Pas étonnant avec ses bains glacés...

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie assez rapidement et alla déjeuner avec tout le monde. Elle fut assez bien accueillie par sa maison et une partie de l'école. Drago vint s'installer quelques instants à la table de Serdaigle pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé avant de repartir. Harriet trouvait le blond trop mignon quand il s'inquiétait. Elle discuta avec ses amis et se restaura. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle avait sauté un repas en même temps ...

Quand vint l'heure du courrier, une chouette vint lui déposer du courrier avant de repartir. La Serdaigle s'en empara, curieuse, et l'ouvrit.

_**Chère Riette, **_

_**Rejoins-nous dans une heure dans notre précieuse Cabane. **_

_**Patmol**_

Elle releva un sourcil mais ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela. Elle finit rapidement de manger et prétexta un rendez-vous avec Merryl avant de laisser ses amis et de vite remonter dans la tour de Serdaigle récupérer sa cape et filer dans le parc. Elle fit le chemin jusqu'au saule cogneur à l'abri des regards.

Elle fit léviter une brindille jusqu'au noeud et immobilisa l'arbre afin de pouvoir se glisser entre ses racines noueuses et entrer dans le passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Elle parcourut le chemin, le dos voûté, et arriva assez rapidement à destination. Elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance.

Elle s'installa dans le salon miteux et patienta. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par une panthère qui lui bondit dessus. Elle sourit alors qu'elle se sentait attrapée et serrée contre un torse solide et elle se coula dans l'étreinte aux odeurs d'herbes et d'épices. Elle sentait à quel point son frère avait été inquiet et à quel point il était rassuré de la savoir en vie et en un seul morceau.

**« J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque cinq fois hier ! **» siffla-t-il. **« Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! »**

**« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te le promettre alors que j'ai encore deux tâches à faire. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'en ai pas envie. »**

Severus soupira alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux détachés de sa soeur. Il la garda contre lui encore un instant.

**« Je sais ... C'est juste ... Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi. »**

**« Et tu ne la perdras pas, Sevy, **» fit la voix de Merryl juste derrière. « **Salut, Harriet. Très belle prestation hier. Mais t'es cinglée de sauter dans de l'eau glaciale ! »**

**« Ben, c'était la seule façon que je voyais pour dérober l'oeuf,** » se justifia la Serdaigle. «** Le Boutefeu Chinois voit les différences thermiques. Cela n'aurait pas marché avec le Magyar par contre ... Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais face à lui... Sur le coup, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance... »**

**« Il faudrait que tu ailles jouer au loto alors,** » sourit la rousse alors qu'elle s'installait en tailleur sur un pouf.

**« Même pas en rêve**, » soupira Harriet alors qu'elle s'écartait de son frère pour éternuer.

«** Tu as pris de la pimentine ? **» s'enquit ce dernier alors qu'il passait une main sur son front.

«** Oui, Sev, ne t'inquiète pas**, » la rassura la jeune fille. **« J'ai juste un gros rhume. Il va finir en sinusite probablement. »**

**« Si c'est le cas, viens me voir, » ** dit-il simplement.

Un craquement se fit entendre à l'étage, signe d'un transplanage, et des pas rapides traversèrent la bicoque. Sirius et Remus arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon et Harriet étouffa dans deux étreintes canines.

« **Je peux plus respirer, **» s'étrangla-t-elle faiblement entre les bras de son parrain. « **Au secours ! **»

Elle fut libérée par son frère et elle reprit son souffle tandis que le Maraudeur se faisait rabrouer par le Maître des Potions. Les deux hommes se disputèrent devant tout le monde, échangeant des mots secs et emplis de venin sous le regard amusé des autres. Même Remus ne prenait pas part à la querelle.

**« Eh ! Rantanplan et Bagheera ! Vous allez vous calmer !** » demanda Harriet. « **On n'est pas à la foire ici ! »**

Merryl éclata de rire aux dépends des deux hommes. Severus lança un regard noir à sa soeur qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde intimidée.

**« Comment tu nous as appelés ? **» demanda Sirius en se retournant lentement, les sourcils froncés.

**« Rantanplan et Bagheera. »**

**« C'est qui ça ?** » demanda Remus, curieux.

«** Deux personnages de fiction moldue,** » répondit Severus en s'écartant de Sirius pour revenir s'asseoir sur une chaise bancale. « **Rantanplan est le chien stupide de Lucky Luke et Bagheera ... Ce n'est pas la panthère dans le livre de la jungle ? »**

**« Si, » **sourit Harriet.** « C'était ça ou Mr Tinkles. »**

«** Qui ? **» fit son frère.

« T**u comprendras dans une dizaine d'années. La référence n'est pas encore apparue sur écran. »**

Merryl informa sa nièce qu'elle avait fini ex aequo avec Viktor Krum avec un total de quarante-sept points mais dès qu'elle était partie dans le détail des différentes confrontation avec les créatures, la Serdaigle s'était tassée sur sa chaise.

**« Merryl, ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche ou quoi que ce soit mais ... J'ai affronté ce foutu dragon hier ! J'en ai de quoi faire des cauchemars pendant des mois ! Je crois que même Moony serait moins effrayant ! »**

**« Je confirme en disant que Lupin est moins effrayant, »** intervint Severus. **« Pour l'avoir déjà vu alors que je n'étais encore qu'un môme. Les quatre dragons m'ont foutu la frousse de ma vie ! Oui, Black, tu as bien entendu ! J'ai dit que ces maudites créatures infernales m'ont foutu la trouille de ma vie et je n'ai pas honte de le dire ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'Harriet a du ressentir ! »**

**« La frousse aussi, **» avoua cette dernière.** « Mais j'ai tout repoussé en arrière-plan avec mes boucliers mentaux comme tu m'as suggéré de le faire pendant un combat... »**

**« Sage décision, »** fit le Maître des Potions avec un sourire en coin, fier.

Harriet resta encore quelques instants avec sa famille à profiter de la discrétion de la Cabane Hurlante pour se détendre. Ils finirent par plaisanter un peu.

**« Et Barty Croupton Junior ? Ça avance ? »** demanda soudain Merryl au bout d'un moment.

Severus secoua négativement la tête.

**« Tant qu'il ne vient pas dans mon piège, je ne peux rien faire, »** dit-il en réponse. **« Le souci étant qu'on ne peut pas aller pour l'arrêter et dire qu'on le savait sans preuve. Le Ministère ferait passer cela pour un coup de chance. Mais Dumbledore... Lui, c'est une autre histoire. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas Croupton du tout. Je ne sais pas s'il est un bon Mangemort ou pas. On peut juste dire qu'il est fidèle au Lord. »**

**« A la différence de Peter qui le craint, **» termina Harriet dans un soupir. «** Et pousser cet homme directement dans le piège est exclu... »**

**« Exactement. Que je piège mon armoire à ingrédients pour prévenir de certains élèves particulièrement fouineurs et avec des tendances kleptomanes ne serait pas étonnant. Mais piéger un professeur, c'est plus délicat. Surtout que je dois essayer de garder mon image. S'il s'aperçoit que je suis un traître, je ne paie pas cher de ma peau si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient. »**

Harriet soupira.

**« Je suis du genre patiente, mais pour certains trucs, c'est frustrant d'attendre. »**

**« Tu n'as pas une énigme à résoudre pour t'occuper ? » **demanda Severus.

**« Hmmm ? »**

**« L'oeuf d'or..., »** ajouta-t-il lentement.

**« Ma main au feu qu'il s'agit du Lac Noir avec les sirènes ! »**

**« Tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert ? » **s'étonna Merryl, un sourcil relevé.

**« Et quand étais-je supposée l'ouvrir ? La tâche était hier. J'ai passé le reste de la journée et de la nuit à l'infirmerie et il était à peine onze heures vingt du matin quand je me suis réveillée ! La tâche est en février. Je ne suis pas à un jour près pour résoudre l'énigme ! »**

Harriet resta immobile un instant avant de se figer, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Riette ? »** fit Remus qui avait senti la différence dans l'air.

**« J'ai un devoir à remettre mardi à McGo et je l'ai même pas commencé ! »** s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. **« Foutu tournoi qui me met en retard dans mes études ! »**

**« Relax, Harriet, »** fit doucement Merryl. **« Tu n'as aucune obligation scolaire puisque tu es une participante au tournoi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne rends pas **_**un**_** devoir. »**

**« QUOI ?! MAIS AU CONTRAIRE, C'EST GRAVE ! » **s'exclama la Serdaigle avant de faire la bise à tout le monde et de partir à toute jambe pour rejoindre le château.

**« En quoi c'est grave ? »** demanda la rousse qui n'avait pas compris l'importance d'un devoir. **« Ce n'est pas comme si elle ratait un examen ! Si ? »**

**« La réponse est simple, »** répondit Severus en haussant des épaules.** « Harriet est un bourreau du travail, une perfectionniste et une Serdaigle par-dessus le marché. Tu aurais dû voir le travail qu'elle m'a remis quand elle a eu un accident en première année. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un travail d'un cinquième ou d'un sixième année. »**

**« J'espère que tu lui as mis un Optimal pour ça, » **commenta Sirius en jetant un regard en coin au Serpentard.

**« Effort Exceptionnel, »** grimaça ce dernier.

Le Maître des Potions repartit dans une joute verbale avec le Maraudeur avec comme sujet principal Harriet. Remus et Merryl observaient la scène en comptant les points, s'amusant fortement de la situation. De vrais gamins ...


	73. Un Mangemort à Poudlard

**Chapitre 73 : Un Mangemort à Poudlard**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit. Il ressentait quelque chose dans sa magie. Un pincement. Celui qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Un sourire mauvais fendit son visage alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette et se vêtait en deux ou trois mouvements. Il ne devait pas tarder à rejoindre sa réserve d'ingrédients. Heureusement, elle n'était pas loin. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir un homme en bien mauvaise posture réussir à se sortir de son piège sournois. Il le stupéfixa immédiatement et envoya un patronusen urgence à Dumbledore pour l'informer de l'intrusion d'un voleur dans le château.

Le vieil homme arriva rapidement, encore vêtu de sa robe de chambre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer. Pendant ce temps, le Maître des Potions avait ligoté l'intrus et avait rapidement fait l'inventaire de ses ingrédients, sachant déjà plus ou moins où chercher.

**« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? **» demanda-t-il en arrivant.

**« Il se passe, Dumbledore, que cet homme est venu à Poudlard, est entré dans ma réserve et m'a volé quelques ingrédients. »**

Le directeur jeta un coup d'oeil au sorcier inconscient avant de reporter son regard bleu perçant sur le Serpentard.

**« Qu'a-t-il volé ? »**

**« Des chrysopes, du sisymbre et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, » **répondit Severus avec colère.

Il détestait qu'on touche à sa réserve.

**« A votre avis, ces ingrédients entre dans la composition de quelles potions ? »**

**« Séparément, les chrysopes peuvent servir à la préparation de l'amortentia ou une potion de mémoire, le sisymbre entre dans la composition de plusieurs antidotes et la peau de serpent dans le philtre d'embrouille. »**

**« Et ensemble ? »** s'enquit Dumbledore.

**« Les trois ingrédients entrent dans la composition du polynectar. »**

**« Ah ! »**

Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le voleur jusque dans une classe vide où il l'attacha bien solidement à une chaise qu'il venait d'invoquer. Severus le suivit. Les deux hommes remarquèrent le tatouage que l'intrus portait sur son bras gauche.

**« C'est un Mangemort, »** siffla le Serpentard.

**« Barty Croupton Junior, »** confirma Dumbledore. **« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je le croyais à Azkaban... »**

**« Comment a-t-il pu s'en échapper ? »** demanda le Maître des Potions.

**« Cela je l'ignore. Surveillez-le, Severus. Je pars de ce pas envoyer une lettre au ministère pour demander des aurors. »**

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et resta auprès du Mangemort inconscient, baguette en main par mesure de sécurité. Il attendit patiemment que les aurors arrivent pour embarquer le fugitif. Deux heures plus tard, il était de retour dans son lit et dormait paisiblement, un sourire victorieux sur le coin des lèvres. Un problème de régler.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du déjeuner, toute l'école était déjà au courant, et les discussions battaient leur plein. Et il fut naturellement très vite remarqué qu'un enseignant manquait à l'appel. Alastor Maugrey. Dumbledore, Minerva et Severus se dirigèrent avec quelques aurors dans les appartements de ce dernier afin de déterminer les raisons de son absence. Des fioles furent trouvées et immédiatement présentées au Maître des Potions.

**« Du polynectar, »** dit-il après avoir porté l'une d'elle à son nez.

Un auror poussa une lourde malle et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès.

**« Laissez tomber, »** fit immédiatement Severus en reconnaissant la facture du bois. **« C'est un coffre gobelin. Vous ne pourrez forcer aucune des serrures. Il nous faut soit un Gobelin soit les clefs. Les Gobelins étant ce qu'ils sont, je doute que vous puissiez leur demander... »**

**« Et où sont les clefs ? »** demanda un autre auror.

**« Je vous suggère d'aller voir auprès du prisonnier, »** soupira le Serpentard. **« Vous m'excuserez mais mes compétences n'étant plus nécessaires, je vous laisse. J'ai un cours à préparer. »**

Il sortit des appartements privés qu'avait occupés le faux Maugrey et repartit pour ses cachots. Quelques heures plus tard, il apprit que le véritable Alastor Maugrey avait été retrouvé, vivant, dans un triste état et envoyé directement à Sainte Mangouste. Il n'y avait donc plus ni de Mangemort infiltré à Poudlard, ni de professeur de DCFM.

xXxXxXx

Trois jours plus tard, Harriet mangeait tranquillement à la table des Serdaigles en compagnie de ses amis quand elle vit entrer Sirius dans la Grande Salle. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle.

**« Salut, Riette ! »** fit-il joyeusement. **« Jeunes gens ! »**

**« Salut, Siri ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ? »**

**« Eh bien, le professeur Dumbledore recherchait quelqu'un pour remplacer Fol Oeil et il m'a contacté. Je ... »**

**« QUOI ?! »** s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. **« Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! Toi ? Professeur ?! Poudlard court à sa perte ! »**

**« Merci pour moi ! »** se vexa faussement le maraudeur.

Il riait plus qu'autre chose par la réaction de sa filleule.

**« Excuse-moi mais un dangereux farceur comme professeur, ayant un sérieux problème relationnel avec l'un de ses collègues, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant ! Tu as des idées encore plus explosives que Finnigan ! »**

**« Alors me cherche pas, Riette, » **répliqua Sirius avec un sourire ... maraudeur.

Harriet blêmit légèrement. Elle se frotta la bouche avec sa serviette avant de se lever. Elle se tourna vers ses amis.

**« Padma, Luna, Hermione, je suis désolée de vous faire faux bond mais je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je prépare le nécessaire pour survivre au reste de l'année. Vigilance constante ! A plus ! »**

**« A plus tard, Harriet ! »** firent les trois filles en riant.

Sirius secoua la tête, affichant un sourire amusé sur son visage.

**« Je vois que ta réputation n'est plus à faire, Black, »** commenta Severus qui avait du mal à garder un visage impassible.

Intérieurement, le Serpentard était mort de rire. Harriet avait certainement terrorisé la moitié de l'école et intrigué l'autre.

**« Fais gaffe, Snivillus, »** rétorqua le Maraudeur. ** « Je pourrais reprendre certaines activités en dehors du cadre scolaire. »**

**« Sirius, Chéri, »** fit Merryl, assise juste à côté du Serpentard. **« Premièrement, c'est Se-ve-rus. Et deuxièmement, si tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver avec des nageoires et un aileron à la place de tes membres, je te suggère très sérieusement de ré-envisager tes prochaines activités extra-scolaires. »**

Elle avait dit cela avec une voix innocente et pourtant le sourire du maraudeur s'était figé. Après son plongeon forcé le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harriet, il savait pertinemment que Merryl Evans oserait mettre en pratique toute parole qui sortait de sa bouche, telle des promesses.

Par contre, sa réaction fut la goutte de trop pour Severus qui laissait échapper un éclat de rire, surprenant toute la Grande Salle. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu de bonne humeur, sauf quelques professeurs qui l'avaient eu pour élève une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Il rit doucement et secoua la tête, amusé, avant de se relever.

**« J'ai hâte de voir un tel spectacle, Merryl ! »** répliqua-t-il alors qu'il tournait son regard sombre vers le maraudeur. **« Voilà qui serait divertissant. »** Il se dirigea vers la sortie. **« Et ne t'approches pas de mes serpents, Black, »** fit-il ensuite. **« Je n'ai pas envie de voir des incidents comme ceux de printemps 75' se reproduire ! Je n'en laisserai passer aucun. »**

**« Rabbat-joie ! »**

**« On est dans une école ici, pas un laboratoire d'expérimentation de mauvaises blagues ! »**

Le Maître des Potions disparut dans le couloir de la même manière qu'Harriet Potter. Et cela généra encore plus de questions et de troubles dans l'esprit des élèves de Poudlard. La réputation de Sirius Black était maintenant faite. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs présenté officiellement par Dumbledore à toute l'école comme le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Dans les jours qui suivirent apparurent des nouvelles inquiétantes aux yeux de la famille Prince. Barty Croupton Junior avait été à nouveau jugé et condamné, cette fois-ci, à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Hélas, par on ne savait quel miracle, ou coup du sort, le Mangemort avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance de ses gardes et dans la foulée, Bartemius Croupton, le père-même du condamné, avait été tué, probablement par son fils.

Barty Croupton Junior était à nouveau dans la nature. Il devait certainement être retourné auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela n'était pas de bon augure pour l'avenir d'Harriet. Lui en vie, elle courrait un grave danger, du moins un plus important que les simples tâches du tournoi.

En parlant de ce dernier, la Serdaigle avait toujours l'énigme de l'oeuf à résoudre. Du moins en théorie. Elle devait juste vérifier l'énigme en elle-même. C'est pourquoi elle emmena une fois l'oeuf dans sa salle de bain et le plongea sous l'eau avant de l'ouvrir. Elle entendit un chant s'échapper de l'objet doré submergé. Elle sourit. Ses oreilles seraient sauves. Elle plongea la tête pour écouter l'énigme. Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. L'énigme de la deuxième tâche était exactement la même.

Elle referma l'oeuf et se lava rapidement avant de descendre dans le bureau de Merryl. Elle y retrouva son frère mais n'en fut pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle savait que les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun portrait dans le bureau de sa tante, donc, elle se détendit totalement et leur sourit alors qu'elle répétait les vers marins.

**« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles. Nous devons pour chanter être en dessous du sol. A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit, ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi. Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir. Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »**

**« Ce qui veut dire ? »** demanda Severus.

**« Que je vais devoir plonger dans le lac noir pour aller chercher ce que j'ai de plus cher, »** répondit la Serdaigle en s'installant sur une chaise et acceptant la tasse de thé que Merryl lui tendait. **« La question est : qu'est-ce que Dumbledore jugera être le plus cher à mes yeux ? S'il me met Weasley, je jure que je le laisse au fond de l'eau avec les poissons et je regarde ce qu'il se passe une fois le temps écoulé ! »**

**« Pauvre Weasley, » **commenta Merryl.

**« Pauvre Weasley ?! »** répéta l'adolescente. «** Mais merde, Merryl ! Ce gosse me casse les pieds depuis la première année ! D'un côté, il se vante qu'il sera le prochain Lord Potter et par conséquent mon futur époux. Et je jure sur ma vie que jamais un tel porc ne sera mon compagnon de vie. Plutôt mourir que de vivre un tel enfer ! D'un autre côté, quand il ne clame pas notre futur mariage, il me lynche devant tout le monde parce que je suis une tricheuse, l'héritière de Serpentard, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie qui serait la source de tous les malheurs du monde ! »**

**« C'est vrai que ce gosse est pénible, Merryl, » **confirma Severus. **« Et un vrai danger public. Même les jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas aussi dangereux, pourtant ils font des expériences avec leurs farces, certaines sont mêmes très dangereuses... »**

**« Je faisais juste remarquer que si ce garçon n'avait pas été pourri et gâté durant son enfance et bercé dans l'illusion qu'il serait le futur Lord Potter, il ne serait peut-être pas si horrible. La cause de toute cette histoire restera malheureusement, encore et toujours, Albus Dumbledore. »**

Les deux Prince soupirèrent mais ne la contredirent pas. Elle avait raison.

**« Sinon, puisque l'épreuve est la même, »** fit soudain Harriet. **« Vous me suggérez quoi ? Tetenbulle ou branchiflore ? »**

**« Harriet, je ne suis pas supposé répondre à ta question, »** répliqua Severus. «** Les participants ne doivent pas recevoir de l'aide de la part d'un professeur ou du jury. »**

**« L'énigme est déjà résolue, Sev, »** soupira la Serdaigle. **« Je demande juste un avis sur qu'est-ce qui est mieux pour respirer sous l'eau et surtout qu'est-ce qui est le plus abordable. Je ne préfère pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute car dans les deux cas j'ai besoin de temps soit pour apprendre le sort soit pour me procurer la plante.** »

**« Difficile à dire, » **répondit alors le Serpentard avec honnêteté.** « L'un comme l'autre a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Tu peux maintenir le sortilège de têtenbulle indéfiniment à condition d'y être suffisamment concentrée. Quant à la branchiflore, tu n'as rien à faire sinon respirer librement mais seulement pendant une heure. Enfin, environ. Après tu te noies si tu n'es pas de retour à la surface. »**

**« Hmmm... je vais devoir y réfléchir très sérieusement. »**

**« Dommage que tu ne sois pas une élémentaliste de l'eau, » **commenta Merryl en buvant son thé.

**« Mouais ... dommage. Je suis de quel élément ? »**

**« Je dirais que tu as comme ta mère des affinités avec le feu mais tu n'es pas une élémentaliste sinon tu aurais reçu tout comme moi une visite d'un membre du personnel de Pelhisir. Mais cela ne t'empêche d'apprendre l'une ou l'autre chose. »**

**« Bon, ben je peux oublier une prochaine admission à Pelhisir, » **soupira Harriet.

«** Je n'ai pas dit cela. Techniquement, maintenant, tu es une élève de notre école. On ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment cela s'est produit. »**

**« Encore un mystère dans la vie d'Harry foutu Potter. Cela devient une habitude, **» répliqua la Serdaigle en haussant des épaules. « **Je peux aller à Pelhisir l'an prochain ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait peut-être s'arranger. Tu ne t'y épanouiras pas aussi bien que moi mais ... Tu y apprendras bien plus de choses que dans cette école. »**

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis Alfie à Poudlard s'il apprendrait plus à Pelhisir ? »**

**« Décision de la famille Addington, **» soupira Merryl. «** Ils veulent qu'il fasse ses études en Angleterre... »**

**« Sev ? Tu en penses quoi ? » **demanda alors Harriet.

**« Cela fera étrange de ne plus te voir mais au moins je serais rassuré de te savoir en sécurité au Berceau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra pas t'atteindre là-bas. Maintenant, espérons qu'on puisse t'y inscrire sans souci. Avec Dumbledore et son influence, rien n'est moins sûr. »**

**« Dumbledore, je l'emmerde ! »**

**« Langage ! » **fit Severus avec rictus amusé.


	74. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !

**Chapitre 74 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !**

Harriet était penchée sur un chaudron dans la classe de son frère. Ce dernier la gardait à l'oeil de loin tout en corrigeant une pile de devoirs. Elle préparait un mauvais coup à son parrain et Severus la soutenait totalement. En même temps, après la farce que le Maraudeur avait osé lui faire en plein milieu de la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner.

Une semaine plus tôt, elle discutait simplement avec ses amis de devoirs entre autres choses tout en mangeant rapidement son repas pour pouvoir aller en bibliothèque juste après faire quelques recherches. Elle avait commencé à sentir sa tête lourde et l'avait posée simplement dans sa main. Cela avait été la réaction de Padma et Hermione qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et ce quelque chose ! Des bois ! Des bois de cerf sur sa tête ! Mais elle était une fille ! Elle aurait dû être une biche !

Naturellement, Severus s'était pincé l'arête du nez avant d'hurler sur le clébard. Mais ce dernier s'était défendu assez sournoisement.

« **C'est ma filleule, je fais ce que je veux ! »**

Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait même pas répliquer par un '**C'est ma soeur, alors tu la fermes !**' sans briser sa couverture aux yeux de tous. Mais il était clair que le Maraudeur allait en prendre pour son grade. Severus avait en effet directement accepté la proposition d'Harriet. Il lui avait ouvert son placard à ingrédients et lui avait simplement dit de se servir sans vouloir savoir ce qu'elle préparait. Il voulait avoir la surprise autant que les autres.

« **Tu comptes la faire quand ? Que je sois présent...,** » demanda-t-il avec amusement après l'avoir vue réduire le feu sous son chaudron et ranger son matériel.

« H**mmm ... je ne sais pas encore. Aujourd'hui serait un peu court ... Demain ou après-demain durant le repas de midi. Non mais ! Me mettre des bois et après m'appeler Bambi ! Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser ! »**

**« Je suis bien d'accord, Harriet, »** répliqua Severus avec un sourire narquois. **« Fais lui payer son audace. »**

**« Est-ce que tu peux la laisser réduire encore deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne violine ? »**

**« Et après ? »**

**« Tu coupes et tu laisses reposer. Je repasse demain matin pour la récupérer et trouver le meilleur moyen de la lui faire boir**e. »

Severus sourit et hocha la tête.

**« Je le ferais. Allez, file. »**

Harriet fit le tour du bureau et vint embrasser son frère sur la joue avant de se couvrir de sa cape et de sortir dans le couloir. Il se leva et alla voir la potion par curiosité. Elle était d'une douce couleur bordeaux et sentait étrangement la cannelle. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait une telle flagrance sortir d'un chaudron. Il était curieux de connaître le résultat.

Il s'occupa de la laisser réduire lentement et de la transvaser. La substance était presque comme du vin si on en oubliait la couleur violine transparente. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. Oui, il avait vraiment hâte de voir ce qui allait advenir du maudit clébard Black.

xXxXxXx

Harriet mangeait tranquillement avec ses amis mais elle fixait son parrain du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait réussi à convaincre un elfe de maison de mettre quelques gouttes de la potion dans le verre de Sirius. Au début, la créature avait hésité mais quand elle avait fait valoir que ce n'était que rendre à son parrain la monnaie de sa pièce, elle avait fini par accepter. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'école.

**« Harriet, ça va ? »** demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. **« Tu n'es pas vraiment avec nous, aujourd'hui ... »**

**« Tu vas très vite comprendre pourquoi, »** répliqua la jeune Prince avec un sourire espiègle.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »**

**« Tu te souviens de l'affaire **_**'Bambi'**_** ? »** Ses amis acquiescèrent. **« Eh bien ..., je sors l'affaire '**_**Thomas O'Malley**_**', »** expliqua-t-elle ensuite en haussant les épaules.

**« Non ! T'as pas osé ! »** s'exclama Hermione, bien que pas trop fort. **« C'est un prof ! »**

**« Et mon parrain ! Il ne s'est pas arrêté au règlement pour me faire une blague. Il en profite justement parce qu'on est de la même famille. Il va voir ce que ça fait de se frotter à une Prince ! » **Elle rejeta un oeil vers la table des professeurs. **« Oh ! Il boit son verre ! »**

Padma, Hermione, Luna et Harriet fixèrent le Maraudeur boire lentement son verre avant de retourner à son assiette. La réaction attendue ne tarda pas. Des oreilles de chats vertes avec une petite touffe de poils rose sur les pointes poussèrent dans sa chevelure noire, des moustaches apparurent sur son visage. Quant à ses mains, elles n'étaient plus pourvues de pouces opposables mais bien de coussinets !

**« Miaw ! »** s'exclama Sirius en se redressant sur sa chaise, attirant les regards de toute la Grande Salle sur lui. **« Mraw mia moiaw miaw ! »**

Les visages passèrent de la surprise à l'amusement, et même pour certains au fou rire. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au clébard et eut un rictus moqueur. C'était juste ... parfait ! Merryl se tenait juste entre le Maître des Potions et le professeur devenu Homme-Chat. Cette dernière observait son voisin avec surprise avant de cacher son éclat de rire derrière sa main. Sirius faisait presque pitié avec sa petite mine. La rousse sortit ensuite sa baguette.

**« Calme-toi, Sirius, je vais arranger cela, »** dit-elle calmement bien que ne pouvant cacher son sourire amusé par la situation.

Le professeur de DCFM la regarda avec espoir tout en miaulant, bien qu'il avait le regard légèrement méfiant en voyant le mouvement de la baguette.

**« Et voilà, »** fit-elle, un sourire en coin, lorsque l'Homme-Chat se retrouva affublé d'un collier rose où était accroché une clochette.

Cette dernière sonna quelques instants d'un son clair, à chaque mouvement de Sirius. Les yeux argents se remplirent d'une douce colère alors qu'il fixait la rousse qui ne rendait la situation que plus humiliante. Le rire s'accentua dans la salle. Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire au vu de la situation et prit son verre d'eau dans les mains et se concentra un instant sur ses mouvements pour reprendre un peu de calme.

**« Ben quoi ? »** demanda innocemment Merryl en relevant un sourcil.** « Oh ! Tu aimerais peut-être un petit broc de lait, chaton ? »**

Severus ne put se retenir de pouffer. Malheureusement, il avait de l'eau en bouche. Il s'empara de sa serviette et frotta légèrement le désastre en riant plus ouvertement. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, c'était foutu. Adieu le visage impassible. Harriet et Merryl avaient réussi ! Mais cela en valait le coup. Il sentit un petit coup de pied discret contre sa jambe. L'homme se tourna vers la rousse, un sourcil relevé, interrogateur.

**« Eh bien, où est passé votre légendaire impassibilité, Mr Snape ? »** demanda-t-elle, amusée.

**« Pardonnez-moi, ma chère,** » répliqua le Maître des Potions sur le même ton. « **Mais après avoir été tourmenté pendant des années par cet imbécile, voir un tel spectacle est une douce vengeance. Merci Miss Potter, c'est un plaisir** ! » ajouta-t-il en levant son verre vers la Serdaigle. « **Cinquante points pour Serdaigle !** »

« **Tout le plaisir est pour moi, professeur**, » sourit Harriet en faisant une petite courbette. « **Merci ! »**

**« Mraw mia moiou mia ! »**

**« Sirius**, » continua la jeune fille. « **Deux choses : la première, on ne parle pas le chat ! La seconde, cela t'apprendra à me faire des farces ! Maintenant tu sais que je répliquerais en conséquence ! Des bois ... des oreilles de chats ! »**

**« Miaw, »** bouda le Maraudeur en tirant sur ses moustaches.

Merryl retourna à son assiette mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau Sirius, une lueur d'amusement scintillant dans son regard émeraude.

« **Dommage ... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de félin ...** » dit-elle, plus pour elle-même, en faisant une petite moue.

**« Et quel est ton genre, Merryl ? **» demandant innocemment Severus qui l'avait entendue.

« **Le genre plus haut gradé dans la chaîne alimentaire**, » répondit-elle tout aussi innocemment.

Le Maître des Potions sourit alors qu'un grand cri de victoire sur le clébard résonnait dans son esprit. Mais le moment fut coupé par les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

« **Il serait peut-être bon de libérer Sirius de cette mauvaise blague, vous ne pensez pas, Severus ?** » demanda Minerva qui s'était levée pour tenter elle aussi, plus sérieusement, à rendre au Maraudeur son apparence normale.

« **Je n'y suis pour rien, **» répliqua calmement Severus en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Cela n'empêcha pas son sourire de devenir moqueur alors qu'il reposait son regard sur son infortuné collègue.

« **Mais Black ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il a cherché Miss Potter qui se trouve avoir quelques gènes de son paternel dans le sang. Que Black y goutte un peu plutôt que de pauvres Serpentards sans défense ne me pose absolument aucun problème**. »

**« Et puis si le professeur de défense ne sait se défendre d'une blague étudiante, il serait bon de se poser des questions sur l'éducation à Poudlard, »** souffla Merryl, mesquine.

Elle s'attira quelques regards noirs mais les ignora. C'était surtout un commentaire adressé à Dumbledore.

**« Je suis disposée à donner l'antidote à une condition, »** fit alors Harriet à voix haute, d'une part pour éviter un conflit, mais aussi mue par une certaine envie purement ... moldue, et aussi serpentarde !

**« Miaw ! »** fit de nouveau Sirius avec espoir bien que légèrement teinté de suspicion après la fausse promesse de Merryl et le fait que justement, il était dans cet état-là à cause de sa filleule.

De leur côté, Severus et Merryl assistaient à l'échange.

**« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux élevée moi-même, »** chuchota Merryl pour que seul l'homme à côté d'elle l'entende.

**« L'influence des Prince, »** ajouta ce dernier tout aussi bas. **« Cela joue beaucoup. »**

Harriet laissa un peu mariner son parrain avant de finalement dire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

**« Je vais au laboratoire avec le professeur Snape le préparer et en échange, tu viendras avec moi au prochain événement cosplay ! »**

Sirius fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Severus en voyant le regard étincelant de sa soeur, ainsi que son sourire espiègle, ne put retenir un autre ricanement.

**« Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué, Black, mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place ! C'est bien ta filleule, pas de doute là-dessus ! »**

**« C'est ça où tu attends que le professeur Snape daigne s'occuper de ton cas et, à l'entendre, il ne sera pas pressé de le faire... »**

**« C'est ce qu'on appelle du chantage, Miss Potter, »** commenta le professeur McGonagall sur un ton désapprobateur.

**« Eh bien, j'ai bien le droit de faire chanter mon parrain si j'en ai envie, non ? S'il n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de me faire pousser des bois de cerf, il ne serait pas avec affublé d'attributs félins. Et puis ... »** Elle sortit le calepin que le Maraudeur lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. **« C'est lui qui m'a presque invité à en faire en m'offrant ceci pour mon anniversaire ! »**

**« MIAW ! »**

**« Alors, Siri ? Oui ou non ? »** ajouta Harriet, de plus en plus amusée.

Dans un soupir, le Maraudeur courba la tête et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

**« Professeur, est-ce que vous accepteriez que je vous emprunte quelques ingrédients dans votre armoire ? »** demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère.

**« Suivez-moi, Miss Potter, »** fit alors Severus en se levant.

Il avait toujours son sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Et il ne le quitterait probablement pas de la journée.

**« Elle pourrait être le produit de ton union avec Black si seulement l'un de vous deux était doté de la capacité à donner la vie, »** plaisanta la rousse au Maître des Potions avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

**« MERRYL !** » s'exclama Severus, mi-choqué, mi-dégouté.

**« TATI !** » fit à son tour Harriet

**« MIAW !** » miaula Sirius, le teint vert.

**« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle est aussi sournoise que toi et puérile que Black ! »**

**« Je. ne. suis. pas. puérile ! »**

**« Mia mraw miou ! »** confirma Sirius, indigné.

**« Je ferais comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cela,** » soupira Severus. **« Miss Potter. »**

**« Je vous suis, professeur. »**

Un nouveau miaulement et un bruit de clochette firent se retourner le Serpentard qui leva un doigt menaçant vers son détesté collègue.

**« Pas de chat dans mon laboratoire !** » somma-t-il avant de disparaître avec Harriet dans le couloir, laissant derrière eux une Grande Salle qui explosa à nouveau en commentaires en tous genres.

Les deux Prince parcoururent le chemin jusqu'aux cachots dans un silence calme mais une fois la porte du bureau de Severus refermée, ce dernier laissa ressortir toute sa joie du jour et rit de bon coeur avec sa soeur.

**« Bien joué, Harriet. C'était magnifique. »**

**« Le comble, c'est que c'est une blague que Sirius et James ont concocté eux-mêmes ! Il ne fallait juste que récupérer un petit quelque chose d'un animal pour finir la potion. »**

**« Et la couleur ? Du rose et du vert n'est pas vraiment naturel pour un chat ... »**

**« Quelques pigments en plus**, » pouffa la Serdaigle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire à potions.

**« C'était très bien réussi, **» sourit Severus. **« Par contre, en tant que professeur, je me dois de te dire que tu n'as pas le droit de faire des farces à un de mes collègues. »**

**« Et en tant que frère ? »**

**« Tant que c'est pour Black, je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais je me devrais de garder mon rôle de professeur, tu le sais. »**

**« Pas vu, pas pris ! »**

Severus et Harriet échangèrent un sourire serpentard avant de s'atteler à la préparation de l'antidote ensemble.


	75. Invitations au Bal et Problèmes Familiau

**Chapitre 75 : Invitations au Bal et Problèmes Familiaux**

Harriet parlait avec Padma et Hermione au sujet du Bal de Noël. Elles venaient d'être averties dans la journée par leurs directeurs de maison et Hermione avait même eu droit déjà au cours de danse où Minerva McGonagall avait montré la valse avec nul autre que Ronald Weasley. La Gryffondor racontait ce souvenir dans les moindres détails, allant de la description des pas gauches de l'imbécile aux expressions de son visage et même les quolibets des quelques autres Gryffondors, dont ses propres frères.

**« Non mais pourquoi je vis les pires horreurs du monde et que je rate des moments pareils à coté quoi ?! »** bouda Harriet en s'installant dans une alcôve avec vue sur le parc enneigé. **« Franchement ... »**

**« Je te passerai le souvenir, »** promit Hermione en pouffant. **« Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il allait écraser le pied de McGo ! »**

**« La pauvre. Elle aurait pu avoir un meilleur choix pour la présentation quand même. Genre un des jumeaux ou un préfet même. »**

**« C'était pour lui fermer son caquet et qu'il soit plus attentif. »**

**« Après il n'a pu qu'être attentif ... à sa main sur la taille de McGo ! » **rit Harriet. **« Non mais pourquoi on n'a pas eu un cours de danse inter-maison ? »**

**« Toi tu voulais vraiment voir ça, hein ? »** rit Padma.

**« Voir un certain Ronald Weasley se faire humilier ? Bien sûr ! Rien que l'idée me fait sautiller de plaisir ! »**

**« Hmmm ... Harriet ? »**

La jeune Prince tourna la tête pour voir un Neville Londubat légèrement rouge.

**« Oui, Neville ? » **

**« Est-ce que je peux te parler … en privé ? »**

Il observait les deux autres avec gêne tandis qu'Harriet prenait son sac de cours et le suivait un peu plus loin.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Je me demandais si ... »**

Le blond s'interrompit un instant et se mordit la lèvre. Harriet le trouvait mignon alors qu'il faisait cela. Elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait demander mais elle le laissa prendre son temps et son courage.

**« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi. »**

Une fois la demande sortie, le Gryffondor devint encore plus rouge, faisant concurrence avec l'écusson sur son uniforme. Harriet sourit doucement.

**« Oui, Neville. Ce serait avec plaisir. »**

**« Hmmm ... Génial ! »** fit le blond en se massant la nuque, un sourire sur les lèvres mais toujours aussi gêné. **« Hmmm ... Alors ... On se voit en cours de potions ? »**

**« Tu veux que je me mette en binôme avec toi ? »**

**« Ouais, je veux bien. Je ne comprends rien pour le moment... »**

Ils se séparèrent et la jeune fille retourna auprès de ses amies impatientes de savoir ce qui s'était dit.

**« Alors ? »** fit Hermione.

**« Il m'a invitée, »** répondit calmement la Serdaigle.

**« Merlin ! Moi qui pensais que Ronald viendrait te voir avant qu'il n'ose venir te poser la question... J'avais déjà préparé un speech d'encouragement pour lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas démonter par le refus que tu allais donner à l'autre idiot. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Cela se savait qu'il allait me demander ? Moi, je ne savais pas. »**

**« Plusieurs filles de Gryffondor ont remarqué comment il te regarde par moment, »** révéla Hermione en se penchant en avant. **« Mais il est super timide. Un vrai Poufsouffle ! »**

Un bruit suspect s'éleva, tel un grondement. Hermione et Harriet se tournèrent vers Padma qui rougit furieusement, une main crispée sur son ventre.

**« Pardon, »** s'excusa-t-elle.

**« Allons dans la Grande Salle, »** rit l'autre Serdaigle en se levant. **« Ce ventre réclame pitance ! »**

**« Quel langage ! »** sourit Hermione.

**« Oui, je me suis perdu sur de vieux écrits dernièrement, »** répliqua Harriet en haussant des épaules.

Les trois filles partirent se restaurer, attrapant au passage une Luna perdue dans ses pensées. Cette dernière les suivit avec joie.

xXxXxXx

Harriet toqua à la porte du bureau de sa tante, ayant quelques questions à lui poser. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant pas de réponse. Elle essaya la poignée mais cette dernière était verrouillée. Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle attendrait le soir au repas pour la croiser. Sauf qu'elle ne l'y vit pas non plus. Pas du tout à l'aise avec ça, elle se tourna vers son cousin.

**« Dis, Alfie. Tu sais où est ta mère ? »**

Le garçon regarda un instant la table des professeurs avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune Prince.

**« Non, Harriet, je suis désolé. Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue depuis quelques jours... Elle travaille peut-être au Berceau. Elle est devenue Gardienne. »**

Harriet le remercia et décida d'aller voir son frère. Peut-être que lui savait. Elle le retrouva en compagnie de Sirius et du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière essayait de calmer le jeu entre les deux idiots qui ne cessaient de se lancer des piques venimeuses.

**« Professeurs ? »** appela-t-elle en s'approchant.

**« Miss Potter ? »** firent Severus et McGonagall.

**« Oui, Riette ? »**

**« Est-ce que vous savez par hasard où est Miss Evans ? »** demanda la Serdaigle. **« Je suis allée à son bureau mais elle ne répond pas. Alfie lui-même ne sait pas où est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien être. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser. »**

**« Pour ma part, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un bon moment, Miss Potter, »** informa la directrice des Gryffondors. **« Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelques affaires à régler. »**

**« Tu as un problème, Riette ? »** demanda Sirius. **« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. »**

**« Depuis quand tu t'appelles Merryl, Black ? »**

**« Oh toi, Snivillus, la ferme ! »**

**« Très mature, Siri, bravo ! »** fit la Serdaigle en applaudissant.** « Tu as quel âge ? Quinze ans ? »**

**« Eh ! Tu devrais tenir avec moi ! »** bouda le Gryffondor en croisant les bras

**« Et me mettre à dos mon prof de potions ? Je ne tiens pas à être mise en détention, merci... Je préfère laisser au professeur McGonagall le plaisir de compter les points. Je suppose que le professeur Snape, tout Serpentard qu'il est, doit certainement gagner, »** termina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Severus ricana.

**« Ta filleule est intelligente, Black. Encore un peu et je pourrais croire qu'elle a du Serpentard en elle. »**

**« Qui sait, professeur ? » **sourit la Serdaigle, mystérieuse. **« Si jamais vous voyez Miss Evans, est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire que je la cherche, s'il vous plait ? »**

**« Naturellement, Miss Potter, »** fit McGonagall, amusée par les derniers propos.

**« Merci. Au revoir. »**

**« Au revoir, Riette. »**

**« Oh ! Et Siri, »** ajouta la Serdaigle.** « Tant que tu n'auras pas grandi dans ta tête, je tiendrais toujours pour ton adversaire ! »**

**« Sale petite ... »**

Le Maraudeur partit à la poursuite de sa filleule qui s'était enfuie en courant, riant aux éclats.

**« Je commence sincèrement à apprécier cette petite, »** confia Severus à sa collègue. **« Tellement différente de ses parents et pourtant si ... »**

**« Semblable, »** termina McGonagall avec un hochement de tête.** « Un parfait mélange des deux avec une touche de mystère tout autour. »**

xXxXxXx

Severus marchait vers le bureau de Merryl. Il était lui aussi intrigué par l'absence de cette dernière. Cela devait bien faire une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Pourtant elle s'installait toujours à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle ...

Il frappa à la porte et, n'entendant aucune réponse, la déverrouilla. Il sut vite qu'elle n'était pas venue ici depuis quelques jours car il faisait bien trop froid dans la pièce. Elle devait sans doute être chez elle. Comme il avait eu l'autorisation de la rejoindre là-bas quand il le souhaitait pour discuter, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre.

**« Maison Evans, Cokeworth ! » **dit-il distinctement avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Il réapparut dans le salon du 7, Green Street, la maison d'enfance des Evans. Il fit quelques pas sur le parquet et épousseta sa robe tout en regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Les meubles étaient toujours les mêmes et il vit de nombreuses photos de familles un peu partout. Il sourit en en voyant une de Lily quand elle avait treize ans, vêtue d'une robe verte. Il avait toujours aimé cette robe...

Il se surprit à ne plus ressentir autant de douleur à la vision de sa défunte amie avant de se retourner en entendant un soupir provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Il s'agissait du bureau du vieil Evans. Il aimait beaucoup l'homme, gentil et toujours à l'écoute.

Il s'approcha calmement, ne faisant même pas craquer les lattes du parquet sur son passage. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le chambranle en bois peint en blanc où étaient inscrits les noms des trois soeurs à plusieurs reprises avec leur âge et leur taille. Il sourit encore avant de s'appuyer dessus pour observer l'objet de ses inquiétudes penchées sur une pile de parchemins.

En avisant les mèches qui sortaient de son chignon, Merryl devait travailler depuis un bon moment dessus pas dans les meilleures conditions psychologiques. Il se racla la gorge et sourit en la voyant sursauter.

**« Severus ? Que me vaut le plaisir ? »** demanda-t-elle, se remettant peu à peu de sa surprise.

**« Personne ne t'a vue aux repas depuis un moment, »** répondit le Serpentard. **« Je m'inquiétais... »**

**« Je ... Je me nourris, ne t'en fais pas ... Je suis juste très occupée, »** fit-elle en soupirant alors qu'elle s'installait un peu mieux sur son siège.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et Severus prit le siège de l'autre côté du bureau.

**« Alors. Qu'est-ce qui peut te préoccuper à ce point ? »** demanda-t-il en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

Merryl soupira à nouveau alors qu'elle passait une main sur son visage. De l'autre, elle montra la montagne de documents qu'elle traitait.

**« J'ai été convoquée au Magenmagot, »** répondit-elle. ** « Lady Addington réclame la garde entière d'Alfie et ... je ... je n'ai pas les mêmes droits et accès qu'une famille Sang-Pur. Donc je dois me défendre seule si je veux pouvoir continuer à voir mon fils. »**

**« Ah ! Bien que je comprenne ta position, pour quel motif Lady Addington veut-elle arracher un fils à sa mère biologique ? »**

**« Parce que je suis une Née-Moldue, » **fit Merryl en comptant sur ses doigts.** « Une mère célibataire qui ne peut pas apporter autant qu'elle à un petit sorcier anglais et elle se sert de ma période de faiblesse d'avant les grandes vacances à l'appui pour prouver mon irresponsabilité devant les vieux sorciers bigots. »**

**« Charmante, »** fit Severus, ironique avant de porter son regard vers la fenêtre juste derrière elle. **« Je crois que tu as du courrier. »**

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique avant de se lever, faisant craquer son dos au passage, et de se tourner vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle se tenait un hibou moyen-duc. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, l'oiseau déposa un paquet sur le bureau, faisant tomber une volée de parchemins et repartit sans demander son reste.

Merryl soupira en se rasseyant tandis qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau partiellement saccagé.

**« Quand on parle du loup, voici la traditionnelle boîte de chocolats de cette vieille peau, »** marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

**« Elle te fait un procès et t'envoie du chocolat ? Elle essaie de se faire pardonner ? » **fit Severus en relevant un sourcil.

**« Elle essaye de se faire passer pour la gentille Lady qui accepte du sang souillé dans sa famille. Ca fait des mois qu'elle m'en envoie. »**

**« Hmmm hmmm ... Puis-je ? »**

Severus adorait le chocolat et ne pouvait résister à la tentation. Du moins pas très longtemps.

**« Je t'en prie, sers-toi. »**

Severus tendit la main et ouvrit la boîte. Il observa quelques instants les carrés de chocolat, songeur, et s'en saisit d'un qu'il glissa doucement dans sa bouche. Il le laissa fondre doucement sur sa langue, appréciant le goût.

**« Il y a Harriet qui te cherchait aujourd'hui, »** lui informa-t-il ensuite.

Merryl posa sa tête sur ses mains, se massant doucement les tempes, les yeux fermés.

**« Par Merlin ... J'assure vraiment pas ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Soit je croule sous le travail, soit j'ai ces horribles trous de mémoire, »** répondit-elle dans un soupir exaspéré. **« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider ? »**

**« Non, je n'ai pas demandé. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Mais elle m'a encore fait plaisir en remettant Black à sa ... »**

Severus se figea un instant tandis qu'un goût léger, étrange, passait soudain sur sa langue. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'oeil à la boîte de chocolats.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » **fit Merryl en relevant les yeux sur lui.

**« Tu sais où est-ce qu'elle se procure ces chocolats ? »**

**« Euh non, je n'ai jamais demandé... J'imagine que cela vient soit d'une boutique du Chemin de Traverse ou alors de ses elfes de maison. Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont plus bons ? »**

**« Si, si... C'est juste ... Je ne sais pas ... Il y a un truc bizarre. »** Severus fit glisser sa langue sur ses dents tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de goûter. **« Depuis quand elle t'en envoie ? » **s'enquit-il ensuite, soudain suspicieux.

Le front de la rousse se plissa sous la concentration.

**« Hmmm... Je suis venue te voir pour ton anniversaire donc, cela doit faire ... depuis février, un peu près. Pourquoi ? Tu m'inquiètes Severus. »**

Le Maître des Potions reprit un morceau de chocolat mais cette fois-ci ne le mit pas directement en bouche. Il le cassa en deux et observa le liquide sombre en son centre. Cela pouvait presque passer pour de la liqueur. Il glissa son doigt et en préleva avant de le repasser sur sa langue.

**« Merryl, »** fit-il au bout d'un instant, la voix un peu plus dure alors qu'une colère le prenait au coeur. **« Fais-moi plaisir, n'en mange plus. Cette garce t'empoisonne à petit feu. Il y a de la jusquiame noire et de l'achillée là-dedans. »**

Il referma la boîte et la rangea dans une poche de sa robe.

**« Je te ferai un antidote en rentrant à Poudlard. »**

La rousse pâlit d'un coup et Severus pouvait percevoir ses tremblements.

**« Les ... les deux ensemble, c'est mortel à fortes doses, non ? »** Severus confirma d'un hochement de tête, le regard flamboyant. **« Elle serait allée jusqu'à essayer de me tuer, »** termina-t-elle sous le choc.

**« Moi vivant, aucune autre Evans ne mourra, Merryl ! Tu as ma parole. Lady Addington aura de sérieux ennuis avec ça. Etre Sang-pur ne lui donne pas tous les droits. »**

**« Je pensais perdre la tête. Ce … ça veut dire que tout cela n'était pas de ma faute ? Que je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère ? »** demanda-t-elle comme pour confirmer.

Prise d'un sursaut, elle contourna le bureau et se jeta dans les bras du Maître des Potions, les yeux brillants. Severus la serra contre lui et la rassura. Il lui fit la promesse d'en parler à son ami Lucius. Lady Addington ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Foi de Severus Snape ! Certes Merryl était une Née-Moldue mais elle avait encore des droits ! Et empoissonner quelqu'un pour prouver qu'elle était une mauvaise mère n'était pas digne d'un Sang-Pur. Qu'on se le dise !

Elle sembla le remercier au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter et de le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ? »**

Severus sourit.

**« En acceptant d'être ma cavalière pour le bal, »** répondit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, amusée.

**« Même sans cela, j'aurais accepté d'être ta cavalière avec grand plaisir, Severus. »**


	76. Derniers Préparatifs

**Chapitre 76 : Derniers Préparatifs**

**« Eh ! Harriet ! »**

La Serdaigle interrompit sa conversation avec Hermione pour se tourner vers la personne sans même essayer de retenir un soupir.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? »** demanda-t-elle en levant vers lui son regard émeraude.

Le rouquin regarda un instant Hermione, incertain, avant de se lancer.

**« Est-ce que tu viens au bal avec moi ? »**

Harriet, qui avait pris son verre avec nonchalance et commencé à en boire quelques gorgées, s'étouffa et se mit à tousser. Elle s'empara vite d'une serviette pour se frotter la bouche avec élégance avant de répondre au Gryffondor.

**« Non. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que je me suis déjà engagée à accompagner quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement. Il fallait venir me le demander plus tôt. »**

**« Qui c'est ? »** demanda le rouquin qui commençait à rougir de colère.

**« Ca, tu le découvriras le jour du bal. »**

**« C'est un Serpentard ? »**

**« Si tu parles de Drago, non, je pense qu'il va être avec Daphnée. Ou Pansy, peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi, tu en penses quoi, 'Mione ? »**

**« Difficile à dire. Les deux sont magnifiques quand il s'agit de paraître et je vois mal Drago Malfoy avec un laideron. »**

Elles finirent par discuter robes et fanfreluches pour le dit bal de Noël, sachant parfaitement que le rouquin ne resterait pas très longtemps. Les garçons, dès qu'il était question de 'trucs de filles' fuyaient pour ainsi dire en courant. Les deux jeunes filles rirent avant de faire glisser leur conversation sur le sujet initial avant l'interruption Weasley, à savoir les potions.

xXxXxXx

Harriet parlait avec Drago et Padma quand elle entendit un hurlement provenir d'un couloir adjacent. On aurait dit un cochon qu'on égorgeait ! Elle sortit sa baguette par acquis de conscience et elle vit Drago en faire autant. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de l'intersection mais une fois à peine à un mètre, ils virent un Weasley pâle débouler d'un pas rapide. Il les bouscula sans même les voir. Le Serpentard allait faire un commentaire avant d'être arrêté par d'un geste par Harriet.

**« Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?** » demanda-t-elle à son oreille.

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans le regard acier alors qu'ils se retournaient pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le couloir. Ils découvrirent Fleur Delacour occupée à se recoiffer d'un geste de sa baguette. Mue par la curiosité, et aussi un peu de confiance, Harriet s'avança.

« Bonjour, Fleur, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Harriet, » fit la française, ravie de parler avec la jeune fille dans sa langue maternelle. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Dis, juste par curiosité, qu'as-tu fait à Weasley ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le rouquin qui vient de partir. Il était pâle comme un linge. »

« Rien de spécial. Il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière et il n'a pas apprécié mon refus initial. Je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance. »

« Tu pourrais nous dire comment ? » demanda la Serdaigle en se montrant Drago et elle-même.

« Je ne révèle jamais mes petits secrets, désolée. »

La française repartit avec un sourire mystérieux, laissant la jeune Prince sans réponse.

«** Alors ? **» fit Drago qui n'avait rien compris.

**« C'est Fleur qui a de toute évidence terrorisé Weasley mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire comment. »**

**« Et pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »**

**« Weasley vient de se manger un deuxième râteau pour le bal, »** ricana la Serdaigle, amusée. **« Cela fait tellement plaisir à entendre. »**

**« C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle, »** répliqua Drago sur le même ton, un sourire narquois sur le visage. **« J'ai un énième prétexte pour le narguer. »**

**« Ne vous gênez surtout pas, Mr Malfoy ! Amusez-vous ! »**

**« Merci, ma chère. Allez-vous déjeuner ? »** demanda-t-il ensuite en lui présentant un bras.

**« Oui, très cher, »** répondit-elle en s'y accrochant avec un sourire amusé. **« Ce serait un plaisir de partager votre table. »**

**« Moi de même. »**

Ils rirent doucement avant de rejoindre Padma qui les attendait et tous les trois, ils partirent déjeuner à la table des Serdaigles.

xXxXxXx

Severus attendait la fin de la réunion bimensuelle qu'ils faisaient tous pour faire le point sur les élèves, leurs difficultés en cours, les problèmes disciplinaires récurrents, ... Pour son plus grand plaisir, naturellement bien caché, le jeune Ronald Weasley était assez mal vu par la plupart des enseignants. Il n'était pas spécialement bon élève, même très mauvais pour ce qui était de sa propre matière mais si ce n'était que cela, il n'aurait pas trop d'ennuis. Il causait de nombreux problèmes disciplinaires et à chaque réunion, on faisait mention du jeune Gryffondor. Même les deux plaies qu'étaient ses frères jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi pénibles ! Ou du moins pas dans le même sens.

Mais il semblait vraiment que le jeune Weasley était protégé par le directeur, du moins lorsqu'il recevait de fortes sentences pour ses bêtises. Si Severus se demandait pourquoi autrefois, maintenant, il en connait la raison. Et cela le répugnait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son fils – même si ce n'était pas officiel – qu'il devait le favoriser. Lui-même ne favorisait pas Harriet. Il la protégeait face aux problèmes qui la mettaient en danger mais pour ce qui était d'ordre disciplinaires, si elle était punie, il la laissait assumer ses bêtises. Merci, Merlin, Harriet n'était pas du genre à faire des bêtises, ou si elle en commettait, elle ne se faisait pas attraper.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions en attendant Dumbledore parler de l'organisation du bal de Noël.

**« Non, Dumbledore, j'assisterai seul au bal, »** fit Black avec un petit sourire. **« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un. »**

**« Voilà qui est étonnant, **» marmonna Severus.

**« La ferme, Snivillus ! »**

**« Et vous, Severus ? »**

**« Prévoyez deux places pour moi, Dumbledore. Je serai accompagné. »**

Des regards surpris apparurent sur les visages de ses collègues. Il eut un sourire narquois en entendant le soupir du cabot et le voir bouder publiquement à ce sujet était satisfaisant. Lui devait se douter de qui serait sa cavalière.

**« Pouvons-nous savoir avec qui vous serez accompagné, Severus, »** s'enquit le vieil homme avec cette lueur dans le regard. **« Si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »**

**« Justement, ça l'est, Dumbledore, »** fit le Maître des Potions.

Sa voix s'était faite plus sèche alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à l'homme dont il n'avait plus du tout d'estime depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harriet dans sa vie, en réalité.

**« De toute façon, nous le serons bien assez tôt, » **commenta Black, à la surprise du Serpentard.** « Inutile de chercher des informations qui vont venir d'elles-mêmes. Il faut juste être patient. »**

**« Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor comme attitude, Black. Serais-tu devenir Serpentard depuis ton séjour à Azkaban ? »** s'enquit Severus avec un sourire relevé.

**« Fréquenter Lady Prince et ma filleule m'a amené à faire ressortir ma partie Serpentard..., »** répondit le Maraudeur en haussant des épaules. « **Juste un peu. Et puis, je viens d'une famille de Serpentard, cela reste dans les gênes ... Mais rêve ! Je reste un Gryffondor ! »**

«** Voilà qui est rassurant. Un Maraudeur Serpentard, très peu pour moi ! Poudlard n'y survivrait pas non plus ! »**

**« Dis pas des mandragores, Snivillus. On n'était pas si terribles que cela. »**

Severus regarda Black comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur ses épaules et il ne fut pas le seul à le faire. Minerva en faisant autant.

**« Je suis d'accord pour Remus, il était de nature relativement calme, mais vous et James vous étiez une calamité durant vos études ! »** s'était-elle exclamée.

« **Tu vois, Black. Je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. »**

Le Lord Black leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever.

**« Si c'est tout, j'aimerais y aller. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ma filleule. »**

**« N'en fais pas une maraudeuse, »** prévint le Maître des Potions d'une voix sèche. **« Je n'accepterais aucune mauvaise farce auprès de mes Serpents ! »**

**« J'ai déjà promis à Lady Prince de ne pas en faire une, Snivillus, »** soupira à nouveau le Gryffondor. « **Tu arrives trois siècles en retard, **» ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour les deux hommes. Ils se lançaient quelques pics mais il était hors de question que les autres voient qu'ils puissent commencer à s'entendre pour tout ce qui concernait Harriet. Severus se leva à son tour pour officiellement s'occuper d'une potion qu'il avait sur le feu, officieusement, pour jouer une partie d'échecs avec sa mère qui avait déjà fermé la bibliothèque.

xXxXxXx

Severus se trouvait dans le petit salon des appartements de Merryl. Installé dans un des deux fauteuils faisant face au feu de la cheminée, il savourait la tasse de thé que venait de lui servir la rousse quand la porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur, le faisant sursauter et manqua de peu de renverser sa tasse.

**« Maman !** » s'écria une voix depuis le couloir.

Se retournant vers le dit couloir, il eut le temps de voir passer une tête blonde qui alla se ficher ou plutôt se blottir tout contre l'occupante du deuxième fauteuil. Celle-ci se mit en sourire tendrement en passant ses mains dans les cheveux longs et sur le visage de son fils.

**« Bonsoir à toi aussi mon coeur, que me vaut autant d'affection ? **» dit-elle, amusée.

**« J'ai essayé de faire ma valise mais tout ne rentrait pas dedans donc j'ai tout mis en boule dedans et dans des sacs mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes le sort pour faire la valise correctement,** » commença le garçon de onze ans avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. « **Oh...euh bonsoir professeur**, » salua-t-il Severus en se laissant encore un peu cajoler par sa mère.

**« Bonsoir, Mr Addington. »**

Détournant un peu le regard il recommença à faire les yeux doux à sa mère dans le but d'obtenir ce pourquoi il était venu à la base.

« **Bon d'accord, sors ta baguette, **» souffla la rousse en faisant de même.

Elle fit venir à elle une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle tendit à son fils puis fit venir la grosse mal et les sacs du Serdaigle jusque devant les fauteuils.

**« En effet c'est un beau bordel que tu as là ! Regarde bien je ne te montrerais pas deux fois jeune homme ! »**

Elle fit le mouvement au ralenti et prononça à voix haute le sort pour que le garçon puisse retenir et une fois cela fait, les affaires sortirent des différents contenants pour retourner dans la grosse malle, pliées et parfaitement rangées.

**« Voilà ! Tes affaires sont prêtes pour demain. Tu as trouvé tous les cadeaux qu'il te fallait pour passer Noël chez ton père ? »**

**« Oui, c'était facile, sauf pour Oncle Freeman et Soledad mais j'ai trouvé. Tu ne restes vraiment pas avec nous cette année ? »**

**« C'est compliqué avec ton père et ta grand-mère, tu le sais bien, mon coeur. Je vais juste te déposer et saluer ton oncle. »**

Severus releva un sourcil. Que Merryl s'approche seule de la dite grand-mère ne le rassurait pas après avoir appris que cette vieille chouette l'empoisonnait avec des chocolats. Il la savait capable de se défendre mais ... il ne voulait tout simplement pas la laisser seule avec une empoisonneuse !

**« Veux-tu que je vous accompagne, Merryl ? »** demanda-t-il calmement.

**« Cela ne serait pas de refus. C'est très gentil de ta part et cela me rassurerait, »** souffla-t-elle en souriant amèrement.

Severus hocha la tête et lui accorda un de ses rares sourires, qu'il devait avouer faire de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, et surprit le jeune Serdaigle par ce simple frémissement des lèvres. Ce dernier grimaça et s'en alla en embrassant vite fait sa mère sur la joue et courant comme s'il tentait d'échapper à un phénomène paranormal. Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant avant que Merryl ne se mette à rire doucement. Severus en fit tout autant, amusé lui aussi par la situation. Le jeune garçon était plus normal qu'Harriet. Il réagissait plus normalement avec sa timidité enfantine là où sa soeur était bien trop dévergondée et parfois même indécente en privé.

**« Aaah les enfants... Cela ne me rajeunit pas, **» souffla Merryl de façon presque théâtrale. «** Je crains le jour où il viendra m'annoncer qu'il a une copine et cela risque d'arriver rapidement si j'en crois les trois petites serpentardes qui traînent avec lui ! »**

**« Tant que ce n'est pas un Gryffondor comme le dernier Weasley ... »**

**« Ne parle pas de malheur, je le retiens, ce sale gosse ! »**

**« Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir à l'oeil. Il est allé bien trop loin avec Harriet. Et pas seulement elle. »**

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui lancer un sort d'illusion lui faisant croire que sa nourriture est une multitude d'araignées ... »**

**« Un peu de bon sens car tu pourrais avoir des ennuis avec ses parents et Dumbledore. Mais l'idée est pas mal. Je devrais la souffler à Harriet ... Elle et Black pourrait en faire quelque chose à leur prochaine revanche. »**

**« Hmmm ... Déléguer à Black pour qu'il prenne la responsabilité... Vous êtes vicieux, Mr Snape ! »**

**« Je suis un Serpentard, **» se justifia Severus avec un sourire narquois. « **Je ne fais rien de manière directe quand je peux le faire d'une autre manière. Et les Maraudeurs étaient doués pour cela. Alors même si officiellement je ne veux pas, je vais simplement fermer les yeux. Ce n'est qu'un Gryffondor après tout. Tout le monde sait que je 'déteste' les Gryffondors. »**


	77. Le Bal de Noël

**Chapitre 77 : Le Bal de Noël**

Harriet se sortit de la salle de bain de sa tante complètement habillée. Elle portait la robe que sa mère lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Le buste noir faisait ressortir le teint clair de sa peau tandis que le bleu égyptien à ses pieds reflétait bien la couleur de sa maison. Elle avait ses cheveux emballés dans un essuie blanc.

**« Tati, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de mes cheveux, s'il te plait. »**

La jeune fille s'approcha avec un sourire et s'assit sur une chaise.

**« Oui bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu aimerais ? »** demanda Merryl en se mettant debout derrière elle.

**« Pas la moindre. Au minimum, le haut de mes cheveux attachés, mais tu es totalement libre de faire ce que tu veux. » **

**« Pas la rendre chauve, tout de même, »** commenta Eileen avec un sourire. **« Je ne suis pas très portée sur une tenue parfaite tous les jours, mais il est important de bien paraître lors des événements comme ce soir. »**

**« Très bien**, » s'exclama la rousse en se tordant les doigts.

Elle se décida pour le faire à la moldue, avec ses doigts comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire pour sa soeur quand elles étaient plus jeunes, rajoutant juste un peu de magie au bout de ses doigts pour y arriver plus vite. Elle tressa le haut des cheveux se sa nièce avant de les rassembler à l'arrière de son crâne, le reste de sa chevelure retombant en de belles anglaises dans son dos.

Les cheveux dissimulaient toujours assez bien les claires cicatrices qu'Harriet avait dans son dos, derniers vestiges visibles de sa vie chez les Dursley. Eileen s'approcha et tapota légèrement l'une d'elle avec sa baguette. Les cicatrices disparurent progressivement sous le glamour qu'elle appliquait, les laissant seulement visibles pour ceux qui en connaissaient l'existence et les personnes assez puissantes pour voir au travers si elles le remarquaient. La jeune Prince fit un sourire à sa mère à travers le miroir avant de se lever pour la serrer.

**« Allez, va t'amuser, »** fit la mère. «** Il y a quelque part dans le château un ravissant jeune homme qui rêve de te faire danser. »**

**« Il y a d'abord le banquet avant le bal, Maman, **» rit Harriet.

**« Vas-y quand même. »**

**« Et moi, je ferais bien de me dépêcher, **» dit Merryl.

**« C'est sûr, Severus aime la ponctualité, **» rirent les deux Prince.

**« Passez une bonne soirée,** » fit ensuite la jeune fille en sortant.

Elle sortit du bureau de Merryl et marcha dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Là, elle retrouva ses amies en compagnie de leurs cavaliers. Drago était accompagné de Daphnée, Padma d'un Poufsouffle qu'Harriet ne connaissait pas, Hermione était sans surprise avec Viktor Krum, Fred et Georges étaient en compagnie d'Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell et ... Neville qui l'attendait dans un costume très chic. Et petit plaisir des yeux, Ronald Weasley était tout seul. Et encore plus satisfaisant encore, enfin pour beaucoup, c'était de le voir devenir vert de jalousie quand il vit que la jeune Prince qui devait selon ses dires devenir son épouse aller dans les bras d'un autre Gryffondor Sang-Pur aux biens meilleures manières.

Tout le groupe d'amis pénétra dans la Grande Salle et purent admirer le décor qui y avait été fait. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour que ce soir soit parfait. Il y avait de nombreux rideaux aux couleurs pâles et claires qui se mariaient parfaitement avec les stalactites qui tombaient du plafond et des arches. Il y avait de nombreux cristaux qui flottaient entre les bougies et quelques sapins étaient disséminés dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus les grandes tables. Elles avaient en effet été remplacées par plusieurs petites rondes, pouvant accueillir une petite douzaine de personnes. Et miracle qui arrangeait bien leur existence, il était douze ! Le hasard faisait bien les choses parfois. Il n'y aurait probablement pas d'élément perturbateur durant la durée du repas.

Harriet sourit à Merryl et son frère en les voyant ensemble à une table en compagnie d'autres professeurs et la surprise de ces derniers en le voyant accompagné de la rousse.

**« Parrain a bien meilleure mine ces derniers temps, **» fit Drago en regardant dans la même direction que la jeune Prince.

**« C'est parce que ma tante a du charme et beaucoup d'intelligence, **» répliqua-t-elle. **« On ne peut tout simplement pas lui résister ! Tu aurais dû voir le vol plané qu'elle a fait faire à Sirius quand il nous a tous réveillé le jour de mon anniversaire. On avait envie de commettre un meurtre ! Il a pris un bain matinal dans la baie. »**

**« Cette femme ? Elle a fait voler le professeur Black ? »**

**« Merryl est très puissante, tu sais. Et elle a du caractère. »**

**« Tout à fait le genre de parrain, »** convint finalement le blond.

**« Tant que le professeur Snape est concentré sur une autre personne que moi, je ne me plaindrais pas, »** fit timidement Neville qui évitait de trop regarder vers la table des professeurs, préférant de loin se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

**« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu trouves d'effrayant chez lui, Londubat**, » fit Drago. « **Il est juste strict et froid. Un peu parano quand cela concerne les potions mais à juste titre, je pense. »**

**« Tu as oublié le fait qu'il aime nous surprendre et nous faire peur. »**

**« A toi de ne pas te faire surprendre alors, **» conseilla le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

«** Et sinon... Viktor, parle-nous un peu de ton pays, de Dumstrangr, ... Comment sont les cours là-bas ?** » fit Harriet, à moitié intéressée par la réponse.

Elle avait surtout fait cela pour détourner l'attention de Neville qui la remercia d'un sourire. Pendant ce temps, Severus discutait avec Merryl tout en jetant des regards noirs à Ludo Verpey qui essayait d'accaparer l'attention de la belle rousse, le pire _sa_ belle rousse ! Qu'il commençait d'abord à être un homme honnête et droit dans ses bottes, rembourser les dettes qu'il avait avant de venir essayer de draguer la femme qu'il commençait sérieusement à aimer !

Aimer... Oui, Severus était en train de tomber amoureux. Il s'était promis de ne plus succomber à ce genre de sentiment après la double perte de Lily mais Merryl était un rayon de soleil. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Pas sans avoir tout tenté, tout prouvé, jusqu'à l'impossible pour gagner son amour. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Pas avec une femme aussi belle, aussi intelligente et aussi épatante qu'elle. A la fois voyante et discrète, timide et caractérielle qui en plus remettait le cabot Black et Dumbledore à leur place par de simples mots, voire même actions pour ce qui concernait le clébard ! Non, il ne la laisserait pas partir à moins qu'elle le lui demande ! Non, Monsieur !

Progressivement, les plats se vidèrent alors que les discussions enjouées allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et invite les élèves à profiter de leur soirée. Le professeur McGonagall insista malgré tout pour qu'ils profitent dans les limites de la décence et avec le respect des règles de l'école et des règles de la bonne société. Harriet vit d'ailleurs son frère lui jeter un regard plein de sous-entendus tandis qu'il les fixait elle et son cavalier.

**« Pourquoi Snape nous regarde comme ça ? »** demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

**« Parce qu'il est persuadé que je vais enfreindre le règlement, »** répondit la jeune Prince en haussant des épaules, tout sourire. **« Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on allait enfreindre le règlement ! »**

**« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout votre genre, »** fit Hermione avec un sourire. **« Harriet, Neville, vous devriez nous suivre. Les champions ouvrent le bal, je vous rappelle. »**

**« Oui, Maman, »** taquina Harriet se prenait des coups de doigts chatouilleux dans les côtes. **« Eh ! Pas les chatouilles ! »**

**« Alors ne dis pas de bêtises, »** répliqua la Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse où se tenaient déjà Fleur et Cédric. Harriet se tourna vers Neville et posa une main sur son épaule alors que lui-même mettait la sienne sur sa taille fine. Il rougissait légèrement mais il arborait un petit sourire tendre alors que ses yeux bleus étincelaient.

« **As-tu déjà dansé la valse ?** » demanda-t-il doucement.

« **Mon frère et mon parrain m'ont appris**, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« **Ton frère ? Mais tu es fille unique**. »

« **J'ai été adoptée quand j'étais petite, Neville**. »

« **Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Désolé**. »

« **Ce n'est pas grave**. »

Les premières notes se firent entendre quelques secondes plus tard et les quatre couples commencèrent à tournoyer doucement sur la piste. Harriet sourit quand elle sentit les deux mains de son cavalier la soulever par la taille. A mesure qu'ils parcoururent la piste, d'autres couples les rejoignirent progressivement : Drago et Daphnée, Fred et Katie, George et Angie, Seamus et Parvati, Théo et Pansy, et tellement d'autres encore.

Au bout de quelques danses, Neville proposa une petite pause pour boire quelque chose. La jeune Prince accepta volontiers et alla rejoindre Sirius qui regardait la piste avec envie.

**« Si tu es sage, je t'accorderai une danse, » **promit-elle à son parrain

**« Et ce serait volontiers, Riette, »** répondit le Maraudeur avec un sourire sincère. **« Où est ton cavalier ? »**

**« Il est parti chercher des boissons. »**

Harriet posa son regard sur la foule en mouvement et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle recherchait. Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observait son frère guider Merryl sur la piste de danse. La rousse avait un petit sourire pincé.

**« Je crois que Merryl ne sait pas danser, »** confia la jeune fille à Sirius.

**« Peut-être qu'elle ne connait juste pas les danses traditionnelles d'ici. »**

**« Ou qu'elle a deux pieds gauches, »** fit-elle remarquer. **« Le professeur Snape vient de grimacer. »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« A ton avis, qui a appris à décoder ses expressions faciales ? »**

**« Les expressions faciales de qui ? »** s'enquit Neville, curieux, alors qu'il présentait un verre à sa cavalière.

**« Du professeur Snape. Il semblerait qu'il ait invité ma tante au bal. Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ? »**

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda sa partenaire comme si elle avait une deuxième tête qui lui poussait sur les épaules.

**« Hmmm... Harriet, tu es consciente que Snape et mignon ne vont pas du tout ensemble ? »**

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**« C'est un homme comme tant d'autres qui en a vu trop quand nous n'étions encore que des bébés, Neville. Pas vrai, parrain ? »**

**« Je n'aime pas le dire, mais oui, »** admit Sirius. **« Snape n'a pas eu une vie facile et la guerre n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je pense que je vais aller me servir un verre moi aussi, »** dit-il ensuite en partant vers le bar à ponch. **« Amusez-vous bien, les tourtereaux. »**

Les deux jeunes saluèrent le Maraudeur et discutèrent en buvant leur verre, le regard tantôt sur le cavalier, tantôt sur la piste de danse. Ils parlaient de différents sujets. Pourtant vint le moment désagréable auquel Harriet s'attendait. En effet, Ronald Weasley qui discutait avec Dean Thomas, venait de bousculer brutalement Neville pour se placer à côté d'elle et presque lui prendre la main.

Quelqu'un pouvait tuer ce foutu Weasley ? Ou l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ? N'importe quoi ? Azkaban serait le mieux tiens ! N'importe quoi du moment qu'il était loin d'elle !

Elle soupira et aida Neville à se relever. Elle nettoya même sa tache de ponch sur sa tenue de soirée avant de jeter un regard noir sur le rouquin.

« **Harriet, tu danses avec moi ?** » demanda Weasley.


	78. Deux Couples

**Chapitre 78 : Deux Couples**

_Elle soupira et aida Neville à se relever. Elle nettoya même sa tache de ponch sur sa tenue de soirée avant de jeter un regard noir sur le rouquin. _

_« __**Harriet, tu danses avec moi ?**__ » demanda Weasley. _

**« Danser avec toi ? »** Elle eut un rire jaune avant de reprendre avec froideur et dignité, un bras accroché à celui de Neville. **« Je veux bien que c'est Noël mais il faudrait que je sois sous l'emprise d'un puissant philtre d'amour et loin de mes amis et de ma famille pour qu'un jour je danse avec toi, Weasley ! Et tu vois, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit, au bras d'un ami cher sous l'oeil vigilant de mon parrain et de ma tante. Et tous deux savent parfaitement que jamais je ne danserais avec toi ! »**

**« Ta tante est idiote et aveugle ! »**

Le regard d'Harriet se fit soudain meurtrier.

**« Répète ça ! »**

**« Elle est idiote et aveugle, » **répéta Dean Thomas juste à côté. **« En même temps, comment une aussi belle femme peut être au bras de cette vieille chauve-souris ? Elle est idiote et aveugle ! »**

**« Ou elle a été ensorcelée, »** proposa Weasley pour une fois avec un soupçon d'intelligence, chose rare chez lui. **« L'imperium sans aucun doute. Elle est trop bien pour lui. Un Serpentard ! Certainement un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ! »**

**« Alors ma tante n'est ni idiote ni aveugle, contrairement à vous deux, »** siffla-t-elle en avançant d'un pas, le poing serré. **« Elle est n'est pas assez faible d'esprit pour succomber à un truc d'aussi basique que l'Imperium ! »**

**« Alors elle doit être une Mangemort au même titre que lui alors, »** rétorqua le roux.

**« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Si jamais je t'entends encore insulter ma tante de la sorte, je te jure que je t'expédie sur orbite plus vite que la fusée Apollo ! »**

La voix d'Harriet n'était pas trop forte et passa inaperçue pour la plupart des danseurs. Seuls les plus proches purent vraiment l'entendre mais ne réagirent pas ou à peine en entendant le nom de son interlocuteur. Encore ce maudit et irrespectueux Weasley ! Sur la piste de danse, Severus et Merryl sourirent.

**« Tiens, il semblerait qu'il l'aie énervée, **» commenta l'homme.

**« Je ne suis pas surprise, »** répliqua sa cavalière avec les yeux pétillants. ** « Je suis juste curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu dire à mon sujet. »**

**« On lui demandera demain, »** dit Severus. **« Profitons de notre soirée comme tout le monde. »**

Le Maître des Potions jeta un instant un regard sur la foule pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien avec sa soeur et fut ravi de la voir repartir sur la piste en plantant derrière elle le misérable rouquin qui ne cessait de la harceler depuis plusieurs années.

Il guida encore longuement la belle rousse sur la piste, veillant à ce que ses pieds ne quittent pas les siens. Merci la magie qu'il avait pu l'alléger et leur permettre de danser avec élégance dans la foule. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Merryl avait deux pieds gauches. Au moins maintenant, il était sûr qu'elle était humaine et non pas un ange tombé du ciel. Il avait une chance...

**« Cela te dirait qu'on aille s'isoler un peu ? Prendre un peu d'air frais et laisser les adolescents entre eux ? »**

**« Volontiers Sev, » **sourit la rousse.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la Grande Salle et Severus guida sa cavalière dans les couloirs afin de trouver un coin tranquille.

xXxXxXx

Neville conduisait Harriet dans un secteur du château qu'elle ne fréquentait pas souvent. Celui des serres et des jardins. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Naturellement sa nature de Serdaigle avait poussé la jeune fille à poser quelques questions mais le Gryffondor était resté mystérieux. Heureusement qu'elle aimait les surprises ! Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin intérieur avec de nombreuses plantes utiles en potions et autres.

«** Oh ! Mince !** » fit soudain Neville dans un murmure en tirant Harriet par le bras pour se cacher derrière un pilier.

«** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » demanda Harriet sans vraiment chercher à se cacher.

Il lui montra un couple du doigt assis sur un banc à s'embrasser. L'homme était vêtu de noir avec une très légère touche de vert et il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs attachés en une queue sur sa nuque. Rien qu'à la stature, Harriet l'aurait reconnu mais ce qui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres fut que Severus embrassait enfin Merryl ! Il était temps !

« **Et deux de casés**, » commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Neville fronça les sourcils à cela mais ne dit rien. Il préféra plutôt rebrousser chemin en lui tenant la main pour l'emmener dans un autre endroit tout aussi calme et peu fréquenté sans doute. Toutefois, Harriet se fit surprendre par la voix de son frère. En même temps, elle n'avait pas cherché à se cacher.

**« Miss Potter ! Mr Londubat ! Dix points en moins pour chacun de vous ! »** s'exclama Severus.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Harriet en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. **« Parce que mon cavalier a décidé de m'emmener dans un endroit connu pour son calme ? On s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit déjà pris ! On a absolument rien fait de mal ! »**

Elle croisa le regard amusé de sa tante qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire au détriment de Severus. Ce dernier se tenait droit et ne devait son visage impassible et son regard froid qu'à ses barrières d'occlumancie bien dressées. Les deux Princes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que la rousse n'intervienne avec calme et amusement.

**« En effet, c'est occupé, »** fit Merryl avec un sourire rassurant. **« Merci de passer votre chemin. Le professeur Snape est très occupé à me parler de choses très importantes qui ne doivent en aucun cas tomber entre des oreilles indiscrètes. »**

**« Navrée, Tati mais si tu parles de cours de langue, on en a pas besoin ! »** rit la jeune Prince devant le regard estomaqué de Neville.

Severus lança un regard noir à sa soeur. Elle allait le payer cher en privé, cela était une certitude.

**« Oui, oui. Va donc te trouver un autre endroit tranquille et laisse les adultes tranquille, chipie ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à ce monsieur ! »**

Le Maître des Potions se retourna vivement vers Merryl mais cette dernière avait une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle ne faisait que le taquiner. Mais n'empêche... devant Harriet, il n'avait pas de problème contre cela en temps normal mais elle était quand même en compagnie d'un élève, qui plus est un Gryffondor ! Cela dit, à bien y regarder, le jeune homme semblait en état de choc. Severus revint à lui en entendant la répartie légendaire de sa soeur.

**« Au moins, avec lui, tu ne risques pas d'avoir des puces comme avec Sirius ! Le professeur Snape est toujours d'un strict et d'un maniaque ! » **

Le Serpentard ne put que ricaner. Harriet avait toujours le mot pour rire. Dommage que Black n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Cela lui ferait les pieds !

**« Plus plus**, » ajouta la jeune Prince en tirant doucement son cavalier par le bras.

**« File avant que je ne t'envoie rendre visite au calmar géant ! » **dit Merryl en riant doucement, bien qu'un brin impatiente de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec Severus.

**« Même pas peur ! »** fit la voix déjà lointaine d'Harriet.

Les deux trentenaires observèrent les deux adolescents s'éloigner un instant avant de se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

**« Bien, où en étions-nous ? »** fit Merryl en se rapprochant de l'homme. **« Vous disiez, professeur ? » **

**« Hmmm... je ne sais plus, »** répondit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin. **« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, »** termina-t-il juste avant de reprendre les lèvres douces de son amante.

xXxXxXx

**« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »** demanda Neville au détour d'un couloir.

Harriet fixa le blond et rit doucement en voyant son incompréhension mêlée à son état de choc.

**« De quoi ? On vient juste d'avoir la preuve que Snape était un être humain et qu'il pouvait aimer autant que nous, »** répondit-elle simplement.

**« Ouais, ça j'ai vu. Et ce n'est pas ce qui me choque le plus en fait ... »**

**« Alors quoi ? »**

**« On s'en est tiré seulement avec vingt points en moins et un regard noir ! Ce n'est pas Snape ! »**

**« Pas celui qu'on voit généralement en cours en effet, **» confirma la Serdaigle avec un sourire en coin.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ? »**

**« Beaucoup de choses. Mais disons simplement que ma famille a un passif avec Snape et que j'ai pu rencontrer l'homme qui se cache derrière la Chauve-Souris des Cachots. Et pour tout te dire, »** ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait du Gryffondor pour murmurer à son oreille. **« C'est un Poufsouffle. »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Puisque je te le dis. Comme quoi, même les serpents ont un coeur ! Allez viens, je connais un autre endroit sympa où on pourra être seuls. »**

**« Où ça ? » **

**« Tu verras, » **rit-elle alors qu'elle le menait à travers quelques couloirs pour rejoindre une salle d'étude qui avait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du parc et le lac noir.

«** Pourquoi ici ? »**

**« Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui viendraient étudier le soir de Noël à cette heure-ci ? » **demanda-t-elle, taquine.

**« Hmmm ... Toi ? »**

**« Non, même pas moi. Mais lire un livre, pourquoi pas. »**

Ils observèrent le magnifique paysage, l'un à côté de l'autre. Même après avoir vécu près de quatre ans dans ces lieux, personne ne pouvait se lasser de le voir, où alors cette personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'était la beauté.

Peu vêtue, Harriet ressentit un frisson quand un courant d'air se fit dans son dos nu et elle accepta avec sourire la veste de Neville. Et dire qu'à son époque, dans son pays d'origine, les gentlemans se faisaient rares. Mais peut-être était-ce une particularité propre aux nobles familles. Et Neville était l'héritier des Londubat...

Elle releva un sourcil en le voyant rougir légèrement à ses remerciements.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? » **demanda-t-elle.

**« R... rien. »**

**« Les seuls moments où je te vois rougir comme ça, c'est quand tu es gêné ou que tu as peur de dire quelque chose. Sauf avec Snape, mais là, tu es pâle comme un linge. Dis-moi, ce qu'il y a ? **» fit-elle calmement, une main rassurante sur son bras. **« Peut-être que je peux t'aider. »**

**« C'est-à-dire ... »**

Harriet garda le silence alors qu'elle l'observait se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait le gêner à ce point. Elle crut percevoir la réponse plus dans ses gestes alors qu'il lui prenait la main avec hésitation. Est-ce qu'il serait amoureux d'elle, par hasard ? Puis, brusquement, il vint lui faire un baiser sur la joue, à à peine un centimètre de ses lèvres. Ce fut rapide et il s'écarta ensuite, quelque peu craintif, comme s'il s'attendait à se prendre une claque dans la figure ou quelque chose du genre.

La jeune fille resta un moment surprise par le geste audacieux de ce garçon qu'elle savait si timide en temps normal avant de lui offrir un petit sourire. Elle était certes plus vieille mentalement mais un peu de tendresse autre que familiale ou amicale dans sa vie pourrait lui faire du bien. Même si cela restait chaste. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et lui donna un vrai baiser bien plus tendre et cette fois-ci sur la bouche.

**« Je crois avoir compris et la réponse est 'oui', »** lui dit-elle ensuite à son oreille.

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Ils restèrent ensemble dans la salle d'étude, sans la moindre interruption, à s'embrasser et se câliner chastement tout en admirant la vue. Mais au bout d'une heure, Harriet se figea dans les bras du Gryffondor.

**« Mince ! J'ai promis une danse à mon parrain ! Je vais le payer très cher si je n'y retourne pas ! »**

**« Pire que les bois de cerf ? »** demanda Neville avec un sourire alors qu'il la suivait hors de la salle.

**« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui peut trotter comme idées saugrenues dans sa petite tête quand il a envie de faire une blague ou de se venger ! »**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harriet était dans la Grande Salle au bras de son parrain pour une valse entraînante.


	79. Petits Etats d'Âme

RàR :

Artemis : Oui, malheureusement, les fics de Maggie ont toutes disparues. La pauvre s'est fait hackée son compte FFN pour d'obscures raisons. C'est pourquoi elle à l'intention de les terminer avant de les publier sur son nouvel profil que je vous communiquerai dès que j'en aurais le nom XD C'est promis. Je changerai aussi en conséquence les informations sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 79 : Petits Etats d'Âme**

Eileen observait de loin sa fille alors qu'elle prenait son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle était assise en compagnie du jeune Londubat et ils lisaient et discutaient ensemble. Ils formaient un très beau couple. Bien qu'elle avait remarqué Severus jeter quelques regards noirs à cela. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Harriet avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ou bien voyait-il la relation comme tout grand frère protecteur la verrait et ne savait pas trop comment faire comprendre au petit ami que s'il avait le malheur de faire du mal à sa soeur qu'il le payerait très cher ?

Elle trouvait la situation relativement amusante et même attendrissante. Elle pourrait lui en toucher deux mots et lui proposer de reléguer ce rôle du frère surprotecteur à Sirius. Après tout, elle doutait qu'un élève accepterait de faire du mal à Harriet en sachant qu'il y avait un Maraudeur juste derrière elle pour la défendre bec et ongles. D'autant plus qu'ils savaient tous de quoi l'homme était capable même envers sa propre filleule.

xXxXxXx

Harriet se retrouva une nouvelle fois à terre et sa dague tinta sur le sol de pierre un peu plus loin.

« **Aïe **! » Elle se frotta le bas du dos et les fesses tout en se redressant. « T**u as l'air d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, Severus. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?** » demanda le Serpentard en remontant ses manches de chemise.

«** Le fait que je suis tombée cinq fois à terre en cinq minutes. Tu ne vas jamais aussi fort d'habitude. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

**« Ta tante et toi, vous vous êtes payées ma tête devant un Gryffondor. »**

**« Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est que Neville. Ce n'est pas Weasley non plus. Il sait tenir un secret. Je lui ai juste expliqué sans révéler notre lien que ma famille avait un passif avec toi et que donc je savais certaines choses. Et que tu connaissais entre autre ma mère, d'où le fait que tu pouvais bien t'entendre avec ma tante. C'est tout. Et puis, j'ai juste dit que tu pouvais être un peu moins froid et austère qu'en cours où tu devais veiller à notre sécurité parce qu'on joue avec des produits dangereux. Je t'ai rendu un peu plus humain. »**

**« Mais j'aime ma réputation de Chauve-Souris des Cachots ! »**

**« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! »** fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras. **« Et puis, Alfie, Hermione et Luna savent déjà pour toi. Ils n'ont rien dit. Neville a eu une demi-vérité. »**

**« Luna ... Lovegood ? »**

**« Oui, »** soupira Harriet en faisant venir lentement à elle sa dague.

**« Tu lui as dit ?! »**

**« J'ai même pas eu besoin. Tu te souviens de l'attaque du détraqueur dans le train ?** »

**« Oui mais quel est le rapport ? »**

**« J'ai eu une conversation avec Remus au sujet que je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom mais seulement en dehors des cours et ... je ne sais plus vraiment comment c'est sorti mais elle a dit qu'elle ne le raconterait à personne que tu étais mon frère pour nous éviter des ennuis. »**

Severus soupira.

**« Le secret va finir par s'ébruiter Harriet ... Dumbledore va finir par être au courant. »**

**« Ou bien il verra notre rapprochement comme une condition sine qua non de Merryl pour votre couple. Tu t'entends bien avec moi ou sinon bye bye la compagnie ! »** L'homme la regarda avec des yeux surpris. **« Quoi ? On ne t'a jamais dit que des petits amis, on pouvait en avoir à la pelle mais qu'une famille on n'en avait qu'une seule ? »**

**« Je n'avais pas envisagé cela comme ça,** » avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

**« Heureusement que tu as une soeur qui est un génie ! »**

**« Ca va les chevilles ? »**

**« Elles vont très bien merci. Tout comme ma tête. »** Elle fit tourner son poignard dans la main quelques instants avant de continuer. **« Tu comptes reprendre un entraînement où j'apprends quelque chose ou bien je vais encore me faire placarder au sol jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en une carpette ensanglantée ? »**

**« Je n'allais pas si fort que cela, Harriet. Tu exagères ! »**

**« Demande à mes fesses et mon dos ! Je suis sûre d'avoir un sérieux bleu ! »**

xXxXxXx

Harriet marchait calmement dans le couloir. Elle se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Merryl à Poudlard. Ils avaient décidés de faire quelque chose de plus privé pour Nouvel An et tout le monde se rassemblait chez elle puisque la Serdaigle ne pouvait pas quitter l'école. Ce n'était pas très dramatique. Si elle n'allait pas vers la famille, c'était la famille qui venait à elle. Surtout que, techniquement, la famille était déjà là !

Alors qu'elle était dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de l'appartement de Merryl, elle se fit interpelée par son cousin. Elle se retourna, surprise et contente de le voir.

**« Alfie ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je te croyais rentré chez les Addington ! Et ... Oh ! Bonjour ! »**

Elle remarqua seulement l'homme immense, pas immense comme Hagrid mais tout de même, qui se tenait derrière le jeune blond, une main posée sur son épaule. Il avait les épaules larges, de longs cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon bas et portait uniquement une tenue d'intérieur composée d'un pantalon à pince et une chemise à manche trois-quarts, dévoilant une partie de ses tatouages, si semblables à ceux de Merryl. Elle remarqua rapidement l'air de famille qu'il y avait entre les deux blonds.

«** Bonjour, tu dois être Harriet. Alfie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je peux enfin voir de mes propres yeux à quel point tu ressembles à ta mère et ta tante. Je suis Freeman Addington, l'oncle préféré d'Alfie. »**

**« Oncle Freeman, tu es mon seul Oncle,** » fit Alfie exaspéré.

« **C'est bien ce que je dis**, » s'amusa l'homme.

«** Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Mr Addington. Vous venez pour le réveillon Noel-Nouvel An ? »**

**« Tout à fait ! Nous nous sommes enfuis pour ne pas rater la bonne cuisine de Merryl. Sérieusement cette femme sait comment parler à mon estomac ! **» dit-il en avançant, semblant connaître le chemin par coeur.

« **Je ne sais pas comment il fait, c'est à peine si elle sait cuir un oeuf sur le plat sans le brûler**, » souffla Alfie à sa cousine

**« Heureusement que ce n'est pas elle qui cuisine ce soir alors**, » confia Harriet dans un murmure. « **Tu crois qu'il le remarquera ? »**

Les deux cousins se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de rire et de suivre l'adulte qui ne les avaient pas attendus. En passant dans les couloirs, Alfie grimaça à plusieurs reprises en voyant des filles de septième année observer son oncle comme une friandise particulièrement attirante, il était vrai que l'homme était loin d'être moche dans le genre viking.

Harriet alla ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement de Merryl.

**« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de croiser dans le couloir ! »** fit-elle à l'assemblée.

**« Qui ? »** demandèrent Sirius et Severus d'une même voix avant de se lancer un regard partiellement noir l'un à l'autre.

**« Alfie et son oncle ! »**

Severus lâcha quelques secondes les casseroles pour embrasser sa soeur et saluer les nouveaux venus. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Merryl émergea de la cuisine, se figeant face aux deux invités surprises.

**« Ta mère est morte ? **» dit-elle surprise en direction de Freeman.

**« Non mais je l'ai enfermée dans le manoir et je lui ai pris ça ! **» répondît-il en décrochant une baguette crochue de ses cheveux.

**« D'accord, je t'accorde l'asile politique alors, **» sourit-elle en attrapant son fils et le portant dans ses bras tout en grimaçant. «** Heureusement que la magie existe, tu fais ton poids, mon grand ! »**

**« C'est pas ma faute, c'est grand-maman qui essaye de m'engraisser comme une oie, »** marmonna celui-ci en se débattant. « **Je suis trop grand, lâche-moiiii ! »**

**« Fils ingrat. »**

Les adultes et Harriet rirent doucement, ce n'était qu'un sourire pour Severus, en voyant le petit tableau de famille.

**« Bon et sinon, on mange quoi ? J'ai les crocs ! **» s'exclama le géant blond, faisant rire à nouveau toutes les personnes présentes sauf Merryl qui se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« **De la semence de petits curieux ! **» répondit automatiquement Harriet en se dirigeant vers le salon pour embrasser sa mère qui était 'venue' sous sa réelle apparence.

« **Merryl, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou fuir mais ta nièce te ressemble un peu trop au même âge...** »

« **Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis vieille ? Je peux encore empoisonner ta nourriture ou te mettre au régime, je te rappelle ! »**

**« S****auf que c'est moi qui prépare le repas et je ne veux pas d'un procès, merci bien,** » répliqua Severus avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

**« Pour la discrétion, c'est raté, **» fit Harriet à son cousin.

Alfie hocha la tête en reportant son attention sur le gâteau qu'il tentait d'attraper sans se faire remarquer depuis avant.

« **Comment veux-tu qu'il te colle un procès si son corps disparaît au fond du lac ou de la grotte aux acromentules ? **» fit la rousse avec un sourire innocent et en battant des cils.

« **Et te mettre encore plus à dos la famille Addington ? »**

**« Au point où j'en suis, cela ne ferait pas grande différence tu sais, **» répondît sèchement la rousse en allant se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Freeman attrapa le gâteau tant convoité et mordit dedans à la grande horreur de son neveu. Severus observa les deux blonds, et ensuite sa soeur qui fournit un autre morceau de gâteau pour le consoler.

« **Essayez de ne pas trop vous empiffrer sinon vous n'aurez plus de place pour le repas. Je vais voir ce que fait Merryl. »**

**« La laisse pas toucher à la casserole ! **» s'écria Harriet, pas tentée à l'idée de manger un repas à moitié brûlé.

Le Maître des Potions retrouva la rousse dans la cuisine. Elle lui tournait le dos, les mains plongées dans l'eau qui remuait toute seule en de légères ondulations. Elle semblait s'acharner sur les tâches, l'esprit à des miles de là.

«** Est-ce que ça va ? **» demanda-t-il en arrivant derrière elle.

« **Huhum, **» marmonna-elle. « **Je réfléchissais ou plutôt certaines choses me revenaient à l'esprit. Cela fait quelques temps maintenant que je rêve de celle que j'étais avant de devenir Merryl Evans, chaque nuit depuis quelques semaines en fait. »**

**« Oh ... Sans doute le fait que tu te retrouves à ne pas être la seule à avoir subi cela et que tu peux enfin en parler avec quelqu'un. Harriet a toujours pu en parler avec notre mère. »**

**« Harriet semble ne pas se distancier de celle qu'elle a été. Moi, quand je dors, je me retrouve face à l'ancienne moi qui me reproche de l'avoir oubliée, qui me reproche d'avoir eu une meilleure vie qu'elle. Et chaque nuit je revis sa vie, car ce n'est plus la mienne et peu à peu j'ai l'impression de perdre tout cela. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais cet été en me promenant dans le Londres moldu, j'ai croisé mon père, mes demies-sœurs et ma mère. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnue, c'est impossible. Mais moi oui. »**

**« Tu te trompes si tu penses qu'Harriet ne souffre pas de son passé. Elle a pu en parler c'est vrai mais elle a perdu tout comme toi une famille sans la possibilité de leur dire au revoir. »**

« **Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne souffre pas, juste que c'est plus compliqué pour moi qui suis obligée de croiser ma famille dès que je vais dans le Londres moldu... Elle n'a pas connu Lily et James, moi j'ai perdu mes deux pères, mes deux mères et trois sœurs, la dernière étant un monstre. Et je ne suis pas totalement à ma place comme je n'y suis plus dans mon ancienne vie. »**

**« Ne dis pas des mandragores, »** dit Severus d'une voix calme. **« Tu es parfaitement à ta place ici. Tu es sa tante, tu es son amie venue du futur, comme elle est la tienne. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun.** » Il vint se placer dans son dos et l'enserra doucement par la taille. **« Et puis, tu es avec moi. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de notre famille car tu en fais maintenant partie que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors maintenant fais-moi plaisir, chasse ces sombres pensées de ton esprit, respire un bon coup et profite de cette soirée et trouvons de bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir. »**

**« J'ai vécu plus de cinquante ans et c'est toi la voix de la raison**, » soupira-t-elle, sortant ses mains de l'eau et se laissant aller contre son torse, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Severus sourit et lui embrassa la tempe.

**« Ca t'amuse de sortir avec une vieille femme hein ? »** se moqua-t-elle à moitié.

« **L'âge n'est qu'un nombre, Merryl. Et tu n'es pas vieille ! Tu as tout juste un an en plus que moi physiquement ... C'est juste un peu déstabilisant parfois quand on sait que vous avez eu une vie avant nous, c'est tout. Imagine ma tête quand j'ai appris qu'Harriet avait mon âge. »**

**« Imagine la mienne quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais l'âge d'être ta mère. »**

**« Mentalement seulement,** » rit Severus, nullement vexé.

« **Tu devrais craindre pire qu'une Harriet de trente-cinq ans, comme la progéniture que Sirius pourrait avoir avec mon amie Aimée s'ils continuent à se déshabiller du regard, progéniture que tu aurais en cours de potions. »**

**« Je crains le pire. Maintenant il faut voir si cette Aimée est capable de mener ce cabot par le bout du nez et en faire un homme et non plus ce gamin farceur. »**

Il se détacha d'elle pour s'occuper du repas. Il transvasa les pâtes dans la sauce fromage et mélangea le tout rapidement d'une main habile.

**« Aimée est le genre de femme à gratouiller des dragons sous le menton et à cracher du feu..., » **souffla-t-elle en l'observant faire.

**« Oh Merlin. »**

**« Et le feu est l'élément qui se transmet le plus facilement héréditairement parlant donc tu aurais des maraudeurs pyromanes comme élèves. »**

**« Je crois que le temps que ça arrive et qu'ils aient l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, j'aurais pris ma retraite dans un autre pays, loin des dangers de l'enseignement,** » fit le Maître des Potions qui avait légèrement pâli. **« Et si on retournait au salon nourrir les affamés avant qu'ils ne mangent tous les gâteaux,** » ajouta-t-il en prenant la casserole.

Elle sourit et le suivit.


	80. Nouvel An en Famille

**Chapitre 80 : Nouvel An en Famille**

_« __**Et si on retournait au salon nourrir les affamés avant qu'ils ne mangent tous les gâteaux,**__ » ajouta-t-il en prenant la casserole. _

_Elle sourit et le suivit. _

**« A table ! »** fit Severus en posant la casserole sur la table.

**« Super ! »** s'exclama Harriet. **« La bonne nourriture de Sev ! »**

**« Bah voyons ! Priez pour que je ne décide pas de cuisiner ce soir ! »** ronchonna Merryl en s'installant.

La jeune Serdaigle observa sa tante en hésitant à répondre. Elle ne voulait pas la vexer mais si comme Alfie le disait, elle ratait un oeuf sur le plat...

«** Ne me regarde pas comme cela, je sais bien qu'il n'y a que ce vieux fou de viking pour réussir à digérer ce que je cuisine et ton cousin à la langue bien pendue,** » s'amusa la rousse.

Harriet sourit.

«** Dis-toi que maintenant, tu as trois super cuisiniers dans la famille ! Sev, Maman et moi ! **»

« **Sois mignonne et mange ! »**

**« Oui, Tati ! » **répondit la jeune fille avant de souffler sur ses tagliatelles avant d'en prendre une bouchée. « **C'est délicieux Sev ! **» ajouta-t-elle après avoir avalé.

Au même moment, Alfie ne put se retenir de rire, s'esclaffant haut et fort. Sa mère le fit taire en lui enfournant une fourchette de tagliatelles dans la bouche avant de reprendre son repas comme si de rien n'était. Toute la tablée regarda la scène amusée tout en savourant le repas du Maître des Potions.

**« Vous faites quoi dans la vie, Mr Addington ?** » s'enquit Eileen, curieuse de connaître la famille de Merryl et Alfie.

**« Et bien je gère les affaires de la famille et le reste du temps je suis soigneur à la réserve des créatures en danger de Bourg-Vivant avec mon compagnon, une vie bien tranquille, » **sourit l'homme.

« **Quoi comme créature ?** » demanda Harriet, curieuse et avide de savoir.

**« Je suis en charge d'un groupe de Demiguises en ce moment, sinon j'ai été affecté à des Bébés dragons, des sombrals et des Veaudelunes. »**

**« C'est quoi des Veaudelunes ? »** demanda la jeune fille.

**« Riette, s'il te plait, »** supplia Sirius. **« Ne transforme pas un repas de fête en cours pédagogique. C'est les vacances de Noël ! Décompresse ! »**

**« Et bien pour ne pas finir en cours magistral, les Veaudelunes sont des créatures avec lesquels on peut jouer à cache-cache ou au volley ball avec la tête. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien avec notre troupeau de licornes. »**

**« Est-ce qu'on peut les voir ou c'est risqué ? **» demanda Harriet.

**« Seulement si tu as une nuit de pleine lune à perdre et que tu ne fais pas trop de bruit car ils sont extrêmement timides. Malheureusement cela demande du boulot niveau sécurité puisque les réserves servent de lieu sécurisé pour les loups-garous de notre archipel. »**

**« Hmmm ... Tati ? Est-ce qu'on pourra aller les voir lors d'une prochaine visite ? »**

**« Non ! »** fit Severus qui s'était tendu à la mention de Loup-Garou.

**« Mais Sev ! »**

**« Tant que tu n'es pas capable de te transformer en animal, tu peux te brosser. »**

**« La meute est constituée d'une centaine de membres donc je suis d'accord avec Severus, le conseil ne mettra pas en place les barrières de protection juste pour une visite, je suis désolée Riette, »** informa la rousse.

**« Hmmm ... Padfoot ? » **

**« Merlin ... je sens que je vais devoir donner des cours supplémentaires. » **

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir les donner à ta place, »** rit Remus. **« Je ne peux pas devenir animagus. » **

**« Oui mais il y a Eileen et Snape ! » **

**« Je ne vois pour ainsi dire jamais Maman pour préserver son identité et j'apprends déjà à me battre avec Sev ! Donc tu es désigné d'office ! »** répliqua Harriet avec un petit sourire.

**« Il te faudra encore l'autorisation de l'Alpha pour pouvoir y aller, »** fit Merryl en partageant un regard amusé avec Freeman.

Harriet remarqua qu'Alfie frissonnait en blanchissant à cette idée.

**« Vous seriez prêts à la présenter à ... à Gévaudan ? »** dit-il, horrifié.

**« Genre celui de la légende ? »** demanda la Serdaigle.

**« Si elle parvient à être accepter de Gévaudan alors elle pourra y aller, »** s'amusa sa mère. «** Oui tout à fait ! Hercules de Gévaudan ! Un Loup-garou maudit. »**

**« Ouah ... Trop bien ! »** fit la jeune Prince.

**« Ca cela dépend du point de vue, » **dit Severus en jetant un regard aux deux Maraudeurs.** « Cela se voit que tu n'as jamais vu un Loup-Garou de près. » **

**« Sev ... Je le vois de tellement près que je le touche ! **» blagua-t-elle en touchant du doigt le coude de Remus.** « Tu vois ? »**

**« C'est n'est pas vraiment la même chose**, » fit Freeman moins joyeux. ** « Gévaudan contrôle son loup depuis des siècles et il est pratiquement immortel. Il est condamné à vivre aussi longtemps que Pelhisir existera et il a donc des siècles de rancoeur et de pratique. Il a également le don de prémonition. »**

« **Un vrai don ? » **demanda Harriet suspicieuse. «** Ou bien c'est comme la folle qui habite au sommet de la tour nord ? »**

**« Un vrai don, comme on n'en trouve qu'une fois tous les milles ans, **» répondit l'homme en fixant un instant Merryl. « **Il a prédit la mort de mon plus jeune frère dans les plus grands détails, des années avant que cela n'arrive et il se souvient de ses prémonitions. »**

**« Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de Loup-Garou, » **proposa Severus. « **Ce n'est pas que le sujet est inintéressant mais j'ai un passif avec ces créatures et rien que d'en parler, cela me donne froid dans le dos. »**

Les deux Maraudeurs baissèrent légèrement la tête alors qu'ils subissaient le regard noir du Maître des Potions.

**« C'est bon ... Ce n'était qu'une blague,** » maugréa Sirius.

**« De très mauvais goût, **» répliquèrent Remus et Severus d'une même voix.

**« Sinon, ça va vous deux ? »** demanda alors Harriet en regardant son frère et sa tante avec un sourire en coin.

**« Est-ce que je te demande si cela va avec ton Gryffondor maladroit ? »** attaqua le Serpentard en retour.

**« Tu as demandé de changer de sujet, »** se défendit la Serdaigle en levant les mains.

« **Un sujet qui ne fâche pas, mademoiselle,** » rit sa tante.

**« Okay … Vous croyez que Dumbledore va remarquer que j'ai fait changer ses bonbons au citron habituels par des bonbons au citron qui ont été trempés pendant quelques secondes dans du laxatif ? **» demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Sirius et Remus s'étouffèrent avec leurs pâtes en entendant la dernière frasque de la jeune Prince.

**« Harriet ! » **s'indigna Eileen bien qu'elle avait un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

Severus était sans voix.

**« Oh trop bien ! Avant de savoir que je n'irais pas à Poudlard, j'avais prévu de les échanger avec des bonbons trempés dans de la potion qui fait rire ! »** s'exclama la rousse avant de voir tous ceux qui la regardaient. «** Euh... je n'ai rien dit. »**

**« Tu as couvert tes traces au moins ? »** demanda Sirius qui arborait toujours un sourire maraudeur.

**« Facile, j'ai demandé à Kreattur. »**

**« Tu sais que ton grand-père avait fait la même chose dans sa jeunesse avec un de ses professeurs ? » **informa Merryl.

**« Merlin ! Chez les Moldus ! Il a certainement dû se faire pincer !** » fit Harriet amusée.

**« Je crois me souvenir qu'il n'avait pas l'air très traumatisé par la punition donc cela en valait certainement la peine, »** rit sa tante.

**« Je te préviens, Harriet,** » susurra Severus en la menaçant de sa fourchette. «** Si Dumbledore vient me voir, c'est toi qui brasseras l'élixir de constipation ! »**

**« Déjà prêt ! »** rit la Serdaigle. «** Mais laisse-le mariner un peu quand même ! »**

**« Tu es folle, Harriet,** » commenta Alfie en la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

«** Les femmes sont folles en général, mon chéri, **» fit Freeman avec un faux air navré avant de se prendre un coup de sa voisine.

« **Bien que je sois tout à fait d'accord qu'il puisse arriver à ma fille d'être un peu folle dans certaines de ses actions, personnellement je ne suis pas folle,** » répliqua Eileen.

«** 'Plus' serait un terme plus politiquement correcte,** » corrigea Severus en terminant son assiette. « **Il fallait être folle pour rester vivre avec Tobias durant toutes ces années**. »

« **Où pour supporter ton air grognon dès le matin**, » plaisanta Merryl.

Severus lança un regard noir à la rousse tandis qu'une grande partie de la tablée riait de bon coeur. Alfie était partagé entre l'idée de suivre l'hilarité générale ou son instinct de préservation. C'était quand même rire de la sinistre Chauve-Souris des Cachots.

«** Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, vous penserez peut-être à finir vos assiettes,** » commenta le Serpentard en débouchant une bouteille de vin.

« **T'as pensé à mon kidibull ? **» demanda Harriet avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« **Ton frère a acheté un pack. Il est dans la cuisine**, » fit Merryl.

« **Génial ! Tu en veux un verre, Alfie ? **» demanda-t-elle en se levant pour aller en chercher une bouteille.

**« Euh c'est quoi ? »**

**« Hmmm... celui-ci c'est ... Pomme-cerise. En gros c'est une boisson pétillante comme du champagne mais sans alcool. C'est pour les enfants ! »**

**« Ah... on a pas du jus de pomme plutôt ? Je suis pas fan du pétillant. »**

**« Tant pis pour toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Sirius ? » **

**« Sans façon. Je ne suis plus un enfant, »** répondit le Maraudeur.

**« Tu es sûr, Black ? »** demanda Severus avec un rictus moqueur. **« Tu en as pourtant le comportement les trois quart du temps. »**

Les adultes rirent de la petite remarque sarcastique qui était pour le moins vraie. L'après-midi se déroula dans la même ambiance, joyeuse et agrémentée de piques, surtout entre Severus et Sirius, à un tel point qu'Alfie découvrit une nouvelle facette à son sinistre professeur de potions qui n'était pas le Poufsouffle qui jouait avec sa soeur. En effet, à force de fréquenter des Maraudeurs et une soeur qui le devenait certainement, le Serpentard commençait à développer un petit fond qui penchait de ce côté également. Toutefois personne n'irait le lui dire. Severus n'avouerait même pas le devenir ! Même sous la torture !

Quand vint l'heure des cadeaux, Harriet afficha un petit air taquin quand elle présenta à son frère sa petite boîte carrée. L'homme sourit, sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une boule à neige. Toutefois, l'air de sa soeur le laissa légèrement perplexe.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Rien**, » sourit-elle. «** J'espère qu'avec ça, tu apprendras la mécanique du coeur ! »**

Severus fronça les sourcils et le déballa en même temps que Sirius déballait une boîte de farces de chez Zonko qu'Harriet venait de lui offrir et Alfie un ouvrage sur les sortilèges. Les autres observaient l'échange entre le frère et la soeur.

Dans la boule à neige, il y avait un coeur de verre transparent où l'on pouvait voir de nombreux rouages et autres mécanismes que l'on retrouvait traditionnellement dans une horloge. Le tout était posé sur un socle en bois très simple sur lequel une plaque en métal avait été fixée. Dessus avait été inscrits en lettres capitales : _**L'amour c'est compliqué.**_

Comprenant que sa soeur venait de lui lancer une pique, Severus posa la boule à neige sur la table avec précaution, veillant à y mettre un charme de protection pour ne pas l'abîmer et partit à la poursuite de la Serdaigle.

« **Sale petite insolente !** » attaqua-t-il en criblant ses côtes d'attaques de chatouillis, faisant rire Harriet aux éclats.

«** Eh ! Là, les enfants ! **» rit Merryl, se prenant un regard noir de Severus pour la forme, pas aussi performant qu'à son habitude alors que son visage était traversé par un sourire plus tout à fait en coin. « **Il y a d'autres cadeaux à ouvrir. Severus, je te promets que tu pourras l'achever après. »**

L'homme ricana et aida sa soeur à se relever avant d'aller ouvrir leurs autres cadeaux. Harriet et Eileen avaient reçu de Merryl des bracelets de perles exotiques, de toute évidence en provenance du Berceau, dont chacune des pièces était gravée d'une rune, apportant chance, protection et clarté d'esprit, ce qui en soi ne serait pas de trop pour la Serdaigle au vu des épreuves à venir. Sirius et Remus eurent quelque chose de plus sobre puisqu'ils étaient malgré tout des hommes. Ils reçurent chacun une pierre du Berceau accrochée à un cordon.

Quant à Severus, il reçut une nouvelle boule à neige. Il y retrouva à l'intérieur une panthère noire allongée sur un rocher auprès d'une plage de sable blanc. Il se trouvait en compagnie de deux personnes. Une belle rousse habillée de manière exotique, qui était de toute évidence Merryl, qui était allongée, la tête contre son flanc, assoupie. L'autre personne était translucide, tel un fantôme. En y regardant de plus près, l'homme ne put que sourire en reconnaissant les traits de sa meilleure amie. Il s'agissait du fantôme de Lily qui lui caressait doucement son pelage.

« **Merci beaucoup Merryl, **» murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

La sorcière le lui rendit, serrant contre son coeur l'album de photos de famille que son fils venait de lui offrir.


	81. Une Retenue avec Weasley

**Chapitre 81 : Une Retenue avec Weasley**

Harriet et Neville étaient assis, à moitié dissimulés dans une alcôve à s'embrasser quand soudain le Gryffondor se fit tirer avec violence par le bras.

« **Eh ! Eeeeh !** » s'indigna ce dernier en se tournant vers le coupable.

Les deux amoureux s'attendaient à voir un professeur, ou pire, Severus, mais certainement pas deux Gryffondors.

« **Lâche-moi, Weasley**, » ordonna Neville en se dégageant de la prise du rouquin.

« **Ne la touche plus jamais !** » siffla ce dernier. « **Elle n'est pas à toi !** »

«** Elle ne t'appartient pas ! **» rétorqua Neville qui devenait légèrement rouge alors qu'il serrait les poings de colère.

Ce roux commençait réellement à le gaver. Harriet avisa les deux Gryffondors et sentit que cela allait s'envenimer assez rapidement. Elle voulut s'interposer entre les deux hommes mais elle fut écartée par Dean Thomas qui la tira par le bras pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans le chemin de Weasley.

« **Laisse-le régler cela**, » lui dit-il calmement tout en laissant une main sur son bras.

« **Il n'y a rien à régler,** » siffla-t-elle en attrapant le poignet du Gryffondor. **« Ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi ou tu le regretteras. Weasley laisse … Oh Merlin **! »

Neville venait de se prendre un crochet du droit en plein visage. Elle le vit tomber au sol en se tenant le nez. Le blond sortit sa baguette en même temps que le rouquin.

« **Esperiamush** ! » s'exclama Neville.

Rien n'y fit. Le roux avait toujours sa baguette. Harriet ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la main de Weasley pour le désarmer avant de lui en donner un autre dans le ventre.

**« Touche encore à mon petit-ami, Weasley, et cela ira très mal pour toi ! »**

Elle tendit ensuite la main vers Neville et l'aida à se lever avant de le mener directement à l'infirmerie. Elle croisa malheureusement – ou heureusement – son frère sur le chemin. Severus regarda le visage du Gryffondor en compagnie d'Harriet puis le regard furibond de cette dernière, ainsi que les deux Gryffondors qu'il y avait vingt mètres plus loin.

**« Cinquante points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous !** » susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante. **« Et retenue samedi dans mon bureau. Je veux vous y voir à onze heures du matin ! »**

Harriet hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna avec Neville. Elle savait qu'avec son frère sur le chemin, les deux autres idiots ne prendraient pas le risque de retenter l'expérience.

**« Shui dézolé,** » fit Neville au bout d'un moment alors qu'il retenait toujours son nez ensanglanté.

**« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? **» demanda-t-elle.

« **Normalement, she sont les garshons qui brotègent les filles et bas l'inverze. **»

«** Dis pas des mandragores,** » rit la jeune Prince. « **J'apprends à me battre en duel et au corps à corps avec Remus, mon frère et mon parrain. J'ai l'habitude. Weasley n'est qu'un véracrasse comparé à eux. »**

**« Oui mais maintenant, tu es en retenue à cause de nous. »**

**« Laisse tomber Neville. Snape me connait bien. Il sait que je ne suis pas du genre à me battre sans raison. Mais cela reste une infraction au règlement. Je ne vais pas me plaindre ou cela empirera les choses. Et crois-moi sur parole, il y a pire qu'une retenue avec Snape. »**

**« Gomme ? »**

**« Tu verras, » **répondit la jeune fille, énigmatique.

xXxXxXx

Harriet sortait de sa salle de bain quand elle vit son miroir magique scintiller. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se diriger vers sa porte qu'elle savait fermée et activa l'objet avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit.

**« Harriet ? »** fit la voix de Severus.

«** Je suis là, »** répondit-elle en rejetant l'essuie de bain pour se vêtir de son pyjama.

**« Je préfère te parler en te regardant. »**

**« A moins de voir mon corps dans toute sa splendeur à l'instant, tu devras t'en passer pendant un instant. »**

**« Oh ... tu aurais pu ... me rappeler plus tard. »**

**« Tu n'as jamais utilisé le téléphone ? On peut se parler mais on ne se voit pas. » **

**« A part la littérature et la télévision, je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde moldu, malgré mes origines. »**

**« Hmmm hmmm ... Tu m'appelles pour quoi ? » **fit alors Harriet en prenant une sucette dans sa corbeille à sucrerie avant de se jeter sur le lit et récupérer le miroir. «** Voilà ! **» dit-elle en souriant.

Severus eut un rictus.

**« Qui a commencé aujourd'hui ? »**

**« J'étais bien tranquillement occupée à explorer la bouche de Neville quand Weasley s'est ramené avec son acolyte préféré. J'ai pas entendu toute la conversation mais en gros j'appartiens à Weasley et personne ne peut me toucher. Genre Thomas m'a carrément écartée en disant 'laisse-le régler ça !' La bonne blague ! »**

**« Et qui a donné le premier coup ? »**

**« C'est Weasley. Neville n'a fait que sortir sa baguette en même temps que cet idiot avant que je n'intervienne avec deux bons coups de pied. Franchement, il m'énerve ! Je peux l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ? Ou à la limite le tabasser un peu ? »**

**« Bien que cela serait distrayant, cela causerait ton renvoi pur et simple de l'école. »**

**« Quoi de mieux ? Je pourrais aller à Pelhisir ou dans une autre école loin des manigances de Dumbledore ou du danger de Voldy. »**

**« Tu permets que je médite sur la question ? »**

**« Quelque chose me dit que tu ne le feras pas, » **fit Harriet avec un sourire.

**« Bon allez, »** sourit Severus à son tour. «** Trêve de plaisanterie. Tu viendras malgré tout dans mon bureau samedi pour ta retenue. »**

**« Tu as conscience que tu as demandé à garder trois Gryffondors et une Serdaigle en retenue le jour même de ton anniversaire et que tu es du genre à les faire longues ! »**

**« Je ne fais rien le jour de mon anniversaire. »**

**« Dit celui qui a fait une escapade au Berceau pour son trente-quatrième anniversaire. »**

**« Ce n'était pas prévu. Merryl m'a pris de court. »**

**« Elle pourrait le refaire cette année ... »**

**« Ne cherche pas à éviter la retenue. »**

**« Ce ne serait que peine perdue, **» soupira-t-elle. **« Tu sais très bien qu'elles ne me dérangent pas. Elles font chier mais je les fais sans jamais me plaindre. »**

**« Langage ! »**

Harriet éclata de rire, le baton de sa sucette coincé entre ses dents.

**« Je ne fais que penser à ton propre bonheur, Sev. Et là ce serait potentiellement gâcher une journée toute entière avec ta chère et tendre. »**

**« Occupe-toi de tes affaires au lieu des miennes. »**

**« Mais je m'occupe de mes affaires. C'est pas ma faute si je me fais interrompre par un idiot qui se croit le centre du monde. » **

Il lui fit malgré tout un autre sourire.

**« Tu as bien fait, Petite Peste. Il l'avait mérité. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de te faire prendre. »**

**« A propos de se faire prendre. J'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Dumby. Il a découvert qui a mis du laxatif dans ses bonbons ? »**

**« Il n'a même pas conscience que cela vient de là, **» soupira le Maître des Potions. **« Tu vas devoir en repréparer... »**

**« Pas de soucis. »**

**« Bon, je vais te laisser. Fais pas de bêtises. »**

**« Aucun risque. J'ai un bon roman qui m'attend. Au revoir, Sev. Je t'aime ! »**

**« Oui, moi aussi, Petite Peste. »**

Le Maître des Potions s'effaça du miroir pour ne plus révéler que le reflet d'Harriet. La sorcière reposa l'objet sur la table de chevet et fit venir à elle son livre pour se détendre un peu avant de dormir.

xXxXxXx

Harriet était en retenue avec les trois Gryffondors et elle s'occupait de ranger soigneusement son armoire à ingrédients avec Neville. Weasley et Thomas s'étaient immédiatement écartés, surtout le rouquin, quand ils l'avaient vue ressortir de là avec un bocal de pattes d'araignées. Ils étaient bien trop heureux d'avoir à nettoyer les chaudrons ignobles que Severus leur avait réservés. Neville se chargeait de vider et nettoyer les bocaux pendant que la Serdaigle comptait et inventoriait tous les ingrédients avant de les ranger dans des nouveaux contenants en verre et de les étiqueter soigneusement et les ranger.

**« Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! **» fit joyeusement Merryl en entrant dans le bureau, surprenant les Gryffondors par son entrée.

Les deux Prince se retinrent d'échanger un regard.

**« Salut, Tati ! »** fit Harriet. **« Tu tombes mal, on est en retenue. »**

**« Severus, tu t'infliges ça aujourd'hui ? »** s'étonna la rousse.

**« On est samedi, **» rétorqua le Serpentard. **« C'est plus adapté pour une retenue. »**

**« Et on est aussi le 9 janvier. »**

Tante et nièce échangèrent un regard et Harriet secoua la tête en retournant à sa corvée dans le plus grand calme, intimant Neville de continuer également d'un simple hochement de tête.

**« Bon ! Comme tu es de toute évidence coincé à Poudlard, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?** » demanda Merryl en s'approchant du bureau.

**« Retournez à vos chaudrons ! **» ordonna le Maître des Potions à Weasley et Thomas avant d'accorder un regard plus doux à son amante. **« Cela dépend pour quoi, Merryl. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »**

**« D'aide pour retrouver une **_**poecilotheria ornata**_**. Il y en a une qui se balade dans le château et il faudrait mieux la retrouver avant qu'elle ne ponde des oeufs partout. »**

Harriet soupira et secoua la tête.

**« C'est pas vrai, Alfie l'a encore perdue ! »**

**« Miss Potter ! **» fit Severus sur un ton d'avertissement.

**« Cela fait déjà trois fois qu'il la perd en moins de dix jours et je l'ai retrouvée une fois dans le couloir menant à ma chambre ! Elle est immense ! »**

**« C'est quoi, une ... une ... poeci... machin ... ornata ? »** demanda Neville, les sourcils froncés.

**« C'est une grosse tarentule, **» répondit directement Harriet en étiquetant un nouveau bocal**. « Elle fait ... à vue de nez ... je dirais ... un bon vingt-cinq centimètres de diamètre ! Enorme le truc ! J'ai pas peur des araignées en général mais là, plus loin de moi cette chose est, mieux je me porterai ! Surtout qu'elle est venimeuse ! »**

**« Il y a une araignée qui se balade dans le château ? » **couina Weasley, devenu pâle comme un linge.

**« Je te remercie, Merryl, un Gryffondor terrorisé, c'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin, »** fit Severus avec un rictus en coin.

«** Mais je t'en prie, **» sourit la rousse. « **Alors tu m'aideras ? »**

**« Volontiers. Redis-moi encore l'espèce. »**

« _**P**__**oecilotheria ornata. »**_

_**« **_**Peut-être que si nous l'attirons avec des phéromones ou quelque chose du genre...,** » dit le Maître des Potions en se levant. **« J'avoue qu'à part pour certaines propriétés en potions, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé aux araignées. »**

Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et en sortit quelques volumes. Il en tendit un à la rousse avant d'en ouvrir un autre. Puis, n'entendant pas le bruit des frottements du tissu sur le chaudron, il releva la tête. Il voyait Weasley et Thomas l'observer, le rouquin clairement sur le point d'être malade. Il n'en eut cure et leur lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en magasin.

«** Au travail !** » ordonna-t-il froidement. «** Ou je vous envoie chercher cette tarentule à mains nues ! »**

Les deux Gryffondors frémirent et reprirent le travail. Mieux, ils redoublèrent d'ardeur. Harriet ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire narquois pour eux. C'était qu'il savait faire peur, son grand frère.


	82. La Seconde Tâche

**Chapitre 82 : La Seconde Tâche**

Harriet mangeait son petit-déjeuner bien que sans la moindre envie. Au contraire, elle forçait un peu pour que ça rentre. Son frère qui avait prévu le coup lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle puisse se reposer ainsi qu'une potion pour développer son estomac et empêcher la nausée d'arriver. Il était très important qu'elle mange.

Elle reçut la visite d'Hedwige, l'animagus de sa mère, et cette dernière lui apportait un petit paquet. La Serdaigle lui octroya quelques caresses avant de s'en emparer. Il s'agissait d'une plante visqueuse qui ne donnait pas du tout envie. Elle avisa le petit mot juste à coté.

_**Ta branchiflore, bisous. Maman. **_

Et elle allait devoir mettre cela dans sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer pendant environ une heure sans stresser... Oh joie ...

**« Dis, Harriet, »** fit soudain Padma en regardant la table. «** Tu n'aurais pas vu Alfie ? »**

**« Non, pourquoi ? »**

**« Je ne le vois pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre de sauter un repas. »**

Harriet jetant rapidement un regard sur la table des Serdaigles, puis chez les Serpentards où elle savait que le petit blond avait quelques amis. Elle ne le trouva nulle part.

**« Oh non, **» murmura-t-elle quand elle fit le lien avec la seconde tâche.

Elle jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondors et ne retrouva pas Hermione non plus.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » demanda alors l'indienne.

**« Alfie est mon épreuve pour la seconde tâche, **» répondit la jeune Prince avec le coeur au bord des lèvres.

xXxXxXx

« **Merryl, est-ce que ça va ?** » demanda Severus.

Ils étaient dans les gradins en bordure du lac à regarder les champions. L'épreuve était sur le point de commencer. Le Maître des Potions observa, inquiet, le visage de la rousse passer du stress, à la nausée puis à la rage en une fraction de seconde. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la rambarde tant elle serrait fort. Il pouvait apercevoir l'eau la plus proche se mettre à remuer de plus en plus violemment.

« **Ce vieux bâtard glucosé...il a osé enlever et endormir sous l'eau mon fils...Il est tout seul sous des litres d'eau à la merci d'une tribu entière d'êtres de l'eau, Gabrielle y est aussi... Je vais l'éviscérer et l'empailler de mes propres mains, puis je le vendrai comme gratte dos pour Troll !** » grinça-t-elle le regard flamboyant.

« **Ah !** » fit le Serpentard en passant une main dans son dos. « **Ne t'inquiète pas. Harriet le retrouvera. Et dans le pire des cas, tu es un magnifique et puissant dauphin et tu plongeras dans le lac si nécessaire pour aller les repêcher tous les trois... »**

« **Tu ne comprends pas… Les enfants sorciers sont déjà peu nombreux et Dumbledore se permet d'en mettre en danger juste selon son bon vouloir ! Il va le payer ! Que Magia m'en soit témoin ! »**

**« Je sais, **» fit-il avec un rictus mauvais alors qu'il lui caressait toujours le dos, rassurant. «** Mais cela peut encore s'arranger plus tard. Pour le moment, seule leur sécurité importe. Les petits détails administratifs peuvent attendre qu'ils soient sains et saufs hors du lac. »**

La rousse ne sembla pas vraiment l'écouter, elle se redressa et arbora un air sombre et inquiétant. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais cette fois assez fort pour que tous les membres du jury puissent l'entendre, dont les trois directeurs.

« **Professeur Dumbledore, attendez-vous à recevoir prochainement ma plainte pour enlèvement et mise en danger de deux enfants de Magia. Cette plainte sera sans aucun doute possible portée devant les ministères Anglais, Français et le conseil de Magia de l'Archipel de Pelhisir, vous devrez répondre de vos actes ! **» dit-elle, jetant un froid sur son auditoire.

**« Allons, allons, Miss Evans. Vous savez que Miss Potter a accepté de participer et n'a donc pas été enlevée,** » commença l'homme.

«** Vous vous méprenez. Je ne parle pas de ma nièce Harriet Potter-Prince, bien que son inscription soit plus que suspecte et scandaleuse, dénotant du manque flagrant de sécurité de Poudlard, mais de mon fils, Alfie Charles Addington, et de ma filleule, Gabrielle Appoline Delacour. »**

L'homme pâlit très légèrement avant de remettre son visage de papy gâteau et son sourire rassurant qui donnaient envie à Merryl et Severus de lui arracher le visage.

« **Je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien et que les champions réussiront leur épreuve. De plus, les enfants ne risqueront rien là-dessous. Je m'en suis assuré. »**

« **Oh je suis sûre que vous avez longtemps réfléchi avant de kidnapper une petite fille de huit ans et de la plonger sous des litres d'eau à la merci d'un peuple qui voue une haine viscérale aux vélanes ! »** répliqua la rousse avec une certaine ironie dans la voix. «** Cela ne change rien ! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! Peut-être serez-vous moins serein si je décide de retirer de Poudlard ma nièce et mon fils, allez savoir combien d'autres élèves vont les suivre**, » fit-elle perfidement.

xXxXxXx

Au coup de canon, Harriet plongea dans les eaux sombres et glacées du lac noir. Là, elle avala la branchiflore et subit la douloureuse transformation qui lui donnait nageoires et branchies. Elle n'avait pas su apprendre la magie de l'eau pour savoir respirer comme Merryl. Elle était plus liée au feu qu'aux autres éléments.

L'eau était sombre et vaseuse. Il était difficile de voir à plus de quelques mètres et rapidement les trois autres champions disparurent du champ de vision de la Serdaigle. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était neuf heures trente-trois. Elle avait jusque dix heures et demi pour retrouver Alfie. Et peut-être même Gabrielle moins si les sirènes se décidaient à déchiqueter la pauvre française parce qu'elle avait des origines vélanes. Par Salazar, Dumbledore était un idiot doublé d'un enfoiré !

Tout en progressant dans les eaux sombres, Harriet fit une longue prière silencieuse à Magia pour qu'ils n'aient rien. Elle repoussa quelques strangulots et partit à la recherche du village marin des selkies, les créatures mi-homme mi-poisson qui vivaient dans le lac de Poudlard. Heureusement qu'elle en savait déjà pas mal sur eux grâce à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Malgré le fait qu'elle savait plus ou moins où chercher, le lac était grand et la visibilité presque nulle. Il lui fallut bien trois-quart d'heure pour atteindre les abords du village marin. Les maisons ressemblaient à des ruines mais les selkies en sortaient, preuve qu'elles étaient parfaitement habitées. De la mousse et des algues s'étendaient sur les murs et les toits un peu partout.

Harriet se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être le centre et y trouva un attroupement de Selkies autour de quatre corps flottant au milieu des eaux, rattachés au fond du lac par une corde d'algues tressées. Certaines semblaient agressives mêmes, plus particulièrement autour de la petite Gabrielle. Elle hésita alors qu'elle voyait Alfie juste à côté de la française. Elle ne pouvait prendre qu'une seule personne, telle était l'épreuve. Mais elle savait aussi que sa tante se ferait un sang d'encre si elle ne voyait pas Gabrielle remonter et si Fleur ratait l'épreuve comme dans le livre ...

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ne lui restait plus que huit minutes pour détacher Alfie et remonter. Elle s'écarta légèrement quand elle vit les êtres de l'eau s'écarter avec précipitation des quatre corps. Elle ne fut que partiellement surprise par l'arrivée d'un homme avec une tête de requin. Mais il était vrai que le voir de face était surprenant et un peu intimidant. Il s'agissait de Victor Krum qui venait récupérer Hermione. Elle vit également Cédric récupérer Cho. Il ne restait plus qu'Alfie et Gabrielle, son cousin et la filleule de sa tante.

Cinq minutes...

La jeune Prince serra plus fermement sa baguette et lança un _diffindo _sur les deux cordes, les tranchant toutes les deux en un coup. Elle les prit tous les deux par un bras et commença à remonter lentement vers la surface. Son manque de célérité à cause du poids de sa charge décrut rapidement et en même temps qu'un manque d'oxygène progressif. La branchiflore cessait peu à peu ses effets. Elle murmura le sort de têtenbulle et put passer sans trop d'ennui de l'un à l'autre. A peine quelques tiraillement et douleurs physiques là où les nageoires et les branchies disparaissaient peu à peu.

Elle fut plus que soulagée quand elle arriva enfin à la surface car elle ne devait plus vraiment supporter les deux jeunes. Ils venaient de reprendre connaissance.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma la française. « Pourquoi on est dans l'eau ? »

« Du calme, Gabrielle, » fit Harriet d'une voix rassurante. « Tout va bien. Je te ramène auprès de ta soeur et ta marraine, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Tu sais nager ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Okay. » La jeune Prince avisa les alentours rapidement. « Allons vers la berge, là-bas. Si jamais tu fatigues, Gabrielle, tu n'as qu'à le dire, Alfie et moi, on t'aidera. »

« D'accord. »

xXxXxXx

Hermione arriva comme une furie à la table des Serdaigles.

**« Harriet, tu connais la dernière ? »**

**« Cela dépend... La dernière bourde de Weasmoche ou tu parles d'autre chose ? »** s'enquit la sorcière, faisant ricaner Drago juste à côté d'elle alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour un devoir en sortilèges.

La Gryffondor sortit le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harriet et Drago se penchèrent dessus par curiosité. La jeune Prince soupira en reconnaissant la plume de Rita Skeeter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore écrit ?

_**LES ERREURS DE DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, l'excentrique directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, n'a pas hésité à mettre la vie d'enfants en danger. Il le ferait même depuis plusieurs années selon nos sources. Rien que durant les deux dernières années, il a confié le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Remus Lupin, un Loup-Garou, mettant ainsi les élèves de l'école en sérieux danger, l'année dernière. Fort heureusement, Mr Lupin a choisi de ne pas rester à Poudlard mais le choix d'engager Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol Oeil », est-il plus judicieux ? Il ne faut pas oublier que l'ex-auror a une réputation de maniaque de la baguette magique. Fait d'autant plus étrange, Albus Dumbledore n'a pas pu reconnaitre l'un de ses vieux amis et a laissé entrer un Mangemort évadé d'Azkaban et l'a laissé enseigner aux élèves de l'école ! **_

_**Mais là ne s'arrête pas les erreurs de Dumbledore. Toujours selon nos sources, plusieurs plaintes ont été faites contre l'homme lors de ces dernières années : abus de pouvoir, abandon de charge de titulature sur un enfant sorcier en la personne d'Harriet Potter avant qu'elle ne soit adoptée par Lady Prince, mise en danger d'autrui dont, surtout, des enfants dans l'établissement scolaire qu'il dirige, amenant ainsi le doute sur sa capacité à les protéger. **_

_**Il est également coupable de kidnapping et mise en danger d'enfant n'ayant pas demandé à participer au tournoi, notamment une vélane et un héritier de Lord ! Vous n'ignorez pas que les Selkie et les Veelas ne sont pas des créatures faites pour s'entendre. Quant au jeune héritier de la famille Addington, bien qu'il aille bien, sa famille ne compte pas en rester là que ce soit du côté de Lady Addington, la grand-mère du jeune garçon, ou bien de celui de Merryl Evans, sa mère, la représentante de l'école de magie de l'Archipel de Pelhisir, qui se trouve par hasard être également la marraine de la jeune Gabrielle Delacour, une petite fille de huit ans qui a des origines veelas. **_

_**Pour plus d'informations sur les manigances de Dumbledore, p. 4 et 5. Pour lire l'interview de Lady Addington, p. 6. **_

Harriet retint un sourire en lisant l'article mais n'alla pas voir à l'intérieur pour s'enquérir des manigances de Dumbledore. Elle ne voulait pas être déçue en remarquant un manquement. Mais au moins, la bombe venait d'être lâchée ! Elle espérait que le vieil homme ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement et ce quels que soient ses titres et influences.

**« Comment a-t-elle su ? »** demanda Hermione.

**« Je croyais que tu savais, **» fit remarquer la Serdaigle avec un regard lourd de sens.

« **Ne me dis pas que ... »**

«** Mme Skeeter a bien des méthodes pour glaner des informations, **» dit Drago en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

**« Tu lâches l'info ou il faut que je l'arrache de ta petite tête de fouine, Malfoy ? »** fit la Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir à la mention de sa métamorphose mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus sur son visage. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Ils se cherchaient souvent. Il se pencha un peu en avant et murmura.

«** Rita Skeeter est une animagus non déclarée extrêmement discrète. Mon père la tient en respect tout en la manipulant un peu. »**

**« Laisse-moi deviner, »** rit doucement Hermione. **« Il ne révèle pas son secret illégal et en échange, elle n'écrit rien qui pourrait déshonorer la famille Malfoy. »**

**« Tu as tout compris, **» sourit le Serpentard.

«** Vicieux mais pratique. Et elle se transforme en quoi ? »**

**« Mon père a refusé de me le dire, **» répondit le blond.

**« En scarabée, »** répondit la Serdaigle d'une voix calme et discrète. «** A ton avis, comment elle a pu écrire cet article sur Krum et toi ? Tu avais un scarabée dans les cheveux non ? »**

**« Ah oui ... J'avais oublié. Je suis bête. »**

Drago et Harriet échangèrent un sourire.

**« Toi, Granger ? Bête ? Si tu l'es, je me demande ce que peuvent être Crabbe et Weasmoche. »**

**« Vaudrait mieux pas le savoir, **» fit la jeune Prince avant de partir dans un léger éclat de rire.

Les deux autres la suivirent rapidement.


	83. Stonehenge

**Chapitre 83 : Stonehenge**

Harriet lisait un livre tout en prenant son petit déjeuner quand le silence se déclara dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut un silence étrange à ses oreilles, tellement qu'elle leva les yeux. Elle vit tout le monde fixer une sorcière vêtue de la tenue d'employé du Ministère qui avait pénétré dans la salle. Elle était de taille moyenne, massive, cheveux gris coupés court et portait un monocle sur son oeil droit. Il s'agissait d'Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de la justice magique. Elle tenait entre ses mains un rouleau de parchemin.

Elle s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et s'adressa immédiatement au directeur.

**« Albus Dumbledore, **» fit-elle.

« **Bonjour, chère madame, »** sourit le vieil homme en se levant. « **Que puis-je pour vous ? **»

« **Mr Dumbledore, vous êtes convoqué pour votre jugement devant Magia, **» dit Amélia Bones d'une voix neutre en tendant le rouleau de parchemin à Dumbledore. « **Vous devez vous rendre à Stonehenge dans les plus brefs délais. Il en va de même pour les familles Delacour, Evans et Potter-Prince. »**

**« A Stonehenge ? » **s'étonna-t-il. **« Et pourquoi pas au Ministère ? »**

**« Il s'agit d'une justice devant Magia. Le lieu a été décidé par une gardienne du Berceau en personne. Pressez-vous, **» dit-elle en s'adressant à tous les convoqués avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Harriet se leva et se rapprocha de Merryl, suivie par Alfie, Fleur et Gabrielle, qui était toujours à Poudlard.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **demanda la jeune Prince en regardant sa tante, son frère et son parrain.

Ce fut la rousse qui répondit.

**« La Grande Gardienne semble s'être déplacée en personne pour rendre justice. On ne met pas en danger un enfant de Magia sans en subir les conséquences. Dumbledore n'a déjà que trop de fois évité la sentence. Il est temps. Allez, pressons. Ne la faisons pas attendre. Severus, tu es mon compagnon, tu nous accompagnes aussi. »**

Le Maître des Potions qui s'attendait à devoir briser sa couverture pour se présenter devant Magia fut rassuré de voir son amante lui offrir la solution de secours sur un plateau d'argent.

**« Très bien, je vais chercher mes capes, »** répondit-il en suivant le groupe vers l'extérieur de la salle.

Il prit route pour son bureau et lança un patronus sur le chemin pour avertir sa mère. Normalement, elle devait certainement avoir reçu un courrier du ministère mais il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la biche argentée qui filait déjà au galop à travers le mur de pierres et pénétra dans son antre pour récupérer ses lourdes capes. Il remonta ensuite pour rejoindre tout le petit groupe. Il fut décidé qu'ils se rendraient sur place par portoloin vu le nombre de personnes devant faire le voyage.

xXxXxXx

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?** » maugréa Sirius en pataugeant dans la boue.

Il avait fallu qu'il pleuve, rendant le terrain extrêmement glissant.

**« Alors**, » fit Harriet, faisant ressortir l'archéologue enfouie en elle. «** On est à Stonehenge, dans le Wiltshire, pas très loin de Amesbery. Stonehenge est un ensemble de structures mégalithiques disposées en cercles concentriques qui datent du néolithique à l'Age du bronze. Le site entier est sur la liste du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO. Tu savais qu'on a retrouvé le corps d'un homme de l'âge du bronze dans la bordure extérieure, dans le fossé ? **» demanda-t-elle ensuite. « **C'est assez étrange pour l'époque. En général, ils étaient ensevelis dans un tumulus. On l'a baptisé l'archer à cause des pointes de silex et de son brassard en pierre qu'il avait pour se protéger sans doute de la corde de son arc... »**

Elle disait tout cela avec calme. Du moins, elle paraissait calme. Son frère pouvait sentir à sa voix qu'elle était excitée. Sirius la regarda avec un regard noir.

**« Alerte à l'intello, **» soupira-t-il se coltinant un coup de coude de la part de sa filleule.

«** Vous n'êtes jamais venue à Stonehenge, Miss Potter ? »** demanda Severus, curieux.

Il l'aurait bien appelée de manière plus familière mais la présence de Dumbledore l'en empêchait.

« **Non, professeur. Jamais. Et je n'en ai malheureusement qu'un point de vue moldu et essentiellement archéologique.** »

Severus croisa son regard vert et le vit pétiller de bonheur. Il savait qu'elle aimait l'archéologie et tout ce qui avait un lien avec le passé. Il l'avait déjà vue penchée pendant des heures sur des traités d'architecture ou autres datant de bien des siècles auparavant. C'était ses études dans son ancienne vie … Et quand il en discutait avec elle, par simple curiosité, il pouvait rester des heures à l'écouter car elle était un véritable puits de savoir même s'il restait fort limité, car uniquement moldu. Mais elle cherchait à se mettre à jour d'un point de vue sorcier depuis son bon dans le temps et son changement de monde.

Il fit un simple hochement de tête et continua l'ascension vers le cercle intérieur du monument. Ils se placèrent en trois groupes plus ou moins distincts : les Delacour d'un côté, Dumbledore d'un autre et Severus, Sirius, Eileen – qui les avait rejoints –, Harriet, Merryl et Alfie de l'autre. Deux autres personnes se présentèrent également : Freeman, que tout le monde reconnut, accompagné d'un autre homme blond qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alfie. Sans doute Thorin Addington, son père.

Amélia Bones se tenait au centre du cercle en compagnie d'une vieille femme de petite taille à la peau sombre. Les cheveux de cette dernière étaient blancs et entièrement coiffées en de longues tresses qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches. Même si Merryl ne leur avait pas informé de la venue d'une gardienne du Berceau, pour tous ceux qui s'y étaient déjà rendus, ils auraient pu en reconnaître la tenue traditionnelle qui laissait voir les nombreux tatouages qu'elle avait sur la peau. Et tous – ou presque – ressentirent un léger frisson et un immense respect quand ils croisèrent chacun à leur tour le regard bleu ciel de la sorcière. Cette femme était mystérieuse et d'elle se dégageait une aura d'autant plus puissante que magique.

La gardienne ne se servit pas d'une baguette, comme s'y attendrait une sorcière, mais tomba plutôt à genou, les mains tournées vers la terre. Elle murmura des paroles inaudibles en une sorte de litanie tout en les relevant progressivement, les paumes se tournant peu à peu vers le ciel. Cela commença par un léger scintillement. Puis, les pierres mégalithiques s'illuminèrent progressivement avant de disparaître dans un halo bleu l'espace de quelques instants. Quand les sorciers purent à nouveau distinguer le monde autour d'eux, ils n'étaient plus seuls. En effet, sept esprits les avaient rejoints, chacun passant sous une pierre pour s'arrêter au centre du monument, flottant auprès de la gardienne. Il y avait un centaure, un phénix, les esprits de deux hommes et de trois femmes.

Ce ne fut pas la présence des fantômes qui posa problèmes aux sorciers. Ce qui les surprit par contre, ce fut leur identité. Harriet vit sa tante tomber à genoux, les mains devant la bouche, tentant avec peine de réprimer ses sanglots. Severus lui-même était figé et pour la première fois, émotif publiquement, bien que cela se résumait à des yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Quant à Sirius, il n'était pas en meilleur état. Deux noms résonnèrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille. James et Lily. Et effectivement, à bien y regarder, elle les reconnut parmi les fantômes.

**« Le jugement va pouvoir commencer,** » s'exclama la Grande Gardienne. « **Ces esprits sont envoyés par Mère Magia et rendront votre jugement. Puisse la Mère de tout être miséricordieuse. »**

Harriet, Sirius, Merryl, Severus et Eileen observèrent les fantômes des êtres perdus et aussi les autres. Lily et James leur fit un bref sourire et un hochement de tête avant de se tourner le visage dur vers le directeur de Poudlard, lui-même absorbé par la vision du fantôme d'une jeune femme.

**« Albus Dumbledore,** » commença cette dernière.

**« Ariana, **» murmura le vieil homme.

« **Nous qui voyons tout et somme témoins et porte-paroles de Magia,** » continua le phénix.

«** Nous vous jugeons pour les crimes suivants, **» fit le centaure

« **Enlèvement et mise en danger d'enfant magiques et outrages à Magia, »** claqua l'esprit d'une femme au visage pâle et émacié.

**« Vos juges, choisis par Magia seront : Merope Gaunt qui connut les mêmes traitements que vos victimes, Ariana Dumbledore qui mourut trop tôt, Lily et James Potter qui vous ont accordé leur confiance, moi-même, Jean-Philippe Delacour, et deux représentants des enfants de Magia, un chef émérite Centaure et un Phénix ayant subi le dernier embrasement. »**

**« Nous avons été choisis pour notre neutralité et notre lien avec les personnes présentes, nous délibérerons dans un moment, »** ajouta Lily en prenant la main de son époux.

**« Magia accepte que les familles se retrouvent une dernière fois, **» termina James en la serrant alors qu'ils se tournaient vers leur famille.

Les fantômes se rapprochèrent chacun de leurs proches, du moins pour ceux qui en avaient encore. Jean-Philippe Delacour auprès des Delacour, Lily et James auprès du groupe constitué autour de leur fille. Toutefois tout le monde put voir que le fantôme d'Ariana Dumbledore toisait son frère avec colère et déception et ne s'en approchait même pas. En la voyant enfin de près pour la première fois, Harriet put enfin comprendre ce que disaient les autres. Lily et Merryl se ressemblaient vraiment. On pouvait même presque dire des soeurs jumelles.

« **Lily**, » firent Severus et Merryl d'une même voix, toujours pris tous deux par l'émotion.

**« Sev ... Merryl, **» sourit la fantôme.

« **Prongs **... »

« **Paddy**, » sourit James Potter avant de se tourner vers les Prince. **« Mme Prince, Snivillus. »**

**« Potter**, » fit légèrement froidement Severus.

**« Du calme, l'alchimiste, je ne suis pas là pour blaguer. Sirius et Remus pourront très bien s'en charger pour moi. »**

**« Qu'ils essaient et ils m'auront sur le dos, **» rit Harriet, attirant le regard des défunts sur elle.

« **Riette**, » dirent-ils avec un doux sourire.

« **Bonjour**. »

James se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius et Severus.

**« Continuez tous les deux à la protéger comme vous le faites, même si cela doit un jour briser ta couverture, Snivillus. »**

**« Tu sais ? » **s'étonna ce dernier, bien que plus bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore.

« **On sait tout, Severus, **» sourit Lily. « **Nous voyons tout. Elle a vraiment de la chance de tous vous avoir. »**

**« Est-ce...est-ce qu'IL est là-bas avec vous ? **» demanda Merryl en fixant sa soeur.

«** Oui, il est avec nous, **» répondit James à sa place. «** Il s'est bien battu et a réussi à modifier l'avenir. Tout comme vous le devez toutes les deux aussi... Maintenant qu'on a conscience de certaines choses... » **

**« Mais … Merryl, Severus, faites-nous plaisir, »** continua Lily en prenant la main de son mari. «** Donnez une bonne leçon à Pétunia pour avoir fait du mal à notre fille chérie. »**

**« Il est en paix,** » soupira de soulagement la rousse avant de se reprendre, les larmes aux yeux. «** Pour Pétunia, ne vous en faites pas, sa punition va être longue et à la mesure de ses crimes. »**

« **Ca c'est sûr, »** ajouta Severus avec un sourire mauvais qui pouvait passer pour ...

« **Serais-tu devenu un brin maraudeur à force de fréquenter notre groupe d'amis, Snivillus ? » **s'enquit James surpris et amusé.

**« Et devenir Gryffondor ? Jamais de la vie ! Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait indifférent quand il s'agit de la petite peste. »**

« **Vieux cornichon ! **» répliqua immédiatement Harriet avec un sourire.

« **Attends qu'on soit à nouveau en privé et tu vas voir. »**

**« Promesses. Que des promesses ! »**

**« Du calme les enfants,** » sourit Eileen. «** Ou vous allez dépasser Sirius dans l'art de la bêtise ! »**

Le regard noir qu'elle prit de ses deux enfants la fit rire doucement tandis que les autres souriaient. Merryl chercha des yeux son propre enfant et se figea, le contemplant alors qu'il semblait discuter avec le fantôme de Merope Gaunt, faisant sourire l'esprit qui regardait l'enfant avec tendresse.

La rousse hésita en fronçant des sourcils mais Alfie finit par revenir de lui-même et répondit doucement à la question silencieuse de sa mère.

**« Lady Gaunt a toujours été si seule, je voulais lui rendre le sourire et lui demander si je pouvais faire quelques chose pour elle**, » dit-il avant de s'éloigner à nouveau mais cette fois en direction des filles Delacour.

«** Il te ressemble beaucoup...**, » souffla le fantôme de sa soeur près d'elle.

Merryl n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les fantômes se dirigeaient tous en direction d'Ariana Dumbledore au centre. Il était temps que jugement se fasse.

«** Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Magia a délibéré, vous êtes coupable **! » trancha la voix de feu Ariana Dumbledore. **« Au nom de Magia, votre sentence sera : la perte de la moitié de votre magie, la suppression de votre lien avec Fumseck et l'assurance que votre esprit sera dissous lors de votre mort, et ce après avoir revécu vos erreurs au moins cent fois. » **

Le halo bleuté qui avait fait apparaître les esprits se mit à nouveau à scintiller tandis que l'on pouvait entendre le cri de Dumbledore.

« **Jamais vous n'irez rejoindre la Mère de tout. Ainsi soit-il,** » finirent tous les esprits d'une même voix avant que toute trace de leur présence ne disparaisse.

Les sorciers se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls à Stonehenge et ils retrouvèrent le directeur de Poudlard inconscient sur le sol boueux. La sentence était lourde mais à la mesure de ses crimes. Tous le regardèrent un instant mais peu éprouvait un réel sentiment de pitié. A peine un pincement. Mais cela prouvait au moins qu'ils avaient un coeur car l'homme avait fait des choses impardonnables. Amélia Bones transfigura une brindille ramassée sur les lieux en une civière et y posa le vieil homme.

Severus soupira finalement et s'approcha de cette dernière.

**« Laissez, Mme Bones. Je me charge de le ramener à Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de lui. »**

Elle hocha la tête et le Maître des Potions transplana avec le directeur directement sur le chemin de l'école. Il ne doutait pas que les autres pourraient retrouver leur chemin sans lui.

**« Peut-être que maintenant vous apprendrez de vos erreurs et laisserez Harriet tranquille**, » murmura-t-il en ouvrant les grilles. « **Sinon, vous nous aurez tous sur votre route. »**

Hélas, Dumbledore était toujours inconscient. Il ne l'entendait même pas.


	84. Entraînements

**Chapitre 84 : Entraînements**

Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle vidait son esprit. La clef pour réussir était de ne pas penser et d'agir avec l'instinct. Il guidait nos mouvements pour survivre. Il l'avait fait depuis des millénaires et il le ferait encore pendant des milliers d'autres.

**« Approche, **» ordonna Severus avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres, une lame en main.

Harriet inspira une fois encore et s'avança rapidement pour frapper tant avec ses pieds et son poing que sa dague. Au bout de quelques coups échangés, elle put l'entendre siffler et elle recula avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'elle arrivait à le toucher depuis le début de l'entraînement.

**« Tu t'améliores,** » la complimenta le Serpentard. «** Je devrais peut-être y aller plus franchement. »**

**« Tant que je m'améliore et que je ne finis pas haché menu pour ce soir, tu fais ce que tu veux, Sev, **» répliqua-t-elle avant de revenir sournoisement à la charge.

**« Bien tenté, »** sourit Severus en lui bloquant son bras armé.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias avant de se faire immobiliser une fois encore, désarmée, les deux poignets maintenus immobiles par une des puissantes et fermes mains du Maître des potions dont le torse était collé tout contre son dos.

**« Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour me terrasser. »**

**« Je te promets d'un jour y arriver. »**

Severus sourit et la relâcha avant de la repousser doucement.

« **Recommence**, » lui ordonna-t-il ensuite en se campant sur ses pieds. « **Et essaie de ne pas te faire désarmer, cette fois**. »

Elle hocha la tête et repartir à l'assaut de son frère. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi encore une bonne demi-heure avant que finalement Harriet demande une pause, épuisée. Elle était allongée sur le sol, haletante, appréciant la fraîcheur de la pierre alors qu'elle était en sueur. Severus vint s'installer à un mètre d'elle en tailleur à même le sol à défaut d'avoir une chaise dans la pièce. La jeune fille trouva un peu de force pour changer sa position et poser sa tête sur les chevilles de son frère et ainsi pouvoir le regarder. Le Serpentard releva un sourcil à son mouvement mais ne dit rien, préférant répondre à son sourire par un autre tout aussi sincère.

**« Alors ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Alors quoi ? »** répliqua-t-il en relevant à nouveau son sourcil.

**« Le livre que je t'ai passé, tu en penses quoi ? »**

**« La Caverne des Idées ? »** Elle hocha la tête. «** Je ne l'ai pas fini mais cela me plait bien. Bien qu'un peu ... atypique. »**

**« C'est vrai. C'est ce roman-là qui m'a fait aimer les policiers. Avant je n'en lisais pas. Je préférais les regarder à la TV. »**

**« Pourtant il y en a des bons... »**

**« Je sais. J'ai demandé à Maman qu'elle m'achète la collection complète d'Agatha Christie. »**

**« Il n'y a pas qu'elle, tu sais. »**

**« Je sais, il y a Simenon, Edgard Allan Poe, Vargas, Coben, Mary Higgins Clark ... J'en ai raté de la littérature ! »**

**« Et tu oublies toute la section sorcière, » **ajouta Severus en riant doucement.

Elle sourit et regarda le plafond un moment alors qu'elle tressait distraitement ses cheveux en une longue natte sur le côté. Ce n'était pas évident de le faire coucher mais cela occupa ses doigts.

**« Sev ? »** demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

**« Oui, Harriet ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu as des feuilles de mandragores ? »**

**« Je crois en avoir. Enfin, cela dépend. Des fraîches ou des séchées ? »**

**« Fraîches. »**

**« Cela peut s'arranger. Pourquoi ? »**

Elle s'installa un peu mieux sur le dallage et porta son regard sur le visage curieux de Severus.

**« J'aimerais passer à l'étape suivante pour devenir animagus. »**

**« Ah ! Tu as conscience que cela peut prendre des mois voire des années, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Alors il serait peut-être temps que je commence non ? Etre animagus pourrait être un atout. »**

**« Ce n'est pas faux. Mais tu es sûre d'être prête ? Tu dois quand même garder la feuille pendant un mois sous ta langue sans jamais la retirer ni l'avaler ... »**

**« Je sais. Je voudrais le faire. Et puis, tu pourras m'aider par la suite ? »**

Il réfléchit un instant, le visage soudain impassible. Harriet semblait déterminée. Comme souvent quand il s'agissait de choix qu'elle faisait. L'étape de la feuille de mandragore était la plus longue et la plus éprouvante car elle dépendait à la fois du sorcier mais aussi du temps. Après, il suffisait simplement de respecter les consignes à la lettre et de se mettre dans un lieu sécurisé au moment de la métamorphose.

«** Très bien**, » répondit-il simplement. **« J'accepte. Mais uniquement si tu as le support de Minerva. C'est elle la spécialiste en métamorphose. Pas moi. »**

**« Tu es déjà meilleur que Sirius ! » **

Severus sourit, appréciant la comparaison sans même essayer de se cacher. Il savait parfaitement qu'en privé, Harriet n'était pas du genre à flatter l'ego des autres. C'était plutôt le genre de choses qu'elle faisait en public, surtout entre Black et lui, plus par amusement qu'autre chose.

**« Mais d'accord. J'irai la voir dans la semaine pour lui en parler. »**

**« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? On y retourne ou tu as quelque chose en tête ? Un devoir à faire ? Papoter avec des amis ? »**

**« Et si tu me donnais ton appréciation de mes compétences en duel ? »** proposa-t-elle en se redressant.

**« Black ne peut-il pas le faire ? »**

**« Tu connais Sirius. Je suis sa filleule. J'ai d'office une bonne note ! Il n'est pas très objectif avec moi. »**

**« Et avec les autres ? »**

**« Il ne fait pas de comparaison si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Non, il est correct. Mais bon, j'aimerais avoir un avis impartial sur la question, savoir si je me suis améliorée ou pas ... »**

**« Tu n'as pas peur que je sois moi-même, en tant que frère, capable de te donner une bonne note pour te faire plaisir ? »**

**« Non.** » Il releva un sourcil, attendant un développement de sa réponse. « **Parce que toi, tu sépares l'apprentissage du reste. Tu estimes que c'est important de mériter nos points. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas mis un Piètre à une de mes potions l'an dernier. »**

Severus pouffa et hocha la tête.

**« Très bien. Debout ! **» dit-il en se relevant. « **Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Donne tout ce que tu as. Cela me mettra de bonne humeur pour corriger d'autres copies médiocres... »**

**« Au point d'adoucir tes remarques cinglantes sur oh combien tes élèves sont d'une extrême nullité en potion ? **» demanda Harriet en sortant sa baguette.

**« C'est beau de rêver, **» ricana-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

« **Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Ces remarques ne me sont jamais adressées puisque je suis toujours entre Effort Exceptionnel et Optimal. » **

Elle sortit également sa baguette et se plaça à une quinzaine de mètres de son frère. Son visage était à nouveau impassible alors qu'elle l'étudiait. Elle savait qu'elle devait lancer le premier sortilège. Severus ne faisait qu'attendre patiemment.

« _**Expelliarmus**__ ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle en agitant sa baguette d'un mouvement vif.

Le Maître des Potions para aisément le sortilège d'un informulé et patienta qu'elle attaque à nouveau. Ils dansèrent ainsi un long moment, Harriet ne cessant jamais de lancer des sortilèges et des maléfices. Tous blancs naturellement. Severus avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle apprenne la magie noire tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint un certain niveau magique. En temps normal, il aurait dit aussi maturité mais ce dernier point n'était pas indispensable pour la Serdaigle. Son âme était aussi vieille que la sienne.

Parfois, il lançait une attaque pour tester ses réflexes et la force de son bouclier, amplifiant progressivement chacune d'elle jusqu'à briser son _protego_. Chaque jour faisait qu'Harriet devenait plus puissante. Son noyau magique s'était bien développé ces derniers mois. Elle était en bonne voie pour devenir l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de sa génération. Cette constatation fit naître un léger sourire sur son visage.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » ** demanda la jeune Prince qui l'avait remarqué.

**« Tu as un bon niveau. Tu es même en avance sur ton âg... aaaaah AAAARGH ! »**

Severus se retrouva suspendu par les pieds à une corde qui sortait littéralement de nulle part. La jeune fille affichait un léger sourire victorieux et riait à coeur joie.

« **HARRIET ! » **s'époumona l'homme soudain de légère mauvaise humeur.** « Tu sais que je n'aime pas les plaisanteries de ce genre ! »** ajouta-t-il en se libérant d'un coup de baguette.

**« Sauf que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Enfin, techniquement oui, je pourrais en faire une plaisanterie. Mais cela pourrait déstabiliser mon ennemi s'il se retrouvait la tête en bas, ou les quatre fers en l'air, ou ... saucissonner comme un jambon. C'est plus difficile de se débarrasser de liens surprises que de parer un sortilège. Je parle d'expérience. »**

**« Comment cela ? »**

**« Paddy m'a fait une farce dans ce goût-là il y a quelques jours. Manque de bol pour moi, ma baguette était dans mon sac et mon sac tombé à terre... Je suis resté la tête en bas un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de première année me trouve. Un gentil Poufsouffle. »** Elle haussa des épaules en soupirant. «** Mais là, je l'ai fait lors d'un duel. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Les farces, c'est une petite guerre entre Sirius et moi. Tu n'es pas abonné à la même enseigne, toi. »**

**« Me voilà rassuré, »** soupira Severus.

Pour se libérer, il avait dû se laisser tomber sur le sol et là, il époussetait ses robes pour en enlever les quelques poussières qu'il y avait. Il y eut un léger silence ensuite. Il n'était toutefois pas parfait. Le Maître des Potions percevait un son qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un sort de détection d'un informulé. Il y avait quelqu'un avec eux.

**« Qui est là ? »** siffla-t-il, soudain tendu.

Il était inquiet de la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un élève. Bien que se faire ainsi berner pendant plusieurs heures n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Surtout qu'ils étaient deux sorciers à tromper, qu'ils avaient beaucoup bougé et que des sorts avaient plu partout dans la salle.

**« N'ayez aucune crainte, Severus,** » fit joyeusement une petite voix fluette. **« Ce n'est que moi. »**

« **Filius ?** » s'étonna le Maître des Potions en se tournant vers l'endroit où il pensait avoir entendu son collègue.

Ce dernier venait justement d'y apparaître.

«** Que faites-vous là ?** » demanda-t-il ensuite, un brin suspicieux. « **Je n'apprécie pas être ainsi observé. »**

**« Je me posais des questions sur ce que vous pouviez bien faire ensemble, tous les deux, qui pouvait expliquer les deux siestes que Miss Potter a faites à mon cours cette semaine. »**

**« Oups, **» fit cette dernière.

«** Harriet ...,** » susurra alors Severus en approchant.

«** Ce ... ça n'a rien à voir avec ça,** » fit la jeune fille, soudain gênée par ses deux siestes.

«** Qu'as-tu fait ?** » demanda alors le Serpentard, suspicieux.

**« Je ne suis pas comme certains Gryffondors à enfreindre le règlement. C'est juste que ... j'ai un peu veillé sur Luna. **» Les deux professeurs relevèrent un sourcil. **« La pauvre ne dort pas bien en ce moment. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour son père. Il est malade. Elle est venue deux fois dans ma chambre pour discuter et j'avoue qu'on a pas beaucoup dormi. C'est tout. »**

Severus la regarda un instant dans les yeux mais ne décelant aucun mensonge, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Harriet n'était pas le genre de personne à mentir. Pas pour cela. Elle ne mentait que pour des choses vraiment importantes et seulement à certaines personnes bien en particulier. Cela devait être donc la vérité. Il hocha donc la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait son explication.

« **Cinq points pour Serdaigle, Miss Potter,** » sourit le professeur Flitwick. « **C'est très aimable de votre part de soutenir vos amis durant les moments difficiles. »** Il regarda un instant son collègue avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. «** Et dix autres points pour votre belle performance et votre ingéniosité. »**

**« Merci, professeur, »** fit Harriet en inclinant la tête.

Le petit professeur les salua et quitta la salle d'un pas joyeux, laissant les deux frère et sœur ensemble.

**« Hmmm..., »** dit-elle au bout d'un instant alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la porte.** « Il était dissimulé depuis quand ? »**

**« Aucune idée, »** répondit Severus.

**« Est-ce qu'il a entendu une partie de notre conversation ? »**

**« Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne m'en tracasserais pas trop. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que Filius est à moitié Gobelin. Et cela fait un bon moment qu'il se doute de notre lien de parenté. Même s'il n'avait probablement pas songé à un lien aussi proche. Et contrairement à ton amie Granger, lui a un esprit entièrement protégé par de solides barrières mentales. »**

**« Comme si Dumbledore irait voir dans l'esprit d'Hermione pour lui soutirer toutes les infos qu'elle a à mon sujet, »** répliqua-t-elle. **« A part peut-être pour sa place dans les premiers de promotion, je parie qu'il ne connait même pas vraiment son existence. Sauf s'il fréquente ouvertement son fils et qu'il l'ait entendu geindre sur comment cette 'maudite Née-Moldue' refuse de l'aider pour ses devoirs. Et par aider, j'entends bien sûr donner son travail pour qu'il le copie. »**

**« Ce n'est pas impossible, » **admit le Serpentard au bout de trente secondes de réflexion. «** Bien. J'ai des copies à corriger. »**

**« Et moi, un Gryffondor à retrouver ! »**

**« Dans les limites du règlement ! »**

**« Oui, chef, »** soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

«** Dévergondée ! »**

**« Tu déconnes ?! A part le soir du bal, il n'a pas vu un seul centimètre carré de ma peau autre que mes mains et mon visage ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je subis mes hormones une fois encore que je vais me jeter sur le premier garçon pour goûter au fruit défendu ! Non mais oh ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »**

**« Une adulte qui est restée bien trop longtemps enfermée dans un corps d'enfant et qui est obligée de revivre la puberté. »**

**« Je n'étais pas comme ça lors de ma première puberté, je ne le serais pas pour la seconde. »**

**« Et tes tenues à la plage ? »**

**« C'est la plage ! A mon époque, il existe des bikinis qui couvrent encore moins de peau que le mien ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous coincés ! » **

Elle sortit rapidement, plantant là son frère sur cette note un peu plus brusque et désagréable. Severus retint une grimace avant de sortir à son tour pour retourner à son bureau travailler. Même s'il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Harriet, ce n'était qu'un sujet sans importance. Elle ne serait pas fâchée très longtemps.


	85. L'Humeur d'Harriet

**Chapitre 85 : L'Humeur d'Harriet**

Harriet sortit du bureau du professeur McGonagall avec un immense sourire tandis qu'elle rangeait une enveloppe dans son sac adressée à son frère. C'était la condition que Severus attendait pour lui fournir ce qu'il fallait pour devenir animagus. Les deux l'aideraient à le devenir. Mais il fallait qu'elle passe d'abord l'épreuve de la mandragore.

Ce fut donc presque en sautillant qu'elle partit pour la Grande Salle déjeuner. Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa joie. Pas ce jour-là. Elle s'installa à la table des Serdaigles entre Luna et Padma et se servit généreusement en carbonnades flamandes. Elle était partiellement étonnée d'en apprécier la saveur alors que le plat la rendait malade dans son ancienne vie. Mais son corps était totalement différent, ses goûts n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes, même si elle gardait un penchant prononcé pour le sucre et surtout le chocolat. Des tonnes et des tonnes de chocolat. Elle en était presque à s'imaginer dans la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka rien que pour en manger à toutes les sauces parmi d'autres sucreries.

Alors qu'elle était toute à ses pensées, son regard se porta distraitement sur la table des professeurs. Elle sourit à sa tante et lui fit un petit geste de la main. Ce geste était également adressé à son parrain mais aussi à son frère. Ce dernier ne répondit pas aussi ouvertement que Merryl et Sirius mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Du moins pour ceux qui savaient déchiffrer ce sombre et ténébreux regard.

Puis le regard vers se posa sur le siège vide de Dumbledore. On ne le voyait plus beaucoup depuis le jugement de Magia. Le vieil homme restait la plupart du temps dans son bureau. Harriet avait entendu parler d'un potentiel autre jugement, mais cette fois-ci au ministère. Elle se demandait ce qui pourrait être dit de plus qui n'avait pas été puni par Magia elle-même.

Elle chassa ses interrogations inutiles quand Neville vint s'installer à côté d'elle et déposa un baiser timide sur sa joue. Elle sourit et tourna son visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le blond rougit légèrement, pas habitué à exprimer ses sentiments ainsi mais sans s'en sentir honteux pour autant. Il aimait trop sa belle et mystérieuse Serdaigle pour cela.

«** Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, Riette ? **» demanda-t-il, curieux.

« **Plusieurs choses**, » répondit honnêtement la sorcière, toujours souriante. « **J'ai reçu l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall pour commencer à travailler un point de magie assez épineux. Ma mère m'a envoyé quelques romans qui viennent de sortir et ça tombe bien car je n'ai plus rien pour me distraire. Et ... tu es là pour illuminer ma journée. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer ma semaine. »**

«** Eh bien, cela fait chaud au coeur d'apprendre que je suis un rayon de soleil,** » répliqua le Gryffondor avec un immense sourire.

«** Le soleil de mes journées, le phare de mes nuits, ... »**

**« Merlin, Harriet a dû lire un livre de poésie dernièrement,** » commenta Padma en soupirant. **« Elle va de nouveau s'exprimer bizarrement. »**

**« Eh ! »** s'indigna la jeune Prince, bien que faussement vexée.

**« Moi, je trouve cela mignon, »** intervint Luna avec un doux sourire, ses yeux bleus ciel perdus dans la contemplation de quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes.

xXxXxXx

Severus observait sa soeur depuis quelques temps. Elle était toujours aussi excellente en cours, ses points allant essentiellement de Effort Exceptionnel à Optimal avec un seul Acceptable, sans surprise en Histoire de la magie mais presque personne n'arrivait à avoir une meilleure note pour ce cours soporifique.

Elle avait aussi commencé l'épreuve de la mandragore. Elle avait déjà dû la recommencer deux fois mais c'était à prévoir. Lui-même avait mis deux ans avant de la réussir et pas qu'à cause des conditions météorologiques. Ce n'était pas évident de garder cette maudite feuille sous la langue durant un mois entier. Elle pouvait se perdre dans la nourriture et finir dans notre estomac, on pouvait la vomir, elle pouvait se dissoudre au contact d'un autre élément, ... On pouvait aussi être irrité à force d'essayer et être obligé d'abandonner un instant le temps de guérir. Pour le moment, Harriet tenait bon. Pour cette tentative, elle en était déjà à douze jours. Mais Severus doutait qu'elle arrive à tenir jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

Elle était aussi presque toujours en compagnie du jeune Londubat. Le Gryffondor était plus que correct avec elle. S'il ne l'avait pas été, Harriet ne serait pas restée avec lui. Il était étonnamment timide mais extrêmement serviable et un parfait gentleman. Pas très doué en cours, surtout en DCFM ni en potions, ayant des préférences pour la botanique, mais il n'avait pas peur de s'interposer. De cela, Severus en était certain pour avoir entendu quelques rapports notamment de sa soeur elle-même. Neville Londubat, malgré les apparences, était un vrai Gryffondor. Timide certes, mais courageux comme un lion. Il était juste dommage qu'il ne soit pas un vrai chevalier pouvant défendre Harriet mais bon, cela pouvait encore changer. Quoi qu'Harriet s'en ficherait complètement, à son humble avis. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Se défendre, elle pouvait le faire toute seule. Elle recherchait plutôt l'amour et l'esprit.

Par contre, à côté de tout cela, il avait remarqué que le moral de sa soeur baissait. Elle semblait de plus en plus tendue pour une raison qui lui échappait. Mais avec elle, cela pouvait être dû à plusieurs choses. Un travail à remettre ? Une contrariété avec ses amis ? Le cadet Weasley qui faisait encore des siennes ?

Mais quoi qui puisse la mettre dans cet état, elle savait bien le cacher derrière son sourire. Mais quiconque connaissant les Evans pouvait reconnaître cette lueur dans le regard quand il se perdait dans le vide. On pouvait presque y voir les rouages de leur esprit fonctionner sans pour autant en comprendre le sens. Et Severus pouvait bien s'enorgueillir d'une chose, c'était de connaître les Evans.

Il l'appellerait dans la soirée par miroir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

xXxXxXx

Severus était dans son bureau à corriger des copies quand on vint frapper à sa porte. S'attendant à voir entrer Merryl, comme d'habitude, il ne put cacher sa déception en voyant un satané clébard Black entrer dans son antre.

« **Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Black ? **» demanda-t-il en retenant à peine un grognement mécontent.

« **Je voulais te demander si toi aussi tu avais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Harriet,** » répondit honnêtement le professeur de DCFM.

Le Serpentard se redressa et déposa sa plume avant d'inviter l'homme à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son bureau.

« **Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? **» demanda-t-il.

«** Non mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de plus en plus stressée ces derniers temps. »**

**« Oui, j'ai remarqué**, » soupira Severus. « **Je comptais l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. »**

**« Tu crois que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec la troisième tâche ?** » demanda alors Sirius.

Le Maître des Potions resta pensif un moment. Il n'avait pas songé à cela. Il était vrai pourtant qu'Harriet pouvait très bien être stressée à cause de cela. Tant Pettigrow que Croupton étaient en liberté. Autrement dit, le danger n'était pas écarté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait toujours revenir.

**« Peut-être, »** dit-il. « **Elle doit certainement y songer. Ils ont commencé à faire pousser les haies dans le terrain de Quidditch pour le labyrinthe. J'ai entendu mon filleul se plaindre, horrifié qu'on fasse subir cela à un terrain de Quidditch,** » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

« **Je pense que James aurait réagi de la même manière,** » fit le Gryffondor avec le regard nostalgique.

«** Harriet doit certainement s'en ficher, elle. Enfin, non. S'il n'y aurait pas la troisième tâche, elle s'en ficherait certainement. Elle n'apprécie pas plus que cela le Quidditch. »**

**« Pourtant, elle joue. »**

**« Elle s'est fait piégée par Drago. Mais elle a fait un compromis en se plaçant uniquement comme remplaçante. Tu aurais dû la voir danser à la rentrée tout en chantant qu'elle n'aurait pas à jouer au Quidditch cette année. »**

Le Serpentard se permit de rire quelques secondes, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de se cacher devant le Gryffondor qui commençait à le connaître. Voyant que le clébard resterait encore un moment, il retint un soupir.

«** Tu veux rester le temps que je l'appelle ? **» demanda-t-il en sortant son miroir.

**« Si cela ne te dérange pas. »**

**« Je comptais le faire,** » répliqua le Serpentard en haussant des épaules. « **Que tu sois là ou pas ne change rien pour moi. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ta désagréable présence. J'ai eu presque deux ans pour m'y habituer ... »**

**« C'est réciproque, Snivillus. »**

Ce dernier eut un rictus en entendant son surnom, rictus qui s'élargit quand la voix d'Harriet se fit entendre depuis le miroir.

**« SE-VE-RUS, Sirius ! C'est Se-ve-rus ! »**

**« Mais que ... ? »**

**« J'avais déjà lancé l'appel, **» sourit le Maître des Potions, amusé par la tête surprise et déconfite du Gryffondor. « **Comment vas-tu, Petite Peste ? **» demanda-t-il ensuite en posant son regard sombre sur le miroir.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Sirius bouger sa chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui et il plaça le miroir de telle sorte que sa soeur puisse les voir tous les deux.

**« Un peu déshydratée mais ça va, **» répondit la sorcière en buvant un verre d'eau. «** Encore à jouer à chien et chat ? »**

**« Nous n'avons jamais arrêté, »** sourit Sirius. « **Tu fais quoi, Riette ? Tu es toute rouge. »**

**« Mon sport du soir. J'entretiens un peu mon corps pour ne pas devenir une baleine.** » Elle but encore un peu. « **Et vous ça va ? »**

« **Des devoirs médiocres sur ma table et un chien dans mon bureau,** » soupira Severus en ignorant le commentaire du Gryffondor à côté de lui. «** A part ça, tout va bien. On t'appelait pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. »**

**« Ce qui ne va pas ? » **répéta Harriet, les sourcils froncés.

«** Tu avais l'air contrariée, pour ne pas dire stressée, ces derniers jours**, » expliqua Sirius.

« **Oh ... Hmmm... Juste ... **» Elle se passa une main sur le visage tout en soupirant. « **Je repense à la troisième tâche et la vision que j'en ai à la fois tirée du livre mais aussi du film. »**

**« Du film ?** » répéta le parrain, les sourcils froncés.

« A**llô la Lune, ici la Terre, je vous rappelle que je viens du futur ! Les Harry Potter sont des best-sellers à mon époque. Tellement connus qu'ils ont fait l'objet de huit films et qu'il y a même eu des interprétations de l'époque de Grindelwald ! Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que la perspective de me retrouver dans ce satané cimetière me fait peur !** »

Severus ricana en l'entendant rappeler au Gryffondor qu'elle venait du futur mais prit la parole avec sérieux.

**« Tu as toujours ton médaillon sur toi ?** » demanda-t-il.

Elle sortit une chaine de sous sa chemise et le Serpentard put reconnaître le dragon d'argent enserrant l'onyx.

«** Je ne l'enlève jamais, **» dit-elle en le serrant dans la paume de sa main.

« **C'est très bien. Si nécessaire, tu n'auras qu'à t'en servir pour revenir à la maison. C'est aussi un portoloin d'urgence.** »

« **Oh !** » Elle jeta un regard sur le bijou avant de relever la tête. «** Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour l'activer ? »**

**« Le nom de la fleur de Lily, **» répondit Severus avec un léger sourire.

Harriet le lui rendit volontiers et hocha la tête.

«** D'accord. Je suis déjà un peu plus rassurée par l'idée d'avoir un portoloin sur moi dans le cas où la coupe en serait un aussi. »**

Malgré ses paroles, les deux hommes purent voir la jeune fille frissonner à l'idée. Ils parlèrent avec elle encore un moment pour lui changer les idées avant de finalement la laisser à son roman. Ils avaient eu leur réponse et avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le moment. Ils ne pouvaient guère faire plus.


	86. La Discussion avec Alfie

**Chapitre 86 : La Discussion avec Alfie**

Harriet était bien tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil du salon de sa tante, les jambes pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir alors qu'elle lisait un ouvrage tout en buvant doucement du thé. Elle ne voulait pas avaler la feuille de mandragore par mégarde. Elle s'était habituée au goût depuis le temps au point qu'elle ne le sentait même plus. Il y avait juste parfois la tige de la feuille qui la gênait mais sans plus. Il lui suffisait de la déplacer d'un léger coup de langue tout en la maintenant en dessous.

Un souffle léger et relativement silencieux lui fit relever la tête de son livre. Elle croisa le regard sombre empreint de chaleur et aussi de surprise.

**« Salut, » **lui fit Severus avec un léger sourire.

**« Salut. »**

**« Dis-moi... tu n'as pas par hasard l'un ou l'autre cours à étudier ? »**

Harriet releva un sourcil, imitant son frère à la perfection.

**« Pour tes examens, » **développa-t-il en soupirant.

**« Lesquels ? »**

**« Ceux qu'il y a toujours en fin d'année... »**

**« Ah oui ... ceux auxquels je ne me trouve pas être inscrite puisque je suis une championne du tournoi. »** Elle se figea un instant avant de soupirer elle aussi. **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'utiliser le tournoi comme explication ! »**

**« Tu lis quoi d'intéressant ? »**

**« Sortilèges élémentaires. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur le feu. »**

**« Hmmm... hmmm... Pourquoi pas ... tant que tu ne fais pas brûler le château. »**

**« Navrée mais la pyromane c'était ma soeur et non moi. Je ne suis pas fascinée par le feu à l'origine. C'est juste que, selon Merryl, cet élément m'est le plus adapté même si je ne suis pas élémentaliste. »**

**« Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser à ta lecture. »**

**« Et moi à tes amours, »** sourit la jeune fille en replongeant son nez dans l'ouvrage.

**« Petite peste ! »**

**« Vieux cornichon ! »**

Les deux sourirent et retournèrent à leurs idées premières qui se trouvaient bien être pour l'une la magie et pour l'autre l'être aimé. Severus entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Alfie rentra dans l'appartement et salua sa cousine.

**« **Bonjour mon cousin germain**,** » sourit-elle en chantonnant légèrement.

Il releva un sourcil interrogateur.

**« C'est une comptine francophone que j'ai souvent entendue. C'est pour les enfants aux scouts et autres... Cherche pas. »**

**« Okay ... Tu sais où est maman ? »**

**« Dans son bureau mais tu devrais ... »**

Le Serdaigle se dirigea directement vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

**« Mam... »**

Le blond se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Severus et Merryl s'embrassaient langoureusement, l'homme ayant une main posée sur la taille de la rousse. Ils s'interrompirent, surpris.

«** Mais ... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire à ma mère ? **» s'écria le garçon avec une voix scandalisée.

**« Sur un autre ton, Mr Addington. »**

**« Alfie, mon coeur ... »**

Harriet curieuse, se leva et posa son livre sur le fauteuil pour venir jouer les fouineuses. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de porte. Elle avait un léger sourire amusé qui fleurissait tout doucement sur les lèvres à la vue de sa tante et son frère se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'exprimer leur amour par le jeune garçon qui n'était peut-être pas encore au courant de la relation sérieuse qui commençait progressivement à se construire entre les deux amants. Ils avaient les joues légèrement rouges de gêne.

**« Est-ce que j'aurais une meilleure moyenne en potions ? »** continua Alfie sur sa lancée. **« Non ? Alors, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! C'est dégueu ! »**

La jeune Prince ne put se retenir de pouffer avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

**« Tut, tut, tut ! Viens là, Alfie. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, »** fit-elle avec calme bien que clairement amusée par la situation.

**« Je t'interdis de pervertir mon fils, Petite Peste ! »** s'exclama Merryl perdant soudain quelques couleurs.** « Il est trop jeune et innocent ! »**

**« Eh ! D'habitude, ce n'est pas toi qui dis ça ! » **fit la jeune fille, faussement vexée. **« Et puis, j'allais juste développer le côté catholique, avec les bisous et les petits mots doux. J'allais pas aborder le fait d'aller cultiver le Jardin d'Eden ni le fruit défendu ! »**

Alfie regarda tour à tour sa mère, son professeur de potions et sa cousine.

**« C'est quoi le Jardin d'Eden et le fruit défendu ? »** demanda-t-il.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'Harriet ouvrait la bouche pour répondre sous les yeux presque horrifiés de sa tante.

**« Hmmm... Tu veux la version biblique ou l'explication de comment j'utilise la métaphore ? »**

**« La version scientifique, »** répondit le garçon en bon Serdaigle.

**« Existe pas. Désolée... »**

**« La version que Maman ne veut pas me donner alors ? »**

**« Harriet, »** prévint Severus. **« Ne t'avise même pas de lui dire ! »**

**« D'accord, je lui donnerai un bouquin avec les dessins ! » **rétorqua-t-elle tout sourire.

**« Merlin... »**

**« Mais ça va pas ?! Les livres ne sont pas complets à cette époque ! Tu veux en faire un macho qui ne se préoccupe pas du plaisir des femmes car il ne saura même pas la moitié de l'anatomie humaine ? »**

**« Qui a dit que **_**je **_**n'avais pas de livre traitant de cela ? » **rétorqua la jeune Prince avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

**« Harriet, parole d'Evans que je vais te tuer au risque de me mettre à dos l'Angleterre toute entière ! »**

**« Bon d'accord..., »** soupira la jeune fille en agitant la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu dans le salon. «** Oubliette-le ! Ce sera un Serpentard tordu qui le lui dira crument alors ... »**

**« Les jumelles Carrow, » **soufflèrent Severus et Merryl en même temps alors qu'ils palissaient encore d'un cran.

**« Je ne pensais pas à elles en particulier, »** commenta la Serdaigle en se retournant.** « Mais oui, elles sont pas tristes aussi. »**

Les deux adultes échangèrent un bref regard avant que Merryl s'avance vers son fils.

**« Chéri. On va avoir une grande discussion, toi et moi**, » dit-elle avec un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment au vu de sa gêne passagère. **« Pourquoi son père et les dessins animés du style **_**Il était une fois la Vie**_** ne sont jamais là quand on en a besoin, » **ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure exaspéré.

**« J'ai le **_**Guide du Zizi sexuel de Titeuf**_** si tu veux**, » intervint Harriet avec un sourire.

« **Je vais déjà me taper la honte à faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à mon propre fils alors non, je ne veux pas d'images colorées pour illustrer la chose. Merci mais non merci ! »** râla-t-elle. **« Dumby devrait faire un cours là-dessus pour décharger les parents. » **

Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

**« Sev ... tu es un homme, toi. » **Il releva un sourcil à cette remarque évidente et particulièrement ridicule. **« Tu voudrais pas te charger de la lourde tâche d'une conversation entre hommes ? Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. »**

**« Euh ... Pourquoi moi ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Tu vois un autre homme dans cette pièce ? J'ai beau connaître l'outillage, je ne suis pas l'experte de la pièce, moi ! »**

Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard au jeune homme avant de soupirer.

«** Tu peux toujours demander à Sirius, »** proposa Harriet.

**« Tu vois vraiment Sirius se charger de cela sans l'encourager à me rendre grand-mère ? »**

La jeune fille fit une légère grimace. Merryl marquait un point. Quant à Alfie, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un poisson boulu avec son visage perplexe. Il était de toute évident en train d'essayer de comprendre de quoi les plus âgés parlaient. Pourtant, le sujet avait été évoqué plusieurs fois.

**« Et moi qui étais heureux de ne pas devoir avoir La discussion avec Harriet, **» soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il resta quelques secondes à ruminer des paroles inaudibles avant de redresser la tête et observer son jeune élève, se demandant comment il allait aborder le sujet.

**« Très bien. Mr Addington, on a un sérieux sujet à aborder, vous et moi. C'est très important. »**

Oui, c'était une bonne façon d'entrer en matière. Le blond fixa l'homme dans les yeux, semblant indécis.

**« Hmmm ... Sinon, vous pouvez aussi m'oublietter ? »** proposa-t-il, pas sûr de vouloir savoir finalement.

Merryl se rapprocha de son amant.

« **Merci**, » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. « **Je te revaudrai ça de façon très convaincante. »**

L'homme retint un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Harriet retournait s'installer dans son fauteuil pour reprendre sa lecture. Le sujet intéressant était dorénavant clos et le jeune Alfie toujours aussi innocent.

**« Vivement mes dix-huit ans et loin du règlement de l'école ! » **s'exclama-t-elle clairement pour embêter son frère alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement.

**« Dévergondée ! »** fit Severus.

**« Même pas ! Je sais juste ce que je veux ! »**

**« Harriet ! »** s'exclama alors Merryl. **« Je ne veux pas non plus devenir grand-tante de sitôt et ta mère ne voudrait pas devenir grand-mère non plus ! »**

**« Je mettrai un capuchon, »** soupira la jeune fille comme si c'était une évidence.

Les adultes soupirèrent. Harriet était un cas désespéré pour certaines choses, ou bien était-ce le fait qu'elle était trop vieille et provenant d'une époque aux moeurs plus relâchées qui la rendait si ouverte ?

Rapidement, il ne resta plus que Severus et Alfie dans la pièce se faisant face. Le blond s'assura que sa mère n'était plus du tout dans les parages, ne s'inquiétant pas trop de sa cousine qui était de toute façon au courant de la chose, jeunesse oblige, avant de se tourner le Serpentard.

**« Vous allez sérieusement dire au fils de votre copine comment faire des enfants ou je peux partir et faire semblant d'être mortifié devant ma mère ? »**

Severus releva un sourcil, légèrement surpris. Mais connaissant la mère, ce n'était en fait pas si surprenant que cela.

**« Ainsi donc, pas si pur et innocent que cela,** » fit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « **Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur. »**

**« Allez. Filez. »**

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, ayant oublié pourquoi il était venu voir sa mère à l'origine. Il salua sa cousine au passage avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Il se retourna et fit face à son professeur.

**« J'espère juste que vous saurez vous en souvenir, »** dit-il avec assurance. **« Moi, je saurai me souvenir si vous faites du mal à ma mère. »**

Dire que Severus était surpris par les paroles du jeune Serdaigle était un euphémisme. Pourtant il n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de répondre avec la plus grande honnêteté.

**« J'ai déjà perdu une Evans, Mr Addington. Je n'en perdrai pas une deuxième. Pas sans avoir fait tout mon possible pour la protéger. »**

Alfie hocha la tête avant de quitter les appartements de sa mère.

**« Voilà qui était bizarre, » **commenta Harriet qui regardait la porte, tout aussi surprise que son frère.

**« Plus que toi ? »**

**« Moi, j'ai une excuse pour être légèrement étrange, » **rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de soupirer.

**« En tout cas, Merryl va tomber de haut quand elle apprendra que son fils n'est pas aussi pur et innocent qu'elle le croit. »**

**« Ne lui dis pas. »**

**« C'est le problème d'Alfie, pas le mien. Mais je jure sur ma magie que je ne suis pas responsable de ses connaissances. »**

Severus eut un rictus.

**« Personne ne peut être responsable des connaissances d'un Serdaigle. Cette maison est un puits de sagesse et de connaissance à elle toute seule. »**

**« Si tu savais tous les trésors qu'on peut trouver dans les bibliothèques de la salle commune,** » soupira la jeune fille avec un sourire avant de retourner à son ouvrage. **« Une vraie mine d'or. »**

L'homme sourit et laissa sa soeur à sa lecture une fois encore. Malheureusement, son intermède avec Merryl ayant été écourté et qu'elle avait disparu Merlin seul savait où, il ne lui restait plus qu'à errer dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un élève enfreignant le règlement pour jouer son rôle de la terrible et froide Chauve-Souris des Cachots. Il sentait que des rubis allaient encore quitter le sablier. Il retint un sourire à cette simple idée et sortit lui aussi, laissant sa soeur seule, bien en sécurité dans les appartements de Merryl.


	87. La Troisième Tâche

**Chapitre 87 : La Troisième Tâche**

Harriet vit les jours défiler rapidement et la date du vingt-quatre juin et avec elle la terrible tâche du labyrinthe. Quand elle se leva, ce jour-là, elle resta longuement debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à observer le terrain de Quidditch. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le sommet des haies. Selon le livre, il y aurait des créatures à l'intérieur, dangereuses pour la plupart. Et aussi Viktor Krum ensorcelé. Elle espérait que ce dernier point ne serait pas vrai. Elle devrait juste peut-être se débarrasser de Cédric afin qu'il survive.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées, et elle vint ouvrir. Elle découvrit Luna sur le seuil avec un panier rempli de toasts.

**« Tu as manqué le petit-déjeuner, » **expliqua-t-elle en entrant. « **Et tu dois être en forme pour ce soir. »**

**« Merci Luna, **» répondit en murmurant la jeune Prince.

**« Tu es stressée ? »**

**« Plus que tu ne l'imagines. »**

**« Je l'imagine très bien. Ta tête grouille de joncheruines. »**

Harriet sourit. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ces joncheruines mais elle adorait Luna et son étrangeté si particulière et originale. Elle était rafraîchissante et en ce moment même, légèrement distrayante.

**« Si tu le dis, **» rit-elle doucement.

« **Mange un morceau,** » ordonna ensuite avec une autorité la plus jeune en allant poser son panier sur la table de travail de la jeune Prince. **« Au moins trois toasts. »**

**« Chef, oui, Chef,** » répliqua la championne en s'installant.

**« Et tu les beurres ! »**

**« Tant que tu y es, tu me donnes la becquée ? »**

**« Si c'est vraiment nécessaire, »** rit Luna en tendant la main vers les tranches de pain grillées.

**« Non. Merci. Je suis assez grande pour manger seule. »**

**« Du haut de tes trente-cinq ans, j'espère ! »**

Harriet se figea, un toast à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Luna était-elle au courant de cela aussi ou plaisantait-elle juste ? Elle préféra ne pas commenter, souriant juste comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague, et mangea les trois toasts demandés, généreusement beurrés. Puis, elle descendit, encore sous les injonctions de sa jeune amie, et sortit profiter de l'air et du soleil estival. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Padma, ensuite Hermione et Neville, et enfin Drago.

La jeune Prince se sentait mal par rapport à ce dernier. Ce serait peut-être la dernière année où ils pourraient être des amis. Elle espérait que non. Elle espérait que rien de ce qui se passait dans les livres ne se déroulerait et que Voldy-face-de-serpent n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'elle pourrait à jamais oublier et vivre pleinement une vie à l'abri des dangers de ce type. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, ils s'y rendirent tous ensemble et s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles, neutre pour les Gryffondors et le Serpentard, les amis d'Harriet ne voulant pas la laisser seule à ses pensées.

**« Miss Potter, »** fit le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette.

**« Oui, professeur ? »** demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard émeraude interrogateur vers lui.

**« Les champions doivent se réunir dans la salle du fond juste après le déjeuner, »** l'informa-t-il.

**« Mais ... la tâche n'a lieu que ce soir, »** fit-elle remarquer, les sourcils froncés.

**« Je le sais très bien, Potter, mais les familles des champions sont invitées à assister à la dernière tâche. Il s'agit simplement d'aller les saluer. »**

**« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. »**

Harriet avait complètement oublié ce détail. En même temps, elle voyait sa famille pour ainsi dire tous les jours. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea donc dans la salle à la suite de Cédric et Fleur. Viktor y était déjà à discuter avec sa mère dans une langue qu'elle supposa être du bulgare ou du russe. Elle salua d'un signe de tête la famille Delacour avant de rejoindre sa mère qui avait ôté son glamour pour l'occasion. Ensemble, elles rejoignirent Sirius et Merryl qui était justement en compagnie de Severus. Ainsi, même si ce dernier n'était pas sous glamour, il pouvait prétexter rester auprès de sa compagne puisqu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Ou à peine... Juste quelques copies d'examens à corriger. Quelques dizaines de copies.

Tout se passa joyeusement, Ronald Weasley était venu quelques secondes mais n'avait pas osé dire un mot devant les regards sombres du terrible professeur de potions et les noirs onyx d'Eileen. Il avait préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette, très peu digne d'un Gryffondor, contrairement à Neville qui salua tout le monde et vint embrasser sa petite amie pour lui donner du courage pour la dernière tâche.

Quand vint l'heure, quand le ciel devint d'un rouge crépusculaire, toute la petite famille se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Harriet les embrassa une dernière fois et regarda son frère dans les yeux. Elle ne dit rien mais glissa simplement sa main sous sa chemise pour en récupérer la chaîne et serrer le médaillon dans le creux de sa main. Severus lui fit un hochement de tête bref mais lui transmit tous ses encouragements dans ce simple regard si pénétrant qui était le sien.

Harriet rejoignit ensuite les autres champions auprès de Mr Verpey. Elle resta d'apparence froide en sa présence et à celle de cette langue de vipère journaliste, cette Rita Skeeter. Elle se plaça entre Fleur et Victor et attendit patiemment les instructions tout en regardant les tribunes se remplir.

Le terrain de Quidditch était dorénavant méconnaissable avec toutes ces haies de six mètres de haut qui constituaient le labyrinthe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ouverture sur une allée sombre. Cela ne rassurait pas spécialement la jeune Serdaigle qui assura un peu plus sa prise sur sa baguette déjà sortie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape et Black approchèrent de Verpey et des champions en compagnie de Hagrid.

**« Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, **» informa le professeur McGonagall. « **Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitiez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?** »

Les champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« **Alors, allez-y,** » dit joyeusement Verpey aux cinq patrouilleurs.

Ceux-ci partirent prendre position autour du labyrinthe. Ludo Verpey s'amplifia ensuite la voix d'un sort pour annoncer le début de la troisième et dernière tâche. Ainsi que les points. Sans surprise, Harriet apprit qu'elle était ex aequo avec Cédric pour la première place, suivi de Viktor Krum et Fleur en dernière position.

Elle s'avança aux cotés du Poufsouffle pour s'engager dans le labyrinthe au coup de canon. Harriet sentit immédiatement la différence une fois à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus le moindre son. Le brouhaha de la foule était occulté par les immenses haies. Sûrement un sortilège... Elle savait parfaitement par expérience qu'on entendait toujours la foule de n'importe où dans le stade, en particulier depuis le sol.

Elle lança un _lumos _pour éclairer son chemin et Cédric en fin de même. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, ils parvinrent à un croisement. Harriet échangea un regard avec le Poufsouffle.

**« A plus tard, Cédric, **» dit-elle simplement en prenant à gauche tandis qu'elle le voyait se diriger vers l'embranchement de droite.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux du fait qu'elle était séparée de lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne le recroiserait pas. Mais elle et sa chance légendaire pour se fourrer dans les situations les plus dangereuses et les plus critiques ... Elle avala sa salive alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas calme, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même, dans les allées obscures du labyrinthe.

Elle crut discerner au loin deux coups de canon annonçant l'entrée de Viktor et Fleur, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Elle avança simplement. Mais plus elle avançait, plus elle angoissait avec le sentiment d'être perdue. Elle accéléra alors le pas, tournant à une intersection puis à une autre encore et encore avant de tomber dans un cul de sac, puis dans un autre.

« **Respire, Harriet**, » dit-elle, frustrée, alors qu'elle avait le curieux sentiment d'être observée et pas par quelqu'un de confiant. « **Tu connais ce terrain. La coupe ne peut être qu'au centre. Au nord-ouest... »**

Elle se redressa et posa sa baguette sur la paume de sa main.

« _**Pointe au nord**_, » murmura-t-elle.

La baguette tourna sur elle-même pendant trois secondes avant de pointer quelque part sur sa droite, vers la haie. Elle rebroussa alors chemin et prit alors un chemin sur sa gauche qui tournait immédiatement à droite au lieu de prendre l'autre qui semblait mener vers le sud.

Elle trouva malgré tout quelque chose d'étrange. Verpey leur avait assuré qu'il y avait des créatures dans le labyrinthe. Alors pourquoi diable n'en croisait-elle aucune ?! Cela ne la rendait que plus mal à l'aise. Quelqu'un avait-il dégagé le chemin pour elle ? Croupton ou Pettigrow peut-être ? Ou un autre mangemort ? Tout était possible bien qu'elle se demandait comment ils auraient fait pour rentrer dans Poudlard avec toute cette surveillance.

Elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle et vit Cédric sortir d'une allée, les vêtements et les cheveux roussis.

**« Va pas par là, il y a les scrouts à pétards de Hagrid, **» l'avertit-il avant de disparaître sur un autre sentier.

Cela lui semblait bien trop familier, l'affaire des Scrouts et Cédric justement qu'elle recroisait de cette manière-là précisément. Se faisait-elle un film ? Peut-être. Elle cessa toute pensée en tournant à un angle pour tomber sur son ancienne famille.

**« Evidemment, après le scrout, l'épouvantard ! Au moins, il ne prend pas la forme d'un détraqueur ... »**

Elle se ferma totalement aux propos acerbes de sa mère et ses cousins et imagina une panthère se faire poursuivre par un chien. Cela la fit rire alors qu'elle prononçait la formule. Elle se promit de ne jamais rapporter cela à son frère ou même à Sirius sinon cela allait barder pour elle. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle poursuivit son chemin tournant à gauche..., puis à droite..., puis à gauche... et encore à gauche... en fonction de ce que lui indiquait son sort d'orientation. Elle tomba encore sur quelques culs de sac mais elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait du but.

Elle arriva devant un nuage de brume dorée et soupira. Elle mettait sa main à couper qu'elle se retrouverait la tête en bas. Elle fit un pas dans le nuage. Elle se retrouva effectivement à l'envers avec la voûte du ciel sombre et parsemée d'étoiles en dessous d'elle. Ou du moins elle en avait l'illusion. Ce n'était que cela. Une illusion presque tangible que son esprit percevait comme la réalité. Le Professeur Flitwick avait certainement dû s'amuser à la créer. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide. Elle se concentra juste sur son objectif, à savoir avancer. Elle put alors traverser la brume et continuer son chemin, ses pieds bien ancrés sur la terre ferme.

Harriet entendit soudain Fleur hurler quelque part non loin d'elle. Elle ne se sentit pas rassurée. Cela se passait trop comme dans le livre qu'elle s'imaginait déjà Viktor ensorcelé lancer le doloris à Fleur et puis à Cédric. Pitié que cela ne se passe pas ainsi... Mais comment cela pouvait-il se passer ainsi alors que Croupton n'était plus professeur ici ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Sauf que les éléments se rattachaient les uns aux autres comme elle les connaissait alors que certains points étaient changés ! C'était d'un frustrant !

Elle parcourut encore les sombres allées, guidées par son sortilège d'orientation, tombant sur quelques culs de sac et une fois un énorme scrout à pétard mais un _impedimenta_ sur le ventre et c'était réglé. Elle trottinait, le vaisseau lumineux de sa baguette éclairant faiblement sa route. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer un sortilège.

**« **_**Endoloris ! **__» _s'écria Viktor.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »** s'exclama Cédric.

Harriet accéléra le pas et tourna vers les voix à une bifurcation. Elle entendit le cri de Cédric qui venait de se prendre un autre sortilège de torture en pleine face. Elle le voyait au sol, tremblant et hurlant tout en essayant de se défendre mais aucun sort ne semblait parvenir à son esprit torturé. Entre le Poufsouffle et elle se tenait Viktor. Harriet ne réfléchit pas plus que cela et brandit sa baguette.

**« **_**Stupefix ! »**_

Le russe tomba au sol. La jeune fille s'avança et tendit la main pour aider Cédric à se relever. Il la remercia pour son aide et ils parcoururent quelques mètres dans le silence, la plus jeune écoutant le souffle court du garçon.

**« Cédric ? »** fit-elle au bout de quelques instants, incertaine de comment elle allait le dire.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Hmmm... Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître absolument dingue mais ... tout ce qui vient de se passer dans ce labyrinthe, je l'ai déjà vu auparavant. Exactement de la même façon, tout s'est produit à l'exception d'une chose. » **

Elle préférait aborder le sujet comme si elle était une médium qu'en expliquant qu'elle venait du futur et qu'elle savait tout grâce à un foutu bouquin à renommée mondiale. Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il la fixait de ses yeux gris. Ils tournèrent et virent le trophée sur un podium au bout de l'allée, luisant doucement dans l'obscurité, tel un phare.

**« Laquelle ? »** demanda-t-il, le don de voyance n'était pas un phénomène si rare dans le monde des sorciers.

**« Nous prenons le trophée ensemble et nous sommes emmenés quelque part. »**

**« Où ? »**

**« Une sorte de cimetière et ... un homme approche de nous... Et tu meurs. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

Elle se tourna vers le Poufsouffle et brandit sa baguette vers lui.

**« **_**Immobilus **_**! »**

Le Poufsouffle avait été surpris. Harriet était bien trop proche de lui et bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse réagir. Elle s'empara de la baguette du jeune homme et la posa un peu plus loin. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et écarta les quelques mèches qui lui ombrageaient le visage. Elle croisa son regard colérique.

**« Je suis désolée, Cédric, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre ou si même cela va se passer comme je l'ai rêvé, mais dans le doute, je préfère agir ainsi pour te protéger. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent de sa main. Pas pour moi. »** Elle se redressa et observa le trophée avant de reporter son regard sur le sorcier à ses pieds. **« J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras. »**

Elle marcha et s'arrêta devant le trophée. Elle jeta un simple regard sur le Poufsouffle derrière elle. Il l'observait, toujours immobile. Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste avant d'inspirer profondément et de tendre la main, les yeux fermés. Elle retint un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait la sensation familière d'être tirée au niveau du nombril. Le trophée était un portoloin... Un portoloin qui le menait tout droit vers un funeste destin.


	88. La Résurrection de l'Ennemi

**Chapitre 88 : La Résurrection de l'Ennemi**

Harriet atterrit lourdement dans le sombre cimetière et se cogna la tête contre une pierre tombale. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette mais elle était sonnée par le choc de l'atterrissage. Elle porta sa main libre à sa tête et vit du sang sur ses doigts. Elle s'était sérieusement cognée. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et tourna autour d'elle, cherchant à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire en ce moment.

Elle ne remarqua que trop tard qu'une personne était là. Elle l'avait désarmée et l'avait agrippée pour l'amener au-dessus d'une tombe. Elle en lut le nom. _Tom Jedusor_.

**« Oh non**, » murmura-t-elle en tentant de se débattre.

Elle réussit à donner un coup à l'homme – elle l'avait entendu grogner de sa voix grave – mais ne put pas se libérer de sa poigne. Elle reçut une gifle en plein visage avant d'être suspendue à la statue mortuaire au-dessus de la tombe du père de Voldemort. Elle réussit malgré tout à donner encore l'un ou l'autre coup de pieds à l'homme qui venait de l'attacher avant qu'il ne soit hors de sa portée.

Puis, elle observa les lieux. Un immense chaudron de pierre se trouvait devant elle, et un homme de petite taille qu'elle devina être Pettigrow s'avancer vers ce dernier en tenant un bébé emmailloté devant lui comme si c'était une chose à la fois précieuse et dégoûtante.

Alors que ses facultés cognitives reprenaient peu à peu le dessus sur le coup qu'elle s'était fait à la tête, elle tenta de se libérer au moins un bras pour porter la main à son cou et ainsi user du portoioin d'urgence. Sauf que l'autre homme, le grand, l'avait bien attachée.

Elle allait devoir attendre et assister à la résurrection du mage noir ...

Elle fut sûre de l'identité de Pettigrow quand elle vit qu'un doigt lui manquait à une main.

**« Vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis quand cela se fera savoir, **» siffla-t-elle, tentant de l'effrayer. «** Remus et Sirius vous le feront payer au centuple, Pettigrow. »**

**« Tais-toi ! »** s'exclama l'autre sorcier en lui donnant une autre gifle avant de lui enfoncer un morceau d'étoffe dans la bouche.

Cela avait été fait avec violence, mais ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant pour la jeune fille. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était le goût horrible, un mélange de sueur et de terre dont il était imprégné et qui touchait directement ses papilles gustatives. Elle mettrait des heures à se laver et se rincer la bouche en rentrant, cela était une certitude. C'était immonde !

Pettigrow, lui, n'avait rien dit, ni rien fait si ce n'est préparer le nécessaire pour le rituel. Il disparut pendant un instant derrière elle mais elle ne pouvait pas voir où, ne pouvant regarder que devant elle. Harriet commença peu à peu à angoisser à mesure que l'heure tournait.

Elle vit le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintiller un peu plus loin. Et elle réfléchit. Si elle prenait son portoloin d'urgence, ne risquait-elle pas de laisser à cet homme qui allait renaître un aller simple pour Poudlard ? Elle mettrait tous ses amis en danger ainsi...

Elle porta ensuite son regard sur le tas de tissu qui ressemblait trop à un bébé emmailloté. Pour la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle le détestait déjà. Et dire qu'à une époque, elle était prête à écouter ce que ce taré pourrait dire. Elle qui détestait Dumbledore pour toutes ses manigances et manipulations. Elle en venait à détester cet autre homme aussi alors que techniquement il était lui aussi une victime des circonstances. A la différence que lui avait choisi la sombre voie de la magie noire et elle celle de la lumière.

Elle vit un serpent immense onduler lentement vers le tas de tissu noir et détourna le regard. Elle préférait ne plus regarder cette chose et essaya à nouveau de se défaire de ses liens sans le moindre succès.

Soudain, des flammes apparurent sous le chaudron et Harriet vit de loin le liquide qui semblait chauffer très vite. Elle entendit soudain la voix de Voldemort s'exclamer, impatiente.

**«**_** Dépêche-toi !**_** »**

La voix était aiguë et glacée. Elle donna des frissons dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Elle ne fut pas autant horrifiée qu'elle s'y était attendue en voyant l'apparence de Voldemort. Les films et les livres avaient été particulièrement fidèles à cette vision. Il avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi sans vraiment en avoir l'air, totalement chauve et la peau recouverte d'écailles rouge extrêmement sombre. Ses membres étaient extrêmement frêles et son visage était semblable à celui d'un serpent, avec des yeux de braise flamboyant d'une sinistre façon.

Elle observa le rituel en silence, Wormtail transportant ce corps hideux et le jeter dans le chaudron bouillant. Elle remercia mentalement sa mère de lui avoir fait enlever l'horcruxe il y avait de cela des années, sinon elle devinait légèrement quelles souffrances elle aurait eues à endurer à cet instant.

**« **_**Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! » **_

La voix de Wormtail était à peine perceptible mais Harriet l'entendait, sachant déjà plus ou moins ce qui devait se dérouler. Ce fut pourquoi elle ne fut que partiellement surprise par le grincement de la tombe sous elle et de voir de la poussière et quelques fragments d'os s'envoler pour tomber doucement dans le chaudron.

Le liquide qui semblait aussi brillant que le diamant prit une couleur bleu vif. Harriet inspira profondément car elle ne voulait pas voir l'acte suivant. Elle en avait déjà la nausée rien qu'à l'entendre.

**« **_**Que la chair – du serviteur – donnée vo-volontaire – fasse – revivre – son maître. »**_

Les sanglots de Wormtail furent suivis d'un hurlement déchirant et un bruit sourd d'un objet qui tombe sur le sol se fit entendre. Elle entendit ses halètements et ses gémissements ainsi que le petit son distinctif de quelque chose qui tombe dans un liquide.

Elle s'obligea ensuite à rouvrir les yeux. Puisqu'elle était obligée d'assister à la résurrection de Voldemort, elle voulait voir ce misérable lui trancher la chair pour récolter son sang. Elle le défia du regard alors qu'elle voyait la lame étincelante se diriger vers son bras droit.

**« **_**Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat. »**_

Elle serra la mâchoire quand elle sentit la morsure du fer. Elle vit à peine le liquide carmin qu'elle sentait couler le long de sa manche. Elle continua simplement à fixer le traître fouiller ses poches de sa main unique à la recherche d'un flacon pour prélever son liquide vital.

Une fois le sang dans le chaudron, le liquide devint d'un blanc aveuglant. L'autre homme qui était resté immobile durant le rituel ricana en voyant Wormtail s'effondrer au sol en gémissant, tenant son moignon ensanglanté contre sa poitrine.

Progressivement les étincelles qui s'échappaient du chaudron s'éteignirent, remplacées par une lourde vapeur sombre si épaisse qu'on ne pouvait tout simplement rien voir au travers. Petit à petit, une silhouette d'un homme grand et squelettique se discerna dans la vapeur sortant du chaudron.

« **Habille-moi !** » ordonna la voix aiguë et glacée de Voldemort.

Harriet aurait bien aimé lui répliquer qu'à son âge, il était plus qu'assez grand pour s'habiller tout seul mais ce foutu bâillon l'empêchait d'émettre plus que des sons étouffés. Elle observa donc d'un oeil un peu moqueur l'homme à l'identité inconnue – peut-être Croupton Junior – apporter la robe noire dans laquelle Voldemort était emmailloté et faire ce qui était demandé.

Après cela, l'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harriet... et Harriet le regarda également. Il était hideux avec son visage livide, ses yeux écarlates et son nez plat et reptilien.

Elle inspira profondément et le défia du regard, indignée d'être ainsi ligotée. Elle allait se comporter en fille héritière de nobles familles. Du moins autant que possible car au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait la peur de mourir.

D'un certain côté, au vu de la situation où elle était, elle espérait qu'elle aurait ce duel. Sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Tout en pensant à tout cela, elle l'observa examiner son corps avec ses yeux et son toucher. Il semblait plus que ravi d'être revenu à la vie et de pouvoir se mouvoir par lui-même. Chose qu'elle pouvait parfaitement concevoir. Cela ne devait pas être drôle de dépendre totalement d'un autre...

Elle ignora le serpent qui lui tournait autour et garda les yeux fixés sur cet homme, son ennemi. Elle le vit malmener Wormtail alors qu'il était blessé. Pas que cela la touche vraiment mais dans le principe, il était son serviteur et venait de sacrifier une main pour le faire renaître. Il lui était redevable !

Elle l'observa ensuite appliquer contre la Marque des Ténèbres la pointe de sa baguette aussi blanche que de l'os. Du bois d'if... Pourquoi tout devait être comme dans le livre ? Ou presque puisqu'elle n'avait pas la baguette en bois de houx ... Elle ne l'avait pas acceptée... Donc pas de coeurs jumeaux. Pas de _priori incantatum_... Pas de distraction et donc pas de possibilité de rejoindre le Trophée...

Elle se fustigea mentalement de se stresser ainsi. Elle devait rester alerte et profiter de la moindre occasion pour s'échapper.

La Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel et le mage noir la contempla un instant sans prêter attention aux sanglots de son serviteur. Quant à l'autre homme, il venait de se placer à une place d'un cercle imaginaire qu'Harriet pouvait déjà se représenter.

Le mage noir marmonnait, se demandant qui lui était resté fidèle et qui préférait se terrer comme des lâches et le trahir. Il faisant les cents pas devant Harriet, scrutant l'obscurité du cimetière en attendant ses précieux Mangemorts.

Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Harriet et s'approcha pour lui ôter le bâillon. Elle en fut plus que ravie alors qu'elle l'entendait parler.

**« Harriet Potter, »** susurrait-il. «** Tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père. »**

**« Vous savez, je ne suis pas une cruche. Pettigrow a mentionné les ossements du père pour faire renaître le fils. »**

**« Sais-tu alors qu'il était un Moldu et un imbécile ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas non plus la science infuse. Mais par cette information, je peux maintenant dire que vous êtes tout comme moi un Sang-Mêlé. Etonnant pour quelqu'un qui défend les préceptes des Sangs-Purs... Mais pourquoi devrais-je être choquée ? »**

Elle le vit pincer les lèvres tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père, tout comme ta chère mère au sang-de-bourbe ont eu leur utilité. Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant, et moi j'ai tué mon père. Et pourtant maintenant, il m'a été utile pour renaître. »**

**« Excusez-moi, mais l'examen d'Histoire c'était ce matin ! Je suis peut-être une Serdaigle mais je trouve les histoires mal racontées extrêmement barbantes ! »**

**« Tu n'aimes pas ma manière de raconter ? »**

**« Je préfère lire un bon livre qu'écouter un mauvais conteur. Peut-être devriez-vous apprendre à chanter tel aède à l'époque d'Homère. Cela pourrait devenir intéressant. Peut-être. »**

**« Tu es une sale gamine arrogante. »**

**« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Et cela me permet de me débarrasser du fils de Dumbledore quand il me tape sur le système. »**

**« Le fils de Dumbledore ? Albus Dumbledore n'a pas d'enfant. »**

**« Il est vrai que cela s'est fait à l'abri des regards et en plein adultère..., »** fit pensivement Harriet alors qu'elle tournait ses poignets.

Elle sentait que la circulation était partiellement coupée et elle avait des fourmillements au bout de ses doigts. Toutefois, elle voulait concentrer l'homme sur autre chose qu'elle-même. Elle vit le serpent cracher, menaçant, et elle préféra cracher à son tour.

**« **_**Ne t'approches pas de moi, Serpent ! »**_

**« Tu es fourchelangue ? **» s'étonna ensuite le mage noir alors que le serpent crachait encore plus fort tout en reculant auprès de son maître.

**« Il serait peut-être temps de se mettre à jour,** » commenta Harriet. « **Toute l'Angleterre est au courant depuis ... 1992. On m'a même prise pendant un instant pour l'héritière de Serpentard. Ce qui est complètement ridicule ! Je n'ai pas de sang Gaunt dans les veines contrairement à vous. **»

L'homme la regarda, pensif, glissant un de ses doigts osseux le long de ses lèvres.

**« Tu es sans nul doute intelligente, »** commenta-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau d'elle. **« Mais tu divulgues trop d'informations. »**

**« Peut-être que je les révèle à dessein, » **dit-elle avec un petit air suffisant.

**« Donc tu me révèles l'existence d'un enfant né d'un adultère qui se trouve être un Dumbledore alors qu'il est ton protecteur, ton tuteur ? »**

**« Mais ... qui vous a dit ça ? » **s'étonna Harriet, relevant les sourcils bien qu'avec une pointe de colère. **« Que Dumbledore aille crever la gueule ouverte ! Je ne suis pas sa pupille, déjà qu'il m'a laissé auprès de mes sales Moldus d'oncle et tante pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Je ne sais pas s'il était au courant que j'y étais battue mais en tout cas, je suis bien contente de ne plus y être et d'avoir été récupérée par Lady Prince ! »**

**« Tu détestes les Moldus ? »**

**« Non, »** réfuta-t-elle. **« Je déteste ceux qui ont du pouvoir et qui se croient tout permis avec. Je déteste mon oncle et ma tante qui se sont cru tout permis sur moi et m'ont traitée comme leur esclave alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je déteste Dumbledore d'avoir usé de son statut de tuteur pour piocher dans mon héritage, pour avoir laisser Sirius croupir à Azkaban et pour avoir prévu un mariage avec son fils Ronald Weasley ! Ca y est, je l'ai dit ! ... Et j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de penser tout cela comme une réalité ! Moi épouse de ce rustre ! Quelle horreur ! »**

**« Donc, ce Ronald Weasley est le rejeton de Dumbledore ... »**

**« L'un des rejetons, »** corrigea-t-elle.** « Mais techniquement, vous avez déjà rendu l'autre complètement folle alors ... »**

**« Dis m'en plus, »** susurra-t-il.

**« Elle a joué avec un journal vous appartenant il y a quelques années et elle est devenue complètement cinglée alors que vous la possédiez. Cette pauvre fille m'inspire de la peine... Triste fin... »** Elle soupira avant de tirer sur ses liens. **« Vous me libérez ? Je ne sens plus mes doigts. »**


	89. Une Conversation avec un Revenant

**Chapitre 89 : Une Conversation avec un Revenant**

_**« Vous me libérez ? Je ne sens plus mes doigts. »**_

Il releva un sourcil alors qu'il agitait sa baguette. Il ne la craignait pas du tout. Il faisait exactement comme elle le lui demandait. Etait-ce une ruse ou une preuve d'arrogance et de supériorité ? Elle ne pouvait le dire.

Elle massa ses poignets endoloris, grimaçant à peine en touchant sa plaie et alla récupérer sa baguette sous le regard de braise. Mais elle ne tenta rien. Elle ne tenta pas non plus de porter la main à son cou. Pas encore. Elle sentait juste que le médaillon était là. Mais elle devait trouver l'opportunité de le faire en toute sécurité.

Elle porta par légère curiosité son regard sur manoir sur la colline. Il était lugubre et semblait abandonné depuis longtemps.

**« Cette maison t'intrigue ? » **

**« C'est celle de votre père, » **affirma-t-elle bien qu'elle fit passer cela plus pour une question.

**« Tu l'as deviné ou tu le savais ? »**

**« Esprit de déduction. Père moldu, maison moldue. Mais laissez-moi deviner... »**

Elle ne devinait pas du tout puisqu'elle savait mais elle préférait jouer cette carte qui marchait bien.

**« Vous êtes un orphelin et vous avez tué votre père parce qu'il a abandonné votre mère. Il l'avait rejetée parce qu'elle était une sorcière, je parie. Rien d'étonnant. Je connais bien ce sentiment... Je peux comprendre, je crois. De la haine engendrée par la peur. Ce que cet homme a fait est impardonnable, »** ajouta-t-elle en montrant la tombe de Jedusor Senior. **« Mais cela ne justifie pas pour autant vos actes. Maintenant qui suis-je pour juger ? Je n'ai même pas encore quinze ans et vous avez au bas mot ... Soixante ? Soixante-cinq ans ? »**

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle remarqua que des personnes étaient arrivées, toutes vêtues de cape et portant un masque pour dissimuler leur visage. Elle les vit se mettre à genoux, certains avec craintes, d'autres n'en croyant tout simplement pas leurs yeux, mais tous murmurant _'__**Maître ... Maître...'**_alors que chacun à leur tour venait baiser le bas de la robe du mage noir avant de rejoindre le cercle.

Ensuite, ce dernier posa son regard sur la jeune Serdaigle.

**« N'espérez même pas cela de ma part. Je ne suis pas une lèche-botte ! »**

Plusieurs Mangemorts poussèrent des cris indignés à son audace mais elle continua de défier le mage noir du regard, n'en ayant cure.

**« Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas une hypocrite qui revient vers son Maître la queue entre les jambes par peur de son courroux quand il apprendra qu'on a pas été aussi fidèle qu'il l'aurait espérer, »** rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix acerbe. **« Moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. **»

Voldemort eut un éclat de rire.

**« Tu es intrigante, Harriet Potter. » **

**« On me le dit souvent. »**

**« Tu as tant d'audaces, tu oses t'adresser ainsi à mes mangemorts coupables de lâcheté. » **

Il fit un geste de la main pour présenter ses Mangemorts, englobant parmi eux Wormtail qui était revenu lui aussi par crainte bien que ce n'était pas de Voldemort lui-même dont le rat devait avoir peur. Pas que de lui en tout cas.

**« Tu oses me tenir tête. Je ne sais pas si je dois te torturer pour autant d'irrespect ou pour tant de courage, digne de tes parents. »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils en soient vraiment pour quelque chose, »** répliqua-t-elle. **« On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu l'occasion de les fréquenter et d'apprendre quelque chose d'eux. »**

**« En cela, nous avons donc un point commun, »** fit le mage noir en lui tournant autour.

**« Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en réjouir ou en être horrifiée... Par contre, dois-je deviner seule la raison de ma visite ou bien vous m'avez fait kidnappée juste pour ce rituel de sang ? »**

**« Tu acceptes mon retour ? »**

**« C'était inévitable ! Même Dumbledore le crie sur tous les toits. Ou presque. Il est plus calme ces derniers temps. Magia y est pour quelque chose à vrai dire ... Elle a été relativement sévère dans son jugement... Etre privé d'une partie de sa magie... »**

**« Vraiment ... »**

**« Bien fait pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Il n'avait qu'à pas mettre des blocs magiques sur moi. »**

Lord Voldemort l'observa encore un moment, tout comme les Mangemorts.

**« Tu détestes Dumbledore..., »** dit-il à voix haute, semblant réfléchir alors qu'il lui tournait toujours autour.

Son serpent en faisant de même mais dans le sens inverse.

**« Tu pourrais peut-être devenir une alliée. **»

**« En quel honneur ce revirement de situation ?** » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. **« Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, je croyais devoir vous considérer comme un ennemi mortel. Bien que j'avoue m'être questionnée à votre sujet et sur vos objectifs ... Est-ce qu'ils valent la peine ? » **Elle eut une moue pensive. **« Oui, certains en valent la peine. Mais pas au prix que vous exigez, je pense. La mort et la torture ne sont pas la solution. C'est juste de la violence gratuite. »**

Peut-être pourrait-elle partir... Peut-être la laisserait-il partir ... Elle restait malgré tout sur ses gardes. Pourtant elle avait profité de l'occasion, tout en réfléchissant, elle avait fait passer son geste de porter la main à son cou pour triturer son médaillon comme un geste anodin et typiquement féminin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire le mot magique.

**« Mon but est de vaincre la mort,** » dit soudain Voldemort.

**« Un but très personnel, **» commenta Harriet. **« Justifie-t-il autant de larbins ? Etre immortel... hmmm... J'aimerais bien être immortelle aussi,** » commenta-t-elle pour elle-même. **« Comme ça j'aurais l'éternité pour lire encore et toujours plus de romans ! Mais ce n'est qu'une chimère... »**

**« Comment pourrais-tu expliquer mon retour ? »**

**« Une violation des lois de la nature ? » **répondit Harriet pour ne pas dire le mot-clef qui signifierait sa mort immédiate. **« Et sinon, vos buts pour le monde ? Si vous êtes, tel que vous le prétendez, immortel, vous devez bien avoir des objectifs ? Si vous voulez que je vous rejoigne, il va falloir me convaincre. Je vous souhaite bonne chance par contre car je ne suis ni stupide, ni crédule. »**

Il y eut à nouveau un murmure outré dans l'assemblée et quelques mangemorts parmi les plus fidèles trouillards de sa majesté Face-de-Serpent sortirent leur baguette pour la punir de son insolence.

« _**Endoloris !**_» s'écria l'un d'eux.

Elle se prit le sortilège en pleine face sans qu'elle ne puisse l'esquiver. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu ardent la parcourrait et la brûlait jusqu'aux os. Elle hurla de douleur pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité. Pourtant cela ne dura pas plus de trente secondes. Le sortilège cessa en même temps que des cris qui l'accompagnaient. L'homme qui avait osé lui lancer le sortilège était lui-même puni par Voldemort en personne.

**« Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'interrompre dans une conversation des plus inintéressantes, Goyle ! **» siffla-t-il de sa voix aiguë et glaciale.

**« O-oui... Maître, »** gémit le sorcier.

La jeune Serdaigle trembla. C'était donc cela le doloris... C'était le sortilège le plus horrible qu'il lui avait été donné de subir. Severus avait raison. Il n'y avait rien de comparable. Ses souffrances auprès des Dursley n'étaient rien à côté de ça. Elle inspira profondément tandis qu'elle serrait les poings et se força à se relever. Elle sentait qu'elle tremblait encore alors qu'elle reportait son regard fier sur le Mangemort qui avait lancé l'impardonnable et sur Voldemort qui l'avait étrangement ... vengée ? Protégée ? Rendu justice peut-être ? Mais pourquoi ? Selon le canon de Harry Potter, il était homme à aimer regarder les personnes souffrir.

« **Pardonne à mon serviteur son impolitesse**, » dit le mage noir en approchant d'elle.

**« Bien que le pardon est dans ma nature, »** souffla-t-elle en colère. « **Jamais pour ce sortilège. Il est ... impardonnable. »**

**« J'aime ce sortilège ..., »** révéla Voldemort avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

**« Alors vous êtes impardonnable aussi ! » **

**« Serait-ce ta manière de me dire que tu refuses mon offre ? »**

**« Sauf que vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous défendez ! J'entends juste que vous aimez faire souffrir les gens autour de vous ! Rejoindre quelqu'un qui se complait dans l'art de la torture ne signifierait que la corruption de mon coeur et de mon âme ! Je refuse de faire cela alors que j'ai pu voir de mes yeux tout ce qu'il y a de plus beaux et de plus pur dans la magie ! »**

Le mage noir la regarda avec des yeux flamboyants.

**« Dans ce cas, je t'accorde une dernière chance de survie, »** dit-il. **« Prends ta baguette et affronte moi en duel. » **Ainsi donc, elle devrait quand même se battre. « **On t'a appris à te battre en duel, non ?** » demanda-t-il ensuite à voix basse, un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres.

Elle pinça les lèvres et serra sa baguette.

**« D'abord, nous devons nous saluer, Harriet, »** continua-t-il en enjoignant le geste à la parole.

Elle fixa le mage noir avec colère et peur. Elle hésitait à le saluer et pas tout simplement tenter sa chance dans la fuite. Elle se fustigea mentalement une fois encore. Elle n'avait aucune chance à fuir en courant. Elle devrait se battre. Son frère l'avait entraînée à ça en prévision d'une telle éventualité. Mais elle n'avait pas sa dague avec elle ... Elle avait juste sa baguette pour se battre et son médaillon pour s'enfuir. A moins qu'elle fasse autrement …

**« Allons, il faut respecter les usages ... »**

**« Je sais parfaitement cela, Voldemort, »** siffla-t-elle. **« Mais permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je n'ai même pas quinze ans et que vous me proposez un duel à mort ! Duel dont vous serez probablement vainqueur au vu de votre expérience. Puis-je respirer et faire une petite prière ? On ne peut pas dire que je puisse m'échapper vu que je suis dans un cimetière à Outsiplou-les-bains-de-pied, entourée d'une vingtaine de mangemorts, un serpent des plus venimeux et un mage noir dont la simple évocation du nom fait trembler l'Angleterre toute entière ! Je souffle ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains ! Et quand je l'aurais pris, je vous saluerai ! C'est clair ?! » **

Elle souffla, frustrée, alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux corbeau.

**« Merde quoi ! On ne peut même plus avoir sa dernière pensée tranquille ! »** ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

**« Et quelle est ta dernière pensée, Harriet Potter ? »** demanda Voldemort en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas s'énerver.

Il était au contraire de relativement bonne humeur et même l'arrogance de la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à l'assombrir et provoquer sa colère. Et pourquoi pas lui accorder sa dernière pensée... Il pouvait être un peu magnanime, non ?

«** Mes parents**, » répondit finalement Harriet en serrant son médaillon dans le creux de sa main. « **Mon père était un très beau cerf à ce qu'on dit ...,** » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. « **J'aurais aimé le voir un jour... Et ma mère ... »** Elle porta son regard émeraude sur son ennemi. «** Certains disent qu'elle était une fleur de lys. »**

Elle avait intégré le mot magique dans sa phrase. Voldemort n'y avait vu que du feu. Et maintenant, elle était emportée par le portoloin. Elle sentit toutefois un sortilège la frapper au ventre. Ce n'était pas un impardonnable. Elle pencha plutôt pour un sortilège de découpe bien placé pour le coup.

Elle se sentit atterrir sur le sol de sa maison et porta immédiatement une main à son ventre déjà baigné de sang. Elle trembla quelques instants alors qu'elle tentait d'avancer vers la cheminée pour appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. Mais elle perdit connaissance à mi-chemin.


	90. Un Dur Réveil

**Chapitre 90 : Un Dur Réveil**

Quand Eileen ressentit un pincement dans sa magie, elle sut immédiatement que ce qu'ils avaient tous redouté s'était finalement produit. Harriet était à la maison Merlin seul savait dans quel état. Elle se redressa vivement et se métamorphosa en une magnifique chouette des neiges. Elle prit son envol sous les yeux de tous et émit un cri pour alerter Sirius, Severus et Merryl qui n'étaient pas auprès d'elle, les deux premiers patrouillant autour du labyrinthe et la dernière se trouvant assise avec les autres jurés.

Ensuite, elle quitta le domaine de Poudlard pour pouvoir atterrir, se métamorphoser et transplaner directement à son domicile. Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit précipitamment.

Le spectacle qui se révéla devant elle l'horrifia. Harriet était insconsciente au milieu du salon, baignant dans son sang à peine à quelques pas de la cheminée. Elle allait sans doute prévenir quelqu'un à l'aide par cheminette. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin et s'agenouilla auprès de sa fille pour la soigner. Un sort de découpe l'avait éventrée et son sang coulait abondamment autour d'elle.

Eileen glissa la pointe de sa baguette sur la plaie et murmura des paroles précipitées et inaudibles pendant plusieurs minutes. Les organes touchés se reconstruisirent, les chairs découpées se ressoudèrent et le sang disparut, laissant une Harriet bien pâle d'avoir perdu tant de ce liquide vital.

La mère embrassa alors sa fille sur le front avant de la soulever et l'allonger sur le canapé, non loin. Elle la recouvrit alors qu'elle la voyait légèrement trembler de froid et partit chercher dans son laboratoire quelques fioles de régénération sanguine qu'elle avait stockée quelques semaines plus tôt en prévision d'un désastre. Elle se remercia mentalement pour sa clairvoyance et remercia Magia pour leur avoir laissé d'une certaine manière un moyen de connaître l'avenir par ces quelques livres d'adolescent.

Elle veilla alors sur le sommeil de sa fille en attendant patiemment l'arrivée des autres.

xXxXxXx

Ce fut un linge frais appliqué sur son front qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et croisa le regard sombre de sa mère. Elle lui fit un sourire rassuré.

« **Bonsoir Harriet, **» lui dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue. « **Comment te sens-tu ? »**

**« Lourde ... et j'ai froid. »**

**« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Je t'ai déjà donné une potion mais il faut le temps qu'elle fasse son office. »**

La sorcière lança un sort de réchauffement autour de sa fille. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire en remerciement avant de refermer les yeux.

**« J'ai averti Dumbledore que tu étais arrivée inconsciente et gravement blessée, **» l'informa-t-elle. «** Il a bien entendu voulu venir mais j'ai refusé. »**

« **Rien d'étonnant, **» murmura Harriet.

**« Je lui ai toutefois promis de le tenir au courant. Il n'est certes pas une personne très fiable mais il est le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. »**

**« Tu ne lui as pas encore dit que c'était Voldemort, je suppose. »**

**« Non puisque tu étais encore inconsciente. Quand tu te sentiras prête, nous retournerons à Poudlard. Tous les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. »** Il y eut un moment de silence.** « Severus m'a dit avoir retrouvé le jeune Diggory stupéfixé. »**

**« Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Et j'ai eu raison de le faire. Il y avait Pettigrow et Croupton je pense. Et puis tous les autres... »** Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa sa mère. **« Voldemort est un sadique mais il est un peu différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. »**

**« Comment cela ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que j'ai eu une discussion différente de celle du bouquin ou si c'est juste parce que j'ai été la pipelette la plus stressée de l'univers mais ... à un moment, il a même été jusqu'à me proposer de m'allier à lui. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Pour gagner du temps et trouver une opportunité pour m'échapper, je lui ai parlé de Dumbledore, ses manigances et aussi l'existence de ses deux enfants. »**

**« Des données qu'il aurait pu connaître mais qui te placent contre lui et aussi des informations inconnues de tous... Cela pouvait t'afficher comme utile pour lui, effectivement. C'est bien joué. Ton frère serait fier de toi. »**

**« Je ne me sens même pas mal d'avoir vendu Ronald Weasley à Voldemort. Il va être sa cible, c'est certain. **» Harriet resta silencieuse un instant. **« Est-ce que cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »**

Eileen vit le doute dans les yeux de sa fille.

**« Non. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Et puis, un jour où l'autre, l'un de nous aurait usé de cette information contre Dumbledore et le mage noir aurait été au courant. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques mois, cela ne change au final pas grand chose. »**

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux détachés de sa fille pour la rassurer avant de soupirer.

**« Tu veux avaler quelque chose ? Ou boire ? »**

**« De l'eau seulement, »** répondit la Serdaigle. **« J'ai une boule qui me serre l'estomac. »**

**« D'accord. Je t'apporte ça. »**

Harriet se redressa doucement tandis que sa mère partait en cuisine lui chercher un verre d'eau. Elle se passa une main sur le ventre et fut rassurée de ne plus sentir cette horrible douleur ni d'avoir les mains poisseuses de son propre sang. Un verre d'eau apparut devant elle et elle le prit en remerciant sa mère avec un faible sourire. Eileen s'installa à côté d'elle et l'accueillit volontiers dans ses bras quand elle vint chercher du réconfort après la terrible épreuve qu'elle venait de subir.

Elle finit par se rendormir, rassurée et se sentant en sécurité à la maison. Elle la laissa se reposer encore. Dumbledore pouvait attendre. Elle la rallongea et veilla encore sur son sommeil. Sirius arriva une heure plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles tandis qu'ils savaient tous qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Severus avait du certainement prévenir Dumbledore en sentant sa marque ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le Gryffondor lui informa d'ailleurs que les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous avertis ou étaient sur le point de l'être. Le directeur ne semblait pas prendre tout cela à la légère.

Pour une fois que Dumbledore faisait quelque chose de bien ...

**« Comment va-t-elle ? **» demanda ensuite Sirius en observant sa filleule endormie. **« Elle est si pâle... »**

**« Elle va bien mieux qu'elle en a l'air, »** répondit Eileen d'une voix rassurante. **« J'y ai veillé. Elle sera sur pied et d'attaque demain matin à la première heure. »**

**« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. » **Il observa encore quelques instants Harriet avant de se préparer à repartir.** « Je vais en informer les autres et essayer de trouver Remus aussi. Il est injoignable. »**

Le Gryffondor partit sur ces mots, laissant la mère veiller sur la fille.

xXxXxXx

Harriet sortit de la cheminée et atterrit dans les bras de son frère. Elle apprécia l'étreinte alors qu'elle sentait le parfum d'herbes et d'épices fraîchement coupés lui emplir les narines. Un petit toussotement léger les fit se séparer. La jeune fille vit le sourire de son directeur de maison alors qu'elle lissait les quelques plis de sa robe.

**« Bonjour, professeur Flitwick, »** dit-elle simplement.

**« Bonjour, Miss Potter. J'espère que vous allez bien. Votre mère nous a informé que vous avez été blessée. »**

**« Oui, je vais mieux. Merci. » **

Elle tourna son visage et croisa le regard de son frère. Il était plein d'interrogations. Elle soupira.

**« Je comprends ce que tu disais vis à vis de la douleur, »** dit-elle simplement.

Elle le vit pincer les lèvres tandis que ses poings se serraient de colère.

**« J'aurais préféré que tu n'expérimentes jamais un tel sortilège**, » fit-il sombrement.

**« Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a lancé mais un de ses hommes. Les Mangemorts me trouvaient arrogante. »**

**« Voilà qui n'est pas surprenant... » **Il soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur. « **Viens. Dumbledore et les autres nous attendent pour en savoir plus. »**

**« Et toi, ça va ? » **demanda Harriet en le suivant.

Elle lui montra son bras gauche. Severus ne put s'empêcher de le masser doucement alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs.

**« C'est douloureux, »** confia-t-il. **« Mais pas plus qu'autrefois. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Il va falloir que je les rejoigne... »**

**« Tu ne risques rien ? »**

**« En théorie, non. Je suis autant l'espion de Dumbledore que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je garde ma place dans les deux camps. »**

**« Ca craint ... »**

**« Mais tu le savais. Tu l'as toujours su. »**

**« Cela ne m'empêche pas de dire que ça craint. Surtout quand on sait comment cela va finir, » **ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle.

Severus posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement, rassurante.

**« Tout ira bien, Petite Peste. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher en si bon chemin. »**

**« Mais tu n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te sacrifier corps et âme pour que je survive à cette guerre. »**

**« Tel est mon rôle et si je dois mourir pour toi, alors je mourrai. J'ai accepté cette éventualité il y a longtemps. »**

**« Et Merryl ? Tu penses à elle ? »**

**« Elle serait certainement d'accord avec moi. Et puis, elle sait elle aussi. »**

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion plus avant car ils arrivaient au bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle rapporta l'entrevue au vieil homme bien qu'elle prétendit ne pas se souvenir de toute la conversation tellement elle était terrorisée et légèrement sonnée. Elle ne parla essentiellement que du rituel de sang, le rassemblement de mangemorts et la trahison de Wormtail qui s'affichait parfaitement comme Mangemort. Elle parla aussi un peu du serpent mais sans plus. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire non plus. Du moins pas à cet homme.

Elle put rapidement quitter le bureau pour laisser les 'grandes personnes' décider. Le concept la fit rire. Si seulement le vieil homme savait son âge ... De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle aurait un rapport complet plus tard. Comme elle raconterait le reste tout en fournissant son souvenir à son frère.

Elle parcourut lentement les couloirs déserts et descendit vers la Grande Salle. Elle croisa sur son chemin Cédric Diggory. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement et la poussa un peu brusquement dans une alcôve à l'abri des regards.

**« Comment as-tu osé ?! »** siffla-t-il.

**« Osé quoi ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« Osé te sauver la vie ? Eh bien ... tu vois, je m'attendais plus à des remerciements qu'à cela ! »**

**« Je ne te crois pas ! »**

**« Alors peut-être que tu croiras ma mère quand elle te dira m'avoir retrouvée inconsciente à la maison, baignant dans mon propre sang, éventrée par un sort de découpe, »** rétorqua Harriet d'une voix froide.

Cédric écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

**« Tu ne ... »**

**« J'avais un portoloin d'urgence sur moi. Une assurance que mon frère m'oblige d'avoir depuis longtemps. Il est un peu paranoïaque. Sur le coup, je suis bien contente de lui avoir obéi. »**

**« Tu as vraiment eu une vision ? »**

**« On va dire ça comme ça..., »** répondit-elle évasivement. **« Je ne saurais pas expliquer. Mais je savais une chose. Même si tu n'es pas vraiment un ami. Je t'apprécie. Et je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. »**

**« Mais tu es partie seule au devant du danger. Tu es folle. »**

**« Il fallait que je le fasse. Moi, j'avais une chance de survie. Tandis que toute autre personne serait morte en prenant le trophée. »**

**« Il y a une rumeur qui court ... Il est revenu ? Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu ? »**

**« Plus fort et plus hideux que jamais, »** confirma-t-elle.** « On dirait un squelette avec une peau de serpent sur le dos. »**

Cédric fit une grimace à l'image mentale qu'il se faisait du mage noir. Il soupira et fixa la sorcière dans les yeux.

**« Excuse-moi, Harriet. Et ... merci... de m'avoir sauvé. »**

Elle sourit et lui serra la main.

**« De rien. Voldemort, c'est mon combat. Et personne ne devrait mourir pour moi. Pas sans savoir pourquoi il doit se battre. Et toi, tu n'étais pas préparé. »**

**« Je suis plus vieux que toi, »** fit-il avec un haussement de sourcil.** « Je suis mieux préparé. »**

**« Oui. C'est un fait. Mais tu n'étais pas préparé à faire face à lui, si ? »** Il dut admettre qu'il ne l'était pas. ** « Moi, oui. J'ai toujours su d'une certaine manière qu'il reviendrait et que je devrais me tenir prête. »**

Son ventre gargouilla et elle rougit légèrement.

**« Désolée, »** fit-elle. ** « Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, ce matin, »** avoua-t-elle ensuite. **« J'avais rêvé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et ... j'avais une boule au ventre. »**

**« Le repas est terminé depuis un moment, »** informa le Poufsouffle avant de la tirer doucement vers les escaliers. **« Viens. Je t'accompagne en cuisine. » **

**« Merci. C'est gentil. » **

**« C'est le moins que je puisse faire, »** dit-il avec un sourire.


	91. Une Petite Visite aux Dursley

**Chapitre 91 : Une Petite Visite aux Dursley**

Severus et Merryl marchaient dans une rue de la petite banlieue moldue de Little Whining. Les maisons étaient identiques et les parterres en fleurs souffraient des rayons du soleil d'été. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro quatre et virent le nom des Dursley sur la boîte aux lettres. L'homme analysa les lieux extérieurs au cas où il y aurait quelques dangers, par les temps qui courraient, on n'était jamais trop prudent… Ne voyant rien, il se tourna vers la rousse.

**« Prête à donner un sermon à ta sœur ?** » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« **Oh crois-moi, je vais lui faire passer l'envie d'être une harpie ! C'est malheureux mais elle n'a pas été assez punie étant enfant. »**

La rousse vérifia encore une fois sa tenue, entièrement moldue, et s'avança sur la petite allée d'un pas résolu. Elle toqua plusieurs fois à la porte et attendit. Du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte avant d'apercevoir le judas s'ouvrir.

**« Fichez le camp de chez moi, les monstres !** » s'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

« **Si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement cette porte, je te pète un scandale ! Je suis certaine que tes voisins adoreront tout ce que j'aurais à leur dire, Pétunia Jane Evans !** » souffla la rousse d'une voix perfide, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour énerver sa soeur.

Elle entendit un juron avant d'entendre le verrou et de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Pétunia Dursley leur apparut vêtue d'un simple tablier. Elle avait les yeux bleus étincelant de colère et la bouche pincée. Elle était toujours aussi grande et mince. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle mais elle était bien habillée, en une parfaite mère de bonne famille. Un doux fumet de viande vint à leurs narines. De toute évidence, ils dérangeaient la Moldue pendant qu'elle préparait le repas.

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil de chaque côté de la rue pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre commère à proximité puis, à contre coeur, les fit entrer. Merryl se retint de vomir et de chanceler en observant l'intérieur en tout point similaire à la description faite dans les livres et ce qu'elle se rappelait des films, encore plus quand elle observa la porte du placard sous l'escalier, regard qui n'échappa pas à la maîtresse de maison.

Le visage de Merryl se ferma alors dans une grimace en tout point identique à celle qu'affichait sa soeur aînée, surprenant Severus qui n'avait encore jamais remarqué cet air de ressemblance entre les deux femmes.

La blonde les fit passer dans la petite salle à manger attenante à la cuisine et les invita à s'installer à table.

« **Que me vaut cette ... visite après plus de dix ans sans de tes nouvelles...? »** marmonna Pétunia en les observant avec un dégoût clairement affiché.

**« Je me serais bien passée de cette visite de courtoisie si tu n'étais plus cette immonde petite fille jalouse et immature, Tunie ! Comment peux-tu vivre avec le poids de tes actes sur la conscience ?** » cracha sa soeur.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dans cette maison il n'y a que d'honnêtes citoyens anglais ! Normaux ! » **

« **Les honnêtes citoyens ne réduisent pas en esclavage une petite fille, qui plus est ta nièce, ton sang ! Et ils ne la font pas dormir dans un placard à balais non plus ! PIRE ! Elle a disparu sous ta garde et t'es-tu inquiétée une seule fois pour elle ? »**

« **Et toi, où étais-tu ? Tu es autant un monstre qu'elle ! Pourtant c'est chez moi qu'on l'a placée ! Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec tout cela ! Et tu viens maintenant, après toutes ces années, me faire ces reproches ? » **

**« Tu évites un point, Tunie, » **commenta Severus. **« Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti les autorités quand Harriet a disparu ? C'était pourtant ton devoir en tant que tutrice. A moins que tu avais peur que la police ne se rende compte que ton mari et toi la battiez et la traitiez comme une esclave dans cette ... maison ? »**

**« Tu me fais des reproches à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de me contacter pour que je m'occupe d'elle ? » **

« **J'avais une chance de la rendre normale comme moi et je l'ai saisie ! Puis, quand elle a disparu, je me suis dit 'bon débarras' voilà tout, »** s'exclama la femme blonde. **« Ce n'était plus mon problème mais le vôtre ! »**

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Pétunia était définitivement pire que celle dont il se rappelait. En fait, elle était similaire aux livres bien que pas totalement comparable puisque les faits ne s'étaient pour la plupart jamais produits…

**« Même quand Harriet avait disparu, tu aurais dû nous contacter, »** dit-il simplement. **« N'importe qui. Je n'avais pas changé de domicile. Toujours pas d'ailleurs. » **Il soupira. **« Tu pouvais avertir l'un de nous. Imagine qu'elle aurait été capturée par un fidèle du taré qui a tué ses parents … Imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n'avait pas été retrouvée et élevée par une personne de confiance… Et si elle était morte, comment te sentirais-tu ? Je ne veux pas croire que tu sois un être tout aussi dépourvu de cœur que le malade qui lui a privé de ses parents biologiques. Maintenant, peut-être que nous nous trompons et que tu es encore plus … monstrueuse … que nous et notre magie. »**

**« JE NE SUIS PAS COMME VOUS, JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE MOI ! »** cria la concernée

**« Nous allons voir cela, »** fit Merryl en pointant sa baguette vers sa soeur aînée. **« Tu vas revivre tout tes péchés. **_**Legilimens**_**. »**

Severus observa la rousse lire les souvenirs de la Moldue qui était devenue silencieuse et apathique jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la sorcière se tendre.

**« Qu'as-tu vu ? » **

**« Des... sorts, des consignes mentales plus précisément... Pétunia et toute sa famille – j'en mettrais ma main à brûler – ont reçus des consignes mentales encourageant grandement leur haine envers la magie et envers Harriet... »**

**« Alors ce serait la faute de ces sorts ? »**

**« Non, pas seulement. Cela les a juste encouragés à aller contre toute morale. Ils avaient déjà cette peur et cette haine envers la magie même s'ils se seraient montrés bien moins détestables, **» grimaça la rousse en relâchant la blonde. **« Je ne suis pas assez douée pour trouver le sens exact des consignes et les retirer sans faire de dégâts dans son esprit par contre. »**

**« Je peux toujours essayer,** » proposa Severus. **« Mais si c'est un maître qui est responsable des manipulations, je serai peut-être impuissant. L'esprit est quelque chose de délicat. Je pourrais la rendre folle. » **

**« Je t'interdis de faire de ta chose sur moi !** » siffla Pétunia en s'armant d'une cuillère en bois qu'elle avait dans son tablier.

**« C'est toi qui vois si tu veux rester ensorcelée, Tunie, »** commenta le Maître des Potions en haussant des épaules. **« Merryl ? Je le tente ou on l'oubliette simplement pour protéger Harriet ? »**

**« Essaie. Elle vivra alors avec les conséquences de ses actes à l'esprit avec la certitude de ne jamais pouvoir s'excuser. Elle se sentira enfin aussi monstrueuse qu'elle pense les autres être, »** fit-elle, impitoyable.

Severus hocha la tête et sortit à son tour sa baguette.

**« Assieds-toi, Pétunia, »** lui dit-il, le visage impassible. **« Cela pourrait être assez … désagréable. Sans être douloureux pour autant. »**

**« Ne m'approche pas ! »**

**« Plus tu te débattras, pire ce sera, »** l'avertit-il néanmoins. **« Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir ce qu'on t'a mis dans la tête et, si je peux, te les retirer. Est-ce mal et monstrueux de ma part ? »**

Voyant que la Moldue allait à nouveau crier, Merryl pointa sa baguette sur elle.

**« Ne m'oblige pas à faire acte de force sur toi, Tunia. Tu es la seule soeur qu'il me reste alors coopère ! Je te promets que je ne t'infligerai plus ma présence,** » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

« **Très bien**, » cracha Pétunia avec un brin de fatalisme alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise, droite comme un piquet. **« Faites vite puis disparaissez ! Vernon et Dudley ne vont pas tarder ! » **

Severus décala sa chaise pour faire face à la femme austère qu'il le toisait avec colère et appréhension, fixant sa baguette de ses yeux bleus.

« **Regarde-moi dans les yeux, »** lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix neutre. **« Ce sera plus simple. » **Elle obéit à contre cœur. **« **_**Legilimens. »**_

Il arriva dans l'esprit de la Moldue et remonta ses souvenirs jusqu'à une époque reculée, dix ou quinze années auparavant, ignorant la colère sourde qui le prenait peu à peu et qui n'était pas la sienne. Pourtant, en voyant les souvenirs de ce que Pétunia avait fait vivre à Harriet, il en ressentit quelques bouffées propres à lui. Il garda toutefois son calme car il sentait, comme Merryl le lui avait indiqué, que ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. Elle avait subi quelques manipulations mentales.

Il remonta alors à l'origine et éplucha avec autant de douceur possible ses souvenirs ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec la magie, laissant les autres souvenirs à l'écart car il appartenait à sa vie privée et il ne voulait pas trop l'envahir. Il crut percevoir de la surprise dans l'esprit de la Moldue alors qu'il pensait cela.

'_**C'est ta vie, Pétunia**__,'_ lui dit-il par la pensée_. '__**Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes choix, comment tu nous vois alors que nous n'avons que la magie en plus de vous. Mais chacun ses opinions et ses expériences. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de regarder les fêtes et autres moments de ta vie avec ta famille. C'est ton intimité et je la respecte. Je veux juste savoir qui t'a forcée à être aussi horrible avec la Petite Peste. Nous devons la protéger. Si à la base, nous étions venus juste pour te remonter les bretelles, là, la situation est différente. Laisse-toi faire. Détends-toi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu as ma parole.'**_

Il la sentit soupirer et être un peu plus calme et disposée à lui laisser l'accès à ses souvenirs sans trop de colère ou de rancœur, le tout étant assourdi à l'arrière-plan de son esprit.

Il découvrit alors l'identité du sorcier coupable d'autant de cruauté et de pouvoir pour pousser une famille moldue déjà méfiante envers la magie à blesser et humilier un enfant sorcier. Tout cela pour paraître en héros ensuite aux yeux de cet enfant… Un bienfaiteur, un bon samaritain…

Il quitta l'esprit de Pétunia et se tourna vers Merryl.

**« Cela risque d'être compliqué. Je te laisse deviner qui est derrière tout cela. »** Il soupira. **« Cela commence sincèrement à m'énerver et me donne des envies d'user d'impardonnables** ! »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard émeraude tandis que Merryl prenait une grande inspiration et se tournait vers sa sœur aînée.

« **Un sorcier se croyant tout permis a violé ton esprit et t'a contrainte à faire des choses que tu ne voudrais pas faire. Il a exacerbé tes craintes et les a transformées de sorte que tu commettes des choses impensables. Ton mari et ton fils sont peut-être concernés également. Accepterais-tu, le moment venu, de plaider ta version des faits ? Je te promets qu'aucun membre de ta famille n'en entendra jamais parler, si tu le souhaites, mais tu es ma soeur et même si tu as été une chieuse toutes ces années, tu mérites de récupérer ta dignité au travers de la vengeance. Et souviens-toi ce que disait Papa, 'Les Evans ont la vengeance glacée !' »**

Les deux soeurs échangèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps un regard de connivence, comme si elles se redécouvraient pour la première fois.

« **Ce qui doit être fait le sera, je vous aiderai mais je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité, »** souffla la Moldue légèrement perdue mais décidée.

**« Vu comment tourne les choses, il faudra bien,** » commenta Severus. **« Et …** » Il sembla réfléchir un instant et passa au français. « Merryl, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui laisser un portoloin d'urgence pour elle et sa famille ? Si elle se présente au procès, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait prendre connaissance de son existence. Il n'en aura probablement rien à faire mais dans le doute, une petite protection en plus ne fait pas de mal… »

**« **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Snape, à parler en français mais si cela concerne la sécurité de ma famille je veux être au courant ! »cingla la femme dans la même langue.

**« Elle a raison Sev, » **fit Merryl en revenant à l'anglais. « **Et puis, je ne pense pas que Vernon accepte de se servir de cela le moment venu... »** Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Pétunia.** « Cela fait sûrement beaucoup d'informations pour toi d'un coup, Tunie, et il se fait tard… Je reviendrais ou alors nous nous retrouverons ailleurs pour discuter de ce qui est faisable ? » **

La sorcière fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un bloc-note et un crayon. Elle y annota quelques bribes et tendit le feuillet à sa soeur.

**« Il y a l'adresse ou tu peux m'écrire et mon numéro de téléphone. Si ce n'est pas moi qui réponds, ce sera mon fils. Si tu as la moindre question ou le moindre souci, je serai là. »**

La Moldue le prit et parcourut les quelques lignes du regard avant d'hocher la tête. Severus resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous deux sortis.

**« Encore Dumbledore…,** » soupira-t-il. **« Pourquoi cela tourne toujours autour de ce vieil homme ? Cela ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre pour changer ? »**

**« Qui d'autre aurait eu quelque chose à obtenir de cela ? »**

Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Ils retournèrent dans leur monde pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harriet et Eileen. Ces deux dernières avaient commencé les démarches pour inscrire la Petite Peste à l'école de magie de Pelhisir.


	92. Harriet en Colère

**Chapitre 92 : Harriet en Colère**

Eileen entendit la porte claquer en soupirant. C'était à prévoir que sa fille s'énerve après toutes les démarches qu'elles avaient faites. Tout cela pour rien ... Elle commença lentement à préparer le repas. Sirius allait bientôt arriver. Il venait toujours manger avec eux, ne pouvant pas se cuire un oeuf. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Il avait vécu avec eux pendant longtemps. L'homme s'était relativement bien remis de son séjour à Azkaban. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne savait pas faire ou auxquelles il ne pensait pas. Comme apprendre à cuisiner ... Mais pour le reste, il commençait à reprendre le pas sur la vie et à être à nouveau indépendant. Sauf pour se nourrir. Il revenait pratiquement tous les jours pour cela.

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée, elle se détourna de sa casserole pour saluer le nouveau venu qu'elle pensait être justement le Maraudeur. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir son fils à genou à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres et grimaçant de douleur.

Elle lança immédiatement un sort de stase pour ne pas brûler le repas et accourut auprès de Severus pour l'aider. Elle passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'aida à se relever pour l'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

**« Le doloris, je présume, »** dit-elle doucement.

**« Quatre fois, »** maugréa-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. **« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire pour transplaner sans me désartibuler. »**

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir te répondre, mon grand, » **murmura-t-elle en faisant venir à elle un flacon de potion. **« Tiens. Anti-douleur. »**

**« Tu sais que ce n'est pas pleinement efficace avec l'impardonnable. Cela ne soigne que les douleurs physiques. »**

**« Cela te soulagera déjà un peu. Maintenant, obéis ou je te le fais boire de force et j'appelle Harriet pour qu'elle admire le spectacle ! »**

Severus but le contenu du flacon d'une traite et soupira légèrement de soulagement. Il l'aurait bu de toute façon mais il avait obéi plus vite que son ombre car il ne voulait pas que sa soeur le voit comme un gamin refusant de boire un médicament. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des caprices ou à se donner en spectacle !

Il se laissa pousser ensuite dans le fond du canapé, acceptant volontiers de se reposer quelques instants.

« **Mais c'est pas vrai ! **» s'exclama soudain une voix féminine, faisant sursauter le Maître des Potions. « **Pas ça aussi ! Quelle semaine pourrie ! »**

Il allait se redresser quand il entendit sa mère l'intimer au repos.

**« Laisse-la. Elle est d'une humeur massacrante. »**

**« J'ai remarqué, **» soupira Severus en regardant sa mère. **« Que s'est-il passé ? »**

**« A l'instant ? Je ne sais pas. Mais tu as lu les nouvelles du jour ? »**

**« Non. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire le journal. J'ai passé ces trois derniers jours devant une vingtaine de chaudrons tant pour Dumbledore que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans parler des réunions ... »**

**« Eh bien, il y a un nouveau décret sur l'éducation qui est sorti. »**

**« C'est rare ça... Le dernier date ... de l'époque où Armando Dippet était directeur ! »**

**« Oui. C'est fort probable. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »**

**« Pour résumer, tous les enfants sorciers mineurs de nationalité anglaise doivent obligatoirement suivre leur scolarité à Poudlard. Aucune autre école n'est acceptée. Et naturellement, les cours à domicile ne ce font plus depuis des années... »**

**« Ah ! »** Il soupira encore.** « Elle qui se faisait une joie d'aller suivre les cours au Berceau ... »**

**« Elle a été jusqu'à me demander de l'inscrire dans une école moldue jusqu'à sa majorité et pour ensuite terminer ses études sorcières autre part. »**

**« Sauf que cela dit clairement qu'elle doit suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard ... »**

**« Et si elle émet le souhait de vivre comme une Moldue ? »**

**« Qui voudrait ça ? »**

**« Elle était une Moldue, Severus. Pendant vingt-cinq longues années. Je ne pense pas que cela la dérangerait. Mais je crois qu'elle est juste en colère et qu'elle a dit cela sur un coup de tête. »**

Au même instant, Harriet sortit de sa chambre d'un pas furibond avec un mouchoir en main. Elle le jeta avec violence dans la poubelle avant de se tourner vers le salon. Elle qui avait déjà les sourcils froncés se fit un peu plus sombre et colérique avec un brin d'inquiétude et de curiosité en voyant son frère avachi dans le canapé.

**« Je suppose que tu passes une journée aussi merdique que moi, »** commenta-t-elle avec humeur. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »**

**« **_**Doloris**_**. »**

**« Ouch. »**

**« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »**

**« Hmmm ... Juste le vingt-deuxième décret du ministère de l'éducation que j'emmerde royalement ! Je me suis coupée avec une page d'un de mes bouquins et il y a eu un peu de sang dessus, merci l'existence de la magie ... Et j'ai encore recraché cette maudite feuille de mandragore ! C'est la troisième cette semaine ! »**

**« Tu n'es peut-être pas d'humeur patiente avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement, » **commenta calmement le Maître des Potions. **« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'installer à côté de moi et de regarder un film pour te détendre. »**

Il la vit hésiter un instant avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

**« Par contre, je te laisse le soin de choisir le film tant que c'est une comédie et aussi de mettre la cassette dans le lecteur. Je suis bien trop fatigué et éprouvé physiquement pour faire un mouvement inutile. »**

**« Toi, t'es définitivement plus à la ramasse que moi ! Mais tu aurais pu me le demander avant que je m'asseye ! »**

**« Tu me refuserais ce plaisir ? »**

**« Dans ton état ? Non, » **fit-elle en se relevant.** « Je ne suis pas une salope encore. »**

**« Harriet ! Langage ! »** réprimanda Eileen. **« Ta mauvaise humeur ne t'empêche pas d'être polie ! »**

**« Oui, Maman, » **maugréa la jeune fille en tirant une boîte un peu au hasard.

Elle l'inséra dans le lecteur et les deux 'enfants' regardèrent la comédie qui s'avéra être le film _The Mask. _Leur humeur et les épreuves du monde extérieur s'effacèrent rapidement de leur esprit pour ne plus que rire et s'esclaffer devant Jim Carrey qui faisait l'idiot.

xXxXxXx

**« Hmmm ... Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois y aller ? »** demanda Harriet avec un sourcil relevé en fixant son frère debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

**« Parce que même si nous détestons Dumbledore pour ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a osé te faire, » **fit Severus d'une voix exaspérée. **« Il est encore le seul à se battre ouvertement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à être le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et à avoir suffisamment d'influence pour réveiller les esprits. »**

**« Tu parles d'une influence..., »** ricana la jeune fille. **« Depuis Stonehenge, il se fait plus discret. Et de ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux, il est considéré comme un vieux sénile complètement fou. »**

**« Le Ministre de la Magie veut juste éviter un mouvement de panique. Il refuse de voir la vérité en face quand on la lui présente. »**

**« En même temps, Fudge est une autruche, »** fit-elle en haussant des épaules. **« C'est plus facile de mettre la tête dans le trou que d'affronter les problèmes. »**

Elle garda un instant le silence alors qu'elle se sélectionnait une tenue pour la journée à venir.

**« Mais pourquoi faire mon anniversaire au Terrier ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite. **« Je ne pourrais même pas être totalement moi-même ! Aucun d'eux ne sait ! »**

**« Mme Weasley a tenu à ce que tu passes le meilleur anniversaire de ta vie ... »**

**« Okay ... le jour où elle pourra faire mieux que mon quatorzième anniversaire dans cette vie ou mon vingt-et-unième dans la précédente, Voldemort dansera en tutu à paillette dans l'atrium du Ministère ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour ton vingt-et-unième anniversaire ? »**

**« Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir mais tu auras du temps à attendre si tu veux juste voir l'évènement se dérouler. »**

**« Tu me laisserais sur une énigme ? »**

**« Tu aimes les résoudre, non ? »** répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

**« Soit. Et maintenant, j'ai l'image du Lord Noir en tutu. Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des mois... »**

**« Oh moi, tu sais, je l'ai depuis des années avec toutes les fanfictions que j'ai lues. J'ai même personnellement imaginé un Lord Voldemort enceint et soumis ! »**

Severus la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant de finalement soupirer.

«** Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête pour imaginer ... ça ! »**

**« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui était l'heureux père ? »**

**« Tant que tu ne me dis pas que c'est moi ! »**

**« Non... mais des gens y ont pensé ! »**

**« Par Merlin, Viviane et Morgane ! »** Il se tourna, prêt à sortir. **« Maintenant, je vais sérieusement faire des cauchemars ! Habille-toi. Vous partez dans deux heures. »**

**« Et toi ? »**

**« Je passe par chez moi avant. Histoire que Dumbledore ne se rende pas compte tout de suite à quel point nous sommes proches. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour ne pas le remarquer cette année... A croire qu'il est aveugle ! »**

**« Si c'était le cas, il marcherait avec une canne... »**

Il ne répondit pas à cela et partit rapidement. Harriet réfléchit encore un instant avant d'opter pour une tenue passe-partout, entre moldu et sorcier, et pour un peu embêter le plus jeune Weasley, elle choisit une chemise verte légèrement bouffante sur sa jupe claire qui lui arrivait au genou.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux avec ses deux piques à cheveux avec des vifs d'or. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. A part les jumeaux, elle n'aimait pas cette famille. Elle n'avait rien de particulier contre les plus agés ou contre Mr Weasley mais elle avait clairement un problème avec Mme Weasley et son fils Ronald.

Eileen vint la chercher quelques instants plus tard.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps ? »** demanda-t-elle, curieuse. **« Tu es bien plus rapide, d'habitude. »**

« **La destination et le fait qu'on va gâcher mon anniversaire pour un rassemblement de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Le citronné ne pouvait pas choisir un autre jour ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Si tu veux, on rattrapera ton annif un autre jour. »**

**« Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas la même chose... »**

Elle soupira et attrapa sa baguette qu'elle glissa dans son holster. Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

**« Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions à l'abattoir. »**

**« C'est tout comme. Ma seule consolation, c'est qu'il y aura les jumeaux et qu'ils peuvent être amusants avec leurs inventions. »**

**« A propos de leurs inventions, comptes-tu les aider comme dans le livre ? »**

**« Hmmm ... pourquoi pas ? Si leur rêve est d'avoir leur propre magasin... »**

**« Si jamais, nous pourrons toujours aller à Gringott's pour voir ce qui peut être fait pour les lancer. »**

Harriet sourit et hocha la tête. Elle suivit sa mère dans le salon et, attrapant au passage sa cape, elle prit de la poudre de cheminette. Elle la jeta dans l'âtre et inspira profondément.

**« Le Terrier ! »** dit-elle d'une voix presque fataliste alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant.


	93. Une Mauvaise Surprise au Terrier

**Chapitre 93 : Une Mauvaise Surprise au Terrier**

Arrivée au Terrier, Harriet se cogna la tête contre le manteau de la cheminée.

« **Ouille** ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se passant une main sur sa bosse nouvellement formée.

**« Attention ! Baisse-toi !** » s'exclama Ronald Weasley en lui prenant la main. **« La cheminée est un peu petite. »**

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait hors de la cheminée, en passant une main au-dessus de sa tête pour faire légèrement pression et la pousser à se baisser. Elle se massa le haut du front tout en se laissant faire pour se dégager du chemin et laisser la place à sa mère. Cette dernière semblait déjà être venue puisqu'elle se baissa directement.

Harriet se redressa ensuite et, avisant la main de Ronald Weasley qui tenait toujours la sienne, elle s'écarta vivement avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Elle observa ensuite les lieux. C'était une maison de pauvres mais le mobilier était chaleureux. Quant à l'odeur, cela sentait bon. Si elle ne détestait pas les Weasley, elle se sentirait bien ici. Cela se rapprocherait plus de son ancienne vie. Avec la magie évidemment.

L'autre détail qui la frappa fut la présence d'une jeune fille d'environ son âge mais qu'elle se doutait être un an plus jeune. Cheveux roux et le même regard que Weasley. Elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Ginevra Weasley. Mais que faisait la fille de Dumbledore ici ? Elle la croyait à Sainte Mangouste en psychiatrie ! Le regard fixe et pénétrant de la jeune fille lui fit froid dans le dos.

« **Bonjour**, » fit-elle simplement pour paraître polie et bien élevée.

**« Salut Harriet**, » fit alors Ronald Weasley.

« **Weasley**, » dit-elle simplement sans quitter la jeune rousse des yeux.

**« Fais pas attention à Ginny. Elle est un peu folle dans sa tête. »**

**« Ron !** » s'exclama Mme Weasley. **« Ne dis pas du mal de ta sœur ! Ne fais pas attention, Harriet,** » ajouta-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de la jeune Prince. **« Ginny est dans son monde à elle depuis … l'incident à Poudlard. Elle fixe tout le monde ainsi. Elle ne parle pas mais fait parfois quelques bruits sans plus. Ne te tracasse pas. »**

**« Très bien,** » fit Harriet tout en gardant malgré tout les yeux fixés sur Ginevra. «** Où sont les jumeaux ? » **demanda-t-elle ensuite.

**« On est là ! »** s'exclama Fred en descendant un escalier quatre à quatre. **« Notre petite Serdaigle préférée ! Mme Prince ! Bonjour ! »**

**« Bonjour les enfants**, » sourit Eileen. **« Harriet pas de bêtises. »**

« **Oui, Maman. Promis. Je ne ferais pas d'expériences. Je ne ferais que regarder. »**

« **Pas d'expérience, les garçons !** » prévint Mme Weasley.

**« Mais Maman, »** se plaignirent Fred et Georges.

**« J'ai dit pas d'expérience ! »**

Les deux finirent par hocher la tête et tirèrent leur amie dans le jardin.

**« Et emmener Ginny avec vous,** » demanda la matrone Weasley avec un sourire alors qu'elle avait pris sa fille par les épaules. **« Elle doit profiter du grand air aussi. »**

**« Oui, Maman,** » firent les jumeaux en soupirant.

**« Allez, viens Ginny, »** ajouta George en lui prenant doucement la main.

Les deux rouquins menèrent les filles en contrebas où coulait un ruisseau. Les deux garçons aidèrent leur sœur à s'installer sur un rocher.

**« Je croyais qu'elle était à Sainte Mangouste,** » fit Harriet en les regardant faire.

**« C'était le cas jusqu'à il y a une semaine,** » fit Fred.

**« Mais elle s'est fait agressée,** » ajouta Georges.

**« Ah bon ? »**

**« Un homme n'appartenant pas au corps médical est venu et lui a fait quelque chose. Heureusement des infirmières sont arrivées à temps. Il y a eu quelques blessés mais Ginny n'a rien. »**

**« Du moins rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà.** » Les jumeaux soupirèrent. **« Maman et Dumbledore pensent que c'est une tentative de Tu-Sais-Qui de nous atteindre nous. Psychologiquement. Pour nous déstabiliser. Et Ginny est notre maillon faible. Alors on l'a ramenée ici pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. »**

**« Oh … Et ça va ? »**

**« Oui. Elle n'est pas difficile à vivre**, » firent les jumeaux. **« Il faut juste faire un peu attention à elle et être un peu présent mais ça va. Ron ne veut pas comprendre. »**

**« Ronald ? Comprendre quelque chose ? » **fit Harriet en relevant un sourcil. **« Il n'a déjà pas compris que je ne serai jamais son amie. »**

Les deux frères sourirent.

« **Oui**, » rirent-ils.

**« Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ne nous ait pas suivis…,** » remarqua-t-elle en jetant un regard en arrière vers la maison.

**« A cause de Ginny. Il ne supporte pas ses regards. Mais elle ne le fait pas exprès. Ce qui lui est arrivée lui a détruit l'esprit.** » Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.** « Notre sœur nous manque. On aimait la faire rire… »**

**« Je suis désolée, »** fit Harriet en baissant la tête.

**« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la vie. » **

Fred tendit à Harriet un morceau de pain rassis. Elle releva un sourcil en l'acceptant.

**« Pour les oiseaux,** » expliqua-t-il en lui montrant les canards.

**« Oh … bien sûr, »** sourit-elle.

Elle émietta le pain et le donna aux oiseaux tout en discutant avec ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent appeler par leur mère.

**« On peut te laisser Ginny quelques instants ?** » demanda George. **« Maman veut sûrement nous demander ce que tu aimes. Elle veut t'impressionner pour ton anniversaire. »**

**« Si elle veut ma sympathie, qu'elle commence déjà par ne pas tenter de m'impressionner ! »** rétorqua la jeune fille. **« Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais veiller sur elle, » **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

**« Merci. A tout de suite. »**

Elle donna encore quelques miettes aux oiseaux tout en jetant quelques regards sur la jeune rousse. Elle la fixait toujours de ce regard déstabilisant.

_**« Joyeux anniversaire Harriet. »**_

Elle se figea en entendant ces trois mots. Elle tourna la tête et fixa Ginevra Weasley. Le visage de cette dernière était déformé par un petit sourire en coin qui n'avait rien d'amical. Il était au contraire narquois.

**« **_**Surprise ? » **_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison et ne vit personne.

**« **_**Voldy ? »**_

_« __**Voldy**__ ? » _Le regard de la rousse se fit plus dur alors que le sourire disparaissait de son visage. **« **_**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**_

_**« Voldemort, cela ne me convient pas. C'est un mauvais jeu de mots en français. »**_

_**« Je le trouve au contraire approprié. »**_

_**« Comme mon surnom ne te plait pas, je vais t'appeler Tom. Après tout, c'est ton nom… »**_

_**« Je ne l'apprécie pas plus. Mais c'est toujours mieux que ce surnom ridicule. »**_

_**« Comment tu as fait ? »**_

_**« Pour prendre possession du corps de la petite Dumbledore ? »**_Harriet hocha la tête. **« **_**De la même manière qu'avant mais je ne vais pas te l'expliquer, c'est un point de magie bien trop élevé pour que tu puisses comprendre. Surtout que tu n'as aucune base en magie noire. »**_

La jeune Serdaigle soupira et détourna le regard pour jeter encore quelques morceaux de pains aux oiseaux. Aucune base réelle en effet, mais elle pensait avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il avait fait.

**« **_**Tu n'as pas peur de me tourner le dos ? »**_

_**« Pourquoi aurais-je peur ici ? »**_demanda-t-elle en le fixant à nouveau dans les yeux. **« **_**Je sais que Ginevra est une Cracmolle. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle. Et puis quand bien même tu tenterais quelque chose physiquement, ce que je doute, tu serais perdant. »**_

_**« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »**_

_**« Tu veux que je développe mon raisonnement ? »**_

_**« Oui. Je suis curieux de te connaître. »**_

_**« Tu appliques les préceptes de Sun Tzu ? 'Connais ton ennemi et connais-toi toi-même', c'est ça ? » **_

Elle rit doucement.

**« **_**Tu es cultivée… »**_

**« **_**Je suis un rat de bibliothèque. » **_

Elle réfléchit quelques instants si oui ou non elle allait lui développer son raisonnement. Et puis, elle se décida à le faire simplement, gardant juste un œil sur la maison pour ne pas paraître idiote à parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas sensé lui répondre. Ou se faire surprendre à discuter avec quelqu'un qui était supposé être muet.

**« **_**Je suis sûre de ne rien craindre de toi au niveau physique parce que tu es bien trop frêle physiquement et que j'ai appris à me battre, même sans magie. J'aurais l'avantage sur toi ici. Et puis … Tu ne voudrais pas perdre la place de choix que tu as ici d'observer les choses en silence. »**_

_**« Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie divulguer cette information dès l'instant où je t'ai souhaité un bon anniversaire ? »**_

_**« Parce que tu crois vraiment que les Weasley me croiront si je leur dis que leur fille qui se trouve être une attardée mentale est en réalité possédée par Voldemort et que ce dernier les épie à travers les yeux innocents de leur fille ? Non. Ca ne marchera pas. »**_

Ginevra sourit.

**« **_**Quelle magnifique enveloppe. Certes ne pas faire de magie dans ce corps est un peu frustrant. Et c'est exaspérant de jouer les éternels assistés mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »**_

_**« Si tu le dis. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas être un assisté, tu joues bien les hypocrites. »**_

_**« Plait-il ? »**_

_**« Tu as demandé à un de tes mangemorts de t'habiller... Ne le nie pas, tu l'as fait devant moi. »**_

_**« J'admets… Mais cela m'a fait du bien d'être à nouveau dans un corps, de pouvoir agir par moi-même et d'être obéi comme avant… »**_

_**« Chacun son truc… »**_

Harriet détourna le regard et observa les canards retourner patauger dans le ruisseau.

**« **_**Savais-tu que la matrone Weasley s'apprêtait à te soumettre à un philtre … » **_

_**« D'amour ? Ma mère et moi, on s'en doutait. Si tu savais toutes les manigances qu'elle a tenté avec Dumbledore … »**_Elle soupira en secouant la tête. **« **_**Quand mon parrain est sorti de prison, ils sont allés jusqu'à lui demander de réclamer ma garde et que lui-même soit surveillé dans un premier temps par Mme Weasley le temps qu'il retrouve ses marques. On avait naturellement prévu le coup. Enfin… on se doutait qu'ils essayeraient quelque chose… »**_

_**« Ca a marché ? »**_

_**« Non. Ils sont toujours très peu appréciés de ma mère**__. __**Et c'est bien ainsi.**__ »_

_**« Alors pourquoi rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ? »**_

_**« Parce qu'il s'agit du seul rassemblement qui croit en ton retour et qui se battra. On se sert de lui plutôt que d'en être fidèles. Nuance. »**_

_**« Tu parles de nouveau trop… C'est trop simple de t'arracher des informations. Je n'y retire aucun plaisir. »**_

_**« Parce que je considère ces informations futiles. Et toutes les informations que je t'ai données, soit maintenant, soit au cimetière, tu t'en serais rendu compte à un moment ou à un autre. Que ma famille et moi n'aimons pas les Dumbledore n'est pas un scoop, que je sois adoptée par la famille Prince non plus. Que nous allons utiliser l'Ordre n'aurait pas été difficile pour toi de le deviner. Juste l'affaire de quelques semaines tout au plus… La seule véritable information que je t'ai donnée que tu n'aurais pas pu trouver si facilement, c'est l'existence des enfants de Dumbledore. »**_

Il y eut un léger silence entre eux alors qu'elle fixait toujours les canards. Puis, elle se tourna vers Ginevra pour voir ce que le mage noir pensait. Il affichait un air surpris.

**« **_**Tu es très serpentard pour une Serdaigle**__, »_ remarqua-t-il.

**« **_**Ma mère était à Serpentard. Enfin … ma mère adoptive. Et j'ai bien failli finir dans cette maison, tout comme à Gryffondor … »**_

**« **_**Ceci explique cela… »**_

Harriet se tourna vers la maison quand elle entendit les jumeaux l'appeler. Ils lui faisaient de grands signes pour lui dire de rentrer. Elle se leva.

_**« Il va falloir que tu m'aides,**__ » _siffla Ginevra avec un sourire narquois avant de le dissimuler derrière son visage innocent de jeune adolescente attardée.

La jeune Prince se mit dos à la maison pour aider la rousse à se lever et profita de ce moment pour lui siffler les derniers mots de leur étrange conversation.

**« **_**Ne crois pas que cela change quoi que ce soit. »**_

_**« Donne-moi la main et tais-toi. »**_

_**« D'accord, Voldychou. »**_

_**« Tu me le paieras. »**_

_**« Pas aujourd'hui,**__ »_ sourit-elle avant de dissimuler son amusement derrière un masque d'une fille heureuse de fêter son anniversaire auprès de ses deux amis roux.


	94. Joyeux Anniversaire Harriet !

Chapitre 94 : Joyeux Anniversaire Harriet !

Quand Harriet pénétra dans la maison Weasley, il vit avec surprise et plaisir sa tante en pleine prise de bec avec Dumbledore.

**« Non mais vous pensez sérieusement que je vais accepter de vous faire confiance pour protéger qui que ce soit alors que ma sœur et son mari sont morts par votre faute et que vous avez laissé Sirius être envoyé à Azkaban sans sourciller alors que vous aviez le pouvoir de l'innocenter ? »** s'exclama Merryl outrée alors qu'elle serrait la lanière de son sac à main.

La jeune Prince poussa doucement Ginny vers un siège, sachant parfaitement que Voldemort qui l'habitait profitait du plaisant spectacle et n'en perdait pas une miette. Et à vrai dire, Harriet voulait elle-même en profiter. Non mais voir Dumbledore se faire ainsi tirer les bretelles. Du grand art ! L'art de Merryl Evans.

**« Dois-je préciser que vous avez envoyé ma nièce chez des Moldus qui ont horreur de la magie alors qu'elle avait encore de la famille sorcière ? Moi en l'occurrence ! Peut-être faudrait-il se demander quelle influence vous avez eu sur le jeune Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il était votre élève pour qu'il tourne si mal … »**

Harriet se retint de rire alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Ginevra pour continuer à admirer le spectacle d'un Dumbledore tendu comme un piquet, le visage à mi-chemin entre le papy gâteau et le vieux mage en colère et passablement outré. Mais que pouvait faire ce sorcier privé d'une bonne partie de sa magie face à une encore jeune et fougueuse sorcière comme Merryl Evans ?

« **Ca, c'est ma tante**, » sourit la Serdaigle. « **Salut Tati !** »

**« Bonjour Riette**, » sourit la rousse. **« Joyeux anniversaire ! »**

**« Merci ! »**

**« Par contre, je ne peux pas rester. J'ai des affaires très importantes à faire au Berceau. Je suis juste venue déposer ton cadeau. »**

**« Et accessoirement enguirlander mon directeur, »** fit la jeune fille avec sourire. **« Devant les Weasley et … » **

Harriet tourna la tête pour voir un peu l'assemblée.

« **Un quart des membres de l'Ordre**, » compléta Sirius avec un sourire. **« Tu comptes traumatiser quelqu'un avec tes colères légendaires ? » **ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la sorcière.

**« Fais gaffe, Siri**, » prévint sa filleule. **« Parce que le vol plané dans la baie et le collier à grelot, ce n'était encore rien ! »**

**« Que pourrait-elle faire de pire ? »**

**« Tu n'as pas idée, Sirius, »** fit la rousse avec un sourire mystérieux et une lueur un brin joueuse dans le regard.

Elle s'approcha de sa nièce et vint l'embrasser. Elle posa ensuite son sac à main en cuir brun pour l'ouvrir.

**« Quel bordel !** » rit doucement Harriet.

**« Sois gentille, Petite Peste. Tais-toi. »**

**« D'accord. »**

**« Quand tu auras autant d'affaires que moi à transporter, ton sac aussi sera aussi bordélique. »**

**« J'espère pas ! » **

Merryl soupira et sortit sa baguette.

**« **_**Accio cadeau d'Harriet ! »**_

Un paquet sortit des sombres tréfonds du sac de la sorcière et atterrit sur les genoux d'Harriet. Celle-ci émit un léger bruit surpris sous le poids du cadeau qu'elle devina immédiatement être un gros grimoire.

**« Merci !** » s'exclama-t-elle.

**« Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que c'est ! »**

**« C'est un livre ! Et moi, j'adore les livres ! »**

**« Ca, c'est sûr, »** maugréa Sirius. **« Elle dort avec un livre ! »**

« **Padfoot**, » commenta Remus. **« Si tu ne veux pas te prendre un dictionnaire Grec-Français dans la figure la prochaine fois que tu vas chez Lady Prince, je te suggère de la fermer ! »**

**« Mais Moony … »**

Pendant ce temps, Harriet avait déballé le cadeau et lisait déjà le titre de l'ouvrage, sans s'en rendre compte, dans la langue originale, le fourchelangue.

_**« 'Allier Fourchelangue et Runes pour la Création de Barrières magiques'. Par Liesel Morgenstern.**_** »** Elle redressa la tête pour fixer sa tante. **« Merci** ! »

« **Je crois que tu as compris de quoi ça parle,** » sourit-elle. « **Un ami me l'a conseillé pour toi. »**

**« Super ! »**

**« Et ça parle de quoi ?** » demanda Sirius en approchant.

**« Je viens de le dire,** » rétorqua Harriet en relevant un sourcil.

**« Je t'ai entendue siffler**, » corrigea le Maraudeur. « **Et la traduction ? »**

**« Oh … hmmm… C'est un livre en fourchelangue, c'est ça ? »**

Merryl sourit en hochant la tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front, lui souhaiter encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire et de prendre congé. Elle devait partir travailler.

La jeune Serdaigle feuilleta un peu l'ouvrage, curieuse et découvrit que cela concernait la création de barrières pour des dragons ou autres immenses créatures comme ceux qu'elle avait vu sur Tertre de Feu, au Berceau, mais elle pourrait certainement en trouver quelques applications.

Elle ignora les regards sombres de Mme Weasley, Dumbledore et Ronald. Elle était une fourchelangue et cela ne la rendait pas mauvaise. C'était juste un don. Ce fut pourquoi elle se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, en colère, quand le directeur lui fit une remarque.

**« Ce n'est pas parce que Voldy ou d'autres sorciers fourchelangues ont mal tournés que tous les fourchelangues sont d'office des mages noirs !** » s'exclama-t-elle outrée. **« Je suis fourchelangue et je suis pas prête de devenir quelqu'un d'aussi sadique et sombre que Voldemort ! » **Elle croisa les bras. « **Je fais ce que je veux et si je veux parler ou lire du fourchelangue, je le ferai ! »**

**« Et si, au lieu de tuer tout le monde de ton regard froid, tu ouvrais tes autres cadeaux, Riette, » **proposa Sirius en apportant son propre cadeau à sa filleule.

**« Sirius !** » s'outra Mme Weasley. **« Les cadeaux s'ouvrent après le gâteau ! »**

**« Qui l'a décrété ?** » demanda le Maraudeur en relevant un sourcil. **« Et puis, elle en a déjà ouvert un… »**

« **Si cela pose un problème, je peux toujours attendre,** » fit Harriet qui n'était pas pressée devant ses cadeaux.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre repartirent puisque la réunion s'était déroulée durant tout le temps qu'Harriet avait passé dehors avec les jumeaux et la marionnette de Voldemort. Il ne restait plus que son anniversaire.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de son frère pour ne pas trahir son lien avec lui en présence de Ginevra et Severus ne fit rien qui aurait pu poser problème. Elle expliquerait plus tard pourquoi.

Mme Weasley appela pour le gâteau et la Serdaigle marcha en direction de la table en aidant Fred avec Ginny. Ainsi, elle s'arrangea pour être assise entre sa mère et la petite rousse. Sirius et Remus s'installèrent en face des deux Prince, Fred à coté de Ginny et Georges à coté de Sirius. Aucune place proche possible pour Ronald Weasley.

Ils entonnèrent tous – sauf Ginevra – le refrain joyeux pour célébrer les quinze ans d'Harriet alors qu'un gâteau ayant la forme d'un immense vif d'or flottait dans les airs et fut posé devant la jeune fille. Elle vit l'écriture de Mme Weasley lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ainsi que ses quinze ans. Chiffre quinze qui avait été soigneusement barré avec un coulis – probablement à la fraise ou à la framboise - pour être corrigé dans la même substance en un trente-cinq. Pour trente-cinq ans. Son âge réel. Enfin… Son âge réel moins une année. La personne avait fait une erreur.

Elle releva la tête et plissa les yeux alors que son parrain affichait une mine bien trop innocente pour que cela soit réel.

**« Sérieusement ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« Trente-cinq ans ? Mais où as-tu appris à compter ? Fred, Georges, vous avez un marteau et des clous ? Ou peut-être un tournevis ? Je suis sûre qu'en ouvrant la tête de Siri, on va trouver des boulons mal serrés et il va falloir rectifier tout ça ! »**

**« Pas toute à ma tête, Petite Peste ! »**

**« Eh ! D'habitude, ce n'est pas toi qui dis ça ! »**

Eileen ne put que pouffer de rire avant de se pencher vers sa fille.

**« Souffle tes bougies, ma puce. Tu te vengeras à la maison. Et je suis sûre que ton frère te donnera un coup de main pour le principe. »**

**« Super ! Sirius t'es cuit ! »**

**« Saignant ? A point ? Ou bien grillé ? »** demanda Remus en riant.

**« Je ne sais pas encore, **» plaisanta la jeune fille avant de souffler sur ses bougies.

La nourriture du Terrier n'était pas mauvaise. Harriet aurait très bien pu l'apprécier pleinement si elle n'avait pas senti son médaillon chauffer contre sa peau quand elle avait porté à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé. Naturellement, elle s'y attendait et Voldemort lui-même avait touché deux mots à ce sujet. Un philtre d'amour ou une potion de confiance. Comme si sa famille était assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau !

C'était la touche qui gâchait un peu sa journée. Mais ce n'était pas encore trop grave à côté de la compagnie amusante et intéressante des jumeaux, celle un peu exaspérante de son parrain qui s'était ajouté pour faire quelques farces à sa filleule, celle un peu étrange de la silencieuse Ginevra. Entre elle et Ronald, elle préférait de loin la fille possédée par le terrible mage noir. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient dire des choses compromettantes de toute façon. Les jumeaux ne savaient rien réellement d'elle. Elle avait toujours gardé le secret avec eux.

Elle avait reçu en plus de l'ouvrage de sa tante, quelques romans moldus et sorciers de la part de sa mère et de Remus, un pull rose avec un 'H' rouge et or dessus de la part de Mme Weasley – elle fit de son mieux pour la remercier tout en se jurant de réduire ce cadeau en cendres dès qu'elle rentrerait ! – et un bocal de feuilles de mandragore de la part de son parrain. En soulevant celui-ci, elle remercia l'homme avec un sourire.

**« Mais tu sais, Siri, »** ajouta-t-elle. **« Je veux bien que j'en utilise beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais il m'en faut des fraiches ! Pas des séchées ! »**

**« Ah ? Il y a une différence ? »**

« **Merlin**…, » firent mère et fille en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Je vais t'envoyer chez le professeur Snape suivre des cours de potions et chez le professeur Chourave pour des cours de botanique ! »** s'exclama ensuite Harriet. **« Bien sûr qu'il y a une différence ! »**

**« Désolé, j'ai tout juste mes BUSES en potions. Ca remonte à loin. »**

**« Mais alors … comment tu as fait pour devenir auror ? » **demanda la jeune Prince en plissant les yeux. **« Il faut avoir son ASPIC en potions pour avoir un poste dans cette branche ! »**

**« Les avantages d'être en guerre. Il y a eu un peu plus de leste pour ce détail. »**

**« Ah … »**

La dernière surprise de sa journée fut l'arrivée de sa lettre de Poudlard en même temps que celles des autres. La sienne était un peu plus lourde et plus épaisse que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Et pour cause ! Elle était nommée préfète de Serdaigle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être ravie ou si c'était une nouvelle tentative de manipulation de Dumbledore pour qu'elle se rapproche de Ronald Weasley qui était lui aussi préfet mais de Gryffondor. Et Hermione ? Était-elle elle aussi préfète ? Elle espérait bien.

Elle pinça les lèvres en lisant la liste des manuels qu'elle devrait se procurer. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que Sirius ne reprenait pas le poste de DCFM. Il avait juste accepté pour dépanner mais enseigner n'était pas son fort. Ou plutôt corriger des copies était un vrai cauchemar pour lui. _**Théorie des stratégies de défense magique**_ de Wilbert Eskivdur. Si ça, ce n'était pas signé Dolores Ombrage, elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être !

Merlin, sa cinquième année serait un cauchemar.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, ce soir-là, elle demanda à Remus de les suivre à l'intérieur. Elle demanda à sa mère de prendre contact avec Severus pour qu'il les rejoigne le plus vite possible car l'heure était grave. Elle était restée calme et presque détendue tout du long mais elle avait veillé à ne rien laisser paraître. Et avec les Weasley ignorants tout autour, ils avaient tous fait attention. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu les Weasley, cela aurait pu se passer autrement.

**« Que se passe-t-il ?** » demanda Severus en voyant la mine sérieuse de sa sœur.

**« Voldemort a un autre espion au sein de l'Ordre, »** révéla-t-elle. **« Ou du moins assez proche de l'Ordre pour que cela soit dangereux pour nous. »**

**« Qui ? »** demanda directement le Maître des Potions alors que tous assimilaient la nouvelle.

**« Ginevra Weasley. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a pris possession d'elle. Encore … Et il m'a parlé. »**

**« Et tu ne l'as pas dit à Dumbledore ? »** s'étonnèrent les adultes. **« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Qui la croirait ? »** demanda Severus à la place de sa sœur. **« C'est tout bonnement impossible. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui répondrait. »**

**« Tu n'es pas surpris ? »** demanda Harriet.

**« Cela explique le fait que tu as soigneusement évité de regarder dans ma direction sans que cela paraisse suspect. Je pensais que cela avait un rapport avec Dumbledore mais maintenant … »** Il soupira. **« Tu es sûre qu'il s'agisse bien de lui ? » **

**« Certaine. »**

**« Ginevra Weasley m'a vu comme étant ton allié, un de tes proches. Tu crois qu'il pourrait savoir ? » **

**« Difficile à dire,** » répondit la jeune fille. **« Je n'ai pas pu discuter avec elle … suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Mais je ne pense pas. Mais il a exprimé le désir de me connaître. Et sur mes deux entrevues avec lui, il n'a jamais prononcé ton nom ni même fait une quelconque allusion à un membre de ma famille à l'exception des Potter. Absolument personne d'autres. »**

**« Donc, dorénavant, au Terrier, il va falloir faire attention à ce que nous disons et faisons, »** résuma Sirius.

**« Bravo, Black, je vois que tu suis pour une fois**, » ricana Severus. **« Je suis impressionné. »**

**« Oh … la ferme. »**

**« Mais cela veut dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un avantage sur nous et sur l'Ordre. »**

**« Non. Seulement sur l'Ordre. Je lui ai dit que je ne dirais rien à l'Ordre. Je n'ai rien dit en ce qui concerne ma famille. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas stupide au point de croire que je ne dirais cela à absolument personne. Juste … pas à l'Ordre. » **

Il y eut quelques instants de silence alors que tous intégraient la nouvelle et les conséquences que cela engendrait.

**« Il va falloir prévenir Merryl**, » fit Sirius.

« **On le fera quand elle rentrera du Berceau,** » répliqua Severus en soupirant.

L'homme sortit un paquet de ses robes noires et le tendit à sa sœur.

**« Joyeux anniversaire, Petite Peste,** » sourit-il ensuite.

**« Merci beaucoup Severus. » **

Elle déballa le cadeau et découvrit trois livres sur le thème des potions et leurs applications dans le cas de combat ou de survie. Cela lui serait très utile.


	95. La Fin d'une Amitié

**Chapitre 95 : La Fin d'une Amitié**

Quand Harriet monta dans le Poudlard Express, elle sentit de nombreux regards dans son dos. Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle avait la certitude de pénétrer d'une certaine manière en Enfer. Au moins espérait-elle un peu de joie et d'amusement en compagnie de ses amis. Elle fit un sourire à Hermione qui accourut vers elle.

« **Il faut qu'on aille au compartiment des préfets**, » dit-elle en arrivant.

**« Oui, bonjour ! Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir**, » fit la Serdaigle avec un sourire. « **Tu ne crois pas qu'on a le temps pour ça, **» ajouta-t-elle. « **Genre, nous changer déjà pour commencer. Et aussi chercher Weasley parce que lui et son … sens … du devoir. »**

**« Tu déconnes ?! Il est vraiment préfet ? **» demanda la brune en fixant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. « **Merde ! J'espérais que con comme il est et surtout jamais avec nous, cela n'arriverait jamais ! »**

**« Et le fait qu'il est le chouchou du glucosé, tu l'as oublié ? »**

**« Fais chier ! »**

**« Et ouais… » **Harriet soupira. « **Bienvenue dans mon enfer. »**

**« N'exagère pas. Je suis là. Et les autres aussi. »**

**« Trouvons un compartiment où stocker nos affaires et dire bonjour aux autres. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Les deux filles avancèrent dans l'étroit couloir pour trouver un compartiment vide. Celui qu'elles découvrirent ne l'était pas totalement mais qu'importait puisqu'elles purent saluer Luna qui lisait l'exemplaire du mois du Chicaneur… à l'envers. Mais pourquoi Harriet s'en surprenait encore. C'était Luna et c'était le Chicaneur. Elle le lisait juste vraiment à l'envers pour découvrir un quelconque mystère qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

**« Bonjour, mes amies**, » sourit la blonde en baissant sa revue. « **Vous allez bien ?** »

**« A part le fait que je suis la cible d'un mage noir complètement fou et qu'on m'a empêchée d'aller suivre des cours au Berceau même de la magie ? Oh tout va bien ! Et toi 'Mione ? **»

**« Un peu stressée par les derniers événements mais le voyage en Italie a été rassurant, loin d'ici et de l'autre mégalomane. » **Elle soupira. **« Bon, Harriet. Habillons-nous, trouvons Weasley et allons au premier wagon. »**

Elles se changèrent rapidement et après avoir salué Luna, et Neville qui attendait devant la porte le temps qu'elles enfilent leurs robes, elles partirent à la recherche du maudit rouquin qui avait été nommé préfet. Elles le retrouvèrent en compagnie de ses amis. Elles soupirèrent avant qu'Hermione la porte.

**« Weasley. Enfile ta robe et prends ton badge de préfet. On doit tous se rassembler dans le wagon des préfets. Tu sais, comme il l'était clairement écrit dans ta lettre de nomination en tant que préfet de Gryffondor. »**

**« Quelle lettre ? De quoi tu parles, Granger ? »**

**« Oh Merlin…,** » soupira Harriet en apparaissant derrière Hermione. **« De mieux en mieux. Mets ton uniforme Weasley. Et au pas de course ! Sinon, je te jure que je t'y tire par la peau du cou. »**

**« Oh ! Salut Harriet, » **sourit le roux, donnant envie de vomir la Serdaigle. « **Je te suis où tu voudras ! »**

**« Ben, enfile tes robes et ramène ta fraise. On n'a pas que cela à faire, nous. Dépêche-toi ! »**

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent un peu le temps que Weasley se change et les accompagne jusqu'au premier wagon du train.

« **Il est toujours aussi long ?** » demanda Harriet en regardant sa montre. **« Parce que ça fait bien vingt minutes là. »**

**« Il est susceptible de prendre bien plus que cela. Une vraie diva. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'il ne semble jamais préparé. Plutôt endormi… »**

**« Ouais mais là, il est réveillé depuis longtemps et avec ses amis … »**

**« Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est Weasley. »**

**« Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre chez ce garçon ? A part le fait qu'il est un con congénital. »**

**« Tu as vérifié ? »**

**« Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Pas difficile de s'en rendre compte. Et puis, vu son père… »**

**« Son père, Mr Weasley ? »**

**« Tu veux un scoop ? » **

Hermione hocha la tête. Harriet se pencha à l'oreille de son amie.

**« C'est un Dumbledore, »** murmura-t-elle.

**« QUOI ?! » **

**« Shhh ! »**

**« Tu déconnes ?! »**

**« Pareil pour sa sœur. »**

**« Mais … »**

**« Je suis là ! »** fit le roux en sortant de son compartiment avec son badge en main. **« On y va, Harriet ? »**

Il ignorait clairement Hermione.

**« On en reparlera plus tard, **» fit la Serdaigle à son amie. **« Allez, venez. Nous sommes déjà en retard. »**

**« Cela ne va pas plaire aux préfets en chef, » **commenta la Gryffondor.

**« On jurera sur notre magie qu'on n'est pas responsables du retard de Weasley, »** répliqua Harriet en haussant des épaules en menant la marche, un bras accroché à celui d'Hermione pour empêcher Weasley de venir à sa hauteur.

xXxXxXx

Quand elles sortirent du compartiment des préfets, une secousse un peu plus forte du train projeta Hermione sur Drago.

**« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Espèce de sale … Sang-de-… ! »**

**« Drago !** » s'exclama Harriet en s'interposant devant elle et son amie. **« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des problèmes de famille que tu peux te permettre d'être grossier ! »**

**« La ferme, Potter ! »**

Harriet jeta un coup d'œil aux autres préfets dont Pansy Parkinson. Elle était d'ailleurs heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse que d'elle et pas d'autres Serpentards.

**« Pansy, si tu veux, tu peux rester mais tu fermes la porte. On va régler ce différent maintenant et pas dans le couloir. Les autres élèves n'ont pas à savoir. »**

**« Je ne te laisse pas avec ce fils de mangemort, Harri… »**

**« Dégage, Weasley, »** coupa la Serdaigle en sortant sa baguette. **« Quand j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un me sauve la vie, je le ferai savoir ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour régler un petit ennui relationnel avec Drago. » **

**« Mais c'est … »**

**« Tu dégages ! A moins que tu veuilles réitérer l'expérience d'une humiliation publique provoquée par une fille ? Qui plus est celle que tu proclames être ta future femme ! »**

Pansy ricana. Le roux avisa la baguette de la jeune Prince et sortit. Toutefois, il refusa de partir. Harriet, pour être sûre qu'il ne pourrait les entendre, insonorisa le compartiment mais ne ferma pas le volet. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. C'était juste une conversation difficile à laquelle elle s'attendait depuis longtemps. Une fois le sort lancé, elle soupira.

**« Drago, Pansy, vous allez nous écouter tous les deux attentivement**, » commença-t-elle avec calme alors qu'elle les observait. **« On vous comprend parfaitement. »**

**« Tu ne comprends rien ! »** rétorqua Pansy d'une voix dure mais derrière laquelle pointait une once de douleur. **« Aucune de vous deux ! »**

**« Vraiment ?** » fit Hermione. **« Vous vous protégez. Et c'est normal. Vous faites ça pour vous protéger, protéger votre famille mais aussi nous. »**

**« Vous préférez briser nos liens d'amitié pour ne pas qu'il les utilise**, » ajouta Harriet avec tristesse. **« C'est louable de votre part. A vrai dire, vu la position de vos parents, on s'y attendait. C'est normal. Et on comprend. On l'aurait fait nous aussi. C'est dur, ça fait mal mais c'est compréhensible. Mais, s'il vous plait, faites-nous plutôt porter le chapeau de cette séparation. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Pansy. « **Qu'as-tu en tête ?** »

**« Beaucoup de gens parmi les derniers diplômés doivent savoir que nous sommes amis**, » avança directement Drago qui y avait déjà réfléchi. **« Si c'est Harriet qui s'écarte parce que nous faisons partie des Ténèbres, cela ne pose aucun souci pour nous car nous ne sommes pas responsables de la séparation. Et ainsi il ne pourra pas se servir de nous au sein de l'école. »**

**« Voilà,** » confirma Harriet avec un hochement de tête. **« Alors nous voulons bien comprendre que vous allez être froids envers nous et on vous le rendra bien pour donner le change, dans les limites du règlements bien sûr, mais… s'il vous plait, ce type d'insultes en particulier, vous les gardez pour vos discussions entre Serpentards fils de mangemorts. Si je t'entends insulter Hermione comme tu allais le faire, Drago, je te jure que je te refais le portrait de la même manière que j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec Weasley. »**

**« Cela donnera un peu de crédibilité à notre froid, » **fit le blond avec la mâchoire serrée.

**« Tu me donnes le droit de te casser la figure ? »**

**« Là, pour le coup, il gagne le titre de Mr Impossible,** » commenta Hermione.

**« Eh ! C'est mon titre ! »**

**« Je croyais que tu le détestais, »** fit Drago sur un ton amusé bien que son visage exprimait toujours une haine factice pour ne pas alerter Weasley.

**« Mouais. Mais je m'y suis fait… »** Harriet soupira**. « Allez viens, Hermione, Neville et Luna doivent nous attendre. Prenez soin de vous,** » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux Serpentards.

Elle rompit le sort d'intimité et quitta le compartiment avec la Gryffondor et elles partirent ensemble pour le leur, ignorant Weasley comme à leur habitude.

xXxXxXx

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harriet entendit un gémissement sur sa droite. Elle vit en effet Hermione fixer la table des professeurs et plus précisément une femme qui était vêtu d'un chandail rose.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »** demanda Neville.

« **Rien,** » fit cette dernière tout en jetant un bref regard à Harriet. **« Je meurs de faim. »**

La jeune Prince sourit bien qu'elle savait parfaitement ce que son amie avait derrière la tête.

**« A plus tard,** » dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la table des aigles avec Padma et Luna.

Le repas se passa dans l'ensemble dans une relativement bonne humeur malgré quelques remarques de sceptiques à l'encontre d'Harriet et le soi-disant retour de Voldemort. Cette dernière répondait qu'elle s'en fichait royalement qu'on la croie ou pas. Cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de se battre et de défendre sa vie. Si les gens étaient assez stupides pour jouer les autruches, eh bien qu'ils meurent de surprise. Elle estimait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait en avertissant tout le monde. Maintenant c'était au monde d'agir et se préparer au pire et non à elle de le défendre. Cela en faisait réfléchir plus d'un.

A la fin du somptueux repas, Dumbledore fit comme toujours son discours d'accueil, avec les rappels de sécurité ainsi que les interdictions. Et sans surprise, quand il présenta le nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Ombrage, cette dernière s'était permise d'interrompre le légendaire discours de début d'année. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant et même si Harriet appréciait qu'on dérange le directeur, cela la dérangeait, elle, que ce soit ce vilain crapaud qui le fasse ! Car oui, cette satanée sorcière qu'elle haïssait déjà avait l'aspect d'un horrible crapaud bariolé de rose !

Elle essayait de calmer son tempérament en essayant de se rappeler les quelques idioties et petites histoires hilarantes qu'elle avait lues sur Dolores Ombrage pour passer le temps. Elle en aimait bien une sur Harry et les aventures de Doly le Crapaud… Comment cela se passait déjà ? Elle ne se rappelait plus. Pourtant rien n'arrivait à vraiment la distraire du discours de son nouveau professeur.

**« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue**, » minauda-t-elle de son horrible petite voix irritante de gamine de huit ans. «** Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! »**

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée mais le stéréotype qu'elle avait d'elle n'étaient pas du tout en désaccord avec la réalité. Hideuse, horrible et horripilante. Cet affreux rose. Tout comme Harry Potter dans les livres, Harriet détestait cette femme et n'éprouvait que dégoût.

**« J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! »**

**« Oui, compte dessus et bois de l'eau claire**, » marmonna Harriet.

**« Shhh…** » fit un Serdaigle à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille n'y fit pas attention, toute son attention portée sur le discours du bonbon rose. Oui, bonbon rose. Ce serait un élégant surnom. Et cela n'aurait aucune atteinte à la race des crapauds. Cela lui permettrait d'éviter un impair avec Neville.

**« Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. »**

Harriet releva un sourcil. Si leur éducation était si importante, alors pourquoi diable l'empêcher d'aller suivre des cours au Berceau ? Ce qu'elle disait n'avait absolument aucun sens avec la réalité en Angleterre. Vile manipulatrice ! Vicieux cra…. Bonbon rose !

**« Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. »**

La jeune fille ne put qu'être d'accord. Actuellement, le monde sorcier britannique était au début du déclin. En même temps, beaucoup de pratiques magiques avaient été supprimées au fil du temps, devenues prohibées car dangereuses.

**« Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation doit être instauré. » **

Harriet soupira alors qu'elle posa son menton dans sa main. Elle resta toutefois attentive dans le cas où il y aurait un détail de plus par rapport au livre. Hélas, tout lui annonçait l'année la plus ennuyante possible. Elle allait demander à son frère des lectures durant l'année pour avancer par elle-même déjà. Cela lui serait utile.

**« Certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques qui doivent être interdites. »**

Harriet applaudit comme beaucoup par simple politesse mais elle était, comme ses professeurs, mécontente. Le Ministère venait s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école. Elle vit Dumbledore se lever à nouveau.

**« Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant,** » dit-il en s'inclinant vers elle. **« A présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le … »**

**« Harriet, tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda Alfie quelques places plus loin.

**« Le Ministère vient mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école, Alfie. Aussi simple que ça. Bientôt, on finira avec une laisse autour du cou que cela ne m'étonnerait pas. T'imagines, on serait des Moldus et aurait tous des puces dans la fesse droite qui enregistrent le moindre de nos faits et gestes, la moindre de nos paroles, à tout instant du jour et de la nuit ! »**

**« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »**

**« Non. C'est comme ça que ça marche,** » rétorqua Harriet. **« On commence dans les écoles pour conditionner les enfants à un moule particulier. Ils nous croient être des louveteaux prêts à grandir et à devenir de grands prédateurs. Ils vont faire de nous des moutons prêt à envoyer à l'abattoir parce qu'ils sont trop cons pour voir la réalité en face. Des autruches. Je te le dis, Alfie, ils jouent la politique de l'autruche et cela va très mal finir. »**


	96. La Pire Rentrée Scolaire du Siècle

**Chapitre 96 : La Pire Rentrée Scolaire du Siècle**

Harriet se leva et rejoignit Anthony Goldstein.

**« Première année de Serdaigle,** » fit-elle à ses côtés. « **Suivez-nous. »**

Une vingtaine de têtes d'enfants de onze ans se tournèrent vers elle, perdus. Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle prenait la tête de la file et suivait les Gryffondors dans les étages. Puis, elle prit le couloir menant à l'aile où se trouvait la tour des Serdaigle. Elle était pleine de nostalgie alors qu'elle repensait à sa propre première année et son arrivée devant le heurtoir magique.

Malgré le fait qu'Anthony lui était clairement légèrement antipathique puisqu'il ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort, il laissait ce détail de côté, qui était plus ou moins de l'ordre du privé, pour ne pas perturber les premières années plus que nécessaire, ni effrayer les Nés-Moldus qui découvraient le monde magique. Quand ils eurent fini la présentation de leur maison, Harriet frappa le heurtoir magique. La tête d'aigle bougea et ouvrit la bouche.

**« Plus j'ai de gardiens moins je suis gardé. Moins j'ai de gardiens plus je suis gardé. Qui suis-je ? »**

**« Quelqu'un a une idée ?** » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les premières années.

Anthony se pencha vers sa camarade préfète.

**« Dis-moi que tu en as une parce que s'ils trouvent pas, on aura l'air bien… »**

**« Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant. »**

**« Okay… »**

Ils se plongèrent tous dans cette énigme particulièrement difficile, les premières années levant la main pour donner une réponse à chaque fois. Ils commençaient à désespérer.

« **Un feu ?** » proposa un élève.

**« Un poste de garde ?** » fit un autre.

**« Un enfant ? »**

**« Un prisonnier ? » **

**« Le silence ? »**

**« Rassurez-vous**, » fit Anthony. **« Cela arrive parfois. Même encore à certains d'entre nous, »** ajouta-t-il en se montrant Harriet et lui-même**. « Cela fait pourtant déjà plus de quatre ans que nous vivons ici. Mais nous allons trouver et surtout nous allons apprendre quelque chose. C'est pourquoi nous vous conseillons quand vous avez cours, de toujours bien vérifier que vous avez toutes vos affaires dans votre sac avant de sortir de la salle commune. » **

Il y eut de nombreuses autres propositions mais aucune ne convint. Harriet s'appuya contre le mur en réfléchissant et de nombreux Serdaigles plus âgés les rejoignirent et tombèrent dans une intense réflexion.

**« C'est évident, non ?** » fit soudain Luna avec son regard rêveur. **« C'est un secret. »**

**« Réponse exacte, »** répondit l'aigle avant que le passage ne s'ouvre pour donner accès à l'accueillante et studieuse salle commune des Serdaigles.

Harriet et Anthony continuèrent la présentation de leur maison, l'emplacement des dortoirs et les quelques règles et conseils de début d'années. La jeune fille hésita à prévenir les premières années du retour de Voldemort et du possible comportement agressif des Serpentards, en particulier envers les Nés-Moldus. Ou en tout cas plus agressif que d'habitude. Elle décida de laisser cela de côté pour le moment. Ils avaient déjà eu suffisamment d'émotions pour une première soirée. Ils sauraient assez vite et ils pourraient tous, toute la maison, les rassurer et les consoler s'ils venaient avec des interrogations ou une quelconque pression.

Elle monta alors dans sa chambre pour déballer ses affaires, puis elle partit se doucher. L'eau chaude et le retour à Poudlard lui fit par quelques aspects du bien. Elle serait en compagnie de ses amis et proche de sa famille. Mais cela l'angoissait aussi un peu car le danger était là dehors, rôdant dans les ténèbres, en la sadique personne de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Quand elle sortit de sa douche, elle tenta d'appeler son frère mais ne voyant pas son visage apparaître dans le miroir, elle supposa qu'il était occupé et décida de se détendre en relisant un de ses vieux romans.

xXxXxXx

Harriet mangeait tranquillement en ignorant les commentaires désagréables des autres. Elle préférait de loin lire la suite de son roman puisque ses amies étaient plongées dans la lecture de leur courrier ou du pathétique journal qu'était la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle préférait ne pas s'abonner à ce truc. Si jamais quelque chose était dit à son sujet, cela lui reviendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre et il était totalement impossible qu'elle soit surprise du contenu que cela pourrait dévoiler.

Quand le professeur Flitwick distribua les emplois du temps, Harriet y jeta un coup d'œil principalement pour connaître ses cours du jour. Histoire de la magie et potions avant le déjeuner, puis runes et DCFM. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle observa le reste de son horaire.

**« Hmmm … les gars ? »** fit-elle en se tournant vers Padma qui discutait avec Anthony. **« Est-ce que vous avez le même horaire que moi ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de nous sucrer deux heures de DCFM et on a absolument rien le vendredi ! »**

Les deux fixèrent plus attentivement leurs horaires et arrivèrent à la même conclusion.

« **Luna,** » fit alors Harriet en se tournant vers la blonde. **« Tu me passes ton emploi du temps, s'il te plait ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Juste par curiosité. »** Elle récupéra le bout de parchemin et le lut rapidement. **« Eux aussi ont deux heures de moins. Ils nous enlèvent de la DCFM. »**

**« Mais … pourquoi ? »** demanda Anthony en relevant les sourcils tandis qu'Harriet rendait l'horaire à son amie.

**« Je l'ai dit hier,** » répliqua-t-elle. « **Le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école. Et vu que Dumbledore et moi, nous clamons le retour de Voldemort, ils doivent certainement craindre que nous levions une armée ou je ne sais quoi d'aussi stupide ! Non, Anthony ! Je me fiche de ton avis sur son retour ! Tu me crois ou non, je m'en bas les steaks ! Je te parle de faits ! Ils nous retirent deux heures de DCFM ! Alors que ce soit le danger d'une créature magique, de Voldemort, de Grindelwald ou d'un autre plouc sorti du trou du cul de l'univers, cela ne change rien au fait qu'ils nous retirent deux heures du seul cours susceptible de nous apporter un moyen de nous défendre ! C'est tout bonnement scandaleux ! On mérite, comme n'importe quel sorcier, quelle que soit l'époque ou le pays, d'apprendre à nous défendre ! C'est la base ! Sinon comment on pourrait faire carrière, je ne sais pas moi … au ministère en tant qu'auror, par exemple ? »**

Le Serdaigle dut admettre que son raisonnement tenait la route, avec ou sans Voldemort. C'était effectivement scandaleux dans le principe. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

Ce fut avec frustration qu'Harriet remonta à la tour de Serdaigle pour aller chercher ses affaires et partir en cours. En plus, elle commençait par histoire de la magie ! Ce n'était certainement pas ce cours-là qui allait l'aider à se détendre…Bien au contraire, cela l'énerverait. Mais c'était quoi ça pour un lundi matin, début d'année ? Comme rentrée scolaire elle avait déjà vu mieux !

En passant devant une fenêtre, elle grogna. Evidemment, le temps devait aussi être le plus moche possible ! Tout pour pourrir sa journée ! Pitié que le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe ne vienne pas la chercher aujourd'hui parce que sinon, elle allait vraiment faire un malheur !

Le cours d'histoire était assommant comme souvent mais Harriet réussit à en comprendre l'essentiel et pour le reste, elle n'aurait qu'à faire quelques recherches. Pour changer, Binns leur avait parlé d'une guerre de géants plutôt qu'un énième autre conflit gobelin.

Le cours de potions fut nettement plus intéressant et empreint de cette touche sinistre qui était la marque de fabrique de son frère quand il se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard. Même son comportement plus humain de l'année précédente n'avait presque en rien changé sa réputation de sinistre chauve-souris des cachots. Quant à son discours antipathique sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous en année de BUSE et qu'il n'accepterait pas moins d'un acceptable … Sa voix susurrante pouvait presque faire de l'effet à Harriet. Presque. Par contre, ce qui lui fit de l'effet, ce fut la légère menace qu'elle sentit dans le regard de son frère si elle avait le malheur de faire moins qu'un Optimal dans sa matière parce qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'une Prince ne fasse pas de potions ! Et il ne voulait certainement pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il acceptait la Serdaigle avec un Effort Exceptionnel et pas les autres.

Rien de tel pour remettre les pieds dans le plat en somme. Cela aurait été une chose qui lui aurait certainement manqué à Pelhisir. Les cours de son frère. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient commencer par quelque chose qui lui serait certainement très utile : un philtre de paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Une potion certes difficile et délicate mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour la distraire et la calmer et qui lui permettrait de lui apporter la paix par la suite si jamais elle en avait réellement besoin. Enfin, plus qu'une potion calmante.

A la fin de la matinée, elle soupira légèrement en voyant déjà la masse de travail qu'elle avait déjà. Quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin traitant de la guerre des géants pour le professeur Binns, trente centimètres sur les propriétés et usages de la pierre de lune pour Severus, et elle savait déjà, comme pour chaque année, qu'elle aurait une traduction à faire pour le cours suivant. Cela lui en faisait du travail pour un premier jour. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour dans son élément universitaire. C'était une bonne chose. Du travail pour se distraire de la guerre.

Par contre, ce fut avec des pieds de plomb qu'elle partit en DCFM. Ombrage les attendait déjà tous, assise à son bureau en savourant une tasse de thé. Tout le monde était calme, se demandant quelles étaient les attentes de la sorcière. Était-elle calme et aimante comme le professeur Chourave ou était-elle stricte comme le professeur McGonagall ? Harriet et Hermione étaient les seules à avoir une légère idée de la vérité. Elle était pire que Severus Snape en matière de discipline. Et pourtant Merlin savait combien Severus pouvait être sadique de ce point de vue-là. Et ses punitions légendaires !

Hermione et Harriet s'installèrent au deuxième rang, l'une à coté de l'autre, en silence, et posèrent leur manuel sur la table. Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de sortir leur baguette.

**« Eh bien, bonjour**, » dit le professeur Ombrage lorsqu'ils furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

**« Voyons, voyons,** » fit-elle. **« Ca ne va pas du tout. Lorsque quelqu'un vous dit bonjour, la moindre des choses est de répondre ! Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. » **

**« Oh Merlin … voici le remake de mon prof d'art égyptien,** » murmura la jeune Prince à son amie. « **Au secours. »**

**« Bonjour tout le monde ! »**

**« Bonjour professeur Ombrage**, » scandèrent les élèves.

**« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, **» félicita la sorcière d'une voix douce. **« Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plait. »**

Harriet obéit rapidement sans même vraiment regarder ses gestes alors qu'elle fixait les mots que la sorcière avait fait magiquement apparaître au tableau.

_**Défense contre les Forces du Mal**_

_**Retour aux principes de base**_

**« Bien,** » fit le professeur Ombrage en croisant les mains devant elle, tenant dans l'une d'elle sa baguette étonnamment courte. **« Il apparaît que votre enseignement a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire en ce qui concerne la DCFM. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie approuvé par le ministère. »**

_**« **_**Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai,** » murmura Hermione.

« **Je te mentirai,** » répondit Harriet sur le même ton. **« Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette satanée cicatrice sur ma main. Je tiens à ma peau. »**

Elles se penchèrent sur leurs parchemins pour recopier les phrases que leur nouveau professeur copiait au tableau. Harriet avait l'impression, du moins pour ce cours, d'être revenue à l'école primaire. Et elle savait que le pire restait encore à venir.

_**1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique**_

_**2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée**_

_**3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique. **_

**« Et dire que je le savais, » **murmura encore Hermione. **« Mais pourquoi j'ai prié pour que cela n'arrive pas ? »**

**« Parce que tu espérais un cours instructif. »**

**« On s'échappe et on va toutes les deux à Pelhisir ? »**

**« Quand tu veux,** » sourit Harriet bien qu'elle savait très bien que cela ne se ferait jamais.

Par la suite, la classe fut amenée à lire le premier chapitre de leur exemplaire de _**Théorie des stratégies de défense magique**_par Wilbert Eskivdur, à savoir « **Principes de base à l'usage des débutants**. » A son humble avis, Harriet aurait plutôt donné cet ouvrage comme lecture conseillée à un première année mais bon … Qui était-elle pour critiquer un professeur ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait intenter quelque chose sur Ombrage ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement une formation ou quelque chose du genre à faire pour avoir les compétences d'enseignement ? Quelque chose sur la pédagogie ? Elle devrait se renseigner auprès de son frère pour savoir. Qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être descendre Ombrage de cette manière….

Comme elle s'attendait à la manière dont la matière serait enseignée cette année-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de le lire. A peine le survoler. Ce fut pourquoi elle agit en une élève consciencieuse et commença à prendre note.

Contrairement au livre, il n'y eut pas d'effervescence au premier cours d'Ombrage. En même temps, l'effervescence était née d'Hermione et comme elle savait plus ou moins où tout cela mènerait, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la main. Elle refusait juste d'ouvrir son livre et fixait la sorcière en silence, les bras croisés sur son banc avec une réponse toute prête sur le bord des lèvres. Et Harriet la connaissait déjà.** '**_**J'ai déjà lu tout le livre, professeur.'**_

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, le professeur Ombrage fit le tour des bancs pour examiner leurs notes. Elle s'arrêta devant la table d'Harriet.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Mes notes, professeur, »** répondit la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, perdues.

**« Je ne vois rien qui ait un rapport avec le cours. »**

Harriet soupira, habituée. Sa prise de notes était un amas d'abréviations, de flèches, de symboles et parfois même de mots dans d'autres langues… Cela faisait des années qu'elle travaillait comme ça. C'était à chaque fois la même rengaine mais cette fois-ci, c'était un enseignant qui s'y mettait. Quelques élèves de Serdaigles, ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville rirent doucement.

**« Le jour où quelqu'un arrivera à lire les brouillons d'Harriet, on pourra allumer une bougie à la grotte**, » fit l'un d'eux en se retournant. **« On est obligé d'attendre qu'elle les ait recopiées au propre si jamais nous avons été absents. Mais sinon, elles sont presque toujours extra ! »**

**« Presque ? » **fit Harriet en relevant un sourcil. **« Mes notes sont toujours extra, Corner ! **» s'indigna-t-elle. **« Une prise de notes est faite pour être rapide et ne rien manquer d'un cours. De plus, cette prise de notes est la mienne et je suis, en théorie, la seule supposée à la lire et à la comprendre. C'est juste parce que je suis gentille et que je la réécris au propre pour la partager. Je n'en suis en rien obligée. »**

« **Recopiez-les immédiatement,** » fit le professeur Ombrage.

**« Je vous demande pardon, Madame ? »** fit la Serdaigle en relevant les sourcils, surprise.

**« Je vous demande de les recopier et, à l'avenir, d'avoir une écriture décente ! »**

**« On est où, là, à l'école élémentaire ? »** demanda Harriet.

**« Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle, Miss Potter, »** dit Ombrage alors que la cloche sonnait la fin des cours. **« Non, vous restez et vous me recopiez vos notes ! »**

Harriet soupira et rouvrit son livre car elle avait quelques références à faire et des titres de lecture conseillée à noter. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de pousser la sorcière plus loin et risquer d'avoir une retenue. Mais elle allait l'avoir au tournant. Cela lui prit un peu plus d'une heure pour recopier ses notes, chose qu'elle aurait normalement faite sur son miroir en temps normal pour pouvoir y intégrer d'éventuelles informations de ses lectures. Elle devrait encore les recopier plus tard … La plaie…

Elle se leva et alla se présenter devant le professeur Ombrage en lui tendant ses notes. La sorcière les lut et pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était pas satisfaite. Pas qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit sur les notes d'Harriet. Et c'était justement ce qui la dérangeait. Elle les lui rendit.

**« Bien. Ayez une écriture correcte à l'avenir. »**

**« Je ferai au mieux professeur,** » promit la jeune fille, légèrement cassante. **« Par contre, j'aurais une demande à vous faire. »**

**« Laquelle ? »**

**« Vous prétendez que le niveau d'enseignement à Poudlard a baissé. »**

**« Je ne prétends pas, j'affirme. »**

**« Puis-je savoir alors pourquoi il a été exigé par le ministère que tous les enfants soient obligés de suivre les cours dans une école dont l'enseignement s'est avéré être sous la moyenne ? »**

**« Parce que Poudlard reste encore la meilleure école du monde. »**

**« Je crains de devoir vous contredire. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que j'ai tort ? »**

**« Il existe une école dans le monde qui surpasse toutes les autres. Il s'agit de l'institut de Pelhisir, au Berceau de Magia. »**

**« C'est une école très sélective et aucun élève de Poudlard a le niveau pour rentrer dans cet établissement. »**

**« Là, encore, vous vous méprenez. J'avais personnellement fait la visite des locaux et îles du Berceau et ma mère avait commencé les procédures de transfert. »** Elle vit la sorcière légèrement pincer les lèvres à cette annonce. **« Si le ministère a tant à cœur l'éducation magique des jeunes sorcières et sorciers, puis-je savoir pourquoi est-il venu entraver mon éducation en me laissant dans une école où bon nombre de matières ne sont même pas enseignées contrairement à Pelhisir ? Je crains de percevoir là une contradiction entre vos propos et les actions du Ministère. »**

**« Vous vous faites des idées, Miss Potter,** » minauda le professeur Ombrage.

**« Peut-être.** » Harriet soupira et se prépara à partir. **« Je suppose que je devrais me contenter des stages durant les vacances. »**

**« Des stages ? »** fit le professeur.

Mais la Serdaigle ne lui répondit pas car elle était déjà partie. Elle avait après tout déjà trois devoirs à faire. Et plus beaucoup de temps avant le repas du soir. Elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher de se rendre à la bibliothèque.


	97. La Journée des Emmerdeurs

Bonjour Bonsoir !

Alors, comment dire... je suis terriblement désolée, je suis en retard ^^'.

La rentrée a été chargée en émotions et péripéties, les nouveaux règlements dus à la crise sanitaire, la recherche d'un emploi, courir virtuellement après les profs pour leur poser différentes questions... Et aussi les jeux et les ateliers, j'en ai oublié de poster. Honte à moi.

Alors voilà, je rattrape mon retard en vous corrigeant et publiant trois chapitres d'Harriet ce soir. XD

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 97 : La Journée des Emmerdeurs**

Harriet sursauta quand Hermione se précipita à sa table avec un exemplaire de la Gazette.

« **Vas-y. Donne-le-moi**, » soupira la Serdaigle en tendant la main.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de feuilleter le journal. Cela faisait les gros titres. _**Le Ministère veut réformer l'éducation. Dolores Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice.**_

Elle parcourut rapidement l'article mais rien ne lui apporta plus d'informations que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Sauf peut-être que ce qui était présenté comme le vingt-deuxième décret dans le livre était en réalité le vingt-et-unième. Autrement, information inutile. La mention supplémentaire qui la faisait un peu tiquer mais sans plus, c'était que Sirius avait été catégorisé comme une nomination suite à une énième décision excentrique de Dumbledore, à la suite de la nomination d'un loup-garou, d'un demi-géant et d'un ex-auror paranoïaque au poste de professeur. Le fait que le dit ex-auror avait été capturé et remplacé par un mangemort avait naturellement été occulté. Pourtant cela avait fait la une des journaux il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore. A peine quelques mois. Par contre, elle était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Dumbledore n'était plus apte à diriger l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En réalité, il ne l'avait jamais été.

Harriet soupira et rejeta le journal pour retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

**« C'est scandaleux !** » s'exclama Hermione.

« **Je sais,** » soupira la Serdaigle. **« Mais tu le savais aussi.** »

**« Maintenant, j'ai totalement retiré mes œillères. »**

**« Tu fais bien**. »

« **Quand est-ce qu'on va nous entrainer à deux ?** » demanda Hermione. **« Parce qu'il est hors de question que mon niveau baisse juste parce que le Ministère l'a décidé ! »**

La jeune Prince réfléchit un instant tout en triturant un instant sa nourriture avec sa fourchette et la tige de la feuille de mandragore avec ses incisives.

**« Tu veux faire un truc du style de l'A.D. ? »**

**« Peut-être pas à la même échelle mais pourquoi pas. Un groupe d'aide aux devoirs. Ce serait sympa non ? »**

**« Et utile,** » confirma Harriet. « **Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi comment cela va finir. »**

Elles furent interrompues par un hibou grand-duc qui apporta une lettre à la Serdaigle. Cette dernière la prit rapidement et l'oiseau s'envola.

**« C'est quoi cette écriture ?** » demanda alors Hermione, penchée à côté d'elle. **« Je comprends rien. »**

Harriet observa la brune un instant puis la lettre où elle lisait clairement _**Harriet Potter. **_

**« Merlin, c'est une blague ? » **Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil à la signature. « **Non, c'est la réalité. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **

**« Tom Jedusor vient de m'envoyer une lettre, » **répondit la Serdaigle qui évitait soigneusement d'employer le nom craint à table.

Que penseraient les sorciers s'ils apprenaient qu'elle entretenait une correspondance avec le terrible mage noir ? Elle préférait ne pas savoir.

**« Tu plaisantes ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Et il dit quoi ? » **

**« Pas ici. » **Harriet jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « **Et je devrais me dépêcher de terminer mon petit-déj' parce qu'on a cours dans quinze minutes. »**

**« Tu as tes affaires ? »**

**« Oui, toujours. »**

Elles terminèrent rapidement leur repas et prirent le chemin vers le cours plus si ennuyeux de l'histoire de Poudlard. Le cours du professeur Binns était le plus ennuyeux et le plus soporifique et pourtant, Harriet l'avait placé en avant dernière place dans ses cours préférés. Et pour une fois le pire cours selon elle était la DCFM. Oui, elle le disait, la matière la plus intéressante et une des plus utiles de la magie, elle la détestait cette année. Ou du moins l'enseignement…

Après le cours de potions, Hermione tira son amie dans un coin tranquille. Elle n'avait pas oublié le fait qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de son ennemi suprême. Harriet sourit et sortit la missive de Voldemort et la lut, la traduisant pour en partager le contenu.

_**Ma très chère Harriet,**_

_**Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'écris. Je te l'ai dit, je suis désireux de te connaître. Je suis curieux de savoir qui tu es exactement. Je ne m'attends certes pas à ce que tu répondes si facilement à mes questions, ton comportement au cimetière et au Terrier m'a prouvé que tu étais intelligente et capable de jouer avec les mots. Peut-être pas au même niveau que moi mais pour ton âge et ton expérience, c'est une qualité que je ne peux que t'accorder. **_

_**Je suis toujours étonné par le fait qu'une grande majorité de l'Ordre soit ignorante de ma possession de la jeune Ginevra Weasley. **_

_**« **_**Il possède Ginny ?! » **s'étonna Hermione. « **Depuis quand ? »**

**« Pas très longtemps. Un peu près deux ou trois mois. »**

**« Et tu le savais ? »**

**« Oui. Mais j'avoue avoir oublié de te le dire et le faire devant Ronald n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Je continue ? »**

La Gryffondor hocha la tête.

_**Je sais toutefois que tu en as parlé avec ta mère. Les quelques mots qu'elle m'a adressé, quand elle s'est occupée de moi l'espace de quelques minutes quand Mme Weasley était affairée à quelque activité, ont été plus qu'éloquents. Quant aux regards de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin, je ne peux qu'en arriver à la même déduction. Ils savent également. Mais pourquoi pas les autres ? Et y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui savent pour la véritable nature de Ginevra Weasley ? **_

_**Comment s'est déroulée ta rentrée à Poudlard ? Pas trop difficile, j'espère ? J'ai cru comprendre que le Ministère avait rendu le cours de DCFM encore plus médiocre qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques années entre les mains d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. Je ne vois pas trop de qui il s'agit mais j'ai ouï-dire qu'il était un bien médiocre sorcier. J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur cet homme, sur son cours et sur ceux qui te sont dispensés cette année. **_

_**Quelle femme incroyable qu'est ta tante. Merryl Evans, n'est-ce pas ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Quel dommage … **_

**« Sympathique. »**

**« C'est Voldy, »** soupira Harriet en haussant des épaules avant de continuer.

_**Une sorcière puissante et ravissante. Et de ce que j'ai pu observer, j'en déduis qu'elle doit être redoutable. Mais je me demande … où était-elle lors de la première guerre ? Avant de la voir au Terrier, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'elle. Qui est-elle ? Je t'en prie, Harriet, raconte-moi son histoire. **_

_**Et la lecture qu'elle t'a offerte, a-t-elle été intéressante ? Un ouvrage en fourchelangue. J'avoue avoir été surpris par la manière dont tu as défendu ton don. Pourquoi le fais-tu ainsi alors que tout le monde le catégorise comme une capacité propre aux mages noirs ? Je serais curieux de savoir … **_

_**En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles, **_

_**Cordialement ennemis, **_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

Quand la Serdaigle eut fini sa lecture, elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Les yeux émeraude parcouraient une deuxième fois les quelques lignes écrites avec une fine écriture toute calligraphiée.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » **demanda Hermione.

**« J'en sais rien. Peut-être lui répondre enfin… lui répondre sans lui répondre. »**

**« Tu vas prévenir ta mère et ton frère ? »**

**« Il va bien falloir. Il faut que je réfléchisse… »** Elle avisa l'heure. **« Bon maintenant que ta curiosité est assouvie, on va manger parce que moi, je pourrais dévorer un sanglier ! »**

**« Obélix ! »** rit Hermione en se relevant. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Harriet venait en effet de réduire en cendres la lettre du mage noir.

**« Maintenant que je l'ai lue, je n'en ai plus besoin. Et être en possession d'une lettre écrite en fourchelangue alors qu'il y a Ombrage dans l'école. Je ne suis pas encore assez idiote pour garder des preuves sur moi. »**

**« Cela aurait le mérite de prouver qu'il est bien de retour… »**

**« Et me réserverait un aller simple pour Azkaban pour avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi… »**

**« Moui… Tu as bien fait de la brûler finalement. »**

**« Je savais que tu serais de mon avis**, » sourit la Serdaigle. **« Allons manger.** »

xXxXxXx

Harriet était penchée sur son parchemin à prendre consciencieusement note du chapitre deux, _**Les théories de défense les plus communes et leurs dérivés**__,_ tout en faisant bien attention à sa manière de le faire. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde à nouveau plus de quatre heures de son temps pour Ombrage. Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire… Elle se permettait juste de ne pas recopier les passages qu'elle reprenait de l'ouvrage mais juste d'en ajouter les références.

« **Oui, Miss… ?** » fit le professeur Ombrage.

**« Lisa Turpin, professeur. » **

Harriet releva la tête pour fixer sa camarade, se demandant si elle allait bien faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait faire. Elle l'avait entendue discuter dans la salle commune avec quelques autres élèves.

**« J'ai une question d'ordre pratique. »**

**« Je vous écoute. »**

**« Qu'en est-il de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense, professeur ? »** demanda Lisa. **« J'ai eu l'opportunité de lire l'entièreté du manuel et rien n'aborde l'aspect pratique de la magie. Et les objectifs que vous avez donnés la semaine dernière n'en faisaient pas non plus mention. Allons-nous apprendre à nous défendre ? »**

**« Dans la théorie, oui, Miss Turpin. »**

**« Et dans la pratique ?** » demanda Finnigan, assis juste à côté de Weasley.

**« Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr… »**

**« Finnigan, »** répondit le Gryffondor en levant la main en même temps que son voisin.

**« Oui, Mr … ? »**

**« Weasley. Cela veut dire qu'on ne fera pas de magie ? »**

**« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à la pratique des sortilèges de défense, Mr Weasley. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ? »**

**« Pas pendant les cours, mais hors de Poudlard, sûrement, »** répondit le rouquin.

Harriet releva un sourcil. La bombe allait tomber. Elle se redressa et posa sa plume pour suivre la suite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle voyait d'ailleurs Weasley lui jeter des regards pour lui demander certainement son appui.

Le professeur Ombrage, en voyant l'agitation qui commençait à y avoir dans sa classe, développa son point de vue.

**« Vous apprendrez les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques… »**

**« A quoi ça peut bien servir ? » **demanda Neville.

Harriet retint un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas que son petit-ami se prenne les foudres et les retenues du cra … du bonbon rose.

**« Si nous sommes attaqués, il y aura forcément des … »**

**« Votre main, Mr … »**

**« Londubat, »** fit Neville.

Dean Thomas leva la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur.

**« Vous vous appelez ?** » demanda-t-elle.

**« Dean Thomas, professeur. »**

**« Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas. »**

**« Neville a raison, non ? Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents. »**

**« Je le répète**, » fit la sorcière en faisant un sourire exaspérant alors qu'elle s'adressait à tout le monde.** « Craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ? »**

**« Non, mais … »**

**« Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée**, » dit Ombrage en se redressant. **« Mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux. »**

Harriet leva alors la main.

**« Oui, Miss Potter ? »**

**« Je demande la parole non pas seulement pour vous mais pour signaler à mes camarades que continuer dans cette voix serait non seulement vain mais aussi porteur d'ennuis. Si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes, les gars, fermez vos bouches et obéissez. »**

**« Mais Harriet… »**

**« Ecoute, Weasley**, » interrompit-elle en se penchant en avant. «** J'éprouve l'irrésistible envie de t'admirer dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage à te voir gratter des lignes et des lignes pour oser saper son autorité ou contredire sa méthode d'enseignement. Tu sais la vérité, je sais la vérité ! Et c'est très bien ainsi. Si le professeur Ombrage, le Ministère et même le reste du monde magique a décidé de vivre comme des autruches, c'est leur problème, pas le nôtre ! Le jour où cela leur tombera dessus, ils ne seront juste pas préparés et beaucoup mourront sûrement. »**

**« Et ça ne te fait rien ? »**

**« Non… non, cela ne me touche pas tant que cela. Et je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce que j'ai dit clairement la vérité, ce que moi je considère comme étant la vérité,** » ajouta-t-elle en levant la main au professeur Ombrage. «** Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la propagande du professeur Dumbledore, professeur. Personnellement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il est assez grand pour dire lui-même ce qu'il pense. Comme je le suis aussi. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Que les gens me croient ou non m'indiffèrent. J'estime avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de crier au loup devant un troupeau de moutons même quand le dit loup se trouve justement présent, là quelque part, dissimulé sous une peau de mouton. »**

Elle se leva pour appuyer ses derniers propos, ajustant son uniforme avant de fixer le professeur dans les yeux.

**« De toute cette situation, je n'attends qu'une chose, professeur. »**

**« Et quelle est-elle ?** » demanda Ombrage.

**« Le moment où le loup laissera tomber son déguisement et fera un massacre dans la bergerie. Et ce jour-là, je viendrai et je vous dirais tout simplement que je vous avais prévenu et que vous n'avez pas écouté. Personnellement, suivre vos cours ne me pose aucun problème. Oui, je serais moins préparée que je le voudrais, mais j'ai toujours l'avantage sur ce petit troupeau de moutons que je vois devant moi. Moi, je ne suis ni naïve, ni aveugle. Et quand l'horreur commencera réellement, je saurais réagir. Peut-être pas en contre-attaquant mais je ne serais pas figée de panique quand cela tombera. Je ferais au contraire tout pour sauver ma peau. Voilà mon objectif : guerre ou pas guerre, Voldemort ou pas Voldemort, je sauverai ma peau que le Ministère le veuille ou non. Je ferai tout pour. »**

Elle se rassit.

**« Maintenant que j'ai fait mon petit laïus, je conseille vivement à ceux qui ont un cerveau de fermer leur gueule avant de s'attirer des ennuis. »**

**« Et rater nos BUSEs ?** » demanda Anthony en relevant un sourcil. **« T'es cinglée ? »**

**« A toi de travailler si tu veux les réussir comme il faut. Moi, je ferais ce qu'il faut. »**

**« Et tu feras quoi ? »**

**« Je travaillerai mes cours comme je l'ai toujours fait, **» répondit évasivement Harriet en secouant la main. « **Ce n'est pas sorcier. »**

« **Sauf que …,** » commença Neville.

« **Neville, mon cœur, tais-toi, d'accord ?** » fit la Serdaigle avec un sourire mais un regard insistant. **« Crois-moi, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. »**

**« Si, cela en vaut la peine ! **» s'exclama Ronald Weasley. **« On doit apprendre à se défendre ! Et cela passe par l'exercice de la magie ! »**

**« Assez ! »** s'exclama le professeur Ombrage d'une petite voix aiguë.

**« Mais si on ne pratique pas … »**

**« Une retenue, Mr Weasley ! Ce soir dans mon bureau ! »**

Heureusement, le massacre fut fini à ce moment-là, la plupart des élèves sauvés par la cloche annonçant la fin des cours. La Serdaigle sortit de la classe avec ses amis mais avant qu'elle ne puisse leur dire quoi que ce soit, elle se fit rattraper par Weasley.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé ?** » demanda-t-il avec colère.

**« Mais je t'ai aidé, Weasley, »** rétorqua Harriet. **« J'ai essayé d'aider toute la classe pour vous éviter une retenue, et tu as été assez con pour ne pas comprendre mes avertissements. J'ai été pourtant plus que claire. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je n'ai pas caché ma position à Ombrage. Elle sait parfaitement que je crois à son retour mais je manipule assez bien les mots pour lui faire comprendre également que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un esclandre. Si les sorciers sont assez cons pour ne pas vouloir se préparer à la guerre, qu'ils crèvent ! On n'a pas à mourir pour eux ! »**

**« Et comment on fait pour apprendre à nous défendre si on n'a pas un cours ? »**

**« Tu sais, il existe une méthode simple : ouvrir un livre et suivre les instructions. Elle ne veut pas nous apprendre la DCFM, alors apprenons-la par nous-mêmes. Trouve-toi un partenaire avec qui travailler, Weasley. Et peut-être que tout espoir ne sera pas perdu. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller en bibliothèque. Mon devoir de potions ne se fera pas tout seul. A propos de potions, je te conseille aussi de t'y mettre aussi plus sérieusement dans cette matière. On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait te sauver la vie un jour. »**

Harriet croisa le regard d'Ombrage qui se tenait à vingt mètres d'elle, devant la porte de sa classe. Elle lui lançait un regard noir. Mais la Serdaigle n'en avait cure. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Dire la vérité, _sa _vérité, de telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas être punie parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas mise en avant pour justifier l'apprentissage. Elle avait justifié ce dernier juste par le désir de survivre et de se défendre quel que soit le danger. Et elle n'avait pas dit non plus comment elle le ferait. Elle avait juste dit à tout le monde de fermer son clapet. Maintenant, il y avait toujours des cons qui n'écoutaient jamais …

Elle partit avec ses amis en direction de la bibliothèque.


	98. Harriet Répond

**Chapitre 98 : Harriet Répond**

_**Tom,**_

_**Oui, Tom. Je resterai sur ce nom. Tellement plus agréable à l'oreille que ton autre pseudonyme. Et comme tu n'aimes pas le surnom que je t'ai donné… Et je crois effectivement que je vais rester sur le tutoiement aussi car tu ne te gênes pas alors qu'on ne se connait pas, ou à peine. Et comme tu veux apprendre à me connaître, autant faire tomber cette barrière. **_

_**Les personnes au courant de ta possession ? Remus, Sirius, ma mère, ma tante, et quelques autres personnes. Mais aucune n'a l'intention de le dire à voix haute à une réunion de l'Ordre. Enfin, pas que je sache. Bien que ce serait certainement distrayant de voir quel bordel cette nouvelle engendrerait…**_

_**Et pour ma tante, tu veux des réponses, eh bien, je pense pouvoir dire que tu es un grand garçon, tu n'as qu'à prendre ton courage à deux mains et le lui demander toi-même. A voir si elle a du temps à t'accorder, elle est une personne très occupée. Maintenant, ne t'attends pas à être accueilli à bras ouverts car tu as quand même tué sa sœur cadette ! **_

_**Et la lecture qu'elle m'a offerte a été très instructive ! J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner au Berceau pour voir quelques-uns de ces sortilèges en action et les étudier sur le terrain. Et je défends le fourchelangue parce que je suis fourchelangue. Tout simplement. La magie n'est pas mauvaise en soi. C'est juste que certains sorciers l'emploient pour faire le mal. Toi, par exemple, pauvre Myrtle. Quelle idée de lui faire rencontrer un basilic … Elle ne faisait rien de mal à part pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. **_

_**Ma rentrée à Poudlard ? Un enfer. Attention, j'adore les cours, j'ai toujours aimé apprendre. Je ne serai pas à Serdaigle sinon. Mais c'est plutôt l'ambiance qui règne ici qui est lourde et oppressante. Sans parler des manipulations du ministère et de cette satanée autruche qui se trouve au pouvoir ! Il nous a fourgué cette Ombrage ! Si Lockhart était bien un incompétent dans sa classe, normal pour un charlatan, on apprenait au moins l'une ou l'autre chose au final. Avec cette femme, on n'apprendra absolument rien. **_

_**En gros, elle est plus là en guise de surveillante. Elle nous fait lire son manuel. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais de retour à l'école primaire. Elle a exigé que j'ai une prise de notes irréprochable et en bon anglais avec des mots corrects ! Aucune abréviation, aucune flèche, aucun symbole. Mais là, ce n'est plus de la prise de notes ! Tiens, voici le titre de notre manuel, si tu as du temps à perdre. **_**Théorie des stratégies de défense magique**_** de Wilbert Eskivdur. Peut-être une bonne lecture de chevet, aussi utile que le cours du professeur Binns. **_

_**Oh et pas de pratique ! On ne fera pas de magie ! Selon elle, la théorie est suffisante pour qu'on puisse être bon à nos examens. 'Vous apprendrez ces sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques.' Elle me fait presque rire. Est-ce qu'elle est consciente que le principe même de ce cours est justement d'apprendre à nous défendre contre des créatures qui sont potentiellement dangereuses, sans parler des sorciers et mages noirs comme toi ? Dans les deux cas, on se retrouve confronter à un risque. Sans parler du fait que les plus peureux, même s'ils réussiront leur BUSE (j'ai vraiment un gros doute sur ce point), ils risquent de se retrouver en danger et de mourir à cause de l'incompétence et l'inconscience du ministère. Parce que, qu'on se le dise, le sortilège du patronus, savoir le faire dans une classe, ce n'est pas la même chose que de le réaliser en situation réelle face à des détraqueurs. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé. **_

_**Mais bon … Ma théorie ? Le ministère ne veut pas que Dumbledore utilise son statut de directeur pour influencer les élèves et lever une armée pour prendre le contrôle du ministère. Comme si Dumbledore ferait ça ! L'idée même est hilarante et complètement absurde. **_

_**Alors dites bien à votre homme de main, Lord Malfoy, qu'il se fait des illusions ! Son fils ne recevra pas un enseignement de qualité cette année, ou s'il en reçoit un, ce ne sera pas à Poudlard. Pas pour la DCFM en tout cas. Justement cet enseignement n'est bon qu'à une chose, transformer toute ma génération, Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlés et Nés-Moldus, en chair à canon pour la guerre que tu nous prépares ! Beaucoup d'enfants mourront, c'est une certitude. **_

_**Sinon autre détail par rapport à l'article parlant de la nomination d'Ombrage en tant que Grande Inquisitrice, les nominations de Sirius, Remus et Hagrid ne sont pas des décisions excentriques. Pas plus que celle de Maugrey s'il n'avait pas été remplacé par un de tes hommes. Certes Remus est un loup-garou. Mais son problème de fourrure n'a lieu qu'une fois par mois et il est toujours sous potion tue-loup et bien isolé dans un endroit clos. Quant à Hagrid, il est garde-chasse ! Il s'occupe des créatures vivant à Poudlard ! Il les connait bien. Son sens du danger laisse un peu à désirer parfois mais c'est juste parce qu'il est un demi-géant et qu'il est naturellement plus résistant que nous à certaines créatures. Mais ses cours sont intéressants et il fait très attention. Le ministère est contrôlé par des racistes !**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire de plus … Je ne sais même pas quelle formule de politesse employer avec toi. Aucune de celles que j'ai à l'esprit ne semble convenir à notre situation. Alors je vais reprendre la tienne. **_

_**Cordialement ennemis, **_

_**Harriet Potter-Prince**_

Severus posa sur son bureau la lettre, ou du moins la traduction qu'Harriet avait faite pour lui. Elle souhaitait son avis. Elle lui avait également fourni le souvenir de sa discussion avec la jeune Granger où elle traduisait la lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était pour le moins… inattendu. Et aussi osé de la part d'Harriet de s'exprimer de la sorte auprès du Lord Noir ! Mais devait-il vraiment être surpris de cela ? La connaissant ? Non, finalement, il ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Il était pensif. Les propos de sa sœur étaient justes. Elle divulguait très peu d'informations et pour la plupart facilement connaissables ou tellement évidentes qu'elles étaient au final inutiles. Elle n'avait pas fait mention de lui, pas même en tant que frère. Il faisait partie des autres personnes. C'était bien. Cela donnerait du temps au Lord avant d'avoir plus d'informations sur leur famille. Quant au reste, elle l'envoyait chercher les réponses par lui-même. Et puisque le mage noir l'avait demandé, elle avait un peu raconté des choses insignifiantes.

Pourquoi pas … Peut-être qu'un jour une lettre pourrait servir ? Il n'y croyait pas trop mais comme sur ce point de vue-là, cela ne se produisait pas comme dans les livres, ils pouvaient toujours voir… Il n'y avait pas de mal à échanger des lettres. Et de toute façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait quand même la fille Weasley, il aurait de toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre, l'opportunité de discuter avec Harriet. C'était … inévitable.

Il brûla la copie de la lettre et effaça les cendres avant de prendre son miroir pour appeler sa sœur.

**« Salut !** » lui fit-elle. **« Tu faisais quoi il y a deux heures ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais aucune réponse. »**

**« Réunion des professeurs,** » répondit Severus en haussant des épaules.

**« Encore ? Mais … Elles sont longues ! Elles duraient à peine une heure l'an dernier ! »**

**« Le phénomène Ombrage fait ses ravages**, » répliqua-t-il pour toute explication. **« A propos de ta lettre. Tu peux l'envoyer comme ça. Elle est bien. Enfin… osée ! Mais bien. »**

**« Tu me connais. J'ai mon caractère. »**

**« En parlant de caractère, tu m'expliques comme tu as fait pour avoir une semaine de retenues avec Ombrage ?! **» demanda le Maître des Potions un peu abruptement**. « Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas faire trop de vagues. »**

**« Oui … hmmm… tu vas rire mais … C'est arrivé par accident ! »**

**« Par expérience, j'ai appris que rien arrive pas accident. »**

**« Là, je te jure que c'était un accident. Elle n'était même pas supposée m'entendre, j'étais au fond de la classe ! Elle a vraiment une ouïe de chat, cette sorcière ! »**

**« Développe. »**

Severus s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise alors qu'il écoutait ce que sa sœur lui racontait.

_Flashback._

Le professeur Ombrage parlait, ou plutôt critiquait les compétences des précédents enseignants de DCFM. Elle n'avait jamais son sac vide pour casser du sucre sur le dos de Lockhart, Remus, Sirius ou Maugrey. Si Harriet s'en fichait royalement du premier et n'avait aucun avis sur le dernier qui n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de vraiment enseigner à Poudlard, elle retenait sa colère quand elle entendait les remarques sur les deux Maraudeurs. Par contre, quand elle parlait de Quirrell, elle y allait en compliments !

« **Hélas, la mort de Quirinus Quirrell fut un tragique accident…,** » continua la professeure.

« **Oui**, » fit Harriet au fond de la classe, à voix basse pour que seule Hermione l'entende. **« Tout comme votre naissance … »**

**« Miss Potter ! Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle et retenue tous les soirs de la semaine dans mon bureau ! »**

_Fin Flashback._

« **Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé,** » termina la Serdaigle dans un soupir. **« Mais je te jure qu'elle n'était pas sensée m'entendre de là où j'étais ! »**

Le Serpentard se pinçait l'arête du nez et inspirait profondément pour ne pas crier. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir une sœur pareille. Elle n'avait jamais sa langue en poche !

**« Pour la peine, je te mets moi aussi en retenue toute la semaine suivante, »** dit Severus avec une colère contenue.

**« Quoi ?!** » s'exclama Harriet, surprise. **« Mais … J'ai des devoirs à faire ! »**

**« Il fallait y penser avant de dire des âneries ! »**

**« Tu me le paieras, Severus Snape ! »** promit-elle avec un regard de défi.

**« En attendant, je reste ton professeur au sein de l'école. Cela t'apprendra la discipline ! »**

Severus coupa court à la communication et posa un peu abruptement son miroir sur son bureau avant de soupirer. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait raison. Harriet devait apprendre à gérer son tempérament et surtout sa langue. Mais il avait été peut-être un peu trop sec… Il n'aurait pas du raccrocher ainsi. Tant pis. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il l'assumerait. Comme toujours.

Il se servit un verre de whisky avant de s'installer devant son mensuel de potions.

xXxXxXx

**« … Cela t'apprendra la discipline ! »**

Le visage de Severus s'effaça pour ne plus laisser que le reflet d'Harriet dans le miroir. Il avait raccroché.

**« Hmmm… Au revoir ? Je crois…, **» fit la jeune fille, surprise.

Généralement, c'était elle qui coupait la conversation ainsi. Elle avait vraiment dû le mettre en colère. Elle posa son miroir sur sa table de chevet et se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant.

**« Merlin… deux semaines de retenues ! Je crois que je n'en ai plus eu autant depuis… la première année avant Noël ! »** Elle soupira encore. **« Je crois que je peux oublier ma sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »**

Elle se redressa ensuite pour aller se brosser les dents avant d'aller se coucher. Elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour poster sa lettre avant le début des cours. Et vu les emmerdes qui se profilaient à l'horizon, il valait mieux qu'elle soit le plus en forme possible pour faire ses travaux car elle n'aurait pratiquement pas de temps pour les faire. Il lui faudra probablement demander de l'aide à Hermione. Ce serait une première…


	99. Un Nouveau Décret

**Chapitre 99 : Un Nouveau Décret**

Harriet sortit du bureau d'Ombrage, le visage impassible malgré la douleur et la main grossièrement bandée dans un mouchoir en tissu. On était samedi. Le premier samedi d'octobre, et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard naturellement. Elle l'avait manquée. Mais Ombrage n'avait pas réussi à la briser par la douleur. Elle avait juste réussi à lui faire perdre du sang.

Elle se demandait … est-ce que si elle envoyait une lettre à sa mère ses souvernirs comme preuves qu'elle pourrait intenter un procès contre Ombrage pour torture et blessure sur mineur dans l'exercice de ses fonctions d'enseignante ? Et les plumes de sang … c'était de la magie noire, non ?

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce point-là pour le moment. Elle avait trop mal et maintenir le visage impassible dans les couloirs, surtout face aux quelques élèves qu'elle croisait, lui demandait toute son énergie et sa concentration. Quand elle estima s'être suffisamment éloignée du bureau du bonbon rose, elle se glissa dans une alcôve sombre et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

Elle parcourut dans la plus grande discrétion le chemin menant aux cachots. Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Pas encore. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une plaie alors qu'elle pouvait aller voir son frère. Et puis les questionnements de l'infirmière se feraient et arriveraient à un moment ou à un autre aux oreilles d'Ombrage. Il fallait d'abord un plan avant que ce cra…. Grrr… bonbon rose puisse tenter quoi que ce soit pour se défendre légalement. Double raison d'aller voir son frère !

Quand elle arriva dans les profondeurs du château, elle dut se faire encore plus discrète car Rusard et sa chatte étaient là à rôder dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait rien de spécial contre le Cracmol. Mais un élève qui erre dans les cachots qui n'est ni un Poufsouffle ni un Serpentard, il y aurait de quoi être suspicieux. Elle parcourut silencieusement mais rapidement les quelques couloirs et ouvrit la porte de son frère, connaissant le sortilège qu'il utilisait pour la verrouiller.

Elle ôta sa cape en se retournant pour voir sa tante assise sur le bureau de son frère dans une position très compromettante avec la main d'un Severus torse nu dans son décolleté sous la chemise…

**« Oh Merlin !** » fit-elle en se retournant.

**« Harriet ?!** » s'exclamèrent les deux adultes en s'écartant.

**« Désolée de vous interrompre. »**

**« J'espère que c'est important ! »** grogna Severus, mécontent.

**« Tu ne devrais pas être à Pré-au-Lard, toi ? »** demanda Merryl en même temps.

**« Je peux me retourner ? »**

**« Oui,** » siffla son frère.

Harriet se retourna pour voir les adultes bien habillés, sa tante refaisant simplement les boutons de son haut, debout devant le bureau de Severus.

**« Si j'avais su que vous alliez tourner un porno, je serais restée dehors, devant la bibliothèque, à attendre que maman finisse son service. »**

**« Cela ne répond pas à ma question, »** s'impatienta l'homme.

**« J'étais en retenue avec Ombrage. Cinq heures de retenue à écrire des lignes. J'en ai tellement écrit que les mots se sont bien inscrits dans ma chair au point qu'elle ne guérit plus toute seule. Je crois qu'elle a atteint le point de non-retour. »**

**« Tu l'as mérité. »**

**« D'écrire des lignes pour avoir été insolente et grossière, peut-être, Sev ! Mais certainement pas pour me faire charcuter ! Non mais … regarde ma main ! »**

Elle souleva la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour montrer sa main grossièrement bandée. Son mouchoir blanc était rouge de sang. En voyant cela, Severus prit sur lui, bien qu'intérieurement encore en colère, et s'approcha d'Harriet pour inspecter sa main. Elle avait raison. Punie pour son insolence et son arrogance était une chose, mais la torture n'était pas une bonne manière de punir. C'était une pratique médiévale qui était, qui plus est, interdite.

Il retira le mouchoir et observa les quelques mots inscrits sur la main. _**Je ne dois pas manquer de respect à mes professeurs ni colporter des informations mensongères.**_

« **Tu as colporté des informations mensongères ? **» demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour la guérir.

**« J'ai juste dit une fois à son premier cours quel était mon point de vue, que oui je croyais au retour de Voldy mais que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire tout un plat et créer un mouvement de panique. Ceux qui veulent me croire se prépareront, que les autres aillent à la merde. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, personnellement, je ne veux qu'une chose : apprendre à survivre, que ce soit devant des créatures hostiles ou face à Voldy, je m'en balance.** »

Elle tressaillit légèrement en sentant un pincement sur sa main douloureuse. Severus fit attention alors qu'il réparait les dommages tout en effaçant la magie noire qui s'opérait pour empêcher une cicatrisation totale. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait une marque sur sa peau ! Elle en avait déjà suffisamment comme cela !

« **Mon droit le plus élémentaire en tant que sorcière est d'apprendre à me défendre,** » continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. **« Rien de plus. C'est Weasley qui a insisté. Je suppose qu'il doit dire à tout le monde que je suis l'élue ou un truc du genre et qu'elle entend les rumeurs. Moi, en tout cas je n'ai rien fait de plus à ce point de vue-là que ce que j'ai dit en cours le premier jour. Pourquoi gaspiller sa salive avec des autruches ? Si c'est juste pour récolter des retenues où je passe chez le boucher, merci mais non merci ! »**

**« Je vois,** » dit-il simplement, sachant que sa sœur ne lui mentirait jamais sur un sujet aussi sérieux. **« Donc les rumeurs, ce n'est pas toi l'origine. »**

Harriet secoua négativement la tête.

**« Non. Je trouve que c'est du temps perdu. Les gens savent que j'y crois et que Dumbledore y croit. Cela est souvent rapporté dans les journaux. Pourquoi insister de vive voix si c'est pour finir de toute façon sur un mur ? S'ils veulent vraiment des réponses, ils n'ont qu'à demander aux principaux concernés par ce début de guerre, ils sont tous vêtus de vert et d'argent. »**

**« Ce ne sont pas les principaux concernés ? »**

**« Ah non ? Beaucoup sont des enfants de Mangemorts. Et comment tu expliquerais à l'école que mon amitié avec Drago et Pansy et les autres vient de se casser, alors qu'on était proches l'an dernier ? Bizarrement, cela coïncide avec le retour de Voldy. S'ils savent pas remettre dans l'ordre les pièces du puzzle, c'est que ce sont des cons ! Je suis désolée. »**

**« Ou peut-être que c'est aussi simple à voir pour toi parce que tu sais tout depuis bien avant que les faits se produisent. »**

**« La coupe a été retrouvée dans un cimetière au pied de la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior. Et si on fouille un peu les archives du ministère, on pourra faire le lien entre cet homme et Tom Elvis Jedusor qui **_**est **_** Voldemort ! »**

**« Pas ce nom devant moi, Harriet, » **fit Severus en se massant le bras.

**« Désolée. »**

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas grave. En général, il ne souffrait pas de cela, pas avec elle alors qu'elle donnait au mage noir un surnom ridicule. Mais parfois le nom honni sortait… Parfois.

« **Bon allez,** » fit la Serdaigle avec un sourire alors qu'elle embrassait son frère sur la joue, puis sa tante. « **J'ai des devoirs à faire. Je vous laisse vous bécoter et plus si affinités. »**

**« Harriet !** » s'indigna le Maître des Potions alors que Merryl rougissait légèrement.

**« Severus, je te rappelle que je suis loin d'être une jeune fille innocente. Vierge, je ne l'étais déjà plus quand je suis morte. Alors je connais la chanson même si je ne danse plus dessus… pour le moment. Mais la prochaine fois, Sev, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te dérange, verrouille mieux ta porte. »**

**« Je pensais qu'être la terreur des cachots me donnait quelques libertés et effrayerait suffisamment les élèves pour les empêcher de venir dans mon bureau pour des broutilles ! Et il me semble que ma porte était verouillée et que tu n'as même pas frappé ! »**

**« Oh … peut-être. Mais il y avait Rusard dans le coin. J'ai pas tellement envie de lui donner ma cape. Bon amusement, vous deux ! **»

**« File, Petite Peste,** » soupira Severus. **« Et n'oublie pas que tu as … »**

**« Une semaine de retenue avec toi, oui, je sais. Hmmm… Tu peux me prévoir une heure de plus chaque soir, s'il te plait ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Pour ne pas qu'Ombrage en profite pour me donner plus de retenues. J'aimerais pouvoir faire mes devoirs, moi ! »**

**« Et donc tu veux une heure de retenue en plus tous les soirs pour… »**

**« Faire mes devoirs. Je suis déjà à la bourre pour ceux de lundi et mardi. »**

**« Très bien. Tu as fini le mien ? » **

**« Non. »**

**« Alors rends-le-moi tel qu'il est actuellement. Tu le finiras en retenue. »**

**« Ca marche. Merci, Severus. T'es un ange. »**

**« Ne dis pas des mandragores. »**

**« T'es comme Samaël ! Tu es l'ange déchu devenu Seigneur des Enfers ! »**

Elle partit sur ces mots, laissant les deux amants en tête à tête.

« **Où en étions-nous, mon ange ?** » fit Merryl avec sourire tentateur.

Severus sourit et embrassa la belle rousse tout en verrouillant sa porte d'un coup de baguette.

xXxXxXx

Deux jours plus tard, Harriet prépara son sac pour ses cours du jour mais aussi pour sa retenue avec frère. Puis, elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de cohue et ni entendu autant de bruit dans ce lieu qu'en ce jour. Même le premier jour de l'année n'était pas aussi bruyant.

Beaucoup de Serdaigles étaient regroupés autour du tableau d'affichage et elle pouvait déjà entendre le capitaine de Quidditch rager contre Ombrage. Elle releva un sourcil et approcha. Plusieurs Serdaigles la laissèrent passer et elle regarda le tableau d'affichage Un grand écriteau cachait toutes les autres petites annonces et informations de Rusard, des entrainements, les objets trouvés ou perdus, …

Les lettres noires étaient imprimées en grand et il y avait le cachet officiel du ministère. Un nouveau décret. Le numéro vingt-quatre…

_**PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**_

_**Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. **_

_**Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. **_

_**L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école. **_

_**Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre. **_

_**Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice.**_

Harriet releva un sourcil, nullement surprise. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades.

**« Est-ce que quelqu'un a été témoin de quelque chose ces trois derniers jours ? » **demanda-t-elle**. « Quelqu'un qui faisait un rappel ? Qui proposait de créer un groupe ou quelque chose du genre ? »**

**« Pourquoi cette question ? »**

**« Parce que nous sommes lundi et que cela ne peut s'agir que de cela. Sinon pourquoi supprimer les équipes de Quidditch, les clubs de lecture, de musique et de potions ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe parce qu'il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur mon dos et que j'en ai trinqué durement toute la semaine en retenue. Je préférerais savoir si mon cas a empiré à mon insu. »**

**« Weasley, »** fit une élève de sixième année. **« Il a fait un rassemblement samedi à la Taverne du Sanglier. Cela a fait un certain tapage au point que le vieil Alberforth les a mis dehors. »**

**« Tu sais de quoi il en retournait, Edgecombe ? »** demanda Harriet.

**« La création d'un groupe pour apprendre à se défendre puisqu'Ombrage n'est pas foutue de nous donner cours comme il faut, » **répondit la fille en haussant des épaules.** « Personnellement, je voyais cela comme une bonne idée. Mais maintenant… »**

**« Non mais … quel idiot ! Je jure que je vais tuer ce Gryffondor un de ces jours ! Il va me rendre dingue ! Fermer sa foutue gueule une fois dans sa vie ! Il sait pas faire ça ?! Ca va encore me retomber dessus ! »**

La préfète attrapa son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans le canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« Où tu vas ? »** demanda Anthony.

**« Voir le professeur Ombrage pour lui jurer sur ma magie que je n'ai rien à voir avec les agissements et idées de Weasley ! S'il veut se faire renvoyer, soit ! Mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de payer pour ses conneries ! Bien que le renvoi me tente bien finalement, je pourrais changer d'école comme c'était prévu à l'origine ! »**

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle commune et parcourut le chemin jusqu'au bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice pour faire exactement comme elle avait dit qu'elle ferait. En plus, elle n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là puisqu'elle était dans son bureau à copier des lignes ! Elle était doublement innocente !


	100. Le Phénomène Ombrage a encore frappé

**Chapitre 100 : Le Phénomène Ombrage a encore frappé**

Harriet tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son cours mais survivre à deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie sans perdre sa concentration ou le fil du récit du professeur relevait du miracle. Même pour elle. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'elle regrettait la technologie moldue permettant d'enregistrer les cours. Cela lui était très utile à l'université en cas de coup dur. Ici, elle n'avait pas cela. Mais elle pouvait compter sur ses amis heureusement, notamment Hermione qui semblait être immunisée contre l'effet soporifique de la voix du fantôme.

Soudain, Padma attira son attention.

«** Harriet**, » murmura-t-elle. **« Ce n'est pas ta chouette ? » **

La Serdaigle regarda la sorcière avant de tourner le regard vers la fenêtre qu'elle indiquait de son doigt. Les yeux d'Harriet s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la belle chouette des neiges qui la fixait. C'était étrange. Sa mère était sensée être à son bureau dans la bibliothèque… Que faisait-elle là ?

Elle se leva discrètement et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau bondit doucement sur son bras mais elle avait une aile légèrement déformée. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas la toucher mais elle se doutait du nom du coupable, pardon de _LA _coupable. Dolores Jane Ombrage. Et sa mère aurait normalement déjà repris sa forme humaine si elle avait pu, par conséquent, elle devait l'aider avant que quelqu'un remarque son absence.

Elle revint donc à sa place discrètement, cacha sa mère sur ses genoux et leva la main. Le professeur Binns fut surpris de voir une main se lever. Cela devait probablement être quelque chose de rare à son cours. Il devait être habitué par le silence de sa classe, seulement interrompu par sa voix monotone et le bruit des plumes qui grattaient le parchemin.

**« Oui, Miss Potter ? »** fit le fantôme.

**« Je ne me sens pas très bien, professeur. Puis-je quitter le cours ? » **

Le professeur Binns lui donna l'autorisation et Harriet quitta le cours. Elle hésita un instant à aller voir le professeur Gobe-Planche puis, pour ne pas révéler la nature de sa chouette à Ombrage d'une quelconque manière. Elle se dissimula donc sous sa cape et alla dans les appartements de sa mère. Elle écrivit alors un message à son frère et appela Kreattur. Elle n'aimait pas faire appel aux elfes de maison mais là était un cas de force majeure et il était la seule communication rapide et sûre.

Elle posa ensuite un bol d'eau fraîche devant sa mère et attendit.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » demanda Severus en entrant immédiatement dans l'appartement.

**« Je pense que c'est Ombrage mais tu devrais peut-être aider Maman afin d'avoir sa version. »**

Il fronça les sourcils en avisant la chouette sur la table. Il s'assit juste devant elle et l'inspecta.

**« Tu ne peux pas te retransformer seule ? »** demanda-t-il.

La chouette hulula doucement et se tourna pour lui montrer son aile.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est cassée, »** fit Harriet.

**« Sauf que je ne suis pas doué avec les animaux. »**

**« Je sais que tu n'es pas vétérinaire. Mais elle n'est pas une simple chouette. »**

**« Je ne suis pas un professionnel de la métamorphose non plus. Je sais le faire sur moi mais pas sur les autres. **» Il soupira. **« J'appelle Minerva. »**

**« Ce serait prendre le risque de révéler ce secret, notre secret. »**

**« J'ai confiance en elle. »**

**« Est-elle suffisamment occlumens pour résister à Dumbledore ? »**

**« Je viens de te dire que j'ai confiance en elle. »**

**« D'accord, d'accord, »** capitula Harriet en levant les mains. **« C'est juste que maintenant, cela devient vraiment dangereux avec Voldy et Dumby. Sans parler de ce satané crapaud qui se fait passer pour une bonne sorcière ! »**

**« Tu as mis tous tes amis au courant et tu me reprocherais de partager cela avec l'une des miennes ? »**

**« Un, tous mes amis ne sont pas au courant ! Seulement Hermione, Luna et Alfie. Mais Alfie c'est normal… Et sinon, le professeur Flitwick est courant. Peut-être Fleur et encore, j'en suis pas certaine. Tous les autres ignorent tout de notre relation à part que tu es le petit ami de ma tante ! Et deux, je ne te fais absolument aucun reproche. Je suis encore plus prudente qu'avant malgré ma mauvaise langue ! »**

Severus soupira.

**« Au moins, tu auras appris quelque chose. »**

**« Je suis peut-être idiote mais pas totalement stupide. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais idiote ou stupide. Juste pas assez réfléchie par moment. » **

Il lança son patronus et un dauphin disparut. Harriet sourit à cette vision.

« **Où est la biche ?** » demanda-t-elle.

**« Dans mes souvenirs passés,** » répondit le Serpentard. «** Tu peux retourner en cours. Je m'occupe du reste. »**

**« Okay. Tu me tiens au courant ? »**

**« Je t'appellerai dans la soirée, »** promit-il. **« File. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Elle octroya quelques caresses à la chouette qui ferma les yeux de contentement malgré la douleur que lui causait son aile. Harriet aurait préféré faire un câlin à sa mère mais elle ne pouvait guère faire mieux à l'instant. Ensuite, elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et disparut dans les couloirs pour attendre le début du cours suivant.

xXxXxXx

Harriet embrassait Neville avec passion et tendresse dans une alcôve du couloir du rez-de-chaussée, juste avant les escaliers menant aux cachots. Ils avaient cours de potions ensemble. Soudain, elle se sentit tirée en arrière par un sortilège.

« **Eh !** » s'indigna-t-elle en se retournant sa baguette dehors.

Elle s'attendait à voir Weasley et avoir le plaisir de le remettre en place. Elle fut surprise de croiser le professeur Ombrage. Elle lui lança un regard noir, n'ayant pas oublié qu'elle avait blessé sa mère. Hélas sans preuve, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

« **Les élèves doivent rester à au moins septante-cinq centimètres les uns des autres**, » dit la sorcière.

Harriet serra le poing de colère mais un petit toussotement inquiétant se fit entendre derrière le bonbon rose. Enfin, inquiétant, cela dépendait pour qui… Severus observait sa sœur, Neville et Ombrage de son regard sombre, le visage impassible.

**« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » **demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

**« Rien de bien important, professeur**, » répondit Harriet en rangeant sa baguette et reprenant son calme. **« Le professeur Ombrage nous rappelait un point du règlement d'ordre intérieur. »** Elle se tourna ensuite vers son petit-ami**. « Tu viens, Neville. Allons en cours. »**

**« Mais il commence dans quinze minutes. »**

**« Et alors ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour réviser. »**

Le Gryffondor soupira et se leva.

« **D'accord**, » dit-il en attrapant leurs deux sacs.

Ils prirent tous la direction de la classe de potions et Harriet découvrit avec exaspération que c'était le jour où son frère se faisait inspecter. Génial… Ombrage en potions.

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la classe et la jeune Prince s'installa au deuxième rang entre Neville et Hermione. Elle sursauta à peine quand elle entendit la lourde porte de la classe se fermer plus bruyamment que d'habitude.

Son frère s'avança devant tout le monde, faisant voleter ses capes autour de lui comme seul Severus Snape pouvait le faire.

« **Vous remarquerez que nous avons une invitée aujourd'hui**, » dit-il de sa voix basse.

Ombrage se tenait assise dans un coin de la classe, avec un bloc-notes sur les genoux. Harriet ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard dédaigneux avant de croiser le regard de son frère. Le genre de regard qui disait clairement 'tiens-toi à carreau car je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.' Elle baissa alors la tête et se massa la nuque. Cela allait être vraiment une mauvaise journée pour elle.

**« Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de Force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés à la dernière leçon. S'ils ont été préparés correctement, ils devraient avoir bien évolué au cours du week-end. »** Il agita sa baguette vers le tableau noir. **« Les instructions figurent au tableau. Allez-y. »**

Harriet se désintéressa totalement d'Ombrage. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui arriverait mais elle savait que son frère, fourbe et manipulateur comme il l'était, et surtout étant le meilleur Maître des Potions d'Angleterre, il ne risquait rien de cette femme odieuse. Elle prépara alors avec attention sa potion.

Elle ralentit ses gestes pour ne pas faire de bêtises quand elle entendit la voix du professeur Ombrage. Et de toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir observer la joute verbale qui allait se dérouler.

**« Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel**, » fit brusquement Ombrage qui se trouvait dans le dos de Severus.

Ce dernier se redressa d'une paillasse d'un groupe d'élèves pour observer la sorcière de son regard impénétrable.

**« Je me demande toutefois s'il est très raisonnable de leur apprendre une potion comme la solution de Force, »** continua-t-elle. **« Je pense que le ministère préférerait la voir disparaître du programme. »**

Severus garda le silence mais son regard se fit naturellement plus dur. On parlait de sa passion. Et bannir la solution de Force du programme ? Encore une autre manipulation du ministère pour faire des jeunes sorciers de petits moutons inoffensifs, de la chair à canon pour la guerre … Harriet soupira. Pourquoi s'étonnait-elle encore de tout cela ?

**« Maintenant, dites-moi… Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? »** demanda la sorcière qui prenant toujours notes dans son calepin.

**« Quatorze ans,** » répondit Severus.

**« Je crois que vous avez d'abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de DCFM ? » **

**« Oui. »**

**« Mais sans succès ? »**

Severus pinça les lèvres.

**« De toute évidence, »** dit-il froidement alors que la plume courait rapidement sur le bloc-notes d'Ombrage.

**« Et depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école, vous avez régulièrement renouvelé votre candidature à ce poste, je crois ? »**

**« Oui, »** fit-il avec une colère contenue.

Harriet sentit l'explosion arriver. Et si cela ne tombait pas sur Ombrage, ce serait sur les élèves avec des points en moins voire des retenues, ou alors, et c'était ce qu'il y avait le plus à craindre, la famille. Ou peut-être l'Ordre du Phénix. Allez savoir. Mais elle ferait peut-être bien de prévenir Sirius et Remus de ne pas chercher la petite bête parce que la panthère était prête à sortir les griffes.

**« Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? »**

**« Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même,** » répliqua le Maître des Potions d'une voix plus dure encore.

**« Je n'y manquerai pas. »**

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui présente ses échecs en face, et cela en était en quelque sorte. Et il ne supportait pas non plus qu'on dévoile ainsi sa vie privée en public.

**« Il était vraiment indispensable d'évoquer ce sujet, j'imagine ? »** fit-il en contrôlant au mieux sa voix, repoussant sa colère derrière ses boucliers d'occlumancie.

**« Oh oui, »** répondit Ombrage. **« Le ministère souhaite connaître le mieux possible les … hmmm… différents éléments de la personnalité des enseignants. »**

Ombrage s'écarta de lui pour poser quelques questions aux élèves. Harriet fut surprise de la voir venir vers Hermione et elle.

**« Comment trouvez-vous ce cours ? »**

**« Très bien,** » répondit la Serdaigle. **« Au-dessus de mes attentes. »**

**« Et le professeur Snape ? »**

**« Il n'est peut-être pas le professeur le plus apprécié de l'établissement, »** commença Hermione. **« Mais il est excellent. »**

**« Et de ce que ma mère a pu me dire sur cet homme, il est le plus jeune et le plus talentueux Maître des Potions dans toute l'Europe Occidentale. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur enseignant que lui. »**

**« Et comment votre mère peut en être aussi sûre ? »**

Harriet lui jeta un regard froid tandis qu'elle posait soigneusement le flacon contenant le sang de salamandre.

**« Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai été élevée par Lady Prince. »**

**« En quoi cette information peut-elle m'éclairer ? »**

« **La famille Prince a compté parmi ses membres les plus éminents Maîtres des Potions depuis des siècles. Et ma mère a elle-même passé son premier degré de maîtrise. Elle n'a pas pu continuer ses études pour fonder sa famille. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se garder informée de ce qui est en réalité sa passion. Severus Snape est le meilleur dans sa profession. Il est d'ailleurs bien dommage pour lui de gaspiller son talent à ne faire qu'enseigner. Mais pour nous, pauvres élèves ignorants et avides de savoir, c'est une aubaine ! Nous ne pouvions pas espérer meilleur professeur ! »**

**« Lèches-bottes ! »** toussa quelqu'un derrière elles.

**« La ferme, Weasley, »** firent les deux filles sans se retourner. **« Pour toi, les potions c'est de la merde bonne à jeter. Alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »**

Le reste du cours se passa sans plus de commentaire, le professeur Ombrage quittant simplement la classe, jugeant avoir pris les informations dont elle avait besoin sans doute.

Harriet put toutefois remarquer le sourire en coin de son frère, les commissures de ses lèvres étaient à peine plus hautes que d'habitude. Il fallait vraiment le voir, son sourire. Il était amusé et appréciait sans doute le plaidoyer qu'elle venait de faire pour lui. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait fait aucun, elle avait juste dit la vérité.

* * *

Déjà 100 chapitres ! Cela passe vite. Et bientôt un an aussi que ce projet aura vu le jour. (1 an le 31 octobre)

Et 900 reviews ! Je suis super contente de voir qu'il est si apprécié et Maggie et moi, on vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos suivis et commentaires. Cela fait vraiment plaisir.

Rassurez-vous l'aventure est loin d'être terminée. Il reste encore tellement de choses à raconter.

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Harriet.

Plein de bisous

Memepotter952504


	101. Une Autre Lettre

**Chapitre 101 : Une Autre Lettre**

Quand Harriet se réveilla, elle trouva une lettre sur sa table de nuit, juste posée à côté de sa lecture de chevet actuelle, le _Magicien d'Oz. _Il y avait simplement son nom écrit sur l'enveloppe. Ne se souvenant pas de l'y avoir déposée, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu arriver là. Par acquis de conscience, elle sortit sa baguette et vérifia. Aucun sortilège de détection qu'elle connaissait ne lui révéla quelque chose de dangereux. Rien. Une lettre banale.

Rassurée, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Elle retint un soupir en remarquant la signature.

**« Mon cher Voldy, que me veux-tu encore ? » **

_**Ma très chère Harriet, **_

_**Pardonne-moi si j'ai fait déposer cette lettre sur ta table de chevet mais j'ai ouï-dire que ta précieuse chouette a été blessée en t'apportant du courrier. Et de ce que j'ai pu entendre également parmi mes hommes, elle ne serait pas la seule. Quelqu'un fait vérifier le courrier et je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire mon entrée en scène. Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai fait appel à un elfe de maison pour la déposer dans ton dortoir. N'aie crainte, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Ce ne serait pas très glorieux de ma part de demander à l'un d'eux de te tuer. Je souhaiterai le faire moi-même. Sauf si un jour tu décides de me rejoindre, bien sûr…**_

_**Quelques questions m'occupent l'esprit. Je me suis remémoré notre rencontre au Terrier et un détail m'a frappé. Ta tante a évoqué à un moment que tu as été placée chez des parents moldus et dans la façon dont elle s'exprimait quand elle criait son mécontentement et son outrage vers notre cher Dumbledore, j'aurai tendance à croire que tu y as mal vécu. Je t'en prie, Harriet, raconte-moi. Que t'est-il arrivé chez ces Moldus ? Et comment es-tu arrivée dans la famille Prince ? **_

_**Et comment va ton amitié avec notre cher héritier Malfoy ? Certaines de mes nouvelles recrues m'ont assuré que vous êtes amis. Pourtant, son père me prétend le contraire. La situation a-t-elle changé ? Je n'en suis pas la source, j'espère … Je ne voudrais pas t'isoler ou t'empêcher de fréquenter des personnes de qualité. **_

_**Ah … Les manipulations du ministère… Si cela ne m'arrangeait pas sur le moment, je leur aurais déjà bien fait comprendre que je n'aime pas être ainsi ignoré. Et j'aime encore moins le mensonge. J'ai entendu dire que ceux qui proclament mon retour à l'intérieur, qu'il soit ami ou ennemi, ils se retrouvent en retenue auprès de l'enseignante dépêchée par le ministère. C'est un peu excessif à mon goût. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs de couloirs après tout. Et la vérité de surcroit !**_

_**La lecture que tu m'as proposée est d'un ennui. Il s'agit vraiment de votre manuel de DCFM ? En année de BUSE ? Cela conviendrait à la limite pour un première année et encore … **_

_**Balivernes ! La pratique est indispensable à toute forme de magie. Si vous vous en tenez à ce qu'ils préconisent, aucun de vous n'arrivera à passer vos BUSEs, je le crains. Le ministère a tout vraisemblablement l'objectif de faire de votre génération la plus mauvaise promotion que Poudlard ait jamais connue. Même si par certains aspects, cela peut être pratique pour moi, je trouve cela affligeant. Tellement que je n'en éprouve aucun amusement. Abattre un ennemi qui ne sait pas se battre ou qui ne résiste pas suffisamment face à moi a plutôt tendance à m'exaspérer et même m'horripiler. Je préfère un vrai duel. Tu l'auras compris, je suis de la vieille école. **_

_**Et j'ai bien fait parvenir le message à Lucius. Il n'a pas semblé particulièrement content par la nouvelle.**_

_**Ta théorie au sujet de Dumbledore est intéressante. Amusante même. Mais je la trouve improbable. Dumbledore, aussi manipulateur soit-il, ne trouverait aucun intérêt à faire une armée d'enfants. Ils sont encore trop innocents, incapables de se battre et ayant une méconnaissance du bien et du mal. Il aime particulièrement ce dernier point. La dichotomie du bien et du mal. Il peut en disserter pendant des heures. Je m'en souviens encore lorsqu'il en parlait alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit professeur de métamorphose lorsque j'étais étudiant. **_

_**Je ne peux pas juger pour les compétences de Remus Lupin ou Sirius Black en tant qu'enseignant mais je ne doute pas que s'il en avait eu l'occasion, Maugrey Fol Œil aurait été un excellent professeur de DCFM. Après tout, il a mis la plupart de mes hommes à Azkaban pratiquement à lui tout seul. Quant au nom de Hagrid, il ne m'est pas inconnu. Ne s'appellerait-il pas par hasard Rubeus ? **_

_**En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles, **_

_**Cordialement ennemis, **_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

Harriet soupira et rejeta la lettre sur sa table de chevet pour aller prendre une douche. Elle la relirait plus tard quand elle serait un peu plus réveillée. Elle observa l'heure et se dépêcha. Sa relecture se passera après son entraînement de Quidditch. Et elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Elle allait déjà être en retard de quelques minutes si les escaliers étaient avec elle. Mais comme ils n'en font qu'à leur tête …

L'entraînement fut calme et de ce qu'elle apprit, Harriet n'aurait pas à jouer au match. Enfin, en théorie. Officiellement, elle était toujours remplaçante en tant qu'attrapeur ou batteur. Le temps était correct. Il y avait juste un grand vent froid qui lui engourdissait les doigts autour du manche de son balai. Après le Quidditch, elle passa un peu de temps avec ses amis avant de filer en bibliothèque terminer ses devoirs.

Elle ne revint dans sa chambre que tard le soir. Quand elle vit la lettre du mage noir toujours sur sa table de chevet, elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour la relire avec un peu plus d'attention qu'au matin. Cela se sentait qu'une longue correspondance allait suivre de ces premières lettres, jusqu'à la fin où soit lui soit elle gagne la guerre et mette l'autre à terre. Ce qui voulait dire, jusqu'à ce que l'un survive à l'autre.

Quelle triste fin…

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau et se prépara à rédiger une réponse. Elle prit naturellement soin juste avant de traduire la lettre du mage noir pour la donner à son frère avec sa réponse.

_**Tom, **_

_**Fais comme tu le sens pour le courrier, en réalité, ma mère et moi, on est passé par un autre système de communication un peu plus sophistiqué que de simples lettres pour éviter à de pauvres animaux de souffrir inutilement. Et tant que vous ne m'envoyez pas Dobby, je pense que je peux survivre à l'intrusion d'un elfe dans ma chambre. **_

_**Oui, j'ai été élevée à l'aube de ma vie par des Moldus. Je n'en garde heureusement presque aucun souvenir. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de ma peau. Mais franchement, je ne m'attarde plus sur ce genre de choses. Je ne vis plus chez eux depuis presque dix ans maintenant. Qu'ils vivent leur vie de petits Moldus parfaits et normaux et moi je vis la mienne auprès de gens aimants et attentionnés. Ma mère m'a trouvée, a vu que j'étais une sorcière et m'a recueillie. Je n'ai rien de plus à en dire.**_

_**Te rejoindre ? Tu as cru que c'était Noël ? Navrée mais ce n'est pas encore la période des miracles et celui-là n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver !**_

_**Parlant de miracle, tu ne connaîtrais pas une façon de se débarrasser de Doly le Crapaud, mon professeur de DCFM, sans que cela soit suspicieux ? Parce qu'elle me rend dingue ! Le ministère me rend dingue ! Surveiller le courrier, supprimer les groupes, associations et équipes pour empêcher des rassemblements de masse (mon capitaine d'équipe a dû demander l'autorisation de reformer l'équipe !), réprimer ceux qui proclament ton retour par les retenues oui, tes informations sont correctes. Mais elles sont incomplètes ! Cette pute utilise une plume de sang ! Oui, monsieur, t'as bien lu une putain de plume de sang ! Rien que d'en parler me fait mal à la main ! Elle m'a fait recopier des centaines de lignes juste pour que je 'respecte mes professeurs et je ne colporte pas des informations mensongères.' **_

_**Tu crois que si je fous du laxatif en poudre dans son thé qu'elle va tellement se sentir mal qu'elle va nous laisser tranquille ? Le poison …. Je ne suis pas tentée. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. **_

_**Mon amitié avec les héritiers Nott, Malfoy et Parkinson ? Es-tu vraiment surpris qu'elle ne soit plus ? Ils sont des enfants de mangemorts … J'ai préféré couper les ponts. Comme ça aucun de nous n'aura à souffrir. Cela me désole. Mais je n'ai pas envie que mes amis soient partagés entre leur amie et leurs parents. Nous sommes en guerre et des sacrifices doivent être faits. Personnellement, le plus important à mes yeux est bien le dévouement à la famille. Elle a toujours été là pour nous – enfin dans la plupart des cas (non je ne te fixe pas du tout …) – alors il est normal que l'on soit là pour elle. Et des personnes de qualité, j'en fréquente ! C'est juste que toi et moi, nous n'avons pas la même notion de 'qualité' ! En clair, Mrs Weasley et son fils Ronald n'en sont pas, je suis bien d'accord. Mais là, je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas le choix. **_

_**J'ai eu la même impression pour le livre. Heureusement j'ai demandé à quelques personnes de confiance de me conseiller des lectures afin que je puisse passer mes BUSEs avec succès. Je m'entraine seule pour le moment mais peut-être que je vais faire un duo ou un trio avec quelques-uns de mes plus proches amis. Pas plus car je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention de Doly le Crapaud sur moi. Elle m'a déjà dans son collimateur parce que ce satané Ronald Weasley n'est pas foutu de fermer sa grande gueule. Bientôt je serai traitée de sycophante sans même savoir pourquoi !**_

_**Et je pense qu'il y a plus aussi derrière, mais je n'ai pas encore déterminé quoi. Est-ce que par hasard Dolores Jane Ombrage est une Sang-Pure ? **_

_**Un duel … Attends, je le note dans ma liste de choses à faire. A la toute fin. C'est que j'aimerais bien vivre ma vie aussi. M'amuser, partager quelques moments amoureux sans qu'une conne vienne me faire chier, pouvoir oublier la guerre suffisamment longtemps pour me détendre et vivre pleinement mon adolescence, … Tu vois ce que je veux dire, je pense. **_

_**Ma théorie sur Dumbledore est improbable ? Alors … mes arguments pour la défendre … **_

_**1 Il est manipulateur**_

_**2 Il m'a placée chez des Moldus détestant la magie alors que j'avais encore de la famille sorcière vivante ! **_

_**3 Il a placé des blocs magiques sur mon noyau après que tu sois venu à Godric's Hollow jouer les assassins de malheur ! **_

_**4 Dumbledore a été pendant un temps mon tuteur magique et tu crois que je l'ai vu avant Poudlard ? Ke nenni ! J'aurais très bien pu crever la gueule ouverte ! **_

_**Et des arguments, j'en ai encore à la pelle mais cela devient vraiment très personnel. Tu devras mériter les informations. Ou les deviner. A toi de voir… **_

_**La Dichotomie du Bien et du Mal… Pour moi, il n'y a pas de dichotomie, tout n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. Nous sommes que dans des nuances de gris, certaines plus sombres que d'autres. Mais c'est vrai… 'Pour le plus grand bien', Dumbledore s'est permis – et se permet toujours – de faire beaucoup de choses. Bien que moins, ces derniers temps. La question est : quelle est sa vision du plus grand bien ? Parce qu'aller mettre des blocs magiques sur le noyau d'un bébé, risquant par là même de le tuer en grandissant, ce n'est pas un peu fou et extrême comme plan pour 'le plus grand bien' ?**_

_**Et une armée d'enfants ? Bien sûr que si qu'il en serait capable. Il est bien capable de dire que je suis l'élue et que je devrais te tuer. Il ne me l'a juste pas encore dit en face parce que je suis encore 'trop' jeune. Mais franchement, durant ces dernières années, n'ai-je pas été 'préparée' à cet affrontement entre nous ? Le troll des cavernes, Quirrell, le basilic, les détraqueurs, le dragon, le cimetière … **_

_**J'ai que quinze ans ! Normalement, je devrais me préoccuper de froufrou, de livres, de mes études, de qui est le plus beau garçon de l'école, glousser avec des amis, jouer à des jeux stupides, … Mais pas à me tracasser d'une putain de guerre qui date de la génération de mes parents ! **_

_**Remus et Sirius étaient de très bons enseignants, partisans de travaux pratiques. Surtout Sirius. Il déteste la théorie et encore plus corriger les devoirs. Mais il n'était là qu'en remplacement et à refuser de réitérer sa candidature. Il avait juste accepté de dépanner un peu Dumbledore. Et c'était un prétexte pour pouvoir me faire quelques farces … Et je me suis bien défendue aussi ! J'en garde de bons souvenirs.**_

_**Quant à Hagrid, oui, il s'appelle bien Rubeus. Il est le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, aussi Garde-Chasse. Il est grand, vraiment imposant. Un demi-géant. Et pour toi … Eh bien, c'est le pauvre garçon que tu as fait accuser pour le meurtre de Myrtle Warren et l'ouverture de la chambre de secrets. Pas très intelligente ton idée. Une acromentule qui tue d'un regard… Mais comment ont-ils pu gober ça ?! Il n'y a que des cons au pouvoir ou à des places influentes ou quoi ?!**_

_**Le monde est vraiment pourri. **_

_**Je vais te laisser. Je suis fatiguée. La journée a été dure aujourd'hui. Mon capitaine nous a fait trimer dur et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs en avance dans le cas où Doly le Crapaud aurait encore dans l'idée de me mettre en retenue et me chercher justement pour ça. **_

_**Cordialement ennemis,**_

_**Harriet Potter-Prince**_

Elle recopia la lettre en fourchelangue avant d'appeler Kreattur. Elle lui donna la lettre et la réponse pour les transmettre à son frère et avoir son avis. Une petite sécurité dans le cas où elle dirait une chose de trop. Puis, épuisée, elle s'allongea dans son lit pour rejoindre Morphée.


	102. Premier Mort

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis ravie de voir que la correspondance Harriet/Voldy vous plait ! Je n'étais pas sûre quand je l'ai intégrée à la fic.

Alors je vais encore en faire quelques-unes. XD

Bonne Lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 102 : Premier Mort**

Harriet passa les semaines suivantes en faisant profil bas. Elle gardait une phrase de son frère à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'elle était auprès d'Ombrage, que ce soit en classe ou dans les couloirs.

« **Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi avec Ombrage. Contrôle ton tempérament et ta langue**. »

Les mots du Serpentard tournaient et tournaient encore dans son esprit et elle restait la plus discrète possible. Ou du moins suffisamment pour éviter la retenue et la plume qui allait avec. Ombrage avait bien tenté quelques fois de la punir mais la Serdaigle savait se défendre et quand elle était innocente, elle le faisait bien savoir. Un petit serment magique et le tour était joué. Le bonbon rose ne pouvait plus maintenir sa punition dans ces circonstances car Harriet s'arrangeait toujours de faire son serment devant témoin.

Ombrage n'en était que plus en colère mais Harriet se faisait la plus intouchable possible. Avoir des points en moins pour son insolence, elle avait encore, mais c'était tout ce que la Grande Inquisitrice pouvait faire. Et c'était déjà trop aux yeux d'Harriet. Mais elle se connaissait aussi. Elle n'était pas parfaite. Hélas…

Pour le reste, elle allait plutôt bien. Elle se demandait pourquoi Neville avait voulu rompre avec elle mais elle s'était dit que c'était peut-être les aléas de la vie. Une petite amourette de lycée en somme… Elle n'y réfléchissait pas tellement en réalité. Les hommes, surtout les adolescents, pouvaient être si changeant parfois. Peut-être qu'il voulait tenter d'autres horizons. Puisqu'elle avait toute une vie passée à titre d'expérience, elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Elle l'avait donc laissé partir.

Harriet était à nouveau célibataire. Sa première amourette en tant que sorcière avait presque tenu un an… presque. Mais ils resteraient amis au moins.

Elle pourrait chercher après un autre spécimen de la gente masculine mais avec les sombres événements qui se passaient tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard, elle n'en avait pas trop la tête. Elle préférait étudier et s'entraîner avec Hermione. Parfois, elles changeaient de partenaires, que ce soit avec Neville ou Padma, mais elles préféraient rester ensemble. Elles pouvaient parler plus librement de certaines choses.

Elles travaillaient de tout ensemble. Elles étaient des bourreaux du travail, encore plus cette année-là puisqu'elles avaient les BUSEs qui leur pendaient au nez. Et qu'importe les prérogatives d'Ombrage, elles s'entrainaient aussi à la pratique. Et Harriet avait enfin trouvé son patronus… Un tigre. Cela l'avait fait sourire. C'était un très léger reliquat de son passé. L'animal préféré de sa mère. Elle avait toujours veillé à avoir des chats tigrés et elle avait de nombreux T-shirts, posters et bibelots représentant un tigre. La Serdaigle était contente que cela soit resté en elle.

Les deux jeunes filles descendaient le chemin menant à l'orée de la forêt interdite pour leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elles furent agréablement surprises de voir Hagrid de retour à son poste, et à peine surprises de le voir avec un œil au beurre noir. Graup devait être là, quelque part, dans la forêt. Rien que l'idée rendait le demi-géant encore plus courageux, respectable et attendrissant aux yeux d'Hermione et Harriet. Le dévouement à la famille était quelque chose de tellement important ….

Par contre, l'ombre au tableau était encore et toujours cet irréductible crapaud qui jurait encore mordicus que la pratique n'était pas indispensable à la réussite. Et vu comment elle observait Hagrid, avec ce regard dédaigneux empli de répulsion, cela allait barder pour le Garde-Chasse. Mais là encore, aucune surprise à l'horizon.

Juste un profond ennui de connaître l'avenir.

« **Je le sens mal pour Hagrid,** » murmura Hermione à son oreille.

« **Bientôt il y aura des articles mordants à son sujet**, » soupira la Serdaigle. **« Il risque d'en être grandement affecté. C'est un sensible. Hélas nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose. **»

Elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le cours, surtout Harriet qui pouvait voir la petite famille de sombrals qu'Hagrid leur présentait. Elle fut d'ailleurs invitée à les décrire et elle le fit avec plaisir.

xXxXxXx

Des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte du bureau de Severus, interrompant deux amants dans un doux baiser. Merryl eut un sourire tout en soupirant tandis que Severus se dirigeait déjà vers la porte en maugréant sur les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur … un couloir vide. Il soupira et s'écarta légèrement, devinant déjà qui était à sa porte, dissimulée sous une cape. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla.

**« Encore une retenue chez Ombrage ? »** demanda-t-il simplement.

**« Toujours pour cette affaire de Quidditch oui, »** répondit Harriet avec une grimace alors qu'elle retirait sa cape. **« J'aurais du laisser les Weasley taper sur la figure de Drago… » **

**« Ces Weasley n'ont vraiment aucune éducation… »**

**« Là, je t'arrête tout de suite, Tati, Drago l'a cherché. Il n'avait qu'à pas les insulter publiquement. Ce n'est pas la faute des Weasley s'ils sont pauvres. »**

Severus soupira bruyamment alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, prêt à soigner sa sœur.

**« Malheureusement, la querelle entre les Weasley et les Malfoy remonte à bien avant les guerres mondiales. Une histoire de femmes… »**

**« Pourquoi c'est toujours les femmes les coupables ? »** demanda Merryl. **« Cela fait très … cliché. »**

Severus haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par ce genre d'anecdotes. Mais la querelle était réelle entre les deux familles et toutes les situations étaient bonnes pour humilier l'autre. Et les Malfoy, en bons et fourbes Serpentards, ne s'en privaient jamais.

Le Maître des Potions s'approcha d'Harriet qui lui tendait déjà la main. _**'Je ne dois pas me battre'**_était gravé sur sa peau. Il soupira à nouveau. Heureusement que sa sœur avait pour certaines choses un mental d'acier et les idées bien arrêtées parce que sinon, la douleur et les lignes de sang lui feraient un lavage de cerveau. Il pourrait tuer Ombrage pour ça …

Harriet ne resta pas très longtemps après cela car elle devait sentir qu'elle interrompait quelque chose et les laissa entre amoureux.

**« Elle est très prévenante, »** fit remarquer Merryl après que la porte fut à nouveau fermée et verrouillée.

**« Et célibataire à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »**

**« Et le jeune Neville Londubat ? »**

**« Amour de jeunesse… La flamme est vive mais ne dure que peu de temps. »**

**« Et Harriet ? »**

**« Elle s'en porte très bien. Enfin, je crois. »**

Merryl sourit en approchant de son amant.

**« Tu ne lui as pas demandé, avoue. »**

**« Je ne m'immisce pas dans sa vie privée. »**

**« Tu as puni Neville Londubat ? »**

**« Non. Les couples se forment et se séparent depuis des millénaires. Pourquoi l'aurais-je puni alors pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que cela ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait blessé physiquement Harriet ! Les peines de cœur, ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lesquelles je voudrais influer. Limite, si elle veut pleurer sur mon épaule, soit. Mais pour le reste, je ne m'en mêle pas. J'ai déjà assez avec mes propres problèmes. »**

**« Ah … tu as des problèmes ? »**

**« Oui… Grand, chauve, squelettique, mégalomane et sadique. Dois-je te faire un dessin ? »**

**« Non ça ira. Je préférerais que tu me dessines autre chose… »**

Severus sourit et embrassa Merryl avec amour.

xXxXxXx

Harriet avait observé la table des Gryffondors avec perplexité lors du déjeuner. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela la travailla un bon moment et ce fut avec ce questionnement incessant dans son esprit qu'elle se rendit en cours de potions.

Elle fut rejointe par Hermione qui s'installa à côté d'elle dans la classe. Il n'y avait personne à part Severus, la Gryffondor et elle.

**« Les Weasley sont rentrés chez eux,** » informa-t-elle la Serdaigle.

Cette dernière claqua des doigts comme si c'était évident.

**« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je ne me suis pas fait harcelée par Ronald Weasley aujourd'hui ! »**

**« Et cela ne risque pas d'arriver avant la rentrée, Petite Peste,** » fit le Maître des Potions dissimulé derrière son journal. « **Arthur Weasley est mort. »**

« **QUOI ?!** » s'exclama Harriet. « **Tu plaisantes** ! »

Deux yeux onyx apparurent au-dessus du quotidien et fixèrent la jeune Prince avec intensité.

« **Est-ce que c'est mon genre ?** » demanda Severus avec un sourcil relevé.

**« Euh … non … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**« Il est mort au ministère**, » répondit l'homme en disparaissant à nouveau derrière le journal. « **Tout ce que j'ai entendu de cette histoire concorde avec ce que nous en avons lu… »**

**« Génial…, **» soupira Harriet.

« **Il cherche à s'emparer de la prophétie, c'est ça ?** » fit Hermione.

« **C'est vraisemblable,** » répondit Severus. « **Cela s'est passé devant le département des mystères. »**

**« Ca va pas, Riette ?** » demanda soudain la Gryffondor.

Severus baissa son journal pour jeter un œil à sa sœur. Elle semblait abattue, voire coupable même de ce qui était arrivé.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Si j'étais encore un horcruxe, j'aurais pu éviter tout cela**, » répondit-elle, la culpabilité présente dans sa voix. «** Et Mr Weasley serait encore en vie.** »

**« Et toi la marionnette de Dumbledore**, » soupira le Serpentard en posant son journal.

Il se leva et rejoignit sa sœur.

**« Tu n'es pas responsable de l'avenir de tout le monde, Harriet. Arthur savait quels risques il encourait à surveiller ce couloir. Il savait qu'il risquait de mourir en s'engageant ainsi dans la résistance. Il a fait son choix et il a malheureusement perdu la vie. C'est normal. C'est la guerre. Et à la guerre, il y a des morts. C'est inévitable. Ne porte pas les morts de tous sur ta conscience. Tu n'en es en rien responsable. Tu es juste une jeune fille sur qui le destin a posé un lourd fardeau. Ne l'alourdis pas davantage, d'accord ? »**

**« Je vais essayer Sev, **» murmura-t-elle en venant se serrer contre lui.

Severus serra sa sœur dans ses capes et la réconforta volontiers quelques instants. Il lui embrassa le front avant de s'écarter. Les autres élèves n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer et il avait encore son rôle à jouer. Il retourna à son bureau continuer sa lecture le temps que la récréation se termine et que ces satanés cornichons daignent se présenter sur le pas de sa porte.

xXxXxXx

Harriet fit un signe de la main à sa tante à travers le miroir et raccrocha. Elle venait de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

**« Il se passe quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »** demanda Parvati, assise à côté de sa sœur jumelle.

Parvati, Padma, Luna, Hermione et Harriet étaient dans le train du retour pour Londres. Elles rentraient toutes chez elles pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

**« Ma tante a un souci avec la grand-mère d'Alfie, **» répondit Harriet avec un haussement d'épaules. **« Cela est traité en justice. »**

« **Ouch… J'espère que ça ira. »**

**« J'espère aussi. Normalement, elle devrait avoir gain de cause. Lady Addington a eu l'audace d'empoisonner ma tante. Et c'est Severus qui l'a détecté. »**

**« Severus ? **» releva la Gryffondor.

**« Oups… Hmmm… le professeur Snape… »**

**« Tu appelles le professeur Snape par son prénom ?! »** s'étonnèrent les jumelles.

**« Hmmm … oui. Merryl et Severus sont en couple depuis quelques mois maintenant. Tant que je l'appelle monsieur ou professeur Snape à Poudlard, il me laisse tranquille. »**

**« Et … Il est … »**

**« C'est un homme super franchement. C'est juste qu'il est … comment dire… quelqu'un de réservé et de refermé sur lui-même. Il a perdu beaucoup d'amis durant la guerre. Cela l'a profondément marqué. »**

**« Mais … le fait qu'ils soient en couple, cela ne pourrait pas fausser le témoignage du professeur Snape ? »**

**« Tu penses bien que le professeur Snape, en bon Serpentard, a prévu le coup et a demandé à ses anciens professeurs à l'institut de potions quelqu'un de confiance et surtout de neutre dans cette histoire, pour confirmer ses allégations, »** sourit la jeune Prince. **« Non, la famille Addington ne pourra pas jouer cette carte au procès. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Ils en ont déjà suffisamment en tant que famille Sang-Pure ! **»

**« Et si on changeait de sujet ? »** proposa Hermione. « **C'est d'un déprimant. Pas que je m'en fiche, hein !** » se défendit-elle. «** J'apprécie beaucoup ta tante, Harriet. Mais je pense qu'on pourrait laisser les sujets lourds pour d'autres moments non ? Cela va bientôt être les fêtes de fin d'année… Vous allez faire quoi ? »**

Les autres filles sourirent et acceptèrent volontiers de se lancer sur ce sujet tellement plus agréable.


	103. Portée Disparue

**Chapitre 103 : Portée Disparue**

Harriet emballait avec un sourire les cadeaux qu'elle avait trouvé pour Merryl et Severus. Elle était sûre que cela leur plairait et, aussi, que ce serait un peu sujet à plaisanterie, bien que douce. Elle adorait taquiner son frère, surtout sur l'amour, lui qui était si réservé.

Ensuite, elle sortit dehors profiter un peu de l'air frais et aussi de la neige encore intouchée avant que Sirius ne vienne gambader dedans sous sa forme canine et la ruine. Elle marcha un peu sur le chemin dallé qui menait vers la serre où sa mère cultivait quelques plantes magiques. Elle observa le jeu de lumière dans les stalactites avant de finalement se laisser tomber dans la neige.

Elle resta immobile un instant à juste regarder les nuages avancer paresseusement dans le ciel. Il faisait calme, et froid aussi, mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant à cette période de l'année. C'était un froid empli de la chaleur de Noël, prometteur d'espoir et de fête. Rien de comparable à celui tellement angoissant des détraqueurs. Puis, mue par l'amusement, elle écarta les bras et les jambes, les agitant lentement dans la neige pour créer un ange.

Soudain, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses parents, sa famille, c'était la première année, le premier noël où elle existerait deux fois dans ce monde à deux endroits différents. C'était tellement étrange et paradoxal de penser ainsi. Bientôt sa sœur viendrait au monde, encore un peu plus d'un an à attendre … Son cœur se teinta d'une douce mélancolie à ces pensées. Elle pleurait encore parfois mais pas ce jour. Elle veillait à écarter ses peurs pour ne garder que les bons moments à l'esprit.

**« Tu comptes rester dans la neige jusqu'à être en hypothermie ?** »

Harriet revint à la réalité et croisa le regard sombre de son frère.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi**, » sourit-elle. « **Je fais un ange**. »

**« J'ai remarqué. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »**

**« J'ai un sort de chaleur. »**

**« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi cette chair de poule ? Et ces mains rouges ? hmmm ?** »

**« Ben, je commence seulement à avoir froid, »** admit-elle. « **Mais je suis encore très loin de l'hypothermie. Franchement, l'an dernier j'ai eu bien plus froid avec le dragon. »**

**« Allez, lève-toi. Tu es restée bien trop longtemps dans la neige. »**

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais Harriet jugea que l'occasion était bien trop belle et quand il s'en attendit le moins, elle tira avec force.

« **Aaaah ! Harriet !** »

Cette dernière éclata de rire en voyant son frère, toujours dans ses robes noires, allongé dans la neige juste à côté d'elle.

« **Je déteste la neige !** »

« **Pourtant tu adores les boules à neige ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! La neige c'est froid, horriblement glacial même et cela s'accroche à tes vêtements et pour que tu sois plus mouillé après ! Je déteste ça ! »**

**« Mais tu aimes bien aller plonger avec Merryl. »**

« **L'eau n'est jamais aussi froide !** » se défendit le Serpentard. **« Et on a plongé uniquement au Berceau ! »**

Il se redressa et aida une fois encore sa sœur mais se prépara à un nouveau petit tour de sa part et se planta bien sur ses pieds. Toutefois, elle ne tenta rien, un immense sourire sur son visage.

**« Arrête de râler, Sev. C'est Noël. Amuse-toi un peu. »**

**« Pas dans la neige. Et tu es bonne à prendre une douche, malgré ton sort de chaleur, tu es gelée ! »**

**« Je n'ai qu'à att… »**

**« Tu files prendre une douche, discute pas ! »**

**« Oui, papa poule ! »** soupira-t-elle, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

Severus lui donna une taloche derrière la tête mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

**« Je suis ton frère, Petite Peste ! »**

**« Ben comporte-toi comme un frère et non comme un père alors**, » rétorqua-t-elle.

**« File te doucher au lieu de dire des bêtises**, » soupira l'homme alors qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur.

**« D'accord. On se fait une partie d'échecs après ? »**

« **Voilà une distraction un peu plus à ma convenance que jouer dans la neige.** »

Il s'installa dans le salon avec un échiquier version sorcier et attendit patiemment que sa sœur revienne en discutant de choses et d'autres avec sa mère. Cette dernière préparait les hors-d'œuvre.

Harriet revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et l'affronta aux échecs. Elle s'était améliorée mais elle n'était pas encore à son niveau. Mais parfois, elle arrivait à lui tendre quelques pièges qu'il avait quelques difficultés à déjouer. Elle deviendrait une redoutable adversaire avec le temps.

Remus et Sirius arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi comme promis, le Loup-Garou un peu épuisé car il venait de passer la pleine lune mais ils étaient tous les deux joyeux … et terriblement Gryffondors ! Ils riaient fort et racontaient quelques plaisanteries et anecdotes, pour une fois pas sur Severus. Ce dernier en était étonné.

Il ne manquait que deux personnes encore pour que la famille soit au grand complet pour fêter le réveillon. Les deux Evans… Mais leur absence n'était pas encore inquiétante puisqu'ils n'étaient pas attendus avant l'heure du repas. Ils ne faisaient tous que passer le temps en attendant leur arrivée afin de réellement commencer la fête. Et pas avant, malgré les plaintes du cabot Black.

Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement, les jours se faisant plus courts. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues du village alors que le vent soufflait en rafales. Les branches des arbres proches de la maison toquaient discrètement à la fenêtre à un rythme plus ou moins régulier, rien d'assez bruyant ou déstabilisant pour déconcentrer Harriet et Severus de leur partie d'échecs.

Soudain on frappa précipitamment à la porte d'entrée. Les deux joueurs levèrent la tête un instant du plateau mais en voyant leur mère leur faire un geste pour ne pas bouger, ils retournèrent à leur partie. Eileen, quant à elle, posa les serviettes et les derniers détails de la table avant de se redresser. Elle fixait la pendule de son sombre regard, un pli soucieux entre les yeux.

« **Je vais voir qui cela peut bien être, **» dit-elle en arrangeant son tablier et la baguette cachée dans la poche de celui-ci.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se tendit au fil du chemin qui la mena au couloir puis à la porte. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se figea. Dehors, sur le seuil, les lèvres bleues, frissonnant et les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules, se tenait le jeune Alfie Addington, seul.

Il ne portait pas de cape ou même de veste et encore moins de sort de réchauffement ce qui inquiéta la maîtresse de maison qui s'empressa de le faire entrer dans la maison. Elle voulut lui proposer un bain chaud afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe malade mais déjà il disparaissait jusqu'au salon, laissant derrière lui des traînées d'eau.

Les deux occupants de la pièce se figèrent d'effroi en l'apercevant légèrement vêtu et couvert de neige et se levèrent d'un même bon. Sirius et Remus qui étaient dans la pièce d'à côté arrivèrent également, le Loup-Garou ayant senti l'odeur du jeune Serdaigle. Eileen qui l'avait suivi et Harriet semblèrent sur le point de parler mais le petit blond de douze ans dardait son regard sur le Maître des Potions.

« **Cela fait deux jours que maman a disparue**, » dit-il directement. **« Elle est allée faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard et n'est toujours pas revenue. »**

Tout le monde se figea à cette annonce. Severus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alfie, le fixant dans les yeux, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

**« Personne ne sait où elle se trouve et je…je ne savais pas où aller…alors un de nos elfes m'a emmené ici… je ne sais pas quoi faire…, »** fit-il avant de perdre le contrôle et de fondre en larmes.

«** On va la retrouver, Alfie,** » fit le Serpentard en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. **« Je te le promets. »**

C'était la première fois qu'il appelait le garçon par son prénom mais il semblait si désemparé et perdu. Il avait besoin de soutien.

**« Maman… »**

Il n'eut pas besoin de faire sa demande que sa mère était déjà là à poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Serdaigle.

**« Oui, bien sûr, Severus,** » dit Eileen.

**« As-tu besoin d'aide ? »** demanda Remus en voyant déjà le Maître des Potions prendre sa cape.

L'homme se retourna et fixa les Gryffondors avec son regard pénétrant.

**« Allez faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard et dites-moi ce que votre odorat vous dit. Moi, je vais me renseigner auprès des elfes de Merryl avant de voir chez les Mangemorts. On ne sait jamais … pour toucher Harriet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait peut-être s'en prendre à elle. »**

**« On peut toujours aller au Terrier se renseigner, »** fit alors Harriet. **« Je pourrais aller lui demander **_**directement**_**. »**

L'inquiétude et la rage se mélangeaient dans sa voix.

**« Tu crois qu'il te répondra ?** » demanda Severus en regardant sa sœur.

**« Je le forcerai. »**

**« Comment ? »**

**« S'il veut garder son petit espace d'espionnage discret secret, il aura intérêt à me répondre,** » siffla-t-elle.

**« De quoi parlez-vous ?** » demanda Alfie. « **Qui pourrait s'en prendre à ma mère ? »**

**« Avant de te répondre, ils vont d'abord vérifier toutes les pistes, Alfie,** » fit Eileen. « **Je vais appeler Molly pour l'avertir de la situation. Je suis sûre qu'elle va nous inviter chez elle dans l'instant. »**

**« Et je parlerai à Ginny, »** fit Harriet. « **Trouvez une occasion pour le faire ne sera pas difficile. »**

xXxXxXx

Harriet fut invitée à dormir dans la chambre de Ginny. Quant à Alfie, il dormirait dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ces derniers s'étaient donné comme mission d'un peu éclairer sa sombre soirée. Quand la Serdaigle fit mine d'aller se coucher, Mme Weasley lui demanda aimablement de faire monter sa fille pour qu'elle se couche. Le plan parfait…

Elle salua tout le monde et mena Ginevra dans la chambre d'abord avec une douceur et une attention feintes à la perfection puis, une fois la porte de la chambre refermée et un sort de silence appliqué, elle se tourna vers elle avec violence.

_**« Où est-elle ? »**_ siffla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col et le plantant sa baguette dans la gorge.

_**« De qui parles-tu ? » **_

_**« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Tom, »**_ cracha Harriet. _**« Je t'ai invité à aller parler à ma tante il y a quelques mois pour avoir des réponses à tes questions. Et maintenant elle disparait ! Coïncidence ? Cela m'étonnerait ! »**_

Le visage de Ginevra Weasley n'exprimait que surprise.

_**« Eh bien coïncidence, il y a, Harriet,**_ » répliqua-t-elle bien qu'en ne faisant aucun mouvement. « _**Mais quand bien même je l'aurais fait, tu ne pourrais rien contre moi. »**_

_**« Cela reste encore à prouver ! Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevée par une Serpentard et que je suis en plus une Serdaigle. »**_

_**« J'ai fait des recherches sur ta tante, Merryl Evans. Quand bien même avoir une discussion avec elle dans mes cachots, entre deux séances de torture, aurait été des plus appréciées, je n'ai aucun intérêt à la capturer maintenant. Pas alors que je sais parfaitement avec qui elle entretient une relation. »**_

_**« Snape… »**_

_**« Un de mes mangemorts,**_ » sourit Ginevra. _**« Dumbledore pense qu'il s'agit d'un espion à sa cause mais il m'est entièrement fidèle. »**_

La Serdaigle n'en démentit rien.

_**« Voilà qui brisera le cœur de ma tante quand elle l'apprendra,**_ » siffla-t-elle plutôt pour jouer le jeu.

_**« Sauf si elle ne te croit pas… »**_

Le sourire de Ginevra s'était fait plus arrogant.

_**« Alors tu n'as pas capturé ma tante. »**_

_**« Non. Je tiens à mon Maître de Potions. Ils se font rares de nos jours. »**_

Harriet observa encore quelques instants la rouquine dans les yeux afin de s'assurer que le mage noir lui disait bien la vérité. Ses arguments étaient défendables.

_**« Mais si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui ? »**_

_**« J'aimerais avoir la science infuse mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et même si être la source de tes tourments serait distrayant, je ne le suis pas ce soir. »**_ Ginevra marcha vers son lit et s'y installa avec nonchalance. _**« Tu n'as pas une idée de qui pourrait vouloir du mal à ta tante ? »**_

Elle ne sut que répondre. Il y avait bien les Addington mais elle doutait que la grand-mère d'Alfie aille jusqu'à faire cela. Si ? Elle avait déjà eu énormément de problèmes avec le ministère pour avoir empoisonné Merryl. Elle serait directement considérée comme suspecte. Alors qui ?

Elle s'allongea dans l'autre lit et continua à réfléchir.

« _**Je ne sais pas, »**_ répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. « _**A part Lady Addington, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait des ennemis autres que des Mangemorts… Ou s'il y en a un, il est bien caché. »**_

_**« Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver. »**_

_**« Noël est vraiment pourri cette année. »**_

_**« Je le trouve au contraire riche en rebondissement. »**_

_**« Evidemment ! Tu es le méchant ! »**_

_**« Directement les grands mots Harriet. Non… je ne suis pas un méchant. Je cherche juste à ouvrir les yeux aux sorciers et aux Moldus, leur montrer où est leur juste place… »**_

_**« En torturant et tuant. Tu enfreins les droits élémentaires de l'être humain. Tu… es… un … méchant. Tu as peut-être été conditionné ainsi … mais cela ne change rien aux faits actuels. »**_

_**« J'ai une question : comment sais-tu autant de choses sur moi ? »**_

Harriet eut un instant de blanc, se demandant que répondre.

« _**Merryl et Dumbledore. »**_

_**« Et comment Merryl Evans sait autant de choses sur moi ? »**_

_**« Là, tu me poses une colle. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. » **_La Serdaigle soupira bruyamment. « _**Si tu comptes profiter de cette nuit pour me tuer avec un oreiller ou quelque chose d'aussi peu créatif, je te suggère de revoir tes plans car je sais me battre à la moldue et tu pourrais ne pas apprécier le traitement. »**_

_**« Je préfère un bon duel à l'ancienne, merci bien. »**_

_**« Bonne nuit. »**_

_**« Elle sera en effet excellente. »**_

_**« Frimeur. »**_

Il n'y eut plus qu'un rire froid mais léger en réponse, puis le silence.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas Voldemort le coupable. Mais qui alors ?


	104. Une Piste Inquisitoriale

Chapitre 104 : Une Piste Inquisitoriale

Severus revenait du Manoir Malfoy, il était frustré. Il avait un peu regardé dans les cachots, écouté les rumeurs de couloirs, rien… aucun indice. Même Bellatrix était un peu trop calme, signe qu'aucun nouveau prisonnier n'était à signaler, ni même une proie d'un quelconque intérêt. Et même si Merryl était une Née-Moldue, son lien de parenté avec Harriet la rendait plus 'précieuse'. Rien que l'idée le rendait malade.

Mais sa belle rousse n'était de toute évidence pas là et personne ne semblait même parler d'elle. Alors il n'avait pas introduit le sujet, d'une part pour ne pas s'énerver et d'autre part parce que Merryl était une Née-Moldue et il préférait éviter d'en faire une cible privilégiée si elle ne l'était pas encore tout à fait.

Il marchait rapidement sur le chemin menant au château car même si sa vie commençait à être sens dessus dessous avec la guerre, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre, ses préparations, sa famille, il restait officiellement un professeur de Poudlard et le directeur de Serpentard et avait de ce fait des obligations à assumer.

Et ce soir, en plein milieu des vacances de Noël, le _jour_ de Noël même, une réunion des professeurs avait été planifiée. Par Ombrage naturellement. Cette femme n'avait de toute évidence aucune vie privée… Le contraire l'aurait étonné dans un sens quand il la côtoyait au jour le jour. Une femme des plus désagréables de toutes les façons. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son impression, lui qui était quelqu'un de très réservé et reclus, connu pour son côté austère et froid. Ses collègues les plus douces et les plus aimables, Pomona, Poppy, Minerva aussi, dans le cadre du privé, trouvaient également la femme odieuse. Même Dumbledore était plus froid quand elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Pas que cela dérangeait Severus, il n'appréciait pas l'homme non plus mais il était bien plus fréquentable que cette satanée sorcière.

Parlant de la sorcière, il en vit le chapeau, ou plutôt l'affreux nœud dans son cas, dans la cour de l'horloge. Il aurait un bout de chemin à faire avec elle… La plaie.

**« Ah Severus,** » sourit-elle. « **Joyeux Yule**. »

**« Joyeux Yule à vous aussi, Dolores, »** répliqua-t-il en remettant son masque froid et austère sur le visage.

**« Comment s'est passé votre réveillon ? »** demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

**« Il aurait pu mieux se passer**, » éluda-t-il.

**« Comment cela ? Votre Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas là ? **» fit Dolores avec une surprise teintée de dégoût.

Il serra la mâchoire à l'insulte et continua de marcher d'un bon pas, espérant la distancer mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Elle arrivait à le suivre malgré sa petite taille.

**« Oh mais … suis-je sotte ? »** ajouta-t-elle ensuite comme si de rien n'était. **« Elle est à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est. »**

Severus se figea au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers Ombrage, le regard brûlant de colère et de haine soudaine.

**« Je vous demande pardon ? **» dit-il d'une voix qu'il garda neutre avec beaucoup de difficulté.

**« Miss Evans est à Azkaban, Severus**, » répéta Dolores avec cette voix aiguë et désagréable.

**« Pour quel motif** **?** » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, légèrement menaçant.

« **Je ne saurais le dire**, » répondit-elle.

Manque de chance pour elle, le Maître des Potions était un legilimens accompli et il put directement voir le mensonge dans le regard de la sorcière. Elle savait pourquoi sa compagne était à Azkaban. Il pourrait lui arracher la nouvelle de force, une petite intrusion dans son esprit…. Il en mourrait d'envie. Mais, malheureusement, il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis ainsi. Il devait protéger sa famille, sa sœur, et ce n'était pas en agressant cette femme qu'il y arriverait.

**« Merci… pour cette … information**, » articula-t-il avec difficulté avant de s'éloigner pour aller à la réunion des professeurs.

**« Oh mais de rien, Severus,** » minauda Dolores avec un horrible sourire sur son visage. **« Ce fut un plaisir. »**

L'esprit du Maître des Potions commença à tourner rapidement. Comment cette sorcière pouvait-elle lui dire que Merryl était à Azkaban ? Il s'assit à côté de Minerva et resta plongé dans ses pensées. Ses doigts glissaient doucement sur le léger renflement de sa poche. Les elfes de Merryl, inquiets pour leur maîtresse, avaient déjà fait un tour à Pré-au-Lard et avaient retrouvé son sac à main, son miroir et sa baguette dans une ruelle, sous la neige. Les lieux avaient montré peu de traces de lutte, ce qui laissait penser à une attaque surprise.

Cela le mettait dans une sombre colère. Merryl… à Azkaban ! Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Ce n'était pas une place pour elle. Lui-même aurait plus sa place dans cette horrible endroit qu'elle vu toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites par le passé.

**« Severus ? Etes-vous avec nous ? » **

L'homme fixa sa collègue dans les yeux, revenant à la réalité. Il était tellement absorbé par la nouvelle qu'il n'avait rien entendu de la réunion. Il compartimenta son esprit et éleva ses barrières pour être efficace et surtout le plus calme possible car il était toujours dans une terrible colère. S'il continuait à réfléchir à tout cela ici, il risquait d'exploser en public et il était pourtant connu pour son calme.

**« Navré Minerva, pouvez-vous répéter, je vous prie. »**

Cela surprit la sorcière mais elle le fit volontiers. Il remarqua toutefois que Dolores avait un léger sourire alors qu'elle le regardait. Il fut légèrement happé par son regard et sans le vouloir, il entra finalement dans son esprit. Juste l'espace de quelques secondes. Il en ressortit directement mais ce qu'il y avait vu le rendit à nouveau plus colérique.

Elle était une pro-Sang-Pur ! Au même titre que Lucius et d'autres, elle considérait de ce fait les Moldus comme des êtres inférieurs qui devaient être exterminés ou asservis. Quant aux Nés-Moldus … leur sort était pratiquement identique. Merryl était hélas une d'entre elles.

Il se concentra alors sur la réunion et apprit que la réunion du jour était en réalité pour le remaniement des différents cours selon les directives du ministère. Le sien était sérieusement touché. Un grand nombre de potions qu'il enseignait étaient retirées du programme, programme qui était d'ailleurs allégé. Ses élèves allaient devenir encore plus pathétiques en potions. Il pourrait encore faire quelque chose des septièmes années qui passaient leurs ASPICs cette année, mais ceux des années suivantes … Ils allaient être en dessous du niveau requis pour aller à l'institut passer leurs maîtrises pour ceux qui voudraient se lancer dans la carrière de Maître des Potions. Il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de Maîtres dans cette branche, il y en aurait encore moins à l'avenir.

Il soupira et se leva.

« **Severus ? »** fit Minerva, surprise. «** Nous n'avons pas fini. »**

**« Pour moi, oui. L'an prochain, je donne ma démission. Je ne veux pas porter le blâme auprès de mes anciens mentors pour leur envoyer des aspirants en potions aussi mauvais qu'ils le seront avec ce programme. Dumbledore devra se trouver un nouveau Maître des Potions pour l'an prochain. »**

**« Et pour cette année ? »**

**« Je terminerai l'année en cours,** » rassura-t-il. « **Mais après ce sera tout. Je chercherai du travail autre part mais je refuse d'assister le ministère dans ses plans actuels, »** continua-t-il.

**« Les plans du ministère sont parfaits, Severus !** » minauda Dolores.

**« Vu le but qu'il s'est donné, je n'en doute pas, Dolores,** » rétorqua-t-il durement. **« Et je vais être clair, je ne l'assisterai pas même si cela ruine ma carrière en tant que professeur ou Maître des Potions en Angleterre. » **Il s'arrêta derrière Ombrage. **« Oh et Dolores, je ne peux que fortement vous conseiller de parler avec votre ministre ou un quelconque responsable avant qu'il y ait un accident diplomatique. »**

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Azkaban est sous le contrôle du Ministère, non ? »**

**« En effet. »**

**« Eh bien, vous venez de m'annoncer l'arrestation de Merryl Evans pour des raisons que vous … 'ignorez'. »**

Il y eut quelques expressions de surprise alors que tout le monde dans la salle connaissait la personne et ils étaient aussi horrifiés de son sort. De disparue, elle venait de passer au statut de prisonnière.

**« A mon tour de vous annoncer autre chose. Merryl Evans est une des gardiennes du Berceau et votre ministère vient de la faire arrêter. J'espère pour votre ministre qu'il aura de bonnes raisons car arrêter un gardien de la magie, c'est comme arrêter la magie elle-même. C'est ce qu'on appelle… un crime… envers la magie. »**

**« Je suis sûre que si Miss Evans a été arrêtée, c'est qu'il y a d'excellentes raisons, »** fit Dolores.

Severus ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse avant de sortir. Il appréciait par contre moyennement le fait qu'elle s'était tendue à son annonce. Ainsi elle ne savait pas que Merryl était une personne importante au Berceau. Tant mieux. Maintenant, il devait rapporter la nouvelle à tout le monde et aussi prévenir le Berceau d'une quelconque manière. Il ne savait même pas comment y aller … C'était Merryl qui l'avait toujours fait venir par portoloin. Maintenant, il allait devoir contacter quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Ce fut avec toutes ces questions qu'il se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir sinon il allait faire la plus grosse bêtise du siècle et avec tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il envoya donc un message à sa mère par courrier pour qu'elle avertisse les autres de cesser les recherches. Il expliqua très brièvement tout cela et partit s'enfermer pour préparer des décoctions oh combien difficiles pour retrouver son calme et le plein contrôle de ses émotions.

Il irait leur parler de vive voix plus tard et aussi expliquer tout à Alfie. Et probablement le reconduire chez son père également car il ne pourrait pas rester avec les Prince, maintenant qu'il était certain que Merryl était à Azkaban de manière officielle.

xXxXxXx

Severus transplana avec le jeune Alfie devant les grilles de la propriété Addington et attendit qu'un elfe vienne à sa rencontre pour qu'il puisse annoncer le motif de sa visite et ramener le Serdaigle dans sa famille.

Un léger pop se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la grille et le Maître des Potions put apercevoir une toute petite elfe arriver. Elle était couverte de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes et avait une oreille en moins. Quant à sa tenue, elle était vêtue uniquement d'une taie d'oreiller miteuse et raccommodée en de nombreux endroits.

**« Que peux faire Dolly pour le Monsieur ? »** fit-elle d'une voix cassée avant de reconnaître le jeune garçon aux côtés du sorcier. **« Le petit maître est de retour au manoir ? » **sautilla-t-elle en ouvrant les grilles d'un claquement de doigt.

Severus observa la créature avec une pitié dissimulée derrière son masque impassible alors qu'il répondait.

**« Je ramène Mr Addington chez lui. Et j'aimerais parler à son père. J'ai quelques nouvelles à lui annoncer. »**

**« Maître Thorin et la maîtresse sont dans le petit salon. Dolly va vous emmener, »** répondit l'elfe avec un ton lugubre qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Ils traversèrent une allée de pierre puis de lourdes portes frappées aux armoiries de la famille '_**Au-dessus de la plèbe'**_, avant de traverser un hall sombre et un couloir. Là, ils arrivèrent devant une porte camouflée sous la tapisserie. L'elfe s'effaça après avoir ouvert la porte et les avoir annoncés :

**« Le petit maître et son accompagnateur..., »** fit-elle apeurée.

La pièce était richement décorée, froide. Une immense cheminée prenait la place sur le mur faisant face à la porte et deux fauteuils occupés se trouvaient tournés vers celle-ci.

Une vieille femme se tenait dans celui de gauche et un homme se leva du siège de droite. Un air de ressemblance sans équivoque avec l'enfant et son oncle, l'homme était tout en longueur, mince et le visage froid. Il jugea du regard les deux nouveaux venus.

**« Je ne crois pas vous connaître...Je suis Thorin Addington et vous êtes... ? »** fit-il d'une voix mesurée et lente.

**« Severus Snape. Je suis le Maître de Potions de Poudlard,** » répondit Severus. **« Et aussi le compagnon de Merryl. Votre fils est arrivé hier soir chez Lady Prince complètement gelé, sans manteau ni rien, en nous annonçant que Merryl avait disparu. Lady Prince et Harriet Potter se sont occupé de lui le temps que nous menions l'enquête, quelques amis et moi-même. Il se trouve que Merryl, pour une obscure raison, a été arrêtée et envoyée à Azkaban. »**

**« Hum, il était temps que le ministère se charge de cette pauvre fille si vous voulez mon avis, »** s'exclama la vieille femme depuis son fauteuil.

Le sol se mit alors à trembler violemment, les bibelots tintèrent dans les vitrines et les fauteuils se déplacèrent tout seul. Cherchant la provenance de ce soudain séisme, Severus agrippa Alfie pour le protéger mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il aperçut alors une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien dans l'entrée du salon. Le Maître des Potions écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que le tremblement était produit par la magie de Freeman Addington, qui venait d'arriver.

**« Alfie, va dans ta chambre mon grand,** » fit celui-ci alors que le tremblement se calmait.

L'adolescent obéit sans broncher.

**« Merryl est à Azkaban ? **» continua Freeman avec colère. **« Et vous vous en réjouissez mère ? Et toi ? Tu ne dis rien alors que la mère de ton fils est en enfer ? **grinça l'aîné des Addington.

**« Que veux-tu ? Cela nous épargnera bien des travers administratifs pour la garde de mon fils, »** répondit le plus jeune.

Severus serra les points mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, il était un étranger et qui plus est un Sang-Mêlé, qu'il soit l'héritier Prince ne changerait rien à cela. Mais que les deux Addington réagissent ainsi, c'était tout bonnement … monstrueux. Par contre, il avait trouvé le moyen de contacter le Berceau maintenant, après tout Freeman avait dit qu'il y travaillait en tant que soigneur à Bourg-Vivant.

Il inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver sur eux et se redressa, prêt à partir.

**« J'ai fait ce pour quoi je suis venu ici, »** dit-il d'une voix froide, leur faisant malgré tout comprendre par son ton que leurs propos ne lui plaisaient guère. « **Je vais donc prendre congé. Mr Addington, »** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Freeman. **« Puis-je vous parler ? »**

L'homme semblait contenir difficilement sa magie mais reprit son calme et invita le Maître des Potions à la suivre jusque dans un bureau. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et en fit de même avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, grimaçant puis fixa de son regard bleu l'homme qui lui faisait face.

**« Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

**« J'ai un doute quant à l'arrestation de Merryl, »** fit le Serpentard. **« Je soupçonne un abus de pouvoir et aussi du racisme envers les Nés-Moldus. » **

**« Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner... et cela ne sera pas difficile à prouver non plus... Bon, je vais passer un coup de miroir. »**

Le blond sortit son miroir de sa poche et le posa à plat sur le bureau. Un faisceau lumineux en sortit et un écran, comme une télévision apparût entre les deux hommes. L'image d'une femme apparut bientôt au travers. Elle était assise en seiza et était vêtue d'une tenue traditionnelle chinoise rouge et or. Elle fixa son regard sur le blond et sembla attendre avant de parler.

**« Pourquoi me déranges-tu ? » **

**« Gaomei, le ministère Anglais a fait emprisonner Merryl Evans à Azkaban pour seul motif que son rang social. Renseigne-toi et préviens les gardiens de l'air et du feu, je ferai de même pour l'eau et la terre, » **fit l'homme devenu terriblement sérieux.

**« Alors nous partons en guerre ? Mes dragons et moi-même commencions à nous ennuyer, » **sourit la femme.** « Je préviendrai les Gardiens, » **ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le silence se fit un instant avant que Freeman ne reprenne la parole.

**« Mr Snape, je pense que la suite du programme devrait vous plaire. Voulez-vous nous aider ? »**

**« Dans la mesure où cela est possible pour moi, oui. Mais il serait peut-être bien que je vous raconte certaines choses à mon sujet avant… Cette pièce est-elle sûre ? »**

**« Cette pièce possède les mêmes protections que le bureau du directeur de Gringott's, je vous écoute. »**

**« Je suis un espion. Je joue un double-jeu entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore. Mais je suis ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Je suis du côté d'Harriet et Merryl. Elles sont toutes les deux importantes pour moi mais pour les aider, je suis limité par mes rôles actuels dans la guerre. Pour le reste, je suis disposé à vous aider tant que cela m'est possible. » **

**« Je vois... cela va compliquer un peu les manoeuvres mais comme les gardiens ne vont pas choisir le plan politiquement correct cela ne devrait pas être impossible. Je vous tiendrai au courant du plan une fois qu'il aura été validé par la grande gardienne. »**

Severus se tendit alors qu'il ressentait cette vieille brûlure tellement connue à son bras gauche. Il le massa quelques secondes en retenant un soupir.

**« Vous m'excuserez, Mr Addington, mais je dois partir. Si jamais vous voulez me contacter, passez par Lady Prince. Je préfère garder certaines de mes connaissances secrètes de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun des deux ne sait pour mon lien particulier avec Harriet. Ils pensent juste que je suis moins froid avec elle juste pour faire plaisir à Merryl et c'est mieux ainsi. Cela la protège à la fois Harriet et notre mère. »**

**« Il en sera fait ainsi. Bonne chance. »**

Le Maître des Potions serra la main de l'homme et partit pour le Manoir Malfoy pour voir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait.


	105. Une Sombre Rentrée

**Chapitre 105 : Une Sombre Rentrée**

Severus avait le moral au plus bas et cela se faisait sentir dans ses cours ou quand on lui adressait tout simplement la parole. Il restait certes poli mais d'un glacial… Il était devenu beaucoup moins supportable. Certains lui avaient même fait la remarque qu'il était dans le même état que quand la famille Potter avait été terrassée. Evidemment qu'il était dans le même état ! Merryl était à Azkaban ! Le mois de janvier avait avancé lentement et il était difficile pour lui de rester immobile à garder son misérable petit rôle de Maître des Potions et d'espion. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir en direction d'Azkaban, franchir le poste de sécurité, faire exploser la prison et sortir sa belle rousse de là !

Il descendait les marches du grand escalier quand un cri, une voix qu'il connaissait bien, le tira de ses sombres pensées.

**« Allez en enfer ! Sorcière !** » s'exclama Harriet en s'éloignant d'Ombrage.

**« Miss Potter, **» commença cette dernière avant d'être interrompue par le Maître des Potions.

**« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda-t-il froidement.

**« Miss Potter dépasse les … »**

**« Je ne m'adressais pas à vous, Dolores,** » répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. **« Miss Potter, vous n'êtes pas connue pour vous exprimer ainsi face à un professeur. Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Il se passe, professeur, que votre collègue a tenu des propos insultants envers ma tante, et par extension naturellement, ma mère ! Avant d'aller insulter le sang des autres, professeur Ombrage, examiner d'abord le vôtre ! Maintenant, si cela ne dérange personne, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse seule ! »**

**« Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle pour vos mensonges, Miss Potter ! »** s'outragea Ombrage. **« Et retenue dans mon bureau ! »**

**« Cinquante points pour Serdaigle et j'annule la retenue, »** contra Severus en toisant Ombrage de toute sa hauteur. **« Miss Potter est connue dans cette école pour son arrogance, son répondant, ses farces douteuses, mais certainement pas pour dire des mensonges. Qui plus est, vous l'avez attaquée personnellement en sortant de votre cadre. Je vous rappelle, Dolores, que vous êtes ici en tant qu'enseignante et inquisitrice. Par ailleurs, que ce soit de la part d'élèves ou de professeurs, il est clairement stipuler dans le règlement que tous propos injurieux ou racistes même ne sont pas tolérés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et de ce que je viens de comprendre et connaissant bien la famille Evans, vous venez de les insulter d'un terme que je ne me permettrais pas de répéter. Je vous prierai de cesser ou je devrais en référer aux membres du conseil d'administration de l'école. »**

Il se tourna prêt à suivre sa sœur, inquiet pour elle mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec la sorcière.

**« Et Dolores, dernière petite chose, si j'apprends que vous vous en prenez encore à Harriet Potter pour ce genre de raison, je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas. »**

**« Est-ce une menace Severus ? »**

**« Non, une promesse, »** rétorqua-t-il. **« Si je vous menaçais, vous seriez déjà en très mauvaise posture. Ne vous approchez plus d'Harriet Potter pour autre chose que les cours ou pour sanctionner un point du règlement qu'elle ne respecterait pas ! »**

**« Faites-vous du favoritisme ? »**

**« Je ne fais aucun favoritisme, Dolores, encore moins avec une Potter ! Mais j'estime que Miss Potter a déjà suffisamment sur le dos actuellement et que le Ministère s'en est déjà suffisamment pris aux siens pour vous empêcher d'en rajouter une couche ! »**

Il partit à grandes enjambées pour monter les escaliers. Il ignora tous les murmures sur son passage. Oui, il avait défendu sa sœur et si cela arrivait aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il l'assumerait mais il avait aussi quelques excuses toutes prêtes pour se défendre. Tout d'abord, il était un Sang-Mêlé, tout comme Harriet, ensuite, Dolores s'attaquait à elle sur sujet hors du cadre scolaire, injurieux, et en plus, il était le compagnon de sa tante ! Il avait appris de sa sœur que le Lord Noir savait pour sa relation. Alors il pourrait se permettre de jouer cette carte.

Il monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et retrouva Harriet assise, dos contre un pilier et les jambes pendant dans le vide.

**« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de sauter, »** dit-il d'une voix blanche.

**« Non. Par contre, je me souviens avoir dit vouloir être seule, **» contra-t-elle.

**« Je sais mais il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de bons happy-end pour les personnes qui venaient seules ici quand elles ont un état d'esprit proche du nôtre. »**

Il se rapprocha de sa sœur et s'assit lui aussi sur le sol, en tailleur.

**« Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Enfin… Je l'ai été autrefois mais c'était il y a très longtemps. »**

**« Avant ou après ta renaissance ? »**

**« Avant. J'avais… quatorze ou quinze ans. Je ne sais plus trop. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Un problème judiciaire… On m'interdisait de voir mon père qui était innocent de ce pour quoi on l'accusait. C'est du détail… Mais finalement, j'ai pu le revoir par la suite et tout s'est arrangé. »**

**« Je te promets que tout s'arrangera ici aussi,** » fit Severus en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

**« Je sais. Mais à quel prix ? Quand Sirius est sorti d'Azkaban, il était … »**

**« Une loque, je sais. »**

**« Mais il pouvait se transformer en chien pour supporter son emprisonnement. Merryl ne pourra pas se changer en dauphin. Comment sera-t-elle quand elle en sortira ? »**

**« Je … je ne préfère pas y penser,** » avoua le Maître des Potions. **« Mais quel que sera son état, nous serons tous là pour elle. »**

Harriet se rapprocha de son frère et vint chercher du réconfort.

**« Au fait, merci de m'avoir défendue. »**

**« Je ne pourrais pas le faire à chaque fois, Harriet, »** répondit doucement le Serpentard en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. **« J'ai pu me le permettre parce que le sujet qui te tenait à cœur me tient aussi officiellement à cœur. Cela concernait Merryl et elle sait que je l'aime. »**

**« Risques-tu des problèmes avec le Ministère pour ça ? »**

**« Je m'en soucie guère. Mes propos étaient justes. Ombrage a abusé de son pouvoir actuel et profite de son statut comme si elle était tout permis ici. Ce n'est pas le cas. Alors oui, j'ai défendu une élève qui n'est pas de ma maison, oui je t'ai défendu toi, mais essentiellement parce qu'il y a des règles dans cette école qu'elle a enfreintes. Et aussi parce que tu es la nièce de Merryl. Le fait que tu sois ma sœur est encore occulté pour le moment. Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps si elle continue… »**

Il lui embrassa le front et la serra contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi dans le silence apaisant de la tour d'astronomie, Severus les entourant d'un sort de chaleur pour les protéger du vent glacial de janvier.

Il réfléchit longuement à certaines choses, appréciant le calme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis, un détail vint à l'avant de son esprit.

**« Comment sais-tu que Dolores Ombrages n'est pas une Sang-Pure ? »**

**« J'ai encore reçu une lettre. »**

**« Ah ? » **

**« Je comptais te l'envoyer dans la soirée avec ma réponse. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit en somme ? »**

**« Il m'a évoqué l'évasion de tous ses Mangemorts, que mon idée pour le laxatif n'était pas suffisante à son goût. »**

**« Je trouve déjà cela trop osé. Tu l'as fait ? »**

**« Pas encore. »**

**« Bien, ne le fais pas. »**

**« Et sinon, il m'a dit avoir fait des recherches sur Ombrage. Et quelques bricoles insignifiantes que tu mets toujours dans les lettres histoire qu'elles aient un peu de contenu. »**

**« Hmmm. Est-ce que tu as parlé à qui que ce soit pour l'évasion. »**

**« Un peu mais c'était dans le journal. Tu ne l'as pas lu ? » **s'étonna-t-elle.

**« J'avoue que cela fait trois jours que je n'ai pas lu la Gazette. Je n'en ai pas la patience. »**

**« Pourquoi tu me demandais si j'en avais parlé ? »**

**« Parce que Minerva s'est fait surprendre à en discuter avec ton amie, Miss Granger. »**

**« Par Ombrage ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? »**

**« Techniquement, elles n'ont rien fait de mal, du moins pour le moment, mais… »**

**« Cela sent un nouveau décret. »**

**« Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez aussi proches, j'aurais été plus que surprise par cette scène, Severus, »** fit une voix derrière les deux Prince.

Ils sursautèrent et virent le professeur McGonagall approcher.

**« D'un autre côté, c'est tellement évident quand on y réfléchit. Votre mère est Lady Eileen Prince à tous les deux… »**

**« Si c'est si évident, comment Dumbledore ne l'a pas encore vu ? »** demanda Harriet pour la forme alors qu'elle se redressait. **« Ah mais oui parce que c'est un grand con ! »**

**« Harriet !** » fit durement Severus. **« Langage. »**

**« Désolée. Mais c'est la vérité ! »**

**« Alors trouve un moyen plus poli de le dire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et Maman aussi, apprends à tenir ta langue. » **Il se tourna vers sa collègue. **« Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ? »**

**« Dolores …,** » soupira cette dernière. **« Elle a encore fait sortir de nouveaux décrets. »**

**« Achevez-nous, »** soupira Harriet. **« Que disent-ils ? »**

**« Les élèves ne doivent pas discuter des événements perturbants qui se passeraient en dehors de l'école sous peine d'être sanctionnés. Il en va de même pour les professeurs avec un détail en plus. On n'est pas autorisés à parler avec les élèves pour des choses autres que notre propre matière. »**

**« Je vous demande pardon, Minerva ? »** s'exclama Severus. **« Mais … »**

**« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir,** » termina Harriet à la place de son frère. **« Elle a été vite. »**

**« Très vite,** » confirma Minerva en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions. **« A se demander si elle ne les rédige pas elle-même et falsifie la signature du Ministre. »**

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Il y a encore un autre décret qui touche un point que vous avez énoncé il y a quelques heures à peine. Toute plainte au sujet de Poudlard ou de son personnel doit être écrite à la Grande Inquisitrice. »**

**« Quoi ?! »** firent les deux Prince à l'unisson.

**« Mais …,** » continua Harriet, presque sans voix.

**« C'est elle qui a engagé la guerre en insultant les Nés-Moldus, Minerva ! »**

**« Je le sais bien Severus, j'ai assisté à la scène.** » La sorcière soupira. **« Il va falloir être encore plus prudent. »**

**« Harriet, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé vis-à-vis d'Ombrage ? »**

**« De me tenir un maximum à carreaux ? »**

**« Tant que tu ne te fais pas prendre, tu fais ce que tu veux. »**

**« Severus ! » **s'indigna Minerva. **« Vous n'y pensez pas ?! »**

**« Oh que si, j'y pense sérieusement ! Elle va trop loin. Je demanderai même de l'aide à Black si nécessaire ! Cette satanée chatte mal léchée nous en fait voir à tous de toutes les couleurs ! »**

**« Est-ce une raison pour agir comme Black et ses amis. »**

**« Avec elle ? »** firent les deux Prince à l'unisson**. « Avec ce qu'elle vient de faire ? Totalement ! »**

Ils échangèrent un regard et eurent leur premier sourire depuis quelques jours, certes terne, mais bien présent.

**« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez aussi complice, l'un et l'autre,** » nota Minerva McGonagall avec un sourire. « **Je n'ai rien entendu,** » ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.


	106. Une Revanche Malodorante

**Chapitre 106 : Une Revanche Malodorante**

_**Ma très chère Harriet,**_

_**J'espère que malgré la disparition de ta tante, tu te portes bien et que tu as passé une bonne fin de vacances. Et ton retour à Poudlard ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?**_

_**Je voulais t'annoncer que mes rangs se remplissent à nouveau. Et je suis aller délivrer quelques vieux amis d'un long et éprouvant séjour entre les mains de nos ennemis, car si je comprends bien le Ministère est tout autant ton ennemi que le mien. **_

_**Doly le Crapaud, quel surnom étrange… Je connais bon nombre de manières de me débarrasser des indésirables. Je n'aurais jamais pensé au laxatif. Ce n'est pas très … raffiné. Maintenant, nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts en matière de représailles.**_

_**Pour répondre à ta question, non, Dolores Jane Ombrage n'est pas une Sang-Pure. Elle est une Sang-Mêlée, née de Orford Ombrage, un sorcier quelconque, et Ellen Cracknell, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela dit, la rumeur court qu'elle se prétend Sang-Pure, une descendante des Selwyn. Elle a été répartie à Serpentard. Pour le reste, à part une carrière au ministère où elle a joué de ruse pour grimper les échelons, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire. Un soupçon sur le meurtre de son père peut-être. **_

_**Ah oui, Rubeus Hagrid. Un Gryffondor. Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un porte le chapeau. Je ne voulais pas être arrêté, vois-tu. Le Directeur Dippet était facilement crédule. Mais pas Dumbledore… Il m'a toujours soupçonné. Il avait raison évidemment. **_

_**Tu as eu des blocs sur ta magie ?! Dumbledore a fait cela ?! Mais … Et après c'est moi le monstre … Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Sont-ils toujours sur toi ? Combien de blocs ? Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Dumbledore t'a-t-il fait d'autres choses ? **_

_**Non, le monde n'est pas pourri. On en a juste l'impression car on ne remarque essentiellement que ce qui est négatif. **_

_**Cordialement ennemis,**_

_**Lord Voldemort. **_

Severus lisait la traduction de la lettre avant de fixer sa sœur. Il l'avait mise en retenue plus par prétexte. Il avait profité d'une querelle entre elle et le jeune Weasley pour les punir tous les deux. Et ils les avaient tous les deux dans son bureau à nettoyer des chaudrons. Et heureusement qu'il les avait tous les deux car Ombrage s'était mise dans l'idée de surveiller la retenue avec lui. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il faisait du favoritisme avec Harriet. Ridicule.

C'était vrai quand elle était seule mais là, il se permettait des discussions privées. Mais avec Weasley dans son bureau en plus, il n'avait pu que prendre discrètement la lettre qu'elle avait glissée sur son bureau. Il avait juste eu le temps de ranger la réponse d'Harriet pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand Ombrage était rentré dans son bureau. Sans même frapper soi dit en passant.

Cela lui rappelait avec colère comment elle s'était permise d'entrer dans son bureau, fermé à clef, et l'avoir interrompu alors qu'il était en plein ébat amoureux avec Merryl ! Oh Merlin, Viviane et Morgane qu'il haïssait cette femme !

**« J'ai fini, professeur, »** fit Harriet en présentant ses chaudrons propres.

Severus leva la tête de ses copies qu'il corrigeait pour regarder son travail.

**« Vous pouvez partir, Mi… »**

**« J'estime que ce n'est pas suffisant, »** coupa Ombrage.

**« Je vous demande pardon, Dolores ? »** fit le Maître des Potions.

**« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il n'est pas normal qu'elle ait nettoyé tous ses chaudrons alors que Mr Weasley est encore loin d'avoir fini. Vous faites clairement du favoritisme. »**

**« Comptez les chaudrons avant de m'accuser de faire du favoritisme, Dolores, »** rétorqua durement Severus. **« Miss Potter a eu autant de chaudrons à nettoyer que Mr Weasley. Pour leur vitesse de travail, je ne suis nullement responsable. Miss Potter a de toute évidence de la technique là où Mr Weasley en manque. Pour moi, c'est bon, Miss Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. » **

**« Au revoir, professeur, » **fit Harriet en se dirigeant vers son sac et sa cape.

**« Non, Dolores ! **_**J'ai**_** donné la retenue à Miss Potter, alors **_**je**_** décide quand elle est terminée. Miss Potter a nettoyé ses trente-cinq chaudrons, alors elle peut partir ! »**

**« Je ferai un rapport, Severus. Votre favoritisme sera rapporté auprès du conseil. »**

**« Eh bien, je me ferai un plaisir de me présenter devant le conseil et de jurer sur ma magie que je ne fais absolument aucun favoritisme avec mes élèves quand il s'agit de retenues ! Oui, Dolores, je suis prêt à aller jusque-là puisque vous m'y poussez. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes tous deux des Serpentards. Il ne sera pas si aisé de ruser avec moi comme vous le faites avec vos collègues et subalternes au ministère. Et qui croyez-vous qu'ils écouteront ? Une femme qui a un comportement douteux ou l'homme qui jure sur sa magie ? Réfléchissez bien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse faire sans répliq… ! »**

Harriet sortit du bureau de son frère à ce moment-là, mêlée entre inquiétude et amusement. S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus détestait, c'était qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes. Ombrage devenait vraiment envahissante.

Mais comme la sorcière était dans le bureau de son frère, c'était le moment parfait pour agir. Et elle avait absolument tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle marcha alors jusqu'à être sûre d'être suffisamment éloignée du bureau de son frère et dissimulée derrière une alcôve pour se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite, elle prit le chemin du bureau d'Ombrage, juste derrière sa classe. Elle ne croisa heureusement personne sur son chemin.

Quand elle pénétra dans la classe de DCFM, elle se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas forcée de rentrer dans le bureau qui devait sûrement être fermé et protégé. Il y avait déjà une théière avec une tasse sur la table de son bureau. La sorcière se permettait de boire en classe pendant qu'ils lisaient tous leur manuel.

Harriet s'assura que la théière était encore pleine avant d'y verser quoi que ce soit. Elle apprécia même qu'Ombrage y ait placé un sort de stase et de chaleur. Ainsi son thé restait toujours à parfaite température… Elle ne le jetait donc jamais. Parfait.

Elle sortit de son sac une fiole que Kreattur lui avait rapportée, cadeau de Sirius. Il lui avait dit ne pas en parler avec Severus car il pourrait être colère. Autrement dit, les Maraudeurs s'en étaient servi contre les Serpentards il y avait de cela longtemps. Elle versa le contenu de la fiole dans la théière, sachant qu'elle devrait trouver une opportunité pour revenir quelques jours plus tard pour la touche finale. D'abord un constipant, ensuite un laxatif…

Elle partit rapidement ensuite pour rejoindre son dortoir. Ni vu, ni connu.

xXxXxXx

Severus marchait dans le couloir et croisa un certain nombre d'élèves. Parmi eux, Granger et Harriet qui discutaient à deux et gloussaient. Il nota néanmoins que sa sœur l'avait fixé et avait un sourire coupable … non, plutôt… maraudeur. Quand il passa à côté d'elles, il entendit clairement.

**« Fais durer le plaisir, s'il te plait. »**

Alors soit, cela ne le concernait absolument pas, soit sa sœur venait de faire quelque chose et lui demandait de prendre son temps pour le régler. Cette phrase et ce sourire le mettait mal à l'aise, un peu comme au temps où les Maraudeurs s'acharnaient sur lui. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Il eut rapidement la réponse sur le temps de midi. Une odeur nauséabonde propre à ce qu'on pourrait retrouver dans des toilettes empestait l'air. Il retroussa légèrement le nez en avançant vers la table des professeurs. Il entendit les rumeurs et les moqueries avec un nom en commun : Ombrage.

Non ! Harriet l'avait finalement fait ! Il retint un sourire narquois d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il s'installait au côté de Minerva.

**« Il semblerait que les Maraudeurs aient à nouveau frappé. Est-ce un mauvais coup de Peeves ? » **demanda-t-il. **« Il les a toujours admirés… »**

**« Fort possible. »**

**« Qui est la victime ? »**

**« Je l'ignore Severus, elle ne s'est pas encore manifestée, »** répondit l'animagus avec un sourire en coin relativement bien dissimulé. **« Mais… »**

Elle fit un geste du menton en direction des élèves. Oui, les rumeurs de couloirs. Ombrage.

Soudain l'odeur se fit encore plus forte avant qu'un sort ne soit murmuré. Cela aurait pu être passé inaperçu mais pas pour des ouïes aussi fines qu'étaient celles de Minerva et Severus.

**« Que de souvenirs…, »** murmura le Maître des Potions.

**« Avez-vous trouvé un antidote à ce problème ? »**

**« Moi ? Non, ce n'était pas moi mais Slughorn. Et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de reprendre ses travaux. J'aurais peut-être dû. »**

Minerva ne s'y trompa pas. Elle savait qu'il y avait une touche de mensonge dans la voix de son collègue et ami. Lui ne pas reprendre un antidote ? Il conservait tout en tout temps quand cela concernait son art. Mais l'acuité auditive d'Ombrage était connue depuis l'épisode d'Harriet l'insultant très discrètement. Alors un petit mensonge innocent ne faisait pas de mal.

Il termina son repas dans le calme, enfermé dans un sortilège de têtenbulle comme beaucoup de personnes dans la salle, les plus âgés des élèves ayant même aidé les plus jeunes à se protéger de l'odeur infâme.

Quand il se leva ensuite, il s'assura que sa sœur était suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendu d'Ombrage.

**« Vingt points pour Serdaigle,** » donna-t-il sans justification.

Un simple regard vers sa sœur lui fit comprendre qu'il était content de la tournure des choses. Elle lui fit un simple sourire, bien qu'extrêmement discret.

« **Tu nous expliques ? »** demanda Luna à l'adresse de la jeune Prince.

**« Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, »** rétorqua Harriet avec un sourire.

**« Qu'as-tu à te reprocher ? Tu as été vilaine ? »**

**« Si on vous le demande, vous direz simplement que vous ne savez rien, »** rétorqua la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Severus qui avait entendu l'échange eut un sourire un peu plus présent. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'occuper de devoirs. Il en avait un petit paquet à corriger. Et accessoirement la réponse d'Harriet pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres à lire…

_**Tom, **_

_**Merci pour l'information concernant Dolly le Crapaud. Je sais maintenant à qui j'ai affaire. Et je comprends un peu mieux ce qui est arrivé à ma tante, en particulier vis-à-vis des propos qu'elle a osé me sortir en plein visage en plein milieu de Poudlard. Je prévois une revanche salée pour cet affront d'ailleurs. Peut-être en entendras-tu parler.**_

_**Oh Merlin … Tu as délivré tes 'amis'. D'un autre côté, pourquoi devrais-je être surprise ? Une guerre ne se gagne pas sans alliés. Mais franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'ils restent tous à Azkaban, voire qu'ils subissent le baiser du détraqueur pour certains. Je pense plus particulièrement à une certaine Black qui a la réputation d'être une folle à lier. Maintenant, il y a elle mais aussi tant d'autres… **_

_**Entre nous, Dumbledore aussi devrait être à Azkaban. Pour la peine maximum et baiser du détraqueur à la fin ! **_

_**Oui, j'ai eu des blocs magiques sur mon noyau. Sept pour être précise. Et on l'a découvert quand ma mère m'a recueillie. Elle a fait des démarches à Gringott's … Elle voulait savoir exactement si j'avais des séquelles de l'impardonnable que tu m'as lancé et elle est tombée dénue quand elle a vu le bilan final des Gobelins. Tu peux me croire quand on te dit que notre estime pour Dumbledore a grandement baissé après cela. **_

_**Et depuis on fait tout pour en être le plus éloigné possible. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes et que tu nous déclares à nouveau la guerre. **_

_**Je commence sérieusement à haïr Poudlard. Dumbledore… Ombrage… Weasley… Les décrets d'éducation de plus en plus ridicules… Faites que Dolly le Crapaud trouve une excuse pour me renvoyer que j'aille suivre un enseignement de qualité ! Je ne critique pas les autres professeurs mais là, cela craint de plus en plus ! En plus, Ombrage m'a à l'œil. Je ne peux même pas m'entraîner en douce comme je le voudrais. **_

_**Tu ne peux rien faire contre elle ? Cela nous arrangerait tous. Un grand nombre d'entre nous, élèves comme professeurs. **_

_**Cordialement ennemis,**_

_**Harriet Potter-Prince. **_

Severus brûla la réponse de sa sœur et resta pensif. Oui cela convenait très bien. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres accédait à sa requête, ils auraient tous la paix. Rien que l'idée lui plaisait énormément.

Il revint à lui quand il entendit quelques coups contre sa porte. Il releva un sourcil en voyant Ombrage entrer. Il ne lui avait certes pas accordé le droit d'entrer mais le fait qu'elle frappait à sa porte était déjà un plus. Que lui voulait-elle ? Avec l'odeur qui vint rapidement à ses narines, il en eut une petite idée.

Mais comme sa sœur le lui avait demandé, il allait faire un peu durer le plaisir.


	107. Une Interview

**Chapitre 107 : Une Interview**

Harriet buvait une tasse de thé bien chaude avec Hermione et Luna aux Trois Balais. La jeune Prince avait accédé à la requête de Rita Skeeter. Enfin, accéder … C'était un bien grand mot ! Elle allait plutôt se servir d'elle comme son frère l'avait finement proposé quand la journaliste avait fait une énième requête.

Severus avait vraiment une dent contre le Ministère depuis l'arrestation de Merryl et tout ce qui pouvait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues sans être illégal pour autant était une petite lueur de plaisir sadique et vengeur en plus dans son regard.

Maintenant, comme ils s'en doutaient tous, même si Rita Skeeter avait un énorme public, la Gazette du Sorcier était contrôlée par le Ministère. Son papier allait donc devoir être publié dans un autre journal. Le choix s'était naturellement porté sur le _Chicaneur_ et le père de Luna avait accepté. Il serait juste publié au mois de mars puisqu'il avait un article sur les Ronflaks Cornus pour le mois de février et que c'était, selon les dires de Luna, d'une importance capitale.

Quand Rita Skeeter se présenta devant les jeunes filles, Harriet la détailla rapidement avant de l'inviter poliment à s'asseoir. Elle était toujours avec ses tenues criardes, ses lunettes écailleuses et ses mèches blondes peroxydées. Pas du tout à son goût mais comme c'était quelque chose de subjectif …

**« Ma chère Harriet,** » fit la journaliste avec un immense sourire. **« Je n'espérais plus. »**

**« Comme quoi l'espoir fait vivre, Mme Skeeter, »** répondit la Serdaigle en passant cette fois-ci sur le nom.

Si elle pouvait se mettre la journaliste dans la poche, ce serait déjà cela de pris.

**« Thé ? Café ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite.

**« Du thé, merci, **» sourit Skeeter en farfouillant dans son sac.

**« Pas de plume à papote par contre, »** fit la jeune fille. **« Je suis contre ce genre de gadgets. »**

Elle vit la journaliste soupirer avant de lui faire un sourire.

**« Très bien. Une plume normale dans ce cas. »**

**« Est-ce que vous êtes consciente qu'en publiant ce que vous allez entendre aujourd'hui, vous risquez de perdre votre emploi ou toute crédibilité auprès de la Gazette ? » **demanda Harriet avec honnêteté.

**« Mais si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour, il faut que les gens sachent. Et j'aurais toujours des lecteurs, »** ajouta la journaliste avec conviction.

**« Mon père ne paie pas les interviews**, » dit alors Luna.

Avant que la journaliste ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Harriet intervint.

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce ne serait pas un problème. Il vous suffira d'envoyer une lettre à ma mère pour qu'elle vous verse l'argent pour votre travail, » **ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la journaliste. **« Tout travail mérité salaire à condition qu'il soit bien fait naturellement. »**

**« Naturellement. » **

Harriet raconta alors ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée de juin dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Ce qui s'était passé avant, durant l'année aussi, comme la présence d'un mangemort sous polynectar au sein du corps enseignant qui n'était pas anodin. Elle parla du rituel du mieux qu'elle s'en rappelait, proposant jusqu'à lui donner le souvenir de cette nuit. Et naturellement, elle parla des sujets de discussion qui avaient été abordés entre Voldemort et elle. Cela signifiait aussi les Dumbledore …

Cela allait alimenter les discussions pendant des mois. Elle avait surpris même Rita Skeeter par cette révélation. Elle surprendrait certainement les plus âgés des Weasley sans aucun doute. Au moins, Arthur Weasley était décédé en homme heureux sans connaître la morsure de la trahison. Mais maintenant qu'il était avec Magia, il devait certainement savoir. Comme ses parents l'avaient dit lors du jugement de Dumbledore, ils voyaient tout, ils savaient tout.

Elle n'était pas avec Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas non plus avec le Ministère. Elle était le troisième camp et cela se sentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle répondait aux questions de la journaliste.

Elle croisa un instant le regard acier d'un certain blond et elle le vit s'étrécir à la vue de Rita Skeeter. Harriet fit un sourire désolé à Drago car elle avait vendu son père parmi les Mangemorts qu'elle avait reconnus dans le cercle de Voldemort.

**« Harriet ? »** fit soudain la journaliste. **« Etes-vous avec nous ? »**

**« Navrée, »** répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire légèrement coupable et gêné d'avoir été distraite. **« Je pensais à un ami. »**

**« Un ami ? » **répéta Rita, curieuse.

**« Il ne l'est plus. »**

**« Pourquoi cela ? »**

**« A la guerre, il faut faire des sacrifices. Mon sacrifice est pour le moment de perdre des amis chers à mon cœur parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent le choix entre leur famille ou moi. »**

**« Des enfants de Mangemorts ? »**

**« Oui. Certains sont comme leurs parents, d'autres non. Mais dans tous les cas, tel que je connais Voldemort, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous Mangemorts à leur tour. Même s'ils ne le font pas de leur plein gré… »**

Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harriet tandis qu'elle jetait elle aussi un regard sur le Serpentard blond qui sortait de l'auberge. Rita Skeeter détourna les yeux pour regarder dans la même direction mais Drago avait déjà disparu. Elle n'aurait donc pas son identité. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle avait déjà visé Lucius Malfoy, mettant ainsi une cible sur sa famille. Il serait légèrement en disgrâce. Mais elle disait la vérité et n'évoquait que Lucius.

Elle remonta le chemin vers le château ce jour-là avec l'énergie de l'anticipation. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner même si elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait une retenue pour 'avoir menti'.

Mais petit bilan mental de ce qu'elle avait révélé : la renaissance de Voldemort, son statut de Sang-Mêlé, fils d'un Moldu et d'une Sang-Pure, les noms de quelques mangemorts et petite cerise sur le gâteau, l'existence de deux Dumbledore.

Rien que cela méritait une petite danse de la victoire.

xXxXxXx

Trois semaines plus tard, Luna vint la voir avec un exemplaire du _Chicaneur _avec sa photo en première page. L'article était sorti.

_**Harriet Potter parle enfin :**_

_**La vérité sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir**_

Elle parcourut rapidement l'article des yeux et sourit. Une bonne chose de faite. Cela allait en surprendre plus d'un et elle percevait déjà le regard malicieux de son frère et les rires de son parrain de loin. Cela allait être un coup dur pour le Ministère, pour Dumbledore et … peut-être … pour Voldemort.

**« J'ai demandé à mon père qu'il envoie un exemplaire gratuit à ton frère et à ta mère, »** révéla ensuite Luna alors qu'elles partaient pour la Grande Salle prendre le petit-déjeuner.

**« Super ! Par contre, je sens que je vais être harcelée de questions. Si jamais tu veux t'enfuir, c'est l'occasion, avant que les hordes n'arrivent ! »**

**« Si je peux survivre à ton frère, je peux survivre à tout, » **plaisanta l'autre Serdaigle avec un sourire radieux.

« **Je n'irais pas lui répéter, » **continua Harriet sur sa lancée avant d'éclater de rire en rentrant dans la Grande Salle.

Tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les filles ayant rejoint quelques amies et plaisantant gaiement de différents sujets légers et sans importance quand le courrier arriva.

Et occasionnellement pour Harriet, le courrier était venu en masse pour elle. Des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres lui étaient destinées. Le courrier des lecteurs … Elle inspira un grand coup et se mit à l'ouvrir progressivement. Hermione, Luna et Padma l'aidèrent à décortiquer son courrier.

Il y avait évidemment des réponses de personnes qui la descendaient et la prenaient pour une menteuse ou une allumée du ciboulot. Elle rejeta ce courrier avec indifférence. Il y en avait d'autres qui étaient mitigés car ils voulaient encore croire que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Ces lettres étaient respectueuses et ne faisaient que refléter le doute et la peur de la personne. Et enfin, il y avait un certain nombre de personnes qui la croyaient et lui donnaient même quelques mots d'encouragement pour la suite. Certains même allaient jusqu'à la considérer comme une héroïne, ce qu'elle n'était clairement pas. Elle était une survivante, tout simplement.

**« Hmmm… Harriet, »** fit soudain la Gryffondor avec les sourcils froncés. **« Tiens. J'arrive pas à la lire. Encore lui. »**

**« Oh… okay. Merci, » **répondit la jeune Prince.

Elle lut en effet son nom avec aisance. Voldemort avait sans doute compté sur le fait qu'il y aurait masse de courriers à la suite de son interview pour que la sienne s'y glisse, totalement inaperçue. Malin le serpent …

Les filles furent interrompues dans leur épluchage de courrier par le toussotement oh combien désagréable de la Grande Inquisitrice.

**« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »** demanda Ombrage d'une voix faussement aimable.

**« J'ai reçu du courrier, professeur,** » répondit innocemment Harriet.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle attirait l'attention avec cet amas continu de lettres qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir mais elle s'y attendait tellement qu'elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

**« Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres, Miss Potter ?** » fit lentement le crapaud qui dardait son regard sur les enveloppes.

**« Mon courrier ne regarde que moi, professeur, »** répondit la Serdaigle avec une voix la plus neutre possible. **« C'est privé. »**

**« Vous ne recevez jamais autant. »**

Harriet soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête.

**« Très bien. Après tout, au point où vous en êtes, vous immiscez dans la vie privée des gens n'est qu'un détail ! Et vous serez au courant assez rapidement… Vous connaissez Rita Skeeter ? »** La sorcière hocha la tête. **« Cela fait depuis quelques mois qu'elle demandait à ce que j'accepte de lui accorder une interview. Voyant son insistance, j'ai cédé à sa demande dans l'espérance d'avoir la paix ensuite. Toutes ces lettres sont les réponses des lecteurs par rapport à mon interview. Est-ce un crime ? »**

**« Une interview ? » **fit Ombrage d'une voix aigue. **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Une séance de question-réponses, **» soupira Harriet, blasée. «** Elle m'a posée des questions sur les événements de l'an dernier. Vous trouverez tout dans le **_**Chicaneur, »**_termina-t-elle en agitant la main.

Luna donna un exemplaire du journal à la sorcière qui blanchit rien qu'en en voyant la couverture et le gros titre.

**« Quand avez-vous fait cela ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard,** » répondit la jeune Prince.

Le regard qu'elle reçut du crapaud fut empli de rage alors qu'elle serrait le magasine entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

« **Il n'y aura plus d'autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour vous, Miss Potter**, » murmura-t-elle dangereusement.

«** Et pour quelle raison, professeur ? »** demanda Harriet en se levant pour fixer son honni professeur dans les yeux. « **Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis punie à la fois pour la retenue, les points et la privation des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. J'ignorais que répondre aux questions d'une journaliste était un crime. Peut-être devrais-je en aviser toute personne se présentant à une journaliste ? »**

**« Je suis votre professeur et la Grande Inquisitrice. Je vais vous apprendre à dire des mensonges, Miss Potter. Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle et retenue dans mon bureau. »**

**« Oui, vous êtes mon professeur. Oui vous pouvez me punir mais unique ment au sein de l'école. Sauf que là vous agissez largement hors du cadre scolaire. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma vie privée et hors du domaine de Poudlard. **_**J'ai le droit**_** de répondre à des questions, **_**j'ai le droit **_** à parler, **_**j'ai le droit **_**à émettre mon opinion. Alors maintenant, professeur, donnez-moi une raison valable d'être punie au sein de l'école, s'il vous plait. Je crains ne pas voir quel point du règlement j'ai enfreint **_**au sein **_**de l'école. »**

**« Miss Potter a raison, Dolores, » **intervint le professeur McGonagall en approchant. **« Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de la punir puisqu'elle n'a pas enfreint le règlement de l'école. Ce qui se passe en dehors ne nous concerne pas. »**

Harriet remercia la directrice des Gryffondors d'un regard, ainsi que son directeur de maison qui approchait également. Ombrage rageait car elle se retrouvait coincée par les règles et la limite de l'institution qu'était Poudlard et elle n'était qu'une enseignante et la Grande Inquisitrice. A l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard, à part au Ministère même, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir.

'Eh oui, pauvre cruche,' ricanait la Serdaigle intérieurement. 'Tu n'as pas affaire au petit Harry Gryffondor incapable de se défendre mais bien à une femme intelligente, pleine de verve et ayant l'habitude de se défendre contre des Serpentards pour n'importe quel sujet.'

Elle ressortit de la Grande Salle avec ses cinquante points pour sa maison, aucune retenue et une Ombrage mouchée. Une petite victoire vengeresse qui faisait bien plaisir, même si elle savait pertinemment que la sorcière l'aurait au tournant très prochainement.

Mais pour le moment, elle était contente. Elle s'était vengée encore un peu, elle avait porté un grand coup avec sa famille et, petit soulagement, elle n'avait pas de retenue.

Elle en avait déjà suffisamment avec elle juste pour son insolence alors …


	108. Petites Altercations

**Chapitre 108 : Petites Altercations**

Harriet rejoignit seule les jumeaux Weasley à la bibliothèque et s'installa en face d'eux. Ils lui firent un merveilleux sourire avant de retourner à leur devoir de métamorphoses. Harriet en fit autant avec son devoir de potions en attendant que la voie soit libre. Elle jeta un bref regard à sa mère qui releva un sourcil interrogateur, puis au reste de la salle. Personne pouvant la punir et si nécessaire elle s'expliquerait avec la bibliothécaire en privé.

Elle sortit une petite boite en bois de son sac et la glissa vers les jumeaux.

**« De la bonne qualité, comme promis. »**

**« Il y en a combien ? »** demanda Fred par curiosité.

**« Et on te doit combien ? »** ajouta George.

**« Il y en a une bonne trentaine et vous ne me devez rien du tout tant que vous vous chargez d'Ombrage comme première victime. »**

**« Ce sera avec plaisir, »** firent les deux Gryffondors dans un murmure enjoué.

**« Sinon comment tu as pu t'en procurer autant ? C'est rare comme ingrédient ! »**

**« Pas tant que cela quand on a les bons contacts, » **rit la jeune fille**. « Et j'en ai un parfait qui ne peut presque rien me refuser. »**

**« Presque ? »**

**« Ben, c'est un prof… Il a des limites quand même. Et d'ailleurs, tant que vous n'êtes pas pris dans la main dans le sac, il ne fera rien contre vous. »**

**« Même si c'est lui qui nous voit ? » **demanda Fred.

**« Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui ce 'lui' ? »** continua George.

**« Réfléchissez un peu et peut-être que vous devinerez la réponse à cette question, »** répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**« Une énigme**, » firent les jumeaux aux anges. **« Nous allons la résoudre en même temps que notre mission ! »**

Les trois adolescents sourirent et retournèrent sagement à leurs devoirs.

**« Sinon Harriet ? »** fit Fred au bout d'un moment.

Il était légèrement hésitant.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Comment savais-tu pour la liaison de notre mère ? » **

**« Vous le saviez ? »**

**« On savait qu'elle avait une liaison, »** confirma George. **« Mais pas avec qui ni depuis combien de temps. On n'en avait pas parlé avec notre père mais … »**

**« On n'aurait jamais cru que c'était avec Dumbledore ni que … » **

**« Ben que nos frères et sœurs n'étaient pas de notre père. »**

**« Honnêtement, on l'a découvert par hasard, »** répondit Harriet. **« Quand ma mère m'a récupérée, elle a découvert certaines manipulations de Dumbledore et depuis elle le surveillait. Elle a découvert pour la liaison avec votre mère peu après l'accident de Ginny. »**

**« Découvert comment ? »**

**« Sincèrement, je préfère ne pas savoir mais elle a vu quelque chose de suffisamment explicite pour les mettre en couple. Par contre, les amis, hmmm… Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas discuter avec vous mais je suis à la bourre pour mes devoirs. »**

**« N'en dis pas plus, »** sourirent les jumeaux. **« Travaillons ! »**

xXxXxXx

Harriet observait le tableau suspendu dans le Grand Hall, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Un nouveau décret d'éducation signé Ombrage… _**Tout élève surpris en possession du magazine Le Chicaneur sera renvoyé.**_Elle n'était absolument pas surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle pour se restaurer quand elle se sentit happée par un sortilège. Un _Accio_.

Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à se défendre, mais elle se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Drago, Vincent, Gregory et Pansy. Enfin 'que' … Ils semblaient vraiment en colère… Normal vu ce qui était apparu dans _Le_ _Chicaneur_.

**« Tu as vendu mon père !** » siffla le blond en la menaçant de sa baguette. **« Pourquoi ?! »**

**« Parce que c'est la vérité. Il est un Mangemort. Et comme j'ai donné mon souvenir de cette nuit-là, quand bien même je ne l'aurais pas dit, son nom aurait été mentionné de toute façon. » **

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit lâcher sa baguette avant de le relacher et d'écarter le bout de bois d'un coup de pied. Elle se retrouva avec trois autres baguettes pointées vers elle. Evidemment…

**« Mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas vendu que des personnes certifiées Mangemorts. J'ai vendu les Dumbledore aussi. Et si tu as bien lu attentivement l'article dans le Chicaneur, tu sais aussi que j'ai parlé des amis que j'ai perdus et ce que cela me fait. »** Elle le vit pincer les lèvres. **« Alors oui, j'ai vendu vos pères, oui ils sont maintenant suspectés par le Ministère, mais vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est faux ! Vous le savez très bien ! Mais vous savez aussi que c'est la guerre et que je me dois de me débarrasser de mes ennemis. Vos parents à Azkaban, il a moins d'hommes et qui dit moins d'hommes, dit qu'il est plus vulnérable. Au vu de ses compétences et des miennes, je pense qu'équilibrer un peu les choses est de rigueur ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai fait que citer les Mangemorts en précisant que leurs familles, même si elles suivent le camp des ténèbres, elles ne le font pas toujours de leur plein gré mais seulement par crainte et par instinct de survie. » **

Elle s'avança encore d'un pas pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son ancien meilleur ami Serpentard. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

**« Maintenant si tu veux te venger de moi pour avoir dit toute la vérité, je t'en prie. Je ne t'en blâmerais pas. J'accepterai volontiers de me faire charcuter la main par Ombrage pendant une quinzaine puisqu'elle n'attend qu'une opportunité pour me punir. Vas-y, je t'en prie, Drago ! Va ! Cours la lui donner ! Je rêve de faire couler mon sang sur du parchemin en écrivant des lignes oh combien inutiles pendant qu'elle essaie de m'écraser ! »**

Elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils avant de remettre son masque froid et colérique.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Harriet se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**« Que la garce qui nous sert de prof de DCFM, en plus d'être une incompétente en cours, me pousse à me mutiler la main avec une plume de sang lors de retenues. S'il n'y avait pas le professeur Snape pour me soigner la main, j'aurais depuis longtemps des cicatrices. Et si tu ne me crois pas, va voir ton parrain, il te le confirmera. »**

**« Si c'est la vérité, ce dont je doute, il le niera. »**

**« Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que la Petite Peste t'a envoyé chercher confirmation de ces propos. »** Elle recula pour admirer la tête surprise du Serpentard. **« Eh oui, ma tante et le professeur Snape sont en couple, Drago. C'était inévitable que je me retrouve affublée d'un surnom pareil… »**

**« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je pourrais les rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour aider mon père… »**

**« Parce que ces informations, Voldy les sait déjà,** » rit la jeune fille.** « Tu peux me croire sur parole à ce sujet. Nous avons une correspondance … intéressante, je dirais. »**

**« Toi ? »** intervint Pansy, surprise et pas du tout convaincue. **« Une correspondance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »**

**« Oui, Pansy, j'ai une correspondance avec lui. Il applique un précepte de Sun Tzu. »**

**« Sun Tzu ? »** firent les sorciers Sangs-Purs.

**« C'est un Moldu, enfin je crois. Il a écrit **_**L'Art de la Guerre**_**. »** Elle réfléchit quelques instants à l'ouvrage afin de se remémorer une phrase en particulier. **« 'Qui connaît son ennemi comme il se connaît, en cent combats ne sera point défait. Qui se connaît mais ne connaît pas l'ennemi sera victorieux une fois sur deux.' Voldemort ne fait qu'appliquer ce précepte. Et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'en profite ! »**

Drago recula encore en secouant la tête.

**« T'es vraiment pas possible, »** soupira-t-il.

**« C'est pour ça que tu m'as baptisée Miss Impossible, je crois non ? »** répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement pour ramasser la baguette de Drago et la lui rendit.

**« Si jamais je t'ai fait mal au poignet, je suis désolée, »** ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité. **« Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais je meurs de faim ! »**

Ils eurent tous malgré tout un sourire en coin à cette annonce et la laissèrent partir.

xXxXxXx

Severus lisait tranquillement dans ses appartements quand il reçut un appel-miroir de sa sœur.

**« Bonsoir,** » fit-il. « **Que puis-je pour toi ?** » ajouta-t-il en avisant son visage songeur et les sourcils froncés.

**« Salut. Hmmm … J'ai encore reçu une lettre de Voldy et je ne sais pas trop comment y répondre. Je peux avoir tes impressions ? »**

Le Maître des Potions referma son livre et le posa à côté de lui pour accorder toute son attention sur Harriet.

**« Je t'écoute, »** dit-il avec sérieux.

_**Ma très chère Harriet**_

_**Quel article intéressant dans le Chicaneur. Dommage qu'il soit dans ce journal rempli d'inepties plutôt que dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais il est vrai qu'avec leurs tentatives pour étouffer mon retour, le Ministère n'aurait pas permis la publication d'un tel papier. Je me demande comment Dumbledore a pris le fait qu'on divulgue ce petit détail assez compromettant… Je payerai cher pour le savoir. **_

**« Pas très bien,** » fit le Serpentard. **« Il était glacial à ce sujet lors des réunions de l'Ordre et Mme Weasley n'a pas été une hôtesse exemplaire. Maman a bien failli se faire agresser. »**

**« Non ! Elle va bien au moins ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Black et Lupin sont intervenus pour la défendre et j'ai rappelé qu'on était là pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et non pour déblatérer sur la vie sentimentale de deux personnes, aussi choquante soit-elle. Mais fais attention à l'avenir quand tu seras face à Dumbledore ou même les Weasley. Ils ne vont pas t'avoir à la bonne. »**

**« Les jumeaux ça va. Ils savaient que leur mère trompait leur père. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore pour Ronald. Après tout, c'est un Dumbledore … »**

**« Il ne t'a pas encore abordée ? »**

**« Non. Pas encore. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Cela fait pourtant trois jours que l'article est sorti. Tant mieux ! Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte ! »**

**« Que dit la suite ? »**

Harriet hocha la tête et reprit la lecture de la lettre de Voldemort.

_**Il est vrai que Bellatrix est un peu plus difficile à gérer depuis son séjour prolongé à Azkaban.**_

**« Un peu ? »** raya Severus. **« Et le reste ! Elle devrait se faire interner à Sainte Mangouste ! »**

_**Heureusement qu'elle m'est totalement dévouée et fidèle, au-delà de l'imaginable, sinon j'aurais déjà dû la tuer. Quelques doloris suffisent pour la remettre en place. **_

_**« **_**Il devrait la tuer, franchement, »** commenta Severus. **« Oui, certes en sa présence, elle est … 'gérable', mais elle est vraiment incontrôlable. Sans parler qu'elle est une sorcière extrêmement puissante et dangereuse. Un peu comme toute notre génération. » **

Il soupira.

**« Ensuite ? »**

_**Je vois que Dumbledore n'hésite devant rien au final. Il est peut-être aussi cruel que moi… Mais je me demande… Sais-tu pourquoi il a mis des blocs sur ta magie ? Ce n'est pas un acte anodin. Il devait par conséquent avoir une raison. **_

**« Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de cruauté dans ce cas-ci, » **réfléchit le Maître des Potions. « **Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a une idée derrière. Peut-être qu'il sait pour les horcruxes. »**

**« Tu n'en as aucune certitude. »**

**« Non. Et je ne vais ni demander, ni fouiller dans ses affaires. Du moins pour l'instant. J'attends de voir comment les choses évoluent. C'est déjà pas mal que nous, nous savons la vérité. »**

**« Donc, je réponds que je ne sais pas. »**

**« C'est le mieux à faire, je pense. Après tout, Dumbledore est connu pour manipuler ses pions sans révéler la totalité de son jeu avant le dernier instant. »**

Harriet hocha la tête, pensive, avant de reprendre la lecture.

_**Dumbledore à Azkaban… Une idée intéressante. Il faudrait que je fasse quelques modifications pour qu'il y reste enfermé sans moyen de s'échapper mais … Ce serait divertissant de le regarder souffrir jour après jour. Peut-être même plus que le tuer directement de mes propres mains. **_

**« Sadique ! »** commenta-t-elle.

**« Ce n'est pas un scoop**, » rétorqua Severus, à peine amusé.

_**A méditer … Si tu as d'autres idées du genre à me soumettre, n'hésite pas.**_

**« Ombrage à Azkaban ? » **proposa directement Severus. **« Ou présentée à Bellatrix, tiens ! Non, pas à Bellatrix, elles s'entendraient à merveille ! Je reste sur Azkaban. »**

**« Moi je lui demanderai bien de me prêter Nagini juste pour l'envoyer faire un tour dans le bureau d'Ombrage, la tuer, voire la manger et après que le serpent disparaisse. Ni vu ni connu. Tu crois qu'il accepterait ? »**

**« Tu peux toujours demander. »**

_**Etre renvoyée de Poudlard ? Tu le souhaites vraiment ?**_

**« Evidemment ! »** firent les deux Prince avec un sourire complice.

_**Et tu irais dans quelle école ensuite pour terminer ta formation ? Je suis un peu curieux…**_

**« Tu peux lui dire que tu irais au Berceau. »**

**« Tu penses ? »**

**« Déjà avant, il cherchait un moyen d'y aller sans y parvenir. Tu y seras en sécurité. Et lui, il sera d'autant plus curieux de t'affronter en sachant que tu irais suivre ta scolarité là-bas. »**

**« Et aussi peut-être un peu jaloux… »**

**« Peut-être. »**

_**Agir contre Ombrage ? Hmmm… peut-être. Qu'as-tu à me proposer en échange de ce service ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi ? Sincèrement, je ne te demanderais pas de te présenter devant moi pour notre duel car je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Pas encore. J'ai envie d'un réel affrontement et de te laisser toutes tes chances.**_

**« C'est fair-play de sa part, » **commenta Severus, songeur. **« Cela te laisserait un peu plus de temps pour te préparer. »**

**« La question est … combien de temps avant qu'il estime que je suis prête à l'affronter ? Enfin… si je l'affronte parce qu'il espère toujours que je le rejoigne. »**

**« C'est beau de rêver, »** ironisa le Maître des Potions.

**« Ouep. Mais il y a un moment où le rêveur doit se réveiller. Je réponds quoi ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, »** répondit Severus. **« Ne réponds pas à la limite. D'autant plus que cela va bouger à Pelhisir. »**

**« Ah ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas encore d'informations précises mais ça bouge. L'enfermement de Merryl ne restera pas impuni. Mais de ce que j'ai découvert, c'est Ombrage qui en a donné l'ordre. »**

**« Elle en a l'autorité ? »** s'étonna Harriet bien qu'avec une once de colère dans la voix. **« Mais elle n'est guère plus qu'une prof ! … Et l'inquisitrice de l'école ! »**

**« Et elle a un bras long au ministère en tant que sous-secrétaire de Fudge. »**

**« Je la déteste. »**

**« Moi aussi. »**

**« Vivement que les jumeaux aient fini leur préparation parce que je veux la voir en mauvaise posture ! »**

**« Tu leur as donné le paquet ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Tiens-moi informé, histoire que je sois le surveillant dans la zone où ils comptent agir, je fermerai les yeux. » **

Un sourire narquois et vengeur apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

**« Bien sûr ! »**

**« Y a-t-il autre chose dans la lettre ? »**

**« Non. Il a signé après ça. »**

**« Tu as eu les réponses à tes questions ? »**

**« Oui. Hmmm … sinon est-ce que je peux passer demain soir pour consulter un de tes livres de potions parce que celui que je voulais a été emprunté. »**

**« Je te mettrai en retenue, » **sourit le Serpentard.

**« Directement les grands moyens ! »** rit la jeune fille. **« D'accord, je jouerai le jeu. A demain. »**

**« A demain, Petite Peste. »**


	109. Hermione, Luna, Padma et Harriet (pas si

**Chapitre 109 : Hermione, Luna, Padma et Harriet (pas si) Découvertes !**

_**Tom,**_

_**De ce que j'ai entendu dire, Dumbledore était vraiment en pétard face à mon interview. Mais je pense qu'entre-temps, tu as pu le remarquer lors de l'une ou l'autre réunion de l'Ordre. L'ambiance y serait glaciale, parait-il.**_

_**Sinon, comment peux-tu dire que le Chicaneur n'est qu'un papier racontant que des inepties ?! Bon d'accord, je n'ai encore jamais vu de joncheruines ou de ronflaks cornus mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'existent pas ! Plus d'une fois, une amie m'a parlé de ces créatures et ce qu'elle en dit a du sens. Et puis, quand tu regardes par exemple les sombrals, seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir, alors pourquoi pas des joncheruines ou d'autres créatures ? Il faut juste déterminer encore qu'est-ce qui nous permettrait de les voir. **_

_**Bellatrix est un peu problématique ? Un peu fofolle ? Je me rappelle des paroles d'un cousin… Il m'a toujours dit, un peu pour rire certes, que quand j'ai un problème, il faut couper. Alors je te le dis d'une autre façon, tue-la. Elle morte, il n'y aura plus de problème, toi pour la gérer et nous autres, camp de Dumbledore ou le mien, car plus de folle à combattre ! On y a gagnera tous au change, je t'assure ! **_

_**Non, on ne se sait pas pourquoi Dumbledore a mis des blocs sur moi. On a bien quelques théories mais sans pistes tangibles, elles semblent toutes invraisemblables. Une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Mais quoi qu'a pu être son plan, il l'a eu dans l'os ! Je n'ai plus de bloc et je n'ai pas la moindre séquelle ! **_

_**D'autres idées… hmmm… pour Dumbledore ? Non, dans l'immédiat, je n'en ai pas. La tienne est pas mal. Par contre, pour Ombrage, j'en ai une qui me vient à l'esprit ! Tu accepterais de me prêter Nagini l'espace de quelques jours ? Elle vient à Poudlard, je la conduis discrètement au bureau ou les appartements d'Ombrage, elle la tue, la mange carrément si elle a un petit creux, et après elle repart. Ni vu ni connu et tout le monde est content ! **_

_**Par contre, quoi t'offrir en échange de ce service … La question est de quoi aurais-tu besoin et qui ne risque pas de se retourner contre moi plus tard ? Là, comme ça, je n'ai pas d'idée. Je vais mûrement y réfléchir et je te tiens au courant. **_

_**Sinon, pour mes études, il était prévu que j'aille étudier au Berceau cette année. Oui, tu as bien lu, au Berceau de Magia ! Mais voilà, le ministère s'est encore mêlé de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, a fait sortir quelques décrets d'éducation inutiles et me voilà bloquée à Poudlard avec une incompétente pour le cours qui devrait être le plus important pour moi au vu de ce que tu me prépares dans un avenir proche ! A croire que tout le monde veut ma peau ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, bon sang ?!**_

_**Comme tu peux le sentir, je suis frustrée en ce moment. Et dire que demain, j'ai cours – encore … – avec ce maudit crapaud tout rose ! Qu'on me donne une corde que je me pende ! **_

_**Sinon toi, ça va de ton côté ? Pas de petites anecdotes croustillantes pour me divertir et me changer les idées ? **_

_**Cordialement ennemis, **_

_**Harriet Potter-Prince.**_

xXxXxXx

Harriet se leva tôt pour aller à la volière poster son enveloppe, dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il faisait horriblement froid dehors, le vent étant sec mais extrêmement violent en cette fin de mars. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus de neige depuis deux ou trois semaines sinon elle serait frigorifiée.

Puis elle partit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle discutait avec un deuxième année qui avait un petit souci disciplinaire avec un autre, elle fut rejointe par une Hermione un peu… eh bien elle était entre fâchée et contente. C'était un peu étrange à observer.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça cache mais les jumeaux m'ont dit de te dire 'méfait accompli.' Je voulais les punir mais comme ils opéraient pour toi…** » Elle se rapprocha de son amie pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. **« Harriet tu as conscience que tu es préfète ? »**

**« Et tu as conscience que je ne fais que me venger non d'élève mais d'un professeur avec la bénédiction d'un autre, » **répondit-elle sur le même ton avec un sourire.

**« J'espère que tu plaisantes ! »**

**« Pas du tout et c'est ça qui est encore plus marrant ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela donne ! »**

Plus tard dans la journée, elles entendirent quelques rumeurs concernant un couloir qui puait atrocement mais tout le monde en riait et certains commentaient même que c'était un bel acte magique ! Harriet et ses amis découvrirent le dit couloir comme étant celui menant au local du professeur Ombrage, complètement envahi par des marais puants, avec des moustiques, de la végétation et surtout de l'eau vaseuse ! Avant même de traverser, la jeune Snape se plaça un sort d'imperméabilité sur elle et ses vêtements et s'assura que ses amis en faisaient autant car il était hors de question qu'elle se salisse par la farce brillamment réalisée par les jumeaux.

Ombrage était dans une colère noire mais c'était juste parfait ! D'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas être douée en sortilèges …. Rien que l'état lamentable de ses vêtements le démontrait.

xXxXxXx

Harriet s'entraînait avec Hermione dans la Salle-sur-Demande et, occasionnellement, Padma et Luna les avaient suivies. Elles le faisaient de temps en temps pour pratiquer quelques sorts qui étaient bien trop dangereux à faire discrètement dans les couloirs.

La jeune Snape donnait des conseils à ses amies pour qu'elles s'améliorent, les ayant reçus elle-même de sa famille pendant les vacances. Elle les aidait aussi pour quelques mouvements précis, ou tout simplement s'entraînait avec elles au duel car plus d'adversaires différents on affrontait, meilleur on devenait. Et surtout on apprenait quelques astuces !

Elles s'étaient posées sur le sol sur un amas de coussins avec quelques cookies et petits gâteaux pour se reposer et discuter de leurs impressions du jour, des efforts qu'elles avaient faits, …

**« Il n'y a pas à dire, »** commenta Padma. **« Aucun cours d'Ombrage ne pourra remplacer la pratique ! Il m'a fallu au moins vingt essais avant de réussir mon stupefix ! Je serai déjà en échec à ma BUSE ! »**

**« C'est le but, »** confirma Harriet. **« Ils ont été jusqu'à m'empêcher d'aller suivre des cours à Pelhisir, t'imagines. Quand j'en ai parlé à Ombrage juste pour tâter un peu le terrain en début d'année, ben elle s'est tendue quand j'ai évoqué des stages de vacances. »**

**« Ils font des stages de vacances à Pelhisir ? »** demanda Hermione avec espoir.

**« Non. Mais comme j'avais Merryl, ce n'était pas un problème. C'était juste pour voir encore sa réaction que j'ai évoqué ça. Mais l'an prochain, c'est presque certain, je vais à Pelhisir. Enfin … s'ils enlèvent ce maudit décret d'éducation **_**ou**_** que je fasse un truc tellement énorme pour me faire renvoyer. »**

**« Et donc ? »**

**« Je planche justement sur le renvoi,** » sourit Harriet avec machiavélisme. **« Je vous promets de vous prévenir pour que vous soyez aux premières loges sans risquer quoi que ce soit, bien sûr ! »**

**« Sur Ombrage ? »**

**« Peut-être plus énorme. Je réfléchis encore. »**

**« Et … et Snape est d'accord ? » **demanda Padma.** « C'est quand même un prof. »**

**« Vous voulez un scoop ? » **Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête. **« Avec tout ce qu'Ombrage a osé dire sur Merryl, Severus est venu me voir en privé. Tant que je ne me fais pas prendre, il ne me dénoncera pas pour tout ce que je serais susceptible de faire vivre à Ombrage. C'est lui qui a fourni l'ingrédient manquant pour les marécages devant la classe de DCFM. »**

**« Tu plaisantes ?! »**

**« Même pas ! La vérité est trop belle pour mentir là-dessus. Il a déclaré la guerre à Ombrage mais il la mène en Serpentard naturellement. »**

**« Et tu as déjà fait quoi contre elle alors ? »** demanda Luna, curieuse. **« Le coup de l'odeur d'excréments ? C'était toi ? »**

**« Du laxatif dans son thé, » **confirma la jeune Prince avec un sourire. **« Le soir même où Severus m'a mise en retenue avec Weasley. Elle voulait que je fasse plus de chaudrons sous prétexte que je les avais lavés plus vite que lui. »**

**« Tout le monde sait que Weasley est un incompétent doublé d'un fainéant, »** soupira Padma avant de mordre dans un gâteau. **« Et après ? »**

**« Ben, Severus a remis Ombrage à sa place et m'a laissée partir. Comme je savais qu'elle était en train de se prendre un savon de sa part, j'en ai profité pour me glisser dans son bureau verser le laxatif dans son thé encore bien chaud. Le résultat était … merveilleusement nauséabond et humiliant. Le plus amusant étant que Severus a volontairement laissé trainer les choses pendant trois jours, prétextant devoir faire des fouilles archéologiques dans les travaux de son prédécesseur pour trouver l'antidote ! »**

**« Il avait déjà l'antidote. »**

**« Bien sûr. C'était lui qui l'avait découvert, »** rit Harriet. **« C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit. »**

**« J'aurais jamais cru que le professeur Snape pouvait être ainsi, »** commenta Padma. **« Déjà qu'il commence à te défendre en public. »**

**« C'est juste parce que je n'enfreins aucun règlement et qu'il a tout comme moi Ombrage en horreur. Et accessoirement, ben… si tout va bien avec Merryl, enfin quand elle sortira de prison, si tout va bien, ils pourraient peut-être … être plus que de simples amants… »**

**« Tu veux dire … alliance et tout ? » **

Les filles s'extasièrent à l'idée d'un mariage rendant la célèbre Chauve-Souris des Cachots plus humain qu'il n'y paraissait en temps normal.

Elles s'interrompirent quand un bruit sourd mais signe d'une grande violence se fit sur leur droite. Les murs tremblaient.

**« Combien tu paries que c'est Ombrage qui nous a trouvées ? »** fit Hermione à Harriet. **« Et comment elle a fait d'ailleurs ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Je demanderai à Severus demain. Elle est du genre à se vanter. Mais comme on va se faire prendre en flag, rangez vos baguettes. On va faire celles qui discutent calmement autour d'une tasse de thé. Après tout, Hermione, tu es une Gryffondor. Tu ne peux pas venir chez les Serdaigles officiellement. »**

**« Pas faux. »**

Elles s'étaient levées, toutes se tenant derrière Harriet mais effectivement, leur petite réunion à quatre pouvait passer pour une petite discussion autour d'un thé puisqu'il n'y avait aucun dégât dans la salle, aucune trace quelconque attestant qu'elles se seraient entraînées.

Harriet ne fut pas surprise de voir le visage d'Ombrage apparaître dans le trou qui fut percé dans le mur, pas plus que celui de Drago qui faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Par contre, elle sut à son visage qu'il s'en voulait déjà. Par conséquent, il s'attendait à découvrir n'importe qui d'autre mais pas elle. Bon à savoir, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vendue… Mais alors qui ?

**« Prises la main dans le sac ! »**

**« D'accord, on a enfreint le règlement, on est quatre et non deux, »** soupira Harriet. **« Vous venez de nous prendre en flagrant délit … de prendre le thé ! Mes félicitations ! »**

**« Vous vous adonniez à des activités interdites ! Vous pratiquiez la magie ! »**

**« Non, on discutait, professeur, »** répliqua doucement Luna. **« On l'aurait bien fait dans notre salle commune, mais Hermione est une Gryffondor donc elle ne peut pas venir. »**

**« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'énoncer tout ce que vous avez dit ? »**

**« Alors, on a parlé… froufrous…, livres…, cours, devoirs, »** commença Hermione en énumérant sur ses doigts. « **On a parlé créatures aussi… »**

**« Oui, »** confirma Harriet en se retournant pour prendre son miroir.

Elle avait fait quelques recherches pour ses amis. Elle ouvrit le navigateur magique et glissa.

**« Voilà ! On a parlé de sombrals, de dragons, de loup-garous, de fées, aussi de la flore pelhisienne et de comment sont réparties les différentes îles de l'archipel. »**

Elle vit la sorcière tenter de s'emparer de son miroir et elle l'en empêcha mais accepta volontiers de lui montrer la surface lisse où apparaissaient peu à peu les informations.

**« Donnez-moi cela ! »**

**« Non. Et de toute façon, vous ne pourriez rien en faire, ce miroir ne fonctionne qu'avec mon empreinte magique. Je ne fais que vous montrer pour illustrer les sujets de conversations que nous avons eus. »**

Ombrage la fixa du regard, mauvaise, avant de finalement lui faire un sourire victorieux.

**« Vous avez tous les quatre enfreints les règles. Les groupes de trois personnes ou plus ne sont pas autorisées sans mon aval. Et je n'ai pas autorisé un tel rassemblement. Ce sera cinquante points en moins pour chacune d'entre vous et une retenue. »**

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.

**« Une retenue pour discuter à l'abris des personnes qui nous harcèlent, n'est-ce pas malheureux ? Harriet, tu me permets de tuer Weasley ou tu veux que je te le laisse ? »**

**« Nan, laisse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je m'arrangerais avec les jumeaux. Prenons cette retenue et partons. Ca me fatigue… Je préfère encore me faire charcuter que parlementer inutilement. » **

Elle vit avec satisfaction Ombrage blanchir. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui avait la mâchoire crispée. Il gardait toutefois le silence, tout comme les quelques autres membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

**« Je serai dans votre bureau ce soir, professeur, »** dit-elle simplement avant de partir. **« A plus, les filles. »**


	110. Ombrage Directrice de Poudlard

**Chapitre 110 : Ombrage Directrice de Poudlard**

Harriet était avec ses trois amies dans le bureau de Severus. Ce dernier guérissait en silence chacune d'entre elles. Il fusillait sa sœur du regard.

**« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? »** dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini. **« Non mais à quoi tu pensais, Harriet ?! Maman avait dit d'être discrète ! »**

La jeune fille regarda son amie Padma, puis Severus, puis à nouveau Padma.

**« Euh… Sev … Elle n'était pas au courant. »**

Le Serpentard fixa la jeune indienne puis sa sœur avant de finalement fermer les yeux en soupirant.

**« A la longue, je ne sais plus qui est au courant et qui ne l'est pas. Miss Patil, ne dites à personne ce que vous venez d'entendre. »**

**« Je ne sais pas si on me croira…, »** fit-elle lentement, surprise.

**« Votre silence est d'une importance capitale, »** fit l'homme avec un grand sérieux. **« Si vous le révélez, Harriet et moi-même pourrions être en danger. »**

L'indienne hocha la tête.

**« Donc vous vous êtes fait punir pour vous être entraînées dans la Salle-sur-Demande. »**

**« Non. Enfin, oui, on s'entraînait mais tout ce qu'Ombrage a, c'est quatre jeunes filles installées autour d'un thé. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'on avait fini de s'entraîner et qu'on discutait. Elle nous a juste pris autour d'une tasse de thé et des oreillers. Elle n'a rien contre nous. Tout ce qu'elle peut dire c'est qu'on était quatre. »**

**« Soyez prudentes, jeunes filles, »** fit alors Severus en s'asseyant contre son bureau. « **Il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs de couloirs. Si bon nombre d'entre nous n'y font pas attention, en partie pour vous protéger, Ombrage les cherche et elle va vous détruire sans le moindre scr…. »**

Il fut interrompu par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il releva un sourcil en voyant un Gryffondor sur le seuil.

**« Professeur Snape**, » fit Neville Londubat, un peu hésitant. **« Est-ce que … »**

**« Parlez, Mr Londubat, je n'ai pas que cela à faire de ma soirée ! »**

Harriet qui s'était rapprochée silencieusement attrapa discrètement la main de son frère et la serra fort pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'attaquer au blond qui se tenait devant lui.

**« Hmmm… J'aimerais vous parler d'Harriet, professeur. »**

**« Décidément,** » soupira l'homme en s'écartant**. « Entrez. »**

**« Harriet ! »** s'exclama le Gryffondor.

**« Salut Neville. »**

**« Il va falloir trouver un autre endroit que mon bureau parce qu'on va se faire repérer, »** fit remarquer le Serpentard.

**« Je ne resterais pas longtemps, » **promit le jeune homme. **« Harriet, je sais qui vous a dénoncé. C'est Weasley. Il s'en est vanté dans la salle commune cette après-midi. Il dit qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu aies dit tous ces mensonges sur lui, sur sa mère et sur Dumbledore. »**

**« Qui ne sont en réalité pas des mensonges, »** commenta Severus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **« Il ne doit probablement pas savoir la vérité. Mais pourquoi bénéficierait-il des bonnes grâces de Dumbledore s'il n'était pas son fils ? Mais passons. Ce gamin n'est de toute façon qu'un idiot. »**

**« Un idiot qui vient quand même d'agir en Serpentard pour le coup, »** répliqua Harriet surprise. **« C'est … pas mal joué de sa part. »**

**« Tu viens de complimenter Weasley ? »** s'étonnèrent Hermione et Padma en même temps. **« Tu es malade ? »**

**« Elle admet juste que Weasley a bien joué, »** répliqua Severus. **« Que comptes-tu faire, Harriet ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais faire quelque chose ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas …, »** fit lentement le Serpentard. **« Peut-être le fait que tu as un Maraudeur en guise de parrain, que tu es de nature serpentarde et que tu n'es pas du genre à laisser passer un tel affront. Je continue ? »**

Harriet soupira et eut un sourire machiavélique.

**« Tu me connais trop bien. »** Elle fut pensive à un instant. **« Il m'a envoyé la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Alors moi… je vais en faire de même. Quel dommage, son groupe de défense… Il va sauter. »**

**« Et ceux qui apprennent leurs sortilèges ? »** fit Severus. **« Tu comptes leur faire porter le chapeau ? »**

**« Ils n'ont qu'à pas le suivre lui ! Je suis désolée. Il a puni mes amies, les siens n'auront qu'à s'en prendre à lui. Je ferais juste courir une rumeur comme quoi je me vengerai. Rien de plus simple. »**

**« Je crois savoir qu'ils s'entraînent dans une salle abandonnée à l'ouest du château, »** révéla alors le Serpentard. **« Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas au courant. »**

**« J'ai raté un épisode ? » **demanda Neville les yeux écarquillés. **« Ou … j'ai bien entendu. »**

Severus jeta un regard à sa sœur mais celle-ci secoua discrètement la tête. Non, il n'était pas encore au courant. Ayant déjà commis une erreur avec Miss Patil, il refusa de la commettre deux fois d'affilée. Même si en soi, il ne craignait pas grand-chose avec Mr Londubat.

**« Vous avez bien entendu, Mr Londubat. Je laisse couler pour cette fois. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez vous permettre d'enfreindre le règlement. Si je vous surprends sur le fait, même Harriet, je la punis. » **L'homme jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira. **« Harriet, toi, Miss Lovegood et Miss Patil, passez par mes appartements. Miss Granger et Mr Londubat, vous, repartez d'ici. Je ne veux pas faire une cible de choix pour le moment. Pas encore. Je tiens encore un minimum à être crédible devant Ombrage. Merlin seul sait ce dont elle est vraiment capable. Allez, ouste ! Hors de mon bureau. Tous ! »**

Harriet sourit et tira immédiatement ses amies dans les appartements de son frère.

**« Riette ! »** fit alors Padma, à l'intérieur, jetant malgré un regard au mobilier. **« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu peux être la sœur de Snape ! »**

**« Une autre fois, »** promit la jeune Prince en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité. **« Rentrons d'abord à la salle commune. Venez-vous cachez là-dessous. »**

Elles filèrent rapidement et en toute discrétion dans les couloirs et rentrèrent sans encombre dans la salle commune.

xXxXxXx

Harriet rangeait son miroir sur lequel elle avait pris note comme toujours de la réunion des préfets afin de donner un petit compte rendu à son directeur de maison. Elle jeta un simple regard désinvolte autour de la table avant de le poser sur le sol.

**« Oh ! Malfoy ! Attends ! »** Le blond releva un sourcil interrogateur. **« Tu as fait tomber ça. »**

Harriet s'agenouilla pour ramasser le morceau de parchemin plié et légèrement chiffonné qui était au sol, apparu comme par magie. Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire.

**« Merci, Potter, »** dit-il néanmoins.

**« Je t'en prie. » **

Elle sortit avec Anthony Goldstein et repartit avec lui vers sa salle commune, satisfaite. Elle avait fait parvenir le message à Drago. Bientôt la Brigade Inquisitoriale frapperait sur un certain petit groupe de défense.

Non mais … on ne s'attaquait pas à elle sans en subir le revers de la médaille !

Trois jours plus tard, elle fut interrompue dans la lecture du dernier roman sorcier en vogue par la voix de Padma.

**« Vous avez vu, Ombrage occupe le siège de Dumbledore. »**

Harriet leva les yeux et fixa le trône doré du directeur pour y voir effectivement le crapaud l'occuper avec un bonheur non feint. Elle jeta un regard à son frère puis elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. Par chance, un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale se trouvait juste derrière elle.

**« Eh ! Parkinson, »** fit-elle avec une once de curiosité dans la voix. **« Tu sais où est Dumbledore ? »**

**« Non. Mais hier, la Brigade a trouvé un groupe d'étudiants s'entraîner. Ils étaient apparemment dirigés par Dumbledore au vu du nom qu'ils s'étaient donné. »**

**« Ah bon ? »**

**« Oui. L'Armée de Dumbledore. Cela est monté jusqu'au directeur lui-même mais officiellement, je n'en sais pas plus. »**

**« Et officieusement ? »**

**« Dumbledore devait être arrêté par les aurors, »** répondit Drago qui était non loin et avait tout entendu. **« Sauf qu'il a pris la fuite. Curiosité satisfaite ? »**

**« Oui. Merci les gars. »**

Ainsi donc, l'Armée de Dumbledore avait bien été formée. Elle n'en était pas surprise. Comme elle n'était pas non plus surprise de la fuite de Dumbledore. La seule chose qui différenciait par rapport au livre finalement, c'était qu'elle n'en était pas le leader et qu'elle l'avait en plus dénoncée. Mais au moins maintenant, peut-être que Weasley se tiendrait à carreaux et y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de lui envoyer la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Maintenant, avec un idiot pareil, espérer qu'il apprenne la leçon était de l'ordre de l'utopie bien sûr…

Elle retourna à sa lecture, pas le moins du monde touchée par le changement de direction de l'école. Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice ou Ombrage Directrice. Cela restait toujours Ombrage. Le Directeur n'avait encore pour ainsi dire que peu de pouvoirs au sein de l'établissement avec tous les décrets que sortait le Crapaud rose à mesure de ses envies. Elle dirigeait déjà presque tout. Maintenant c'était juste devenu officiel.

xXxXxXx

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent la fuite de Dumbledore, les décrets tombèrent comme la pluie. Certains étaient outrageusement ridicules, d'autres étaient une véritable épine dans le pied.

_**Le Grand Inquisiteur aura dorénavant l'autorité suprême pour infliger toute sanction, punition et retrait de privilèges aux élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que le pouvoir de modifier les sanctions, punitions et retraits de privilèges qui auraient été décidés par des membres du corps enseignant.**_

_**Tout élève surpris en possession d'une plume à vérificateur d'orthographe sera sévèrement puni.**_

_**Tout élève surpris en possession de sucreries de fournisseurs non-autorisés sera renvoyé.**_

_**Tous les objets considérés comme n'ayant pas d'intérêt éducationnel sont désormais proscrits.**_

_**Les baguettes des élèves lançant des sorts récréationnels seront confisquées. Tous les objets magiques seront gardés par la Grande Inquisitrice jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**_

_**Les élèves exécutant des formules interdites seront sujets à une punition sévère en vertu de l'article 28.**_

…

Il y en avait tellement de sortis que le mur du Grand Hall en était entièrement recouvert. Harriet avait pour ainsi dire cessé d'aller voir quel nouveau décret avait été sorti. Elle était installée dans un coin de la cour de métamorphose à lire un roman de science-fiction moldu quand Drago vint la voir.

**« Si j'étais toi, je rangerais mon livre. »** fit-il l'air de rien.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas au courant des derniers décrets ? »**

**« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, »** soupira la Serdaigle.

**« Toute littérature de non-sorciers ou d'hybrides est proscrite sans délais, »** énonça le blond en se regardant les ongles.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui un instant, ne semblant pas comprendre. Il fallut environ trente secondes à Harriet pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

**« Je la déteste,** » soupira-t-elle en rangeant son livre avec tristesse.

Elle sortit alors son miroir.

**« Et tout manuel scolaire non-autorisé ou objets considérés comme n'ayant pas d'intérêt éducationnel aussi. »**

**« La base de données de Pelhisir est éducationnelle, tu peux me croire. »**

**« Pas sûr que la directrice le voit de cette façon. »**

Harriet rangea son miroir dans son sac d'un geste rageur.

**« Je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais dit ! Bientôt on aura une puce dans les fesses ! »**

**« Si par-là tu entends un contrôle total pour faire un joli troupeau de moutons, en effet, »** confirma Drago. **« Mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Rejoins la Brigade et tu auras des droits supplémentaires. »**

**« Je me disais aussi que tu n'y étais pas par plaisir. »**

**« On fait la sale besogne, parfois intéressante, et en échange elle ferme les yeux sur certaines de nos activités. »**

**« Grrr… Et après elle critique le professeur Snape sur son soi-disant favoritisme à mon égard ! »** Elle arracha quelques brins d'herbes pour les mettre en charpie. **« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rejoindre la brigade et quand bien même je le voudrais, je suis Foutue Potter, je te rappelle, celle qui clame le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'acceptera jamais. Et puis, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi j'irai lécher les bottes de la femme qui a mis ma propre tante en prison juste parce qu'elle est une Née-Moldue ! »**

**« Ta tante n'a rien fait de mal ? »**

**« Non. C'est juste pour son sang 'impur' qu'elle a été enfermée. Le professeur Snape et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont mené leur enquête. Merryl est blanche comme neige. »**

**« Mouais… Désolé. Bon, je te laisse avant que quelqu'un remarque quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Courage, Drago. Tu en as certainement plus besoin que moi. »**

**« Parle pour toi, »** fit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaître derrière un pilier.


	111. La Délégation Pelhisienne

**Chapitre 111 : La Délégation Pelhisienne**

Le soleil brillait encore et l'air printanier dégageait une douce chaleur. Harriet et Hermione se quittèrent pour manger chacune à sa table. Un nouveau décret de la directrice exigeait que chaque élève devait manger avec sa maison. En faisant cela, la directrice empêchait les élèves de trop se mélanger et de créer des groupes susceptibles de faire des 'activités illicites'. Poudlard devenait peu à peu une prison dorée.

La jeune Prince en rageait à un point où elle envisageait sérieusement le renvoi même si cela signifiait refaire une cinquième année parce qu'elle se sentait oppressée. Elle ne pouvait plus lire ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait plus fréquenter qui elle voulait comme elle l'entendait. Elle ne pouvait pas apprendre à se défendre. Elle ne pouvait pour ainsi dire rien faire ou presque. Cela ressemblait tellement à un comportement de princesse ou de fille de bonne famille à un niveau extrême. Elle était vraiment à la limite de penser 'je dois être belle et me taire.' Sauf que ce n'était pas elle ça ! Elle allait avoir une dépression avant même que la session d'examen ne commence !

Elle s'installa à la table des Serdaigles, entre Luna et Alfie et discuta métamorphose.

**« Tu as réussi finalement à devenir animagus ? »** demanda le blond.

**« Non, »** répondit Harriet en retenant avec peine un grognement.

Alfie ne lui avait rien fait. Elle n'avait pas à faire passer sa mauvaise humeur devenue quotidienne sur lui. Le pauvre…

**« Avec tout ce qui se passe avec Ombrage, je n'arrive pas à garder la feuille de mandragore dans ma bouche plus d'une semaine. Et puis … si je me fais surprendre à le faire, Ombrage pourrait très bien faire passer cela pour un acte illicite et je serais de nouveau en retenue. Je n'y tiens pas. J'y suis déjà assez souvent… »**

**« Et tu reprendras ça quand ? »**

**« Quand on sera débarrassée d'Ombrage ou que je ne serai plus à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends d'avoir le feu vert avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Tu crois que tu l'auras ? » **

**« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. »**

Ils continuèrent à manger dans le bruit des conversations mais l'ambiance était morose pour les deux cousins. Soudain les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, faisant sursauter tout le monde, élèves et professeurs. Les uns se retournèrent tandis que les autres levèrent simplement la tête. Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsque des sorciers, visiblement des combattants firent leur entrée au pas cadencé dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent au milieu, entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Ils étaient au nombre de huit, hommes et femmes confondus, allant par paire très distinctes par leurs vêtements rouges, bleus, verts ou blancs. Ils encadraient un homme d'aussi petite taille que le professeur Flitwick qui devait plus que probablement être lui aussi à moitié Gobelin.

A bien les regarder, Harriet retint un sourire, au même titre qu'Alfie. Ils savaient tous deux qui étaient ces hommes, tout comme Severus et Eileen à la table des professeurs. Ils venaient de Pelhisir.

L'homme mi-Gobelin claqua des doigts et ses compagnons, qui ressemblaient plus à des soldats, s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage.

**« Qui est-ce ? »** murmura Harriet à son cousin.

**« Hiro Huan, un Gardien du Berceau, »** répondit Alfie. **« Il est très important. Et il a été un professeur de Maman. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une telle expression sur son visage. Ca va barder. »**

Avec ce qui était arrivée à Merryl, la Serdaigle n'était pas du tout surprise. Pas plus que de voir Ombrage se lever du siège de Dumbledore – car même elle directrice, cela restait le siège du glucosé – et se diriger vers les nouveaux arrivants qui s'avançaient vers elle avec Hiro Huan menant le groupe.

**« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? »** demanda l'Inquisitrice alors qu'elle fixait avec dédain le Gardien.

Les soldats échangèrent quelques instants dans une langue étrangère qui faisait penser à du Gobelinbabil pour Harriet. Après avoir été gardée pendant cinq ans par le conseiller Gobelin de sa mère.

**« Dolores Jane Ombrage ? »** demanda l'un des combattants.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Voici, Hiro Huan, Haut représentant des peuples de créatures magiques et Gardien du Berceau de Magia, nous… »**

**« Cette créature est-elle si peu développée qu'elle ne peut parler toute seule ? »** railla la petite femme.

Harriet écarquilla les yeux de surprise, prête à hurler au scandale, comme la plupart des autres sorciers dans la Grande Salle, plus particulièrement les Sang-Purs. Les Gobelins étaient importants pour la société sorcière. Ils contrôlaient notamment Gringott's ! Rien que ça retenait les sorciers à éprouver un minimum de respect pour eux. Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient un peuple de nature belliqueuse. Il n'était jamais bon de déclarer la guerre aux Gobelins et Ombrage, en s'exprimant ainsi, venait clairement de le faire.

**« Ca va barder ! »** répéta Alfie avec une colère froide, bien que dans un murmure pour ne pas se faire remarquer de la directrice.

**« Maître Huan n'a pas à s'abaisser à parler à ceux qui ne le méritent pas,** » répondit froidement le guerrier avant de reprendre. **« Nous disions donc, vous êtes attendue à Stonehenge mais pas pour une visite guidée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »**

Harriet posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Pas qu'elle trouvait la situation drôle, loin de là. Mais ce n'était que justice ! Ombrage méritait de subir un sort similaire à celui de Dumbledore. Voire pire … Après tout, en une simple phrase, elle venait d'aggraver son cas.

**« Et pour quel motif ? »** grinça la femme en blanchissant légèrement.

**« Pour outrage à Magia en ayant donné l'ordre d'emprisonner arbitrairement la gardienne Merryl Evans. »** Le Crapaud allait parler mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. **« Vous savez … ? Cet incident diplomatique… »** ajouta-t-il avec le même ton qu'Ombrage un peu plus tôt, railleur à souhait.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi… » **

Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait soulevée dans les airs par une force invisible, les mains plaquées contre sa gorge. Tout le monde se retourna alors pour apercevoir l'un des guerriers, vêtu de bleu, avec le poing levé, comme s'il étranglait la femme. Son visage n'exprimait que colère et ses yeux brûlaient d'une intense haine.

**« Il suffit, »** claqua la voix du mi-gobelin pour la première fois.

L'homme baissa le poing et se redressa, le regard vide mais son bref sourire sur le visage n'échappa à personne. Ombrage, quant à elle, venait de retomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon avant de se redresser péniblement, haletante, se massant la gorge mais ne souffrant pas uniquement de cet endroit. Elle avait manqué d'air mais pas uniquement. Que lui était-il réellement arrivé ?

**« Quelle…quelle était cette magie ? »** demanda-t-elle, confuse et, malgré elle, effrayée.

Hiro Huan s'avança de deux pas et posa un regard froid sur la misérable sorcière avec dédain.

**« Il s'agit d'une forme de maîtrise de l'eau,** » dit-il d'un ton docte où suintait une touche de colère contrôlée.

A l'exception de la voix clairement différente de celle de son frère, elle pouvait presque jurer qu'elle entendait Severus parler devant une de ses classes ou devant une personne qu'il méprisait. Il y avait autant de sarcasme et avec ce côté tellement… tranchant.

**« Le combattant de l'eau ici présent a pris le contrôle de l'eau présente dans votre corps pour faire de vous son jouet, »** continua-t-il d'une voix forte et calme.

Il y eut quelques rires plus ou moins étouffés – pas tellement du côté des Gryffondors – à cette annonce. Les combattants firent un geste à l'unisson, en une synchronisation parfaite et tous les rires moururent dans la seconde. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants. Et Merryl avait suivi une formation sorcière chez eux ?! Elle était l'une d'entre eux. Une gardienne de surcroît.

Harriet était en admiration. Elle adorait bien plus cette manière tellement magique, tellement atypique de s'imposer, de montrer leur puissance aussi… Et ce n'était qu'un combattant de l'eau.

Combattant de l'eau… Maîtrise de l'eau … Gardien … des éléments… Ca y était ! La jeune Serdaigle voulait regarder la série Avatar. Petit problème, il fallait encore qu'elle attende une bonne dizaine d'années avant qu'elle sorte ! Monde cruel !

Elle chassa cette petite pensée pour revenir à l'instant présent alors qu'Hiro Huan continuait de parler.

**« Il ne doit pas apprécier, comme le millier et quelques habitants d'Abysse-la-Vieille, que vous ayez fait du mal à leur Gardienne adorée, voyez-vous, »** continua-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus profonde mais polaire alors qu'un sourire sadique apparaissait peu à peu sur son visage. ** « Je pense que le message est passé. Nous vous attendrons à Stonehenge, Dolores Ombrage ! Je ne vous conseille pas de faire attendre Magia. » **

Maître Huan fit un demi-tour et sortit, encadré des combattants de Pelhisir, marchant tous à nouveau au pas cadencé.

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse pendant une longue minute avant que les discussions n'explosent avec force et malgré tout ce que put dire ou ordonner Ombrage, le calme ne revint pas avant une bonne heure. Mais le sujet ne fut pas épuisé pour autant, le procès de Dumbledore à Stonehenge revenant sur la table.

xXxXxXx

Harriet embrassa Hermione et lui souhaita une bonne première semaine de Pâques.

**« Et n'oublie pas de venir ! »** dit-elle à la Gryffondor.

**« Je ne manquerai pas un entraînement avec ton frère et le professeur Black ! »**

**« Vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius, jeune fille, »** sourit le concerné juste derrière la brune.

**« Ah ! »**

**« Paddy ! »** s'exclama Harriet avant de rire doucement.

**« Navrée, mes demoiselles, »** fit le Maraudeur. **« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Et ce sera un plaisir de vous entraîner toutes les deux. »** Il se tourna vers sa filleule. **« Nous ne devons pas traîner, Riette. Tant qu'il y aura encore du monde, mieux vaut en profiter. »**

**« D'accord. Au revoir, Hermione. »**

**« Au revoir. A la semaine prochaine. »**

La Serdaigle prit le bras de Sirius et se laissa porter par le transplanage d'escorte. Ils arrivèrent l'instant d'après dans la maison des Prince.

**« Tiens, »** fit directement l'homme en sortant le dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_. «** Cela devrait t'intéresser. »**

**« Enfin une lecture prohibée ! »** s'extasia la jeune fille en l'ouvrant directement. **« Wouah ! Skeeter s'est lâchée ! »**

Elle parcourut rapidement les gros-titres et trouva de nombreux articles, tous concernant de près ou de loin Ombrage. C'était un numéro spécial bonbon rose. Et pratiquement tous les articles étaient de Rita Skeeter elle-même.

**« J'ai payé volontiers son travail, »** révéla Sirius en ouvrant la porte. **« Dommage qu'elle n'a pas pu publier dans la Gazette… »**

**« Cela reste Skeeter, Mr Lovegood va devoir en réimprimer. »**

_**Une délégation Pelhisienne à Poudlard. Ombrage appelée à être jugée devant Mère Magia ! Merryl Evans, Gardienne d'Abysse-la-Vieille et tante d'Harriet Potter. Raison de son arrestation ! Crime ou abus de pouvoir ? Absence d'Ombrage lors de son procès. **_

**« QUOI ?! »** s'exclama Harriet. **« Elle ne s'est pas présentée !? »**

**« C'est ce qui se dit, en effet, »** répondit Sirius en servant le thé.

**« Ce n'est décidément pas bon pour elle. »**

**« En effet. Le dernier article devrait encore plus t'intéresser. »**

Harriet parcourut l'entête de ce dernier et le lut finalement à voix haute, un sourire machiavélique naissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

**« **_**Dolores Ombrage n'ayant pas assisté à son procès et étant protégée par le ministère, la délégation Pelhisienne est repartie pour le Berceau avec promesse de vengeance et ont déclaré la guerre à l'Angleterre sorcière. Leurs actions ont été très vite été soutenues par le directeur en chef de Gringott's, un cousin du Gardien et Maître du Feu Hiro Huan. Toutes les succursales britanniques de la banque seront désormais fermées, tant à la métropole que dans les colonies et il a été annoncé que les citoyens anglais n'aurait plus accès à leurs services tant qu'ils n'attestaient pas de leur outrage face au comportement du Ministère et le prouvent par un serment magique, ce même à l'étranger. »**_ Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son parrain. « **Ca va être le chaos total ! »**

**« Oh que oui. Une véritable crise économique. Les prix vont enfler… Heureusement, nous ne serons pas touchés par cela. L'Angleterre va sombrer. On n'avait déjà pas assez avec Voldemort … » **

**« On s'en fiche ! On est du côté de Magia, du Berceau ! Nous n'avons qu'à nous préoccuper de … Merlin tout puissant ! »**

Harriet posa une main sur son cœur qui venait de faire une embardée. Un elfe de maison – à son plus grand déplaisir Dobby – venait d'apparaître devant elle pour lui donner une lettre de Voldemort en personne. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !

**« Dobby, je te conseille vivement de déguerpir, »** siffla la sorcière en lui jetant un regard noir. **« Je n'ai toujours pas oublié le coup du cognard ! »**

L'elfe avala de travers et disparut dans un claquement de doigts. Sirius releva un sourcil face à cet échange. Il n'avait jamais vu sa filleule être aussi désagréable avec elfe. Même Kreattur recevait plus de respect. Puis, il se remémora un détail.

**« Le cognard …. Comme dans le livre ? »**

**« Exactement comme dans le livre, »** confirma la jeune fille. **« Et ça fait un mal de chien ! »**

Elle prit l'enveloppe du mage noir et la décacheta pour en prendre connaissance.


	112. Un Peu de Repos

**Chapitre 112 : Un Peu de Repos**

_**Ma très chère Harriet, **_

_**Pardonne-moi pour la longue attente, j'ai été très occupé. Mené une guerre n'est hélas pas de tout repos. **_

_**Tuer Bellatrix n'est pas une nécessité pour le moment. Elle m'est encore bien utile mais je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Je prends note. Si cela peut te rassurer, elle ne survivra pas à la guerre. Elle est bien trop dangereuse pour survivre à l'ordre que j'imposerai. Mais n'allons pas lui en faire part, j'ai confiance en toi pour garder cette information secrète. **_

_**Tu me vois soulagé d'apprendre que tu n'as eu aucune séquelle suite aux manipulations et actions de Dumbledore. Je pourrais ainsi te combattre au summum de ta puissance et gagner sans me dire que tu t'étais engagée dans la bataille avec un désavantage indépendant de ta volonté et provoqué par un ennemi commun. **_

_**En effet, je me suis beaucoup amusé de regarder le match de regards noirs et courroucés entre Dumbledore, Molly Weasley et tes proches. J'ose espérer qu'il a été tout aussi divertissant de ton côté avec le jeune Ronald Weasley. **_

_**Je tiens particulièrement à Nagini, je suis navré. Elle restera avec moi, mais je prends note de ta proposition et si je croise Dolores Ombrage sur mon chemin, je la laisserai volontiers à mon familier pour te faire plaisir. Enfin… si elle survit à toute l'activité médiatique dont elle fait l'objet en ce moment. **_

_**Si j'avais su que Merryl Evans était à Azkaban, je l'aurais délivrée ! Une Gardienne du Berceau de Magia. Une femme importante et d'une grande puissance. Etonnant pour une Née-Moldue. Je suis impressionné. Si elle survit à son incarcération, et si elle accepte de me rejoindre, je te promets de lui laisser la vie sauve et un bel avenir. De telles personnes, même si elle fait partie de ces Sang-de-Bourbes, sont louables car elles respectent malgré tout Mère Magia et appliquent les rites anciens. C'est en partie ce que je reproche à la société actuelle, l'oubli de nos origines, de nos mœurs et célébrations pour permettre une meilleure intégration des enfants de Moldus. **_

_**Si tu avais dans l'intention d'aller faire tes études au Berceau, fonce ! Ne te laisse pas manipuler par le Ministère anglais ! Je tiens à un duel le plus grandiose possible ! Je ne doute pas d'apprendre des choses de toi si tu reviens après une formation auprès de maîtres. Tu pourrais peut-être même m'égaler. Et puis, je n'écarte pas la possibilité qu'avec le temps, tu acceptes l'idée de me rejoindre. Oui, je crois aux miracles. C'est pourquoi je réitérerai ma proposition encore et encore jusqu'à notre prochaine confrontation. **_

_**Comme j'accepte volontiers de m'occuper d'Ombrage quand elle croisera mon chemin, et que tu acceptes de me rendre un service – encore inconnu – en échange, j'ai cette proposition à te faire. Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose au sein même du Ministère de la Magie, dans le département des mystères pour être précis. Il s'agit d'un objet qui nous concerne tous les deux, une prophétie. Hélas, je n'en ai entendu qu'une partie mais la fin reste encore un mystère pour moi, mon informateur avait été démasqué… **_

_**Si tu ne veux pas la chercher pour moi, ce que je pourrais comprendre, peut-être penseras-tu à toi et ton avenir et tu iras la chercher pour satisfaire ta propre curiosité.**_

_**Des anecdotes … Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être intéressant ? Mon quotidien n'est pas des plus réjouissants. Il est même monotone et ennuyeux entre deux tortures de Moldus, traitres et Sang-de-Bourbes insignifiants. Paperasserie et organisations, réunions... Mais je ne t'en divulguerais rien pour des raisons que tu peux certainement deviner. Quant au reste, je ne pense pas que tu apprécieras. **_

_**Je lis actuellement Les Aventures du Shaman Dungû, de Richard de Solefoy, un sorcier américain du siècle dernier, si jamais cela t'intéresse. Cela développera ta culture de la magie africaine. C'est une biographie du Shaman. **_

_**Cordialement ennemis, **_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

« **Charmant**, » commenta Sirius. «** S'il peut nous débarrasser de ma cousine, ça m'arrange. Bien que je déteste Bella, elle reste de ma famille, je ne sais pas si je pourrais la tuer. »**

**« Severus s'en chargera pour toi, »** rétorqua Harriet en haussant des épaules. **« Sinon quoi de neuf autre que les articles sur Ombrage ? Il est où Dumbledore ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. On ne le voit pas beaucoup. Il se fait discret. Et avec l'article du mois dernier, la maison des Weasley n'est pas un abri sûr pour lui. Il ne vient que pour les réunions puis il disparait. **» Il se redressa soudain, le regard un peu plus rieur. **« Alors ? Il paraît que tu as vendu Ronald Weasley et son groupe de défense ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Il n'avait qu'à pas me vendre à l'origine ! Il a commencé ! »**

**« Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour faire des vengeances de ce type face à un gamin ? »**

«** Dit celui qui se damnerait pour faire une farce à Severus,** » rétorqua la jeune fille en riant. **« De toute façon, Weasley a raté son coup. On n'a pas été attrapées en plein entraînement contrairement à eux. »**

**« Vous vous êtes entraînées ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! Mais moins ces deux dernières semaines, Ombrage est vraiment en train de me coller. Je ne peux pas éternuer sans qu'elle le sache ! Ou presque. »**

**« Tu veux t'entrainer ? »**

**« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » ** dit-elle en se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le jardin pour un petit duel pour se dégourdir un peu, et surtout s'amuser.

xXxXxXx

Severus lisait tranquillement les inepties publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier, installé dans le salon de la maison Prince quand sa sœur vint à sa rencontre.

**« Sev', est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider avec une potion ? »**

**« Demande à maman. »**

**« Déjà fait. Et elle m'a remballée vers toi parce qu'elle est occupée. »**

Il soupira.

**« Même en vacances, je dois donner cours… »**

**« Eh ! C'est pas comme si j'étais une mauvaise élève ! »** s'indigna la jeune fille, malgré tout avec un sourire.

**« Quelle potion ? »**

**« Un antidote contre l'amortentia. »**

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que normalement, c'est une potion qu'on voit en sixième et que, après une petite virée obligatoire chez les Weasley, j'ai eu vent de la part de Voldy que Mme Weasley allait retenter le philtre d'amour. Je ne vais pas demander à chaque fois à ce que l'un de vous me le prépare alors je vais apprendre à la faire ! »**

**« Très bien, » **fit l'homme en se levant. « **Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu lises quelques petites choses avant de pouvoir le préparer. »**

**« Si tu estimes que c'est nécessaire, **» répondit Harriet. «** Est-ce que ces lectures sont susceptibles d'être prohibées à Poudlard ? »**

**« Non. C'est juste de la matière que j'enseigne en sixième,** » répondit Severus en prenant un ouvrage traitant d'antidotes dans la bibliothèque de leur mère. **« Commence déjà par lire ça. C'est très général mais tu auras déjà les cinq lois de Golpalott qu'il est impératif que tu retiennes ! »** Elle hocha la tête, attentive. **« Et après tu me liras ça, »** ajouta-t-il en en sortant un second. «** Ils sont tous deux disponibles à la bibliothèque. »**

**« Ouais… pour l'instant. »**

**« Sinon, il y a sûrement des références dans la base de données de Pelhisir. »**

**« Hmmm… je vais t'avouer que j'ai plus mon miroir. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« J'ai demandé à Kreattur de le ramener à la maison il y a quelques jours parce qu'Ombrage voulait me le confisquer, prétextant que c'était un objet non éducatif et par conséquent, inutile et proscrit. Oui, je sais, encore une abhération. Mais pour le coup, j'ai préféré l'expédier ici plutôt qu'il soit étudié par le ministère anglais. Cela reste malgré tout matériel sophistiqué venu tout droit du Berceau. »**

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en maugréant contre les sorcières racistes et étroites d'esprit ainsi que sur les décrets à la con qui ne cessaient de se faire plus nombreux.

**« Tu as eu raison, »** dit-il finalement. **« Lis ce que tu sais déjà et après on avisera. Dans le pire des cas, on fait notre combine habituelle. »**

**« Et donc maintenant, on fait quoi ? »**

**« Toi, tu as de la lecture pendant que moi, je te prépare ton antidote. »**

**« Okay ! »**

L'adolescente partit avec les deux ouvrages dans sa chambre pour s'instruire. Pendant ce temps, Severus se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère. Il frappa à la porte.

**« Oui. »**

**« Harriet m'a dit que tu étais occupée… »**

**« Oui. Paperasse. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »**

**« Non, rien de particulier. Je suis juste curieux. »**

**« Rien de spécial. Un peu de courrier de Pelhisir. »**

**« Ah ? »**

Elle posa sa plume et l'invita à s'installer de l'autre côté de son bureau.

**« Le Gardien Hiro Huan m'a contactée, » **expliqua-t-elle. **« Ils ont eu vent via Freeman de la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard cette année et après avoir vu de ses propres yeux les décrets accrochés au mur du Grand Hall, il m'a fait une proposition que je vais m'empresser d'accepter. »**

**« Laquelle ? »**

**« Prendre la nationalité Pelhisienne. Tout du moins pour Harriet. Merryl a les deux nationalités. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Elle ne sera plus soumise aux lois anglaises dans ces conditions. »**

**« Mais cela fait que je croule sous la paperasse car je dois éviter tous les écueils du Ministère. »**

**« C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas t'aider, surtout au vu de la motivation derrière tes démarches.** » Il soupira. **« Tu penses qu'Harriet pourra être inscrite à Pelhisir ? »**

**« C'était ce qui était prévu cette année. Il y aura juste une année de décalage. »**

**« Et si elle envoyée là-bas ? »**

**« Il est évident que je la suis. D'ailleurs, … » **Elle farfouilla dans ses papiers à la recherche d'un prospectus. «** Tiens. Ils m'ont envoyé ça aussi par rapport à mon diplôme. Comme je sais que tu as l'intention de démissionner de Poudlard, cela pourrait toujours t'intéresser. »**

**« De la recherche ? » **fit l'homme avec un léger sourire. «** Un rêve que j'avais mis de côté. »**

**« Il est peut-être temps maintenant de le sortir du placard. »**

**« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je reste un mangemort, Maman. Si faire une petite expédition d'une journée ou d'un week-end n'est rien, y vivre et y avoir un véritable accès pourrait également donner un accès au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas envie de lui offrir l'archipel sur un plateau, pas que je doute en les capacités des Gardiens à le repousser mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la source de nouveaux ennuis pour le Berceau. Ils en ont déjà suffisamment sur les bras avec la guerre qui vient d'être déclarée. »**

**« Oui… Il faudrait en discuter avec les Gardiens pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester sans emploi. »**

**« Je pourrais toujours vendre des potions à un prix un peu en dessous de celui du marché. Je m'en sortirai. Et au pire – j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça ! – mais il y a toujours Black et Lupin qui pourraient me donner un coup de main au besoin. »**

Eileen eut un sourire.

« **Je te promets de ne pas le répéter, » **dit-elle doucement. « **Cela pourrait entacher ta réputation. »**

Severus y répondit par un sourire en coin avant de se lever.

**« Bon, je vais aller faire l'antidote d'Harriet. Quand est-ce que vous retournez au Terrier ? »**

**« Tu as largement le temps. Sauf en cas de force majeure, nous n'y retournons que pour la prochaine réunion, dans trois jours. »**

**« Largement le temps, largement le temps. Il faut malgré tout une demi-journée pour le préparer et une journée entière de pause pour qu'il soit pleinement efficace. Et je ne suis pas du tout à l'abri d'un imprévu. » **Il ouvrit la porte du bureau. « **Je vais aller le faire tout de suite. Comme ça ce sera fait. »**

**« Comme tu veux, à moins que tu veuilles m'aider à la paperasse. »**

**« Je préfère mes chaudrons, merci beaucoup, »** rit doucement l'homme avant de refermer la porte.


	113. Une Visite Imprévue

**Chapitre 113 : Une Visite Imprévue**

Severus ressentit un pincement dans sa magie. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte, à Cokeworth. C'était assez rare. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien senti au préalable lui indiquant la présence d'un sorcier. Heureusement, on était samedi. Il plaça sa préparation sous stase et se dirigea vers sa cheminée.

Il sortit dans sa maison à Cokeworth et donna un coup de baguette pour nettoyer rapidement la poussière qui venait à ses narines et rafraichir la pièce. Il changea également ses robes pour un simple jeans sombre et un pull à col roulé noir. Il marcha ensuite vers la porte et regarda à travers le judas. Il écarquilla l'œil en reconnaissant la femme et lui ouvrit.

**« Pétunia ? Que fais-tu ici ? »** demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle était accompagnée de son fils qui ne semblait pas heureux d'être là mais n'osait pas désobéir. Il jetait des regards dégoutés sur sa maison et sur le quartier.

**« Excuse-moi de te déranger, Severus, **» fit la Moldue en approchant. «** Mais est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer en contact avec Merryl ? J'ai beau l'appeler et lui envoyer des lettres, elle ne répond pas et en revenant ici, j'ai remarqué que la maison était vide. »**

Le Maître des Potions soupira et s'appuya un peu contre sa porte.

**« Excuse-moi. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle avait repris totalement contact avec toi. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je n'ai pas pensé à t'informer. »**

**« M'informer de quoi ? »**

**« Merryl a été arrêtée, Pétunia. »**

**« Quoi ?! Quand ?! »**

Severus observa le choc sur le visage de la Moldue. Il ouvrit un peu plus sa porte.

**« Viens, entre. Je vais t'expliquer. »**

Il laissa les deux Moldus entrer et prépara le thé sans magie, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il s'installa devant elle. Pétunia était encore en état de choc rien qu'à l'annonce.

**« Comment ? »** demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant, la main serrée autour de sa tasse.

**« Nous avons appris la disparition de Merryl à Noël. Son fils, Alfie, est arrivé chez ma mère, inquiet et complètement gelé. Avec deux … amis, je suis parti à sa recherche. On pensait peut-être à un mouvement du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour s'attaquer psychologiquement à Harriet mais … »** Il soupira à nouveau. **« Nous avons découvert qu'une femme a abusé de son pouvoir pour faire valoir ses valeurs tout bonnement racistes. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Merryl est une Née-Moldue, Pétunia, une enfant de parents non-sorciers. »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Tu nous vois tous différents de vous, nous voyant que comme des sorciers. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous pareils. Il y a une idéologie un peu… » **Il réfléchit à une comparaison dans le monde moldu. **« Vous avez eu Hitler avec sa race arienne. Chez nous, nous avons quelque chose de similaire. Idéologie du sang, surtout pensée par ceux que nous nommons les Sang-Purs. Ce sont des familles de sorciers depuis des générations. Elles n'ont pour ainsi pas de sang de Moldu dans les veines. Et pour beaucoup de ces familles, surtout les extrémistes, ils veulent préserver la pureté de leur sang. Moi, je suis un Sang-Mêlée, fils d'une Sang-Pure et d'un Moldu. Harriet est elle aussi une Sang-Mêlée, née d'une Née-Moldue et d'un Sang-Pur. »**

Il but une gorgée de son thé avant de continuer.

**« J'ai hélas parmi mes collègues une femme qui se dit Sang-Pur et qui en a clairement l'idéologie et qui a fait arrêter et enfermer Merryl. Cela s'est passé un peu avant le réveillon de Noël et depuis on a appris l'horreur dans laquelle se trouvait ta sœur et pourquoi. Tu peux me croire que cela a été très mal reçu. Officiellement, on n'arrive pas à la faire sortir mais on y travaille d'une autre manière. Si tu dois être certainement au courant d'une guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une autre guerre s'est déclarée tout dernièrement contre le Ber … »**

Severus s'interrompit soudain dans son explication en sentant un double pincement dans sa magie. Ses barrières d'alerte venaient d'être franchies. Des sorciers … Les seuls sorciers qui connaissaient son adresse étaient soit sa famille et proches – dont les Maraudeurs – soit l'Ordre, soit des Mangemorts. Les deux premières catégories le contacteraient d'abord avant de se présenter, sauf cas d'extrême urgence et encore… Alors tout portait à croire que deux Mangemorts se dirigeaient vers sa demeure. Et Mangemorts et Moldus n'allant pas ensemble, il se leva précipitamment.

**« Il faut que vous partiez ! Maintenant ! **» dit-il abruptement.

**« Quoi ?! Mais … Severus ! Je dois sav… » **

**« Et tu vas savoir, Pétunia. Mais là, maintenant il faut que vous partiez ! » **rétorqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette. **« Non, pas par la porte d'entrée. Par la cheminée. »**

Il fit venir à lui un morceau de parchemin et une plume et rédigea vite un message.

**« Mais… C'est … Pourquoi tu … ?! »**

**« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Pétunia. Toi et ton fils allez juste passer par la cheminée et vous rendre chez ma mère. Des gens vont venir et ils détestent les Moldus. Ils les tuent Pétunia. Maintenant prends ceci et appelle ma mère ou ma sœur. Elles savent toute l'histoire et pourront t'expliquer. »**

Tout en disant cela, il avait donné le bout de parchemin à la Moldue et les avait poussés, elle et son fils, vers la cheminée. Il prit une pincée la jeta dans l'âtre.

« **Demeure Prince**, » articula-t-il.

**« Je ne r… »**

**« Pas maintenant Dudley ! » **fit sa mère d'une voix ferme tout en regardant le sorcier.

Les deux Moldus disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Trente secondes plus tard, on frappait à sa porte. Severus changea à nouveau sa tenue d'un coup de baguette pour revêtir ses lourdes robes noires et se dirigea vers la porte. Si la présence de Lucius le surprenait que peu mais ne le dérangeait pas, celle de Bellatrix en revanche était plus éprouvante psychologiquement à cause de sa propension à sortir sa baguette à la moindre petite pique acerbe

Sa journée promettait d'être longue…

xXxXxXx

Harriet et Hermione s'étaient étendues sur la table de la salle à manger pour travailler sur des textes de runes. Le professeur Babbling avait eu la main légère pour ce qui était de leur prochain travail, prétextant qu'il y avait les vacances. Sauf qu'elles devaient aussi préparer leurs BUSEs, s'entraîner pour la DCFM, …. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à faire et pas assez d'heures dans une journée, hélas …

Fort heureusement pour les deux jeunes filles, une partie du travail était facilité. En effet, il s'agissait d'un travail de recherche avec une approche comparative entre les runes et autres écritures anciennes. Leur avantage, Harriet avait étudié dans son ancienne vie les hiéroglyphes égyptiens et le cunéiforme, il n'y avait vraiment que le hittite et l'hindi qui leur causeraient des problèmes mais avec le grec et le latin à côté, elles avaient déjà pas mal de matière et un corpus de textes considérable sur lequel travailler pour se passer de quelques textes en ces langues difficiles.

**« Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, Hermione, »** commenta Harriet, songeuse. « **Avec les Egyptiens, en particulier dans les textes importants, ce temps-là pourrait être employé dans un objectif perfo… »**

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'une chute et des râlements d'un homme dans la pièce d'à côté. La voix leur étant tout à fait inconnue et personne n'étant sensé venir à la maison, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent prestement et s'emparèrent de leur baguette.

La jeune Prince s'avança la première et pénétra dans le salon, baguette pointée vers les inconnus. Sa prise sur le manche se crispa quand elle reconnut sa tante, malgré les années, elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Ou à peine quelques rides en plus.

**« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

**« Vous êtes la sœur de Severus ? »**

**« J'ai droit à un vouvoiement de ta part, voilà qui est étonnant. Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête, Tante Pétunia ? » **

La Moldue fronça les sourcils avant de les écarquiller.

**« Harriet ?! »**

**« Et tu te rappelles de mon prénom ? Etonnant. Où est passé le monstre ? Ou Gamine ? Ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Dis-moi juste pourquoi vous êtes là. »**

La femme montra un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main.

**« Severus a dit qu'il y avait des personnes dangereuses pour nous qui arrivaient et nous a poussés dans la cheminée avec ceci pour sa mère ou sa sœur**, » répondit-elle en serrant la mâchoire. **« Je suppose que vous devez être la sœur de Severus**, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione pour lui donner le mot.

**« Non…,** » fit la Gryffondor, incertaine, alors qu'elle jetait un œil à son amie. **« Ce n'est pas moi. »**

**« **_**Accio**__**parchemin.**_** »**

Le mot vola dans la main d'Harriet.

_**Mangemorts qui arrivent, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Elle a des questions à propos de Merryl. Je vous laisse vous occuper de ça. J'arrive dès que je peux me libérer. **_

_**S.**_

**« Harriet ?** » fit Hermione. « **Ca va ?** »

**« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi, tu le sais déjà. » **Elle soupira et fixa sa tante avec un regard noir. **« Très bien. Installez-vous ici. Les sanitaires sont dans le couloir, deuxième porte à droite. Ma mère sera de retour en théorie en début de soirée. »**

**« Ta mère ? Elle est morte. »**

**« Ma mère adoptive, » **soupira la jeune fille comme si c'était une évidence. **« Celle que tu aurais dû être mais que tu as refusé de devenir, préférant faire de moi ton elfe de maison personnel. »** La Moldue fronça les sourcils. **« Ton esclave si tu préfères. » **

**« Ma mère n'est pas comme ça !** » attaqua l'adolescent qui ressemblait à un cochon.

**« La ferme, Big D**, » siffla Harriet en baissant doucement sa baguette. « **Me donne pas l'envie de me venger de tes coups. Installez-vous et occupez-vous. La bibliothèque est là et la télé là. Viens Hermione, retournons bosser pendant que je digère ça. »**

**« Severus m'a dit que tu avais des informations sur Merryl, **» fit Pétunia.

« **Ben tu attendras que soit j'ai digéré le fait que mon frère m'envoie deux de mes bourreaux ou que ma mère ou Sev soit rentré ! Là maintenant, il faut que je me détende avant de commettre une effroyable erreur sur un Moldu. »**

Les deux jeunes filles repartirent vers la salle à manger et s'installèrent à leur place.

**« Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu fort ?** » demanda Hermione.

**« Non. Je ne les aime pas. Ma peau est marquée à vie à cause d'eux. Je suis désolée mais là, il me faut du temps pour accepter leur présence ici ! Non, Hermione, je serai aussi intraitable qu'avec Weasley et Ombrage ! »** Elle s'empara de sa plume. **« On y retourne ? »**

**« Très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu les mettais dehors après tout. »**

**« Je ne vais jamais aller contre une décision de Sev, même si celle-ci ne me plait clairement pas. »**

Elles se plongèrent alors à nouveau dans leur travail, la jeune Prince fournissant juste à un moment de quoi se restaurer aux deux Moldus, car même si elle les détestait, elle devait se comporter en hôte et les pourvoyer en rafraichissements. Sa mère ne supporterait pas d'apprendre qu'elle avait négligé des invités. Elle passerait à la limite sur son accueil froid vu leur identité. Mais c'était tout.

**« C'est moi ! »** fit Eileen en rentrant par la porte.

Elle remarqua la présence des Moldus dans son salon. La femme se leva et la regarda un instant.

**« Oh … Harriet ? »**

**« Bonjour Maman ! Cadeau de Severus ! Je te laisse gérer ! Je bosse ! »**

Eileen releva un sourcil face à ce comportement inhospitalier de la part de sa fille alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la femme.

**« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Eileen Prince. Pardonnez le manque d'amabilité de ma fille. Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. »**

**« Pétunia Dursley, Et voici mon fils, Dudley. »**

**« Je vois. Je crois que je comprends alors..., »** dit-elle en soupirant. **« Pourquoi Severus vous a-t-il envoyés ici ? »**


	114. Ambiance Houleuse chez les Prince

**Chapitre 114 : Ambiance Houleuse chez les Prince**

Severus arriva chez sa mère en début de soirée d'humeur morose. Il venait d'avoir une discussion plus que désagréable avec Bellatrix. Elle se plaignait de sa vitesse de préparation de potions, puis l'avait soupçonné par rapport à son allégeance. Cela avait duré jusque devant le Lord Noir. Ce dernier s'était délecté de l'animosité que cela créait jusqu'à le supporter finalement sur le fait que les potions prenaient du temps pour être préparées à la perfection. Elle ne pouvait pas juger correctement cet art puisqu'elle n'avait même pas ses ASPICs en la matière.

Il arriva dans le salon et vit sa mère dans une discussion légèrement houleuse avec Harriet. C'était rare.

**« Il faut que tu grandisses, Harriet ! »**

**« Je te demande pardon ? »** rétorqua cette dernière. **« Maman ! Cet argument est irrecevable et tu sais pourquoi ! »**

**« Je peux comprendre que tu as souffert entre leurs mains mais ils ne sont pas totalement responsables ! »**

**« C'est vrai. Dudley n'était pas totalement responsable, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Il ne faisait que reproduire ce que ses parents faisaient et ne se faisait jamais punir. Naturellement qu'il allait rester un délinquant ! »**

Le ton était orageux et Severus ne les avait jamais vues ainsi l'une envers l'autre.

**« Pause ! »** claqua-t-il. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »**

**« Harriet n'a pas accueilli comme il se doit Mme Dursley. Je t'ai élevée mieux que ça ! »**

**« Ils sont pas dehors sous la pluie que je sache ! Je leur ai fourni eau et nourriture, un endroit où patienter mais il était absolument hors de question que je sois aimable envers eux ! »**

**« Ils n'étaient pas responsables ! »**

**« Et bientôt tu vas me dire que Dumbledore est un ange ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Maman ?! Tu racontes des bêtises ! »**

**« Elle a raison, »** coupa Severus en attrapant le bras de sa sœur.

Il leva simplement un doigt pour lui demander silencieusement d'écouter. Harriet fronça les sourcils mais le laissa continuer.

**« On a découvert que ta tante était ensorcelée. »**

**« Ensorcelée ? »**

**« Par Dumbledore, oui. Tu peux facilement imaginer la suite au vu de ce que nous savons tous. »** Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. **« Maintenant, Maman, je peux comprendre le point de vue d'Harriet. C'est un peu comme si tu me demandais à moi, dans l'hypothèse où Tobias était encore en vie, que j'accepte de l'accueillir en faisant fi du passé. Après tous les coups que j'ai subis de sa part, j'en serais tout à fait incapable. Tu ne peux pas demander à Harriet d'en faire autant. C'est totalement impossible. Ou alors on peut être catégorisés de masochistes ! »**

**« Ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas ! »** continua Harriet avant de cacher son visage derrière ses mains.

Ils l'entendirent souffler bruyamment.

**« Putain ! Ensorcelée ! Et mon oncle ? »**

**« Aussi,** » répondit Severus en relâchant sa sœur. **« Du moins, c'est ce que Merryl m'a dit vers octobre. Elle se chargeait de retirer les sortilèges progressivement. Ils étaient bien trop complexes et anciens et imbriqués les uns dans les autres pour pouvoir être retirés en une fois sans risque. »**

**« Et l'un de vous n'a pas jugé bon de m'avertir que vous aviez repris contact avec eux et qu'ils étaient justement ensorcelés ? J'aurais pu me faire à l'idée avant de me retrouver devant elle ! »**

**« Sur un autre ton, Harriet, »** rétorqua l'homme, légèrement dur. **« Merryl voulait d'abord retirer les sortilèges avant de proposer une rencontre. Cela m'était juste totalement sorti de la tête avec Ombrage et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Excuse-moi d'être complètement dépassé par certains événements mais je reste encore qu'un être humain ! »**

Elle le fusilla quelques instants du regard avant de finalement baisser les yeux, légèrement coupable. Severus finit par soupirer. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait que trop bavé auprès des Dursley et sa réaction ainsi que sa demande étaient justifiées. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harriet et la serra doucement.

**« Et donc maintenant ? »**

**« Maintenant on explique tout ce qui se passe à ta tante, »** répondit-il d'une voix calme et posée. « **Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, tu peux aller dans ta chambre avec ton amie, **» proposa-t-il.

**« Ce n'est pas que c'est difficile, Sev. C'est juste … »**

**« Je sais. Tu en as bavé et tu ne peux pas aller contre ton ressenti. Je le comprends parfaitement. A ton avis, comment j'étais au début avec Black et Lupin ? »**

Elle vint chercher une étreinte auprès de son frère l'espace d'une petite minute avant de s'écarter.

**« Bon, ce n'est pas de tout ça mais les runes ne vont pas se traduire toutes seules ! »**

Severus eut un sourire en coin en la voyant partir.

**« Eh bien…, »** dit-il à sa mère. **« C'était étrange de la voir te mordre comme ça. Elle l'avait déjà fait ? »**

**« Non, c'est la première fois, **» répondit Eileen. **« Je n'avais pas songé qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Je suis idiote. »**

**« Non. Tu n'avais juste pas toutes les informations. Où est Pétunia ? »**

**« Elle et son fils sont dans le jardin avec Miss Granger. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Et mon bonjour ? »**

**« Oui, excuse-moi. »** Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue. **« Bonjour Maman. »**

**« Bonjour, mon grand, »** sourit Eileen. «** Ta journée ? »**

**« Cela allait jusqu'à ce que Lucius et Bellatrix viennent chez moi. Mais cela aurait pu être pire … » **Il se dirigea vers la porte du jardin. «** Oh Merlin ! Non, Pétunia, ne touche pas à ça ! C'est extrêmement toxique ! Il faut la cueillir délicatement et avec des gants ! Et vous, Mr Dursley, écartez-vous de ce parterre, vous écrasez le dictame ! Par Salazar, Miss Granger pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »**

**« Je n'avais pas fait attention, professeur, » **répondit la Gryffondor, coupable, alors qu'elle relevait la tête de son syllabaire Lunerousse. **« Je suis désolée. »**

« **Tant pis, Sev**, » soupira Harriet juste derrière. **« On en replantera. Oui, je sais que le dictame est très important. Je sais encore d'où vient l'essence de dictame quand même ! Mais ce ne sont que des Moldus et le dictame ressemble un peu à de la mauvaise herbe. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle a des propriétés curatives et aromatiques. Je ne le vois tellement pas trainer dans un jardin à s'occuper de plantes… On y va 'Mione ? »**

**« J'arrive. On s'installe où ? »**

**« Dans ma chambre. Je laisse les grands discuter entre eux. »**

**« C'est pas vrai. Toi, laisser les grands discuter de toi sans toi ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Harriet Potter-Prince ? »**

**« Planquée dans le placard sous l'escalier, »** fit la jeune fille entre ses dents en jetant un regard noir à sa tante.

**« Harriet ! »** coupa Severus. **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »**

**« Oui, oui… Elle est ensorcelée. »**

**« Alors tiens ta langue ! »**

**« Je la tiendrai… Jusqu'à ce que je suis dans ma chambre. »**

Elle partit bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Hermione Granger. Severus la regarda partir en soupirant avant de se tourner vers la Moldue.

**« Excuse-la, Pétunia. Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Sauf peut-être avec un jeune garçon particulièrement désagréable et insistant. » **Il inspira profondément. **« Venez. On va s'installer autour d'un thé pour discuter. »**

**« Vas-tu repartir comme tout à l'heure ? »**

**« C'est possible alors profite tant que je suis là. Pendant les vacances scolaires, je suis tiré de tous les côtés selon les désirs de Dumbledore et du Lord Noir. Je ne suis pas un homme libre malheureusement, qu'un vulgaire pion sur un échiquier. » **

Il s'installa à la table et écarta les quelques ouvrages que les deux adolescentes avaient laissés sur la table. Il releva un sourcil en avisant l'un d'eux.

**« Sur quoi elles travaillent pour utiliser un tel ouvrage ?** » demanda-t-il, curieux en montrant le livre.

Il le feuilleta quelques instants avant d'aviser la date de parution. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

**« Harriet !** » s'exclama-t-il.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

« **Tu ne peux pas te servir de ça comme référence pour ton travail ! »**

**« Hmmm… pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

« **Il sort de la Salle-sur-Demande n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui… » **Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard d'Harriet. **« Oh … je vois où tu veux venir. T'inquiète. La grammaire égyptienne n'a pas changé depuis des siècles, ce n'est pas une petite décennie ou deux qui changera cela. C'est juste une grammaire. Comme la Michel en latin ou la RTH en grec. La langue ne change pas. C'est juste pour traduire. Elle n'apparaitra même pas en guise de source. Comme si on mettait une grammaire dans les sources maintenant ! C'est n'importe quoi. A moins d'énoncer un problème épineux de la langue, ce qui n'est pas notre cas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu flippes. »**

**« Il faut que tu sois plus prudente. »**

**« Oui, chef ! »**

**« Rembarque ça. »**

**« Okay…, » **soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être parano pour des broutilles. Tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. »**

**« Avec toi, c'est sûr. Je suis même étonné de ne pas en avoir déjà. »**

**« Je peux toujours m'arranger avec Sirius si tu veux,** » rit la jeune fille. **« Je suis sûre qu'il a encore quelques petits tours dans sa manche. »**

**« Petite Peste ! »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » **rit-elle en retournant vers sa chambre.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »**

**« La permission de fouiller ta bibliothèque pour faire mon devoir pour toi ? »**

Severus fixa son regard sombre sur sa sœur un instant avant de soupirer.

**« Je t'apporterai demain ce que j'ai dans ma bibliothèque qui concerne les propriétés de l'aigue-marine. »**

**« Super ! »**

La jeune fille disparut dans le couloir en sautillant, ignorant clairement les deux Moldus présents à la table. Le Maître des Potions tourna alors son attention sur Pétunia.

**« Bien. On va t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé cette année et ce qu'on prévoit de faire. » **Il jeta un regard à sa mère avant de continuer. «** Je t'ai dit que Merryl était en prison pour une raison aussi stupide et irrecevable que la pureté du sang. Cela s'est fait sans procès. Elle a juste été attaquée à la veille de Noël, une attaque éclair de ce que j'ai pu déterminer. Elle n'a pas eu la possibilité de se défendre. »**

**« Mais elle est une sorcière puissante ! »**

**« C'est vrai. Mais même une femme aussi puissante qu'elle peut avoir un moment d'inattention. Et elle était seule face à plusieurs agresseurs. Son sac à main et sa baguette étaient tombés dans la neige. Aussi puissante soit-elle, je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu de chance. »**

**« Mais tu n'en sais rien. »**

**« Voilà ce que je sais, ce que nous savons. Actuellement, les Gardiens du Berceau se rassemblent et débattent quant aux actions à faire dans le futur pour ramener Merryl chez elle. Des sorciers élémentalistes spécialisés dans l'eau se relaient autour d'Azkaban pour veiller sur elle de loin. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer hélas sans le feu vert de leurs chefs. Sinon, ils l'auraient déjà fait et même détruit Azkaban jusque ses fondations. »**

**« Mais s'ils ne peuvent pas agir, pourquoi restent-ils là ? Ils vont se faire repérer non ? »** demanda la Moldue, confuse.

Les deux sorciers sourirent doucement.

**« Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple de trouver des guerriers de l'eau, en particulier dans une mer aussi agitée que celle autour d'Azkaban, »** répondit Eileen. **« Ils savent bien se cacher. »**

**« Par ailleurs,** » continua Severus. **« De ce que Freeman a pu me rapporter lors de notre dernière entrevue, ils surveillent les énergies présentent dans la prison. Ils y sont très sensibles. Encore plus que nous. Ils surveillent les constantes de Merryl par ce biais. Elle ne va pas bien à ce que j'ai pu comprendre mais vu que c'est Azkaban, c'est encore normal. Les détraqueurs ne sont pas des créatures agréables à vivre, bien au contraire. »**

**« Vous ne pouvez pas la faire sortir de là, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Pas de manière officielle, »** acquiesça Eileen. «** Mais des plans se font pour la faire évader. Hélas, nous seuls, on ne peut pas le faire. Severus est déjà assez dans les ennuis comme ça avec la guerre et Merryl ne supporterait pas qu'il sacrifie ses devoirs envers Harriet pour la sortir de là. »**

**« D'autant plus que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, même si je joins mes forces avec celles de Black et Lupin, »** soupira Severus. **« L'Ordre ne nous aidera pas à la faire sortir, hélas. Le Berceau est notre dernier espoir de la sauver et je sais qu'ils le feront. »**

**« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »** demanda Pétunia.

**« Parce que dès l'instant où j'en ai parlé à Freeman, la terre a tremblé de sa colère et qu'il a contacté directement une personne de Pelhisir. Le Berceau a déclaré officiellement la guerre contre l'Angleterre pour avoir enfermé l'une de ses Gardiennes, et je dirais même héroïne, dans une prison sans le moindre motif valable. C'est une promesse, Pétunia, on va faire sortir Merryl de cet enfer. Nous y travaillons avec le Berceau. »**

Eileen fit un léger sourire encourageant à la Moldue. Elle prit ensuite la parole.

**« Vous resterez bien pour dîner. »**

**« Harriet va apprécier, »** commenta Severus en se massant la nuque.

**« Qu'elle grandisse ! »**

**« Elle va apprécier ce commentaire aussi. »**

**« Oh… Elle l'a … »**

**« Déjà eu. Oui, j'ai entendu. »**

**« Elle n'aura qu'à faire un effort. »**

**« Facile à dire, Maman. »** Il se leva. **« Bon, je passe au château terminer ma potion pour Poppy puis je reviens. »**

**« Va chercher Harriet au passage, »** fit alors la mère. **« J'aurais besoin d'aide en cuisine. »**

L'homme hocha simplement la tête.

**« Comptez-moi dans le lot, »** dit-il simplement.

**« Tu as de la chance, Sirius ne vient pas ce soir. »**

**« Je saute de joie, »** sourit-il en disparaissant dans le couloir. **« Harriet … Maman t'appelle pour l'aider à faire la cuisine. »**

**« J'arrive ! »**


	115. Agir dans l'Urgence

**Chapitre 115 : Agir dans l'Urgence**

Severus marchait dans les rues de Huyton, dans la banlieue de Liverpool. Il profitait à peine de la nature fleurie du mois de mai. Il n'en prenait plus le temps, trop occupé à gérer ses cours et la guerre…

Il se rendait chez Pétunia. Il avait pris sur lui de se rendre régulièrement chez elle pour continuer ce que Merryl avait commencé. C'était complexe mais il arrivait à avancer un peu le travail. Les sortilèges étaient tellement liés aux esprits de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley qu'ils faisaient presque partie d'eux. Presque.

Il frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Vernon Dursley.

**« Mr Snape**, » fit-il en le laissant entrer.

**« Mr Dursley**, » salua le Maître des Potions. **« Pas trop de changements depuis la dernière fois. Nausées ? Impressions étranges ? »**

**« Parfois quelques oublis mais vous avez dit que ce serait normal. »**

**« Oui, en effet. Bonsoir, Mr Dursley, »** dit-il ensuite en direction de l'adolescent installé dans le canapé. **« Bonsoir, Pétunia. »**

**« Bonsoir Severus. »**

Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur une chaise. Il s'installa à table et accepta la tasse de thé.

**« Comment vont Harriet et Alfie ?** » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. **« Ils ne répondent pas à mes lettres. »**

**« Je ne saurais pas trop te dire pour Mr Addington, »** répondit Severus. **« Je ne le fréquente pas plus que cela. Je suis juste son professeur et, au besoin, je le défends contre ma collègue mais… sans plus. Mais Harriet veille sur lui. Et Harriet, c'est Harriet…, »** continua-t-il en soupirant. **« Toujours fonceuse dans ses études, pleine de vie, arrogante. Elle a toujours quelques problèmes avec Ombrage qui la cherche mais… Elle se défend plutôt bien pour ne pas finir à chaque fois en retenue. »**

Il fouilla une poche de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à la Moldue.

**« Et si, elle t'a répondu. Elle n'utilise juste plus de hiboux pour le moment car tout le courrier entrant et sortant de Poudlard est surveillé. »**

**« Et toi, tu acceptes de servir de postier ? »** fit la Moldue en relevant un sourcil.

Elle prit tout de même l'enveloppe et la garda entre les mains.

**« Elle a argumenté pendant vingt minutes pour me convaincre de le faire. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne venais jamais ici. Harriet ne veut juste pas que son courrier soit espionné. Son argument principal était que soit je le faisais, soit c'était Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black. Et je doute fort que tu sois suffisamment familiarisée avec mon monde pour supporter la vue d'un elfe sans te mettre à hurler. »**

**« Pourquoi le courrier de Poudlard est surveillé ? »**

**« Nouveaux décrets d'éducation**, » répondit l'homme en haussant des épaules.

**« Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec … »**

**« Je sais. Mais le Ministère se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Poudlard devient une sorte de mini-dictature pour le moment. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer hélas… Quant aux matières enseignées, elles ont été complètement remaniées. Une catastrophe. »** Severus soupira. **« Mais passons. Tu es pr… »**

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie. Il s'agissait de son miroir. Il le sortit et répondit immédiatement. Le visage de Freeman Addington apparut. Il avait le visage dur avec un léger pli d'inquiétude sur le front. Il se passait quelque chose.

**« Mr Addington ? »** fit le Maître des Potions, les sourcils froncés. **« Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

**« La situation a empiré. Son pronostic vital est maintenant engagé. » **

Severus se redressa, le regard un peu plus inquiet.

**« Combien de temps ? »**

**« Pas beaucoup. Cela change totalement nos plans. Cela se passera ce soir. »**

**« Très bien. Je vais chercher les autres sur le champ. On vous rejoint où ? »**

**« Devant la prison. Dans trois heures. Prenez quelques potions avec vous. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. »**

**« Je le ferai. »**

Freeman Addington hocha la tête et son visage disparut. Severus se leva directement.

**« Je suis désolé, Pétunia. Je dois partir maintenant. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**« Merryl. Son état s'est dégradé. Son évasion se fait ce soir. »**

La Moldue hocha la tête. Elle comprenait.

**« Remets-lui mon bonjour et un bon rétablissement de ma part. »**

**« Je le ferai. »**

Severus partit rapidement et transplana dès qu'il le put. Il partit directement pour Square Grimmaurd pour aller chercher deux maudits Maraudeurs qui étaient – presque – devenus des amis même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, encore moins en présence de témoins !

Il frappa à la porte. Ce fut l'elfe qui lui ouvrit.

**« Où est Black ?** » lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

**« Maître Black est dans le salon avec le Loup-Garou,** » répondit Kreattur avec dédain.

« **Magnifique.** » Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant fi de cris outrés de Lady Walburga Black. « **Black ! Lupin ! »** appela-t-il.

**« Snape ?** » firent les deux Maraudeurs en sortant du salon.

**« Oh ! Mère taisez-vous ! »** s'exclama ensuite Sirius Black en lançant un sortilège vers le portrait. «** On ne s'entend plus penser ! Que se passe-t-il ? »** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

**« Le pronostic vital de Merryl est engagé. Le Berceau va agir ce soir. Addington m'a donné rendez-vous à Azkaban dans un peu moins de trois heures. »**

**« Très bien, on en est,** » fit directement le Sang-Pur.

Severus vit la lueur dans le regard de Black. Il avait de très mauvais souvenirs d'Azkaban et avait une assez bonne idée de ce que Merryl endurait depuis maintenant cinq mois.

**« Allons sortir notre amie de prison, »** ajouta Lupin avec un petit sourire mais le regard luisant.

**« Je savais que vous diriez cela. Je file chez moi récupérer quelques potions et on se retrouve là-bas. »**

xXxXxXx

Severus, Remus et Sirius se tenaient sur le bord de la falaise surplombant la mer. Devant eux se dressait l'immense tour sombre d'Azkaban, entourée par les détraqueurs et battue par les flots agités. L'air était empli d'iode et le vent soufflait rageusement, faisant claquer les robes des sorciers dans le vide. Ils retrouvèrent Freeman Addington un peu plus loin, observant lui aussi la tour d'un œil sombre mais inquiet. Ils le rejoignirent rapidement.

**« Que faisons-nous ? »** demanda Remus.

«** On attend, » **répondit Freeman. **« Les combattants de l'eau agitent les flots pour faire une brèche dans la citadelle et nous permettre d'accéder à l'intérieur sans passer par le poste de garde. »**

**« Où sont-ils ?** » demanda Sirius.

«** Réfléchis, Black,** » rétorqua Severus sur un ton cassant, preuve qu'il était vraiment inquiet quant à la suite des événements. « **Ils sont sous l'eau bien sûr **! »

**« Tout doux, Snape, »** fit Remus. «** Tu n'es pas le seul à être rongé par l'inquiétude. »**

Le Serpentard ne fit qu'hocher la tête et reporta son regard vers l'horizon. Le ciel était assombri par les épais nuages noirs qui déversaient des cordes. Par intermittence, un éclair apparaissait, rapidement suivi du grondement sourd du tonnerre.

Au bruit incessant du vent et du ressac vint s'ajouter progressivement un murmure. L'atmosphère était chargée de tension et de colère à mesure qu'il s'étendait à des lieues à la ronde.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Sirius.

**« Ce sont les combattants de l'eau, »** répondit Freeman. **« Cela a commencé, » **ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt la tour. **« Regardez là-bas, le ressac est devenu plus violent contre la tour. Je le sens jusqu'ici. »**

**« Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec eux ? »** demanda Remus.

**« Mon élément est la terre. Je ne ferais que gêner les autres. Je suis là parce que Merryl est ma meilleure amie et aussi parce que si la tour s'effondre, je pourrais aider à dégager les décombres sans difficulté. »**

**« Et nous ? »**

**« Des visages familiers pourraient faire plaisir à Merryl, »** répondit simplement Freeman. **« Et si jamais les Anglais réagissent, quelques baguettes en plus ne sont jamais de refus. »**

Des fouets et des boules d'eau jaillirent de la mer et frappèrent les murs de la tour avec violence, la faisant trembler. Une alarme stridente se fit entendre au loin et les détraqueurs se mirent à voler rapidement autour de la tour à la recherche des responsables. Azkaban était en état d'alerte. Les quatre sorciers se préparèrent au pire, leur baguette sortie et prête à l'emploi. Des pans de murs se détachèrent de la tour, emportant avec eux quelques cellules et la moitié d'entre elles. Il y eut quelques hurlements paniqués. Des prisonniers qui tombaient dans le vide, emportés avec les murs. D'autres prisonniers, paniqués ou hantés, voire complètement fous, observaient la tempête et le vide depuis le bord de leur cellule à moitié arrachée.

Soudain, il y n'eut plus le moindre son. Plus de ressac, plus de gouttes qui frappaient la pierre, l'eau elle-même semblait s'être immobilisée, les gouttes parsemées dans le ciel, les vagues écumant étrangement.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** demanda Severus qui avait un étrange pressentiment**. « Est-ce que c'est normal ? »**

**« Non… Ce n'est pas normal,** » murmura Freeman alors que lentement un cri strident, semblable à celui d'une bête sauvage, crissait depuis les murs de la prison.

Les eaux refluèrent soudain loin de la tour, faisant apparaître le lit de la mer et les combattants de l'eau. Ces derniers étaient immobiles, le visage tourné à l'opposé de la prison. Le quatuor au sommet de la falaise tourna alors le regard dans cette direction.

**« Est-ce que c'est … ?** » commença Lupin.

**« Une lame de fond, »** fit Severus.

**« Une quoi ? »** demanda Sirius.

**« Un tsunami, **» expliqua le Serpentard en même temps.

**« Et il se dirige droit vers la tour,** » continua Freeman. **« Rien ne se passe comme prévu. »**

Au moment où il disait cela, l'immense vague frappait la prison de plein fouet. D'horribles craquements s'échappèrent de la pierre.

**« La tour s'effondre !** » s'exclama Sirius.

**« Addington ! » **

**« Ce n'est pas moi, Snape, »** répondit Freeman en s'agitant. **« Accrochez-vous. Il va falloir plonger la repêcher. »**

**« J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te mouiller, Snape. »**

**« Black, la ferme ! »**

**« Pfff… Wow ! »**

La terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et Severus se mit d'instinct accroupi afin de garder l'équilibre. Freeman contrôlait leur descente rapide et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sous l'eau sans le moindre dommage. L'eau était sombre et glaciale mais elle semblait un peu plus calme, les remous en étaient étrangement apaisés.

Ils se mirent sous un sortilège de têtenbulle et Freeman leur fit signe de le suivre. L'homme se laissait guider par le lit de la mer, la terre et la pierre, jusqu'au lieu même où le sol tremblait encore de l'effondrement de la prison. Elle lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille le chemin à suivre. En avançant, ils purent remarquer que les guerriers de l'eau apaisaient les courants pour leur permettre d'avancer plus vite. Avec la tour effondrée, Freeman était indispensable pour écarter les décombres et il n'était pas à l'aise, lui le rocher au milieu de l'océan qui n'était pas son élément.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une dizaine de combattants vêtus de rouge les avaient rejoints, les encadrant pour leur frayer un passage là où les courants étaient bien trop fort pour eux. Freeman écarta de nombreux rochers sur leur chemin et sentit une légère pression sur la pierre quelque part devant lui. Son impression fut confirmée par quelques guerriers de l'eau. Elle était là, devant eux, se protégeant avec les dernières onces de magie qu'elle avait encore en elle, elle qui en avait déjà si peu, se protégeait avec la force de désespoir.

Il tendit la main devant lui et la serra en un poing puis de l'autre, il fit un geste sec vers le haut et souleva un amas de décombres. Merryl se tenait recroquevillée sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle était amaigrie mais pas encore dans l'état inquiétant dans lequel Black était en sortant quelques années plus tôt. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de force en lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la femme combattive allongée au sol. Elle était grandement affaiblie à cause des détraqueurs mais aussi pour une autre raison encore indéterminée.

« **Snape**, » fit Freeman.

Le Serpentard s'avança vers Merryl et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il la souleva doucement et la transporta loin des débris. Rapidement, ils partirent vers un lieu plus dégagé pour que Freeman les ramène à la surface.

Severus tenait fermement la rousse dans ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule. Il respirait encore parfaitement sous l'eau. Mais elle semblait si pâle à la lueur de la baguette de Remus non loin. Sirius était là également, le regard fixé sur la rousse, un pli soucieux sur le front, équivalent à celui présent sur le visage de tout le monde.

Une fois de retour sur la berge grâce à Freeman, Severus glissa une main sur le visage de la femme.

« **Merryl**, » dit-il doucement. «** Ouvre-les yeux, ma chérie. Allez, réveille-toi. »**

Il l'observa ouvrir péniblement les yeux, deux émeraudes ternies par l'atmosphère d'Azkaban.

**« Sev ? »**

Sa voix était faible et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

«** On est là, Merryl,** » sourit le Serpentard. « **C'est fini, on va te ramener chez toi. **»

Une femme s'approcha d'eux et agita sa baguette au-dessus de la rousse. Une douce lueur entoura cette dernière un instant avant que la femme ne se tourne vers ses camarades.

**« Il faut la ramener au Berceau au plus vite ! »** dit-elle d'une voix empressée.

**« J'ai emmené avec moi un portoloin, »** répondit Freeman en le sortant de sa poche.

**« Nous venons avec vous,** » fit immédiatement Remus.

Tous reconnurent le grondement du Loup-Garou dans la voix de l'homme. Aucun ne s'écarta, mais comprirent que la décision était sans appel. Merryl faisait étrangement partie de sa meute. Severus et Sirius firent comprendre la même chose par leur regard. Ils étaient une famille.

**« Attrapez-le tous, »** dit simplement Freeman en tendant un parapluie. **« Nous y allons tous. On se retrouve plus tard, »** ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des combattants.

Le portoloin s'activa et les cinq sorciers disparurent de l'Angleterre.


	116. Interrogatoire d'Ombrage

**Chapitre 116 : Interrogatoire d'Ombrage**

Harriet fut réveillée par quelques coups frappés contre sa porte. Elle avisa son réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Elle grogna mais se leva malgré tout. Elle enfila son peignoir bleu et alla ouvrir. Elle vit Alfie à sa porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux à sa présence alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre.

**« Comment es-tu parvenu à monter ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« C'est le dortoir des filles ici ! »**

**« Oh ! Je t'en prie ! »** répliqua-t-il rapidement. **« Tu me connais mieux que ça. Ce n'est qu'un simple sortilège. » **

Elle referma la porte et l'observa un instant appliqué un sort d'intimité sur sa chambre. Elle releva un sourcil.

**« Et que me vaut le plaisir de voir mon cousin frapper à ma porte à cinq heures du matin ? »**

**« Je sais que tu n'as plus ton miroir alors je suis venu t'avertir, »** répondit le blond.

**« M'avertir de quoi ? »** demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

**« Maman n'est plus à Azkaban. Elle a été ramenée au Berceau. »**

**« Quoi ? »** souffla-t-elle, surprise. **« Et … Elle va bien ? »**

Alfie baissa la tête et inspira profondément pour contenir ses émotions. Mais quand il releva la tête, Harriet put lire toute l'inquiétude et même la panique dans son regard émeraude.

**« Non. Elle est actuellement entre les mains des meilleurs guérisseurs. Mais son état n'est pas du tout encourageant. Oncle Freeman m'a juste dit de patienter et de prier. » **

La jeune Prince se rapprocha de son cousin et le prit dans ses bras.

**« Alors patientons et prions pour elle, »** murmura-t-elle en lui apportant une étreinte réconfortante. **« Elle a besoin de notre soutien, même si nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres. »**

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'Harriet ne s'écarte de lui mais elle laissa malgré tout une main sur chaque épaule.

**« Tu veux rester avec moi ou ça ira ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« Euh… Je peux vraiment rester ? »** demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

Il ne voulait sans doute pas la déranger plus longtemps.

**« Bien sûr, d'autant plus que tu sembles avoir besoin de quelqu'un toi aussi. On est une famille. Alors nous allons affronter ça ensemble. »**

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir de sa poche une fiole qu'Harriet reconnut comme une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

**« Je...si jamais ce n'est pas assez...tu pourras jeter un sort de silence ? Je ne veux pas te réveiller si je fais un cauchemar... »**

Harriet se demanda alors quel genre de cauchemars pouvait bien faire le blond pour que cela le réveille malgré une telle potion. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa s'allonger dans son lit. Elle lui fit un doux sourire et le rassura encore de quelques mots apaisants avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle ne pourrait probablement pas se rendormir. Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Merryl n'était plus à Azkaban mais était dans un état préoccupant. Comme elle l'avait dit à son cousin, Harriet fit une petite prière à Magia pour que sa tante s'en sorte.

Quand elle sortit enfin de sa salle de bain, elle entendit le doux ronflement d'Alfie. Il s'était déjà rendormi. Elle sourit doucement en voyant son visage plus ou moins serein et s'installa à son bureau pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et comme les BUSEs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques semaines, elle se plongea dans ses révisions.

Elle entendit dix minutes plus tard quelques petits coups contre sa porte et alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit sans grande surprise son directeur de maison devant la porte.

**« Il y a un homme dans votre chambre, Miss Potter, »** fit le professeur Flitwick sur un ton légèrement désapprobateur.

**« Oui, en effet, »** répondit-elle dans un murmure tout en demandant d'un simple geste au demi-Gobelin de baisser la voix. **« C'est mon cousin, Alfie, »** ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant un peu plus sa porte.

Le professeur Flitwick put voir ainsi le blond endormi dans le lit de la jeune Prince et son visage s'adoucit légèrement. Cette dernière poursuivit toujours dans un murmure pour expliquer sa présence.

**« Il est inquiet pour sa mère, »** dit-elle.

**« Votre tante ? »**

**« En effet, »** répondit-elle simplement.

**« N'était-elle pas enfermée à Azkaban ? »**

**« Était ? »** nota la jeune fille en relevant un sourcil.

Le demi-Gobelin eut un léger sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

**« Les nouvelles vont vite pour qui sait où se renseigner et où écouter, »** lui révéla-t-il dans un murmure.

**« Devons-nous craindre quelque chose ?** » demanda ensuite Harriet.

**« Rien de la plupart des professeurs, Miss Potter. Mais vous connaissez le professeur Ombrage … »**

**« Oui, en effet,** » répondit-elle sombrement en serrant le poing. **« Peut-elle faire quelque chose ? » **

**« Ca … je ne saurais le dire. Cela dépend de vous. »**

**« Je vois… Merci professeur. »**

**« Si votre cousin a besoin de parler, mon bureau est ouvert, » **fit le professeur Flitwick en redescendant les escaliers.

**« Je lui dirais, »** promit-elle avant de refermer sa porte.

xXxXxXx

Harriet marchait dans le couloir en direction de la salle d'étude avec de nombreux autres étudiants de cinquième année. Elle avait besoin de bosser.

**« Miss Potter ! »**

Elle se retourna en retenant un soupir. Ombrage … La sorcière affichait un visage étrangement… neutre. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui préparait ?

**« Oui, professeur ? »** fit-elle, feignant la surprise à la perfection.

**« Venez avec moi. »**

La Serdaigle releva un sourcil mais obéit. Elle partit à travers quelques couloirs en direction du bureau de la sorcière. Elle retint un léger sourire en passant par le marécage laissé par les jumeaux Weasley et rentra dans le bureau juste derrière le crapaud.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et attendit simplement. L'effondrement de la prison d'Azkaban avait fait la une des journaux et il y avait eu quelques rumeurs dans Poudlard mais aucune information particulière. L'attaque n'avait pas encore été revendiquée.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »** fit Harriet partiellement surprise.

**« Ce que vous voulez boire, Miss Potter, »** répéta le Crapaud. **« Du thé ? Du café ? Du jus de citrouille ? »**

Le regard de la jeune Serdaigle s'éclaira de compréhension alors qu'elle se remémorait certains détails de l'ouvrage de J. K. Rowling. Le Veritaserum… Mais était-ce du vrai ou du faux ? Son frère ne lui en avait pas parlé. Dans le doute …

**« Rien, merci professeur, »** répondit-elle avec politesse.

**« Je souhaiterais que vous buviez quelque chose en ma compagnie, »** insista la sorcière sur un ton doucereusement menaçant. **« Choisissez. »**

Harriet retint un soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Cela irait contre toute convenance et elle était bien éduquée. Elle supplia intérieurement qu'elle pourrait faire semblant sans que cela soit flagrant.

**« Très bien… Du thé, dans ce cas,** » répondit-elle. **« Sans lait ni sucre, s'il vous plait. »**

Ombrage prit un soin particulier à préparer la tasse d'Harriet, restant volontairement dos face à cette dernière, dissimulant ainsi ses gestes. Elle pouvait très bien verser quelque chose dans son thé, ce que la Serdaigle était totalement persuadée. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire sans preuve hélas. Et puis pour se plaindre à qui ? Toute plainte devait absolument être faite à la Grande Inquisitrice …

**« Voilà, »** dit Ombrage en lui tendant le thé. **« Buvez-le avant qu'il ne refroidisse, voulez-vous ? » **

Harriet le prit et souffla sur le liquide fumant avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Elle les garda toutefois hermétiquement closes par précaution. Elle vivait quotidiennement avec deux Maîtres des Potions et n'était de ce fait pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège, nom d'un sombral !

**« Maintenant, Miss Potter… Je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation après les pénibles événements de la nuit dernière. »**

**« De la nuit dernière, professeur ? »** fit la Serdaigle, les sourcils froncés. **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Ce qui est arrivé à Azkaban, bien sûr. »**

**« N'est-ce pas contre le règlement ? »** demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

**« Ne vous en faites pas, »** sourit Ombrage avec un petit geste. **« Vous ne serez pas punie, cette fois. » **Le regard du crapaud se posa sur sa tasse l'espace d'une seconde. **« Buvez, buvez, »** reprit-elle ensuite.

Là, Harriet en fut certaine, il y avait quelque chose dans son thé, sinon cette satanée sorcière ne serait pas aussi insistante. Elle continua alors de feindre se désaltérer.

**« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'attaque d'Azkaban ? »**

**« Concrètement ? »** répondit la jeune fille. **« Rien de plus que ce qui est paru dans le journal, professeur. »**

**« Miss Potter, cessons les enfantillages, voulez-vous ? Je sais parfaitement que vous savez ce qui s'est passé. Votre tante n'était-elle pas à Azkaban ? »**

**« Parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie des rescapés ? »** demanda alors Harriet, feignant l'inquiétude. **« Oh Merlin … Mais que dira Tante Pétunia ?** »

Oui, elle venait de dire Tante Pétunia. Elle la détestait – enfin, moins maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité – mais en ce moment, elle pouvait clairement jouer cette carte.

**« Tante Pétunia ? Qui est cette femme, Miss Potter ? »**

**« Ma tante, Pétunia Dursley, l'autre sœur de ma mère, Lily Evans-Potter. Une Moldue. Elles ont repris contacts il y a quelques temps. Elle va être totalement bouleversée quand elle apprendra ce qui est arrivé à Merryl à Azkaban. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais lui dire ! »**

Harriet, en parfaite actrice, feignit l'hystérie et se leva pour marcher et se frotta les mains avec une fausse anxiété.

**« Vous êtes sûre qu'elle ne fait pas partie des rescapés ? Merryl a péri ? Dites-moi la vérité, professeur ! Merryl n'est pas … »**

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle reporta son regard sur le Crapaud et lut de la surprise avec une – très – légère consternation sur le visage. Elle avait réussi sa petite comédie. Maintenant, elle devait continuer à jouer cette carte.

**« Du calme, Miss Potter. Votre tante est vivante. »**

**« Alors où est-elle ? »**

**« Elle ne fait ni partie des victimes de l'attaque, ni des rescapés. Mais des hommes ont été vus au large d'Azkaban après l'attaque. »**

**« Des hommes ? Qui ? Ont-ils enlevés ma tante ? Etaient-ils vêtus de noirs ? Portaient-ils un masque ? »**

Ombrage fronça les sourcils à ses questions. Harriet connaissait déjà les réponses mais cela la menait vers une version plausible de son mensonge qui la ramenait à énoncer une vérité par la suite. Et il n'y a pas de meilleur mensonge que ceux ayant une part de vérité en eux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils seraient vêtus de noir ? » **

**« Parce que les partisans de Voldemort sont vêtus de noir et que capturer ma tante serait le meilleur moyen de m'atteindre ! Voldemort sait parfaitement que je tiens à elle ! Oh Merlin… J'espère qu'elle ne finira pas comme ma mère… ou pire les Londubat. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Encore une personne morte par ma faute ! »**

Tout en disant cela, elle continuait à marcher et à serrer 'anxieusement' ses mains. Sa peau blanchissait là où elle la serrait avec force pour que cela paraisse plus crédible.

**« Le mage noir n'est pas de re… »**

**« Restez dans votre illusion de monde en paix si vous le souhaitez professeur ! »** s'exclama Harriet dont la voix montait pour exprimer un certain stress. **« Je sais ce que je dis ! Il est de retour ! Et maintenant il a ma tante ! Les mangemorts l'ont enlevée ! »**

**« Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts qui l'ont emmenée ! »** cria presque Ombrage. **« Ces hommes étaient vêtus de bleu ! Cessez de parler de ce complot concernant ce prétendu retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »**

**« Il n'empêche que j'y crois dur comme fer à son retour ! »** Harriet resta silencieuse quelques secondes. **« Attendez une minute. Des hommes vêtus … de bleu ?! »**

**« Parfaitement, Miss Potter. »** Ombrage inspira pour reprendre son calme et lui présenta la chaise. **« Rasseyez-vous et buvez. Cela vous détendra. »**

La Serdaigle obéit et 'but' une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

**« A votre avis, »** continua le Crapaud**. « Qui pourraient être ces personnes ? »**

**« Des hommes vêtus de bleu ? »** réfléchit la jeune fille. **« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas professeur. A part les Mangemorts, je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir capturer ma mère. A moins peut-être… »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas … Vous avez déclaré la guerre contre Pelhisir pour l'enfermement de ma tante. Peut-être sont-ils venus la libérer. »**

**« Est-ce une affirmation ? »**

**« Une hypothèse, professeur, » **corrigea la jeune fille. **« Les hommes qui sont venus il y a quelques temps avec le Gardien Hiro Huan étaient, pour certains, vêtus de bleu. Tous des combattants de Pelhisir. Un guerrier de l'eau vous a d'ailleurs agressée. »**

Ombrage la laissa sur ce point. C'était une hypothèse plausible sur base de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Harriet respira profondément.

**« Je vais devoir envoyer une lettre à Tante Pétunia, »** fit-elle ensuite. **« Et parler aussi à Alfie. Il doit certainement se faire un sang d'encre ! Quelle piètre cousine je fais ! »**

**« Je suis sûre que vous êtes une cousine exemplaire, »** fit Ombrage d'une voix douce, certainement pour l'amadouer.

Harriet resta discrètement sur ses gardes. En effet, elle lui demanda de boire encore. La jeune fille fut contrainte de boire son thé cette fois car la tasse étant petite, elle ne pouvait clairement pas feindre indéfiniment. Elle ne sentit toutefois rien du tout, aucune différence. Il n'y avait pas de véritserum. Ou du moins, s'il y avait, il ne devait pas être correctement préparé.

**« J'ai une autre question. »**

**« Oui, professeur ? »**

**« Où est Dumbledore ? »**

**« Comment le saurais-je ? »** répliqua Harriet en secouant la tête. « **De ce que je sais, la dernière fois que le professeur Dumbledore a croisé la route de ma mère, cela a bien failli mal finir pour elle. Plus loin je suis de cet homme, mieux je me porte. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de l'avoir chassé de Poudlard. Je me sens bien plus rassurée loin de son influence et de son pouvoir. »**

Brosser Ombrage dans le sens du poil pour qu'elle la laisse partir. De toute façon, elle ne portait clairement pas Dumbledore dans son cœur. Elle n'avait pas spécialement à dire pourquoi devant cette sorcière. Si elle voulait vraiment le savoir, elle n'avait qu'à récupérer les articles de journaux parlant de son procès devant Magia.

**« Mais je vous en prie, Miss Potter,** » sourit Ombrage. **« Vous pouvez y aller. » **

Harriet se leva et remit son sac sur l'épaule. Elle s'arrêta toutefois quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée de la porte, quand le Crapaud l'interpela à nouveau.

**« Oui, professeur ? »**

**« Savez-vous par hasard où est le professeur Snape ? »**

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu au petit-déjeuner ni au dîner. Où pouvait être son frère ?

**« Je ne sais pas professeur. Pourquoi cette question ? »**

**« Parce que le professeur Snape semble vous accorder une attention toute particulière. J'ai supposé que vous étiez proches. »**

**« Dans un sens, c'est vrai. Le professeur Snape est en couple avec ma tante Merryl. Cette relation a rendu nos échanges un peu plus familiers certes mais sans plus. Il reste principalement mon professeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de sa vie en dehors des heures de cours. A part qu'il passe certainement beaucoup de temps au-dessus d'un chaudron, je ne peux absolument rien vous dire sur lui. »**

**« Comment savez-vous qu'il passe beaucoup de temps au-dessus d'un chaudron si vous ne savez rien de lui ? »**

**« Pour deux raisons évidentes, professeur, »** répondit Harriet. **« La première, il est Maître en Potions. C'est son art. Et il publie quelques articles parfois, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il fait des recherches et essais dans son bureau, entre quelques heures de cours. La seconde, eh bien… Rien qu'à voir l'état de ses cheveux, c'est évident ! Il passe tellement sa vie au-dessus de chaudrons qu'il est obligé de se badigeonner les cheveux de lotions pour les protéger ! Cela faisait d'ailleurs souvent l'objet de remarques de Merryl quand nous prenions le thé ensemble et qu'il sortait de son laboratoire … Autre chose ? »**

**« Non. Je vous remercie, Miss Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. »**

La Serdaigle sortit mais ne prit pas la direction de la salle d'étude comme elle l'avait prévu à l'origine. Après tout, elle devait 'parler' avec Alfie. Si cela devait être rapporté à Ombrage, elle passerait pour la gentille cousine attentionnée. Mais elle avait besoin du miroir de son cousin, n'ayant plus le sien. Elle alla donc se poster à côté de la classe d'Alfie en attendant la fin de son cours de métamorphoses.

xXxXxXx

Severus était assis sur un siège dans la salle d'attente. Black et Lupin n'étaient pas loin et discutaient à voix basse, cherchant à se rassurer en se racontant quelques petites anecdotes. Le Serpentard faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer et rongeait son anxiété en silence en attendant des nouvelles de l'état de Merryl.

De ce que Freeman avait pu lui dire avant de repartir travailler, c'était que les pronostics n'étaient vraiment pas bons. Cela n'avait pas arrangé l'état psychologique de Severus mais il faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Il devait rester fort. Non seulement pour Harriet, mais aussi pour le jeune Alfie. Surtout pour ce dernier, Harriet survivrait certainement. Elle avait déjà vécu pire et avait même rencontré la mort en face plus d'une fois. Les terribles coups du destin, même s'il faisait mal au cœur, elle connaissait pour avoir déjà beaucoup perdu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du jeune Serdaigle qui n'avait encore rien perdu dans sa vie. Severus se promit d'être là pour lui dans le cas où Merryl …

Il ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de penser de trop à cette éventualité. La perdre elle aussi était comme un film d'horreur. Une deuxième Evans de perdue. Il serait totalement anéanti.

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par la sonnerie de son miroir. Il le sortit et vit que l'objet principal de ses serments l'appelait justement.

**« Mr Addington ? »** fit-il d'une voix neutre. **« Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

Le visage du Serdaigle fit un bref sourire avant de regarder quelque chose au loin.

**« Tiens. Sois brève, j'ai encore un cours moi. »**

**« D'accord, »** fit la voix d'Harriet.

Le visage de cette dernière apparut dans le miroir.

**« Salut Sev. Je ne sais pas où tu es. »**

**« Je suis…. »**

**« Non tais-toi. Je ne veux absolument pas le savoir. Ombrage viens de me choper pour un interrogatoire. Avec veritaserum, je pense. »**

**« Ce n'est pas du vrai. »**

**« Je m'en suis aperçue à la fin quand je n'ai plus pu prétendre le boire. Mais… »** Harriet soupira. **« Elle m'a posé des questions sur Azkaban, sur Merryl et dans l'ensemble, ça a été. Mais avant de partir, elle m'a posé une question sur ton absence. T'es dans de beaux draps. »**

**« Je m'en fiche. »**

**« Je m'en doute. C'est Ombrage. Mais comme ça, tu as le temps de te trouver une excuse en béton armé. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« De rien. Ca sert à ça la famille. Bon, je te laisse. Alfie doit retourner en cours. »**

Son visage s'effaça pour ne plus laisser qu'une surface réfléchissante. Severus observa son propre reflet et vit de la peur dans son regard. Il rangea rapidement son miroir pour ne plus avoir à se regarder et retourna à ses pensées.

Il ne dut pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps car un médicomage s'adressa à eux une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

**« Vous êtes là pour Merryl Evans ? »** Les trois anglais confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. **« Qui est Severus Snape ? »**

**« C'est moi, »** répondit l'homme. **« Je suis le compagnon de Merryl. »**

**« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. » **


	117. Un Donneur Compatible

**Chapitre 117 : Un Donneur Compatible**

Il ne dut pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps car un médicomage s'adressa à eux une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

**« Vous êtes là pour Merryl Evans ? »** Les trois anglais confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. **« Qui est Severus Snape ? »**

**« C'est moi, »** répondit l'homme. **« Je suis le compagnon de Merryl. »**

**« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. »**

Le Médicomagie invita Severus à le suivre dans la salle d'osculation d'où il venait.

**« Mr Snape, je pense que voir sera bien plus clair que de simples explications alors suivez-moi. »**

Il ouvrit une deuxième porte au fond de la salle au moyen d'empreintes magiques et fit entrer le sorcier en premier.

La salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était vide à l'exception d'un appareil où apparaissaient des informations incompréhensibles pour Severus et d'un grand bassin entouré d'une barrière magique permettant de voir ce qui se passait sous l'eau. Là, sous l'eau, se tenait Merryl, semblant seulement endormie bien qu'amaigrie.

**« La gardienne souffre bien sûr des traitements faits à Azkaban, à savoir la dénutrition et la déshydratation mais également du mal plus terrible. Il ne reste presque plus une goutte de magie en elle et le temps qu'elle se reforme, Merryl Evans ne se réveillera pas. Il est même possible qu'elle ne se réveille pas du tout. »**

Severus déglutit en entendant cela. Il hocha malgré tout la tête, silencieux, pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il gardait son regard sombre sur sa compagne, incertain de ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Un geste du médicomage le fit reporter son attention sur lui.

**« Mais je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour elle**, » dit ce dernier.

Il guida le Maître des Potions vers une autre barrière, cette fois verticale derrière laquelle se tenait une sorte d'incubateur. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut la toute petite silhouette d'un bébé, à peine plus grand que sa main. Il l'observa quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de reporter son regard onyx sur le médicomage.

**« Vous êtes le compagnon de notre Gardienne, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« C'est exact, »** répondit Severus, perdu.

**« Alors, bien que le moment soit terrible pour vous, je vous souhaite toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes père d'une petite fille. »**

Durant les instants qui suivirent, il n'entendit plus grand-chose. Il était en état de choc. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'être père. Le retour de sa famille, de sa mère, l'ajout d'Harriet et puis de Merryl, et par extension le fils de cette dernière était déjà un merveilleux cadeau pour lui.

Severus se sentit comme dans un brouillard opaque, plus capable de réfléchir plus loin que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il marcha, se laissant guider doucement par la main du médicomage. Il l'entendit vaguement parler aux deux Gryffondors qui l'accompagnaient mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre du sens sur les mots. Son esprit était empli de la vision de sa compagne plongée dans un profond coma et sa … sa fille, née sans doute durant l'opération, bien petite à son goût pour un bébé. Il n'avait même pas pu les approcher, séparé d'elles deux par une barrière qui garantissait au mieux leur survie.

En effet, elles n'étaient pas encore sauves. Ils pouvaient les perdre à tout instant et était impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elles, ses talents de potionniste étaient tout bonnement inutiles et il n'était pas un donneur compatible…

Il resta immobile pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, mais peut-être n'était-ce que quelques minutes ou heures, il n'en savait rien. Il était tout simplement perdu. Il revint partiellement à lui quand une main douce mais réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de celle de Black.

**« Je n'ai pas de mot à te dire qui serait suffisamment fort pour t'expliquer tout ce que nous ressentons, »** fit le Gryffondor d'une voix grave. **« Et je ne voudrais pas non plus provoquer le sort ou te bercer de faux espoirs, je sais que tu n'es pas homme à les écouter. Mais sache qu'on est là, Snape. Malgré notre passé, on est une famille maintenant. On ne se lâchera plus. »**

Severus hocha la tête et accepta la main tendue devant lui. Il la serra volontiers.

**« Merci,** » murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

**« Ils ont trouvé un donneur compatible, »** informa ensuite Lupin.

Les yeux onyx se tournèrent vers le Loup-Garou avec une infime lueur d'espoir.

**« Qui ? »**

**« Son fils, Alfie. »**

Severus déglutit et fit de son mieux pour remettre tous ses sentiments derrière ses boucliers d'occlumancie. Ici, il était inutile et se lamenter sur son sort n'aiderait personne. Il se frotta les yeux, se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'il pleurait. Cette situation le dépassait vraiment.

« **Il va falloir aller le chercher,** » répliqua-t-il alors.

« **Freeman est déjà parti le chercher,** » fit Black.

**« Ne risque-t-il pas des problèmes avec son père ? **» demanda Lupin.

« **Non,** » firent ensemble Severus et Sirius.

« **Freeman est le Lord de la famille Addington**, » continua le Gryffondor. « **Thorin Addington ne pourra rien dire. »**

**« Et Lady Addington. »**

**« L'avantage d'une société patriarcale est que quand il y a un homme au pouvoir, la femme n'a rien à dire, **» rétorqua Severus d'une voix acerbe. « **Freeman a l'avantage sur sa mère sur ce point de vue-là. »**

**« Et le Ministère ? Ombrage ? »**

**« Ils ne pourront pas empêcher un Lord régnant de revendiquer la présence de son héritier pour des raisons qu'il n'est en rien obligé de divulguer,** » répliqua Severus. **« L'avantage de faire partie des vieilles familles nobles. Leur existence est plus ancienne que le ministère et elles peuvent encore agir sans leur aval, notamment dans la réquisition de la présence des héritiers auprès de leur Lord. »**

**« Exactement,** » sourit Black. « **Et techniquement, Eileen ou même moi pourrions en faire autant avec Harriet. Mais ce ne serait pas très malin de le faire maintenant. Elle a ses examens d'un côté, mais ce serait aussi donner une piste sur le motif de leur présence. »**

**« J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses réfléchir comme un Serpentard, Black,** » commenta le Maître des Potions. **« Cela change**. »

**« J'ai beau avoir été réparti à Gryffondor, je reste encore un Black ! »**

Il n'y eut qu'un sourire bref et en coin sur le visage des trois anglais avant de rapidement disparaître. Aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à s'amuser.

**« Il va falloir que je retourne en Angleterre, »** commenta ensuite le Serpentard. **« Harriet a dit que j'aurais des ennuis. »**

**« Tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'ai réquisitionné ta présence pour une expertise, » **fit simplement Sirius en agitant la main.

**« Toi ? Tu me donnes un alibi ? »**

**« Qui en plus ne sera contesté par personne puisque nous sommes réputés nous détester et que nous étions en plus ennemis au collège. Et qu'ils essaient de te foutre des emmerdes ! En tant que Lord je n'ai pas à me justifier tant que je n'enfreins pas les lois ! »**

xXxXxXx

Les trois Anglais patientaient l'arrivée de Freeman et d'Alfie Addington. Avec eux, ils en sauraient un petit peu plus sur l'état de Merryl et sa fille dans la pièce d'à côté et comment il pourrait s'améliorer.

Les deux blonds arrivèrent bien vite et les trois hommes déjà présents se demandèrent comment Freeman avait bien pu être si rapide. Ils se focalisèrent toutefois sur ce qui se passait. Le médicomage les fit tous entrer dans la salle pour qu'ils n'encombrent plus la salle d'attente et expliqua la situation au jeune Addington.

**« Donc ... vous êtes en train de me dire que sans cette chose, ma mère ne serait pas dans cet état et maintenant vous me dites que je devrais lui transfuser de ma magie alors que si ça se trouve, Maman va mourir par sa faute ?! »** dit froidement le petit blond les larmes aux yeux.

Severus déglutit difficilement à de tels mots. Il fit toutefois un geste aux deux Gryffondors de se taire. Ce n'était pas avec des cris outrés qu'on pouvait régler ce genre de cas mais bien par des explications. Après tout, Alfie n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Il ne devait pas tout comprendre ni même voir de la même manière qu'eux.

**« Mr Addington**, » fit-il aussi calmement que possible. **« Alfie… »**

Il se rapprocha du Serdaigle et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Il s'abaissa pour être à la même hauteur que lui avant de continuer.

**« Je conçois que ce soit difficile pour vous. Merryl est votre mère. Et on vous demande de faire le choix le plus difficile de votre vie. Mais avant que vous ne le fassiez, sachez que cet être derrière cette barrière n'est pas une chose. Elle n'est pas un monstre. Elle est votre petite sœur. Ma fille également. Mais avant tout, elle est un être innocent qui n'a pas eu tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour grandir correctement au sein de votre mère. Elles ont soufferts toutes les deux à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous obliger à choisir entre votre mère ou votre sœur. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à sauver l'une au détriment de l'autre. »**

Le blond fixait l'homme avec attention alors que des larmes perlaient doucement dans ses yeux.

**« Je sais que je vous ai fait une promesse de faire tout mon possible pour sauver votre mère. Pour la préserver. Je … je l'aime plus que ma propre vie et si je pouvais, je sacrifierai la mienne pour elle. Mais j'ai aussi fait une autre promesse il y a longtemps, celle de ne jamais faire souffrir un enfant. Votre sœur a souffert des mauvais traitements subis par votre mère. Et contrairement à votre mère qui a déjà connu des situations extrêmement difficiles, elle, elle n'y était pas préparée. Un bébé a besoin d'attention et d'amour et non d'être rejeté comme un monstre dans un placard, abandonné et livré à lui-même. »**

Il inspira profondément pour contrôler sa voix alors qu'il voulait se montrer fort pour le jeune homme.

**« Je sais que le choix est dur et même cruel pour vous mais veuillez, s'il vous plait, réanalyser la situation en considérant cet être comme votre sœur qui a besoin de sa famille et non comme un monstre. Car ça, je suis sûre que ni votre mère, ni même Harriet n'auraient toléré que vous traitiez par un tel nom un enfant innocent. »**

Le garçon détourna le regard, les yeux soudain secs et l'expression vide. Ses yeux remontèrent un instant vers le berceau, de l'autre côté de la barrière et il se tourna vers le médicomage qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

**« Je veux entrer là-dedans**, » fit Alfie, le visage imperturbable.

**« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, Mr Evans ?** » demanda le médicomage tendu.

« **Je veux ...voir de plus près**..., » souffla le petit blond

**« J'avouerai que moi aussi, j'aimerais la voir, »** ajouta Severus, la main toujours sur l'épaule d'Alfie. « **Si c'est possible évidemment**, » ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur sa fille à travers la barrière.

**« Eh bien, pour l'instant, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne des forces, je pense que seule la magie de Mr Evans serait la moins agressive possible pour elle. Navré, Mr Snape. »**

Severus déglutit mais accepta de rester en retrait.

**« Je peux néanmoins rapprocher le berceau de la vitre si vous le souhaitez ? »** proposa le médicomage

**« S'il vous plait oui. »**

Le médicomage vérifia une dernière fois le panneau de contrôle puis fit signe au jeune blond de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée au moyen de son empreinte magique, enregistra celle du garçon dans les données et le laissa entrer. Il avança le berceau contre la vitre puis ressortit pour laisser le jeune homme avec le bébé.

Alfie resta là, juste devant le berceau à observer la petite chose qui s'y trouvait. De loin, elle avait l'air minuscule. Elle n'en avait pas que l'air d'ailleurs ! Il s'agissait, après-tout, d'un bébé prématuré d'environs six mois, presque sept. Alfie resta là un moment à la fixer, observant les quelques reflets sur son crâne semblant être un tout début de cheveux très clairs, la peau toute bouffie et les minuscules menottes, …

D'un coup, sans prévenir, faisant sursauter les autres de l'autre côté de la vitre, il se pencha au-dessus du berceau et tendit les bras. Il les stoppa juste avant de pouvoir la toucher puis enfin se décida et frôla doucement de ses doigts une joue rebondie.

Il retira sa main rapidement lorsqu'une des petites mains du bébé bougea et il se recula. Il fronça les sourcils et observa ce qui l'entourait sous le regard des autres. Enfin, il sortit sa baguette, créant du remue-ménage de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il fit apparaître une peluche en forme de dauphin et la déposa dans le berceau, juste à côté du bébé. Il rangea sa baguette puis s'approcha de la porte pour sortir.

**« Quand vous m'aurez prouvé via des statistiques que c'est la seule solution et qu'elle est bien celle avec le plus...de ...chances... je verrais. Mais sinon, je veux aider les deux. » **

Puis, il quitta la pièce pour retourner dans la salle d'attente, laissant les adultes discuter.


	118. La Solution d'Alfie

**Chapitre 118 : La Solution d'Alfie**

Severus se tenait devant la barrière à observer tantôt sa compagne, tantôt sa fille, en attendant plus d'informations de la part du médicomage et la décision d'Alfie. C'était merveilleux de sa part de vouloir sauver les deux mais… et s'il ne pouvait en sauver qu'une ? Comment cela se passerait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Severus en avait la gorge serrée alors qu'il était totalement impuissant dans cette affaire.

Il avait proposé de faire venir Harriet qui était de la famille pour savoir si elle était compatible pour Merryl mais il s'était avéré que non hélas, l'adoption par le sang avait légèrement altéré sa magie. Sans parler de l'horcruxe qui l'avait pendant un temps habitée. Les vies de Merryl et de la petite encore non baptisée étaient entre les mains d'Alfie.

Il fallut attendre un peu plus d'une heure avant qu'Alfie ne refasse son apparition, entrant comme un boulet de canon avec un tas de feuilles en main. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis et l'air de quelqu'un qui manquait de sommeil.

Il fonça directement vers le médicomage en tendant les documents.

**« J'ai fait des calculs et je les ai fait vérifier au moins dix fois par ce vieux cinglé de Gévaudan. »**

**« Je … pardonnez-moi, Mr Evans, mais je n'ai jamais été doué en mathématiques, »** soupira le guérisseur.

**« Selon toutes les informations que j'ai lues, un bébé a besoin de dix fois moins de magie qu'un adulte. **_**Donc**_** je pourrais donner dix pourcents de a magie à … à … euh… bref … et donner quarante autres pourcents à Maman ! Et cela toutes les semaines ! »**

**« Eh bien, la dose m'a l'air bonne pour le bébé mais il faudrait tester pour voir si elle ne fait pas de rejet. »**

**« Ce sera éreintant, »** fit remarquer Severus qui avait tout écouté. **« Que suggérez-vous pour que Mr Addington puisse assumer ce transfert toutes les semaines sans risquer sa propre santé. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il reste un étudiant et pratique en plus la magie en cours et est susceptible d'en être fatigué. »**

**« J'ai déjà tout prévu ! »** répondit Alfie, extatique, à la place du médicomage. **« Il faudra que je suive un régime alimentaire et de sommeil strict, que je prenne des potions de régénération magique au cas où … et pour mes cours, le professeur Flitwick, que je viens de contacter par miroir, a dit que si j'avais une dispense médicale, je pouvais passer les épreuves écrites par correspondance sous surveillance et pour la pratique être noté via les notes eues tout au long de l'année ! »**

**« Cela me semble être un bon protocole en effet,** » répondit l'homme en blouse. **« Et si Mr Evans est suivi par un guérisseur tout devrait se passer à merveille**. »

Le Maître des potions hocha la tête et se tourna vers le jeune blond.

**« Je préparerai personnellement les potions de régénération. C'est tout ce que je peux encore faire. Mais pour ce qui est des cours… Avez-vous une bonne moyenne auprès du professeur Ombrage ? Je la sais encore plus injuste que moi avec les notes… »**

**« J'ai une mémoire photographique qui me permet de recracher au mot près tout ce qui se trouve dans son livre de cours et toutes les semaines, je reçois une lettre de remerciements de sa part car je lui laisse une boîte de ses friandises préférées sur son bureau, **» répondit Alfie avec un air angélique. **« Je n'ai jamais eu que des O à ses cours et je lui lèche tellement les pompes qu'elle m'a déjà donné des points et proposé de m'aider à 'monter les échelons au ministère'. Donc… cela devrait aller si je lui dis que je me suis porté volontaire pour transfuser de ma magie à une vieille sorcière Sang-Pure malade. »**

Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'avait rien vu de tout cela durant l'année. Mais c'était … du génie ! Certes, il ne l'aurait personnellement pas fait car il trouvait la femme odieuse mais … pour quelqu'un dans la position d'Alfie, pourquoi pas. Cela le protégeait et lui garantissait la tranquillité. C'était un peu hypocrite. Mais avec cette satanée sorcière, utiliser sa propre arme contre elle-même, c'était une bonne chose. Du moins quand on pouvait le supporter. Hélas pour Harriet et Severus, l'hypocrisie n'était pas du tout leur truc. Ils préféraient de loin faire face, chacun à leur façon, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient un point de vue bien particulier par rapport à tout cela. Sans parler des punitions et de la guerre autour. Tout le contexte les rendait plus à fleur de peau quand ils faisaient face à cette femme.

**« C'est une manière comme une autre d'avoir la paix, »** dit-il simplement. **« Mais ne le dites jamais à Harriet, elle pourrait peut-être mal le prendre. Elle déteste vraiment Ombrage et savoir que vous lui léchez les bottes pourrait laisser un froid entre vous. »**

**« En fait, je ne lui lèche pas vraiment les bottes. Un jour, j'ai lu un article sur des scientifiques moldus qui testaient le comportement des rats en les dressant avec une méthode bien précise. Ils usaient d'un ton doux avec des suggestions formulées positivement et quand le rat faisait ce qu'on lui disait, ils le récompensaient et … Voilà, je m'ennuyais et j'ai essayé sur Ombrage avec des chocolats. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela fonctionnerait. En tout cas, ne vous en faites pas, je cache bien pire sans que personne ne soit au courant. »**

Severus ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin.

**« Vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère**, » dit-il simplement.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur sa fille un instant avant de sentir son bras gauche brûler. Il le massa doucement en soupirant.

**« Il faut que je reparte pour l'Angleterre**, » fit-il en se tournant vers Black qui était dans la pièce également. « **Black, tu me tiens au courant ? »**

**« Je te ferais savoir s'il y a le moindre changement,** » confirma le Maraudeur. « **Vas-y. »**

**« Veillez sur votre sœur et votre mère, Alfie,** » dit ensuite Severus en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune blond. « **Elles ont besoin de vous plus que jamais. »**

**« Ouais, ouais… Dites, Guérisseur Stroud, est-ce que vous me laisseriez votre laboratoire pour que je vérifie l'une de mes théories en attendant que vous ayez fini de préparer tout ce qu'il vous faut pour la transfusion ?** » demanda Alfie. « **Promis je ne le salirai pas… trop. »**

« **Allez plutôt faire vos devoirs, Mr Evans, **» le remballa le médicomage avec un regard méfiant. « **Et si vous êtes sage, vous aurez peut-être une brique de jus de mangue. » **

Severus fixa le jeune blond avec un sourcil relevé. Il avait un sourire de prédateur quand il avait fait sa demande. Cela lui donnait un peu froid dans le dos, un peu comme avec les Maraudeurs quand ils étaient sur le point de faire une mauvaise blague mais qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi ni comment s'en défendre.

**« Je crois que tu vas t'amuser avec lui, Black,** » commenta-t-il. « **Il me fait penser à vous, parfois… »**

**« File voir ce que l'autre taré veut au lieu de dire des bêtises, **» rétorqua le Gryffondor.

**« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?** » fit le Maître des Potions avec un léger sourire.

« **J'en suis aussi surpris que toi. Allez. Je veille au grain. Et je ne prévois aucune farce, moi. Le moment ne s'y prête pas. »**

**« Merci. »**

Severus sortit de l'hôpital et traversa la place des miroirs jusqu'au poste de contrôle des transports par portoloin. Il en demanda un d'urgence pour l'Angleterre. Les hommes le regardèrent avec suspicion pendant un instant, puisque le Berceau était en guerre contre ce pays, mais l'un d'eux le reconnut comme le compagnon de Merryl. Il lui remit alors une simple pierre et lui indiqua un espace où il pourrait l'activer sans soucis. Le Serpentard le remercia et retourna en Angleterre.

xXxXxXx

Harriet pénétra dans la Salle-sur-Demande et retira sa cape. Elle vint immédiatement embrasser sa mère et elles attendirent que Severus les rejoignent pour avoir des nouvelles.

Quand le Maître des Potions arriva, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face des deux sorcières, surprenant ces dernières par ce manque d'élégance.

**« Oula…,** » fit la jeune fille. « **Soit tu es fatigué, soit c'est grave. »**

**« Les deux,** » répondit l'homme dans un soupir.

**« C'est pour ça qu'Alfie n'est pas là ? »**

**« Oui, il est au Berceau. »**

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se pencha en avant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa mère se déplacer pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et lui frotter doucement le dos.

**« Raconte-nous,** » dit-elle simplement.

**« Dès que nous l'avons sortie d'Azkaban, nous sommes partis pour le Berceau en urgence. Elle est restée longtemps inaccessible pour subir une intervention. »**

**« C'est grave ? » **demanda Harriet.

**« L'intervention en soi non,** » répondit Severus. **« J'ai compris après pourquoi. »** Il se tourna vers sa mère. **« Tu es grand-mère. »**

« **Quoi ?** » fit Eileen d'une petite voix surprise.

« **Merryl était enceinte. C'est une fille. Elle est prématurée. »**

**« Comment elle s'appelle ? **» demanda alors la Serdaigle avec un sourire.

« **Elle n'a pas encore de nom.** »

**« Mais… »**

**« Merryl est dans le coma, Harriet. Et si …** » Il inspira profondément avant de tout lâcher. **« Et si Alfie échoue, ou s'il y a un rejet de la part de l'une d'entre elles, elles ne survivront pas. Et non, tu ne peux rien faire, j'ai déjà demandé. Tu n'es pas compatible pour donner de ta magie.** »

« **L'enfant est affectée à cause de ce qu'a subi Merryl, c'est ça ? »**

**« Elle n'a pas eu l'énergie magique nécessaire pour se développer,** » confirma Severus. « **Elle est entièrement formée physiquement, son noyau magique est bien là, mais il est instable. Quant à Merryl, elle est complètement vidée. Je n'ai même pas pu les approcher. L'une est sous l'eau et l'autre derrière une barrière. Seul Alfie peut être présent à leurs côtés pour la transfusion magique**. »

Il soupira encore et accepta volontiers le câlin de réconfort de sa mère, puis de sa sœur.

**« Tu as une photo de la petite ? »** demanda ensuite Eileen avec un doux sourire.

**« Hmmm… oui. Black en a pris une tout à l'heure pendant qu'Alfie lui faisait un transfert magique. »**

Severus fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son miroir et sélectionna le fichier avec la dite photo. Et comme toute photo sorcière, elle était animée. On y voyait Alfie torse nu, tenant sa petite sœur dans les bras. Il avait une brique de jus de mangue dans sa main libre et la paille en bouche. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière avec un petit sourire avant de relever la tête et d'afficher un air indigné. Sans doute le fait que Sirius le prenait en photo…

Eileen sourit en voyant cela même si elle était inquiète en elle-même, ayant compris que ce petit bonheur pourrait bien n'être qu'éphémère.

**« Elle est … très moche,** » fit Harriet après avoir regardé la photo.

« **Harriet…** »

« **Sev… C'est un bébé… elle vient de naître. Evidemment qu'elle est moche ! »** Eileen pouffa doucement. **« Repose-moi la question dans six ou huit mois et tu verras que je te dirais qu'elle est trop gnou mais là non ! Je suis désolée ! »**

Leur mère rit encore un peu avant de répondre au regard noir de son fils.

**« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais**, » fit-elle, amusée. « **Tu n'étais pas si beau que cela à ta naissance. Tu étais tout fripé avec une petite touffe sombre sur la tête. Ton père voulait à peine te regarder. »**

**« Pour le peu qu'il m'a regardé, »** rétorqua l'homme d'une voix amère.

**« Quand tu étais petit, il s'occupait beaucoup de toi. »** Elle soupira. **« Tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que tu as fait ton premier accident magique assez jeune… »**

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

**« Allez, cessons de parler des indésirables et espérons que tout se passe pour le mieux pour Merryl et ta fille. »**

**« Bon ! Moi j'ai des potions à préparer pour Alfie, et toi, tu as tes examens à préparer. »**

**« Ca va pas être évident de se concentrer avec tout ça mais okay..., » **soupira Harriet.

**« Tu veux que je te prépare une potion d'aiguise-méninge **? » demanda Severus.

**« Je veux bien, oui. »**

L'homme hocha la tête avant de partir. Les deux sorcières s'en allèrent elles aussi, chacune à leur tour, pour retourner à leurs occupations.


	119. Une Fois de Trop

**Chapitre 119 : Une Fois de Trop**

Irma Pince, ou Eileen, discutait avec Minerva de métamorphoses. Elles venaient de quitter la Grande Salle et se dirigeaient vers le bureau de la professeure quand elles croisèrent une élève qui marchait lentement, les yeux éteints … et la main en sang.

**« Miss Potter ? »** fit la directrice des Gryffondors, un pli soucieux au milieu du front. **« Vous allez bien ? »**

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. La jeune fille continuait simplement à marcher lentement mais sûrement vers les cachots. Ou l'infirmerie. C'était à voir. Irma prit doucement la main de la Serdaigle mais cette dernière sembla se réveiller à cet instant, poussant un cri de douleur rapidement coupé entre ses dents serrées. Des larmes étaient contenues dans ses yeux verts à nouveau alertes mais seulement d'un danger potentiel.

**« Laissez-moi, »** fit la jeune fille en s'écartant.

**« Miss Potter, que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda le professeur McGonagall.

**« Rien… »**

**« Harriet, »** fit Irma.

**« Tout va bien… »**

La mère sous glamour n'aima pas du tout le ton de la voix de sa fille et la tira doucement par l'épaule vers une alcôve. Elle lança ensuite un sort d'indifférence autour d'elle. Elle ne tint pas compte de la présence de Minerva. Elle savait déjà par Severus qu'elle était partiellement dans la confidence. Elle ôta son glamour.

**« Harriet, dis-moi la vérité, »** ordonna-t-elle à sa fille en lui tenant doucement mais fermement le visage entre les mains. « **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**« Ombrage,** » murmura la Serdaigle. **« Encore une retenue… »**

Le regard sombre d'Eileen descendit vers la main ensanglantée. Il y avait les mots '_**Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges'**_gravés profondément dans sa chair. Elle soupira et agita sa baguette pour remettre son glamour.

« **Minerva, accompagnez-nous à l'infirmerie. » **

La sorcière hocha simplement la tête, ne posant aucune question. Cela n'empêcha pas Eileen de remarquer son regard interrogateur.

**« J'y répondrai plus tard**, » dit-elle simplement. « **D'abord, on s'occupe d'elle. »**

**« Oui, bien sûr, Irma. Dois-je aller prévenir Severus ? »**

**« J'ai même une bien meilleure idée,** » fit la Lady avec un regard sombre et dangereux qui promettait de sérieux ennuis à une certaine Ombrage. « **Cela n'a que trop duré ! »**

Elle laissa sa fille entre les mains de la directrice des Gryffondors aux portes de l'infirmerie et partit en direction des cachots. Pendant ce temps, Minerva poussa doucement la Serdaigle vers un lit et alla chercher Poppy dans son bureau.

Très rapidement, elles revinrent toutes deux auprès de la Serdaigle.

« **Donnez-moi votre main, Miss Potter,** » dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix neutre.

La jeune fille obéit dans un soupir résigné. Elle siffla toutefois de douleur quand l'infirmière la prit entre les siennes et l'écarta immédiatement.

**« Si vous pouviez … éviter de trop la toucher, ce serait … apprécié. »**

**« Il faut bien que je détermine ce qui vous a fait cela, Miss Potter, »** répliqua Mme Pomfresh avec à la fois douceur et fermeté. « **Détendez-vous. »**

Harriet serra alors les dents alors qu'elle se laissait faire mais chaque endroit touché ou même à peine effleuré la faisait souffrir atrocement. Après avoir reculé en crachant des jurons, l'infirmière abandonna pour un instant. Elle lui apporta un récipient empli d'essence de murlap. La Serdaigle n'avait même pas attendu de recevoir l'ordre, elle avait déjà tendu la main vers le liquide. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement au bout de deux minutes.

**« Vous vous êtes fait ça où ?** » demanda Mme Pomfresh.

**« C'est à cause de Dolores, Poppy, »** fit le professeur McGonagall.

**« Elle a fait quoi encore ? »**

**« Ne saviez-vous pas que les élèves s'infligent ce genre de choses eux-mêmes lors de retenues ? »** s'étonna l'animagus.

**« Aucun élève n'est venu avec de telles blessures, Minnie, »** réfuta l'infirmière.

**« Surement parce que la plupart des élèves envoyés en retenue chez Ombrage sont des Gryffondors, Poppy, »** fit Severus en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Il arriva rapidement au lit où était installée Harriet en compagnie d'Eileen qui avait enlevé son glamour. La Serdaigle bien plus alerte qu'une demi-heure auparavant fronça les sourcils.

**« Discussions entre maitres en potions, »** sourit sa mère en répondant à sa question silencieuse. **« Ca va ? »**

**« Huit heures de retenue avec ce satané crapaud, »** grogna la jeune fille.

**« Huit heures ! »** fit froidement Severus bien que nullement en colère contre sa soeur. **« Comment, par Merlin, as-tu pu tenir ? »**

**« Ma résistance et l'occlumancie. Je me suis détaché un maximum de ça. »**

**« Au point de ne pas me reconnaître même sous glamour ? »** demanda doucement sa mère.

**« Apparemment… »**

**« Qu'est-ce que fait Dolores ? » **demanda Poppy, les sourcils froncés.

Elle ne posa aucune question sur les propos qu'échangeaient la mère et la fille et ne s'étonnait même pas qu'Ombrage soit la source d'un nouveau problème au sein de l'école. Elle en causait tellement…

**« Plume de sang, »** répondirent Harriet et Severus.

**« Chips Severus, »** ajouta la jeune fille.

**« Oui, je t'achèterai un paquet de gnomes au poivre, » **soupira-t-il de dépit.

Il se faisait toujours avoir à ce jeu-là. Mais en petit comité, et sachant parfaitement que ni Minerva, ni Poppy ne dirait quelque chose à qui que ce soit, il laissa couler.

**« Montre-moi les dégâts, »** ajouta-t-il ensuite en tendant simplement la main.

**« Soyez doux, Severus, »** dit Mme Pomfresh. **« Elle saute au plafond. »**

**« Cela ne changerai pas de d'habitude. »**

**« D'habitude, je n'ai pas besoin de m'enfoncer dans mon esprit pour trouver les ressources nécessaires pour pouvoir affronter ces retenues, Sev, »** rétorqua Harriet, mordante. **« Alors par pitié, douceur ! »**

**« A ce point …, »** soupira l'homme sans s'énerver. **« Je vais vraiment finir par tuer cette sorcière. »**

**« Tout le monde voudrait qu'elle disparaisse, »** soupira l'infirmière.

Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette et s'occupa de la main d'Harriet avec une infinie patience, sachant parfaitement que si elle reculait ainsi en jurant entre ses dents, cela voulait simplement signifier que c'était vraiment extrêmement douloureux.

Il entendit vaguement les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, tout concentré à sa tâche. Il retint toutefois un soupir quand un petit toussotement se fit entendre.

**« Puis-je savoir pourquoi un tel rassemblement ? »** demanda Ombrage en avisant la présence d'une étrangère. **« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

**« Je suis la mère d'Harriet, »** répondit la sorcière. **« Je me nomme Eileen Prince. »**

**« Que faites-vous ici ? »** demanda l'Inquisitrice.

**« J'étais venu discuter de potions avec un ami, »** dit-elle en faisant un geste vers Severus. **« Quand sa présence ici a été sollicitée pour Harriet, je n'ai fait que le suivre pour m'enquérir de l'état de ma fille. » **

Elle jeta un regard à cette dernière et en voyant qu'elle grimaçait de douleur à un nouveau sortilège de soin de Severus, elle prit les choses en main. Il était temps que cela cesse. Harriet avait déjà suffisamment à supporter pour ne pas avoir à endurer pareille torture. Ell s'avança alors vers le professeur Ombrage.

**« Elle vient de m'informer de certaines petites choses, »** continua-t-elle plus froidement, son regard sombre et dangereux. **« Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, m'expliquer pourquoi, alors qu'elle allait parfaitement bien ce matin avant votre retenue, elle se retrouve maintenant la main ensanglantée avec de la magie noire à l'œuvre pour en empêcher la cicatrisation ? »**

**« De la magie noire ? » **

Ombrage feignait l'étonnement mais ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir. Elle était coupable et ça Eileen le savait depuis longtemps.

**« En êtes-vous sûre ? »**

**« J'en suis certain, Dolores, »** répondit froidement Severus en jetant un regard noir à sa collègue. **« J'ai suffisamment vu de magie noire dans mes jeunes années pour la reconnaître et la contrer. Et je peux même dire, et Miss Potter va me dire si j'ai tort bien sûr, qu'il s'agit d'un maléfice d'auto-scarification au moyen d'un objet quelconque, ici vu les marques, j'opterai pour une plume ou un stylet auto-encreur. »**

**« Une plume, »** confirma Harriet.

Tout le monde vit avec une certaine satisfaction Ombrage pâlir légèrement mais personne n'en montra rien.

**« Si Miss Potter a été en contact avec un tel objet, je suis navrée de l'apprendre, »** dit l'Inquisitrice.

La Serdaigle poussa un peu plus loin, confiante en la présence de sa mère et son frère, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall.

**« Oui, bien sûr, »** siffla-t-elle avec colère. « **Tellement navrée, vous êtes, professeur, que vous allez me demander de recommencer à la prochaine retenue ! »**

**« Cessez vos mensonges, Miss Potter ! »**

**« Justement, je ne mens pas, professeur, »** sourit la jeune fille. **« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Voilà ce que j'ai écrit pendant huit heures à votre retenue. Je l'ai écrit tellement de fois que je dois bien en avoir fait … trois ou quatre rouleaux de parchemins ! »**

**« Et les mêmes mots sont gravés dans sa chair, »** continua Severus d'une voix doucereusement menaçante. **« Au-delà de ce que je peux soigner. Je suis navré, Miss Potter, mais vous en garderez quelques cicatrices. »**

**« Une de plus ou de moins, professeur, »** fit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules. **« Moi, ce que je souhaiterai, si toutefois cela est possible, c'est qu'on règle la source du problème. Et par régler j'entends bien entendu éliminer. »**

**« Cela va de soi, Harriet, »** fit Eileen en souriant à sa fille. **« C'est ton professeur qui t'a obligée à t'infliger cela ? »**

**« Oui, Maman. Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais le professeur Ombrage n'avait encore jamais été à ce point-là. »**

**« Bien. Severus, avez-vous fini ? »**

**« Presque oui. Mais cela restera sensible encore quelques temps. »**

**« Très bien. Harriet, dès que ceci est réglé, je veux que tu fasses ta valise. »**

**« Maman ? »**

**« Tu m'as très bien entendue, ma chérie. »**

**« Et mes examens ? Je dois passer mes BUSEs ! »**

**« Tu les passeras. Mais pas ici. Je refuse que tu restes dans cette école une journée de plus. Tu es en contact avec des enfants de Mangemorts, des tortionnaires et des incapables. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Certes ils ne sont pas tous coupables et ne sont pas tous à jeter dans le même chaudron mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont… Il y a même de la magie noire à l'œuvre, Harriet ! Non, ma décision est prise. Tu ne restes pas un instant de plus à Poudlard ! Et c'est un ordre, jeune fille ! »**

**« Je peux au moins dire au revoir à mes amis avant de partir ? » **soupira la jeune fille. **« Ce ne sont pas des mages noirs, des dangers ou des incapables eux … »**

Harriet feignait la fille contrariée mais à l'intérieur, elle était très contente. Les choses prenaient enfin un tournant favorable. Ne plus être à Poudlard enfin ! Ombrage s'avança encore de quelques pas.

**« Excusez-moi mais la loi exige que les enfants anglais fassent leur scolarité à Poudlard, » **minauda-t-elle. **« Vous ne pouvez pas retirer votre fille de … »**

**« Non seulement, j'en ai le droit, »** rétorqua froidement Eileen, le regard dangereux. **« Mais je vais le prendre. Et ma fille terminera sa scolarité ailleurs ! »**

**« La loi est très claire, Mme Prince ! »**

**« Oui, je sais, »** sourit la mère. **« Je suis au courant. Et je me suis déjà arrangé de certains détails la concernant. Les enfants **_**anglais**_** doivent poursuivre toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Harriet, elle, n'est pas anglaise. Pas totalement. Elle a également la nationnalité pelhisienne. Elle n'est donc plus dans l'obligation de se soumettre à cette loi ridicule. Mais la raison principale de ma décision n'est pas cette loi stupide, Mme Ombrage, mais bien que ma fille est en danger ici. Et elle l'a été bien trop souvent à mon goût. Je pense que vos collègues ne pourront que le confirmer. »**

**« Beaucoup trop de fois, en effet, »** fit Minerva.

**« Je ne compte plus ses passages à l'infirmerie, »** soupira l'infirmière.

**« Votre fille est un véritable aimant à problèmes, Eileen, »** grogna Severus.

**« Excusez-moi, mais si cela vous a échappé, je suis juste ici, »** fit la jeune fille en agitant la main. **« Aïe ! Professeur ! »**

**« Cessez de geindre, Potter, » **rétorqua le Maître des Potions. **« Voilà, j'ai fini. Si jamais la douleur devient insupportable, faites tremper votre main dans de l'essence de murlap. »**

**« Allez, Harriet, »** fit alors Eileen en faisant un geste ample vers sa fille. **« File faire ta valise. »**

La Serdaigle soupira de dépit.

**« Oui, Maman. »**

Les deux sorcières passèrent à côté d'Ombrage qui fulminait mais qui ne voyait pas du tout comment pouvoir régler cela.

**« Soyez sûre que le Ministre en sera informé, »** dit-elle d'une voix dure, forte et désagréablement aigue.

**« Mais je vous en prie, Mme Ombrage, »** rétorqua Eileen en se retournant. **« Vous pouvez même en informer tout le pays, cela m'est complètement égal. J'agis dans mon droit non seulement en tant que mère, en tant que sorcière mais aussi en tant que citoyenne anglo-pelhisienne. Tout ceci aura des conséquences, Mme Ombrage, de lourdes conséquences. Je ne peux que remarquer avec quel plaisir vous allonger vous-même votre ardoise face à Magia. Je ne peux que vous suggérer de faire attention… »**

Mère et fille quittèrent l'infirmerie sur ces mots.

**« Pourquoi tu lui as donné ce conseil ?** » demanda Harriet après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs.

**« Parce que moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, »** répondit simplement Eileen. **« De plus, je lui ai donné ces conseils devant témoins. Elle ne pourra rien dire contre moi. Je n'ai fait absolument aucune erreur. Et même si je suis parfaitement dans le droit de la détester et de l'exprimer verbalement, je me suis comportée en Lady noble et exemplaire. »**

**« A noter qu'elle t'a manqué de respect. »**

**« Ah … Toi aussi tu avais remarqué ce manque d'étiquette ? »** sourit la mère. **« Aller, dépêchons-nous. Les plans de notre soirée ont été drastiquement changés et je vais devoir réfléchir rapidement à une solution avant qu'un article apparaisse dans le journal… »**

**« Pour ça, il faudrait un miracle, ce sera déjà dans la Gazette de demain matin, »** soupira Harriet.

**« Raison de plus pour se dépêcher. »**


	120. Revenir chez les Dursley

**Chapitre 120 : Revenir chez les Dursley**

Harriet suivait sa mère dans des rues moldues.

**« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté, »** fit la jeune fille.

**« Parce que tu es officiellement encore mineure, que tu es supposée être à l'école pendant que je travaille mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tu vas être recherchée dans le monde sorcier. Il y a un rassemblement à la Chambre des Lords, donc tu ne peux pas rester avec Sirius et comme Remus est mission pour Dumbledore, Gnarlak n'était pas disponible, il ne reste plus que cette solution. Et tu m'as promis de faire un effort. »**

La Serdaigle soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

**« Heureusement que j'ai pris de la lecture, »** dit-elle malgré tout au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle fixait le ciel. **« Il va faire mauvais aujourd'hui. »**

**« Tant que tu évites de faire de la magie … »**

**« Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'adresses à une ancienne Moldue ? »** demanda Harriet avec un sourire en coin.

**« Serais-tu en train de me chercher ?** » demanda à son tour la mère avec le même sourire.

La jeune fille leva la main.

**« Juste un petit peu, »** rit-elle en rapprochant son pouce de son index.

Eileen secoua doucement la tête alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le quartier résidentiel de Huyton où vivaient les Dursley. Elle frappa trois petits coups contre la porte. Cette dernière ne resta pas fermée très longtemps. Pétunia Dursley apparut sur le seuil et s'écarta rapidement en voyant les deux sorcières.

**« Merci d'accepter de la garder, Mme Dursley,** » fit Eileen.

**« C'est tout à fait normal**, » fit la Moldue.

**« Je passe pour une enfant de dix ans dit comme ça …,** » commenta Harriet. **« Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si j'avais quinze ans ? »**

**« Elle n'apprécie pas le principe de 'babysitting'**, » confia la mère à Pétunia.

**« Maman, si tu voulais être discrète, c'est raté. »**

**« Commencerais-tu à avoir des oreilles de chat toi aussi ? » **

**« J'en sais trop rien…,** » répondit la jeune fille en retirant sa veste. « **Je ne connais pas encore mon animagus. Je n'ai pas encore réussi l'épreuve de la feuille… »**

Harriet fit de son mieux pour ignorer chaque souvenir de son passé en avisant les quelques bibelots et cadres familiers qui s'imposait à son regard dans cette maison inconnue mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres. Eileen le remarqua tout de suite et s'approcha de sa fille.

**« Essaie de faire un effort, s'il te plait. Ils ne sont pas totalement responsables et tu le sais. »**

**« Je sais, Maman, »** soupira la Serdaigle dans un murmure. **« Mais … je vais essayer, »** promit-elle une fois encore.

« **Je sais que tu le feras, Harriet,** » dit la mère avant de lui embrasser le front. **« Après tout, tu as déjà un certain âge… »**

**« Dis tout de suite que je suis vieille ! »**

**« Autant que ton frère, »** sourit Eileen. **« Allez, je file. Je ne dois surtout pas être en retard. »**

**« Qu'Ombrage mange de la poussière ! »**

**« Commençant un peu à connaître Lord Addington, il y a de grandes chances que cela arrive, »** confirma la mère. **« Passez une bonne journée. »**

Un silence tendu se posa entre la nièce et la tante quand Eileen fut partie.

**« Tu … tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? »** demanda Pétunia, hésitante.

**« Je ne sais pas, »** répondit honnêtement la jeune fille. **« Maman vient de me retirer de Poudlard alors que j'avais mes examens à préparer … Je ne sais pas du tout comment cela va se passer par la suite… Tout s'enchaîne dernièrement… »**

**« C'est ce que j'ai compris, oui. »** La Moldue hésita un instant. **« Tu veux du thé ? »**

**« Volontiers. »**

Elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre à la table de la cuisine. Harriet jeta un œil dans le jardin.

**« Est-ce que c'est … le lilas qu'il y avait à Privet Drive ? »** s'étonna-t-elle.

**« Oui, »** confirma Pétunia en revenant. **« Ton oncle l'avait acheté à ma demande, je ne comptais pas le laisser là-bas alors que les prochains propriétaires avaient déjà décidé de l'abattre. Pourquoi cette question ? »**

**« Juste comme ça. Pour faire la conversation… »**

La tante sourit et hocha la tête. Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant.

**« Ton oncle va rentrer un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui… et Dudley… »**

**« Je suppose qu'il rentrera vers treize heures puisqu'on est mercredi. »**

**« Treize heures trente oui. Sauf s'il se fait emmener chez des amis. Cela arrive parfois. »**

**« Comment Dudley prend tout cela ? Il n'a pas été très bavard la dernière fois… »**

**« Pas plus que toi. »** La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. **« Excuse-moi. C'est juste … C'est difficile pour moi d'accepter tout ce qu'on t'a fait. Quand Merryl et Severus sont venus la première fois, je ne voyais que des monstres et par la suite, à chaque fois que Merryl essayait de … je ne sais pas comment expliquer … quand elle utilisait sa baguette pour réparer ce que ton satané directeur a fait … Je me sentais plus … »**

Harriet écoutait attentivement sa tante, la fixant dans les yeux alors qu'elle assimilait ses paroles qu'elle avait déjà lues dans ses lettres.

**« J'étais horrifiée par tout ce que je t'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai dit sur toi, sur Lily … » **La Moldue se passa une main dans les cheveux. **« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Harriet. »**

**« Hmmm hmmm… J'accepte tes excuses, Tante Pétunia. J'ai très bien compris que vous n'étiez pas totalement fautifs dans cette histoire. Vous êtes Moldus, par conséquent facilement influençables. Mais il faudra accepter que j'ai un temps d'adaptation, j'ai certains souvenirs assez … percutants pour ne pas dire traumatisants. » **Pétunia hocha la tête, l'air coupable. **« Qu'en est-il de Dudley ? »**

**« Je dois le reprendre sur les aspects de 'monstres' et sur la magie… »**

**« Il a gardé cette vision, »** soupira la jeune fille. **« Je suppose que ce sera à moi de l'éclairer sur ce point ? »**

**« Pas nécessairement. Mais tu seras certainement plus capable que moi de lui en parler en bien. Moi j'ai surtout été jalouse de Merryl et Lily. Alors je me suis braquée là-dessus. »**

**« On croirait entendre l'histoire du père de Sev … Mais en plus dramatique. »**

**« Tobias Snape était connu pour être un ivrogne violent. »**

**« En effet. C'est vrai qu'Oncle Vernon n'était pas alcoolique, lui… Je suppose que c'était ça le pire. Savoir qu'il était pleinement conscient et non influencé par l'alcool… »**

**« Je suppose, oui. Est-ce que … ? Mme Prince ne m'a jamais dit comment tu es arrivée chez elle … »**

**« Elle veillait déjà sur moi quand j'étais à Privet Drive. Elle me cherchait, » **répondit honnêtement Harriet. « **Dudley et ses amis lui lançaient des pierres alors qu'elle était sous sa forme de chouette. Je me suis interposée à l'époque, pensant qu'elle était un simple animal sans défense. Dudley et sa bande m'ont frappée et … je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais chez elle et elle m'a promis que je ne retournerais jamais chez vous… Et elle m'adoptée par le sang. Elle est maintenant ma mère biologique au même titre que Lily Evans. »**

**« J'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire cela. »**

**« Il n'y a de limite pour la magie que notre imagination, Tante Pétunia. Plus on est créatif, plus on peut faire de choses, pour peu qu'on ait suffisamment de puissance. »**

Elle but une gorgée de son thé et posa à nouveau son regard sur le jardin, laissant courir son regard sur les plantes.

**« Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ? »** demanda Pétunia au bout d'un moment. **« Je veux dire … après la guerre. »**

**« Archéologie sans doute. Il y a l'option archéomagie à Pelhisir, »** répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle était contente de pouvoir envisager de reprendre plus ou moins ses études passées même si cela incluait un nouveau point de vue.

**« J'aime bien l'idée de parcourir le monde à la découverte d'anciennes civilisations, tant magiques que moldues et ensuite les étudier… » **Elle reposa son regard, soudain brillant, sur sa tante. **« Tu savais que Stonehenge était un haut lieu de magie en plus d'être un ancien monument funéraire du néolithique ? »**

**« Non, je l'ignorais,** » répondit la Moldue.

« **Avant le procès de Dumbledore l'an dernier, je ne le savais pas non plus ! Cela a été vraiment une surprise de voir l'aspect sorcier des choses alors que je n'avais qu'une connaissance purement moldue des lieux. Et j'ai pu voir Maman et Papa là-bas pendant un instant… C'était … bizarre. Surtout de voir Sev et Papa parler de manière … civilisée … alors qu'ils étaient comme chien et chat ! »**

**« Tu sembles être quelqu'un de très passionnée quand tu t'exprimes, »** fit la Moldue avec un sourire. **« Heureusement que tu as pu partir d'ici avant qu'on te détruise… Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. Et je pense que Vernon non plus. »**

**« Et Dudley ? Il veut faire quoi lui ? » **demanda alors la jeune fille.

**« Il n'en a aucune idée. Il préfère passer ses journées à trainer ou à jouer sur sa console. Je dois batailler pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs… »**

**« Est-ce qu'il sait que sans travail, on n'a point de plaisir ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

**« Je le lui répète constamment, » **soupira la maîtresse des lieux. ** « Ca au moins, je n'avais pas de problèmes avec toi. »**

**« Pas vraiment, non, » **admit Harriet avec une grimace. **« Je faisais juste les siens et négligeait les miens… Mais j'ai toujours appris mes leçons. Je suis une Serdaigle après tout ! Si je n'ai pas au moins la moyenne, c'est une catastrophe ! Et je n'ai pas droit à moins qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en potions ou en DCFM si je ne veux pas me faire tuer par Severus ! »**

**« Cela correspond à quoi je ne me rappelle plus très bien. »**

**« En gros, Acceptable c'est la moyenne. Effort Exceptionnelle, soixante, septante pour cent. Et Optimal, quatre-vingt, nonante. »**

**« Et tes notes avoisines généralement … ? »**

**« Alors … Je ne suis jamais en échec à moins d'avoir une excellente raison qui est généralement d'ordre médical et je me mets toujours en ordre. Sinon… eh bien… Je suis en général entre Effort Exceptionnel et Optimal avec une exception pour l'Histoire de la Magie où je n'ai qu'un Acceptable… Ce foutu fantôme est tellement soporifique que suivre son cours est un calvaire ! »**

Pétunia pouffa en voyant sa nièce s'avachir légèrement sur la table, paraissant un peu plus adolescente et normale que quelques instants auparavant où elle était droite comme un piquet. Elle avait réussi à la détendre un peu. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient recommencer à zéro comme elle l'avait demandé dans ses lettres. Elle voulait vraiment essayer.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver à un sujet qu'elles maitrisaient toutes les deux, à savoir la cuisine. Et elles se mirent aux fourneaux ensemble. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet endroit que Dudley les surprit à plaisanter doucement tout en sortant les cookies au chocolat du four.

**« Je meurs de faim ! »** fit-il en approchant.

**« Eh ! Pas les pattes ! » **s'exclama Harriet en lui frappant la main. **« Dame Politesse et Dame Propreté, elles sont où, dis-moi ?! »**

**« Hein ? »**

**« Dis bonjour à ta cousine et va te laver les mains, Dudley, »** soupira Pétunia en transférant les cookies sur un plateau. **« Tu auras des cookies plus tard mais il faut en laisser quelques-uns pour ton père. »**

**« Faudrait en refaire une fournée plutôt, »** plaisanta Harriet en l'aidant. **« Je suis une grande mangeuse de chocolat ! »**

**« Tiens, toi aussi… Tu es comme ta mère. »**

**« Oui, je sais, Sev m'a dit, »** sourit la jeune fille. **« Ils dévalisaient à chaque fois les rayons de chez Honeydukes pour avoir leur réserve de chocolat à Poudlard. »**

**« Et toi, tu les dévalises ? »**

**« Non… mais j'arrive à m'arranger pour toujours en avoir. »**


	121. La Chambre des Lords

Bonjour, bonjour, Pardon du retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis sans parler d'une panne internet. Je vous poste directement trois chapitres. Plein de bisous, Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 121 : La Chambre des Lords**

Eileen marcha dans les couloirs du ministère, vers une très vieille salle, la Chambre des Lords. Elle se rassemblait autre part à l'origine mais depuis quelques siècles, cela se faisait dans les locaux du ministère puisque beaucoup de membres des anciennes et nobles familles y avaient un poste.

Elle observa les différentes personnes présentes sans dire le moindre mot, salua Freeman d'un hochement de tête et partit s'installer. Elle surprit de nombreuses personnes par sa présence. Le siège des Prince était resté longtemps vacant. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'aurait occupé d'autant plus que pendant longtemps elle s'était faite passée pour morte.

Sirius arriva quelques instants plus tard et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de la rejoindre.

**« Va t'asseoir, Sirius, »** sourit la sorcière après l'avoir chaleureusement salué.

**« Mon siège est trois sièges plus loin…** » Il soupira. **« A côté de Malfoy… »**

**« Sais-tu par hasard s'il y a quelqu'un qui prendra le siège d'Arthur Weasley ? »**

**« Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si Arthur venait à ce genre de réunions… Tu fais quoi après ? »**

**« Je pars chercher Harriet, bien sûr. En espérant qu'il n'y ait aucun mort … »**

**« Tu penses qu'elle pourrait les tuer ? »**

**« Non… mais j'ai cru comprendre que les vieux ressentis ont la vie dure. Et elle a un certain passif avec les Dursley… »**

**« Mouais… Tu veux que je t'accompagne après ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas obligé. »**

**« Cela me fait plaisir, Eileen. »**

Une personne les approcha et une voix trainante se fit entendre.

**« Lady Prince. »**

**« Lord Malfoy. »**

**« Voici les informations sur le dossier que vous avez demandé, »** dit le Sang-Pur en lui tendant un dossier.

Eileen se retint de relever un sourcil, tout comme Sirius. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le visage du Mangemort était impassible, ne laissant rien paraître.

**« Merci beaucoup, Lord Malfoy. »**

**« Je vous en prie. »**

**« Eileen… ? »**

**« On en parlera plus tard, Sirius, »** fit simplement la femme en rangeant le dossier.

Elle ne savait pas non plus de quoi il en retournait mais elle allait vite le découvrir.

**« Savez-vous par hasard, ma chère, pourquoi un rassemblement de la Chambre a-t-elle été demandée ? »** continua le blond.

**« J'en ai ma petite idée puisque c'est Lord Addington qui l'a demandé, mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, Lord Malfoy. »**

**« Je vous remercie. »**

**« Mais je vous en prie. »**

Le Mangemort les salua et partit s'asseoir. Sirius en fit tout autant dans le plus grand silence. Rapidement le calme fut demandé et le silence s'imposa. Le plus ancien Lord, un petit homme bedonnant aux cheveux gris, se leva.

**« Lords et Ladies, je vous remercie d'être venus aujourd'hui. Nous sommes ici rassemblés à la demande de Lord Freeman Addington. Lord Addington, la parole est à vous. »**

**« Je vous remercie, Lord Shafiq. »**

Freeman, assis parmi les membres traditionnalistes de l'hémicycle, et se descendit les rangs pour rejoindre le centre et parler devant toute l'assemblée.

**« Lords et Ladies ! Moi, Lord Freeman Addington, membre de cette assemblée par droit du sang et directeur du département de la communication internationale entre peuples magiques, je ne suis pas là pour vous annoncer de douces nouvelles mais pour vous demander, m'indigner même face à ce qu'est devenue notre société, si je puis encore l'appeler société. »**

Sa voix était calme et pourtant on pouvait en sentir le ton subtilement dur alors que son regard bleu fixait chaque membre de l'assemblée. Il se tenait droit, paraissant encore plus grand et imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**« Vous devez tous le savoir à présent, une élève de Poudlard au minimum a été torturée au moyen d'un objet classé comme ustensile de magie noire de niveau quatre, »** continua le noble aux allures de viking. **« Cette élève, l'héritière de trois de nos plus nobles et anciennes familles de sang-pur a été torturée dans l'endroit censé être le plus sûr pour nos héritiers ! »**

Ni Eileen ni Sirius ne relevèrent l'erreur de Freeman concernant le statut d'héritière d'Harriet. Elle était bien celle des familles Potter et Black mais pas pour les Prince. Severus avait ce titre. A voir avec ce dernier si cela pourrait poser problème à l'avenir… Mais pour cette assemblée, à cette réunion, le statut particulier d'Harriet n'était pas à discuter mais bien plutôt ce qu'elle avait dû endurer.

Il y eut à la mention de tortures des appels des murmures scandalisés mais aussi quelques cris que Freeman arrêta d'un simple geste, demandant simplement à ce que le silence s'impose à nouveau et qu'il puisse continuer.

**« Je ne suis pas là pour prendre la défense d'Harriet Potter-Prince mais je vous le demande, Lords et Ladies, est-ce pour améliorer l'éducation de nos enfants qu'un petit crapaud de bureau sans importance a été désigné comme professeur et grand inquisiteur à Poudlard ? Ou bien a-t-il été investi de tels pouvoirs pour pouvoir torturer une héritière dans le plus grand secret ? Combien d'autres de nos héritiers ont-ils été torturés par cette femme sans qu'on n'en sache rien ? Lady Bones ! Votre héritière a été torturée ! Lord Macmillan, le vôtre également ! Selwyn ! Faucett ! Greengrass et tant d'autres … ! Vos héritiers ont été mis en danger ! Et pas seulement vos héritiers mais tous les enfants présents à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! »**

Freeman ajouta une once de colère clairement perceptible dans sa voix alors qu'il s'adressait toujours face aux membres de la Chambre des Lords avec la force du cœur.

**« Et cette femme, Dolores Ombrage, se pavane toujours entre les murs de Poudlard, sortant de nouveaux décrets pour s'octroyer de plus en plus de pouvoirs et assurer ses arrières et scarifiant des enfants, qu'ils soient ou non des héritiers de nobles familles, pour des raisons telles que : a respiré trop fort, avait l'air suspect, … » **

Il eut un geste vif mais pourtant dépourvu de violence, parfait contraste par rapport à la colère qui habitait les yeux de l'homme. Sa voix grave monta presque jusqu'à un cri. Quant au ton, il hurlait la honte et l'outrage que l'homme ressentait envers son propre pays.

**« Je vous le dis, Lords et Ladies, notre société est la honte des sociétés sorcières civilisées ! Notre société n'en est plus une ! Pour le monde entier, l'Angleterre est devenue un pays de barbares et d'idiots sans la moindre éducation ! » **

Freeman inspira pour reprendre un ton plus calme et un peu plus impérieux, les yeux toujours aussi brûlants de colère mais aussi de détermination.

**« Je vous le demande donc, Lords et Ladies, allez-vous permettre qu'une telle honte continue pour des générations et des générations encore ? Allez-vous permettre qu'une femme, une employée du ministère, torture vos enfants sans réagir ? Allez-vous laisser cette femme, et le ministère qui la protège outrageusement, ternir notre réputation à nous, nobles familles et enfants de Magia ? Ou bien allez-vous les laisser prendre le contrôle de tout et plonger notre société dans le chaos qui commence déjà à s'abattre sur eux ? La guerre est à nos portes par leur faute et ils en rejettent la responsabilité sur le dos d'une femme remarquable et sur une enfant qui n'a jamais rien demandé de plus que de terminer ses études dans les meilleures conditions ! Alors je vous le demande encore, Lords et Ladies, qu'allez-vous faire ? »**

Freeman jeta un regard un peu plus prononcé à Eileen et à Sirius en soutien avant de reprendre place sur son siège. De là, de longues discussions et débats enflammés embrasèrent la Chambre des Lords afin de déterminer qu'est-ce qui devait être fait, qu'est-ce qui devait être décidé, tant pour Dolores Ombrage, ses manigances, lois et décrets, mais aussi le ministère qui la protégeait malgré les preuves qui mettaient légalement cette femme en très mauvaise posture.

A la fin de la journée, ces différents sujets ne furent pas clos et la séance fut donc ajournée jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

Eileen se massa doucement les tempes, une légère migraine pointant à l'horizon, et accepta volontiers la main que lui tendait Sirius.

**« Acceptes-tu toujours ma compagnie pour aller chercher Riette, Eileen ? »** demanda le Gryffondor.

**« Si cela ne te dérange de m'accompagner chez des Moldus… »**

**« Pas le moins du monde. »**

**« Alors, allons-y, » **sourit la Lady en prenant le bras tendu. **« J'ai des doutes sur Harriet… Cela a pris bien plus de temps que je ne le pensais … »**

**« A ton avis, pourquoi je déteste la politique ? »**

Ils s'avancèrent dans les couloirs du ministère en direction de l'atrium pour pouvoir transplaner.

**« Et à ton avis, pourquoi je ne viens pour ainsi dire jamais à ce genre de réunions ? »**

**« Si on exclut le petit détail avec ton héritier ? »** Elle hocha la tête, appréciant la délicatesse de Sirius de ne pas crier le nom de Severus haut et fort. **« Hmmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Tu n'aimes pas être entourée d'imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à leurs avantages personnels avant ceux de la communauté ? »**

**« C'est aussi vrai mais non. Je déteste aussi la politique. »**

**« Comment crois-tu que cela va se terminer ? » **demanda soudain Sirius avec un grand sérieux.

Il avait la mine un peu plus sombre que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas habituel sur ce visage d'ordinaire rieur.

**« Je l'ignore,** » avoua la sorcière. **« Mais nous ne serons plus ici pour le voir, je pense. »**

**« Vous partez quand ? »**

**« Dans deux semaines. Je préférerais qu'Harriet s'habitue à son nouvel environnement un maximum avant de commencer les cours. D'autant plus qu'elle va devoir préparer ses BUSEs seule pour les passer devant un jury. »**

**« En espérant que ça ira … »**

**« La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'aura plus à s'inquiéter du danger. Elle sera en sécurité et pourra étudier sereinement. Et on pourra aussi s'enquérir plus facilement de l'état de Merryl et être à son chevet quand elle se réveillera. »**

Un silence se fit entre les deux Sang-Purs tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans l'atrium. Eileen serra un peu plus fort le bras de l'homme et les fit transplaner non loin de la maison des Dursley.

**« J'aimerai beaucoup vous accompagner, »** dit au bout d'un moment le Gryffondor. **« Mais il faut que quelqu'un garde un œil du côté de l'Ordre… et je ne veux pas laisser Remus tout seul. Il est resté seul bien trop longtemps. »**

**« Parce que pas toi ? »**

**« Disons pas pour les mêmes raisons,** » répondit-il prudemment.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant d'arriver devant le domicile de la famille Dursley. Eileen frappa et Pétunia vint rapidement ouvrir.

**« Et j'ai encore gagné ! »** s'écria Harriet avec fierté.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda immédiatement Sirius, curieux.

**« Les deux ados jouent à la console, »** soupira la Moldue.

**« A la … console ? » **

Les deux sorciers étaient perdus.

**« Encore une ! »** fulmina Dudley bien qu'avec un sourire. **« Hors de question que je te laisse gagner. Qui aurait cru qu'une sorcière pouvait aussi bien jouer ?! »**

**« Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je suis capable de faire, Dudley… Etre sorcier ne veut pas dire ne pas savoir s'amuser. Et puis, j'ai la télé à la maison aussi ! »**

**« Mais tu m'as dit n'avoir jamais joué… »**

**« Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des réflexes ! Conduire une voiture n'est pas compliqué une fois que tu as compris comment la contrôler. Encore plus sur un jeu vidéo. »**

**« Harriet …, »** fit soudain Eileen, les sourcils froncés.

**« Oui, Maman ? »**

« Est-ce que par hasard cela concerne une certaine période où tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs ? »

« Hmmm… peut-être ? Mais je n'ai vraiment jamais joué avec la nintendo 64. Pourquoi ? »

« Fais juste attention. »

**« Il ne voulait pas jouer à un jeu de société … Il restait coincé sur sa console, alors fatalement, je l'ai accompagné ! »**

**« Et elle est très douée ! Tu reviendras jouer ? Je fais de temps en temps des tournois avec des amis. »**

**« Peut-être… à voir si je suis disponible… Mais ce serait avec plaisir. »**

**« Eh bien, je pense, Eileen, que le rapprochement avec la partie moldue de la famille ne sera pas trop difficile… Enfin de ce que je comprends. »**

**« Je suis d'accord, Sirius. Au moins Dumbledore n'aura pas tout détruit. »**

**« Sinon Maman, comment cela s'est passé à la Chambre des Lords ? »** demanda Harriet, les yeux fixés sur l'écran et les doigts bougeant, partiellement crispés sur une étrange télécommande.

**« C'est loin d'être fini mais Freeman a soulevé les foules. »**

**« Cela a essentiellement crié au scandale dans un premier temps, »** continua Sirius avec un léger ricanement. **« Cela bougera plus la semaine prochaine. Mais … »** Il soupira un instant alors qu'il réfléchissait.** « Si la société n'a pas changée depuis mon emprisonnement à Azkaban, je dirais que cela prendra quelques mois avant que cela ne commence sérieusement à changer, le temps que chaque famille y réfléchisse bien et parlementent longuement le sujet et les différentes problématiques, bla bla bla … c'est d'un déprimant. »**

**« Mais c'est toujours mieux une oligarchie qu'une dictature. »**

**« Une … quoi ? »** demanda Dudley.

**« Une oligarchie. »**

**« Ca veut dire quoi ? »**

**« Cela vient du grec. **_**Oligos **_**signifie 'petit' et **_**arkhô**_** 'commander'. En gros, le pouvoir de commander, de décider et d'agir est détenu par un petit groupe de personnes, la plupart du temps faisant parties de la classe dominante de la société. Chez les sorciers Anglais, c'est ce qu'on appelle une gérontocratie. »**

**« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de parler avec des mots simples et connus par les gens normaux ? »**

**« Dudley,** » soupira Pétunia. **« Je suis normale et je l'ai parfaitement comprise… Cela vient à nouveau du grec non ? »**

**« En effet, » **confirma Harriet. **« Le pouvoir détenu par les Anciens. C'est un concept très ancien et il est encore utilisé aujourd'hui avec la Chambre des Lords, même s'il fonctionne en parallèle avec le Ministère. Disons que les vieilles familles ne veulent pas se déroger de certaines traditions et c'est très bien comme ça quand on voit ce qui arrive en ce moment. »**

**« Oui ! Je t'ai eu ! »**

**« Bien joué, Dudley, **» rit la Serdaigle.

Voyant que sa fille s'amusait avec son cousin au lieu de l'étriper comme elle l'avait pensé à l'origine, elle se tourna plutôt avec curiosité sur le dossier que Lucius Malfoy lui avait donné.

**« Tu avais demandé quelque chose à Malfoy ? » **demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

**« Non. Je ne lui demande plus rien depuis le début de la guerre. »**

Elle ouvrit la pochette et découvrit une enveloppe. Elle la prit avec précaution et examina ce qui était écrit dessus. Elle soupira en ne comprenant rien et ne déterminant même pas qu'elle était cette écriture.

**« Harriet, c'est pour toi, »** dit-elle simplement.

**« C'est quoi ? »** demanda la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, affrontant toujours son cousin à ses jeux moldus.

**« Une lettre en fourchelangue. »**

**« Ah … Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne m'en avait pas écrite. Je vais la lire après. Comment tu l'as eue ? »**

**« Lucius Malfoy me l'a donnée ce matin avant le rassemblement. »**

**« Je vois… »**


	122. Des Nouvelles des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 122 : Des Nouvelles des Ténèbres**

Harriet posa la manette sur la table basse et se leva.

**« Bon allez ! »** dit-elle dans un semi-soupir. **« Voyons ce que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres aux lettres de velours a à me dire. »**

**« Le Seigneur des …, »** commença Pétunia avant d'écarquiller les yeux. **« Le meurtrier de Lily ?! »**

**« Oui ! Qui d'autre ? »**

**« Tu reçois des lettres de ce monstre ?! »**

**« Oui, »** soupira Harriet en prenant la lettre des mains de sa mère. **« Et je lui réponds. »**

Elle s'installa à la table de la salle à manger et décacheta la lettre.

**« Mais … Pourquoi ?! »** demanda la Moldue, perdue.

**« Disons qu'on veut l'un et l'autre gagner cette guerre, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons, »** répondit la jeune fille. **« Connais ton ennemis mieux que toi-même et cela pourrait t'assurer la victoire sur le champ de bataille. Si tu ne le connais pas … eh bien, tu n'auras pas autant de chances de victoire. » **Elle ouvrit la lettre. **« Maintenant voyons ce que ce vilain serpent nous dit cette fois. »**

Pétunia observa la lettre et fronça les sourcils.

**« Je ne comprends rien, »** dit-elle, frustrée.

**« Vous n'êtes pas la seule, Pétunia,** » répliqua doucement Eileen. « **Harriet est la seule à pouvoir le comprendre. Mais je vous rassure, elle les traduit toujours. »**

**« C'est écrit en quoi ? »**

**« En fourchelangue, **» répondit Sirius.

**« Le fourchelangue…, »** répéta la Moldue.

**« La langue des serpents, si tu préfères, »** expliqua la Serdaigle qui parcourait déjà les lignes élégamment écrites du regard. **« Il y a un nouveau numéro du Chicaneur ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite.

**« J'ai vu Xenophilius il y a quelques jours, »** confirma Eileen. **« Il travaillait sur un numéro spécial concernant tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Il y a mis d'autant plus d'ardeur quand il a appris que sa fille a été à une des retenues d'Ombrage. »**

**« Tu m'étonnes, »** fit pensivement la jeune fille en se grattant un peu sa main encore bandée. **« Tu as le numéro ? »**

**« Non, je suis désolée, Harriet. Il va certainement arriver dans la journée ou demain. Je m'y suis abonnée. Que dit cette face de serpent ? »**

La jeune fille inspira profondément et commença à traduire la lettre pour tout le monde. Même Dudley s'était rapproché, curieux, alors qu'il entendait des propos étranges.

_**Ma très chère Harriet,**_

_**Navré pour la longue attente. J'ai été à l'étranger pour me trouver de nouveaux fidèles et je dois avouer ne pas être déçu de mon voyage. J'ai vu de beaux endroits, revus d'autres, rencontrer de puissantes familles et des personnes influentes, … Si nous n'étions pas ennemis, je te les aurais volontiers présentées. Peut-être qu'un jour cela changera. **_

_**Je remarque que beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis notre dernière discussion. Que de rebondissements ! Je vais de surprises en surprises avec tes agissements et ceux de tes proches. L'évasion de ta tante, ton retrait de Poudlard, les révélations dans le Chicaneur et l'appel au rassemblement dans la Chambre des Lords. J'y serai bien allé moi-même mais je ne suis pas du genre à faire un geste aussi stupide. J'ai hâte d'apprendre ce que Lucius m'en rapportera ce soir. **_

_**Viens au Terrier que nous discutions un peu, je me languis de nos conversations. Maintenant que tu as tout ton temps, tu ne peux pas dire que tu as des excuses… **_

_**As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition concernant la prophétie ? Vas-tu aller la chercher ? Et si oui, me partageras-tu les informations ? Il me tarde d'avoir une réponse claire à ces questions. **_

_**Mais j'y pense… Tu as été retirée de Poudlard avant de pouvoir passer tes BUSEs… Comment vas-tu faire ? On ne peut pas dire que le Ministère acceptera de te les faire passer en filière libre après tous les problèmes médiatiques que tu leur apportes… Vas-tu les faire dans un autre pays ? Et pour ta scolarité ? Vas-tu rester sur tes plans d'aller au Berceau ? **_

_**J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,**_

_**Cordialement ennemis,**_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

Un silence des plus calmes suivit sa lecture de la missive. Les deux Sang-Purs étaient pensifs tandis que les deux Moldus totalement perdus. Harriet sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin et une plume auto-encreur et commença à retranscrire la lettre pour son frère afin qu'il puisse en avoir la teneur. Cela lui permit de réfléchir à une réponse à envoyer à son ennemi de toujours.

**« Je … J'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais même pas par laquelle commencer, »** fit Pétunia.

**« Ben commence par une et ensuite enchaine par les autres, »** proposa Harriet. **« Peut-être que nos réponses pourront répondre à plusieurs en même temps… »**

**« Tu vas voir ce monstre ?! »**

La Serdaigle releva la tête de sa transcription, les sourcils froncés.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Il te demande de le rejoindre à … je ne sais plus qu'elle endroit pour discuter. »**

**« Oh … C'est parce qu'il a pris possession du corps d'une jeune fille, »** répondit la Serdaigle en haussant des épaules. **« La pauvre gamine. Elle est devenue cinglée après avoir touché à un objet de magie noire… Un objet appartenant à Voldemort justement. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu la posséder d'ailleurs. Ne me demande pas comment, c'est déjà bien trop complexe pour moi. »**

**« Pour nous aussi, »** ajouta Sirius**. « Mais peut-être que Snape pourrait l'expliquer maintenant… »** Il soupira. **« N'ayez crainte, Mme Dursley. Oui, ils discutent entre eux mais Harriet n'est jamais en danger. Le corps possédé n'a plus aucun pouvoir et Harriet a … »**

**« Disons que j'ai reçu des cours de self-défense en plus de mon éducation magique partielle, » **sourit la jeune fille. **« Autre question ? »**

**« C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ? »**

**« Un truc qu'une voyante a sorti avant ma naissance, » **répondit Harriet en haussant des épaules. **« Un enfant né en fin juillet mettra fin au règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort m'aurait marquée comme son égal et maintenant tant que l'un survit, l'autre ne peut pas vivre. »**

**« Tu connais cette prophétie ? »**

**« De bout en bout, » **confirma la jeune fille. **« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je … je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu écris à cet homme. Il a tué ta mère ! »**

**« J'en suis consciente, Tante Pétunia, »** répondit lentement et avec calme la jeune fille. **« Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui t'échappent encore. Et pas seulement parce que tu es une Moldue, ce que je ne te reproche pas, naturellement. Alors oui, je corresponds avec Tom, oui c'est mon ennemi, mais actuellement, il n'est pas le seul. Mes seuls alliés sont actuellement ma famille et quelques proches amis. Mon pays, mon gouvernement, tout comme l'Ordre du Phénix, sont au même titre que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts des ennemis. Je ne fais que naviguer dans des eaux dangereuses pour le moment. Alors avoir une conversation civilisée de temps à autre avec l'un d'eux qui ne joue pas les hypocrites avec moi ou mes proches, j'avoue que cela fait du bien. Voldemort ne s'est jamais présenté comme un allié même s'il est intéressé par cette éventualité, mais contrairement à Dumbledore, Ombrage ou je ne sais quel autre plouc qui veut profiter de moi ou de ce que je peux apporter, lui me tuera sans hésitation car ma renommée ou ma fortune ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Il n'y a que le pouvoir pour lui. »**

**« Elle a raison, »** dit sombrement Eileen. **« Et parce que nous jouons un jeu dangereux entre ces différents adversaires qui ne sont pour ainsi dire jamais honnêtes, ces discussions nous apportent parfois quelques lumières. Comme la confirmation d'une tentative d'asservissement par potion de confiance et amortentia pour qu'Harriet devienne une gentille petite marionnette dévouée et obéissante. »**

**« Sans parler le côté péripatéticienne de Weasley, » **grogna la jeune fille.

**« Le côté quoi ? »** demanda Dudley.

**« En gros devenir la pute officielle d'un idiot et ce par les liens sacrés du mariage … »**

**« Quoi ?! »** s'indigna Pétunia.

**« L'Amortentia est un philtre d'amour, Tante Pétunia. Et plusieurs fois, il a été versé à mon insu dans mon verre ou dans mes aliments quand on se rendait aux réunions de l'Ordre. Heureusement, on s'y attendait et je prends toujours un antidote avant par précaution et j'ai toujours un flacon avec moi dans mon sac pour plus de sûreté. Et aussi un bézoard. »**

**« Ta vie est un vrai bordel, »** commenta Dudley. **« J'aimerais pas être à ta place. »**

**« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours, »** confirma la jeune fille. **« Mais je fais avec. J'ai l'habitude et on va dire que je suis préparée depuis longtemps à tout ça. » **

Elle termina de retranscrire la lettre avant de fixer sa famille et plus particulièrement sa tante.

**« As-tu d'autres questions ou on peut passer à un sujet bien moins morbide et déprimant ? »**

**« Moi j'en ai une, » **fit soudain Dudley. « **As-tu eu seulement à un moment une vie normale ? »**

Les trois sorciers rirent doucement à la question.

« **Oh que oui. J'ai eu une enfance relativement normale malgré le fait que je me nomme Harriet Potter et que je suis une célébrité ambulante. J'ai pu fêter mon anniversaire comme n'importe quelle jeune fille, j'ai pu faire des sorties au zoo, dans des réserves de créatures magiques, des musées, des voyages dans d'autres pays, j'ai un assez bon sens de l'humour et de la blague qui, avec la magie, tu t'en doutes, peut être extrêmement retors. Et j'adore m'installer le soir dans un bon canapé avec un paquet de popcorn ou autres friandises et me mater un bon film à la télé. Alors oui, je pense qu'on peut me considérer comme normale si on exclut l'os que j'ai en plus que toi. »**

**« L'os ? Quel os ? »**

**« Harriet pitié, pas un cours, » **maugréa Sirius. **« On n'est pas à l'école. »**

**« Tu préfères un cours d'art peut-être ? »**

**« Encore moins ! Toi et ton savoir … Il t'arrive de parler de choses normales ? »**

**« Comme quoi même par chez nous, Harriet semble étrange parfois pour certains, » **rit doucement Eileen. **« Une Serdaigle comme tant d'autres. »**

**« Intelligence, sagesse, érudition, réflexion, curiosité, originalité et créativité, »** énonça la jeune fille avec fierté.

**« Quel os ? »** redemanda Dudley.

**« Donne ta main, »** sourit la jeune fille.

Elle plaça la main potelée sur sa nuque à la base de son crâne.

**« Tu sens cette bosse ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« C'est le prolongement de l'os occipital. Les Moldus, eux, ont un trou à cet endroit. »**

**« C'est ce qui donne votre magie ? »**

**« Oui, enfin en partie, »** répondit Harriet. **« Il n'y a pas que ça. Mais tous les sorciers ont cet os. Et sans lui, maitriser la magie est impossible. S'il est abimé ou s'il est manquant lors du développement de l'enfant in utero, eh bien la personne nait sans pouvoir. »**

**« Un … Moldu ? »**

**« Si les parents sont Moldus, oui. »**

**« Et s'ils sont sorciers ? »**

**« Alors la personne est désignée comme Cracmolle, »** répondit Eileen. **« Et ce n'est pas un statut facile à vivre. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Si apprendre l'existence d'un nouveau monde est plus facile à accepter, apprendre qu'on ne peut appartenir au même monde que ses parents est plus dur, »** expliqua la Sang-Pure**. « En particulier dans certaines familles comme les nôtres, » **ajouta-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec Sirius. **« Les Cracmolles sont mal vus, considérés comme la honte de la famille. C'est un peu superstitieux de dire ça mais quand un Cracmoll était reconnu au sein d'une famille, on considérait qu'un malheur ou le mauvais œil s'était abattu sur la famille. Et il fallait alors s'en débarrasser. »**

**« Mais avec le temps et la médecine, **» continua Harriet. **« On apprit que c'était simplement un souci de consanguinité. Le grand classique chez les familles au sang plus pur que pur et qui refusent de se mélanger pour ne pas ternir leur sang si précieux avec l'immonde sang de Moldus. Je ne fais que citer. »**

**« Maintenant qu'on a fini avec la leçon d'histoire, on peut changer de sujet ? »** demanda Sirius.

**« Moi, au contraire ça m'arrange, une leçon d'histoire, »** commenta la Moldue en fixant son fils. **« Dudley n'a jamais été aussi attentif qu'à cet instant. Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser ma nièce quelques jours, Eileen ? Peut-être qu'elle lui donnera le goût d'apprendre ses leçons… »**

**« Maman… ! »** ronchonna l'adolescent en croisant les bras. **« Tu m'as dit de faire des efforts avec ma cousine… »**

**« Et j'en suis ravie. Et comme ta cousine est, semble-t-il, très portée sur ses études, j'espère qu'elle pourra t'influencer. »**

Dudley bouda les instants suivants et retourna dans le canapé jouer tout en ronchonnant. Harriet sourit.

**« C'est vrai que cela pourrait être amusant, »** admit-elle. **« Maman ? »**

**« On a d'autres choses à faire, »** refusa cette dernière. **« Allez voir les Gobelins et faire nos valises par exemple. Et ta chambre ne va pas se vider toute seule… »**

**« J'avais oublié le déménagement,** » grogna la jeune fille. **« Je déteste les cartons… »**

**« Raison de plus pour le faire au plus vite. Comme ça, on les déballera au plus vite et on ne s'en souciera plus, » **fit Eileen avec sérieux. « **A moins que tu préfères être encore dans les cartons le jour de la rentrée ? »**

**« Oh que non ! »**

**« Alors autant le faire maintenant. »**

**« La rentrée ? » **fit Dudley. **« Mais l'année n'est pas encore finie ? Pourquoi déjà parler de rentrée ? »**

**« Parce que ma mère m'a retirée de l'école parce que j'y étais en danger et que je change d'école. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **

**« Hmmm… trois fois rien, »** répondit ironiquement Harriet. **« Depuis mes onze ans, j'ai fait face à un troll des montagnes adulte, un basilic, un dragon, une horde de détraqueurs, Voldemort en personne plus d'une fois, et, pour cette année, des séances de torture avec ma prof qui m'obligeait à écrire des lignes avec mon propre sang au point que cela se gravait dans ma chair. Je vais en garder quelques cicatrices… »**

Dudley avait quitté l'écran pour la fixer avec des yeux ronds. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu sa course sur Mariokart.

**« Et ça, c'est trois fois rien ? »**

**« Ben oui… J'aurais pu faire face à un loup-garou, rentrer dans un nid d'acromentules, faire une balade avec des centaures enragés, mourir empoisonnée, mourir étouffée dans un filet du diable, hmmm… franchement, je suis en danger de mort presque tous les jours, Dudley. Je ne viens d'énoncer que ce qui se fait de pire dans ma vie… Oh ! Et aussi mourir d'implosion magique aussi ! »**

**« C'est quoi ça ?** » demanda Pétunia.

**« Quand on met des blocs sur le noyau de quelqu'un,** » répondit Eileen avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. **« En particulier sur un bébé. Si on peut se le permettre de manière temporaire pour prodiguer quelques soins, le faire sur la longue durée peut s'avérer fatal. Et Dumbledore se l'était permis sur Harriet. »**

**« Bienvenue dans ma vie,** » termina ironiquement la jeune fille en se relevant. **« Dudley. Encore quelques parties ? »**

**« Allez, viens. Je vais t'écraser cette fois. »**

**« On ne vend pas le sang de dragon avant de l'avoir récolté, »** rit doucement Harriet en attrapant la manette tendue.


	123. Le Déménagement

**Chapitre 123 : Le Déménagement**

Harriet posa le carton avec ses affaires au milieu du salon vide en soupirant.

**« Voilà, c'est le dernier,** » dit-elle à son frère. **« J'ai vidé ma chambre. »**

**« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas te charger de les rétrécir toi-même, »** maugréa l'homme en agitant la baguette.

Le paquet se rétrécit et fila droit dans une lourde malle où le nom de la Serdaigle était écrit.

**« Désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui fais les lois… »**

**« Je sais. »**

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste vif et la malle se referma et rejoignit trois autres contre le mur.

**« Cela va faire bizarre de ne plus vivre ici, »** commenta Harriet en s'appuyant contre le mur dépourvu de peintures.

**« Maman ne vend pas la maison, Harriet, »** soupira Severus. **« Tu pourras toujours revenir. Et au besoin, elle pourra toujours servir de pied-à-terre. »**

**« Avec plus rien dedans ? »**

**« Il y a le minimum vital. »**

**« A quand le départ ? »**

**« Dès que Maman a fini de ranger ses affaires dans le bureau. Black s'est occupé de la bibliothèque commune. »**

**« Et elle a survécu ? »** plaisanta la jeune fille, faisant naître un sourire en coin sur le visage de son frère.

**« Apparemment, »** ricana-t-il. **« Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche… »**

**« Dis tout de suite que je pue ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas loin. Tu es toute en sueur et même si je ne suis pas un chien, je suis sensible aux odeurs. »**

**« Très bien, »** soupira la Serdaigle en se dirigeant vers sa malle. **« Agrandis-moi ça alors. Autant prendre des vêtements propres ! »**

L'homme s'exécuta sans un mot et l'adolescente partit dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien méritée. Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard, habillée d'un large débardeur blanc et d'une jupe en jeans lui arrivant juste au-dessus du genou et elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec ses piques vif d'or. Severus se demandait encore par quel exploit elle arrivait à les faire tenir.

**« Voilà, je suis prête. »**

**« Cela tombe bien, moi aussi, »** sourit Eileen en sortant de son bureau avec trois sacs. **« Sirius ? Severus ? »**

**« Je suis déjà dans le salon à vous attendre, »** répondit le Serpentard.

Il se tenait debout à côté de la porte les bras croisés. Il était simplement vêtu d'un jeans sombre et d'une chemise noire. Sirius les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard précédé par une pile de cartons volants.

**« Où je les mets ? »**

Severus releva un sourcil mais agita simplement sa baguette en réponse. Une malle s'ouvrit. Le Maraudeur rétrécit alors les paquets et referma la valise.

**« Voilà, fini, »** conclut-il.

Le Maître des Potions agita sa baguette et les valises s'empilèrent et se rétrécirent pour être glissées dans le sac d'Eileen. La seule exception fut la malle concernant les produits et ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de potions dont il allait lui-même se charger. Il tendit ensuite la main vers le cerceau appuyé contre le mur. Un portoloin pour le Berceau. Ils commençaient tous à y être habitués. Ils l'attrapèrent tous et se laissèrent porter par la magie de l'objet.

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied au Berceau qu'ils furent accueillis et contrôlés par des hommes armés de l'Archipel. Les soldats semblaient sur le qui-vive et ils aperçurent, du haut de la colline où se trouvait la place aux miroirs, plusieurs patrouilles tout autour du feu sacré et dans les rues du village. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'archipel était en état de guerre et avait augmenté les mesures de sécurité.

Une fois la fouille et l'interrogatoire terminés, ils furent dirigés plus loin où semblait les attendre une femme de taille moyenne. Elle était incontestablement belle, très belle même, rivalisant presque avec une vélane bien qu'elle avait les cheveux d'un brun chocolat et non blond doré. Elle avait également les yeux les plus bleus que la petite troupe ait eus l'occasion de voir et était vêtue d'une longue robe d'un rouge sang et fumait au moyen d'un porte-cigarette orné d'un dragon.

**« La famille Prince j'imagine ? »** sourit-elle en s'avançant. **« Je suis Aimée Delacour et je serais votre guide. »**

**« Enchanté, »** fit Severus.

**« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés l'une ou l'autre fois en compagnie de Merryl, »** sourit Sirius en approchant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent, amusée, et elle se tourna en direction des deux autres femmes.

**« Est-ce que vous avez tout ? Nous pouvons y aller ? »**

**« Nous avons tout, »** confirma Eileen.

**« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous inviter à me suivre messieurs, dames, »** fit-elle en marchant en direction du village.

Il fallut descendre la colline et emprunter la rue principale du petit bourg. Ils suivirent la jeune femme le long des rues pavées, les escaliers et les habitations de pierres blanchies et la végétation. Elle les amena en direction d'un quartier sur le flan sud de l'île et s'arrêta devant une petite maison avec un toit-terrasse, surplombé d'une pergola, et dont la végétation cachait partiellement la vue.

**« Voici la maison, il y a deux chambres et un sous-sol aménageable en laboratoire de potions. Elle appartenait à notre maître avant qu'il ne nous la lègue à sa mort. »**

**« Nous vous remercions beaucoup, Mme Delacour, »** fit Eileen.

**« Mademoiselle en fait. Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je peux vous aider et ensuite vous montrer le chemin le plus pratique vers l'hôpital ? Je vais rendre également visite à Merryl juste après. » **

**« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, ce serait apprécié, »** dit Severus d'une voix bien trop contrôlée pour paraître normale.

**« Avec plaisir ! »** Elle sortit de l'une de ses poches un trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la porte d'entrée donnant sur un salon-salle à manger de belle taille et une cuisine à demi-ouverte et totalement équipée. **« Il y a l'électricité et l'eau donc normalement il n'y a plus qu'à s'installer. Et je m'y connais en installation d'équipements moldus via des générateurs magiques si cela vous intéresse ! »**

**« On pourra installer la télé ? »** demanda Harriet

**« Et même le magnétoscope ! »**

**« Super ! »**

« **Harriet adore les soirées films**, » révéla Sirius. **« Une belle invention des Moldus. »**

**« J'approuve totalement ! Il y a aussi des inventions technomagiques qui permettent d'avoir le lave-vaisselle et le réfrigérateur et même la machine à laver ! Nous avons des chercheurs à Abysse-la-Vieille qui se spécialisent dans la Technomagie et ils s'inspirent largement du monde moldu. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui ont inventé les miroirs et qui sont en passe de créer des ordinateurs et des téléviseurs grâce à des miroirs plus grands. »**

**« Des ordinateurs ?! »** s'exclama Harriet. **« Youhou ! »**

**« Peux-tu nous expliquer ton enthousiasme, Riette ? » **demanda Sirius, curieux.

**« Pas sans la présence d'un avocat ! »**

**« Je t'avoue que je suis moi-même émerveillée devant tout cela mais pour l'instant le service est un peu en pause tant que Merryl n'est plus apte à valider des projets. Elle était très investie dans ce service et, en attendant, les chercheurs passent plus de temps à jouer avec des armures corporelles qui améliorent les compétences physiques... une idée de Merryl qui a parlé de Transformeurs... ou un truc du genre, jeux en réalité virtuelle mais je ne comprends pas trop le concept. »**

**« Oh hmmm... Je vois plus ou moins à quoi elle pensait..., »** fit lentement Harriet en se grattant la tête.

**« Oh Merlin...,** » soupira Severus qui comprenait enfin d'où venaient les idées des deux femmes. « **Les filles vous êtes vraiment graves ... »**

**« Quoi ?! » **demanda la Serdaigle.** « J'ai encore rien fait moi ... ! »**

**« Et moi non plus ! »** rit Aimée. **« C'est Merryl qui joue les savants fous ! Bon nous avons une maison à rendre vivante non ? »**

**« Je suis bien d'accord,** » soupira Eileen. **« Rangeons l'essentiel, on s'occupera du reste petit à petit dans les jours à venir. »**

**« Donc la cuisine et les chambres en priorité ? » **demanda l'amie de Merryl. **« Je m'occupe des appareils électroniques ! »**

**« Tout le monde au travail, »** soupira Severus.

**« Je vais aider Miss Delacour, »** ajouta Sirius avec un immense sourire

**« Prenez garde, Miss Delacour, »** prévint le Serpentard au grand dam du Maraudeur. **« Black est un vrai chien. »**

**« Et je suis un dragon, je vous laisse deviner qui aura des poils roussis si on ne me laisse pas travailler ! »**

**« Je vous aime déjà, »** ricana Severus en faisant léviter la malle d'Harriet. **« Allez, Petite Peste, va choisir ta chambre tant que j'accepte encore de porter ta valise. »**

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois le plus important du travail fait, la petite troupe se retrouva à l'hôpital en vue d'avoir des nouvelles de Merryl et du bébé. Remus devait déjà se trouver sur place, surveillant qu'il n'arrivait rien et voulant se rendre utile.

Les médicomages les laissèrent entrer sans problème et ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils constatèrent que Merryl ne se trouvait plus sous l'eau et sous une barrière vitrée mais dans un lit. Son corps semblait totalement remis mais pas son esprit selon le médicomage qui les avait accompagnés.

Remus se tenait à son chevet, tenant une main de la rousse entre les siennes.

**« Elle s'appelle Felicity, »** dit-il en regardant principalement le Serpentard. **« C'est Merryl qui me l'a dit. »**

**« Je te demande pardon, Lupin ? »** fit Severus.

**« La petite … Elle s'appelle Felicity. »**

**« Merryl s'est réveillée ? »** demanda Harriet avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

**« Oh non ! J'ai testé cette histoire d'impulsions magiques qui sont proposées pour la réveiller et cela m'a fait … rentrer dans son esprit… C'est dans son esprit qu'elle me l'a dit ! C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer en fait...** » Il soupira. **« Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas moi-même mais… le résultat est que j'ai pu rentrer en contact avec son esprit ou... du moins une partie d'elle. Les médicomages ont dit que comme sa magie s'était rétablie et qu'on pouvait maintenant s'approcher et tenter de la réveiller en l'entourant de notre magie. Mais il faut le faire à petite dose pour ne pas déclencher de stress, **» ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

**« Oh ... Merci... Lupin, »** fit le Maître des Potions en approchant. **« A-t-elle dit pourquoi Felicity ? »**

« **Pas vraiment... je ne saurais l'expliquer mais cela avait l'air d'être elle mais mélanger à des souvenirs d'Azkaban... Elle était enceinte dans son esprit et ... elle semblait plus ou moins consciente que ce n'était pas réel. Elle m'a juste fait promettre... pardon, elle a fait promettre à Moony de veiller sur Felicity si elle ne se réveillait pas... peut-être qu'elle ne percevait que mon loup... c'était assez vague … et étrange aussi. Je suis désolé, Snape,** » dit-il avec un air embarrassé de quelqu'un qui ne disait pas tout.

Severus le remarqua mais ne commenta pas. L'hôpital n'était pas un lieu propice pour faire un esclandre. Et peut-être qu'il ne disait pas tout juste parce qu'il jugeait des informations bien trop privées pour être divulguées devant autant de monde. Ou bien que, comme il le disait, il ne comprenait pas tout. Il verrait plus tard avec le Loup-Garou.

**« Si je comprends bien, elle te désigne un peu comme son parrain, »** soupira de dépit le Serpentard. **« Je n'ai déjà pas assez avec un Maraudeur pour ma soeur, enfin... tout mieux que Potter, je suppose... »**

**« Eh ! »** s'indigna Harriet en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. **« Vilain chat ! C'est méchant de dire ça ! »**

Remus sourit.

**« C'est bon, Riette. Et puis, il ne crie pas de rage ou d'indignation, c'est déjà ça. »**

**« Et on a enterré la hache de guerre aussi, »** commenta Sirius.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se soulevèrent de deux bons centimètres sous sa surprise.

**« Hmmm... j'ai raté combien d'épisodes moi ? »**

**« Toute une saison, »** soupira Severus en prenant la main de Merryl pour l'embrasser. **« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »**

**« Dites-moi, je reviens d'une discussion très intéressante avec le médicomage, celui qui a un balai dans le cul…, et j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant ! » **s'exclama Aimée avec un sourire en entrant dans la salle.

Elle s'approcha du berceau-couveuse, l'ouvrit et prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras sous les yeux alarmés des autres personnes dans la pièce.

« **Il semblerait, que cette petite merveille puisse sortir deux heures par jour de son incubateur doooonc qu'une personne ici puisse la prendre dans ses bras et faire sa connaissance ! Un volontaire ?** »

La petite famille ne dit rien mais plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers le père de l'enfant.

**« Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de me taper une conversation entre filles hein ! »** continua Aimée d'une voix enjouée. **« J'ai tellement de choses à lui apprendre sur comment bien faire enrager sa mère ! »**

Severus eut un sourire en coin mais approcha malgré tout de la sorcière.

**« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien pouvoir avoir quelques instants avec ma fille en premier. Je n'en ai pas encore eu le droit jusqu'à présent. »**

**« Eh bien dans ce cas assis papa ! Je ne laisserai pas ce petit paquet entre des mains tremblantes ! »**

Severus obéit sans dire un mot et s'installa sur un siège non loin. Il tendait simplement les bras, prêt à cueillir son enfant des bras d'Aimée.

**« Tu crois qu'il va bien ? »** demanda Harriet à sa mère dans un murmure. **« Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi docile face à quelqu'un. »**

**« Ces dernières semaines ont été plus qu'éprouvantes pour lui, »** répliqua doucement Eileen. **« Tu aurais dû le voir à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius, il aurait très certainement fait la tête au carré à certains. »**

**« Alors Sirius et Sev sont maintenant amis ? »**

**« On peut dire ça. Mais ton frère ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture. »**

Pendant ce temps, Aimée s'approcha et se pencha mais juste avant de déposer le bébé dans les bras de son père, elle releva un sourcil et le fixa, amusée.

**« Et on ne tombe pas dans les pommes, »** avertit-elle. **« Ca ne se trouve pas à l'épicerie du coin ce genre de choses, c'est du cent pour cent bio hein ! »**

**« Cela ira, merci beaucoup, Miss Delacour, »** fit Severus en assurant sa prise autour de sa fille. **« Je tiendrai le coup. »**

**« Je sens que je vais aimer cette femme, »** commenta Harriet en regardant sa mère. **« Comment Fleur n'a pas pu me parler d'elle ? Ou même Alfie ? Elle est juste géniale ! »**

**« Mon filleul n'est pas très bavard si on aborde pas le sujet en premier et ma nièce ne semble pas vraiment être ta meilleure amie, par contre, mon autre nièce, Gabrielle, m'a parlé de toi,** » souffla la dite-femme en apparaissant derrière Harriet

« **Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que Gabrielle a pu dire sur moi**, » fit la jeune fille.

**« Aaaaah désolée mais une promesse faite en se serrant les petits doigts c'est très important et je tiens à ce que mes sources continuent à me divertir d'anecdotes sur les parents de ces mêmes sources. »** Aimée rit doucement quelques instants. **« Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? »** demanda-t-elle ensuite en pointant Severus et le bébé, changeant habilement de sujet.

**« Très mignons, »** confirmèrent les deux Prince avec un sourire.

**« Je ne suis pas mignon, »** maugréa Severus, redevenant un peu plus lui-même, faisant pouffer sa famille.

**« Un homme même s'il avait une verrue au milieu du front, aurait quand même l'air mignon avec un aussi beau bébé dans les bras, »** répliqua la brune. **« Du beau boulot ! Quand la belle au bois dormant se sera réveillée, je lui demanderai son mode d'emploi pour faire d'aussi beaux enfants ! Quoi que mes bébés dragons sont très mignons aussi ! »**

Toute la famille pouffa encore et Severus n'ajouta rien, baissant simplement son regard pour admirer sa petite fille qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras en tenant son long doigt entre ses petites mains.

* * *

N'est-il pas mignon, notre Severus ? Moi je craque.

Encore désolée du retard.

Plein de bisous et à bientôt

Memepotter952504


End file.
